Del otro lado de las estrellas
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: AU. Si tan solo su prometido fuera un poco más apasionado, no tendría que besar otro labios. Si tan solo fuera un poco más divertido y espontáneo, no reiría con alguien más. Si tan solo le prestara un poco más de atención, no lloraría en silencio por las noches. Si tan solo fuera un poco más como James Potter...
1. Vestido negro

**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: FIC PARA ADULTOS._**

 **DEL OTRO LADO DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

 **By StefaníaPotter**

Capítulo 1: Vestido negro.

— _Lily, es Kurt. Siento mucho no haber podido ir a tu exposición, tuve una reunión en el trabajo y no pude salirme, pero estoy seguro que fue maravilloso. Te invito a cenar de modo de disculpa, ¿qué dices? Llámame, te amo._

Terminó la contestadora del salón, donde una furiosa pelirroja presionó el botón de "borrar".

—Eres un asco, Kurt –murmuró volteando los ojos, y mientras escuchaba el siguiente mensaje se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.

— _Las chicas y yo hemos decidido que debemos celebrar el éxito de tu exposición. ¡No puedes decirnos que no! Y menos si me vas a decir que saldrás con el imbécil de Kurt –_ mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche no pudo evitar sonreír, sus amigas lo odiaban con todos sus huesos—, _así que, como no aceptáremos un "no" por respuesta, June ya se encargó de hacer la reservación, y pasaremos por ti a las 9. Ponte muy sexy que esta noche romperás algunos corazones—_ canturreó su amiga con voz seductora.

Lily rompió a reír. Esa loquita siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor, no por nada era su mejor amiga desde el bachillerato.

Dejó la leche en el refrigerador, y miró la hora mientras sonaba el siguiente mensaje.

— _Ya vamos en camino, Lily, tuve que rogarle a Marlenne que dejara el escarabajo, pero hay un tráfico del demonio, y con estas lluvias lo único que espero es que el insecto no se quede varado –_ se escuchó la voz de fondo de Marlenne enojada—, _en fin, tardaremos un poco. Besos, guapa._

Corrió la pequeña estancia hasta la habitación. ¿Qué se pondría? Tenía solamente diez minutos para verse divina, ese maldito de Kurt se las pagaría, siempre argumentaba tener reuniones cuando eran eventos importantes. Seguramente había estado revolcándose con la arrastrada de su secretaria.

Lily arrugó la nariz al recordar a la jovencita de 23 años y piernas largas, que siempre usaba una mini falda aunque estuviera en horario de oficina.

—Hay que putear con inteligencia, señorita –murmuró mientras descolgaba aquel vestido negro con escote—, mientras tú te acuestas con mi prometido, yo buscaré un mejor partido en algún bar, usando este espectacular vestido.

Se quitó rápidamente el pantalón negro de oficina, y la blusa rosa que hacía juego. Al terminar de ponerse el vestido se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo satisfecha. Esa prenda la había comprado seis meses atrás justo al día siguiente de comprometerse, se había prometido que lo usaría cada vez que Kurt la hiciera rabiar. Esta era la octava vez que lo usaba, y siempre obtenía lo que buscaba; era la única prenda así de su armario, siempre escondida hasta el fondo donde nadie la vería. Era más corta de medio muslo, y tenía un escote discreto, pero era de una tela tan fina, que se pegaba a sus curvas de manera perfecta, prácticamente sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

Se calzó las altas zapatillas que estilizaban aún más sus piernas, y se retocó un poco el maquillaje. Labial rojo y estaría perfecta; un poco de perfume complementaría su atuendo.

Estaba tomando un pequeño bolso cuando escuchó un claxon. Rápidamente asomó la cabeza por la ventana y vio, mal aparcado el escarabajo verde de Marlenne. La noche apenas comenzaba.

—Esta es mi venganza, Kurt, que nunca sabrás.

Rápidamente salió del modesto edificio, mientras sus amigas la esperaban fuera del escarabajo fumando un cigarrillo.

—Tardaste horrores –murmuró Marlenne con los ojos entrecerrados, en un ahumado negro que utilizaba solamente para ir a bailar.

—Llegué hace 15 minutos al departamento, me entretuve con un par de clientes que se interesaron en mi trabajo –sonrió Lily, dando pequeños saltos.

—¡Felicidades, amiga! –la abrazó Alice, — esa es una gran noticia, y aún más razón para celebrar.

—Me temo que no estoy celebrando –murmuró misteriosa mientras abría el abrigo, mostrando el modelito debajo.

Las cuatro chicas estallaron en risas. La gente que pasaba se les quedó viendo, pero a ellas no les importó. Conocían perfectamente la promesa que Lily se había hecho a sí misma, y hasta la fecha, ellas siempre eran participes de esas silenciosas venganzas de la pelirroja hacia su prometido.

—Dime una cosa, Lily, ¿no te cansaras de desquitarte de esa manera? –chilló June con el cigarrillo entre los dientes.

—Por ahora no, pretendo disfrutar lo más que pueda. ¡Vámonos, chicas, es momento de bailar!

Las cuatro se apretujaron en el escarabajo, y con Marlenne al volante, cantaron todo el camino las canciones del momento. Salían por lo menos una vez al mes a divertirse, las cuatro eran solteras, y la única con plan de matrimonio era Lily, por lo que eso no les impedía ir a bailar toda la noche, y pasarse de copas de vez en cuando. Por lo regular eran noches de irresponsabilidad y juventud, así que al llegar a la concurrida fiesta, la seguridad de la entrada ya tenían tan identificadas a las chicas, que las dejaban pasar sin siquiera formar fila. Claro que esto no tenía nada que ver, con que June le había dado unos cuantos besos a uno de ellos en alguna ocasión.

Se dirigieron a la mesa que tenían reservada, y pidieron la primera ronda a uno de los meseros. Todas tomaban Vodka, y estaban tan acostumbradas a ese tipo de alcohol, que ni siquiera les provocaba dolor de cabeza. Marlenne era la más guapa y exhibicionista de las cuatro, no le molestaba pararse en las mesas a bailar y disfrutaba de su éxito en las fiestas y sobre todo con los varones, sin embargo, nunca pasaba de un par de besos con ellos. Por otro lado, June era la más seria, pero le encantaban los Cosmopolitan y junto a un par de cigarrillos se volvía la tormenta del baile; mientras que Alice solía ser la mamá del grupo, siempre andaba cuidando que nadie se propasara con sus amigas, y sabía detenerse al alcohol cuando era el momento oportuno, era bastante común que ella condujera el escarabajo al salir de las fiestas.

Por otro lado, Lily siempre preocupaba a sus amigas, ya que se la pasaba en silencio bebiendo, mientras analizaba las opciones posibles con quien podría llevar su venganza. Era claro que no siempre lograba lo que se proponía, había ocasiones en que se daba por vencida y terminaba divirtiéndose con sus amigas. Pero en otras, se desaparecía el resto de la noche, y aparecía justo antes de que cerraran el lugar con los labios hinchado y con una buena historia.

Después de varias horas y seis Sexo en la Playa, cerca de medianoche, estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Sus amigas se divertían a lo lindo, incluso Marlenne estaba tan borracha que bailaba sensualmente con un chico de cabello largo sobre un sillón, y aquello era bastante inusual. Decidió que era momento de darse por vencida y, comenzar a disfrutar la noche, pidió un trago más y se dispuso a bailar con sus amigas.

—Marlenne está más borracha de lo usual –le susurró Alice al oído—, tal vez deberíamos alejarla de ese chico.

Giro su cuerpo para observar a su amiga que ya no bailaba, sino estaba sentada junto a un chico bastante atractivo, ahora que lo veía de cerca. Se susurraban algo al oído, pero los dedos de él acariciaban los muslos de Marlenne; esa acción la molestó, quería propasarse con su amiga aprovechándose que ella estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para reaccionar. Estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando un segundo chico se acercó al acosador. Lo observó decirle algo de cerca, y su amigo asintió con la cabeza. Justo antes de irse, unos castaños ojos picaros atravesaron la mirada de Lily.

Lo había encontrado. Era él. Él era la persona con la que llevaría a cabo su venganza.

Lo observó dirigirse a un área a la que antes no había prestado atención, lejos de la pista de baile pero muy cerca de donde ellas estaban. El chico de alborotados cabellos negros se reunió con un grupo donde había otras dos parejas, y se recargó contra la pared, para nuevamente dirigir su mirada a ella. Bebía una cerveza, y miraba a Lily por encima de la muchedumbre.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja. Estaba bueno. Alto y musculoso, de piel bronceada y sonrisa pícara. La miraba descaradamente, y Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se giró lentamente a sus amigas, y susurró a June que iba al baño.

Se abrió camino entre la gente, y cuando llegó al tocador, se dio cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba. Ese chico realmente le provocaba un fuego interno difícil de explicar, no siempre había llegado hasta el último termino sus venganzas, pero en esta ocasión le decepcionaba un poco no haberlo visto antes. Ella estaba pendiente de la pista de baile, buscando algún despistado medianamente atractivo que estuviera disponible; pero no, este chico estaba en un lugar apartado, misterioso. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje, y acomodando su busto bajo el vestido, salió con andar coqueto, hacia la barra de bebidas muy cerca de donde él estaba.

—¿Me preparas un Sexo en la Playa? –pidió con pequeña sonrisa al bar tender.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo antes de asentir, y darse la vuelta a preparar la bebida. Después de unos pocos segundos puso un vaso de cristal sobre la barra, con un líquido anaranjado bien conocido. Buscó en su bolso dinero, cuando de repente un billete se extendió por enfrente de ella.

—Guarda el cambio.

Lily se giró hacia el chico de los castaños ojos picaros. Era más alto de lo que parecía, e incluso más atractivo de primer plano.

—Te he estado observando toda la noche –murmuró mirándola a los ojos, pero descaradamente bajó la mirada al escote donde sonrió nuevamente. — Mi nombre es James.

—Soy Lily –sonrió coqueta—, gracias por el trago, de cualquier forma.

—No te preocupes, es solamente un pequeño chantaje para que aceptes bailar conmigo.

Lily sintió que la sangre le hirvió con la mirada que le envió a continuación. Se acabó su cerveza y pidió una más al bar tender, que rápidamente lo atendió esperando nuevamente una propina tan generosa. La pelirroja suspiró, lo que hacían los hombres con el fin de conquistar a una chica. Se acercó más a ella, y pudo percibir su olor varonil.

—¿Qué dices?

Ni siquiera tenía porque ponerse tan coqueto, ella ya estaba por lanzarse a sus brazos antes de que siquiera se acercara, pero quiso hacerse un poco la difícil.

—Tendría que tomar varios tragos más para aceptar bailar contigo, aún no estoy tan borracha.

Se hizo el ofendido, pero Lily comprendió que estaba bromeando por la diversión en su mirada. Era seguro de sí mismo, de eso no había duda, ¿sería un chico que creció siendo adulado por sus padres? Seguramente.

—Te proporcionaré los tragos que desees hasta que no distingas mi cara, pero aceptes bailar conmigo –murmuró acercándose aún más—, ¿tu bebida predilecta es Sexo en la Playa?

—Digamos que no es la predilecta, pero es el tipo de sabor que me gusta.

James puso su mano en la barbilla, y murmuró pensativo:

—Ya entiendo. No conoces otra cosa. Digamos que eres una chica arriesgada, Lily, tienes cara de serlo. ¿Te atreverías a probar una bebida con la que aceptarías bailar conmigo solamente con un par de tragos?

—¿Es dulce?

—Súper dulce, y sensual –dijo mirándola intensamente.

—De acuerdo.

¿Cómo decir que no a esa mirada? Dejó Sexo en la Playa sobre la barra, y James pidió al bar tender una bebida que no alcanzó a escuchar, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para no recordar nada al día siguiente.

Tenía razón, la bebida era tan fuerte pero dulce que apenas llevaba la mitad del vaso, cuando ya se encontraba bailando con James en el medio de la pista, debía admitir que bailaba bastante bien y sus movimientos solían tocar su pelvis contra la suya. Era alto, y aún con los súper tacos que llevaba, el chico seguía llevándole algunos centímetros, era tan alto como Kurt, pero mucho más sensual y su mirada era más intensa. La deseaba y lo sabía, lo sentía cuando su erección rozaba su cadera.

Después del segundo vaso de la bebida desconocida, dejó que la besara, y disfrutó de esos labios tan suaves contra los suyos. Sus amigas habían desaparecido del plano, y bastaron solo dos vasos más para dirigirlo a la salida del bar. El clima de afuera era bastante fresco, y había olvidado su abrigo en la mesa con las chicas, no tenía pensado regresar, así que no duró ni un segundo en que James se quitó su propio abrigo y se lo puso en los hombros. Estaba tan mareada que ni siquiera supo en qué dirección se dirigía, solo recordaba haberse subido a un lujoso automóvil que olía por completo al chico que estaba a su lado.

—¿Aún tienes frío? –preguntó él detrás del volante, mientras encendía la calefacción.

—Un poco.

—Ahorita te quito el frío –murmuró con voz sensual, nuevamente atrapando sus labios en un beso.

El abrigo se deslizó por sus hombros, y James terminó de bajarlo hasta sus brazos que permanecían flexionados tomando el rostro del chico.

—Me gustan las pelirrojas –susurró en su oído, antes de besar su cuello.

Lily echó la cabeza para atrás, y él bajó sus besos por su garganta, hasta el pecho cubierto de pecas. Bajó lentamente una de sus manos de los hombros a un pecho, tomándola con la mano abierta, Lily gimió, y James sintió un pezón erguirse bajo su palma. Sin apartar su mano, con el pulgar deslizó la suave tela del vestido a un lado, mostrando un sexy sostén de encaje, donde resaltaba el rosado pezón que no pudo evitar atrapar con su boca.

La respiración de ambos era pesada, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su aplomo para separarse, y dar marcha al auto. Siguió las indicaciones de una borracha pelirroja, hasta que por fin pudo dar con el modesto edificio, donde le indicaba la chica estaba su departamento.

Eran unas largas escaleras, pero no se quejó porque podría disfrutar de ese bombón pelirrojo al final de ellas. Para variar, vivía hasta el último piso, que vendría siendo el quinto. No le sorprendió cuando Lily abrió la puerta del apartamento, encontrarse con un piso demasiado pequeño para su gusto, pero acogedor y bien arreglado. Las paredes estaba pintadas de un tono suave caqui, que combinaba con el resto del lugar; había pequeños adornos que complementaban el ambiente hogareño, y algunos portarretratos encima de la mesa ratonera le dijo que la chica con la que estaba ya tenía compromiso, y eso fue lo último que le importó.

Lily se deshizo de las zapatillas, y quedando unos 12 centímetros más abajo, se deslizó el abrigo por los brazos hasta el suelo. Al escuchar el sonido, James dejó de mirar la estancia para regresar nuevamente su atención a la chica frente a él, la cual tomó el cierre del vestido y los deslizó rápidamente, dejando caer también la prenda al suelo. James se mordió los labios, y eso derritió el interior de Lily. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la habitación, donde de un movimiento rápido lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, para después ponerse a horcadas sobre él. James disfrutaba de los lindo, y aprovechó para tocar la desnudez de la espalda de la chica.

Las piernas eran unas suaves columnas de marfil, que pedían a gritos se acariciadas por sus manos, pero podría esperar un poco. Mientras Lily se deleitaba con los músculos del pecho de James, conforme iba desabrochando botón por botón, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y eso le encantaba, además de una ligera cama de vellos alrededor del ombligo. Unos brazos fuertes y espalda ancha complementaban el paquete.

Dejó que entrepierna rozara la pelvis de James cuando le daba un beso, pero él se empeñaba en demostrarle la intensidad de su deseo pegándose por completo a ella. La hizo girar después de acariciar sus piernas, y poniéndose encima de ella, parado a la orilla de la cama, deslizó la delicada braga por las piernas de Lily.

No pudo disimular más el deseo que se chico había prendido en ella, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la pesadez de su respiración, la colonia masculina inundaba sus fosas nasales, y las manos que acariciaban las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo eran suaves pero a la vez, masculinas y duras, que hacían saltar chispas. Pequeños espasmos de placer sacudían su cuerpo cada poco, sus vellos estaba erizados, y los rosados pezones rogaban por ser acariciados por aquellas varoniles manos.

—Tócame, por favor, tócame— murmuró tomando ambas manos del chico, y poniéndolas por encima del sostén. La hizo girar bruscamente para quitar el broche del mismo, y con otro movimiento, nuevamente estaba de frente a él, con ambos pechos bajo sus manos que con los dedos acariciaban los pezones que nunca habían estado tan erguidos. Un orgasmo sacudió el cuerpo de Lily, bajo la mirada picara de James que se mordía los labios.

Era su turno. Se abrió el pantalón, y acomodando a la pelirroja a la orilla de la cama, entró en ella duramente de una sola embestida. El cuerpo de Lily se sacudió una vez más, amenazando un segundo orgasmo. Era demasiado, no podría durar mucho si no se calmaba. Se inclinó sobre ella, y besó suavemente sus labios incitándola a relajar el cuerpo. Ella correspondió, y poco a poco su miembro tuvo un poco más de espacio, y comenzó a moverse primero suavemente, cada vez con más intensidad.

El cuerpo de Lily era tan suave y fino, que no tuvo nada con qué compararlo, ninguna de sus experiencias pasadas habían sido con una mujer como aquella, definitivamente debía tener pareja, no creía que una chica como aquella estuviera soltera. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que fuera tan pícara como para no importarle engañar a quien sea que fuera el idiota, que lo miraba sonriente desde el portarretratos de la mesa de noche. Dejó de pensar idioteces, y trató de concertarse nuevamente, ¿realmente estarían en aquella posición si no hubiera sido porque ella estaba alcoholizada? ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Leila?

—Quiero cambiar de posición –escuchó la embriagada voz de la pelirroja, captando su atención nuevamente.

—No. Así te gustará más – dijo. No le encantaba experimentar posiciones con extrañas, con sus citas constantes tal vez, pero con ella no.

Lily estuvo a punto de protestar, pero cuando dirigió su dedo pulgar a su clítoris acariciándola, se mordió el labio y mejor calló. Aquello era realmente excitante, las expresiones de ella le calentaban incluso más que el par de pechos que rebotaban con cada movimiento. Dudaba que pudiera sacarse de la cabeza rápidamente esos ojos verdes inundados de deseo, y esos labios rosas con los dientes marcados por tantas mordidas. Las paredes de ella comenzaron a contraerse, y cuando sintió el orgasmo acercase aceleró el ritmo, dejando que ella se viniera primero, para después continuar él, saliéndose justo a tiempo.

Estaba tan agotado que cuando se acomodó bien en la cama, sintió el sueño inundarlo y no fue consiente de como Lily sacaba una manta del armario para después acurrucarse al lado de él.

— _Buenos días, mi amor, espero que ya me hayas perdonado. No recibí tu llamada anoche, y estoy preocupado que no contestas mis mensajes. Sé que estás molesta conmigo, perdóname de verdad. Te invito a almorzar, regrésame la llamada si aceptas –_ terminó la contestadora, justo antes de que el ring tone de un segundo móvil comenzara a sonar.

Lily se desperezó, consiente de cada una de las palabras del imbécil de Kurt en la contestadora. Siempre quería solucionar todo invitándola a comer, como si una mujer se pudiera contestar cuando alguien intenta engordarla. Abrió los ojos molesta por el segundo sonido, que cuando miró el techo recordó que había una segunda persona en ese lugar.

Miró a su derecha, y ahí estaba James, sí, recordaba su nombre. Estaba plácidamente dormido, y tuvo que admitir el buen gusto que tenía. Pudo apreciar sus rasgos fuertes y varoniles con la luz que asomaba la ventaja, tenía las pestañas muy pobladas, y el cabello negro completamente alborotado, aún más que el día anterior. Los labios eran fino y se notaban suaves, claro, sabía que eran suaves, como algodón de azúcar. Estaba sin camisa, y apreció mejor cada curva de sus músculos, y agregó que no se veía nada mal, aún después del efecto del alcohol. Tenía los pantalones abiertos aún, y a juzgar por el tamaño de su miembro, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante interesante.

—Ahora entiendo por qué se sintió tan bien— murmuró con una sonrisa pícara, y no pudo evitarlo lo tomó con una mano deslizándolo hacia abajo. Fue entonces cuando los castaños ojos del chico se abrieron.

Sus ojos primeros se fueron a la mano que sostenía su miembro, y luego al rostro de la chica que reía pícaramente.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Nada –dijo, para después ponerse de pie y tomar una bata que estaba en el armario.

—Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza –se quejó, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó James cerrando su pantalón.

Los impresionantes ojos verdes lo miraron con reproche.

—Te lo dije anoche.

—No soy bueno con los nombres –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily, mi nombre es Lily –dijo señalando la decoración en las paredes que rezaba su nombre.

—¿Lily qué?

—¡Qué te dé!

—Ahora entiendo porque me pude fijar en ti anoche, ¡por qué tenías la boca cerrada! –Reclamó James poniéndose de pie, claramente molesto— no entiendo como tu novio te aguanta.

Lily miró el portarretrato al lado de donde James estaba de pie colocándose la camisa, y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en los castaños.

—Es mi prometido.

—Ah, ya, todo lo mejora. Ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué te acuestas con desconocidos si vas a casarte.

—No veo que eso te haya molestado mucho anoche, además, que te dé si tengo novio, prometido o marido. Ese es problema mío, ¿no lo crees?

—Por supuesto que es tu problema, a mí no me importa. Solamente obtuve lo que quería, y se acabó –dijo James—, espero que no seas de ese tipo de mujeres que se enamoran de todos con los que se acuestan.

—En ese caso, entonces tendría muchos prometidos.

James la miró con dureza, y no pudo creer las palabras de ella. Tenía una apariencia tan dulce e inocente, pero su mirada reflejaba la honestidad. No podía entender a las mujeres. Salió de la pequeña habitación, para entrar a la más pequeña sala de apenas un sofá, y pudo distinguir que la luz de la ventana daba un ambiente perfecto a la decoración, parecía que los muebles habían sido elegidos para la luz natural.

Tomó una pluma de la mesita ratonera, y sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Lily lo vio garabatear algo en un papel arrugado, para después pararse frente a ella y extenderle aquella hoja improvisada.

—Llámame si quieres hacer una cita, estoy disponible los fines de semana –murmuró antes de darle un rápido beso sobre los labios, y alcanzó a salir por la puerta de la entrada, antes de que Lily gritará: "Imbécil", y arrojara el papel al piso.

Era un maldito descarado. Se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en el sillón, pero después de meditarlo un poco, tuvo que levantarse y guardar el ticket de la gasolinera con el número del chico en el cajón del escritorio.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono, lo tenía a un lado, pero estaba tan molesta y no quería responder al imbécil de Kurt que dejó que entrara la contestadora.

— _Lily, soy Alice, estoy muy preocupada por ti. Vimos que estabas con aquel chico en el Club, pero después no apareciste, te esperamos hasta que cerraron, por favor, contesta si estás ahí._

Levantó el auricular, y terminó de escuchar la voz de su amiga en el oído.

—Estamos muy preocupadas…

—Alice, soy yo— respondió.

—¡Gracias al Cielo que estás bien! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien, con un poco de resaca pero nada que no cure una aspirina.

—Me imagino –suspiró su amiga—. Tomaste como si se fuera a acabar el alcohol esa misma noche.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Qué sucedió con el chico que estabas? ¿Funcionó el vestido negro?

—Siempre funciona. Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos –murmuró sin poder borrar de su mente, la última sonrisa cínica que cruzó sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

—Tengo que admitir que ha sido la mejor experiencia de todas. Si solamente hubiera tenido esta por única vez, habrían valido la pena todas las venganzas que he desquitado contra Kurt. Aunque el imbécil es un maldito Dios en la cama, me alegro de no haberlo conocido en otra situación, porque es un idiota.

—Es una lástima, se veía bastante decente— suspiró Alice decepcionada.

—¿Te gustó? – preguntó picara Lily, y aunque su amiga no había respondido, sintió una hormiguita de celos caminar por su estómago—. Porque me dejó su número, te lo puedo pasar si quieres.

—Está bastante bueno… pero no. No podría sabiendo que él se fijó en ti –su voz se escuchaba decepcionada—. Pero en fin, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—James.

—Lindo nombre.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y sacó el papelito del escritorio, jugando con él en sus manos.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Me encuentro nuevamente con una nueva historia, esta vez original. Las personas que me siguen saben que amo los AU, y cuando esta historia llegó a mi cabeza no pude dejar de escribirla. Me tiene tan emocionada como hacia tiempo no lo estaba con un fic; le he puesto mucho empeño y aunque no tuve mucho tiempo de corregir el capítulo, prometo que antes de subir el siguiente, me tomaré el tiempo para corregir la ortografía y errores de dedo._

 _Tal vez algunas personas se preguntan que ha pasado con mis otros fics, y es que el estaba en proceso "La fierecilla domada" me tiene un poco decepcionada... No es que no haya querido actualizarlo, sí he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero no encuentro mucha motivación para continuarla. Sin embargo, espero que esta historia si cumpla las expectativas esperadas, y debo confesar que en este fic decidí no usar filtros; anteriormente me he detenido un poco por la categoría, pero ahora será M y no tengo pensado poner muchas restricciones, sino contaré las cosas tal como las imagino. ADVERTIDOS: Este fic es para adultos._

 _Espero que esta historia la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, y espero sus comentarios de cualquier tipo!_

 _Besos, S._


	2. England Finance Bank

**Capítulo 2: England Finance Bank**

Cuatro meses después.

— _Buenas tardes, señorita Evans, le llama Arnolf Smith, del departamento de Prestamos de England Finance Bank. Hemos revisado su documentación, y hay un par de detalles con los comprobantes de ingresos que nos gustaría discutir en persona. Comuníquese a este número para realizar una cita con mi asistente, y con gusto resolveré todas sus dudas. ¡Excelente día!_

—¿Excelente día? ¿Excelente día? –se exaltó la pelirroja dando pequeños saltos en la pequeña sala.

La contestadora había grabado esa cinta a primera hora de la mañana, cuando se encontraba con unos clientes mostrándoles su trabajo, luego había ido a almorzar con su prometido, y ahora su día arruinado por una voz en una grabadora.

—Tranquila, amor, seguramente son detalles con alguna fecha o algo por el estilo –trató de calmarla Kurt, que estaba acostado en el único sillón.

—No, estoy segura que me lo negarán. Siempre tienen dudas sobre las personas que trabajamos de manera independiente. No hay muchas maneras de comprobar ingresos, y estoy segura que es de algo así.

Se dejó caer en el único espacio que no abarcaba en el sillón el chico de ojos azules y piel tostada.

—Podría hablar con alguien para que te ayude— dijo por quinta vez esa semana.

Lily bufó, estaba harta de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su prometido. Presumía de ser el nuevo subgerente del Departamento Jurídico del banco en cuestión, y aunque llevaba solamente dos semanas en ese puesto, decía siempre la misma cantaleta de ayudarla a conseguir el crédito. Era una empresa bastante grande y, aunque todos se conocían de vista era difícil conocer a las más de 100 personas que trabajaban en el edificio. Sin embargo, era muy fácil hacerse de contactos para conseguir algunos favores, sobre todo si tenías puestos altos.

—No quiero.

—Entonces acepta que te ayude a comprar el auto. No entiendo porque no aceptas mi ayuda, amor— murmuró el chico cansado de la misma discusión, diciendo la última frase después de que Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Porque quiero hacer las cosas por mí misma –dijo con la mano en el pecho—. Quiero demostrarme que soy capaz.

—Estoy muy contento por ti de que hayas logrado grandes cosas en tan poco tiempo, y me agrada tener una mujer tan independiente a mi lado –murmuró Kurt tomándola delicadamente el rostro con las manos, haciendo que fijara sus ojos verdes en él—, pero también recuerda que muy pronto seremos marido y mujer. No tiene nada de malo que aproveches un poco la posición de tu prometido, si al final de cuenta todo será de los dos en poco tiempo.

—No entiendes, Kurt –dijo quitándose de su agarre—. Debo hacer esto yo sola.

El chico se alejó nuevamente de ella, claramente molesto por la reacción de Lily, sin embargo, a ella no la perturbó. Era un tema que ya estaba más que discutido.

—En este momento haré una cita con ese tal Arnolf. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?— se quejó, tratando de ocasionar la risa de su prometido, de más estar decir que fue un intento fallido.

Tomó el auricular que le dio Kurt, y marcó el número que tenía anotado en la libretita. Después de hacer rápidamente una cita para el día siguiente, se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de su prometido.

Seguía pensando en el chantaje que utilizaría el día siguiente para conseguir el préstamo para un auto propio, ya que había negado la ayuda de su novio. No sería difícil, era un hombre el que la atendería, solamente tenía que poner ojos de mujer sufrida y él no se resistiría a otorgarle el préstamo. Y si no era así, hablaría con quien tuviera que hablar, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer pero saldría de esa oficina con el préstamo en la mano. Ya se estaba imaginando manejando un nuevo Corolla, cuando sintió una mano sobre su pecho derecho, al parecer ya se le había bajado el enojo.

—Kurt –volteó los ojos—, ahora no.

—¿Cuándo sino?

—Después.

—Últimamente ya no lo hacemos tanto como antes –murmuró con voz queda mientras besa su cuello delicadamente—. Debes entender que tengo muchas ganas de tu cuerpo, y que me muero por sentirlo.

—Sí, pero sabes que tengo mucho trabajo.

—No habías mencionado nada del trabajo anteriormente –dijo tratando de desabrochar el pantalón de Lily.

—Acabo de recordar que lo tengo que hacer, además estoy muy estresada.

—Eso te ayudará a relajarte –susurró, mientras con su mano libre abría la blusa botón a botón.

—No creo.

—Claro que sí –dijo al fin, cuando el pecho quedó descubierto y lo tomó desnudo bajo su mano.

—Kurt, de verdad –dijo enojada, poniéndose de pie—, tengo mucho trabajo. En este momento tengo que ponerme a avanzar porque perderé toda la mañana en el maldito banco.

—Está bien, como quieras –exclamó enojado, también poniéndose de pie. Tomó su chaqueta de una silla, y poniéndosela se acercó a la puerta—. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo para tu prometido.

Lily suspiró molesta. Podía jurar que sabía a donde se dirigía, con la secretaría, no hacía falta encontrarlo montándola para saber que se acostaban, y lo confirmó hacía unas pocas semanas cuando encontró unos mensajes en su móvil un tanto comprometedores. ¿Pero qué le iba a reclamar? Si ella había hecho lo mismo. Ya no, pero sí varias veces. Estaba tratando de arreglar la relación con Kurt, pero él cada vez la ponía más difícil.

Su pequeña empresa de Diseño de Interiores había despegado en los últimos meses, la primera exposición fue un éxito, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de tuviera su primer trabajo acompañados de varios después. Había hecho de todo, desde casas hasta oficinas, y debido a la demanda, ya había una chica Nimphadora Tonks que le ayudaba como su asistente. En los últimos cuatro meses prácticamente no había tenido tiempo ni para salir con sus amigas, ni para ver a su novio, mucho menos para vengarse de él. Pero la última experiencia la había dejado tan satisfecha que no había buscado algo similar de nuevo, sin embargo, Kurt estaba más insoportable que nunca y debido a que habían decidido pausar los planes de bodas –a causo de los sucesos recientes—, se desaparecía cada vez más, y Lily juraba que era para estar con la secretaría.

Le hervía la sangre solamente de pensar en ella. Siempre que iba a visitar a Kurt a su trabajo, ella la atendía de manera cortante y desinteresada, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, cosa que hacía rabiar a Lily. En ese momento tuvo la tentación de ir y ponerse el vestido negro. Miró el escritorio con una torre de papeles, y decidió que solo se lo pondría un momento, para recordar viejos tiempos.

Corrió a la habitación y desnudándose por completo, se puso el vestido negro sobre su piel. Había olvidado lo bien que lo lucía, miró sus pechos en punta excitándose por la sola sensación de usar esa prenda. Deslizó su mano por los muslos hacia su entrepierna, y se estremeció al sentirse tan húmeda. Rápidamente a su mente vino James, el chico con quien había pasado la última noche, sin saberlo. Pensó que ya era suficiente, pero sin quitarse el vestido se dirigió al escritorio, y comenzó a sacar los planos con los que trabajaba. Su mano buscaba un lápiz en el cajón, pero se encontró con un papel que conocía muy bien, porque por lo menos una vez a la semana lo sacaba, lo veía, y luego lo volvía a guardar. Se había memorizado el número, pero aún permanecía la tentación de llamarlo, ¿esperaría él que lo llamara? Por supuesto que no, si él hubiera querido verla, habría aparecido en su apartamento, sabía dónde vivía, pero no lo había hecho.

Aún con la entrepierna palpitándole por la excitación, tomó el auricular y marcó el número de memoria. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cada vez que sonaba el pitido que indicaba que la llamada entraba correctamente, el pitido silenció y se escuchó una voz masculina.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hola? ¿Habla James?

—Sí, ¿quién es usted?

No pudo más. Colgó la llamada.

—Esto es una locura, Lily, haz abandonado aquellas cosas. Si tenías ganas de sexo, aquí estaba Kurt y no debiste habérselo negado –murmuró para sí misma—. Aggr, no tengo ganas de sexo, tengo ganas de él. Basta de negarlo, Lily.

Volteó los ojos para sí misma, y nuevamente se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, a una más cómoda, esta vez poniéndose ropa interior.

—A trabajar.

En la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó con dolor en el cuello, se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio con uno de los planos bajo su mejilla. A su lado había una taza de café ya fría, y pensó en lo idiota que era por haberla dejado ahí, podría haberla derramado durmiendo y arruinado todo su trabajo. Se estiró, y después de prepararse un saludable desayuno, acompañado de otra taza de café, decidió tomar un baño. Eligió su atuendo con cuidado, debía parecer una persona profesional. Eligió un pantalón negro, con una blusa azul y chaqueta del conjunto, unas zapatillas de punta que le daban unos centímetros extra, y además estilizaban sus piernas aún más con el pantalón de pitillo. Un maquillaje suave, y un bolso que combinara, complementaron su atuendo.

Se quejó todo el camino mentalmente por tener que usar taxi, si tuviera su propio coche no tendría por qué andar batallando. Y justo por eso iba al banco, porque ya se había cansado de transportar planos, utensilios para trabajar, y un montón de cosas que compraba para llevar a cabo sus diseños. Necesitaba un auto, urgente.

Cuando llegó al gran edificio, seguía sorprendiéndola la magnitud del mismo, por supuesto había estado ahí con anterioridad, pero no por eso había menos que apreciar de aquella inmensidad, y ella, al haber estudiado diseño de interiores, no podía dejar de admirar la arquitectura también. Era un monumento clásico, de color blanco con grandes columnas. Pisos de mármol, y adornos dorados en su interior, todos los detalles eran en caoba y dorado, tenía unos techos altos con pinceladas a mano reflejando un intenso cielo con ángeles, una verdadera obra de arte.

Llegó al escritorio de una señorita, y preguntó por la oficina de Arnolf Smith. Aunque había estado allí mil veces visitando a Kurt, era la primera vez que entraba por aquella parte del edificio; las oficinas del Departamento Jurídico tenían otra entrada al otro lado de la manzana. La señorita le dio unas claras instrucciones, y subió las escaleras blancas también de mármol, inmensas, que le recordaban a Cenicienta dejando su zapatilla en el palacio. Soñó con el día en que se casaría con Kurt, y deseó bajar por aquellas grandes escaleras; en el primer descanso había un gran reloj antiguo que marcaba que iba a llegar tarde si no se daba prisa, así que aceleró el paso prometiéndose apreciar el diseño del lugar al salir.

Se encontró con las grandes puertas de caoba que le había indicado la señorita, y dentro había una recepción que conducía a otro pasillo, más amplio, y más soberbio.

—Buen día, tengo cita con el señor Arnolf Smith, mi nombre es Lily Evans— murmuró mirando a la secretaria que tenía la cabeza baja.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que estaba el teléfono, le hizo un gesto de que la esperara un momento, pero cuando vio que la señorita comenzó a reírse se dio cuenta que no era una llamada importante.

—Pero qué cosas dice, por supuesto que me encanta el té…

Miró su reloj, faltaban exactamente dos minutos, con una nueva carcajada de la secretaria decidió que era suficiente. Carraspeó un poco, y cuando nuevamente le puso atención, le dijo:

—De verdad tengo prisa, tengo cita con el señor Arnolf.

—Siga el pasillo a la derecha.

De mala gana siguió la dirección que le dio, y nuevamente se encontró con un escritorio pero esta vez más pequeño, junto a ella había una puerta también caoba, con letras doradas que decía "Lic. Smith".

—Buenas tardes, ¿es Lily Evans? –preguntó esta vez la secretaria.

—Así es.

—Pase por favor, el señor Smith la está esperando.

Suspiró aliviada y entró en la pequeña oficina, decorada de una manera más rustica; que cuando Arnolf Smith habló, supo exactamente por qué, era escocés, tal vez de algún pueblo.

—Bienvenida, señorita Evans. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

—Muy bien, con un poco de curiosidad acerca de su llamada –dijo intentado utilizar los modales que había ensayado para conseguir el préstamo.

El hombre suspiró y juntó las manos, lo que no le dio buena espina a Lily.

—Ha habido un problema con los comprobantes de ingresos, estos no son claros y aunque muestra Estados de Cuenta Bancarios, no hay manera de demostrar que…

—¡Claro que sí, señor Smith! En su momento cuando vine a solicitar el préstamo, le comenté que estaba emprendiendo mi propia empresa, por el momento estoy como Persona Física debido al poco tiempo de la misma, y compruebo mis impuestos con las facturas que le entregué.

Arnolf parecía que algo ocultaba, era claro que lo que decía Lily era totalmente cierto, y no solamente estaba su palabra, sino que había comprobantes oficinales con firma y sello de todo lo que decía. Sin embargo, algo más pasaba y Lily lo sabía.

—Señor Smith, yo sé que usted está haciendo todo lo posible para que se me otorgue el préstamo –murmuró inclinándose sobre el escritorio, mostrando un poco de escote—, pero ambos sabemos que mis papeles están en regla. Por esta razón, no comprendo por qué me están denegando el crédito, si usted pudiera decirme qué es lo que debo hacer… estaría eternamente agradecida.

Arnolf se aclaró la garganta. Se veía ligeramente sonrosado, y se acomodó mejor la corbata.

—Falta una de las firmas. Al parecer el Gerente tiene ciertos requerimientos además de los ya establecidos para otorgar un crédito de esa cantidad, y estos son que el solicitante debe ser mayor a 30 años, o tener comprobantes de ingresos de por lo menos un año; como usted solamente nos está entregando de los últimos cuatro meses, él no cree que usted sea candidata para el préstamo.

—¡Quiero hablar con él!

Después de haber hablado con el Señor Smith por, por lo menos media hora, al final lo convenció de que su jefe la atendiera. Ambos se encontraban frente a la secretaria que no paraba de hablar por teléfono, esperando que los atendieran, al parecer estaba muy ocupado, pero Lily ya se estaba impacientando. El Señor Smith parecía inquieto, pero no sabía si era porque tenía mucho trabajo, o simplemente no quería encontrarse con su jefe. Después de mil minutos, por fin la secretaria les indicó que pasaran a la puerta que antes no había visto, pero estaba al fondo del salón.

El Señor Smith abrió la puerta para que ella pasara, y casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando frente a sus ojos estaba el hombre que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde hacía unos meses atrás, tenía el auricular en el oído, y no parecía percatarse de que ya habían entrado a la estancia.

—Te invito a tomar té, ¿qué dices? –Murmuraba en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para Lily—, ya me dijiste que sí te gusta…

En ese momento, levantó la mirada y se le bajaron los colores del rostro. Rápidamente colgó el auricular, y se puso de pie para recibirlos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Esta mañana me acompaña la señorita Evans porque negaron su préstamo, ha insistido mucho para hablar con usted –dijo un tanto nervioso.

Asintió con la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos en Lily.

—Está bien, Arnolf, yo me encargo. Déjame su expediente.

El Señor Smith no muy convencido, dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio, y sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la oficina. James tomó la carpeta y la estudió con cuidado. Lily observó aquellos largos dedos pasar las hojas, y se estremeció. ¿Qué le diría?

—Acaba de emprender una empresa "Stylish Think", ¿cuánto tiempo dice que la comenzó?

—Hace medio año empecé a proyectarla, pero empezamos a operar hace cuatro meses. Ahí están los comprobantes de…

James hizo un gesto con su mano para que guardara silencio, intentando ser cortés, pero fue un acto que molestó a Lily. Respiró profundamente y después clavó sus castaños ojos en ella.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Smith le comentó las políticas que tenemos para otorgar un préstamo. Debe entenderme que esto es algo que no está en mis manos, esto viene desde un puesto más arriba que el mío y no puedo hacer mucho.

Le sonrió de manera coqueta, y por un segundo Lily pensó en la posibilidad de que no la había reconocido.

—Debe haber alguna manera. No me malinterprete, señor Potter…

—James, llámeme James –dijo con un destello pícaro en sus ojos, Lily se preguntó si estaría jugando con ella.

—No me malinterprete, James, pero honestamente sus políticas son ridículas.

El chico soltó una grave carcajada que desconcertó a Lily. Tenía los labios de un color muy intenso y una mirada picara que lo complementaba. Hasta ese momento no había recordado muy bien su apariencia, pero sus recuerdos estaban muy cerca de la realidad. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, cuando él se inclinó en el escritorio mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Sabe, Lily? Sus ojos me parecen muy familiares. ¿Nos conocíamos antes?

Sus dudas se acababan de confirmar, realmente él no la había reconocido. Tal vez aquella noche estaba demasiado borracho.

—N—no, no creo. Me acordaría, tengo excelente memoria.

Pareció dejarlo pasar, porque regresó a la carpeta que había quedado al otro lado del escritorio, y releyó una tabla que aparecía en la última hoja.

—Me temo, señorita Evans, que no puedo hacer mucho por su caso. Por este medio está un poco complicado recibir el préstamo y dudo mucho que en cualquier otro banco vayan a darle un préstamo con tan pocos comprobantes de ingresos –suspiró—. Podríamos buscar otras opciones: hay una gran posibilidad de que aceptemos el préstamo si cuenta con un aval.

—¿Un aval?

—Sí, es la persona que se quedaría con la deuda en caso de que usted tuviera algún problema que le impidiera realizar los pagos. Esta persona debe ser mayor de 30 años de preferencia, y tener comprobantes de ingresos con una cantidad superior a la que usted presenta, y de por lo menos 6 meses laborando en la misma empresa. ¿Considera a alguien con estas características?

No había mucho que pensar, por supuesto no había nadie que pudiera ser su aval, sus amigos todos eran menores de 30 años, y familia no tenía, a excepción de su odiosa hermana que jamás aceptaría hacer algo por ella.

—Lo siento, no.

—¿Consideraría un préstamo hipotecario?

—No tengo casa propia.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita Evans, pero esto está fuera de mis manos.

Se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero no por eso iba a fallar. Todo era parecía una red de burocracia, pero estaba segura de que si realmente James Potter era el gerente del Departamento de Prestamos, algo podría hacer. Pensaba agotar hasta la última opción.

James la miraba de manera intensa, esperando una respuesta. Pero Lily sabía que solamente estaba estudiando su cuerpo, no había manera de engañarse, socio o ebrio, a él le atraía Lily. Si tan solo recordase que habían tenido un encuentro meses atrás… tal vez eso ayudaría. De tan solo recordar un par de escenas de aquella noche, no pudo evitar sentirse acalorada. Había soñado tantas veces encontrarlo nuevamente, pero su orgullo le había impedido hacer cualquier cosa, sin embargo, por alguna causa, el universo la había puesto en esa habitación. Definitivamente era una señal, una señal positiva a la obtención de su préstamo.

—¿De verdad no nos conocemos? Te me haces muy familiar.

—A decir verdad, tu cara también me recuerda a alguien.

Si él podía jugar ese juego, ella también. James embozó una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde?

—Tal vez alguna noche que salí con mis amigas, ¿sales seguido?

James se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decir que no lo hago.

Definitivamente estaba jugando con ella. Por un momento se sintió más segura, James definitivamente sí la reconoció, ahora ¿qué podría decirle?

Ese hombre le calentaba hasta los huesos. Toda su expresión corporal gritaba "peligro", la manera en que la mirada de lado, con una pequeña sonrisa en aquellos labios de color intenso, un mechón de cabello que se escapaba del descuidado peinado. Quiso saltar sobre el escritorio y revivir aquellas escenas que habían asaltado sus sueños casi todas las noches.

—Debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer.

—Lo siento mucho, Lily –sonrió cínicamente—. No puedo hacer nada para darte el préstamo, ni aunque te acostaras conmigo te podría ayudar.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, le estaba declarando la guerra en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más. Se puso de pie mientras recogía su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Quiso decir algo más antes de salir, pero solamente se giró para verlo una vez más, de pie al lado de su escritorio, estudiándola de pies a cabeza.

Cuando salió del edificio estaba furiosa. Furiosa con James. Era un idiota. No solamente por no haberle dado el préstamo, sino también por su manera tan descarada de comportarse. Al principio creyó su cuento de que no sabía quién era, pero después era más que obvio que lo sabía perfectamente, y ni siquiera eso había ayudado. Había metido su miembro en su cuerpo pero no podía ayudarla con el préstamo. Que inepto, eso demostraba que solamente servía para una cosa.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota –murmuraba Lily caminando hacia la parada del autobús.

Tenía que hacer una llamada, era lo único que podría calmar sus nervios, pero Alice estaba en el trabajo. Trabajo. Ahora que lo pensaba no había sabido nada de Dora en toda la mañana. ¿Cómo iría todo?

Tomó su móvil y llamó a la marcación rápida a Dora. Sonó un par de veces antes de que la universitaria tomara la llamada.

—¿Qué tal, Lily?

—¿Cómo va todo, Dora? –murmuró ya en la parada de autobús.

—Muy bien, se acaba de ir el electricista y el candelabro que elegiste, ¡quedó espectacular!

—Perfecto –sonrió, al fin una buena noticia—. Me pasaré por allá después de almorzar, quiero dejar unas cosas.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal la cita en el banco?

—Ni me lo digas. Pésimo. Me negaron el préstamo. Tendré que considerar la opción de Kurt.

—Ay, Lily, no sé qué decirte –la voz de su asistente sonó triste, más que una asistente se estaba volviendo su amiga.

—No me digas nada. Mejor mantenme al tanto de cómo van las cosas, cualquier cosa ya estaré disponible.

—Cualquier cosa te aviso.

—Nos vemos por la tarde, Dora.

—Hasta luego.

Suspiró molesta mientras guardaba el móvil. Estaba de muy mal humor, y además, caliente. Miró el autobús que se acercaba y decidió que tendría que darle una visita a Kurt para calmarse un poco. Su cuerpo temblaba todavía por la rabia que había pasado mientras rodeaba la manzana, pero cuando llegó al edificio conocido atravesó los pasillos sin chistar hasta que estuvo enfrente de la odiosa secretaria.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?— sonrió con el labial barato que usaba ese día.

—Vengo a ver a mi prometido –dijo tratando de resaltar la última palabra.

Cada vez que iba se hacía la que no la conocía.

Hizo cara de sorprendida, y con una sonrisa hipócrita levantó el auricular.

—Señor Henry, su novia lo busca.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle "Prometida", pero se contuvo cuando inmediatamente después de bajar el auricular, le hizo una señal para que pasara. Se encaminó a paso apresurado, y abrió la puerta de su propia mano para encontrarse a Kurt a su lado. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y se echó a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Estás bien, Lily?

Sin responderle lo besó ardientemente. Kurt no pudo disimular su asombro, pero le duró muy poco pues se apresuró a corresponder el beso, tratando de imitar la intensidad de Lily. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo besaba así que sería un idiota si no aprovechaba.

La levantó de los glúteos depositándola en el escritorio, y sin demora deslizó los pantalones por las torneadas piernas. Lily mordió su labio con fuerza, pero al parecer no le importó porque solo un segundo después se vengó moviéndose tortuosamente dentro de ella. Ni siquiera se esmeró en ahogar sus gemidos, al contrario, quería que la idiota de la secretaria la escuchara, y no solo ella, sino que sus gritos fueron los suficientemente fuentes para que llegaran hasta la gerencia de préstamos.

* * *

 _Hola a todas!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación que le dieron al fic, estoy muy contenta de que realmente les haya gustado tanto como yo esperaba que lo hiciera. Estoy escribiendo algo diferente a lo usual, y me está gustando el cambio. Sin ven algo raro, es por eso, me estoy adaptando a un nuevo estilo, y aunque me está costando lo estoy intentando._

 _No sé cuánto tarde en actualizar porque voy escribiendo de a poco, y cuando tengo inspiración. Ahora mismo he dejado mi vida de estudiante de lado, y ahora soy una triste empleada que no tiene vacaciones, así que tengan paciencia._

 _Sobre mis otros fics, me preguntaron aunque les mencioné que la fierecilla domada me tiene un poco decepcionada, no pienso abandonarla, aunque tengo que admitir que se vuelve mi segundo prioridad en cuanto fics, porque este lo tengo mucho más desarrollado en mi cabeza y es el que me tiene más entusiasmada. Así que... mala noticia, en ese tardaré aún más que este en actualizar, bueno, ya veremos, nada está escrito. Depende de la musa. Y sobre Mar de Pasiones... piiii... no tengo nada, lo siento._

 _¡Déjame un review, por favor! ¡Me motiva mucho leer sus comentarios!_

 _Besos, S._


	3. Pensando con estilo

**Capítulo 3: Pensando con estilo**

Dos meses después.

— _Buen día, jefesita. Ya nos encontramos todos en Hughenden Manor, comenzaremos con los preparativos. Te esperamos para que des las indicaciones._

Escuchaba Lily el mensaje de voz que le había dejado Dora por la mañana en su teléfono móvil. Iba tarde, realmente muy muy tarde, había tenido que pedir prestado el escarabajo a Marlenne para permitirse llegar a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, en donde definitivamente no podría usar transporte público.

Hughenden Manor hasta el momento era su proyecto más ambicioso, era la primera vez que la contrataban para la remodelación de una mansión, y más aún una mansión que durante varios siglos fue un museo. Manor perteneció durante muchas décadas a la familia de unos de los primeros ministros, sin embargo, llegó el momento en que pasó a manos del estado, y los funcionaros decidieron que sería buena idea convertirla en un museo. No fue hasta unos meses atrás cuando la familia del Señor Gibbs decidió que quería adquirirla y convertirla en la casa de campo de la familia. Un lugar donde podrían pasar las vacaciones de verano relajándose, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y preparando fiestas campestres para gente de la aristocracia.

Se imaginaba personas de alto rango, arrogantes y estiradas. Lo suficientemente poderosas en la aristocracia inglesa, que seguro cenarían con la reina de vez en cuando. Claro, después de checar la lista de requerimientos Lily casi se había ido para atrás, al darse cuenta de las adquisiciones de la familia. En esta lista había cuadros reconocidos de pintores famosos, entre ellos Monet y Turner, así como reliquias de la familia, algunos muebles y adornos, de los cuales el Señor Gibbs pidió que los espacios se adecuaran para que estos pertenecieran a la decoración.

A Lily le había costado mucho trabajo, porque había espacios donde debía deslumbrar la clase y sofisticación, mientras que otros querían que fueran lo más clásico y minimalista posible. Cabe señalar que lo clásico y minimalista no combina, sin embargo, trató de llevar una armonía en los espacios.

Era la primera vez que visitaría Manor, sin embargo, había visto mil y una vez los planos y fotografías que el Señor Gibbs le había entregado. Por razones de seguridad, no se le mostraría el espacio hasta que los dueños aprobaran el diseño, y no fue hasta ese momento en que Lily se sintió realmente aliviada. La remodelación iba a costar una fortuna, pero aquella adinerada familia no sentía que sus bolsillos se vaciaran. Además de las reliquias y adquisiciones familiares, había otra lista que solicitaba la familia que se comprara y estuviera dentro de la decoración, entre ellos había un candelabro de techo que le había dado dolor de cabeza por casi dos semanas, ya que estaría en el área principal.

Manor era de tres pisos, y aunque Lily había respetado las dimensiones había hecho bastantes cambios a la estructura. Lo que antes era el área para la familia en el primer piso, había sido eliminado sustituyéndolo por el piso social. Es decir que había un salón de baile, salón de negocios, un comedor amplio para las visitas, una pequeña cocina que abastecía las reuniones, así como salón de té para las visitas. El segundo nivel había quedado casi intacto, manteniendo el área habitacional simplemente con remodelación de las habitaciones para hacer el espacio más acogedor y moderno; había habido un poco exigencias por los propietarios de cada habitación, pero eso había sido lo más sencillo del proyecto. Y por último el tercer nivel que se volvió el área de la familia, donde estaba la sala de lecturas, el despacho del señor, la biblioteca de la familia, cocina y comedor.

Prácticamente todo había sido diseñado para las necesidades de los dueños, ya que tenían una vida social muy activa querían asegurarse de que todo estuviera en condiciones de recibir muchas personas en las fiestas constantes que hacían. Y eso era lo que más le interesaba a Lily ya que el hecho de que más personas pudiera apreciar su trabajo era una gran oportunidad, pero solamente era cuestión de tiempo de que la aristocracia de Londres se familiarizara con su estilo, y pudiera competir en las grandes ligas.

Las manos le temblaban de la emoción, o quizá de los nervios, o tal vez del miedo. Iba con dos horas de retraso, sin mencionar que la locación está en el condado Buckingshamshire a casi una hora de camino. Apretó las manos en el volante dispuesta a relajarse. Lo importante era que su equipo ya estaba ahí, el carpintero, el electricista, el pintor y su asistente estaban preparando todo solamente para su llegada. Si no hubiera sido porque paso toda la noche pensando, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todo era culpa de Kurt, siempre Kurt.

Había prometido llevarla a cenar para festejar que al día siguiente iniciaría su gran proyecto, y la había dejado plantada. Se había comprado un bonito vestido de lentejuelas doradas que caía por un hombro; incluso había ido al salón para que le arreglaran el cabello. Se veía deslumbrante hasta ella misma lo sabía. Había esperado puntualmente la llegada de la cena, sin embargo después de dos horas de retraso se dio cuenta que su prometido le había fallado una vez más. Gruesas lágrimas habían arruinado su maquillaje, quebró algunas cosas por la rabia, humillación y decepción. Para después quedarse dormida.

Se había levantado tarde, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello alborotado, algunas lentejuelas se habían caído, y seguía triste.

—Deja de pensar en Kurt, sabes que es un imbécil – se dijo a sí misma, pero no pudo detener una lágrima furiosa que corrió por su mejilla.

Eran tantas las veces que su prometido la había decepcionado que ni siquiera se permitía pensar en todas ellas, no quería siquiera pensar en cual había sido la razón de su abandono. Quizá era verdad y había tenido demasiado trabajo, o tal vez nuevamente se revolcaba con la secretaria.

Antes se vengaba, pero ahora esas venganzas ya no le daban ningún placer, ya no llenaban ese vacío que sentía en su pecho. Un par de meses atrás, lo había intentado de nuevo, intentó volver a usar el vestido negro cuando salía con sus amigas. Había funcionado un par de veces, pero después de haber llegado hasta los términos finales con el tal James, no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza cada vez que utilizaba el vestidito negro. Poco había durado, porque lejos de las fiestas y salidas de noche, había conocido a alguien en el parque donde de vez en cuando salía a correr, y había estado acostándose con ese moreno adorable de hermosos ojos verdes. No era ni medianamente satisfactorio, había terminado fingiendo un orgasmo en cada encuentro para no herir el orgullo de aquel chico que se había portado como un caballero. Sin embargo, terminó tan rápido como empezó.

—Tal vez necesito nuevamente estar con Lucas, él me trataba bien, por lo menos cumplía cuando decía que iría, y no negaba que se acostaba con otras chicas.

Pensaba en voz alta mientras seguía el sendero que dirigía a Hughenden Manor. Trató de concentrarse en el camino pero no podía dejar de pensar en el imbécil de Kurt, en el buenazo de Lucas y de repente unos ojitos castaños de mirada picara aparecían. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza a James desde aquel encuentro en el banco, mas bien, no podía sacarlo desde que lo había conocido por primera vez seis meses atrás. Pero aquel encuentro en el banco, totalmente espontaneo, lo había dejado bien tatuado en su memoria. No era igual verlo, ebria, a medianoche, o por la mañana con una resaca horrible; a verlo con los cinco sentidos, entablar una conversación coherente y después marcharse con las bragas húmedas. De vez en cuando pensaba en él, pero era más frecuente cuando Kurt la había lastimado.

Condujo hasta que llegó a un letrero que anunciaba que estaba a pocos kilómetros de su destino. Admiró los bosques que se atravesaba el sendero, y sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies olvidando por completo su vida amorosa y sexual, cuando en lo alto de una colina se encontraba el edificio de ladrillos rojos. Era enorme, enorme. Y hermoso, más hermoso que en las fotografías, aquellas imágenes que le habían mostrado no le hacían justicia.

Estacionó el escarabajo en el jardín trasero donde pudo observar que ya estaban los autos de su equipo, así como los camiones de mudanza que transportarían los muebles viejos.

Ahí se encontraba Dora, con aquel teñido cabello rosa y la brillante playera de Aerosmith. Firmaba el permiso para que los trabajadores entraran a la mansión a hacer su trabajo. Había mucha gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, ya que comentó el Señor Gibbs que el personal de servicio apoyaría en la remodelación.

—¡Al fin llegas!— saltó Dora, ayudándola a bajar algunas cosas del auto.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿cómo va todo? –preguntó, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Además de ser simpática y torpe, Dora tenía un sexto sentido bastante desarrollado que le permitía ver cuando Lily tenía problemas. Más allá de ser solamente su asistente, también se había convertido en una amiga; era mucho más joven que ella, apenas se graduaba este año y estaba preparando su tesis de titulación, en la misma área que Lily, Diseño; pero habían congeniado desde el inicio.

—Muy bien, el Señor Gibbs tiene a toda la gente trabajando sacando cosas y guardando, llegaste en buen momento porque solamente faltan algunos muebles— dijo con las manos llenado de planos, y un mechón rosa tapándole un ojo—, si hubieras llegado antes habrías tenido que esperar.

—Entonces llegué a tiempo.

Dora miró a través del mechón rosa que tapaba su ojo, y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tienes los ojos hinchados.

—Claro que no –bajó la mirada Lily, mientras cerraba el escarabajo.

—Kurt te hizo llorar, ¿verdad? De nuevo. Ese imbécil.

Podía ser muy agresiva cuando se lo proponía.

—No te preocupes, eso ya pasó.

—Lily, no te das cuentas que eso que tienen ustedes es una relación muy extraña. Él te engaña, tú lo engañas, sabes que te engaña y aun así sigues con él.

—Lo amo.

Gruñó como respuesta.

—Siempre te justificas con el amor, si realmente lo amarás no lo compartirías con nadie. Sabrías que lo quieres solo para ti, y sin embargo, no te importa que esté con otra— afirmó mientras se alejaba.

Dora le había dicho eso un montón de veces, y Lily seguía sin pensar mucho en esa reflexión, probablemente era cierto, pero cada vez que interiorizaba un poco más algo pasaba. Como en esta ocasión que su asistente tropezó con una piedra, y los planos se llenaron de tierra. En lugar de molestarse, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, era demasiado gracioso la persona tan servicial que era y al mismo tiempo tan torpe, simplemente esos dos aspectos chocaban.

—¿Has visto al señor Gibbs? –preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí, sí, hace un momento paso por aquí. Ya verás, Lily, el lugar es impresionante –sonrió aun en el suelo—, jamás habíamos trabajado en un lugar así. Te encantará.

Y no se equivocó, era una mansión al puro estilo georgiano. Seguía tapizado por telas y alfombras, y tenía un fuerte aroma a madera que decoraba gran parte de la recepción. Definitivamente el museo había conservado casi en su totalidad la decoración original, pero su cliente quería algo nuevo, conservar el estilo clásico pero al mismo tiempo eliminar lo que estuviera muy pasado de moda. Había sido un cliente exigente, pero al final había logrado conseguir el estilo que buscaba.

Al entrar había un pasillo que conducía a diferentes áreas de la planta baja, quiso verlo todo. Pero Dora la guio a la izquierda a lo que parecía la sala de entrar, porque en ese momento los trabajadores se las ingeniaban por sacar los sillones por aquellas angostas puertas. La sala estaba llena de gente, y Lily pudo distinguir al señor Gibbs conversar con una trabajadora.

—Buena tarde, señor Gibbs – saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Oh, señorita Evans, al fin llega, estábamos un poco preocupados de que se hubiera perdido en el camino –dijo el hombre con acento irlandés bastante marcado.

El señor Gibbs no era nadie más, ni nadie menos que el mayordomo de aquella familia aristócrata. Había sido el representante todo ese tiempo, y Lily suponía que para mantener el anonimato y la privacidad de aquella importante familia. Al inicio cuando aceptó el trabajo, tuvo que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que no se dedicaba a hacer muchas preguntas. La familia no llegaría a la mansión hasta el último día de remodelación.

—Tuve algunas complicaciones, pero no, no fue ningún problema encontrar el lugar. Es una casa hermosa.

—Realmente será la joya familiar, y tengo mucha confianza en usted Lily. Así como esta familia, ya que había olvidado comentarle que en un mes más se hará la fiesta de inauguración de la Manor. Que seguramente coincidirá con los tiempos pactados. –murmuró al final ejerciendo un poco de presión. Lily lo notó.

La sonrisa de Lily se puso un poco tensa. No esperaba eso, claro que tampoco tenía pensado retrasarse pero en las remodelaciones siempre ocurrían cosas inesperadas. Pero respiró hondo, su voz interior le dijo que se tranquilizará, y con voz queda respondió:

—Claro que sí, todo estará listo para entonces.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, poco a poco fueron terminando habitación por habitación. La mansión era un lugar de casi 15 habitaciones y 5 baños. Había aspirado todo el aire del campo que pudiera, apreciado cada árbol y flor de los inmensos jardines con los que contaba, incluso había conocido a casi todos los trabajadores de la mansión, y se sorprendió encontrar tantos. Después de ese primer día, por increíble que pareciera no había tenido ningún problema con Kurt, Dora lo atribuía a que Lily estaba tan ocupada para ver a su prometido, que incluso no había tenido la oportunidad de que la dejara plantada. Lo cual cada vez se había más recurrente, pero Lily estaba tan fascinada por ese proyecto que disfrutaba cada espacio, y cada arreglo que colocaba.

Ya había conocido a la familia, por lo menos por fotografías, todo el tercer piso estaba repleto de cuadros pintados a mano de cada miembro de la familia, colocados cuidadosamente en uno de los grandes pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca. Ahí había demostrado que era una familia de larga trayectoria y, vaya sorpresa, dueños del banco donde trabajaba su prometido. Había descubierto una fotografía en blanco y negro con el primer local en Londres, donde una pareja aparecía tomados de las manos con cuatro niños pequeños sentados en el suelo.

La iluminación estaba completa, habían arreglado los muros e incluso los muebles ya estaban colocados. Solamente faltaban los últimos detalles para la inauguración de la mansión. Estaba muy nerviosa porque el señor Gibbs le había comunicado que ese último día en la fiesta, estaría toda la familia, y además acudirían invitados muy importantes. Eso solamente aumentó la presión, y decidió que al día siguiente, se iría antes de que saliera el sol.

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Era la primera vez que hacía tan poco tiempo para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, el escarabajo de Marlenne iba a buena velocidad comiéndose kilómetros. Era sábado, pero no le importaba trabajar unas horas extras con el propósito, obviamente, de que aquellos invitados tan importantes apreciarán el trabajo que había hecho, y le llovieran ofertas de trabajo en los próximos meses.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, el señor Gibbs ya la esperaba con una humeante taza de café.

—¿Tan temprano, señorita Lily? –preguntó con su marcado acento.

—Era necesario que me adelantara, mi equipo no debe tardar en llegar. Usted también, señor Gibbs, parece que madrugó el día de hoy.

—Todos nos hemos levantado al alba para tener la casa limpia para cuando los invitados lleguen. Además la señora y su hijo ya se encuentran aquí, son bastante madrugadores y les gusta tener el desayuno hecho después de cabalgar.

Lily recordó la caballeriza que estaba cerca del ala oeste, había unos cinco sementales hermosos de pelaje brillante. Pensó que habían sido comprados con la casa, pero más tarde se enteró de que sus dueños tenían cierta afición por el polo, y esos caballos los habían entrenado desde años atrás.

—¿Cuándo llegaron la señora y su hijo? –preguntó curiosa, el día anterior cuando se fue no había visto a nadie llegar.

—Ayer por la tarde. Pero seguramente no vio los autos porque se encuentran en el garaje.

—Seguramente— tuvo que aceptar.

Además, el día anterior se la había pasado en el segundo piso decorando las habitaciones para invitados.

Después de terminarse la taza de café, se dirigió a la sala de estar que se había convertido en salón de fiestas, para colocar las cortinas, estas eran grandes y pesadas, pero por supuesto, sumamente elegantes. Estaba arriba de la escalera cuando a través de la ventana vio a la señora y a su hijo dirigirse a la entrada principal, ambos llevaban botas de montar y aún no se habían quitado los guantes. El hijo de la señora era alto y fornido, llevaba unos lentes oscuros que no daban mucho pie a observar su rostro, pero Lily tuvo que detenerse de las ventanas para no caer por la escalera. La curiosidad es una poderosa enemiga.

—¿Qué tal la brisa de la mañana? –preguntó el señor Gibbs recibiéndolos.

—Espectacular, Gibbs, moría por montar por las mañanas –escuchó la melodiosa voz de la señora de la casa.

—Solamente quiero darme un baño –expresó el joven con voz ronca.

—Le diré a la mucama que prepare su baño, joven.

—Perfecto –y sin decir más, atravesó el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras de caracol.

Lily miró de pies a cabeza a la señora, era una mujer más joven de lo que creía, que lucía muy bien la ropa de montar. Se notaba deportiva, y a pesar de la gafas, Lily pudo distinguir un rostro armonioso que había visto en un par de fotografías.

—Realmente fue muy gratificante –sonrió pasándose la larga trenza negra por el hombro.

—Me da mucho gusto. Por ciento, señora, aprovecho para presentarle a la señorita Lily… —murmuró Gibbs guiándola a la sala donde aún permanecía en la escalera.

Se apresuró a dejar la cortina donde pudiera, y descendió las escaleras para mirar los ojos de la señora de la casa.

—Es un placer, Lily, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado decorar mi casa –sonrió, formando unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos marrones.

—Al contrario, tiene una casa hermosa, y disfruté mucho trabajar en ella.

—Tengo que decir que lograste lo imposible, haz hecho un buen trabajo. Mi marido quedará encantado. Mi nombre es Eufemia Potter, es un placer.

—Un gusto, Señora Potter.

Ambas mujeres tomaron sus manos, pero justo en ese momento el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de Lily comenzó a sonar, apresurando la despedida.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes –le quitó importancia Eufemia—, tengo cosas que hacer así que tampoco te quito tu tiempo. ¡Buen trabajo, Lily!— exclamó lo último, subiendo las escaleras de caracol.

Lily se apresuró a sacar el móvil del bolsillo, y le sorprendió reconocer el número de Kurt a esas horas de la mañana.

—¿Si?

—¡Buen día, mi amor! –respondió alegre, no pudo evitar pensar que habría hecho la noche anterior.

—Buen día, cielo, me sorprende tu llamada.

Su voz cambió de tono, y refunfuñó un poco antes de responder:

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero recordé que hoy es tu último día de trabajo, y creo que deberíamos celebrar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Creo que ya fue suficiente de cenar fuera, he subido un par de kilos— se quejó Lily, retomando sus actividades arriba de la escalera.

—No, no, no te quiero invitar a cenar en un restaurante. Sino quiero invitarte a bailar, —su voz sonaba muy emocionada, pero su prometida ya estaba un poquito cansada de tantas promesas incumplidas— van abrir un nuevo lugar que dicen estará muy bien, habrá música de todo y me tomé la libertad de invitar a tus amigas.

Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Kurt tenía meses que no se tomaba tantas molestias para hacerla feliz, quizá había funcionado la distancia que había provocado su trabajo. Pero más sorprendente era que ellas hubieran aceptado, especialmente Alice.

—De acuerdo. Si ellas aceptaron creo que es una buena ocasión para salir, realmente lo necesito. Además –sonrió—, ojalá pudieras ver lo hermoso que quedó, no puedo tomar fotografías por el acuerdo que firme, pero estoy segura que te hubiera encantado…

—Amor, tengo que dejarte, ya llegó mi jefe y no he mandado un reporte. Te llamó luego, ¿sí? Te amo –murmuró antes de cortar la llamada.

Lily bufó. Era demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Guardó nuevamente el móvil, y continuó con su tarea hasta que llegaron los refuerzos cerca de una hora después. Dora estaba más alegre que nunca, pero Lily quería mantenerla lejos de las reliquias familiares, pues su euforia solía terminar en un desastre.

Terminaron un par de horas antes del evento. Eufemia andaba por toda la planta baja, con el cabello hecho y el maquillaje reluciente aunque con un pijama, dirigiendo el barco, quitando, poniendo. Revisaba que los alimentos estuvieran listos, que no faltara ningún copa por lustrar y que no hubiera una motita de polvo en las esquinas. Dora y el equipo se habían ido un cuarto de hora antes, pero Lily había decidido que aún faltaban algunos detalles que solamente ella podría hacer.

—Quiero que las bebidas estén suficientemente frías cuando llegue la hora –decía Eufemia desde la cocina.

Mientras Lily decidía donde colocar un banco que ya había movido seis veces en la última semana, y estaba tentada a desaparecerlo porque era lo único que le causaba conflicto. Si lo colocaba en la esquina derecha se vería muy lleno, y si lo hacía en la izquierda entorpecería la ventana principal.

—Desaparecerlo, no hay otra opción.

—Lily, tal vez deberías irte –murmuró Eufemia pasando a su lado, dispuesta a subir las escaleras para terminar de arreglarse—, parece que habrá una tormenta.

—No se preocupe, en un momento me iré.

Decidido. Tomó el banco, y subió las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, lo colocaría en la biblioteca, un espacio que seguramente nadie notaría que ahí no iba.

La biblioteca era grande, y tenía muchos estantes repletos de libros, algunos pertenecían a la casa, y otros tantos, Eufemia los había sumado a la colección, ya que era una completa fanática de la literatura. Atravesó los estantes hasta el fondo, donde decidió que ahí nadie lo notaria.

—Relájate…— escuchó una voz al otro lado del estante. Era masculina y ronca— solamente relájate.

Los pelos se le pusieron se punta, pensó que quizá sería un fantasma.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve? –se escuchó una segunda voz que la tranquilizó, esta vez femenina. Temblorosa y por no decir excitada.

—Nadie viene para acá –murmuró el hombre.

Un gruñido, y después un gemido femenino.

Lily no aguantó la curiosidad, se deslizó sin hacer ruido al margen del estante, y colocando sus ojos a la altura del primer espacio entre los libros, distinguió una pareja practicando sexo.

La boca se le secó. La chica traía uniforme de personal de servicio con la falda arriba, y tenía una bonita cara de porcelana sonrosada, no debía tener más de 17 años. Al chico no le distinguía el rostro, pero era de espalda ancha, y por la marca de su ropa, no debía ser otro más que el hijo de Eufemia. Estaba bueno, muy bueno, incluso más de lo que lo estaba Lucas, y su cuerpo tenía algo que lo hacía atractivo, tal vez era el porte.

Llevó la mano a la unión entre ellos y comenzó a acariciar el clitoria de la chiquilla. Lily observó las manos varoniles hacer el trabajo, y debía confesar que casi podía sentir aquellos largos dedos acariciándola. Dios, ella no estaba enferma, nunca había visto a otra pareja hacer eso, ni siquiera se atrevía a ver pornografía. Pero aquel chico tenía algo en su forma de moverse, o tal vez era su voz ronca que le provocaba cosquillas en la zona sur.

El pecho de la chica bajaba y subía rápidamente, mientras él aceleraba el ritmo, para después escuchar un fuerte gemido que venía desde la garganta. Se apresuró a tapar la boca de la chica, y giró su cabeza en busca de algún testigo, cuál fue su sorpresa que unos ojos verdes lo veían entre los libros.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Lily se echó a andar hacia la salida, dejando el banco en el camino, pero antes de llegar a la salida una fuerte mano la tomó de la muñeca, y una chiquilla pasó a su lado corriendo.

—¿Quién eres? –dijo él con aquella voz ronca.

Lily se giró a encararlo, pero le dio de frente un par de ojos picaros y un cabello que recordaba muy bien. La soltó, parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

Era él. Él otra vez. Estaba excitado, Lily lo había interrumpido y ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar sus pantalones.

—¿Lily, verdad?

Olía a colonia cara y a sexo. Su voz era rasposa por la excitación, tenía un chupetón bastante evidente en el pecho justo donde su camisa de abría. Estaba ardiente, y Lily quería comérselo.

—Sí. ¿James, verdad?

—James Potter.

Entonces cayó en cuenta mientras quedaba prendada de aquella fuerte mirada. No le había llamado la atención el apellido de Eufemia, justo porque es un apellido bastante común en Gran Bretaña, pero sí que el destino quería que lo encontrara. De todos los Potter que había en el país, ella tenía que encontrarse justo con la familia de él.

—¿James?

Se escuchó una voz llamándolo fuera de la biblioteca. Era su madre.

James se cerró los pantalones y acomodó su camisa. Todo esto sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes.

—¿¡James?! –llamó una vez más. Esta vez se escuchaba más cerca.

—Acá, madre.

Eufemia ya estaba con el vestido de noche puesto, y se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo.

—Hijo, tienes que prepararte. Ah, perdón, Lily— soltó dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja—. James, ¿ya conoces a Lily Evans? Fue la encargada de hacer que este lugar quedara como cuento de hadas –sonrió—.

Los picaros ojos la miraron con burla.

—¿Ah, si? No lo sabía. Apenas la encontré.

—Bueno, Lily, querida, él es mi hijo James Potter.

—Sí… ya nos habíamos presentado.

Estaba incomoda. Muy incomoda. Pero él parecía en su entorno, porque sonrió con burla acompañando a sus ojos.

—Es verdad, Lily, quedó muy bien. Y mi habitación es justo como la imaginé, muchas gracias.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Su nombre sonaba muy bien con aquella ronca voz.

—Fue un placer.

—Bueno, querida, perdona que tenga que llevármelo pero ya están llegando los autos y, este jovencito tiene que darse un baño— sonrió apenada, jalando a James del brazo—. Nos veremos nuevamente para darte el último cheque, muchas gracias por todo el trabajo que hiciste, quedó espectacular.

Lily sonrió también quitándole importancia, y observó como la pareja abandonaba la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba, sintió sus rodillas temblar y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo un momento. Se preguntó si se habría notado su nerviosismo, y es que no había manera de sentirse de otra modo, cuando unos ojos tan penetrantes de atraviesan la mirada, acompañado de un cuerpo tan viril.

Trató de calmarse unos minutos más. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que no se calmaría ni un poquito hasta que no abandonara el lugar donde podría volvérselo a encontrar en cada esquina, decidió bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta de servicio. Se montó en el bendito escarabajo de Marlenne, y se alejó de la Manor cuando comenzó a llover. A través de los cristales pudo visualizar la mansión sobre la colina, con todas las luces iluminando las habitaciones.

En ese momento, el auto comenzó a vibrar de una manera extraña que asustó a Lily. Rezaba porque no fuera a apagarse, cuando de repente en un charco, el acelerador no dio más. Trató de encenderlo nuevamente, pero la batería parecía muerta. Con todo y la lluvia abandonó el escarabajo para intentar abrir el cofre, pero de un segundo a otro, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentó, y la tormenta comenzó. Sin otra opción tuvo que subir nuevamente al auto completamente empapada.

Necesitaba ayuda y lo sabía. Con las manos temblorosas localizó el móvil, y evaluó sus opciones: llamar a Kurt solo lo preocuparía, y no podría ayudarla estando a una hora de distancia. El señor Gibbs era su única salida.

* * *

 _Hola, chicas!_

 _¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Tengo que confesar que me costó HORRORES, siempre digo eso, pero es cierto. Escribí este capítulo tres veces, tres versiones diferente pero la misma idea. Tarde mucho en decidir cómo Lily conocería a Eufemia, y además el encuentro con James quería que fuera con la sensaciones a flor de piel. Estudie un poco de la locación de este capítulo, que es Hughender Manor, un museo real, y tuvo que buscar imagenes para describir el lugar, pero lo hice de un modo muy particular imaginando los espacios, ya que no hay mucha información sobre ello. Si quieren saber un poquito más, solo pongan en un buscador, para que vean lo hermosa que es._

 _Los invito a que dejen un review. He estado muy contenta con la aceptación que ha tenido el fic, que aunque es más maduro que In love with James, las personas que me han leído conocen mi estilo, y me está costando no cambiarlo, sino mejorarlo. Sobre todo el tema del narrador que es... uff... niveles mayores para mí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho._

 _También los invito a seguirme en twitter: stefaniacc1, a veces publico cositas y podemos estar en contacto._

 _Un beso, S._


	4. Have you ever seen the rain?

_Disclaimer: El título del capítulo pertenece a una canción de Creedence. Todo lo que puedan reconocer, no me pertenece._

 _¡Hola, chicas!_

 _Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado un poco ocupada y como siempre, los capítulos me están costando mucho trabajo. Entre el trabajo y mis ahora responsabilidades de adulto, van matando poco a poco cada pizca de imaginación e ingenio que tenemos. Consejo: no dejen que la rutina los envuelva, porque si es así, están perdidos._

 _Por otro lado, ¡muchísimas gracias por la aceptación del fic! Me tiene muy contenta que les esté gustando. Es una historia diferente (creo yo) a las que hay por la comunidad, y espero que realmente este cambio les agrade. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, realmente apreciaría que dejaran un comentario al terminar de leer el capítulo._

 _No tengo fecha de actualización ni de esta ni de mis demás fics, como siempre. Tengan paciencia._

 _Los dejo con el fic:_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: "Have you ever seen the rain?"**

Tenía varios minutos que había cortado la llamada con el señor Gibbs. Había dicho que un auto iría a buscarla, pero Lily temía que no fuera hasta que bajara la lluvia y para entonces ya sería muy tarde, ella lo único que quería era que alguien le ayudara a poner en marcha el maldito escarabajo de Marlenne. Hasta entonces la había sacado de apuro el préstamo de su amiga, pero ese día la maldecía, porque había tenido que pasar por aquello.

Pero entonces recordó. James había sido el maldito imbécil que le había negado el crédito para un auto propio, y ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado, le había mencionado que el era un simple empleado y no podía disponer por decisiones de sus jefes, pero en realidad era el hijo del dueño. Maldito bastardo. No se cansaría de maldecir hasta que alguien le ayudara, y más les valía que pudieran solucionar ese problema antes de que se congelara hasta los huesos.

La primavera apenas estaba iniciando, pero seguía haciendo demasiado frío y no era época de tormentas. El clima era bastante extraño, de repente entrando la tarde lo que había sido una mañana soleada, se había tornado gris y frío.

En la oscuridad de la noche pudo visualizar las luces de un auto que se acercaba, parecía una camioneta y se alegró de comprobar que se estacionó en la orilla de la carretera, y de ella descendía Fred. Uno de los chicos que trabajaba en Manor, un joven alto y delgado, que aparentaba estudiar el bachillerato. A pesar de la lluvia, Lily lo distinguió y en pocos minutos ambos se encontraban con el cofre abierto frente al escarabajo, con el agua chorreando por sus ropas.

—Probablemente solo se descargó la batería— decía Fred limpiando sus gafas que se empañaban.

Lily suspiró, le había confirmado sus sospechas.

—¿Podemos pasarle carga? Tengo una cita muy importante en un par de horas.

—Lo siento, señorita Lily, pero no es seguro manejar cargas eléctricas bajo de la lluvia. Puede ser muy peligroso –expresó—. Podemos esperar a que la lluvia baje, y luego regresamos a pasarle corriente.

Bufó.

—Si no hay otra opción.

Regresó al auto, y sacó su bolso, para después ambos subirse a la camioneta. Se sintió un poco mal de mojar los lujosos asientos, pero la pena se le pasó cuando recordó de quién era la culpa de todo eso que le estaba pasando, y esa persona era el dueño de ese auto.

Cuando llegaron a Manor, entraron por la puerta de servicio. En la cocina un señor Gibbs con unas toallas, y tazas de té caliente los esperaba. Agradeció el gesto pero cuando salió de la fría temperatura del exterior, se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba su cuerpo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y miró los labios de Fred azules, temió que los suyos estuvieran igual.

—Fred, creo que es mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa, te puedes resfriar –dijo el señor Gibbs, cuando Lily tenía la taza en los labios.

El chico asintió, y a paso veloz abandonó la habitación. Entonces el señor Gibbs observó la pinta de Lily, y tomó una decisión.

—Señorita Lily, necesita una muda. Usted tiene más tiempo mojada, y sería una pena que se enfermara por mera descortesía mía.

—No es necesario, en cuanto baje la lluvia Fred y yo regresaremos a pasarle corriente a mi auto –dijo.

Una luz atravesó las ventanas, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que calló el bullicio del salón de fiestas, después toda Manor quedó completamente a oscuras.

—¡Gibbs! –gritó una voz bastante cerca que sin duda eran de Eufemia.

—Permítame un segundo, señora. Estoy buscando una linterna.

Lily escuchó a su lado movimiento en los cajones del señor Gibbs buscando, después una luz iluminó el suelo, seguido de unos elegantes zapatos de tacón.

—Debe haber alguna manera de arreglar la luz, no puede ser que me haya quedado así al inicio de la inauguración de mi casa. Esto es imperdonable, Gibbs, haz algo –berreaba como niña pequeña Eufemia.

—No se preocupe, señora, haremos que esto funcione –dijo—. Mandaré a alguien con velas hasta que solucionemos el problema.

Salió de la habitación con la linterna en la mano, y unos minutos después alguien se acercaba con precaución a la cocina. Encendió un par de velas que colocó en un plato, y cuando se acercó al lugar donde Lily estaba sentada, observó el rostro juvenil de la chiquilla que había estado con James en la biblioteca. Tenía grandes ojos azules, y el cabello rubio oscuro en un moño, cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada verde de Lily, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y aún más cuando vio la mirada severa de Eufemia que parecía apunto de darle un ataque.

—¡Señora! –exclamó al verla.

—Jane, estoy esperando que alguien vaya y coloque velas en el salón, todos están a oscuras y tienen sed.

—¡Enseguida, señora! –dijo sacando otra vela que tenía en el bolsillo de su uniforme. La encendió, y dejó el plato al lado de Lily.

Fue entonces cuando Eufemia dirigió su mirada a Lily y exclamó:

—¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya estarías en casa.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mi auto se descompuso y el señor Gibbs mandó a alguien que me ayudara, pero con esta tormenta no podemos hacer nada.

Recorrió su mirada de manera critica por la pinta de la pelirroja, y se colocó la mano en la cintura.

—Estas empapada, te prestaré algo de ropa y serás mi invitada especial.

—No, señora, no es necesario –se apresuró a decir Lily—. Esperaré a que pase la tormenta y me iré a casa. Tengo un evento importante.

—Querida, a como pinta la noche, estoy tan segura de que no podrás salir de aquí como lo estoy de que mi fiesta de inauguración se cancela. Nadie podrá entrar ni salir. Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

—Señora, no…

—¡Faltaba más! –exclamó alzando las manos—. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

En lo poco que había conocido a Eufemia, sabía que era una mujer testaruda. Le gustaba que las cosas fueran hechas como ella pensaba que era mejor, en el ámbito que fuera y por eso el señor Gibbs había insistido tanto en el diseño de Manor. Ahora que la conocía, sabía que el esfuerzo para hacer exactamente lo que pedían, había valido la pena, porque si otra cosa también sabía de Eufemia, era que no fingía cuando algo no le agradaba. Y en esos momentos, le estaba demostrando que cedería o cedería.

Por fin asintió con la cabeza, y dejó que Eufemia la guiara a través de los pasillos con el plato en mano. Llegaron al segundo piso, y entraron a la habitación que Lily reconoció como la principal, con las largas cortinas elegantes de lino fino y vestidor de tienda de ropa. Eufemia sacó un pantalón suave y lo colocó sobre las piernas de Lily comprobando que le quedara.

—¿Eres talla 3, verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza, y dejó que le pusiera un montón de ropa en los brazos. Algunos pantalones de diferentes telas, blusas, jerseys, batas y vestidos; incluso sacó ropa interior que todavía tenía etiqueta.

—Señora, creo que es suficiente solamente estaré una noche.

—Ay, querida, toda esa ropa te la estoy regalando –sonrió enseñando los dientes que resplandecían con la luz de las velas—, tuve un periodo de dieta estricta que me permitió bajar a la talla 3, pero solamente fueron unos meses y nuevamente recuperé mi peso. Dejé un monton de ropa nueva. Te la doy toda, yo no la necesito para nada.

Lily se puso colorada.

—Claro que no, señora, me da mucha pena aceptar esto.

—Eufemia, llámame por mi nombre— la interrumpió, dándole la espalda y sacando más ropa de los percheros.

—Bueno, Eufemia, no puedo aceptarlo. Hay cosas muy caras aquí, además yo no…

—Por favor, Lily, déjame hacer esto. De verdad yo no lo necesito, y solamente acumula espacio en mi closet que podría llenar con ropa de mi talla.

Suspiró. Eufemia era terca como mula. No había vuelta atrás, ella ya había decidido que le daría toda la ropa y se la regalaría aunque tuviera que cargarla ella misma y echarla en su auto. Decidió no discutir más y recibir todo con una sonrisa, porque no había que negarlo, había prendas que jamás podría comprarse, incluso con los cheques que le había dado ese mismo trabajo. Algunas eran de diseñador exclusivas, y la mayoría aún tenía etiqueta, era un completo desperdicio tirarlo a la basura.

Cuando los brazos de Lily ya estaban llenos, Eufemia tomó una maleta que estaba en el estante superior, y dentro echó algunos pares de zapatos, unas botas, tenis deportivos, y tres pares de zapatillas hermosas. Aún con el plato con las velas en la mano, la guió a una de las habitaciones que Lily reconoció como de huéspedes, estaba hasta el fondo y recordó que había sido su favorita. De tonalidades beige y dorado, con doseles en la cama, y un baño particular.

Dejó el plato en la mesa de noche, y ayudó a dejar la ropa sobre la cama.

—Te dejo para que te cambies y te pongas cómoda, ponte guapa para que subas a cenar con la familia –sonrió—. Están mi marido y primos de él, y sus hijos. También está James ya lo conoces. No te pongas tan elegante, de hecho me quitaré esta ropa, no tiene ningún sentido si nadie me puede ver con esta oscuridad.

Tomó una de las velas del plato, y salió de la habitación. Lily se dejó caer en la cama, aún estaba mojada pero tal vez el calor que emanó su cuerpo por la pena, había olvidado el frío. No podía creer que bajaría a cenar con una de las familias más influyentes de Londres, y no solo eso, sino que estaría él. No sabía si podía controlarse y no saltar sobre él, tal vez la oscuridad podría ayudarla a no ver ese cuerpo que tanto le atraía, y podría evitar la mirada burlesca con sonrisa pícara.

Eso le recordó que no sabía nada de Kurt. Probablemente la estaba esperando fuera de su apartamento, y ella allá, a 80 kilómetros de distancia. Tomó el móvil que estaba dentro de su bolso, y comprobó lo que ya sospechaba. No tenía señal. Con aquella tormenta era casi imposible tener señal de celular, la estática probablemente estaba afectando de alguna manera. Esperaba que Kurt lo comprendiera e hiciera suposiciones lógicas, como que no había podido salir de aquella locura. Por el momento debía prepararse para la cena:

Se secó bien el cuerpo y el pelo con la toalla, antes de decir que ponerse. Tenía muchas opciones, pero estaba tan fresco y tan oscuro, que prefirió ponerse algo que ya le había echado el ojo. Unos pantalones negros con las botas, además usaría un jersey holgado que pintaba a mil nubes de suavidad. Miró la etiqueta y se asustó del precio, pero Eufemia se lo había regalado y no había manera de arrepentirse. Se colocó la ropa además de un juego de ropa intima que también tenía etiqueta. Trató de arreglarse un poco el pelo, pero estaba tan húmedo que no podía hacer mucho hasta que estuviera totalmente seco.

Eufemia le había dicho que subiera a cenar, le hizo suponer que lo harían en el comedor familiar. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, se encontró con que en la sala de estar estaba encendida la chimenea, y a su alrededor había siete personas. Cinco adultos, y dos niños. Se acercó con precaución, y por la luz de la brasas, pudo distinguir los rostros. En el sillón estaba sentada una pareja que debían ser los primos del señor Potter, al lado estaba Eufemia y el que debía ser su marido con una copa de vino en la mano. Los dos niños leían un libro con la luz de la chimenea acostados en la alfombra y James estaba sentado en el umbral de la ventana observando la tormenta. Traía un traje elegante, pero encima una gabardina oscura para protegerse del frío.

—B—buenas noches –saludó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Rápidamente Eufemia se puso de pie. Ya se había quitado el elegante vestido, sustituido por un vestido precioso pero abrigador y unas mallas color tinto.

—Familia: les presento a Lily Evans –dijo tomándola de la mano—. Ella es la diseñadora que contratamos para que esta casa quedara así de hermosa como la ven. Tuvo un pequeño problema con su auto y por la tormenta, se quedará esta noche.

Los demás se pusieron de pie, felicitándola por su trabajo. La pareja eran Ingrid y Sebastian, primos de Charlus, que para sorpresa de Lily era un hombre rubio y pequeño. James no había heredado un solo rasgo de él, incluso se parecía más en los colores a su madre: de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, pero los rasgos definitivamente pertenecían a otra persona. ¿Sería su padre? Lily lo dudaba mucho.

—Es un placer, Charlus –lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Eres bienvenida el tiempo que necesites, además como habrás notado tenemos mucho espacio. ¿Ya conoces a nuestro hijo James?

Desde el umbral de la ventana James los miró de reojo, pero no se levantó. Estaba serio y por primero vez, Lily no distinguió la picardía en su mirada. Todo lo opuesto, parecía molesto.

—Sí, lo conocí hace un par de horas.

—¿Sabías que acaba de terminar una maestría en finanzas? –presumió aunque James permanecía con el ceño fruncido.

Eufemia rápidamente se acercó a su marido tomándolo del brazo, en una clara seña de que parara. Sin embargo, Charlus le sonrió y continuó:

—Fue el mejor de su clase, e incluso tiene una oferta para un doctorado en Cambridge, pero no quiere aceptarlo. ¿No crees, Lily, que si aceptará continuar preparándose podría llegar a ser alguien en la vida?

Lily no sabía que decir. Si no contestaba entonces quedaría mal con el señor Potter, pero si contestaba algo quizá James explotaría.

—La verdad es que...

—No te preocupes, Lily— interrumpió Charlus— , todos sabemos que le hacen falta algunas aptitudes, pero es algo que adquirirá en el doctorado. Imagínate, Doctor Potter, sería un gran orgullo a la familia.

—¡Ya fue suficiente de ese tema! –gritó James para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, sus ojos eran dos platos grandes y su boca se había convertido en una delgada línea—. La única persona que decidirá eso soy yo, y no quiero que nadie se meta.

Parecía que habían estado discutiendo poco antes de que ella llegara, porque la pareja que aunque parecía en extremo incómodos y trataban de mirar para cualquier lugar excepto a los Potter; no les resultaba extraña la escena que estaban protagonizando en ese momento.

—Querido, ya no le digas nada... —intentó decir Eufemia, pero Charlus la ignoró.

—Nunca vas a ser nadie en la vida si sigues con esa actitud. Tienes que dejar las fiestas de lado y aprender un poco más a Jeremy.

James suspiró harto. Parecía apunto de romper algo, pero cuando su mirada se clavó en la verde de Lily, suspiró. Desvió la mirada nuevamente a la ventana y se concentró en las gotas que resbalaban por el cristal.

Charlus estaba muy exaltado, y se acomodó mejor la ropa para dejarse caer pesadamente en el sillón. Eufemia rápidamente se fue a sentar con él, y le dijo una palabras. Lily no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le susurró, y no le interesaba, solo miraba el perfil de James. Tan diferente a la persona con la que se había encontrado en aquellas ocasiones, totalmente opuesto al joven desenvuelto que conoció en el bar.

Ingrid y Sebastian cuchicheaban por lo bajo, y los niños se habían quedado dormidos, cuando unas señoritas del servicio se acercaron con unos platos de comida. Se notaba que la cena sería muy informal, cada quien comiendo de su plato pero sentados alrededor de la chimenea conversando, y disfrutando de la melancolía del ambiente. Dejaron algunos platos para que cada quien se sirviera, y Lily pudo distinguir a Jane, la chiquilla con quien James estuvo en la biblioteca. Había llegado con unas bebidas, y entonces supo porque el muchacho le había echado el ojo. Jane usaba una falda muy cortita y tenía una figura delgada y proporcionada, sin lugar a dudas debía ser la envidia de sus amigas. Se inclinó a dejar las bebidas en una mesa, y Sebastian le dirigió una mirada rápida para después volver a la chimenea, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero James no volteó y eso la frustró, incluso pasó a su lado queriendo llamar su atención, sin embargo estaba obtuso mirando fuera de la ventana.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, la familia Potter era muy agradable a pesar del comportamiento retraído de James. Después de la pelea Charlus se había portado como un ser gracioso y agradable, Eufemia era más terca y mandona de lo que había notado, pero aún así resultaba gracioso cuando lo hacía; por otro lado, Ingrid y Sebastian habían resultado ser los dueños de un Hotel en Londres que tenía mucho éxito, incluso habían sugerido a Lily si le interesaba participar en la remodelación. Por supuesto ella aceptó encantada, y programaron una cita para la próxima semana. Sin embargo, James era todo un caso, seguía callado en el umbral de la ventana mientras Lily decidió dejar de tomarle importancia, y se concentró en la platica tan divertida que mantenían acerca de un viaje al mediterráneo que habían hecho en su juventud. Entre risas y bromas, la noche avanzó hasta que el primero se puso de pie para irse a dormir. Ingrid y Sebastian llevaban en brazos a los pequeños, y Lily los siguió escaleras abajo para instalarse en su habitación.

En todo el camino no dejó de pensar en James. Lo que era el destino. Habérselo encontrado por tercera vez de esa manera, siempre en plan sexual. Incluso su padre sabía lo que hacía, seguramente era el típico niño rico que se la pasaba gastando el dinero de sus padres en fiestas y mujeres. Aunque mujeres... no lo creía, realmente estaba como quería, no necesitaba del dinero para tener a la mujer que quisiera, aunque claro que era un plus considerable. Pensó en loa atractivo que se veía con aquella gabardina cubriendo el traje hecho de la medida, los hombres con traje era muy guapos, y aquella gabardina lo hacia ver muy inglés. Las piernas le temblaron cuando recordó el encuentro que tuvo con la chiquilla, se veía resplandeciente, muy masculino y su atrevimiento de no cerrarse los pantalones después, le traían una imagen difícil de borrar de su memoria. Se estaba calentando.

Se puso una de las pijamas que Eufemia le había regalado, y nuevamente intentó hacer una llamada a su prometido con otro propósito. Por razones que desconocía, su teléfono tenía señal así que ni corta ni perezosa marcó el número de Kurt. Sonó un par de veces antes de que tomara la llamada:

—¿Hola? —escuchó su voz somnolienta.

—Hola, cariño, lo siento. ¿Estabas dormido?— preguntó, dándose cuenta que era más de medianoche.

Escuchó que se levantó rápidamente y cambió su noto de voz:

—Lily, ¿que sucede?

—Te llamo para pedirte una disculpa, siento no haber llegado a la hora que acordamos —susurró haciéndose ovillo en uno de los sillones que adornaban la estancia—. Cuando iba saliendo de aquí, el escarabajo de Marlenne se averió y comenzó la tormenta, nadie pudo ayudarme, intenté llamarte pero apenas tiene señal mi movil.

Suspiró. Parecía aliviado.

—No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será.

—¿Enserio no estás molesto, cariño?

—Claro que no, me imaginé que algo así sería, no quise insistir mucho porque sabía que algo debió haberte pasado en el camino. Incluso estaba preocupado —susurró con aquella voz empalagosa que utilizaba a veces—, que bueno que todo está bien.

—Si, mi amor, te extraño ¿sabes? —dijo tratando de sonar sensual, de repente un liquido caliente había llenado el centro de su cuerpo—, aquí todo es tan tranquilo y relajado. Estoy en una habitación de huéspedes que parece de ensueño, me hubiera gustado estrenar las sabanas de lino de 100 hilos contigo.

—No conozco esas sabanas.

—Son de las más finas del mercado, duré un mes esperando que llegaran por paqueteria— susurró dejándose caer en la cama de manera sensual—. Además, me regalaron una pijama de satin blanco, muy parecida a la que tengo en casa que te encanta.

Gruñó roncamente, y a Lily le excitó saber que estaba logrando su cometido.

—Quisiera arrancártela con los dientes, amor.

—Deberías hacerlo... te darías cuenta que no tengo ropa interior...

Deslizó sus manos por la piel desnuda, consiente de que se estaba excitada con la imagen de James en su cabeza, aunque con la voz de su prometido susurrándole cosas al oído.

—Ay, chiquita, quisiera que estuvieras aquí...— suspiró.

—Ven por mí... —susurró con la respiración entrecortada, acariciando su piel por debajo de la bata.

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno que la hizo saltar de la cama. El móvil se deslizó por sus manos y solamente lo volvió a tomar para darse que cuenta nuevamente no había señal. Se sentía frustrada, odiaba quedarse con las ganas. Ese chico la calentaba hasta la médula, y lo bueno de todo esto era que tenía un prometido que podía satisfacer su deseo, sin embargo, no estaba ahí. Tenía que encontrar otra manera y odiaba tocarse en solitario, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Decidió que debía distraerse un poco, no importaba que fuera de madrugada, todo mundo estaría dormido y ella quería estar en un lugar más cálido. Se puso un abrigo y un par de botas para dirigirse a las escalera, y subir a la sala de estar.

Juraba que el fuego estaba por apagarse cuando dejaron la habitación, pero las sombras le dijeron que se había equivocado. Mucho mejor, así podría mantenerse cálida por más tiempo, se acercó y en la oscuridad pudo divisar una figura sentada cerca de la chimenea. Con menos metros de distancia, pudo distinguió al muchacho que invadía sus pensamientos con los brazos cruzados y las piernas sobre el sillón.

—¿Hola?

James giró su cabeza y se encontró con la verde mirada llena de deseo. Lily no pudo saber si lo notó o decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Dio una cabezada, y nuevamente se concentró en el fuego. Se veía aun molesto, ni siquiera le había prestado mucho atención, y la sonrisa picara no había aparecido.

—¿Estás así por lo que tu padre comentó en la cena? —preguntó tímidamente, pero al ver que no había respuesta de él, decidió guardar silencio.

Era un tema delicado por lo que había notado en la cena. No parecía tener una buena relación con su padre, y eso la hizo querer entender un poco la posición de él. Si solo tal vez supiera un poco más, podría crearse una opinión.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto? —la sorprendió su voz ronca.

—¿Eh?

Seguía sin despegar la mirada de la chimenea, pero su semblante demostrada determinación, y Lily podía apostar su brazo que lo que sea que ella dijera no lo haría cambiar de posición. James era listo. Más listo de lo que pensaba, pero ella también lo era, y bastaba una mirada para saber que solamente quería conocer su opinión.

—Que piensas acerca de Cambridge.

—Tal vez debería tomar en cuenta lo que dijo —tanteó el terreno, viendo que no había respuesta de él, decidió continuar— , no estaría mal que hicieras un doctorado. A decir verdad, creo que podría dejar de lado la galantería y aplicarte un poco más en tu vida profesional; tal vez deberías darte la oportunidad de intentar...

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando— contestó seco.

Su frialdad la sorprendió, el chico parecía ser la cosa más cálida en el planeta. Pero ella estaba caliente y quería leer su mente.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé. Pero creo que ya que estamos aquí, por lo menos podrías desahogarte —alzó los hombros—, tal vez eso ayude un poco.

La miró de arriba a bajo, y se concentró en el punto donde se veían sus piernas desnudas. Aquel liquido caliente de repente abandonó un poco su cuerpo. Se sentía incomoda, claro que él no lo sabía.

—De acuerdo. Pero primero háblame de ti.

Su corazón se aceleró, cuando la mirada de él se suavizó. Se giró para ver su rostro, y la luz que proyectaban las flamas en su rostro se perdía en sus labios. Observó esos labios por tiempo indefinido antes de que una voz ronca y varonil la trajera de regreso:

—Anda. Platícame de ti.

¿Se habría dado cuenta? Se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada.

—No sé por donde empezar...

—Empieza por tu familia.

—Mi familia...— susurró pensativa apretando las piernas—. Mi familia, no hay mucho que decir de mi familia. Mis padres fallecieron hace un año y tengo una hermana mayor.

—¿Hermana?— preguntó con los ojos brillantes, Lily conocía esa mirada.

—Ni te ilusiones, está casada y no vive en Londres.

—¿Y qué? —dijo con una sonrisa de casanova—. Existen los divorcios y mi familia tiene un avión para viajar, además, si es la mitad de guapa de lo que eres tú, bien valdría la pena.

Ahora sí que se ruborizó hasta las orejas. James estaba sonriendo con picardia, justo como lo había hecho aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

—Supongo que debo decir gracias.

—¿Qué más, Lily? ¿Qué más hay detrás de esa cara pecosa?

Pensó un poco, no sabía que decirle. Esas son el tipo de preguntas que uno nunca quiere responder, o quizá, solo las personas tan sencillas como Lily. Porque a ella le molesta hablar de sí misma, siempre pensó que ese era un acto egocéntrico hablar de uno mismo, cuando hay un millón de personas que cosas más graves que las que sea que ella pudiera pasar. Porque vamos, que esa pregunta no se refería a su vida profesional o a lo que se pudiera ver a simple vista, la mirada intensa de James le hacía ver que realmente quería conocerla, realmente quería saber que había dentro de la cabeza de Lily Evans.

—Tal vez debería preguntarte lo mismo. Es claro que no llevas una buena relación con tu padre.

Nuevamente aquella mascara fría, desvió su mirada a la chimenea y suspiró antes de responder:

—Charlus no es mi padre.

Aquello no era una sorpresa, Charlus era un hombre de poca estatura y más rubio incluso que su hermana Petunia.

—Creí... bueno, como tienes su apellido.

—Tenemos el mismo apellido porque en realidad es mi tío. Después de que papá murió, mamá se casó con él.

Ese tema era demasiado intimo, y Lily lo sabía, no era más que una desconocida. Incluso no sabía porque James le decía eso, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que andaba ventilando sus cosas intimas, por el contrario parecía muy reservado.

—Lo siento, no quise interferir.

—No te preocupes, este tema es del conocimiento de todos. La prensa se encargó de que cualquier persona que le pudiera interesar lo supiera, y tampoco es un secreto que Jeremy es la mano derecha de Charlus en la empresa.

—Jeremy es...

—Mi primo, sí, primer matrimonio de Charlus. Claro que Jeremy vive con su madre— suspiró—. Charlus ama a mi madre, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y sé que también siente cariño por mí, pero no trata de ocultar su preferencia por su hijo, a pesar de que él no es el heredero— se talló la cara con las manos con frustración, y a Lily se le hizo pequeño el corazón—. He pasado toda mi juventud tratando de demostrarle que me merezco lo que mi padre me legó, pero me sigue creyendo incapaz. Hice la maestría en Finanzas solamente porque me lo pidió, Jeremy ni siquiera a obtenido su titulo en Administración de Empresas y lo tiene como Director de Administración y Finanzas, mientras yo estoy en una asquerosa gerencia de Prestamos. Ni siquiera vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Todo su semblante era de tristeza, solamente se estaba desahogando y Lily lo sabía. No imaginaba que sensación era aquella, pero no debía sentirse nada bien. Trataba de disimularlo bastante bien, pero aquella sombra en sus ojos no mentía, le afectaba más de lo que podía expresar en palabras. No era buen momento para hablar de eso, y ella no era muy buena consejera. Tal vez simplemente debería cambiar de tema.

—Me sorprendiste en la biblioteca —dijo.

Logró el efecto que esperaba, porque James giró su cabeza en automático y la miró con picardia.

—¿Por qué te sorprendería algo que has sentido por ti misma?

—¡Eres un grosero! —exclamó golpeándolo en el brazo—. Estaba hablando de que no esperaba encontrarte, y menos aquí. Creí que después del banco, nunca te volvería a ver.

—Eso quiere decir que pensaste en mí— sonrió de medio lado.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No podríamos tener una conversación decente, por favor?

Guardó silencio, pero demostraba la diversión en sus ojos. De sus ojos castaños saltaban chispas de diversión.

—Esa jovencita, Jane, creo que se enamoró de ti.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Que mal por ella, no involucro sentimientos con mis conquistas. Creo que tu entiendes de eso —murmuró mirándola nuevamente.

Aquella mirada castaña la atravesó, y nuevamente un líquido ya casi olvidado se deslizó por el centro de su cuerpo.

—Así es. Estoy comprometida.

—¿Para cuando es la boda? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—La teníamos planeada para el próximo año, pero por cuestiones laborales hemos suspendido los preparativos.

De repente James brincó y se giró sentándose muy cerca de ella, sorprendiendo a Lily.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

—Te equivocas, somos polos opuestos.

—Con opiniones similares. Ambos podemos tener una relación sexual sin que afecte nuestra estado emocional, simplemente disfrutamos el momento y dejarlo ir. Podríamos ser amigos, ¿qué dices?

Aquella propuesta la sorprendió, y de repente, se sintió culpable de estar tan caliente. Definitivamente era pura idea de ella.

—¿Por qué no?— sonrió y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

Después de intercambiar números, ambos se fueron a su respectiva habitación. Lily se dejó caer en la cama pensando que probablemente con el tiempo pueda cambiar aquellas sensaciones que sentía por él. En cualquier caso, dudaba mucho que realmente estuvieran en contacto como prometieron. James creía que era una señal haberse encontrado tantas veces y debían ser amigos, Lily pensaba que debían acostarse, por supuesto eso no se lo diría.

Esa noche soñó que Jane no era quien estaba en la biblioteca con él, sino ella misma con la falda hasta la cintura y encajando las uñas en su espalda. Despertó sudorosa y cociente que necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

Para su deleite la mañana era soleada, y después de haber compartido un desayuno con Eufemia e Ingrid en la terraza, Fred la había ayudado a echar a andar el auto de Marlenne. Iba llegando a Londres cuando su móvil vibró, y el primer semáforo leyó el mensaje: " _Te fuiste sin despedirte. Espero una retribución al respecto_."

Por supuesto, ella estaba equivocada.


	5. Something stupid

_Disclaimer: La canción y título del capítulo es "Somethin' Stupid" de Frank y Nancy Sinatra. Todo lo que puedan reconocer, no me pertenece._

 _¡He vuelto!_

 _Hola a todos. Me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta, he trabajado mucho en ese capítulo y siento que poco a poco las cosas se van acomodando, y se le está dando el curso que quería a la historia. Espero que no les decepcione, y aún así les guste leer mis locuras._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han comentado! Son chicas conocidas que sé que han leído más de mis historias, chicas, de verdad no tengo palabras para todo el apoyo que me dan. Sin ustedes este fic hubiera sido abandonado, con esos comentarios tan lindos podré llegar hasta el final._

 _Dejen sus opiniones, por favor!_

 _Besos, S._

 _PD: Mi Word ha muerto y no puedo detectar todos mis errores ortográficos con el cansancio que tengo, discúlpenme. Si ven algún error, por favor, corríjanme._

 _PD2: Creo que en esta ocasión he usado muchos regionalismos, díganme si no comprenden alguna palabra para aclarar el significado, por favor._

 **Capítulo 5: Something stupid**

—¡Olivia! —llamó la voz de su Kurt a una acalorada rubia con traje sastre.

Lily permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la sala de espera del despacho de su prometido.

Habían quedado de ir a bailar con sus amigas esa misma noche, en recompensa de la cancelación de hace un par de semanas debido a la avería que tuvo el escarabajo de Marlenne, mientras Lily estaba en Hughenden Manor. Por fin se había deshecho de ese carrito espantoso, y había aceptado de mala gana el Volvo de Kurt para hacer pendientes de su trabajo. Ir a algunas citas, transportar equipamiento e incluso supervisar un par de obras que se llevaban a cabo en los mismos periodos. Dora y ella andaban por toda la ciudad comprando decoraciones.

Habían sido unos días muy pesados, después de terminar el trabajo para los Potter, esa misma semana iniciaron dos proyectos más que eran los que estaban llevando a cabo. Más sencillos, claro. Una sala de estar y un consultorio dental. Hoy había concluido el consultorio y había podido comprarse ese vestido que llevaba puesto. Era rojo de escote pronunciado, pero el largo de la falda bastante conservador debajo de la rodilla, resaltaba su diminuta cintura y estaba muy emocionada porque era la primera vez que salía en un par de meses.

El día siguiente tendría la reunión con Ingrid y Sebastian Watson, primos de los Potter. Entonces se decidiría si podía hacer el trabajo de remodelación del hotel que tenían en la zona VIP de la ciudad. Lily estaba muy emocionada porque la situaría de la diseñadora de la familia Potter, le había dado estatus y poco a poco, en solo un par de semanas, Dora tenía la agenda llena para citas con prosibles clientes. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Estaba radiante, nada, ni siquiera la golfa de Olivia podría arruinarle el buen humor aquella noche.

Todos en el despacho parecían muy estresados. Incluso Olivia no había tenido tiempo de ponerle esa cara de no conocerla, como lo hacía siempre, sino que Kurt le había gritado por su nombre a todo pulmón antes de siquiera abrir la boca. Tenía un cuarto de hora esperando y aunque estaba muy contenta, ya estaba impacientándose.

Se acercó a la recepción, y llamó la atención de la rubia que por primera vez no parecía tan perfectamente peinada. Tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchado, y miraba atenta la pantalla del computador.

—¿Le falta mucho?

Levantó la vista, y pareció fruncir el ceño al detectar la sonrisa de Lily.

—Un poco, mañana tenemos reunión con los directores y pidieron unas estadísticas.

—De acuerdo, dile a Kurt que venga en cuanta pueda— suspiró—. Esperaré un poco más— dijo revisando su reloj de pulsera.

Se dejó caer una vez más en la sala de espera, y sacó el móvil de su bolso.

" _¿Podrías dejar respirar a mi prometido? Tengo esperándolo veinte minutos ya "_ —escribió y mandó como respuesta al último mensaje que llegó.

Casi enseguida respondió:

 _"Solo soy un simple gerente. No tengo ningún poder sobre el área jurídica. Creo que el nombre del director jurídico es Buttom, podrías pedirle cuentas a él"._

Sonrió un poco, y volvió a escribir:

 _"Dime donde vive y lo esperaré por la noche para darle una paliza"._

Dejó el móvil en sus muslos, y recordó las últimas dos semanas, lo había pasado genial.

Se había hecho tan amiga de James que incluso se había atrevido a confesarle que su prometido trabajaba en su banco. Él se notaba genuinamente sorprendido, y había jurado conseguir la manera de que trabajara horas extra por castigo de tener una prometida tan guapa.

Hacía cinco días habían salido por primera vez. Fueron a comer en mediodía cerca del Banco para que James no tuviera mucho problema en volver. Ese día había sido de locura. Lily estaba tan nerviosa que había roto una imitación de jarrón persa que pintaba decente en la sala de estar de unos clientes. Dora la había mirado por debajo de las pestañas preguntándose que le pasaba, pero atinó a no decir nada, pues conocía bien a su amiga, y sabía que Kurt no había hecho nada esta vez. Sin embargo, Lily estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tuvo que ir a su departamento a cambiarse después y no se decidía entre la minifalda o el pantalón de pitillo.

Al final se decidió por el pantalón, pues sería una simple comida al mediodía, por más que muriera que James deslizara la mano bajo la falda no debía de mostrarse tan disponible. Trató de verse lo más guapa y natural posible, y se encaminó a la cafetería que habían quedado.

James ya estaba allí, con la corbata un poco desarreglada y el móvil en las manos. Mandaba un mensaje de texto, y se veía guapísimo con aquel traje hecho a la medida contrastando aquella formalidad con el cabello alborotado. Eligió una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana, y con las piernas como gelatina, Lily se acercó. Se dieron un saludo casto e impersonal, para después checar el menú.

Transpiraba un poco, pero cuando por fin pudo relajarse disfrutó de la conversación. James tenía un timbre de voz agradable, con un tono ronco y profundo, Lily podría morir escuchando esa voz. Pero al mismo tiempo, contrastado con sus expresiones burlescas y miradas picaras, hacían todo un personaje el individuo frente a ella. Se rió tanto que le dolieron las costillas, e incluso James no fue a trabajar esa tarde porque decía que la estaba pasando tan bien, que no tenía pensado regresar a esa horrenda oficina. La tarde pasó lenta y agradable, despidiéndose después de que había oscurecido, Lily se fue a su departamento radiante.

En ocasiones hablaban hasta medianoche, incluso antes de aquella cita, por teléfono contando simplemente de su día, bromeando y recordando. Hablaban muy poco de su vida privada, y a excepción de aquella vez que le confesó que Kurt trabajaba en su banco, no habían vuelto a hablar de él. Solamente en una ocasión habían hablado de cosas serías, aquella vez en donde él le confesó que hacía un año había terminado una relación formal con una chica con la que duró dos años de noviazgo, y que había sido la única vez que se había enamorado. Lily le contó lo mucho que le dolía no tener una buena relación con su hermana, y lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres. James le respondió que él apenas recordaba al suyo pues murió cuando él tenía seis años.

Se habían conocido poco a poco, por mensaje de texto y largas llamadas telefónicas. Lily había averiguado muchos pequeños detalles de él, sabía que era en extremo bromista y que por alguna razón siempre lograba estar metido en pleitos y peleas, a causa de eso a los dieciséis años Charlus insistió en que entrara a clases de box para controlar su ira, resultando una gran pasión por el deporte; aún lo practicaba tres veces a la semana. Su primera vez había sido a los quince años, y atraía a las chicas en la secundaria susurrándoles cosas al oído. Lily lo entendía, pues su voz era un atributo bastante fuerte en su virilidad. Confesó haber tenido numerosas relaciones informales en su adolescencia, pero después empezó a tener buen gusto y elegía con cuidado a sus conquistas, entre risas aceptó que eso no había disminuido el número de conquistas.

Su comida favorita era la pasta italiana, y le gustaba vestir ropa echa a la medida. Jamás había ido a una tienda de ropa, siempre había ido un modista a vestirlo. Tenía dos mejores amigos: uno lo conocía desde la infancia, y el segundo se había unido en la secundaria. Los conocía sin conocerlos, pues James le hablaba tanto de ellos que incluso podría ver a Sirius Black montado en una motocicleta vestido de cuero y tachuelas y a Remus Lupin con su bata de residente tratando de calmar a los otros dos gamberros. Fumaba cuando estaba muy estresado, y bebía de manera social en los club. No le gustaban sus pies, y por más que lo intentara jamás podía peinarse.

Tenía alergia al polvo por lo que siempre traía un pañuelo en los bolsillos. Sabía cantar aunque siempre decía que no, Lily jamás lo había escuchado mas que entonar algunos versos sueltos, pero tenía voz para eso.

— _"Podríamos dársela juntos. Si aceptas paso por ti a las 10. Debemos esperar a que este dormido para infiltrarnos en su casa. No sabrá ni qué lo golpeó"._

Lily casi podía ver el destello pícaro en su mirada. Se apresuró a responder:

— _"Lo siento. Hoy tengo una cita con Kurt y mis amigas. Tu oferta suena muy tentadora, quizá en otra ocasión."_

— _"Siempre me dejas plantado. Tendré que acostumbrarme a que tienes un novio bastante posesivo."_

Lily detectó la ironía del mensaje, pues aunque jamás hablaban de él. No dejaba de ser notorio lo desatento que su prometido era. Le molestó el tono del mensaje a tal grado que decidió no responder. Lo dejó en visto y bloqueó la pantalla. No dejaría que eso le amargara la noche.

Justo en ese momento Kurt salía poniéndose el abrigo.

—Estoy listo, amor... ¿qué tienes?

—Nada, cariño, las chicas ya están allá —recordó un mensaje de veinte minutos antes.

Se puso de pie, y tomados de la mano salieron el edificio. Definitivamente, Lily estaba de esplendido humor. Subieron juntos al Volvo, y Lily observó a su novio, parecía increible pero últimamente no lo había visto mucho, a excepción de cuando le entregó el auto y antes de eso, lo había visto pocas veces en las últimas semanas. Había tenido tanto trabajo que había descuidado su relación. Una vocesita en su cabeza le dijo que si tenía tiempo para James. Pero es que era más sencillo, con él simplemente se mandaban mensajes o llamaban por las noches; con Kurt siempre era buscar un pequeño espacio para conversar unos minutos. Además su vida sexual andaba por los suelos, y le molestó darse cuenta que Kurt no parecía muy afectado.

Lo había visto tan poco que nuevamente le había crecido el cabello castaño que se cortó un mes atrás, incluso parecía unos kilos más delgado. Su piel tostada estaba más palida que nunca, y sus siempre resplandecientes ojos azules estaban un poco rojizos e hinchados.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? No tienes buen aspecto —se percató.

—Lo siento, mi amor. No me siento muy bien, tuvimos un día muy cansado— contestó encendiendo el auto.

Lo pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que se estaba portando si dejaba que Kurt fuera en ese estado a un club. Suspiró molesta, a veces deseaba ser la persona más egoísta del planeta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Yo puedo salir con las chicas si no te sientes bien. No hay problema —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero, Lily, teníamos dos semanas queriendo ir con tus amigas, y sino es por una cosa o por otra, siempre terminamos cancelando.

—No me voy a enojar —embozó una triste sonrisa—. Me moría de ganas que fueras conmigo, pero no tiene caso que vayas así. No me sentiré comoda sabiendo que estás enfermo, y que tienes una reunión importante mañana. Debes descansar.

La miró con sus enrojecidos ojos y se inclinó para abrazarla.

—Gracias, mi amor, siempre eres tan comprensiva.

Sintió su tibio aliento golpeando su mejilla, para después darle un beso en los labios. Lily aceptó gustosa el gesto. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves y un poco más gruesos que la mayoría de los hombres. Extrañaba esos besos, pero justo cuando se estaba calentando, Kurt se alejó despacio:

—Vamos a casa, entonces.

Puso el motor en marcha, y todo el caminó conversó de los inconvenientes que había tenido con su jefe. Incluso mencionó haberse disculpado con Olivia por haberle gritado todo el día, se excusó diciendo que estaba tan cansado que no controlaba su temperamento. Lily escuchaba con atención pero con cada kilómetro que el motor comía, su decepción iba aumentando. Era cierto que no quería que Kurt fuera así, pero simplemente quería que fuera, lo había extrañado tanto últimamente que quería pasar un rato con él.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Kurt, apagó el motor y ambos bajaron del auto. Se encontraron en la puerta del copiloto donde le entregó las llaves.

—Gracias por entender, amor.

Lily forzó una sonrisa, pero se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios. Kurt correspondió, y poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Los labios de él dejaron de acariciar solamente su boca, para comenzar a bajar por la curva de su cuello, erizandole la piel. La tomó en sus brazos y la pegó contra la puerta de coche. Parecía que estaba equivocada, Kurt estaba tan sediento como ella.

—No me importaría llegar un poco tarde —le dijo entre besos.

Kurt enanchó una hermosa sonrisa. Y ahí en el estacionamiento del edificio, con las luces apagadas casi por completo, Kurt empujó las bragas hacia abajo situandolas en sus rodillas, Lily suspiró hondo antes de ayudarle a subir la falda hasta la cintura. La levantó de las nalgas, y Lily enrrolló las piernas en las caderas de su prometido. Kurt empujó y un escalofrío los recorrió.

—Extrañaba esto —le susurró con voz ronca.

—Te extraño a ti, todo de ti.

Un vacío se instaló en su pecho. Mientras Kurt la penetraba con entusiasmo, su cabeza se fue a otro lado. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su prometido, hasta ese momento que había añorado la salida por semanas, no se había percatado de la decepción que se colaba por sus huesos. Ella sufría la soledad, mientras Kurt parecía tan relajado. No parecía haberse esmerado lo suficiente para verla en el último mes, y a pesar de la intimidad del momento, lo sintió más lejos que nunca.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía buen sexo que trató de apartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, después tendría tiempo para pensar por ahora lo disfrutaría lo más que pudiera. Kurt parecía haberse enfermado nuevamente después de terminar, y con pesar tuvo que despedirse para montarse nuevamente en el Volvo. No pudo apartar la mirada de la entrada del edificio hasta que giró en la esquina, él permanecía parado esperando a que ella se apartara de su vista. Lo amaba demasiado y le dolía lo que estaban enfrentando. Trataba de no pensar en eso, remplazandolo por los preparativos de la boda, pero ahora que estaban más alejados que nunca, no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Escuchó el ringtone de su móvil, y respondió apurada. Debía ser Alice al borde de la histeria.

— _Hola, Lily, lo siento, no contestaste mis mensajes._

Reconoció esa voz, y no era Alice.

—Sí. No los he visto.

— _Lo siento, ¿te molestó mi comentario?_

Si tan solo supiera el efecto que había causado en ella. Suspiró y sin poderlo evitar, un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

— _¿Estas bien?_

—Estoy bien, James —respondió una vez que respiró hondo.— Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo? Voy en camino a Vintage Club. Hasta luego.

No esperó respuesta y colgó. Se sintió como una tonta al percatarse de que James se dio cuenta de su situación. Odiaba que los demás la vieran con lastima debido a la tormentosa relación que tenía, y lo odiaba aún más por parte de él.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de la mano, y en pocos minutos llegó al estacionamiento del Club. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje antes de bajar del auto, y miró su reloj de pulsera antes de entrar al abarrotado establecimiento.

Vintage Club era fuera de lo convencional pues solamente tocaban música Jazz, Blues y su favorita, Swing, no era un lugar que a Kurt le gustara mucho porque era muy tranquilo y nunca sabía como bailar esa música. Pero a Lily y sus amigas les encantaba, siempre podrían conseguir una buena pareja de baile que las guiara por la pista. El lugar era relajado y había un montón de mesitas con media luz, un pequeño escenario tenía a la banda, y una pista cuadrada donde en ese momento bailaban algunas parejas Blues.

En una mesa no muy alejada de la entrada, sus amigas reían sentadas en la mesa. Todas tenían unas vasos de cristal con líquidos amarillentos. Se veían de muy buen humor, y Lily también lo estaba, así que embozó una sonrisa y rápidamente se unió a sus amigas.

—¿Dónde habías estado? —le sonrió Marlenne con unos labios pintados de un intenso rojo.

—Kurt se sintió mal y fui a llevarlo a su casa.

—Que bueno, así no nos arruinará la noche —exclamó una indignada Alice balanceando su vaso en los dedos.

—Podrás conseguir un chico esta noche, están guapísimos —sonrió June con el clásico Cosmopolitan en los labios.

—¿Enserio? —fingió emocionarse.

Se echó el cabello para atrás y pasó la vista por los prospectos de esa noche. Estaba triste, pero necesitaba relajarse. Encontró un par de candidatos y pidió una bebida para ambientalizarse.

Mientras esperaba que le llevaran su trago, les contó los pormenores de su decisión con Kurt. Alice permanecía con los labios fruncidos, mientras Marlenne y June simplemente permanecían calladas; ni siquiera se emocionaron cuando les contó sin muchos detalles el incidente en el estacionamiento. June simplemente la acusó de ser una zorra entre risas, y no tuvo otra opción mas que reírse, en parte ella misma lo aceptaba. Sus amigas no tragaban a Kurt, pero no decían nada por respeto, sabían que no debían involucrarse, y Lily lo agradecía. Lo única que se atrevía de vez en cuando a decirle algo, era Alice, y lo toleraba porque era su mejor amiga, pero fuera de ella, incluso con Dora había tenido un par de discusiones por meterse en el asunto.

Iba por la mitad del vaso, y comenzaba a mover los talones al son de la música cuando una sombra se inclinó al lado de ella, así que volteó y se encontró con uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su vida. De cabello rubio y tez pálida.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

Se giró a sus amigas y ellas sonrieron. Era signo de aceptación, así que asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la pista con el prospecto número uno.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa? —preguntó girándola en un perfecto paso de swing.

—Soy Lily.

—Un hermoso nombre para una bella dama.

Rio para sus adentros. Era el cumplido más absurdo, y más popular entre los hombres. Creía poder contar los dedos de la mano los chicos con los que había estado y no le habían dicho.

—Soy Michael.

Tal vez él esperaba un cumplido similar, pero Lily simplemente sonrió. De acuerdo, no parecía muy interesante, no tenía buena conversación y su voz era bastante chillona para su gusto; pero estaba bueno, tenía buen aliento y no necesitaba nada más. Entre más callado estuviera, mejor.

La música cambió a una mucho más divertida, y Michael estaba portándose un poco lento, así que decidió que debía tomar un poco más de alcohol para atreverse a lanzarse ella misma. No era su costumbre, regularmente manejaba la situación para no quedar como la atrevida, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción.

Habían pasado algunas horas, y tenía toda la noche bailando con Michael. Cada vez le molestaba más, lejos de aprovechar su actual estado de ebriedad, lo único que hacía era mirar a las demás parejas bailar. Sus amigas también estaban en la pista de baile con sus cambiantes parejas pero parecían divertida, Lily no, estaba impacientándose. Lo único que quería era un hombre que la hiciera sentir viva.

—Necesito ir al baño —dijo. No esperó respuesta y se alejó de su inútil pareja.

No quería llorar, no quería llorar. Pero al cerrar el seguro del baño individual, no lo soportó más y las lagrimas salieron. Temblaba ligeramente, estaba lo suficientemente ebria para llorar, pero no para hacerlo en publico. No sabía si lloraba por su fallida conquista, si porque Kurt no había ido, si porque lo extrañaba o porque simplemente estaba molesta porque sus amigas la miraran con lastima, y pensaran que incluso Michael era mejor que su prometido.

Trató de calmarse y respiró hondo. No podía desaprovechar la noche, y era demasiado tarde para intentar algo con el prospecto numero dos que ahora bailaba con Marlenne. No. Caería así tuviera que lanzarse a sus brazos.

Salió del cubículo y se retocó una vez más el maquillaje frente al espejo, agregó lápiz labial y una vez más, no había rastro de lagrimas. Al salir pidió un trago más, y con decisión arrastró a Michael al centro de la pista, casualmente la música cambió a Jazz y era la oportunidad perfecta para calentarlo hasta los huesos. Movió las caderas al compás de la música, y poco después sintió las manos del rubio tomarla de las caderas. Aquello estaba funcionando, lento, pero funcionaba. Pidió un trago más, y comenzó a marearse. De un momento a otro, daba vueltas en la pista solamente visualizando pequeñas lucesitas que se movían, sentía las manos de Michael en su cintura pero no veía su rostro, estaba detrás de ella acercándola a su cuerpo.

Todo daba vueltas. Necesitaba sentarse, estaba realmente mareada.

—No me siento bien.

Michael la dejó en una silla, y desapareció. Tal vez estaba demasiado ebria para verlo, pero no necesitaba ser muy lista para saber que se hartó. Una mujer ebria es fácil de llevar a la cama, pero una mujer en su estado, era complicado por no decir imposible, y no por la disponibilidad, sino porque la falta de pasión en una muñeca de trapo.

Miraba sus dedos tratando de hilar un pensamiento coherente cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Tomó sus dedos haciendo que levantara el rostro, y debido a la cercanía pudo distinguir unos ojos castaños conocidos. Tenía los ojos grandes y unas pestañas muy pobladas que reflejaban la diversión por el momento.

—¿Estás bien? Luces ebria.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —dijo. No sabía que tan claras habían salido las palabras de su boca, pero en cabeza aquello había sonado perfecto.

—Tú me dijiste a donde irías. Decidí que debía pedirte una disculpa.

—Disculpa aceptada, ahora lárgate.

James frunció el ceño, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Estás demasiado ebria para dejarte sola. Necesitas bajar esa borrachera.

Se puso de pie y extendió su mano:

—Ven, vamos a bailar.

Miró el borroso rostro, pero antes de que pudiera negarse, su cuerpo ya se había puesto de pie, y James la ayudaba a no tambalearse. Llegaron al centro de la pista, y la tomó de la cintura.

—Relájate y disfruta la buena música.

Se entonó una canción tranquila y conocida. Mientra sus pies se movían siguiendo a James, lo único que la mantenía serena era observar su rostro, un atractivo rostro que miraba alrededor mientras la guiaba en la pista.

 _I know i stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me_

 _and if we go someplace to dance,_

 _i know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me_

 _and afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two_

 _and then i go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like: "i love you"._

—¿Te gusta Frank Sinatra? —preguntó Lily observando como se movían sus labios cantando la canción.

Sonrió como disculpándose.

—Un poquito.

La hizo girar, pero Lily se tambaleó tanto que no tuvo que abrazarla acercarla a su pecho para que no cayera al suelo.

—Te miras hermosa esta noche. Lejos de ir a golpear a Button, creo que iré a darle las gracias, porque sino fuera por él, no estarías bailando esta canción conmigo.

Lily se sonrojó un poco. A pesar de platicar tanto con él por medio del móvil, no se sentía cómoda aún con su presencia. Era tan alto y tan guapo, que las piernas le temblaban, quería pensar que era producto de la borrachera pero el fuego se había encendido nuevamente entre sus piernas.

 _I practice everyday to find some clever lines to say_

 _to make the meaning come true._

 _But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late,_

 _and I'm alone with you._

Cantó el último verso poniendo su dedo en la barbilla de Lily y mirándola a los ojos. Lily se soltó de sus brazos pero nuevamente él la tomó más rapido de la cintura, y con su cara muy cerca de la suya se mordió el labio inferior de forma coqueta. Un liquida se deslizó por el centro de su cuerpo, y se aceleró su corazón.

 _The time is right, your perfume fills my head_

 _the stars get red, and oh, the night's so blue,_

 _and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "i love you"._

La canción terminó, pero no quería separarse de él. La hacía sentir guapa y segura. La siguiente canción era más rápida, las luces se encendieron y ver girar a las parejas tan rápido hizo que su mundo se diera vuelta. James alcanzó a sostenerla, pero estaba apunto de vomitar y se llevó las manos a la boca. Al darse cuenta, se apresuró a llevarla al exterior donde Lily pudo descargar todo el liquido recargada en un auto. James detenía su cabello, y cuando por fin no había nada más que vomitar, sacó un pañuelo del abrigo y limpió sus labios.

—Siento que tengas que haber pasado por esto.

Estaba más tranquila, y nuevamente sentía el suelo bajo sus pies.

—No te preocupes. Fui muy oportuno, ese cabrón de había abandonado sin más.

—¿Tienes tiempo aquí?

James sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió antes de responder.

—Cerca de una hora. No me iría sin disculparme, pero no quería interrumpir tu conquista.

Miró su perfil, y observar sus labios soltando el humo del cigarrillo, imaginó algo más en ese hueco.

—No interrumpirías nada. Ese chico era un cliché, seguramente era gay porque me rechazó a pesar de que me le estaba ofreciendo.

—Que imbécil —escupió con la frente fruncida—. Si una chica como tú se me ofreciera, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

—¿Incluso ebria?

—Si no mal recuerdo la noche que nos conocimos estabas ebria.

—Touché. Pero tú también.

Se encogió de hombros y tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo.

—¿Quieres volver?

Ahora que ya no estaba tan mareada se le ocurrió una cosa.

—A mis amigas no les importará. Vamos a otro lado.

Por supuesto seguía ebria. James sonrió y se marcó un hoyuelo que antes no había detectado.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

—Quiero conocer tu departamento.

James rió un poco y se inclinó hacia ella en el auto donde estaban recargados. Puso su brazo en triangulo, y detuvo su cabeza mirándola a los ojos.

—¿No te parece un poco tarde para nuevas aventuras?

—Me parece la hora ideal. Solamente en este estado me atrevo a pedírtelo, pero tengo una curiosidad inmensa desde que conocí Manor. ¿Cómo vive un Potter en Londres?

La mirada de James era de ternura, y eso desconcertó a Lily. Parecía que no entendía el trasfondo de su propuesta, pero luego se lo dejaría bien claro.

—De acuerdo, me parece que las dos de la madrugada es la hora ideal para mostrarle mi departamento a una diseñadora. Andando, señorita.

Le ofreció el brazo como un caballero, y Lily se dejó llevar hasta el deportivo plateado que estaba al fondo del estacionamiento. Al subir al lujoso auto, sus fosas nasales fueron invadida por ese aroma que ahora reconocía como el de James, y se calentó de verlo subir al asiento del piloto. Revivió un flash back en ese mismo asiento, y regresó a la realidad cuando James le guiñó el ojo antes de poner el auto en marcha.

El viaje fue corto, pero sirvió para que se le bajara la borrachera, y de repente le dio mucho sueño. Se despertó cuando sintió el auto detenerse. Estaban dentro de un estacionamiento subterráneo, y antes de que pudiera mirar alrededor, James ya estaba abriéndole la puerta. Se tambaleó un poco, pero unos fuertes brazos la estabilizaron nuevamente.

—Casi es demasiado —susurró cuando observó el lujoso ascensor, donde dos guardias estaban parados custodiando la entrada.

—Tranquila, están aquí por seguridad. En este edificio viven algunos políticos.

Se tranquilizó una vez que estaban dentro del ascensor, y James presionó el piso ocho, insertó una llave y después el ascensor comenzó a moverse. La miró de reojo, y sonrió:

—Un sistema de seguridad para que nadie pueda entrar a mi piso, aunque tengan acceso al elevador.

—Lógico.

Al llegar al octavo piso las puertas se abrieron y Lily se encontró con un paisaje mayor a lo que esperaba. Frente a ella estaba un gran salón minimalista con cristales mostrando las luces de la vida nocturna londinense. Al lado derecho había una escalera curva que llevaba al segundo piso donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones, mientras que al lado izquierdo había unas divisiones que separaban el salón, de la sala de estar, cocina y comedor. Todo estaba decorado en tonalidades azules y grises, mientras que los muebles eran de un marrón casi negro. Sonrió un poco dándose cuenta del aspecto varonil del lugar, era grande y espacioso, minimalista con el mínimo de detalle, pero con muebles caros y sobrios.

—Necesitas un decorador —dijo mientras avanzaba en los pisos perfectamente pulidos, totalmente atraida por la imagen de la ciudad.

—Vaya, gracias, era justo lo que esperaba.

James avanzó a su lado, y con las manos en los bolsillos la observó deshacerse de las zapatillas, para después avanzar descalza al cristal.

—Es muy bonito. De verdad, esta vista hace todo el trabajo.

—Me da gusto. No son muchas las mujeres que traigo aquí.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó girándose a verlo.

Se encontraba con las piernas y los brazos cruzados detrás de ella inclinado en un sillón.

—La mayoría solamente están conmigo por mi apellido, y mostrarles el lugar donde vivo solamente hace que aumenten su interés en mi. Y no por mi, realmente, por lo que tengo.

—Tienes que estar demente.

James frunció la ceja y hundió las manos en los bolsillos esperando una explicación:

—Estoy segura que la mayoría de las mujeres están contigo porque eres guapo y agradable. Divertidísimo y muy inteligente. Si realmente piensas que las mujeres están contigo solamente por tu dinero, debes estar loco.

Él seguía callado, pero cada vez la miraba más intensamente. Tal vez fue la borrachera, pero sintió la necesidad de continuar:

—Cuando te conocí, ni siquiera sabía quién eras, con trabajo recordaba tu nombre de pila, y lo único que recuerdo haber pensado fue: "Dios, está guapísimo y lo quiero entre las piernas". No miré tu cartera, ni tu apellido, ni siquiera el auto donde me subí. Incluso después de haberte visto en el banco, y con lo engreído que te portaste, volví a pensar: "Qué guapo, pero que cretino".

Poco a poco James se fue acercando durante su discurso, y Lily no se percató que estaba tan cerca, hasta que juntó su frente con la suya.

—Eres muy especial, Lily Evans. Y sé que todo empezó con una disculpa por lo que diré, pero de verdad tengo que decirte que tienes un novio imbécil.

Sus ojos castaños la miraban intensamente, y se sintió pequeña, aún más pequeña por estar sin tacones, pero es que la mirada de él le hacía temblar las rodillas. Tal vez se arrepentiría al día siguiente, pero se puso de puntita y se animó a besarlo.

James se sorprendió, pero la sorpresa solo duró unos segundos, porque después cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso. Con una de sus manos tanteó el sillón más cercano, y se sentó en él sin detener el beso. Lily se sentó a horcadas sobre él, y mientras abría la camisa de James con manos temblorosas, él se encargaba se subir la falda hasta su cintura. Con la camisa por fin afuera, subió los brazos dejándolo sacarle el vestido por completo.

Sus pechos desnudos tocaron la piel que ardía en mil llamadas de James, y con sus fuertes brazos la tomó de las caderas cambiando de posición en el sillón. Esta vez ella debajo de él. Sus labios eran sedientos y su lengua era una estaca ardiente, que se abría paso en su boca. El pecho de Lily subía y bajaba con fuerza, y la respiración de James era entrecortada, sus dedos la acariciaban con tanta delicadeza que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron.

Lily quería caer en sus brazos, quería quedarse allí sintiéndose mujer. Un último escalofrío, y después todo oscuro.

—Despierta, Lily.

Fue lo último que escuchó.


	6. Sublime

_¿Qué tal, chicas?_

 _He vuelto con el sexto capítulo, que, como siempre, me ha costado mucho trabajo. Aquellas hermosas personitas que han mostrado su lealtad, saben que este es totalmente un giro distinto a mis típicos fics, que me provoca dolor de cabeza y nunca quedo totalmente convencida que de funcione. Ustedes díganme, mis intentos son totalmente en vano, o funciona de alguna extraña manera._

 _No me queda más que agradecerles su infinita paciencia, que saben que aunque me ausento largos periodos, siempre vuelvo. Las quiero ;D_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sublime

Lily se despertó desde el momento en que escuchó el agua de la ducha caer. Era consciente de todo a su alrededor pero había decidido seguir acostada con los ojos cerrados como si aún siguiera sumida en un profundo sueño. Las sabanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas y la cama era un completo caos demostrando lo acontecido la noche anterior. Una luz golpeaba su espalda desnuda, al principio suave pero después molesta, no le quedó opción más que abandonar la cómoda postura en la que se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos y lo escuchó abandonar la ducha. Seguramente se estaría lavando los dientes frente al espejo, con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, como siempre lo hacía. Pensó en aquellos labios y se puso boca arriba mirando la techo. Había sido una noche espectacular, hacía tanto tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien que incluso cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un sueño. Pero no lo era, y los músculos lastimados de sus piernas lo confirmaban. Parecía que había hecho muchísimo ejercicio, y en teoría sí, pero había sido mucho más placentero que una simple sesión de gimnasia.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y ahí estaba él con la toalla en su cintura. Lily sonrió para sus adentros.

—Esa luz te retrata perfecto.

—Sospecho que es algo más que la luz.

Se encontró con sus ojos sonriendole desde el extremo de la cama. Sintió unas manos en sus pies que poco a poco iban ascendiendo por sus piernas. Echó la sabana a un lado mostrándola absolutamente desnuda.

—Así retratas mejor.

Gruñó fingiendo molestia, y nuevamente tapó sus piernas.

—¿Tienes que irte? —le dijo mirando aquel torso desnudo que gritaba por sus manos lo acariciaran.

—Lo siento, mi amor, sabes que es complicado con mi horario de oficina.

Suspiró resignada.

—Lo entiendo. A veces quisiera ser más exigente, para reclamarte como mi prometido las 24 horas del día, y pasar noches tan espectaculares como la de anoche.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron.

—Habrá más noches como esta, mi amor, te lo prometo. Deberías de considerar la oferta que te hice, aquí hay mucho espacio. Seguramente estarás más cómoda.

—No estoy segura del todo— murmuró observando a su prometido comenzar a vestirse.

—Solamente es cuestión de tiempo para dar ese paso, pequeña. Sé que te resistes, pero aquí tendrías tu propio estudio y además te daré el gusto de que decores como a ti te parezca. Dime cuánto y firmo el cheque.

Era una oferta tentadora. Pero Lily tenía otros planes.

—¿Tus padres estarían de acuerdo?

—Olvídate de mis padres por un segundo —dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando sus manos—. Este piso lo sostengo yo, aunque haya sido regalo de ellos. Además con mi nuevo puesto puedo costearme esto y más. Quiero continuar con los preparativos de la boda, Lily.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que soltara la bomba. Lo supo en el momento en que tenía un mes donde prácticamente se quedaba todo los días en el departamento de Kurt. Incluso tenía ya algo de ropa en el armario, y objetos de aseo personal en el baño. Pero aquello era simplemente para mayor comodidad después de tener sexo. Kurt siempre había negado en quedarse en su departamento, a pesar de que había espacio para él, no lo decía pero Lily sabía porque lo consideraba demasiado pequeño. Incluso habían tenido algunos altercados en el pasado por el tema, no pensaba volver a revivirlos, pero no por eso le agradaba la idea de irse a vivir con él. Aún no.

—Sabes que mi empresa empieza a despegar, aún no estoy preparada para organizar una boda —refutó—. El día no me alcanza. Bendito sea que tengo tantos proyectos en puerta, pero estos requieren preparación, y no puedo partirme por la mitad, Kurt. Espero que lo entiendas.

Sus ojos perdían el brillo. Estaba molesto, lo miraba en cada facción de su rostro.

—Entonces déjame hacerme cargo. Déjame ayudarte, te resiste, Lily. No soy un desconocido para ti, soy tu prometido. Salimos por cinco años, y además el año que llevamos comprometidos. Te amo, Lily, ¿no entiendes la urgencia que tengo por no separarme de ti? Si no es con una boda aún, por lo menos quiero regresar a casa y saber que estarás ahí esperándome. Saber que encontraré cabellos pelirrojos en mi ropa, ver tus ojos cada vez que me despierto, y contar tus pecas después de pesadas jornadas. ¿No entiendes que quiero estar contigo?

La levantó de los codos, y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola con los brazos.

—Aún necesito mi espacio —dijo con la cara en su tibio pecho—. No podré concentrarme si estás conmigo todo el día. Puedo pasar algunas noches aquí, como le hemos estado haciendo, pero de vez en cuando necesito ir a mi departamento a trabajar. No puedo estar instalada por completo aquí, aún no.

Lo escuchó suspirar, y atrapó su cara con las manos.

—Prométeme que lo pensarás.

—Lo pensaré, lo prometo.

Sabiendo que era lo máximo que podría lograr de aquello, Kurt se dio por servido y continuó abotonando la camisa.

Lily lo observó terminar de prepararse mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Aún no se sentía preparada para abandonar su independencia, y no estaba dispuesta a discutir por aquello. Menos aún después de encontrar nuevamente mensajes en el móvil de Kurt. Esta vez de una tal Danielle invitándole a unas copas. Parecía tener tiempo sin hacer aquello porque no respondió, pero la chica insistió mandando una fotografía de sus partes intimas. Vulgar, claro, pero certero. Recordaba no haber sabido nada de él por la noche justo ese día. El día en que "estaba enfermo", después de haberlo hecho con ella en el estacionamiento de aquel edificio, se fue corriendo con la tal Danielle "una compañera del gimnasio".La sangre le hirvió cuando le reclamó por qué no había contestado en toda la mañana. Hubiera querido decirle en ese momento que porque estaba con otro hombre, pero en aquel momento desconocía de su engaño.

Se casaría con él, lo había decidido cinco años atrás cuando fue a conocer a sus podres por primera vez y ellos le habían dicho que no habría otro hombre en el planeta que la quisiera más de lo que lo hacía Kurt. Un año y medio atrás habían empezado ese juego del engaño después de la muerte de sus padres. Estaba tan dolida y Kurt había sido tan insuficiente para curar ese dolor que había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba a alguien que agregara esa deficiencia que a su novio le faltaba. Con Kurt y un que otro amante sería suficiente para sentirse completa. Lo fue, por un tiempo. Después supo que Kurt tenía tiempo engañándola y decidió continuar sus aventuras solamente para vengarse, descubriéndose poco después tan vacía como lo estaba al inicio.

Un beso en la cabeza la despertó de su ensoñación, era su prometido despidiéndose. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo porque estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que le restaba importancia cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho. Había sido todo tan rutinaria su vida después de eso, él le hacía algo y ella se vengaba, él fallaba una promesa y ella se vengaba, él se acostaba con alguien más y ella buscaba sexo por una noche con aquel vestido negro. Aquel vestido que no había utilizado en tanto tiempo, porque descubrió que no lo necesitaba más. James había llenado ese espacio que quedaba vacío, casi por completo. De alguna manera James se había abierto camino en su interior, y llenaba cada espacio que Kurt abandonaba. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba incluso más que a Kurt. Y después de la fallida noche en que su prometido se divertía con Danielle mientras ella se quedaba dormida en los brazos de James, no había tenido otra oportunidad.

James se mostró comprensivo y decente, diciéndole que lamentaba lo que había pasado. Que él era el sobrio y debió haberse controlado.

—¡Patrañas! —exclamó Lily golpeando una almohada.

Después de eso, habían salido un par de veces solamente, porque Kurt había absorbido casi todo el mes pasado, lo cual no era necesariamente malo, pero se había mostrado un tanto posesivo después de descubrir el número de mensajes que compartía con James. Se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas, y eso tomando en cuenta que su piel es bronceada. Lily rio recordando el momento, y lo bien que se había sentido cuando le pregunto: ¿te has acostado con él?, y ella negó con la cabeza entre risas.

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas, y ahora le pedía que viviera con él.

—Olvídalo —murmuró poniéndose de pie, por fin.

Se puso un conjunto de ropa deportiva que almacenaba en el closet de Kurt, un par de pans y una blusa de algodón con cuello en V. No tenía animo de arreglarse así que solamente cepilló su cabello y se armó una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Ya se arreglaría cuando llegara a su departamento.

Recogió toda la ropa sucia que dejaría en la lavandería de camino. La lavandería solamente estaba a un par de cuadras, y no haría daño salir un poco y recibir el tibio sol en la cara. Ese día hacia un clima especialmente cálido y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Se dirigía a la parada del autobús cuando escuchó un claxon de un auto que pasaba a su lado. De reojo distinguió un deportivo plateado y lo reconoció como el automóvil de James. No se equivocó, pues bajó el cristal y la recibió con una sonrisa. James tenía la capacidad de aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba, y en las condiciones más vergonzosas. No podía fingir no haberlo visto, y tuvo que acercarse con sus pantalones holgado, y el moño mal hecho en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás, Lily? ¿Qué haces por acá? —preguntó con la sonrisa tiembla rodillas.

Ignoró la primera pregunta.

—Tomaré el autobús, voy a mi departamento.

—Sube, yo te llevo.

Parpadeó desconcertada.

—¿Seguro? Llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—¿Cuándo me a importado el trabajo?

Touché.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se subió al deportivo plateado. El ambiente olía a James y se sorprendió cuando la recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Me da gusto haberte encontrado, sino te veo por casualidad no sales de tu cueva para visitarme.

—Lo siento, James, he estado muy ocupada.

—Se nota —murmuró, mirando con ojos critico su facha.

Le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro mientras se ponía roja.

—¡No esperaba encontrar a nadie conocido!

—No te preocupes —dijo deteniendo el auto en una luz roja—. Te ves preciosa.

Su mirada era intensa, y a Lily se le subieron los colores al rostro aún más, si es que eso era posible. Giró la cabeza al camino para disimular mientras murmuraba:

—Gracias.

James clavó su mirada en su rostro y de repente cambió su expresión a una seria.

El resto del camino hablaron sobre cosas triviales, un poco de que habían hecho en los días donde no habían tenido mucha comunicación. Lily le explicó que Kurt había visto sus mensajes y la había absorbido tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder, James pareció molestarse un poco pero no dijo nada. El camino fue más corto de lo que esperaba y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a su edificio.

—Gracias por traerme, ¿te gustaría pasar? —preguntó Lily por educación, nunca esperó que James asintiera y apagara el motor. No había estado en su departamento desde la noche que se conocieron, y estaba nerviosa tenía que admitirlo.

Lo condujo por las escaleras principales, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. La sala estaba un poco sucia por los planos que llenaban gran parte de los muebles, y había pasado tan poco tiempo ahí que no había tenido oportunidad de limpiar. James miró todo con curiosidad y atinó a sentarse en el comedor, el único lugar donde no había planos, lapices y reglas.

—Siento el desorden, no me había estado quedando aquí.

—No te preocupes. Tengo que admitir que no lo recordaba así, pero podré acostumbrarme. Sigue siendo encantador.

Lily sonrió.

—Gracias. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té? ¿café?

—Me gusta el té —asintió James, observando un plano que estaba en el suelo.

—Muy inglés —murmuró Lily en la cocina, poniendo agua a hervir.

Lily trató de concentrarse en preparar el té, pero era casi imposible mirando a James de reojo curiosear por la pequeña estancia que hacia de sala/comedor/cocina, mientras observaba las fotografías que estaban en el librero. Abrió algunos planos para observarlos, y finalmente se detuvo en una pequeña caja que sostenía un anillo con una piedra en el medio. Un anillo de compromiso.

—¿Por qué no lo usas? —preguntó dándole la espalda, pero con el anillo en sus dedos.

Lily fingió no saber de que hablaba.

—¿El qué?

—Anillo —respondió simplemente.

Quiso parecer despreocupada, y se esforzó en lograrlo.

—No me gusta demostrarle a mis posibles conquistas que tengo un compromiso. Kurt lo entiende —murmuró Lily desde la cocina.

—¿Entiende que tienes amantes?

Fingió reír, pero la verdad era que el tema la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que no, entiende que no uso el anillo porque me da miedo perderle. Ya está el té —murmuró queriendo cambia de tema mientras llenaba las tazas del líquido caliente.

James dejó la caja en el mismo estante, y se apresuró a regresar al comedor de apenas dos sillas. Observó a Lily seguir sus indicaciones acerca del té, y se lo llevó a los labios aún caliente.

—¿Cuántos amantes tienes? —preguntó de la nada con aquella voz tan ronca.

Lily lo miró por debajo de las pestañas y murmuró:

—Por el momento ninguno. ¿Y tú?

—No puedo decir que tengo amantes —dijo elevando la comisura de los labios, pero su expresión no tenía nada de alegre—. La verdad es que no tengo pareja, así que no es como que tenga amantes.

—¡Bueno! Quise decir, con cuántas personas te acuestas actualmente.

Esta vez sí que sonrió un poco, sus ojos brillaron de diversión y Lily quiso no haberlo notado.

—Los caballeros no tenemos memoria, querida —bromeó con el acento aristócrata más evidente que nunca.

Lily también sonrió, pero su respuesta no la había tranquilizado. Por supuesto que debía tener algunas mujeres con las que se acostaba, tenía bastantes cualidades que podrían resultar atractivas. Además ¿cómo sería James de amante? ¿qué podría ofrecerle además de buen sexo? ¿sería un pecado por el hecho de que ahora era su amigo? Aquella idea le había dado vueltas en la cabeza por varios días, quería proponerselo, claro, pero ese no era su estilo.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo para Lily que le dio de tiempo de atiborrar su mente de aquellos pensamiento, pero no se habían visto mucho últimamente y la verdad es que ni siquiera le había mandado mensajes de texto en un par de semanas. Él parecía pensativo mientras saboreaba el té. No puedo evitarlo, tuvo que observar sus labios que de repente se habían vuelto de un color más intenso por la cálida bebida. Sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa de madera, y las pupilas de Lily se dilataron. ¿Por qué cada cosa que él hacía le tenía que resultar tan atractiva? No podía verlo hacer lo que sea como el resto de la gente, y no solamente observarlo, cualquier cosa así fuera lo más trivial resultaba lo más interesante para Lily. La forma de mover las manos, la manera de sentarse en la silla con tanto porte aristócrata, la manera en que la bufanda rodeaba su cuello.

—¿Por qué me has evitado? —preguntó James con cautela, demostrando el trasfondo de sus pensamiento. Parecía ansioso, como si hubiera meditado mucho para preguntar aquello, aquello que Lily no quería responder.

Apartó los ojos de él. Temía aquella pregunta.

—Ya te dije que Kurt leyó nuestros mensajes.

—En los mensajes no hay ninguna conversación que pudiera comprometernos de alguna manera, pienso que además de eso hay algo más. Puedes decírmelo, somos amigos.

—Kurt es muy celoso. No importa el contenido, él solo vio el número.

De repente si previo aviso James se puso de pie, Lily pensó que se había enojado, pero por el contrario apiló todo lo que estaba en el único sofá e hizo espacio para que se sentaran los dos. Después de dejarse caer en el sillón, señaló el espacio vacío a su lado aún con la taza en su mano.

—Ven y cuéntame la verdad.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y como niña regañada se dirigió al lado de James. Parecía que había desarrollado alguna habilidad para leer a través de sus ojos, Lily siempre había sido tan reservada que la volvía loca el hecho de que alguien cuestionara sus respuestas. Incluso Alice siempre caía, y aunque Dora era muy observadora eran más las veces en que la había engañado, que las que había dado en el clavo. James no la conocía tanto como saber que le pasaba con solo mirarla, pero siempre preguntaba, un acto bastante nuevo para ella si lo comparábamos con los de su prometido.

—Anda, puedes confiar en mí.

Rio un poco enseñando los dientes.

—No tengo nada que decir, James. Ya te dije todo.

—De acuerdo, entonces, si es todo puedo acercarme a Kurt en el trabajo y presentarme como tu amigo. No creo que haya ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Que idea tan disparatada, por supuesto Kurt no sabía muchas cosas, pero no creía que le hiciera gracia ese tipo de acciones.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Solamente dime si es por lo que pasó en mi departamento. Desde hace días te has portado diferente, no contestas mis mensajes y las únicas veces que nos hemos visto ha sido a lo mucho media hora.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada, y se delataba lo sabía. ¿Cómo le explicaba que él llenaba el vacío que había en su interior? Podría pensar la loca idea que ella se había enamorado de él, y no, Lily estaba muy segura de amar a Kurt; pero James tenía algo, algo que hacía no quererse apartar de él, compartirlo todo.

—No te avergüences por aquello —murmuró James—, hace tiempo tuvimos algo y por obra del destino los volvimos a encontrar y nos volvimos amigos. Aunque intento entender que fue lo que pasó aquel día en el departamento no puedo. Y de verdad lo siento mucho, yo era el consciente, el sobrio, debí haber actuado de manera diferente. Nada de esto es tu culpa, es mía, y entiendo que te sientas utilizada por una persona en quien confiabas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejó la taza en la mesita pequeña y se puso de pie dándole la espalda. Parecía confundido, tan confundido como ella. Pero sin planearlo lo había llevado al lugar donde quería, en ese punto donde él tendría que abrirse y ella sabría qué hacer.

—Soy débil en cuanto placeres físicos, tengo que decir que me resultas muy guapa, sino no te hubiera hablado en primer lugar en aquel bar. Es lo único que diré, me dejé llevar.

¿Aquella sería su oportunidad? Tal vez no tendría otra.

—Si yo te parezco guapa, tú me resultas guapo también y somos amigos, ¿qué podría pasar?

Se giró a mirarla a los ojos, estaba serio pero sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Ya me cansé de buscar amantes en los gimnasios y bares —continuó— , ninguno es lo medianamente decente. ¿Qué estoy haciendo si lo tengo justo enfrente de mi?

James rio un poco, tal vez de los nervios.

—¿Eres muy atrevida, lo sabias?

No respondió, simplemente lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

—No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

La respuesta que esperaba. Lejos de lo que parecía, James era bastante mojigato para su gusto, bastante extrovertido y con un sex appeal elevado, pero el típico niño rico que elegía a sus conquistas. ¿No estaría ella a la altura?

James bebió el último sorbo de su té y se comenzó a poner el abrigo. Estaba bastante decepcionada a decir verdad.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde.

No le quedó opción mas que ponerse de pie y despedirlo en la puerta con un gesto frío. James trató de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero fingió no haberse dado cuenta, sus labios habrían quemado su piel. Vaya mañana de locos.

Lo que restó de la mañana y parte de la tarde, trató se concentrarse en trabajar, pero habían pasado tantas cosas en unas pocas horas que no podía concentrarse. Veía los planos una y otra vez sin obtener resultado, aún estaba preparando el diseño para Ingrid y Sebastian, los primos de Eufemia Potter, la madre de James; habían tenido un par de citas pero estaba atrasada para entregar el diseño del vestíbulo del Hotel. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ellos a su mente regresaba su estancia en Manor, y el momento en que descubrió a James en plena acción con una muchacha de servicio. Aquel deseo se había colado en sus huesos y ni Kurt podía quitarle aquella sensación de ardor en su interior cada vez que lo recordaba.

Trató de poner la mente en blanco limpiando el departamento, pero una vez que regresó a la mesa de trabajo se dio cuenta que no podía continuar. Era cerca de media tarde, y Kurt debía ya haber salido del trabajo, quería darle una sorpresa llegando a su domicilio y que la ayudara a matar ese deseo. Se sintió motivada, así que se dio un baño y se puso un vestido de verano, no atrevido pero sí bastante femenino. Perfumó su cuello y maquilló sus labios de un color intenso. Pensó un poco en su propuesta de vivir con él mientras iba en el transporte publico, tal vez si estaba con él siempre podría sacarse a James de la cabeza. Las cosas no habían terminado muy bien entre ambos, y dudaba que volvieran a tener contacto después de aquella mañana. Se sintió decepcionada pero motivada a darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación con Kurt.

Caminó un par de cuadras y sonrió cuando vio el auto de Kurt aparcado en la acera de enfrente. El departamento era el segundo piso de unos locales que se encontraban en una calle principal, era amplio y la ubicación era lo mejor, pasaban todas las lineas de transporte publico.

Subió las escaleras y sacó su copia de llaves. La estancia como ella la había dejado por la mañana, escuchó sonidos en la habitación y se dirigió ahí para sorprender a Kurt. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y se le fue el alma a los pies cuando sobre la cama miró el cuerpo desnudo de su prometido sobre otro cuerpo desnudo femenino. Ambos dieron un salto, y los ojos de Kurt casi salieron de sus cuencas cuando distinguió su rostro.

Se quedó de pie ahí, observando como la pareja de separaba y aquella rubia trataba de taparse con las sabanas. Kurt se puso de pie, aun en su completa desnudez quiso enfrentarla:

—Lily... n—no te esperaba. Creí que irías a tu departamento.

—Me pediste que viviera contigo esta mañana, y continuáramos los planes de boda. Eres toda una contradicción.

—L—lo siento, L—lily, lo siento.

Escuchó lo último cuando abandonó la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras sus ojos se bañaron en lagrimas, no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que sentarse en un peldaño porque sentía que se desvanecería. Kurt era un imbécil, y sabía que la engañaba, pero de saberlo a verlo, había una gran diferencia. Sintió asco y tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero las controló calmando su respiración.

Tuvo el impulso de llamar a Alice y contarle lo sucedido, pero no quería escuchar su sermón y el típico "te lo dije". Nadie sabía mejor que ella que era cuestión de tiempo para descubrirlo en esa situación, pero no quería escuchar que lo dijeran. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, Kurt había vaciado una parte de su interior, necesitaba llenarlo. Con el pecho apretado y aun lagrimas en las pestañas, se dirigió al lugar donde realizaría su pequeña venganza, no usaba el vestido negro, porque sabía que con él no lo necesitaba.

El edificio conocido le dio la bienvenida, y por la pinta que lucía no tuvo problema para que el portero la dejara entrar por la puerta principal. El vestíbulo era amplio y minimalista, igual al resto del edificio, tuvo marcar un pequeño interfon para que le permitiera el acceso al ascensor.

—¿Si? —preguntó la conocida voz ronca.

—Soy Lily —respondió con la voz quebrada.

Guardó silencio por un par de segundos, pero escuchó un pitido que permitía el acceso. Subió al ascensor y presionó el piso de James. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontró tan llorosa como lo estaba hacia unos minutos, se lanzó a los cálidos brazos de James, y él la recibió desconcertado. Las piernas de Lily temblaban tanto por el llanto que James se permitió sentarse en el suelo y acurrucarla en sus fuertes brazos.

—¿Qué pasó, Lily? —preguntó con voz queda cerca de su oído.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento mutilada.

James pareció desconcertado por la respuesta, pero lo único que hizo fue apretarla más contra su pecho mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello tratando de calmarla. Poco a poco la respiración de Lily volvió a la normalidad, pero aún permanecía con su rostro bañado en lagrimas en el pecho del muchacho, su aroma y los latidos de su corazón habían hecho que recuperara la cordura.

Permanecieron así por largos minutos, James había recargado su espalda en la pared, y Lily reposaba en el hueco entre sus piernas. El brazo derecho detenía su cabeza, mientras que el izquierdo paseaba sus dedos por lo largo de su espalda y su cráneo, suavemente, sin pedir permiso. Delicadamente aquellos que paseaban por los cabellos pelirrojos, acariciaron suavemente una pequeña oreja, y después un cuello con pequeñas pecas castañas.

Lily lo escuchó tragar saliva y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, aún con las lagrimas perdiéndose en las pestañas, y la tomó de sorpresa cuando James se inclinó a su boca. Sus labios estaban apenas a un milímetro, sentía su respiración y sus ojos castaños no se apartaban de los suyos. No supo en que momento cerró los ojos pero recibió unos cálidos labios que había besado un par de veces. Suspiró contra sus dientes, y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, James gimió pero no cortó el beso, por el contrario la tomó de la nuca acercadola más a él. Murmuró algo que Lily no entendió, pero rodeó su cuello y posó ambas piernas en las caderas del muchacho.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, pero su miembro abultado golpeando contra su sexo era aún más atractivo. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera cuando una de las manos de James se deslizó por sus muslos internándose debajo de su falda. Los dedos ásperos y suaves al mismo tiempo tocaban aquella área tan sensible donde inmediatamente su piel se ponía de gallina. Se deslizó un poco más abajo, y Lily sintió sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa cuando palpó el área húmeda en sus bragas. Con un dedo apartó la delicada prenda mientras con el otro palpaba cada espacio.

La respiración de Lily nuevamente se volvió pesada al sentir dos dedos acariciando el pequeño botón que adornaba su sexo. Le costaba mantener el beso, pero James era exigente y la tomaba del rostro deseoso de aquellos labios, lo mordió una vez más para apartarlo, y vaya que funcionó pero se vengó aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos. Lily sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, y él le miraba descaradamente el rostro, estudiando sus expresiones de placer; le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y fue suficiente para terminar en su mano, con los ojos fijos en los castaños.

Lily se dejó caer en el suelo, para recuperarse de tremendo orgasmo, pero James no se lo iba a permitir, aprovechó para sacarle las bragas y antes que se diera cuenta, ya había abierto su pantalón, y sentía el suave miembro en su entrada.

—Promete que no te enamorarás de mí —murmuró con los castaños ojos bien abiertos.

—No me enamoraré. Solo hazlo, James.

De un solo movimiento se deslizó en su interior, la sensación era sublime, lo sentía llenándola completa. Con un beso más, posicionó sus piernas en las caderas de James, y con la primera envestida el suelo frío y duro se volvió suave y cálido, con la segunda los pendientes de trabajo pasaban a segundo plano, y con la tercera Kurt desaparecía con el resto del mundo. Solo ellos dos, practicando un glorioso baile.


	7. Detrás de una mirada

_Hi, personitas!_

 _¡He vuelto! Después de mil ochocientos años, ¡lo siento mucho! He dejado el fic abandonado por más tiempo del que tenía planeado, han pasado tantas cosas los últimos meses... que perdí el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo, así que espero que no se note mucho en este capítulo. Por eso decidí hacer algo diferente, ya se darán cuenta cuando empiecen a leer el capítulo, decidí que el punto de escribir esto en tercera persona era intercalar distintos personajes, así que ... díganme por favor como ha quedado al finalizar, ¿sería mucho pedir?_

 _Mil gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron mandándome mensaje de apoyo estos meses, realmente me motivaron a continuar porque no tenía mucho escrito... así que, mi infinito agradecimiento por su espera y por su paciencia._

 _¡A leer!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

Capítulo 7: Detrás de una mirada

Ansiaba una taza de café con todas sus fuerzas. El sabor amargo en su boca era éxtasis en ese tipo de momentos. La verdad era que prefería mil veces el sabor de té, pero aquella era otra situación. Totalmente diferente y por esa razón, sentía que necesitaba algo que lo sacara de la rutina. Una desnuda espalda era iluminada por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, y no podía dejar se observarla, aquello parecía como pinceladas, los músculos tenso y al mismo tiempo tan delicados, le hicieron pasar sus dedos por aquella superficie. Un ronroneo femenino lo hizo sonreír. Aquella caricia pareció gustarle, y aprovechó para deslizar el dedo índice por toda la línea de la columna vertebral. Arqueó la espalda un poco y descubrió una piel de gallina por toda la piel de la espalda.

Era fascinante su cuerpo, realmente perfecto. No había un solo defecto y aunque costaba admitirlo, no lo había recordado de esa manera. Pequeños músculos marcados, líneas curveadas y definidas, piel de porcelana con subtonos rosados. La sabana blanca apenas tapaba su trasero, pero una pierna rebelde se estiraba en toda su extensión. Incluso su pequeño pie era atractivo, con pequeños dedos regordetes que no había duda en besar uno por uno. Había sido una noche espectacular, lo habían hecho solo un vez, pero después de terminar con la espalda adolorida por el duro suelo, y con rodillas moreteadas. Decidieron seguir divirtiéndose en su habitación, había acariciado y besado cada rincón de su cuerpo, logrando otro orgasmo con sus dedos. Se regodeaba de lograr esas sensaciones en ella, era una picara y atrevida, pero una total contradicción. Pues aunque gustaba del sexo sin compromiso, elegía con cuidado a sus víctimas y nunca se portaba como una mujer fácil. Había una delgada línea entre eso, y ella estaba en la cuerda floja logrando un balance perfecto. Era lo que más le gustaba.

Continuó acariciando la espalda con delicadeza, hasta alcanzar su cintura. Quería despertarla, pero con caricias para que no se negara a hacerlo una vez más con él. Quería colmarla de deseo, y sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo. Bajó los dedos por el plano vientre hasta el gracioso ombligo, e inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro, depositando su aliento en la curva del cuello femenino. Estaba despierta, lo sabía pues se estremecía con cada caricia, pero parecía dispuesta a fingir siempre y cuando sus dedos no pararan.

-Despierta –susurró consiente de que su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal.

La tomó del hombro y con poco fuerza la hizo acostarse boca arriba, donde podía observar su angelical rostro y aprovecharse de los pechos que habían rebotado un poco acomodándose en su lugar. Cambió las caricias en el ombligo por besos con todo el vientre, muy cerca de la línea que tapaba aquella parte con las sabanas, la sintió aguantar la respiración pero no abrió los ojos. Rio un poco divertido por aquel pequeño juego. Los pezones se habían puesto en punta, y sin apartar el aliento del ombligo, subió sus manos hasta los dos pechos acariciando las puntas con los pulgares.

Un gemido salió de los labios femeninos.

-Despierta, preciosa –dijo con una risita.

Como respuesta se volvió a colocar de lado escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Pero James era insistente, así que nuevamente deslizó sus dedos por las largas piernas, y sintió la piel de gallina bajo su tacto, pero aquello no era suficiente, subió aún más hasta aquel punto donde se unían las piernas, rozando apenas la zona, pero con la firme decisión de abandonar los tensos muslos. Deslizó un dedo por aquella unión y sonrió cuando la descubrió tan húmeda, aquello estaba funcionando. Primero un dedo dentro, y otro involuntario gemido, con el segundo dedo fue un poco más benévola. Estaba lista y no se había quejado. Apartó las sabanas fuera del cuerpo desnudo, y colocó su miembro también preparado en la pequeña abertura. La descubrió abriendo un poco más las piernas para darle acceso, y la tomó de la cadera deslizarse en su interior. No lo pudo evitar, emitió un gemido de placer, aquello sería incomodo, pero una de las piernas de Lily estaba perfecta sobre sus caderas dándole más acceso; además quería intentarlo de esa manera, a sus espaldas, llenando sus manos con los redondos pechos.

Las envestidas eran agotadoras, pero disfrutaba viendo la pálida piel cubierta de una estela de sudor, y escuchar los gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Estaba a punto de correrse, pero quería que ella lo hiciera primero así que bajó una de las manos por su vientre hasta el botón que adornaba su sexo. La reacción fue inmediata, se retorcía bajo sus caricias y de un momento a otro, sintió las contracciones musculares alrededor de su miembro, para después correrse él mismo.

Aún no recuperaban el aliento cuando la música de un móvil los trajo a la realidad. Se apartó del cálido cuerpo de la chica y tomó el aparato con las manos inspeccionando la pantalla, leyó "Kurt" y una risa casi se escapó de sus labios. Si tan solo el cretino supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Dejó el móvil frente al rostro de Lily que aún recuperaba el aliento con la almohada entre las manos. Ella gruñó pero él simplemente se apartó en dirección al cuarto de baño para darse una merecida ducha.

Tenía tantos pendientes en el trabajo pero en esos momentos nada le importaba, había llegado a un punto en el que el Banco no le interesaba más. Después de tantas discusiones con Charlus para que mejorara procesos, se había hartado y por fin había tirado todo a la basura, sí, seguía asistiendo –cuando quería-, pero no se preocupaba porque las cosas salieran bien y a tiempo. Por lo que ese día, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a trabajar, seguramente Lily tenía muchas actividades pero quizá podría ir a practicar un poco de box o incluso ver la serie que lo traía pendiendo de un hilo.

Se secó el cuerpo con la toalla fina para después atarla a su cintura, se colocó un poco de loción y desodorante antes de tener intensiones de salir del baño; pero la dulce voz de Lily le hizo permanecer en su lugar. No era costumbre indagar en conversaciones ajenas, pero parecía que estaba llorando y no quería incomodarla.

-Déjame en paz –dijo la voz de Lily congestionada por el llanto-, no quiero verte, vi suficiente el día de ayer… No me interesa escuchar tus explicaciones, el daño ya está hecho.

Escuchó la voz distorsionada en el teléfono, y juró que si el tipo estuviera ahí ya le hubiera partido la cara, por atreverse a gritarle a una chica.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Que te dijera, lo siento mucho vuelvo más tardes, ¿es eso? –exclamó exaltada, parecía realmente molesta- Estás completamente loco, sabía que lo hacías pero me había negado a creerlo porque confiaba en ti, Kurt, íbamos a casarnos…

Es cierto, un pequeño detalle que había olvidado, Lily estaba comprometida con el imbécil de Kurt, o por lo menos hasta el día anterior. Realmente no le importaba mucho las personas con las que se relacionaba, pero con Lily era diferente, porque se había vuelto su amiga. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado, ¿cómo podría? Era preciosa, ningún hombre heterosexual podría resistirse a ese cuerpo y cara. Pero le preocupaba un poco que la relación cambiara, aún más si ella decidía que volvería con Kurt, sería un poco incomoda la situación.

-No es el momento de hablar… ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! –gritó lo último.

Lo que escucho a continuación fue silencio y decidió que seguramente Lily había colgado el teléfono. Abrió la puerta de manera casual como si no supiera lo que pasaba, la encontró sentada en la cama con un nudo de sabanas bajo sus piernas. El cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado y cubría sus hombres, pero no los pechos desnudos que gritaban por atención.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se limpiaba lágrimas de la cara, se sintió mal por pensar tan pervertidamente cuando ella se estaba sintiendo tan desconsolada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó apresurándose a sentarse a su lado.

-Hablé con Kurt –susurró aún con el móvil en la mano.

Lo miró con las lágrimas perdiéndose entre las pestañas y James decidió que jamás había visto ojos más bonitos. Apartó unos mechones desordenados de la cara femenina y los escondió detrás de las orejas.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Él simplemente… al inicio parecía que quería disculparse pero… -añadió apartando la vista-, después comenzó a exaltarse y dijo que yo no debía aparecerme sin avisar. Como si fuera mi culpa por llegar de sorpresa, no, él no debería de haberme engañado.

Los hombros de James se descuadraron incómodo. No entendía a las mujeres, Lily se estaba quejando porque él le había sido infiel, pero ella tampoco era la persona más leal del universo, de hecho… bueno, las condiciones donde se habían conocido, simplemente.

-Lily, tal vez no está bien que te lo diga pero… -murmuró indeciso rascándose la nuca-, tú también lo haces.

Las lágrimas desaparecieron y una arruga de molestia se instaló en la frente de Lily. La había cagado, definitivamente.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –dijo empujándolo con su pequeña mano. No se movió ningún centímetro, pero estaba furiosa. Se puso de pie y caminó al lugar donde estaba su bolso.

Los ojos castaños la recorrieron entera, y se maldijo internamente porque debía concentrarse en la conversación, Lily estaba cometiendo un grave error y debía hacérselo saber. Por la amistad que tenían.

-Cuando nos conocimos le fuiste infiel y ni corta ni perezosa me lo dejaste bien claro ese día.

-Sí, el día que te portaste como un imbécil. Igual que ahora –murmuró dándole la espalda y corrigiendo su maquillaje frente al espejo.

James se talló el rostro frustrado. No se estaba portando como un imbécil para nada, en aquella ocasión quizá sí, le había molestado como el demonio su actitud. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, quería ayudar.

El problema era que le costaba concentrarse cuando Lily se paseaba por toda la habitación completamente desnuda recogiendo sus cosas. Quería decirle las cosas claras pero tampoco era la persona más elocuente del mundo, además jamás se había metido en temas tan personales de la vida de ella.

Anteriormente se había burlado porque Kurt no le prestaba suficiente atención, y había cometido el error de decírselo. Recordaba cómo había tenido que ir a buscarla a un club para pedirle disculpas por aquel comentario. Kurt era el talón de Aquiles de la pelirroja, todo podría estar fabuloso, pero cualquier cosa relacionada con su prometido –o exprometido- siempre resultaba terriblemente mal.

-Deberías de tranquilizarte y escuchar por favor, no quiero discutir- habló lo más calmado que pudo.

-Si lo que estás intentando es que regrese con Kurt puedes ir despidiéndote porque no lo haré. No sé ni por qué lo defiendes si lo nuestro no tiene nada que ver con que esté con él o no.

-Lily el punto no es ese, lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que deberías pensarlo…

-¡No tengo nada que pensar! ¡Todos los hombres son unos imbéciles! Seguramente todo esto lo estás haciendo porque quieres tomar el papel de mi amante en esta relación, y si yo no estoy con Kurt simplemente seriamos…

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó James perdiendo la paciencia. Sus ojos chispeaban, Lily había cruzado la línea.- Nosotros no somos nada, te lo deje bien en claro el día de ayer. Ni lo seremos, a excepción de una amistad. Esto te lo estoy diciendo por ti, porque sé que lo quieres y no dejaré que por una estupidez arruines tu compromiso. Sí, la cagó, ¿y qué? Tú también lo haces, quizá cambie, quizá no; pero eso no lo sabrás si no hablas con él de frente. Tienes que enfrentarlo, Lily, esa llamada telefónica no fue más que una estupidez. Sé valiente y habla con él de frente, entonces sabrás si está arrepentido o no.

Los hombros de la pelirroja fueron cayendo poco a poco confirme el discurso iba avanzando, hasta que al final, la mirada de furia había desaparecido y solo quedó una pequeña niña con deseos de ser abrazada. James se puso de pie y tomó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Ey, solamente te estoy diciendo las cosas para que reacciones, no puedes dejar todo sin pensarlo. No estás hablando de una relación por conveniencia, lo de ustedes va más allá, me lo has dicho un montón de veces, tú lo amas; y es mi deber como amigo decirte que deberías reconsiderar las cosas.

El rostro pecoso estaba elevado pero los ojos verdes estaban clavados en los labios de James. Casi perdió el aliento cuando asintió levemente y hundió la cara en su pecho. James la rodeó con los brazos, consolándola con pequeños círculos en la espalda formados por sus dedos. Plantó un beso en los cabellos pelirrojos, sintiéndola más cerca que nunca.

-Dime por favor que lo pensarás –susurró cerca de su oído.

-Lo pensaré –respondió Lily apretando más su cintura con los brazos.

* * *

El día había ido como el demonio, después que Lily había abandonado el departamento recibió una llamada por parte de Eufemia diciendo que habría una cena familiar con los Duncan. Los Duncan eran una familia colega de los Potter, pero James los odiaba, ya que siempre se regodeaban de ser la familia más exitosa en el mercado de la banca, a pesar de que su giro se enfocaba más en venta de seguros, que en la banca en sí.

Donald Duncan había crecido en el mismo vecindario que los hermanos Potter, Charlus y Fleamont, por lo que también había sido educado en prestigiados Institutos Suizos. Aún sin llegar a un alto nivel académico, en aquella época se utilizaba que el hermano mayor se hiciera cargo del negocio de la familia al terminar la universidad, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Fleamont asumiera el papel que le correspondía en las empresas Potter, seguido unos años después por Donald en la empresa de la familia.

Fleamont y Donald habían llevado la práctica en paz por bastantes años, ya que eran diplomáticos y elocuentes, pero cuando Charlus asumió el papel, el acuerdo tácito se había roto. Se trataban con amabilidad y respeto, pero no dudaban ningún segundo en tirar la mordida directo a la yugular, esto era uno de los temas que quizá más le interesaba a James. Se divertía viendo como trataban de dejar mal al otro, a pesar de que siempre había sido muy curioso y terminaba sabiendo la verdad antes de que la dijeran, por alguna razón.

Tuvo que vestirse formal, y no le importó llegar con el cabello un poco húmedo echándolo para atrás. Bien, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero por lo menos lo había intentado, ese era su consuelo.

Eufemia bajó como un rayo las escaleras y se apresuró a ajustarle el moño.

-Mamá…

-Está torcido, James, quiero que luzcas espectacular, quizá alguna de las hijas de Duncan se fije en ti.

Puso los ojos en blanco. En cada reunión era la misma historia, Eufemia siempre trataba de que sentara cabeza pues bien conocía la lista de corazones rotos que había detrás de él, pero por ninguna razón James podría fijarse en alguna de las chicas Duncan, por lo menos no para algo serio.

-Dios mío, James, ¿cómo pudiste presentarte con el cabello de esta manera? –preguntó pasando los dedos por el largo cabello de su hijo- Te había dicho que lo cortarás.

-No me gusta corto.

-Claro, te gusta lucir como una nenaza –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

James trató de respirar profundo, debía controlar sus fuerzas si no quería romperle la nariz en cualquier momento. Tener a Jeremy cerca era aún peor que cenar con la familia Duncan.

-El que terminará llorando como una nenaza serás tú una vez que te ponga una mano encima –exclamó James entre dientes, trató de dar unos pasos para acercarse a su primo, pero las manos de su madre tomándolo de los hombros lo mantuvieron en su lugar.

-¡A pelear al jardín par de niños! No permitiré que arruinen una noche tan importante.

-¿Importante? –alzó una ceja Jeremy-, no es más que otra aburrida noche con los Duncan.

Los ojos de James se entrecerraron por la anticipación cuando distinguió la expresión de su madre, aquello pintaba muy extraño. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando le mandaron llamar para asistir a la cena y además pedirle uso de smokin obligatorio, el vestido lleno de pedrería de Eufemia lo confirmaba. ¿Era acaso una celebración?

-¿Qué está pasando, madre?

-Arianne está comprometida –murmuró la mujer con las mejillas rebosantes.

James recordó a la delgada chica que tenía un coqueto lunar junto a la boca, el amor imposible de Jeremy desde los quince años, con la cual se había acostado más de una vez, claro, para molestar a su primo. No había sido un gran sacrificio tampoco, porque la chica tenía un porte elegante y vaya que sabía cómo usar aquella boquita.

Casi sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jeremy. Se equivocó, aquello pintaba fenomenal, sería una noche grandiosa.

-¿Esta-tás bro-bromeando? –preguntó tartamudeando el rubio.

-Por supuesto que no, querido, el compromiso se celebró hace un par de días. No es con nadie más que el hijo del Duque de Wellington.

-¿We-wellington?

James alzó la barbilla en una carcajada sonora. Eufemia lo fulminó con la mirada pero Jeremy parecía tan afectado que ni siquiera le prestó atención.

-¿Está todo en orden, querido? –preguntó la mujer desconcertada, sin entender el chiste que circulaba entre los primos.

-Sí, todo está bien –fingió una sonrisa Jeremy-, no hay problema. No puedo esperar para darle mis felicitaciones a los Duncan.

Eufemia palmeó su hombro orgullosa, pero la mirada seguía clavada en su hijo que no dejaba de reírse apoyado contra un muro. Se alejó haciendo sonar sus zapatillas contra el suelo de mármol.

-A-a-a-ria-a-anne s-se casar-r-ra con We-we-we-we-we-llington –se burló James imitando el tartamudeo de su primo.

Jeremy se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, decidiendo no hacerle caso a las provocaciones de su primo se alejó también de la estancia, dejando a James con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

La familia Duncan llegó unos minutos después, compuesto por la cabeza de la familia Donald y sus tres hijas, Arianne, Jules y Teressa. Arianne era la mayor y más guapas de las tres hermanas, mientras que Jules se encontraba aun estudiando el bachillerato y tenía una cintura de avispa difícil de ignorar, por otro lado Teressa era la más seria y estudiosa de las tres, quizá la que heredaría el negocio familiar.

James había conocido a la familia de toda la vida, pero jamás se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la mirada constante de Jules durante la cena. La chica batía sus pestañas descontroladamente, y se acomodaba el cabello cada dos por tres, ignorando por completo las palabras de felicitación por parte de los Potter. Trató de concentrarse en el filete delante de él, ya que la conversación le importaba un comino. Aparentemente la cena era tan importante, ya que el hijo de Wellington tenía un puesto importante en el área de Finanzas del estado, por lo que podría apoyar a los Duncan en su negocio, y si Charlus lograba agradarle a Donald seguramente también saldrían beneficiados. Por el momento, era lo que menos le importaba a James.

-Teressa se ha vuelto una señorita muy hermosa –murmuró Charlus cuando estaban todos en el salón.

Los varones jugaban una partida de cartas, mientras que Eufemia entretenía a las muchachas con un álbum de fotografías contándoles historias de su juventud. James alternó su mirada del juego a Teressa que estaba sentada recatadamente con un álbum sobre sus piernas.

-¿Quieres decir que el resto de mis hijas no son hermosas? –preguntó Donald con voz rasposa. Su tono de voz era una locura, ya que parecía de un continuó bloqueo traqueal que ocasionaba se le fuera la voz más de lo normal. Lo cual contrastaba un poco con la barriga sobresaliente, y la barba de candado.

-Nadie quiso decir eso, Don, tus tres hijas son bellísimas –corrigió Charlus rápidamente.

James sonrió, de haber sido dos semanas atrás, le habría dicho que sus hijas eran horribles; pero ahora le convenía estar bien con los Duncan.

-Pero no lo fueron lo suficiente para que alguno de tus muchachos se fijara en ellas, las pobres se quedaron mucho tiempo en espera de que las invitaran a salir.

Los ojos de Charlus se iluminaron de alguna manera, y tomó a Jeremy del hombro sobresaltándolo.

-Jeremy podría salir con Teressa en cualquier momento, obviamente sin ningún compromiso, para que los muchachos se conozcan mejor –murmuró.

Donald se llevó las cartas a los labios meditando un poco su respuesta. James no podía con la emoción, la cara de Jeremy le daba la satisfacción suficiente para saber que estaba sufriendo. A Jeremy le desagradaba Teressa, porque además de que no era la más hermosa de las tres, era la más pesada, lo cual la bajaba a una categoria casi impensable. James había llegado a la conclusión años atrás, que a su primo le gustaban las mujeres hermosas y sumisas, que podrían acompañarlo a cualquier evento social y quedar bien con las personas. Ese no era su caso, sin embargo.

-¿Qué hay de James?

El trago que se había llevado a los labios estuvo a punto de escupirlo, ¿había escuchado bien o Donald había preguntado por él en lugar de Jeremy? Tal vez Duncan le agradaba más de lo que pensaba.

-Jules es muy joven para salir con James, le lleva casi diez años –respondió Charlus.

La chica parecía haber oído la conversación porque levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de James. Distinguió el destello pícaro en la mirada y se dio cuenta, que si lo intentara un poco, podría lograr algo con la pequeña de los Duncan, tal vez debía intentarlo.

-Estoy seguro que mi hijo no tendría ningún problema en salir con Teressa un día de estos, ya sabes, para afianzar la relación entre familias.

-No suena del todo mal –coincidió Donald un poco después, llevándose el trago a la boca.

-Full –cortó la conversación Jeremy mostrando sus cartas.

Todos bajaron las suyas mostrando que efectivamente era el mejor juego, así que Jeremy se llevó las fichas a las torres que tenía acomodadas. Una nueva partida inició, James tomó su mano y se maldijo por la pésima suerte que tenía, aquello debía ser una maldita broma, ni siquiera un par. Se llevó el trago a los labios y unos ojos avellana lo atravesaron cuando bajó el vaso, Jules lo estaba acosando y además estaba aburrido.

Se disculpó y se encaminó al despacho que estaba al final del pasillo. Casi podía adivinar lo que pasaría, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones a jugar un poco en el celular, el cual no había dejado de vibrar durante la cena, pero decidió leer los mensajes después. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando escuchó que la puerta del salón se abría y en solo unos minutos, una figura cerró la puerta del despacho. No le sorprendió descubrir a Jules con las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca húmeda.

 _Zorra_ , pensó James mientras se acercaba a ella. Debía tener unos diecisiete años, pero no le importó cuando la subió en el escritorio delante de él, tampoco cuando descubrió que no usaba ropa interior, ni mucho menos cuando gemía su nombre en la piel de su cuello.

Regresó a la sala de estar unos minutos después de que ella lo había hecho. Seguían jugando a las cartas, pero las mujeres se habían entretenido en una conversación acerca de cómo se había declarado Wellington a Arianne, y James trató de ignorar la mirada insistente de Jules que había arrugado un poco su vestido. Pero se sentía tan atraído por el descaro de la chica que le importó poco que el padre estuviera sentado a su lado, porque no podía apartar los ojos de las largas piernas se empeñaba en mostrar más de la cuenta.

Sonrió un poco mientras escuchaba la conversación:

-Incluso podríamos arreglar una entrevista, necesitamos alguien que le ayude a James con la Gerencia de Prestamos, tal vez alguien con más experiencia –decía Charlus, mientras el chico trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de aquellas palabras, no podía controlarse cuando lo atacaban de aquella manera.

-No sé si tenga más experiencia pero es una señorita con muchas ganas de crecer, es joven y tiene disponibilidad de horario –sonrió Donald mostrando sus dientes despostillados.

-Si es tan buena como espero, debido a las referencias que me das, tal vez pueda controlar el libertinaje de este chico –palmeó su espalda Charlus.

James entornó los ojos. Una más, otra "asistente" con la intensión de hacerlo trabajar como se "debería", aunque en realidad sería una infiltrada de Charlus para enterarse de todo lo que hacía. Lo que continuaba era, por supuesto, lograr que renunciara lo más pronto posible, ¿cuál era el record? ¿un mes? Bueno, esta chica tendría que irse en menos de cuatro semanas.

-¿Te parece bien, hijo? –preguntó por mera cortesía y James asintió por educación, aunque en silencio ya se habían declarado la guerra tres veces.


	8. Noche de brujas

_Hola a todas!_

 _Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y mi infinito agradecimiento para las personitas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, realmente les agradezco porque sus mensajes son de calidad y me animan a escribir más rápido._

 _Ahora tengo mucho más tiempo libre del que tenía antes, así que me he forzado a mi misma a escribir y traerles una actualización como dios manda. Tengo que confesarles que he tenido dificultades con el narrador, aún no me siento cómoda en este aspecto y me encantaría saber su opinión, ya que el capítulo pasado tuvo muy buenas comentarios que haya sido del punto de vista de James, asi que... me he arriesgado en este._

 _Intenté terminar el capítulo para el 31 de Octubre ya que se ambienta en ese día, pero... imposible, así que con un poco de retraso les presento mi versión de Halloween._

 _Espero sus comentarios,_

 _Un beso, S._

 _PD: **Bianca** , muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones de canciones. Las he escuchado y de verdad quedan muy bien para el fic, me han inspirado. Así que creo que lo mínimo que te mereces es que también te recomiende algo mientras lees al capítulo "Bad Things - Machine Gun Kelly ft. Camila Cabello", busca la letra creo que te encantará._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: "Noche de brujas"**

James hizo sonar las llaves en su mano mientras se dirigía a su deportivo. En la otra mano sostenía una bolsa de comida china perfectamente envuelta en materiales desechables, el aroma se escapaba y sintió su estómago contraerse. Se moría de hambre.

Dejó la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el auto, estaba por acelerar pero vio de reojo la comida. Se inclinó al cinturón del lado contrario y no se sintió mal por pasarlo por encima del producto que lo alimentaría. Era una estupidez, era consiente, pero no se arriesgaría a que toda la comida saliera volando ensuciando su precioso auto.

Con confianza condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, había sido un día pesado. Apenas pasaba de mediodía pero se sentía agotado, su nueva "asistente" había resultado ser más eficiente de lo que esperaba, incluso Charlus estaba sorprendido, lo había hecho trabajar como nunca en la vida. Tendría que enseñarle quién mandaba, porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su rutina de faltar por lo menos dos veces a la semana al banco, aquello era sagrado.

Por otro lado, era noche de brujas y tenía planeada una noche muy divertida junto a sus amigos. Tenía que admitirlo era un hombre bastante… social, el hecho de que ya no estudiaba más le daba mucha más libertad que antes. Mientras estudiaba la maestría también ayudaba en el banco, le ponía mucho empeño e incluso había pasado algunos fines de semana estudiando para los siguientes exámenes, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de la farsa.

Por ningún motivo, Charlus le cedería el derecho de ser la cabeza de la empresa familiar, dada la repentina muerte de su padre no había alcanzado a dejar testamento y James era demasiado joven para asumir el cargo. El consejo de accionistas había deliberado que asumiría el papel una vez que cumpliera los dieciocho años, cuando llegó ese momento decidieron que al terminar una carrera universitaria y cuando eso había pasado, le eligieron una maestría, después un doctorado. James no estaba dispuesto a seguir ese juego, se había dado cuenta muy tarde que Charlus había puesto en duda su capacidad para hacerse cargo del banco por su aparente inmadurez y arrogancia. Después de convencer al consejo de asistir a algunas reuniones, jamás lo tomaron enserio así que ahora desistía de presentarse en las asambleas, a pesar de que buen porcentaje de las acciones eran suyas nadie tomaba en cuenta su opinión.

Eufemia no estaba de acuerdo con su marido pero coincidían en que su hijo era inmaduro, incluso para su edad. James pensaba que solo era rebelde, le costaba acatar las normas y solía ser bastante impulsivo, además de que había perdido totalmente el interés en hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar; sin embargo, no por eso se sentía incapaz. No se podía negar así mismo que tenía liderazgo, inteligencia y determinación, a pesar de que no sabía en qué canalizarlo aún. Suspiró con la vista fija en el camino consiente de que la vida lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

Para distraerse observó las decoraciones color anaranjado y negro, algunas calabazas talladas decoraban los establecimientos y había telarañas falsas colgando de los techos. Lo que más le gustaba de esa época eran los disfraces que usaban las mujeres, era quizá la única noche que se animarían a usar un baby doll para salir a la calle. Sonrío para sí mismo imaginándose la cantidad de gatitas sexy que habría esa noche, quizá le apetecía una enfermera sexy, con ese vestido que había visto en años anteriores que tenía una cremallera por la parte de enfrente que atravesaba todo el vestido, sería demasiado fácil.

El problema era que no sabía él mismo de qué disfrazarse, había comprado un montón de cosas que estaban en la cajuela del coche pero nunca había sido muy creativo, así que recurrió a la única persona que tenía mucho más sentido de lo estético que él.

Tocó la conocida puerta y escuchó unos pasos al otro lado, con un sonido característico la puerta se abrió mostrando una chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

—¡James! –exclamó con sorpresa—, llegaste antes de lo que esperaba.

Como saludo, le plantó un beso en la cabeza mientras entraba al pequeño departamento.

—¿Por qué luces tan sorprendida? –preguntó dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Creí que habías dicho que vendrías cuando salieras del trabajo.

Se alzó de hombros y sonrió con picardía.

—Ya salí.

Lily rio mientras se acercaba a la mesa de dibujo que estaba en una esquina de la pequeña estancia, justo frente a una de las ventanas, con un montón de planos sobre la superficie.

—Dirás que te escapaste, la salida es a las cinco, lo sé perfectamente –le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse en un banco alto.

James se dejó caer en el único sillón.

—Claro, lo olvidaba, el famoso Kurt te tenía bien enterada de sus horarios de salida.

Esperaba que el comentario la molestara, pero pasó todo lo contrario, rio un poco mientras trazaba una línea con una regla.

—Sabía el horario de salida, aunque nunca lo respetaba, él se quedaba horas extra –murmuró sin prestar atención a los planos.

—Eso era lo que él quería que pensaras –soltó subiendo los pies en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

Lily volvió a reír y se dio cuenta que realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, quería saltar como un pequeño niño y arrebatarle los planos, pero eso solo la enloquecería y quien sabe, hasta podría usar la fuerza de ardillita que tenía.

—Traje comida china, deja eso, tengo hambre.

—Lo siento, James, tengo que enviar esto por correo a más tardar el día de hoy. No sabía que llegarías a la una de la tarde –murmuró, para la molestia de James, dándole la espalda. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esto, todo mundo siempre le prestaba atención.

—No puedes culparme, te extrañaba.

La pelirroja rio entre dientes mientras cambiaba de lápiz.

—Vimos una película ayer por la noche –murmuró, con la diversión bailando en cada silaba.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú no me extrañabas? –exclamó el chico fingiendo indignación, con una mano en el pecho.

Lily negó con la cabeza claramente disfrutando de la broma mientras continuaba con su trabajo. James se puso de pie de un salto y acercó los labios a su oído, murmurando con voz ronca:

—El cine es un lugar público, no podía hacerte lo que estoy pensando en este momento.

Observó a Lily detener el trazo, y se aplaudió así mismo por haber sido tan fácil. Disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa, como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas en un momento y su respiración se volvía pesada. Estar con ella era sumamente divertido, siempre la pasaban tan bien.

Plantó un beso en el cuello descubierto y la escuchó tragar saliva, pero lo descolocó que deslizó el lápiz sobre la regla ignorando su propuesta. Por un momento juraba que había caído, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

—¿Me odias, verdad? –preguntó afligido por su rechazo.

—Puedes empezar a comer tú mismo, de hecho no hace mucho que desayuné. No me molesta en lo absoluto, enserio –agregó con los ojos verdes sobre los castaños.

James se encogió de hombros, mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un plato.

* * *

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y Lily estaba tan frustrada porque aún no había terminado el trabajo. James se la había pasado revoloteando a su alrededor en búsqueda de un poco de atención, que no hacía más que distraerla y atrasarla. El plano ya lo había terminado pero creía imposible dibujarlo rápidamente en el programa de computadora para poder enviarlo. Decidió que le tomaría una fotografía y le pediría a Dora, —de rodillas si era necesario— que ella lo enviará, sabía que quizá se estaría preparando para la noche de brujas pero no le llevaría más de unos minutos, cuando a ella misma, con la presencia de James quizá le llevaría más de una hora.

Por otro lado, su pequeño distractor se había entretenido en su habitación en la última hora, no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía varios minutos sin hacer ningún sonido. Se estaba preocupando, así que rápidamente le mandó la fotografía a Dora por mensaje de texto, antes de dirigirse a su habitación para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Sonrió como tonta cuando descubrió que James se había quedado dormido sobre su cama, con un gorro de pirata sobre la cabeza. Descubrió un montón de complementos para disfraz por toda la habitación, eso debía ser lo que contenían las bolsas misteriosas que cargaba cuando llegó. Seguramente había estado delante del espejo decidiendo cuál se veía mejor, lo cual lo hacía cien veces más gracioso.

James era tan payaso, ridículo a veces, pero se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír. Era lo único que se la había pasado haciendo las últimas semanas después de su ruptura con Kurt, no era muy bueno consolándola, lo único que hacía era abrazarla cuando ella se soltaba llorando en momentos de debilidad, pero siempre lograba distraerla hasta terminar riendo a carcajadas.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado. En ocasiones se reunían para almorzar, iban al cine o veían películas en el departamento de alguno de los dos, este último era su favorito ya que siempre encontraban un pretexto para terminar desnudos. Se habían vuelto muy unidos después de la primera noche de sexo, incluso más de lo que antes lo eran, disfrutaban de la compañía el otro y platicaban horas; aunque no lo hicieran físicamente, siempre existían los mensajes de texto.

Lily recordaba perfectamente los días malos, esos días en los que no podía dejar de pensar en su ex prometido y la relación de años que habían tenido. Lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que casi dolía respirar, pero con la compañía de James había sido más llevadero. También había días que habían sido malos para él, sobretodo en la relación que mantenía con su tío/padrastro, en ocasiones se presentaba el James lleno se hostilidad que había conocido por primera vez en Manor, ese chico tan distinto al que estaba acostado en su cama con un tutu sobre los pantalones.

—James –lo llamó en un susurro con la intención de despertarlo.

Se sentó a su lado, y quitó el sombrero de pirata pudiendo apreciar sus ojos que permanecían cerrados. Observó los parpados vibrar y sonrió. Estaba despierto, tal vez debía jugar un poco con él en venganza.

Deslizó su mano por uno de los muslos sintiendo la fibra del pantalón bajo su palma, y lo subió lentamente hasta llegar a las caderas. La respiración de James se volvió un poco pesada pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, así que repitió la acción pero ahora por el interior de sus muslos llegando a la entrepierna. Bajó nuevamente la mano ahora por la otra pierna, justo antes de llegar a donde se unían ambas, descubrió un bulto que antes no estaba allí.

Se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada, y subió las caricias al borde del pantalón, tocando la cálida piel de su abdomen. Se suponía que esto era un juego, pero ella misma estaba cayendo poco a poco al deleitarse con el cuerpo de su amigo, ¿qué podía decir? James le parecía sumamente atractivo, y no se sentía mal por disfrutarlo sin tener una relación.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando deslizó la mano debajo de la camisa que estaba hecha giras, sintiendo el firme musculo en combinación con una piel muy cálida, mucho más cálida que la suya. Hubiera querido dejar de observarlo, pero no podía, había caído en su propio juego, tonta de ella al asumir que su cuerpo no presentaría ninguna reacción. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa deleitando por la piel bronceada que quedaba al descubierto, y cuando por fin la abrió por completo, brincó sobre la cama con las rodillas a cada lado de sus estrechas caderas.

Plantó un húmedo beso en la clavícula y sintió a James vibrar bajo su toque. Sonrió sin dejar de bajar aquellos besos por todo el torso, hasta que se encontró con el molesto tutu que solamente podía hacer a un lado. Dio una pequeña mordida en el ombligo para obligarlo a admitir su lucidez.

—Despierta, pequeña bailarina –murmuró, dándose cuenta que involuntariamente su voz había sonado casi necesitada.

James no pudo contener la risa y su cara reflejó la diversión.

—¿Te sigo pareciendo varonil, masculino y viril?

—Sí, eres el macho alfa de los bailarines del lago de los cisnes.

Aún acostado, colocó los brazos en quinta posición. Esta vez fue el turno de Lily de reír, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama. Había borrado todo rastro de pasión de su mente.

—¿Al fin terminaste? –preguntó James, poniéndose de lado para mirar el rostro de su amiga.

—Mi asistente terminará por mí.

—Son bastante útiles, ¿a que sí? Yo me la he pasado explotando a Emma toda la semana.

Los labios de Lily se curvaron en una sonrisa y clavó su mirada en el atractivo rostro frente a ella.

—¿Con que Emma, no?

La expresión del chico cambió a una casi aburrida.

—Es algo pesada, no aparta los ojos de mí y siempre molesta preguntando si necesito algo. Así que me aprovecho poniéndola a sacar el papeleo.

—Bueno para eso están los asistentes.

James parecía apurado por cambiar el giro de la conversación, porque giró sobre sí mismo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Ya comiste? –preguntó pasando los dedos por el desordenado cabello.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza algo somnolienta, estaba cansada. Había sido un día muy ocupado, pero no podía negarle algo a James cuando siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba.

—No te duermas –dijo dándole una nalgada—, necesito que me ayudes con el disfraz. Tengo que ser el más varonil, masculino y viril de la fiesta.

Lily frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista del tutu que todavía colgaba de sus caderas.

—Entonces quítate eso, lago de los cisnes, porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi hermana a los seis años en clases de ballet.

James había estado por una hora más en el departamento, siento ayudado por Lily para elegir su disfraz. Después de haberse negado a ser príncipe, pordiosero, vampiro, fantasma y calabaza; a la pelirroja no le había quedado otra opción más que darle el gusto de ser pirata. Ya tenía el sombrero y la espada, así que le sugirió ponerse unos pantalones de pitillo con botas negras, así como una camisa holgada.

—¿De dónde voy a sacar eso? –exclamó James indignado—, ¿de dónde crees que voy a sacar unas botas altas y camisa de mangas anchas? Te he dicho un montón de veces que mi ropa es hecha a la medida, no tengo nada como camisas anchas o pantalones de pitillo.

Trató de utilizar toda su paciencia, pero James realmente se la estaba poniendo difícil. Siempre encontraba un motivo por el cual negarse, y hubiera tirado la toalla sino hubiera encontrado una mascaras en las bolsas, era solamente la mitad pintada de blanco, sin ningún aspecto que resultara femenino. Giro al chico que buscaba imágenes en el móvil y sin preguntarle le puso la máscara en la cara.

—Listo.

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó apartándola de su rostro para mirarla.

Lily se dejó caer en la cama agotada.

—Tú lo compraste y no sabes lo que es. El fantasma de la ópera. Solamente debes vestirte con un traje negro y es todo.

James estaba escéptico pero cuando encontró imágenes en internet, pareció satisfecho con la idea.

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti –murmuró una vez que estaban en la puerta despidiéndose, le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse por las escaleras.

Lo observó abandonar el piso y suspiró una vez que cerró la puerta. Estaba muy agotada, sus amigas la habían invitado a una fiesta de disfraces, distinta a la que iba James, pero tenía cosas que hacer por la mañana. Tendría que aguantarse y quedarse en casa, aunque no parecía un gran sacrifico, lo único que quería hacer era dormir.

Después de ponerse un camisón y lavar su cara con agua tibia, se tumbó en la suavidad de las cálidas sábanas. Se sorprendió cuando notó un aroma distinto en su almohada, sonrió cuando descubrió que el olor de James se había impregnado en la tela, y eso le encantaba. Era como si durmiera a su lado.

* * *

James llegó a la fiesta con un poco de retraso pero no le importaba porque así llegaría cuando el ambiente ya estuviera. Seguramente habría muchas jovencitas con el alcohol inundando su torrente sanguíneo y él planeaba aprovecharse de eso.

El disfraz que le había ayudado a elegir Lily le quedaba como un guante. Se vistió con uno de los frac negros más modernos que tenía, se puso uno de los relojes caros en la muñeca, peinó su cabello hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo y se puso la máscara para completar el conjunto. Observó a una conejita play boy no apartarle la mirada mientras se acercaba a la mesa que habían reservado sus amigos, era en el mismo club que había conocido por primera vez a Lily, donde la había visto bailar con aquel pequeño vestido negro. Se mordió los labios recordando aquella noche, estaba como una cuba, pero eso no quería decir que no había disfrutado de todo lo que pasó, quién iba a decir que meses después se volverían mejores amigos.

Sus amigos ya estaban en la mesa con un par de botellas abiertas y vasos de cristal con líquido transparente. Sirius estaba vestido al estilo de la onda vaselina, con una chamarra de cuero y pantalones negros, el cabello peinado hacia atrás e incluso tenía un peine en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Remus estaba con una aburrida bata de doctor y un cubrebocas bajo la barbilla, mientras que Peter tenía unas orejitas de algún animal sobre la cabeza y bigotes pintados con plumón negro.

—¿Crees que conseguirás algo con ese disfraz, Pete? –se animó a preguntarle después de varios tragos en su sistema.

Peter se alzó de hombros y murmuró:

—Me veo adorable.

James no pudo evitar una carcajada. En ese momento Sirius se colgó de su hombro y señaló a Remus con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera cuenta como disfraz, le llegó el título hace un mes.

Remus pareció escuchar el comentario porque se giró con los ojos entrecerrados. El par puso cara inocente, pero no convencían a nadie.

—Dime una cosa, ¿esta Lily Evans evitará que consigas algo esta noche? –preguntó Sirius con mirada incrédula.

James se rascó la nuca con gesto distraído y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, no tenemos ningún trato de exclusividad.

—Cuidado, tal vez tú pienses eso pero cuando te niegue aquellito por estar con otras mujeres, no podrás decir que papi—sirius no te lo dijo.

—Te aconsejo que no metas las narices en el asunto –dijo James con gesto molesto, aquella conversación no tenía por qué tenerla con nadie.

Había sido un error contarle a Sirius su última aventura, pero no había podido esconderlo por mucho tiempo, porque tal vez no tenía novia, pero su amigo era casi tan molesto y posesivo como una. Le llamaba casi diario reclamándole que no habían salido de cacería, entonces James le había tenido que actualizar que por el momento estaba teniendo sexo tres veces a la semana con un bombón pelirrojo.

Después de haber hecho una investigación por medio de las redes sociales, Sirius había concluido que la chica estaba buena y aceptó "la relación" siempre que no se olvidara que había un montón de rubias y morenas esperando fuera. James no lo había querido admitir abiertamente, pero prefería a las pelirrojas, lo derretían las pecas y el color de piel tan lechoso característico. Pensó en las pecas que se conglomeraban en mayor cantidad en algunas áreas del cuerpo de Lily, en la nariz, los hombros e incluso en los pechos, justo alrededor de los pezones.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar los pensamientos. Había estado toda la tarde con ella y ahora se arrepentía de no haber continuado con el juego cuando lo despertó. Había sido un imbécil y ahora se encontraba caliente.

Analizó las presas de la noche, y se decepcionó un poco cuando ninguna de las chicas del club lograba atraer su atención. Se desquitó tomando dos tragos en seco, casi sin respirar en el proceso. De repente, una enfermera sexy de cabello rubio captó su atención, porque no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Lo miraba de arriba abajo y cuando lo descubrió también observándola, se mordió los labios de manera seductora.

Aquello debía ser una jodida señal. Todo el día había estado pensando en una enfermera y se le aparecía justo enfrente, no perdió momento y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba la rubia. Esta rio tontamente con sus amigas, James trató de ignorar el acto tan infantil, y para entrar en papel se inclinó haciendo mover la cola de la chaqueta, alzó su mano frente a la enfermera sexy y ella la tomó con un pequeño temblor.

Sin soltar la mano de la chica, la dirigió a la pista de baile donde tuvo que salir de papel porque la música era electrónica y no podía mover los pies en un vals. Parecía que la enfermera que se llamaba April, ¿o May? Estaba algo intoxicada, porque no tardó mucho en convencerla de ir al baño masculino para que le diera una muestra de lo que podía hacer.

El baño estaba abarrotado, pero a nadie pareció importarle cuando se encerraron en un cubículo. May lo empujó para que se sentara sobre la tapa del inodoro, se arrodillo frente a él y no tardó en empezar a desabrochar sus pantalones. Estaba bastante sorprendido a decir verdad, pero no se iba a quejar, aquella sería la chupada más fácil de su vida. La chica bajó los boxer y tomó su miembro entre sus dedos para que tomara el tamaño adecuado.

James estaba un poco abochornado, eso jamás le había pasado. Regularmente las chicas se sorprendían al bajar sus boxer y rogaban porque las penetrara en dos minutos, pero April parecía esforzarse en lograr una erección. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en la sensación, pero aquello era lo más difícil del mundo, tuvo que abrirlos nuevamente para deslizar la cremallera del vestido de enfermera. La rubia sonrió de manera picara y lo dejó tomar sus pechos desnudos con sus manos, eran suaves y firmes pero solo podía pensar en un par de pechos más pequeños con un montón de pecas.

¿Qué jodidos le estaba pasando? Tenía a la enfermera más sexy del mundo arrodillada frente a él y no podía tener una maldita erección. Era humillante.

—Coopera, amor, quiero que te vengas en mi boca –murmuró con voz felina.

Se pateó mentalmente y tomó su miembro con su propia mano para hacerlo justo como lo haría en solitario. Pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera los besos en el cuello de la chica, ni la imagen de sus pechos desnudos. Gruñó y se abrochó los pantalones de manera violenta, de una patada abrió la puerta y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida del club.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono se escuchaba a los lejos cuando Lily despertó. Ese sonido tan molesto tenía que parar. Giró sobre su cuerpo para observar el reloj al lado de la mesita de noche, anunciaba que era pasada de medianoche. Encendió la lámpara y con movimientos torpes se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde estaba el teléfono sonando sin cesar. Levantó el auricular evitando un bostezo con la mano.

—¿Diga?

Escuchó un crujido y a continuación una voz masculina.

—¿Lily, eres tú?

Tardó unos segundos en distinguir al propietario, su voz sonaba lejana y entrecortada, incluso congestionada. La realidad la golpeó y de repente no había más somnolencia en sus acciones.

—¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede?

Su corazón se agitó con fuerza al darse cuenta del llanto, a pesar de no verlo con sus ojos, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Mi madre… ella…—murmuró con voz entrecortada. Escuchó como suspiró tratando de calmar su respiración—. Acaba de tener un infarto.

—¿Q-qué?

Lily pensó en la pequeña señora de cabello rizado, a la cual nunca le había agradado a pesar de tener muchos años de relación con su hijo. Nunca había sido poseedora de una buena salud, pero aquello sobrepasaba su nivel de entendimiento.

—Estoy en el hospital, ¿podrías… podrías venir?

La preguntó apretó su pecho, su vista se nubló pero tuvo que calmarse para pensar racionalmente. Kurt le estaba pidiendo que fuera, seguramente necesitaba apoyo. No sabía en qué estado estaba la señora, pero no podía negarse. No cuando Kurt había estado con ella en los peores momentos.

—¿En qué hospital estás? –preguntó, sin lograr que su voz no sonara entrecortada.

—St. Jude.

—Voy para allá.


	9. Down to earth

_¡Hola, hermosas!_

 _Tengo que decirlo, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que están siguiente el fic. Me llegan unos reviews preciosos, que me motivan a continuar con la historia lo más rápido posible. Como se dan cuenta estoy un poco más centrada en esta historia, y me encantaría terminarla pronto, pero aún falta, falta bastante, mi pareja favorita ni siquiera se ha enamorado, así que esperen todavía muchos capítulos._

 _¿Que les ha parecido la historia? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios al terminar el capítulo._

 _Las quiero,_

 _Un beso, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: "Down To Earth"**

El hospital St. Jude estaba abarrotado de gente a pesar de ser horas de la madrugada, casi todas las sillas de espera estaban llenas e incluso había un montón de personas con lágrimas en los ojos, debido a que esa misma noche había ocurrido un gran accidente en las afueras de la ciudad.

Lily suspiró, realmente era un mal día para ir al hospital. Los doctores y enfermeros corrían de lado a lado sin detenerse, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor. No sabía a donde debía acercarse a preguntar por la señora Henry; entre el tumulto de gente alcanzó a divisar una pequeña recepción donde se acercó deprisa.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde encontrar a la señora Henry? –atropelló las palabras por los nervios.

Una de las señoritas bajó la vista a la pantalla mientras tecleaba el nombre de la madre de Kurt.

—Lo siento, no se le ha asignado ninguna habitación ya que se encuentra en terapia intensiva.

A Lily le sorprendió la frialdad con la que había dicho aquellas palabras, definitivamente afianzaba el hecho de que odiaba los hospitales. Siempre que te trataban con si fueras un simple número cuando en realidad eran seres humanos. El corazón se le agitó por la sensación, recordando que había pasado largas horas después del accidente de sus padres casi dos años atrás. Todo le recordaba a esa etapa de su vida, el aroma, los sonidos, la luz… el ambiente en general; el malestar empezó a revolverle el estómago.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a sus familiares?

—Deben estar en el segundo piso, fuera de las salas de terapia intensiva. Más información no le puedo proporcionar, señorita.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la pequeña recepción.

—Gracias.

Encontró los elevadores cerca de la entrada, y solamente ingresó para subir un piso. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sus costillas, estaba muy nerviosa, no solamente porque no había vuelto a un hospital en un largo periodo de tiempo, sino porque las palabras de la recepcionista le hacían ver que no debía haber buenas noticias. No quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría Kurt en esos momentos.

El edificio era enorme, debían ser cinco pisos divididos en diferentes secciones, muchas puertas y elevadores. Tuvo que seguir las indicaciones de cuanta persona se encontraba en el camino para llegar a las salas de terapia intensiva, ahí estaba la sala de espera que también estaba llena. En una esquina pude distinguir a la familia de Kurt, ahí estaba su padre un hombre alto con calvicie y grande nariz que miraba al suelo, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. También pudo distinguir a las dos hermanas menores de Kurt, gemelas que estaban pasando por la adolescencia con unos catorce años, ellas habían heredado el cabello rizado de su madre pero tenían los bonitos ojos azules de su hermano mayor; ambas muchachas dormían recargadas en sus sillas, mientras que su ex prometido permanecía recargado en una pared pasando los dedos por su teléfono móvil.

A Lily se le apretó el corazón, tenía varias semanas que no lo veía, se veía igual que siempre, igual de atractivo pero con una mirada de tristeza y el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a paso lento, dudando, ella nunca había sido bien recibido en la familia de Kurt; por alguna razón, sus padres no la querían y decidían ignorarla la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que las gemelas desde muy temprana edad habían aprendido a imitar a sus padres.

Los ojos de Kurt se elevaron justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Suspiró aliviado y eliminó los centímetros que los separaban, envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos. Lily se dejó, aspiró el aroma característico de él y el calor de su cuerpo la tranquilizó, no se había dado cuenta pero lo había extrañado como loca.

—Gracias por venir –murmuró en su oído con la voz congestionada.

—No podía no estar aquí, a pesar de todo sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Sintió unas lágrimas humedecer su hombro, y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, sobando su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Aquello estaba siendo sumamente difícil, sentía la garganta seca y un vacío en su estómago; no estaba acostumbrada a verlo de aquella manera, le dolía y podía sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar de miedo.

—¿Cómo está? –se atrevió a preguntar.

—No muy bien –suspiró liberándola de su abrazo, para volver a recargarse en la pared con una pierna levantada—, pudieron controlar el infarto pero le instalarán un marcapasos, que dura aproximadamente dieciocho horas en llegar. No saben si podrán estabilizarla para cuando llegue, y si lo logra, no están seguros que resista la operación.

Trató de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo pero aquella parecía casi imposible. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, jamás lo había visto así, en todos los años que habían estado juntos. Recordó cómo cuando ella perdió a sus padres, habían permanecido horas a su lado, sin suavizar el agarre de sus manos, sin importar los mil pañuelos que había pasado por sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas, incluso la manera en que la había pasado semanas durmiendo a su lado para tranquilizarla. Ahora era ella la que tenía ganas de llorar, por supuesto que le importaba la señora que en ese momento se encontraba en una situación crítica, pero lo más difícil era ver a Kurt de esa manera, eso era lo que le desgarraba el corazón. Conocía ese sentimiento perfectamente, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo extendió al chico que lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me iré, te lo prometo.

La madrugada dio inicio a las primeras horas de la mañana, el ambiente estaba en el mismo estado, seguía abarrotado de gente por lo que sonaba el bullicio por todo el hospital, aunque en la sala de terapia intensiva estaba un poco más silencioso. Las gemelas ya estaban despiertas y platicaban entre ellas en voz baja, el señor Henry había ido a buscar un poco de café y Lily mantenían en sus brazos estrechado a Kurt, con el cabello rozando su cuello. Tenía poco que había cerrado los ojos, y estaba segura que no estaba dormido, solo descansaba porque después de la agotadora noche, no habían tenido ninguna nueva noticia.

El señor Henry se acercó a la pareja con su café en las manos, sobresaltando a Kurt que se apresuró a sentarse correctamente.

—Aún no hay noticias –murmuró sentando a su lado—, pero el marcapasos llegará por la tarde, ya tengo el quirófano reservado y los doctores solamente están esperando que les comunique el hospital que todo está listo. Deberías ir a casa…

—No –respondió Kurt sin ninguna duda en su voz.

—Brittany y Elizabeth necesitan descansar un poco, alimentarse y darse en baño. Tú también. Así que te voy a pedir que las lleves, porque será una noche sumamente difícil.

El castaño se rascó la cabeza con gesto molesto pero no le quedó otra opción que asentir, y se acercó a las gemelas para darles instrucción. Las dos chicas miraban con atención a su hermano mayor y no tardaron en comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

—Usted también necesita descansar, señor, podría quedarme yo por si hay alguna novedad –se ofreció Lily cuando se quedaron solos.

El padre de Kurt ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con ella y se limitó a darle un sorbo al café.

—De ninguna manera –murmuró después, tan bajo que Lily no estaba segura de haber entendido correctamente. Pero cuando se puso de pie alejándose, se dio cuenta que efectivamente ni siquiera estaba contento que ella estuviera ahí acompañándolos.

Se le revolvió el estomago por la sensación de decepción, pero se apresuró a alejarlas ya que no era ninguna novedad. De hecho, el señor Henry siempre se había limitado a portarse indiferente con ella, como si no existiera; por otro lado la señora, era la que en ocasiones hacía comentarios de mal gusto. Sin embargo, directamente jamás se habían portado groseros con ella, simplemente indiferentes.

—Regresaré en un par de horas –la sorprendió Kurt acercándose.

—Me quedaré con tu padre hasta que regreses.

Kurt se humedeció los labios y salió la sonrisa más alegre que había visto en toda la noche.

—Gracias por hacer todo esto.

La envolvió en sus brazos y plantó un beso en su mejilla antes de tomar su chaqueta de la silla. Se acercó nuevamente pero solamente acarició su cabello antes de alejarse con las gemelas detrás de él.

Lily se volvió a sentar cuidando estar lo bastante alejada del señor Henry para no perturbarlo. Estaba sumamente cansada, el día anterior había sido agotador por todo el trabajo, sumándole el hecho de que solamente había dormido un par de horas antes que la despertara la llamada de Kurt. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero el pronóstico para la madre de su ex prometido no era muy favorable, no solamente había sufrido un infarto, sino que también había tenido problemas de azúcar en la sangre y presión alta por varios años. Continuamente hacía visitas al hospital, pero recordaba el momento en el que ambos habían anunciado su compromiso, había subido tanto su presión que habían tenido que llevarla a urgencias esa misma noche.

No se sentía bienvenida en lo absoluto, la indiferencia del señor Henry era dolorosa, pero debía recordarse que no estaba ahí por él, ni por las gemelas y aunque sonara cruel, tampoco por la señora Henry; por Kurt solamente. Por eso debía permanecer despierta hasta que los tres hermanos volvieran, entonces podría regresar a su departamento, darse un baño y dormir un poco para acompañarlo durante la operación.

Su cuerpo necesitaba energía, eran cerca de las once de la mañana y ni siquiera había desayunado. No se molestó en avisar a su indiferente acompañante, y se encamino en busca de la cafetería. El menú era bastante amplío así que se pudo dar el lujo de elegir un desayuno como Dios manda, con un jugo de naranja y un café. Era lo mínimo que necesitaba en esos momentos para sentir que volvía a la vida.

* * *

Iba caminando de regreso a la sala de espera todavía con el café a medio terminar en la mano, cuando distinguió en el pasillo a una mujer de largo cabello negro, bastante alta por el uso de tacones de aguja. No le llevó mucho darse cuenta que se trataba de Eufemia Potter, aquel porte aristócrata y las atractivas facciones no podían pertenecer a nadie más que a la madre de James. Deslizaba los dedos por el teléfono móvil cuando Lily se decidió a saludarla.

—Eufemia –la llamó tocando su hombro, sobresaltando a la mujer.

Sus castaños ojos iguales a los de su hijo se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Lily! Por Dios, tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo poniéndose de pie para tomar sus manos y darle dos besos en la mejilla, hecho que hizo sonrojar a Lily.

—Muchísimo, de hecho, ¿cómo está?

—Muy contenta con el trabajo que hiciste en Manor, espectacular –sonrió enseñando todos los dientes—, hemos hecho varios eventos y no dejan de preguntarnos quién hizo el trabajo de la remodelación. Por supuesto, que les he pasado tu número de contacto.

—Por supuesto, hemos recibido las llamadas. Dora, mi asistente, ha agendado la mayoría, y ya terminamos el lobby de Ingrid y Sebastian.

La mujer mayor movió las manos como lo haría una princesa, llevándolas a su pecho para soltar una carcajada que resonó en todo el pasillo.

—No han dejado de hablar maravillas de ti.

—Muchísimas gracias –murmuró aún con el rubor en las mejillas—, ¿y que hace en este lugar? Espero que no se encuentre enferma— se alarmó Lily, aunque James no lo había mencionado.

—Por supuesto que no—le quitó importancia con la mano—. Una de mis dependientes acaba de dar a luz, así que he tenido el gesto de venir a saludarla.

Eso explicaba porque estaba justamente en ese hospital. Lily dudaba mucho que si tuviera alguna enfermedad se atendiera en St. Jude, no era un lugar para la gente popular, pero sí que era algo más como de un nivel económico promedio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Algún problema familiar?

—En realidad, la madre de un amigo se encuentra en terapia intensiva, yo lo estoy acompañando solamente.

Eufemia se rascó la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

—Un amigo muy cercano debe ser, ¿qué le sucede exactamente?

—Tuvo un infarto, lograron estabilizarla pero ahora necesita un marcapasos de sentido urgente. Lo mandaron pedir pero al parecer llegará entrada la tarde.

—Es una pena, aunque tengo un amigo cardiólogo, muy bueno por cierto, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos.

Lily parpadeó dos veces antes de comprender lo que Eufemia estaba diciendo, ¿decía que la ayudaría? ¿Ayudaría a la madre de Kurt? Debía ser cierto, porque la familia Potter tenía muchas influencias, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió antes llamar a James? Pero aquí estaba Eufemia ofreciendo su ayuda desinteresadamente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había buscado un contacto en su móvil y lo puso contra su oído esperando que contestaran. Lily la observó platicar por la persona al otro lado de la línea, debían ser muy buenos amigos porque incluso habían bromeado un poco antes de que Eufemia le explicara la situación, y preguntó un poco de los detalles a Lily para poder darle al médico un plano más específico.

—Nos salvarías la vida, Richard, si hay manera que puedas enviar ese marcapasos a St. Jude lo antes posible, sería fabuloso, podrías salvar la vida de una persona –decía Eufemia aún con el móvil en la oreja.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se aguaron cuando Eufemia cortó la llamada con una sonrisa.

—Richard Morgan ha sido amigo de la familia desde que hace varias décadas y es todo un profesional, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, querida –dijo acariciando su cabello percatándose de la mirada de la pelirroja—. Llamará al hospital para asegurarse que es el marcapasos que necesitan, y lo enviará sin ninguna demora para que puedan operar a la madre tu amigo esta misma tarde.

—Dios mío, Eufemia, muchísimas gracias. N—no sé cómo podría pagarle lo que está haciendo.

—Bah, no es nada, querida. Si podemos solucionar las cosas con apenas una llamada, no es un gran esfuerzo, ¿no crees?

Lily envolvió sus brazos en el delgado cuerpo de Eufemia y le sorprendió que no la apartara de inmediato, sino que acarició su espalda con gesto maternal.

—Muchas gracias.

—Basta. Deja de agradecerme.

Embozó una sonrisa recordando el carácter firme y terco de la señora Potter, aunque bastante agradable y maternal. Suspiro, pero que suerte que tenía James de tener una madre como aquella, aquella mirada dulce pero que al mismo tiempo tenía un destello pícaro, como si escondiera un secreto. Hasta entonces no se había percatado del gran parecido con su hijo, no físicamente por supuesto, pues James poseía los rasgos varoniles de su padre, pero sí que se parecían bastante en el carácter, incluso tenían los mismos gestos.

—Quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera –insistió Lily con un hilo de voz.

Eufemia pareció pensativa unos segundos, recordándole aún más a su mejor amigo, con la frente fruncida y mordiendo los labios.

—Podrías agradecerme asistiendo a la convención benéfica de las empresas Potter.

—¿Perdón?

—Cada año, las empresas Potter organizan una convención benéfica con la intensión de recaudar fondos para Comic Relief. En realidad invitamos a todos nuestros conocidos, políticos, empresarios, nobles, de todo un poco; así que asisten con la condición de donar cierta cantidad, digamos que pagan una membresía y a cambio, participan en los eventos deportivos y se relacionan con personas del gremio. Es bastante divertido, toda la familia asiste.

—James no lo había mencionado –murmuró sin pensar.

A Lily le pareció haber con escuchado acerca de ese evento tan importante, claro que era casi imposible asistir pues debías tener una invitación y era obligatoria la aportación. No podía creer que la estaban invitando a uno de los eventos más exclusivos del país, con las personas que solamente podía ver por la televisión, aquellos que serían grandes clientes. Se enojó consigo misma por no haberlo recordado antes, a pesar de ser tan cercana a un miembro de esa familia.

—¿James? –preguntó Eufemia con una sonrisa—, ¿sales con mi hijo?

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No pudo evitarlo pero sintió que su rostro se enrojecía por haberse delatado. Que tonta, seguramente James nunca había mencionado su nombre en presencia de su madre.

—No, no. Somos amigos, solamente. Nos llevamos muy bien.

Eufemia la miró con picardía, y Lily solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso, James necesita este tipo de amistades, que lo traigan de vuelta a la tierra.

Lily pasó sus manos por su cabello en gesto nervioso. No sabía ni porque se ponía así, por supuesto Eufemia no podía saber el tipo de relación que llevaban, pero ahí estaba ella, poniéndose del mismo color que su cabello.

—No hay excusa entonces, le pediré a James que te entregue la invitación, y por el donativo, no te preocupes, no lo necesitas –se apresuró a decir antes de que Lily preguntara—. Empieza el próximo viernes y termina el domingo por la tarde con un gran banquete, asegúrate de preguntar a James los detalles y serás nuestra invitada especial en Manor.

Lily estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Eufemia hizo un gesto con la mano. Era la persona más terca que había conocido en su vida.

—No quiero escuchar nada, te veré el próximo viernes, querida.

Le plantó dos besos en las mejillas y se alejó haciendo sonar sus tacones. Lily se estaba preguntando en que lío se había metido cuando Eufemia se giró y casi gritó al otro lado del pasillo.

—No olvides preguntar por Richard Morgan.

* * *

—En serio no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi madre –dijo Kurt, dos horas después estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos.

Ya se había duchado e incluso había comido un poco, cuando la llamada de Lily lo sorprendió diciendo que el marcapasos había llegado y estaban preparando a su madre para la operación.

Al parecer no solo Eufemia se había encargado de conseguir el marcapasos, sino que había pagado todos los gastos de la operación y debido a que el doctor de la señora Henry no tenía disponibilidad hasta la noche, Richard Morgan había decidido que él mismo haría la operación. Todo parecía resultar fabuloso y Kurt no dejaba de agradecerle cada diez minutos, después de que había iniciado la operación en mediodía.

El señor Henry trataba de no mirarla a los ojos, pero también había agradecido con palabras huecas, por otro lado las gemelas se habían soltado llorando y la había abrazado muy fuerte antes de refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. Kurt había lagrimeado un poco, pero Lily insistió que ella no había hecho nada, que todo había sido obra de la señora Potter. Kurt aun así no podía creer que la esposa del dueño del banco donde trabajaba había pagado por todos los gastos de su madre.

—Tendré que enviarle un arreglo floral agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo –murmuraba el castaños con las manos hecha nudos, una vez que se había sentado en la sala de espera.

—Si tu madre supera la operación, entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero por ahora tendrás que esperar –dijo su padre con voz recia.

Lily no podría comprender su actitud, pero no se había apartado de ahí después de tantas horas que había durado la señora Henry en el quirófano. El sol ya se había puesto, cuando el cardiólogo amigo de Eufemia había salido, aún con un traje azul esterilizado, para darles la noticia que la operación había sido un éxito.

Las gemelas saltaron de sus asientos y Kurt se había abalanzado sobre Lily murmurándole gracias por quinceava vez. El señor Henry se había acercado con el doctor para pedirle más detalles, pero Lily solamente podía sentirse aliviada que la pesadilla estaba a punto de terminar, la madre de Kurt se había salvado, fue tanta su alegría que no se dio cuenta que Kurt la estaba besando ardientemente hasta que su cabeza dio vueltas, y se agarró de su cuello profundizando aún más el beso.

Una hora después, Lily salía del hospital St. Jude para tomar un taxi que la llevara hasta su departamento. No le apetecía caminar hasta la parada de autobús, estaba cansada, más que cansada estaba agotada. Física y mentalmente. Su cuerpo solo había dormido dos horas la pasada noche, y su mente estaba hecha añicos después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. No solamente el hecho de que la señora Henry estaba perfectamente bien en una habitación acompañada de su familia, sino que se había encontrado a Eufemia Potter por obra del destino y había sido el hada madrina que había hecho todo eso posible; además, pero no menos importante, Kurt la había besado y ella se había dejado, no solamente se dejó, se restregó como animal en celo.

Se odiaba a sí misma, porque Kurt la había engañado, enfrente de sus narices, ¡por Dios! Lo había encontrado en la cama con otra mujer, en la misma cama donde ella dormía a su lado y habían hecho el amor incontables veces. ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese efecto en ella? Aún lo quería, definitivamente, pero no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado hasta que lo tuvo enfrente y no pudo reprimir la sensación de tristeza por la difícil situación. En este momento, siendo racional, ni siquiera estaba segura si lo besó por amor, por empatía o por lastima. Aunque sonara cruel, ahora mismo estaba bastante confundida.

Se ató el cabello en un moño ignorando el conductor que la miraba desde el espejo retrovisor, en ese momento solo quería llegar a su departamento y dormir 48 horas; pero antes, le apetecía un delicioso baño en una tina. Rápidamente a su mente llegó la bañera que tenía James en su baño, y como si lo hubiera invocado su móvil vibró anunciando el nombre del susodicho.

—¿Hola?

— _Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?_ –preguntó con aquella voz seductora que usaba por teléfono.

—Con que cariño, ¿eh? –se burló con una sonrisa. James siempre lograba hacerla reír.

Escuchó en la línea también su risa, llenando su estómago de un placentero líquido.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ –repitió la pregunta.

—Bien, voy saliendo del hospital.

— _Mi madre me contó, debo asumir que la señora Henry en la madre de Kurt Henry, ¿cierto?_

Chasqueó la lengua, sabía el rumbo que llevaría la conversación, pero no estaba de ánimos.

—¿Estás en casa? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

— _Si, ¿por?_

—Te necesito –murmuró, pero cuando el silencio de James fue lo único que respondió se apresuró a agregar—, necesito tu bañera, con agua caliente y jabones de jazmín.

— _Mi bañera en toda tuya, cariño_.

Rápidamente le dio instrucciones al conductor para cambiar la ruta hacia el departamento de su amigo, y no tardó en cortar la llamada diciendo que estaría ahí en unos minutos. James se quejó un poco pero aceptó, a Lily le daba la impresión de que quería sacarle toda la información posible acerca de Kurt. James había insistido en que hablara con él, pero se había negado rotundamente a encontrárselo hasta ese día, que había sido inevitable. Sabía la conversación que se avecinaba, pero si tenía que escuchar a su mejor amigo, entonces quería hacerlo oliendo a jazmín y dentro de una tina de agua caliente.

El taxi la dejó en la entrada del edificio y pagó con unos cuantos billetes, antes de acercarse a la recepción, donde estaba el vigilante que siempre la saludaba con gesto amable y marcaba el interfon para que James le permitiera el acceso al elevador.

Cuando la puertas se abrieron le sorprendió darse cuenta que el moreno no se encontraba en la estancia, sino las luces se encontraban apagadas, así que con toda la confianza se dirigió directo a su habitación para encontrarse justo lo que esperaba. James jugando con una consola de videojuegos portátil en las manos, en ocasiones era casi un niño, y a Lily eso le encantaba.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó acercándose para plantarle un beso en el cabello despeinado.

—Nivel 9, un record.

Negó con la cabeza y lo dejó en el sillón para acercarse al cuarto de baño y preparar el agua, no le sorprendió darse cuenta que James ya había buscado los jabones para ella y la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente. Tanteó la temperatura y se apresuró a echar los jabones, que rápidamente formaron una espesa espuma. Eso era perfecto, así le encantaba. Había tomado relajantes baños un par de veces ahí, pues en su departamento no tenía bañera, solo una ducha, así que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad cuando se podía, podía aprovecharse de James de muchas maneras.

James se recargó en el marco de la puerta aún con la consola en las manos mientras Lily se desnudaba. Primero un pie y luego ambos, se ajustó el moño en la cabeza para después deslizarse al interior de la bañera.

—Esto es perfecto –ronroneó una vez que el agua caliente tocaba sus músculos tensos.

Cerró los ojos para relajarse aún más, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de una cremallera los abrió de golpe, dándose cuenta que James también se estaba desnudando.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Quiero tomar un baño –murmuró despreocupado.

—No, no, no. Este es mío, espera tu turno.

James negó con la cabeza y cuando deslizó el bóxer por sus piernas, Lily tuvo que darse por vencida. No podía decirle que no a un James desnudo.

Lo dejó entrar en la bañera en el lado contrario, justo donde estaban sus pies y no le molestó cuando el agua subió un poco de nivel por tener otro cuerpo en la bañera. El chico gimió un poco por la temperatura del agua, y Lily sintió algo sacudirse en su cuerpo por el sonido tan sexual. Oh no, ahora no.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo terminaste en ese hospital? –preguntó sin tapujos, dejando caer la cabeza contra el duro mármol.

La pelirroja suspiró sintiendo como las manos de James atrapaba uno de sus pies, dándole masaje en los dedos. Aquello era casi más placentero que el baño.

—Me llamó por la madrugada diciéndome que su madre había sufrido un infarto, no lo dude, me puse de pie y corrí al hospital. No podía hacer otra cosa –dijo mirando a los acusadores ojos castaños—, su madre estaba muy grave y él me estaba rogando que lo acompañara. Lo amo, ¿sabes? Aunque esté enojada con él, no podía abandonarlo en una situación así, no cuando él estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos.

—Ese tipo de cosas se hacen desinteresadamente, el hecho de que lo hayas hecho solamente porque se lo debías le quita toda la credibilidad a tu argumento.

Lily odiaba cuando James se portaba tan maduramente, normalmente era un chiquillo gracioso que solía meterse en problemas y se acostumbraba tanto a ese perfil de él, que olvidaba que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Por eso le gustaba, quizá. Podía tener a dos hombres totalmente distintos, de un segundo a otro.

—Siempre te escudas con el amor –continuó—, ¿Lo amas por qué estuvo contigo en los peores momentos? Eso suena a un trueque, como si le debieras algo porque te acompañó por tanto tiempo, pero estás equivocada, esas cosas no se pagan. No le debes nada, Lily, aunque tú misma te hagas creer que sí. Él te engañó y mintió, y tú de la misma manera que él, también lo hiciste. El amor es desinteresado, amable, nunca se ofende ni es rencoroso. Haz una introspección a ti misma y define realmente lo que sientes por él, porque estoy seguro que amor no es.

Lily curvó su frente molesta.

—¿No eras el primero en decirme que debía darle una oportunidad?

—Si lo amaras, ya lo hubieras hecho. Pero preferiste esperar a que la situación te llevara a él, y me pregunto: si no te hubiera llamado, ¿lo habrías hecho tú?

En ese momento Lily se dio cuenta de algo: Eufemia estaba equivocada. Él era el que le ponía los pies sobre la tierra.


	10. Serendipia, Parte 1

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la hayan pasado de lo mejor en compañía de su familia y sus seres queridos, que Santa les haya traído muchos regalos y comieran mucho ponche, y lo que viven en el hemisferio norte hayan pasado con un abrigo riquísimo._

 _Estoy de vuelta con este capítulo como regalo de Navidad y año nuevo para ustedes, me ha costado un poquito terminarlo porque consta de dos partes, por lo que no sabía en que momento cortarlo para dar inicio a la parte 2, aún la estoy escribiendo así que seguramente vendrá en enero del siguiente año._

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan comentarios, ya que han llenado mi corazoncito de muchas ganas de continuar con lo que me encanta hacer: escribir. Espero que disfruten mucho la lectura y , me he tomado la molestia de dejarles una propuesta al finalizar el capítulo, ojalá tengan oportunidad de leerla y me den su más sincera opinión,_

 _Besos y abrazos para todos,_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Serendipia, Parte 1**

—Solo dime una cosa, Lily, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste ir al hospital? –preguntó Alice durante el desayuno de todos los viernes.

Lily mantenía la vista baja en el jugo de zumo de naranja que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras lo batía con la pajilla. No le había contado a Alice sobre lo último que pasó, apenas unos días después estaba poniendo al corriente a sus amigas de lo que había pasado en los últimos días. June junto a Alice en el asiento de enfrente, frunció el ceño y Marlenne la miraba expectante a su lado.

Suspiró mientas se llevaba el cabello detrás de las orejas para apartarlo de su comida.

—Solo estaba pensando en que él me necesitaba y yo tenía que acompañarlo en esa etapa.

—Sí, entendemos que eres un maldito pan de Dios, pero no se lo merecía –replicó Alice—, te engañó y tú no perdiste oportunidad para ir a consolarlo.

—¡Era lo menos que podía hacer! Él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en el hospital después del accidente de mis padres, incluso cuando Petunia y yo tuvimos que vender nuestra casa para tomar caminos separados. Ustedes no lo entenderían, chicas, pero realmente le debo mucho.

Marlenne negó con la cabeza, fijando su vista en el pan caliente que estaba sobre una cesta.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lily, independientemente de lo que pasó después. Se lo merecía –murmuró pasando su suave mano por el hombro de su amiga.

—A mí lo único que me preocupa es que haya sido una jugarreta para acercarse nuevamente a ti –dijo June captando la atención las tres chicas.

—Por supuesto que no, él no hubiera planeado el infarto de su madre y todo lo que pasó después –refutó Lily negando con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso, claro que no iba planear lo de su madre, sino que vio la oportunidad de acercarse y la aprovechó.

Lily clavó la vista en sus tres amiga que callaron después del último comentario de June. De verdad estaban muy locas, su cabeza no podía siquiera procesar le hecho de que hubiera tenido mente para hacer un plan mientas su madre estaba al borde de la muerte. No. Conocía a Kurt, él no tenía tanta capacidad para reaccionar de manera racional en momentos de estrés, por el contrario era bastante inútil en ese tipo de momentos, era débil y caía en las provocación muy fácilmente.

—Por no mencionar el beso –agregó Marlenne en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de la reaccionar de Lily.

La pelirroja no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco, bastante molesta.

—No me estoy relacionando con él, ¿de acuerdo? Solo fui a acompañarlo al hospital, nos dimos un beso después, pero ni siquiera hemos hablado. No ha mandado ningún texto y yo tampoco lo haré. Dejen de andar como cotorras quejicas.

Ninguna de sus amigos hizo un comentario después, por el contrario decidieron cambiar de tema y lo agradeció cuando hablaban de la última temporada de bolsos. Sin embargo, la habían dejado bastante expectante a la situación con Kurt, se sentía bastante mal por haberles mentido a sus amigas pero sino lo hacía jamás la dejarían en paz.

Se habían estado mandado mensajes en los últimos días después del encuentro, algo que jamás habían hecho cuando mantenían una relación, y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje proveniente de él. No se habían visto, pero todos los días le preguntaba cómo iba la recuperación de su madre, ¿qué podía hacer? Le tenía demasiado cariño como para abandonarlo totalmente en una situación así.

En ese momento, cuando ya se había unido a la conversación de sus amigas recordando viejos tiempos cuando estaban en el bachillerato. Su móvil vibró sobre la mesa haciendo que todo el líquido dentro de los vasos se sacudiera, llamando la atención de las chicas parando la conversación. Lily lo tomó entre sus manos con una sonrisa de disculpa y rezó por todos los dioses que no fuera un mensaje de Kurt porque Marlenne se inclinaba disimuladamente viendo la pantalla. Casi suspiró con alivio cuando leyó el nombre de James.

" _Dime a que maldita hora piensas llegar porque Jeremy me está tocando los cojones y necesito la voz de la razón a mi lado"_

Lily trató de no reír imaginando la situación, pero la mirada atenta de sus amigas la detuvo.

—¿Es Mr. Dios en la cama, cierto? –preguntó June con una sonrisa pícara.

Lo había olvidado, sus amigas ya le habían puesto un apodo a James en base a las pláticas donde ella se expresaba de lo bien que se la pasaban.

—No hables así de él, es mi amigo –la regañó tratando de suprimir una sonrisa—. No es un objeto sexual para que te expreses de esa manera.

—¡La defensora ha salido! –exclamó Alice con diversión.

" _Tengo una cita hoy en la tarde, ya te había dicho que llegaría mañana por la mañana"_

" _¿Quieres matarme o algo así? Tienes que venir YA, te necesito"_

Lily sonrió como tonta al leer la última frase, algo en su interior se hacía cálido cada vez que ese tipo de frases salían de la boca de James.

—Creo que harían muy buena pareja –escuchó hablar a Marlenne a su lado, giró su cabeza aún con el móvil en las manos—, James y tú.

No sabía si reírse sería demasiado grosero, teniendo en cuenta que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—No necesito conocerlo para saber que lo quieres, solamente con ver tu cara cuando leíste el mensaje. Se te iluminaron los ojos.

Clavó los ojos verdes en las dos chicas frente a ella, que permanecían en silencio pero su expresión reflejaba que estaban de acuerdo con Marlenne.

—Chicas –murmuró ahogando una risa—, James es mi mejor amigo, obviamente lo quiero. Tengo un gran cariño por él, y me gusta también, porque es caliente y si no fuera así no me acostara con él.

—Ay, Lily –negó con la cabeza Alice—, estás jugando con fuego.

—¿Eh?

—¿Recuerdas lo importante que era no involucrar sentimientos con los chicos que te acostabas? –Dijo señalándola con el tenedor—. Él es igual a ti, un casanova, me preocupa que te lastime porque tenga relaciones con otras personas.

Lily trató de hacer un repaso mental de los últimos chicos con los que se había acostado y en su mente solamente aparecía una sonrisa traviesa, mirada picara y un cabello alborotado, una piel bronceada tan suave que le provocaba cosquillas con el mínimo roce. Solamente tenía poco más de un mes que se acostaba con James, pero en el casi último año era el único que estaba en su cabeza, desde que lo conoció aquella noche en el club. Recordó a Lucas que no negaba que se acostaba con otras personas, pero todo había sido tan superficial como todas las "relaciones" que había tenido antes que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Desde entonces no había estado con nadie más, y era una conversación que no había tenido con James, pero asumía que mantenían un trato de exclusividad, por así decirlo. Conocía a su amigo, y no se sentía segura de que él pensara lo mismo. ¿Debería preguntarle?

Sacudió su cabeza apartando los pensamientos, y clavó la vista en sus amigas que ya habían cambiado de conversación, gracias a Dios.

" _No puedo ir el día de hoy, por vigésima vez. Además solo el día de mañana Alice hará el favor de llevarme –ya que no tengo auto, debido a que una persona me negó el préstamo—"._

James no respondió el último mensaje, así que pudo concentrarse en terminar el desayuno con sus amigas, como cada viernes.

El día siguiente por la mañana Lily corría de un lado a otro en su departamento con el móvil pegado a su oreja. Dora estaba capacitando a la nueva colaboradora que contrató apenas esa semana para ayudarla con la realización de planos y cotizaciones, por supuesto estos tenían que ser autorizados primero por Lily para entregar a los clientes y Dora le ayudaría a supervisar las obras, ganándose un aumento de sueldo. Les había estado yendo tan bien, que estaban completamente saturadas, por lo que Lily se encargaba más que nada de asistir a las citas con los clientes y conseguir nuevos prospectos. Había tenido que hacer contrato con el equipo que le ayudaba con las remodelaciones, electricistas, obreros y carpinteros, ya que había tanto trabajo que no se permitían tomar trabajos por fuera que no fueran de Stylish Think, así que les aseguró un sueldo base y prestaciones para mantener la lealtad. El equipo de trabajo estaba creciendo a un ritmo inimaginable, tuvo que conseguir un despacho contable para que llevara toda la contabilidad de la empresa para que tuvieran problemas con la autoridad.

Isabelle, la nueva asistente, que prefería la llamaran Belle estaba teniendo problemas con la portátil donde realizaba los planos, así que Lily por medio telefónico trataba de guiarla en el uso de los programas de diseño que utilizaban. Mientras lanzaba sin cuidado las últimas cosas en la pequeña maleta que utilizaría ese fin de semana, metió el maquillaje en la cosmetiquera antes de acomodarla en su bolso de mano y por fin, poniéndose la chaqueta cerró la maleta.

Alice ya estaba en la calle con el auto encendido, así que cortó la comunicación con Belle y colgó la bolsa de mano en su hombro, la maleta la cruzó por su pecho y del perchero tomó un cubre trajes donde estaba recién salido de la tintorería el vestido que utilizaría en el coctel del día siguiente. Se aseguró de cerrar bien el pequeño departamento y se apresuró a salir del edificio.

Durante todo el trayecto mantuvieron una conversación sobre las personas que estarían en el evento, Alice no podía asistir porque era muy exclusivo, pero se la habían pasado soñando si se encontraría alguien de la realeza en Manor, tal vez el príncipe Harry o Kate, su cuñada. Políticos importante, ¿el primer ministro?, quizá. Lily no estaba cerrada a conocer a nadie, pero aunque se encontraba entusiasmada por conocer a esos famosos, siendo realistas no creía que estuvieran en ese lugar, seguramente más que nada habría empresarios con sus familias.

El sol caía en las primeras horas de la mañana cuando en lo alto de la colina pudieron divisar Manor, Alice no dejó de repetir lo hermoso que era mientras conducía por el sendero. Toda la parte trasera del edificio se encontraba lleno de autos, a pesar de que James le había asegurado con las actividades empezaban a las 10 de la mañana, y no todos los invitados se alojaban en Manor, sino que iban y venían cada día. Se alegró de no tener que buscar estacionamiento, tomó sus cosas de la parte trasera del auto y se despidió de Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

Recorrió el largo trayecto con la separa de la entrada de servicio que ya conocía, justo la que entra por las cocinas. Como se imaginó a esas horas de la mañana ya había mucho movimiento por los trabajadores de Manor, y no le sorprendió cuando divisó al Señor Gibbs con ese porte recto de cualquier mayordomo, guiando a las muchachas de servicio con la limpieza de las copas. Le sorprendió ver la actividad que había, jamás en todo el tiempo que había visitado aquel lugar había visto tanta gente trabajando y no debía sorprenderla, ya que era un evento grandísimo.

—Señorita Lily –exclamó el Señor Gibbs al visualizarla en la entrada, se apresuró a acercarse ayudándola con la pequeña maleta que cargaba—, bienvenida, me da mucho gusto verla.

Lily embozó una pequeña sonrisa, la había pasado muy bien en el tiempo que trabajó ahí como para no sentir simpatía por el mayordomo de la familia.

—Muchas gracias, también me da mucho gusto verlo, Señor Gibbs, no pensé que sería tan pronto.

—Apenas un par de meses, Señorita Lily, un placer tenerla de vuelta y ahora como invitada –dijo con aquel gesto profesional que utilizaba siempre, a pesar de que Lily se dio cuenta que de verdad le daba gusto verla y no solo era falsa cordialidad—. Su habitación está preparada, desde el día de ayer la esperábamos, el joven James insistió en que tomara la habitación que está al lado de la suya.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y se alegró que el Señor Gibbs no se había dado cuenta debido a que la guiaba hasta las escaleras más cercanas.

—No es necesario que me acompañe, conozco perfectamente el camino.

—Insisto, señorita Lily, sería una falta de respeto dejar que cargue el equipaje –contradijo señalando las escaleras a su lado, permitiéndole el paso.

—Es apenas una maleta pequeña –ahogó una risa Lily, pero a pesar de su insistencia, Gibbs no iba a ceder, así que terminó por seguirlo durante todo el camino.

Recordaba perfectamente la habitación que estaba al lado de la James, ya que se encontraba justo al finalizas uno de los corredores, era de las más amplias y tenía una vista espectacular a los jardines. Tendría que agradecerle después, era una de sus habitaciones favoritas, con largas cortinas y decorada en tonalidades tierra con una cama adoselada.

El Señor Gibbs dejó la pequeña maleta en una de las sillas que decoraban la estancia y se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta. Lily se sentó en la cama recorriendo la vista por el lugar, tratando de recordar cada detalle.

—Póngase cómoda, en unos minutos se servirá el desayuno en la terraza, donde se encontrará con la familia Potter y algunos de sus invitados.

—¿Sabe si James ya está despierto? –preguntó sin anestesia, ocasionando un ceño fruncido del mayordomo y su rostro rápidamente tornarse de rojo.

—Extrañamente no lo he visto, aunque no debería fiarse de mi palabra porque este lugar es enorme y no he salido de las cocinas desde el amanecer.

Talló su cara con las manos tratando de quitar la incomodidad, pero el Señor Gibbs solo hizo una inclinación con su cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un gritito de la emoción, pero se conformó con lanzarse sobre la suave cama. No era común que pudiera disfrutar de sus propias creaciones, así que estaba determinada a aprovecharlo al máximo. Viendo los doseles de la cama, repasó lo que había vivido en ese lugar mientras trabaja en la remodelación, iniciando por cómo se había encontrado a James en esa ocasión, primero verlo pasar junto a su madre después de cabalgar –sin saber quién era—, después en la biblioteca junto a aquella chiquilla de servicio y terminar frente a la chimenea hablando de sí mismos.

No lo tuvo que pensar mucho para ponerse de pie, se asomó al corredor asegurándose que no había nadie y se acercó a la puerta de al lado, que para su sorpresa no tenía ninguna llave puesta. La abrió girando un poco el pomo de la puerta y asomó la cabeza a la estancia, donde las cortinas estaban corridas y un cuerpo daba vueltas en la cama de sabanas oscuras. Trató de disimular una risa, pero quería sorprenderlo así que cerró con cuidado la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente al borde de la cama.

James se había dejado de mover y estaba con la cabeza ignorando la almohada, la boca ligeramente abierta y los pies desnudos que él tanto odiaba saliendo del borde de las sabanas. Lily sintió algo que se apretaba en su pecho al verlo con sus rasgos totalmente relajados, los labios de ese color tan intenso y las largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus pómulos. Pasó sus dedos por las mejillas con suavidad, cuando él no se despertó se animó a dejarse caer en la cama a su lado, le dio un beso en la frente echando los cabellos alborotados a un lado.

Unos fuertes brazos se ajustaron a su cintura sorprendiéndola, estaba por soltar un pequeño grito pero James escondió la cara en su pecho pasando descaradamente la nariz cálida por el valle de sus senos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó aguantando una sonrisa, tratando de demostrar molestia.

Él ronroneó en su pecho, pero no se apartó. Lily se maldijo cuando sintió sus pezones erguirse por el aliento tan cálido a esa distancia.

—No puedes despertarme y esperar que no haga nada –manifestó con la voz aún más ronca por el sueño.

Aquello excitó a Lily aún más, pero no podía negarse que aquella voz era de las cosas más atractivas en James, incluso con esa ronquera de las mañanas.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Pudiste haber terminado abrazando a Jeremy.

—Olí tu perfume desde que entraste a la habitación.

Quiso que ese comentario no le encantara, pero no fue así, así que le hizo sacudirse un poco por la sensación.

—Me encanta esta blusa –continuó James apartándola para tener más acceso a sus pechos.

Le extrañó el comentario, no podía ser una blusa más simple, color blanco de manga larga y cuello en V, que había adornado con un pequeño collar dorado con dije en forma de estrella. No entendía a los hombres, no tenía nada de especial, pero seguramente era el hecho de que iba recién levantándose.

Los dedos cálidos masculinos se engancharon al final de su blusa subiéndola apenas un poco, pero suficiente para tocar el suave abdomen de Lily. Era difícil resistirse cuando la tocaba de esa manera y depositaba besos en el pecho, además habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que se vieron, no se había dado cuenta porque estuvo muy ocupada pero ahora que estaban juntos lo deseaba de la misma manera. Las manos de James encontraron el sujetador, y lo alzó hasta tomar ambos pechos con las manos abiertas. Lo escuchó suspirar con satisfacción, mientras acariciaba los pezones en punto con el pulgar acercó su rostro al suyo, depositando su aliento en las mejillas.

Lily alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos castaños llenos de deseo, tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta que James alternaba la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios. Su corazón palpitó aún más fuerte, si es que eso era posible. El aliento cálido golpeaba sus labios y estaba segura que la iba a besar, así que también observó esa apetitosa boca antes de que comenzara a acercarse.

—¡Ya está el desayuno! –gritó alguien fuera de la habitación con voz masculina.

James se apartó vigilando que la puerta no se abriera y volteó los ojos.

—Jeremy –susurró para que solo ella lo escuchara, haciéndola conocedora que su primo/hermanastro solo estaba ahí para molestarlo— ¡En un momento voy!

—Gibbs dice que tu invitada ya llegó, y no esperarán a que se te ocurra salir de tu holgazanería para desayunar. ¡Date prisa! –gritó lo último un poco más lejos.

El chico gruñó apartando las sabanas y poniéndose de pie, demostrando la evidencia de su excitación. Comenzó a vestirse dándole la espalda a Lily que se había llevado una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. No podía tranquilizarse, y no porque Jeremy estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, sino por lo que casi pasaba antes de eso.

James casi la besa, y eso… era extraño. Era irónico que eso la desestabilizara tanto tomando en cuenta que los labios del chico habían estado en casi todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Sin embargo aquello era diferente, porque el sexo solo era eso, sexo; sí, se habían besado anteriormente, la primera vez que se acostaron, pero solo fue para encender la pasión y desde entonces no lo habían vuelto a hacer, no había sido necesario.

—¿Estas bien? –preguntó James con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse las botas de montar.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco pero se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza. La mirada de James fue de entendimiento, a decir verdad, él también parecía un poco desconcertado por sus acciones.

No dijo nada antes de que se pusiera de pie y entrara al baño a lavar sus dientes y cara.

Lily pudo recobrar la compostura apenas en los minutos de ausencia del chico, para cuando volvió a la habitación ya había tomado la posición de la amiga de James que había sido invitada al evento.

—¿Lista? Nos esperan en la terraza –murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, provocándola.

Lily no respondió, ya estaba de pie y había arreglado su ropa y cabello frente al espejo, caminó hacia la puerta. Ambos atravesaron el corredor directo al pasillo principal que los llevaría a las escaleras de caracol, las únicas conocidas por los invitados.

El gran salón principal estaba decorado para la ocasión y Lily pudo visualizar a través de los grandes ventanales las mesas que estaban distribuidas por la terraza con vista al jardín. No había demasiadas personas, tal vez una docena, y aunque seguían siendo muchas, eran menos de las esperaba encontrar. En la última semana se había estado documentando acerca del evento, y aunque no había mucha información en internet, tenía la fortuna de tener a James a su lado; así que le sorprendía la pequeña cantidad de personas, seguramente llegarían después.

—¿Nerviosa? –dijo el susodicho al lado, rozando el torso de su mano.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con el masculino rostro que tenía una mirada diferente. No podía estar segura, pero sentía algo que se agitó en su estómago, de alguna manera, la mirada de James era ¿más profunda? No sabía con certeza, pero algo había cambiado en los últimos días. Era como un presentimiento, un sexto sentido.

—No. Me siento segura de mi misma.

Ni ella misma se creía sus palabras, pero debía confiar en si misma si quería sobrevivir al fin de semana. James sonreía con diversión y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza señalando la terraza. Lily suspiró y se armó de valor para salir al exterior.

Había dos mesas largas que podían albergar diez persona, no todos los lugares estaba ocupados, por suerte y la comida estaba distribuida en grandes platos en el centro para que tomaran lo que les apetecía. Casi la mayoría de ojos se dirigieron a ellos cuando entraban, por lo que en unos segundos Eufemia ya estaba a su lado recibiéndola con un abrazo, llevaba un vestido de campo con un sobrero que la cubría del sol.

—Bienvenida, querida, al fin llegaste, te esperábamos desde ayer.

—Eh, sí, lo siento, parece que James no les pasó mi recado –murmuró fulminándolo con la mirada, para que solo respondiera con un encogimiento de hombros—, tenía unos compromisos laborales y no podía asistir el día de ayer.

Eufemia negó con la cabeza mirando a su hijo, que aprovechó para tomar asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos.

—Tranquila, te presentaré a nuestros invitados que están hospedándose en Manor.

La tomó de la mano y la guió entre las mesas, presentando a uno por uno de los huéspedes. Empezando por saludas a los que ya conocía, Charlus, el esposo de Eufemia y tío de James, que aprovechó para presentar a su hijo que estaba sentado a su lado, a Lily no le sorprendió que fuera rubio, ni mucho menos que estuviera ese estilo estirado con su jersey de diseñador colgando de sus hombros, con gomilla en el cabello haciéndolo lucir muy estilizado. No podía decir que era horrible, pero tal vez si quitara la expresión de soberbia de su rostro, podría considerarlo algo atractivo. La saludó cortésmente pero pudo percibir un dejo de admiración en su mirada, quizá esperaba a otra tipo de persona.

A su derecha estaba una joven de cabello oscuro, Eufemia la presentó como Teressa Duncan y le dio la impresión que estaban saliendo de manera formal, porque después siguió por presentar a dos de las hermanas de la chica, Arianne y Jules, una joven de porte elegante y lunar al lado de la boca, y la otra tan joven como una chica de bachillerato, respectivamente. Unos minutos después se unió a la mesa la cabeza de dicha familia, Donald Duncan un hombre de pronunciada barriga que desbordaba libras por cada poro de su piel. Eufemia tuvo la delicadeza de presentarla muy formalmente y eso le dio entender, que tenían movimientos estratégicos con los Duncan más que amistosos.

Por otro lado, en la siguiente mesa se encontraban Sebastian e Ingrid a los cuales conocía muy bien después de haber llevado acabo remodelaciones en su hotel, eran primos de Charlus Potter y muy involucrados en los movimientos benéficos. En el grupo más apartado se encontraban trabajadores de las empresas Potter, con altos puestos directivos y algunos participantes en el consejo de accionistas. Lily entendió que eran personas muy importantes dentro de la empresa, pero que preferían no dar la cara públicamente, porque ese trabajo lo llevaba a cabo Charlus.

Después de terminar las presentaciones, Eufemia y ella por fin tomaron asiento en los lugares vacíos, lado a lado, con James frente a ellas. El cual despreocupadamente ya había iniciado y casi terminado su desayuno.

—Toma lo que quieras, querida –murmuró Eufemia mientras se servía un poco de fruta picada.

Lily dudó entre los manjares que estaban a su alcance y decidió que probaría aquellas cosas que no tenía el lujo de comer diariamente, no sería muy inteligente de su parte comer un plato de avena cuando había unas tostadas con aspecto exquisito.

—¿Zumo? –preguntó James frente a ella con la jarra en sus manos.

Dio una cabezada y respondió con una sonrisa una vez que el vaso de cristal estaba lleno.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? No tenía idea de que eras amigo de nuestra diseñadora, hijo, nunca lo habías mencionado –preguntó Eufemia observando la pequeña interacción.

—Nos conocimos en un club pero no mantuvimos contacto hasta que nos encontramos aquí, en Manor –sonrió James con mirada picara clavada en los ojos verdes.

Lily se sorprendió de sus acciones. No había sentido un atisbo de nerviosismo por las presentaciones anteriores, pero la mirada de James la había hecho sentir de repente insegura. La pregunta de Eufemia no llegaba en buen momento.

—Ah, que adorable, ¿escuchaste Charlus?, James y Lily se reencontraron aquí.

El hombre maduro al otro lado de la mesa sonrió por cortesía pero no pareció ser un tema de su interés, porque se volvió a sumergir en la conversación mantenía con Duncan. Lily observó la interacción forzada, y la sorprendió notar unos ojos que la miraban por encima del vaso de cristal. Bajó la mirada a su desayuno, y aunque sabía que había sido descortés, no creía que la mirada incomoda de Jeremy lo fuera mucho más.

—Madre, no lo hagas más incómodo –cortó James.

Eufemía formó un puchero en sus labios pero no volvió a tocar el tema lo que restó del desayuno.

La conversación fue agradable y fluida, descubrió que le había agradado Arianne que aunque tenía mucha clase y recato, también sentido del humor, era como si detrás de esa mascara existiera una chica alocada y rebelde buscando el momento para emerger. Le pareció autentica y de inmediato simpatizaron, además que era la única de su edad además de su amigo y primo.

James había estado taciturno, se dedicaba a escuchar la conversación mientras comía pero lo único que lo hacía participar eran sus miradas traviesas y pequeñas sonrisas de burla en los labios. Era extraño, porque el James que Lily conocía era bastante hablador y bromista, incluso descarado, encontrarse con esta faceta de él era intrigante, solo había sido así en su antigua estancia en Manor; pero seguía siendo tan extraño como la primera, quizá incluso más, ya que ahora conocía a profundidad al chico frente a ella.

Le trató de preguntar con la mirada qué pasaba, pero James no parecía entender la indirecta y solamente fruncía el ceño mientras embozaba una sonrisa de picardía, tal vez estaba malinterpretando todo, porque sus ojos brillaban como si tramara una travesura.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? –preguntó de repente con los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su barbilla.

Imitó la expresión de James con una media sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza. Reconoció un destello en sus ojos, demostrando que lo estaba pasando de lo lindo a pesar de su silencio. Murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar y su mirada regresó a terminar su desayuno, pero la mirada penetrante de la adolescente Jules le extrañó, era como si la mirara con rencor.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal?_

 _Me atreví dejar esta nota al final ya que quiero invitarlos a formar parte de una propuesta que he estado pensando en los últimos meses. Es sobre todo acerca de la gran caída que ha tenido nuestro fandom de fanfiction en español desde que JK Rowling escribió el último libro de la saga de Harry Potter hace 9 años y la última película se estrenó hace 5 años._

 _Como muchos de ustedes, tengo un largo tiempo siendo usuario en esta página, recuerdo haberme unido a principios del año 2008, sin embargo, tenía varios años antes perteneciendo también a la comunidad de PotterFics –justo antes de que remodelaran la página y hubiera una gran pérdida de fics que estaban colgados, si alguien recuerda ese momento sepan que compartimos la misma pena- por lo que pasé por la época de oro de los fanfiction de Harry Potter. Cada historia tenía cientos de lecturas y en aquellos momentos no existían tantos cliché como los hay ahora, las historias recibían muchos comentarios cuando la calidad de la escritura aún eran promedio y seguramente de ahí surgimos muchos escritores frustrados al leer las obras maestras de algunos potterheads._

 _Lo que me lleva a hacer un análisis de lo que ha pasado en los últimos años, obviamente la cantidad del fandom ha disminuido y la calidad considerablemente, porque los veteranos en su mayoría ya son personas adultas que han superado esta etapa de sus vidas; además que nos hemos vuelto más clasistas en cuanto a elección de lectura. Por lo que la cantidad de fics nuevos y buenos cada día disminuye más, sin embargo el número de lecturas se mantiene en números constantes desde hace algunos años para atrás._

 _¿Cómo sé eso? Porque los usuarios registrados en esta página y que tienen historias arriba, tenemos un apartado donde podemos ver las estadísticas de visitas y lecturas que ha tenido nuestra historia, capítulo por capítulo, día por día, por lo que me atrevo a decir con toda certeza que el último capítulo "Down to earth" ha tenido más de 100 lecturas desde que está arriba, y más de 130 visitas, pero solamente 8 comentarios. El número de lecturas ha disminuido en mis historia en comparación con años atrás, pero el porcentaje lecturas= comentarios, es incluso más bajo aún. La cuestión es la siguiente, ¿tenemos malos escritores o malos lectores?_

 _En mi caso, con casi 24 años (cumplidos en pocos días) se ha vuelto complicado mantener actualizaciones constantes y llevar el hilo de mis historias desde algunos años, vamos que siempre he sido bastante descuidada, pero la actualización mensual antes era religión, ahora pueden pasar varios meses sin un capítulo nuevo._

 _Es difícil continuar con tus historias cuando tienes muchas ocupaciones y más aún si tienes responsabilidades, es difícil sentarse a escribir un capítulo donde puedes ver que deliberadamente 92 personas no se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario. Los escritores de fanfiction no recibimos ningún pago monetario por lo que hacemos, es por simple gusto y satisfacción personal, pero sin embargo, los reviews son nuestro alimento; lo seguimos haciendo porque es algo que nos gusta, pero siempre hay satisfacción y motivación si ves comentarios hermosos para continuar la historia._

 _Mi propuesta es la siguiente: como sé que ya no leemos tanto como lo hacíamos antes –porque ya no hay mucho más que leer-, si lo hacemos, comentemos. De mi parte, no leo tanto como lo hacía años atrás, pero cuando lo llego a hacer procuro dejar un comentario para que sepan que me ha encantado y que siempre hay un fantasma leyendo por allí. Por favor, si tienen deseos de escribir, no lo abandonen, porque cada granito de arena contribuye a que este fandom no muera en el olvido._

 _Espero haber logrado una reflexión de su parte, y ojalá estén conmigo en este camino. Aún no quiero abandonar el fandom, por favor, seamos lectores de calidad._

 _Un abrazo a todos,_


	11. Serendipia, Parte 2

_Hi, girls!_

 _No tengas palabras para agradecerles sus bonitas palabras que me dejaron en los reviews, me dio mucho gusto que realmente mi reflexión las haya tocada y, logrado un cambio en el número de reviews -a pesar de haber pasado solo una semana-. No sabía como retribuirles su cariño y apoyo, así que decidí pasarme por aquí: agradecerles, desearles un feliz año nuevo y dejarles la segunda parte de Serenpidia._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _¡A leer!_

 _PD1: me encantaría responderles a las chicas que dejas reviews en anónimo, ¿sería mucho pedir que hiciera una cuenta? Para que de esta manera poder responder a todos su comentarios, y automáticamente FF les avisaría cuando hay actualización._

 _PD2: la intensión de la reflexión no era aumentar deliberadamente el número de reviews en mi historia, sino crear una conciencia en nuestro fandom en la actualidad. Si la reflexión llegó a las 100 personas que leen mis capítulos, y logró una reflexión en 15 de ustedes, no puedo estar más satisfecha._

 _PD3: como notarán al terminar el capítulo, habrá tercera parte de serendipia, así que esperenla._

 _Besos, S._

 _Canción del capítulo: Yellow -Coldplay_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Serendipia, Parte 2**

Para James el día había sido uno de los mayores castigos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, podría haber jurado que todo era obra de Charlus y Jeremy, pero aquel evento tenía tantos años realizándose como él lo tenía de vida. Incluso sus padres habían celebrado por primera vez la convención cuando solamente tenía unos meses de vida, Eufemia aseguraba que había sido una manera de celebración, pero James juraba que era puro chantaje.

El desayuno había terminado rápidamente, gracias al cielo, porque eran los mayores momentos de tortura cuando se tenía que sentar en una mesa con su familia, simulando que estaba interesado en las conversaciones. Por lo menos en esta ocasión, había suficientes personas en la mesa que podía portarse taciturno todo el tiempo que le diera la gana, pero aquellas ocasiones donde eran "cenas de negocios" con los Duncan, realmente era un suplicio.

La llegada de Lily le había puesto de buen humor, pero no era suficiente de la buena vibra de la pelirroja para controlar su mal temperamento cuando se encontraba su tío y primo. Hablando de Jeremy, no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada curiosa hacía Lily, seguramente jamás se esperó que la famosa Lily Evans fuera una joven tan atractiva y agradable, sonriente y muy educada. No había dejado de mirarla con atención durante todo el desayuno, a pesar de que Teressa Duncan estaba sentada a su lado.

James llegó a la conclusión que seguramente esa era la razón para no quitarle los ojos de encima a su pelirroja, debía estar frustrado y enojado porque la cita con Teressa había resultado mejor –para sus padres— de lo que esperaba, porque la chica parecía haber desarrollado una fascinación antes nula hacia Jeremy. Lo cual no era necesariamente malo, a decir verdad, James lo estaba disfrutando a sobre manera, desde el día anterior que había tenido que buscar la manera de encontrarle algo positivo a la vida, había aprovechado para molestar a Jeremy como no lo había hecho en los últimos años. Trató de no reír recordando su rubio estúpido rostro totalmente rojo por la rabia, tratando de controlarse. Era una de las pocas cosas positivas de ser James, como su madre y Charlus ya no esperaban mucho de él, casi siempre pasaban desapercibidos sus comentarios malintencionados, pero Jeremy no podía soltar una mala palabra porque rápidamente lo reprendían, como si fuera un niño.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente? –preguntó Lily parándose a su lado.

Los platos ya habían sido retirados y las mesas estaban en proceso de trasladarse a los jardines para servir aperitivos y bebidas, para los invitados que no tardaban en llegar.

—Solo esperar que llegue la crema y nata de Londres.

Lily soltó una risita que suavizó la expresión de James.

—¿Lo odias, verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, pero su ceño volvió a fruncirse mientras barría con los ojos castaños las carpas, que estaban cerca del pequeño lago que rodeaba los límites de los jardines, había mesas con decorados elegantes y sillas forradas para los espectadores de la carrera de remo que se llevaría a cabo en unos minutos.

Resopló un poco recargándose en la barandilla de la terraza, Lily lo imitó apartando el cabello de su cara.

—¿Odio pasar tiempo con mi familia? Sí, ¿odio el evento? No del todo, me divierten las competencias sobre todo cuando participo en ellas, pero me aburre tener que fingir ser el hijo ejemplar que no soy, para los ojos de Charlus. Mientras Jeremy pretende ser el hermano mayor que nunca fue.

Los dedos femeninos atraparon su hombro obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

—No pienses en eso –sonrió—, si te gustan las competencias concéntrate en ello y disfruta.

James deseó verse de la manera tan relajada en que lo hacía Lily, disfrutando que el viento moviera su cabello y aspirando fuerte. Estaba nublado para variar, pero no hacía frío, lo cual lo volvía un día perfecto para practicar deportes, y eso a él le encantaba, por eso se anotaba en polo y carrera hípica, deportes que practicaba desde que era niño. Claro, si hubiera la opción de box seguramente se anotaría, pero la convención solo incluía deportes practicados al aire libre. Aún así, estaba seguro que valía la pena, como decía Lily, y disfrutar.

—Tienes razón, Jeremy ya tiene suficiente tortura solo estando con Teressa. No me necesita, puedo continuar en paz.

Lily estalló en carcajadas, mientras en el pecho de James se estancaba el aire de sus pulmones. Amaba su risa, la manera en que sus enormes ojos se hacían pequeños, en como sus dientes aperlados casi siempre mordían una esquina de sus labios, las pequeñas líneas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. No pudo evitarlo, porque también rio pero de una manera diferente, disfrutando provocar esos espasmos de felicidad en la pelirroja.

—Estaba preocupada, creí que no vería al James Potter que conozco en todo el fin de semana –dijo alejando restos de lágrimas de sus pómulos.

—¿Eh?

—Pensé que solo vería al James callado y borde, pero es un alivio saber que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.

Golpeó su hombro con su pequeño puño, y James hizo el sonido de algo explotando.

—Crece, niño, crece –dijo Lily por la ocurrencia, pero después su cara tomó seriedad mientras ambos admiraban al personal de servicio hacer su trabajo—, ¿Quién es ella de todas formas?

—¿Teressa Duncan? Es la heredera de su familia, ¿Las empresas Duncan? ¿No? –preguntó desconcertado ante la negativa de su amiga—, has escuchado de ¿Duncan Financial?

—¡Ah, claro! Era mi segunda opción para obtener un préstamo de autos.

Si las miradas mataran, Lily estaría dos metros bajo tierra, pero no pudo reaccionar de otra forma la pelirroja que estallando en risas nuevamente, ante el ceño fruncido de James.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ríete todo lo que quieras, y yo retendré tu trámite todo lo que me plazca!

Las risas pararon inmediatamente.

—Eres malo.

—Sí, sí, sí –murmuró James con mirada juguetona atrapando la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja—, soy malo, malísimo, deberías ir a Duncan Financial a ver si Teressa acepta darte el crédito.

Lily se encogió de hombros fingiendo seriedad y James lo sabía. Lo sabía porque sintió el femenino cuerpo vibrar por el contacto, le encantaba darse cuenta del efecto que podía causar en ella, aunque solo fuera un ligero temblor de rodillas.

—Supongo que tendré que darle sexo oral a ella, y olvidarme del atractivo gerente de préstamos de England Finance Bank.

—¡Eh! –reclamó soltándola.

Ambos sabían que era una broma, y solo bastaron unos segundos de seriedad mirándose a los ojos para que nuevamente estallaran en carcajadas. Las risas hubieran continuado, quizá por horas, si en ese momento no hubiera pasado su familia del salón a los jardines, donde ya se habían reunido la mayoría de los invitados.

—¿Vienen? –preguntó Eufemia del brazo de Charlus.

James asintió con la cabeza algo incómodo de que hubieran visto su pequeña interacción, e iba camino a las escaleras cuando Lily lo sorprendió tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Debería cambiar mi atuendo? –preguntó insegura, lo pudo notar en su mirada que no se apartaba del suelo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? –se extrañó James.

Lily rascó el torso de su mano izquierda y comenzó a tambalearse de atrás para adelante, en un gesto para James: adorable.

—Eufemia lleva un vestido de diseñador y yo solamente estoy vistiendo esto.

Había salido la raíz del problema. James observó la blusa blanca de cuello en V en que lo había vuelto loco un par de horas atrás, no encontró nada fuera de lo común, Lily usaba unos pantalones oscuros con botas altas, muy parecidas a las que él usaba para montar.

—No estamos en Royal Ascot*, Lily, relájate, luces bien.

Intentó caminar hacia las escaleras pero una cálida mano nuevamente lo retuvo.

—Las chicas Duncan también usan vestido.

Trató de no poner los ojos en blanco, pero ¿por qué a las mujeres les importaba tanto esas estupideces?

—Porque son unas estiradas, ya verás cuando terminen de llegar los invitados, te darás cuenta que la mayoría de las personas visten como tú lo haces.

Lily parecía que iba a replicar nuevamente, pero la tomó de la mano y la hizo bajar las escalerillas hacia el jardín ignorando el temblor de sus dedos. Debía dirigirse a las caballerizas para reunirse con su equipo de polo, ya que si el día de hoy ganaban pasarían a la final que sería al día siguiente. Pero para todo esto, primero debía presentar a su amiga con algunas personas para que se sintiera cómoda y poder dejarla sola, aunque había notado, Lily no tenía problemas para socializar, incluso se había dado cuenta de la simpatía por parte de Arianne lo cual era bastante imposible, porque la mayor de las Duncan era demasiado estirada y soberbia para relacionarse con cualquier persona.

—¡Jimmy, cielo! –escuchó una voz, haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia la señora mayor que estaba sentada en una de las sillas lista para presenciar la carrera de remo que se llevaría a cabo a continuación.

—¡Tía Margaret! –exclamó distinguiendo la cabecita blanca de su tía favorita.

Tomó con fuerza la mano de Lily guiándola hasta la persona que siempre lo había consentido y le daba ánimos cuando estaba enojado –siempre— con Charlus. Tía Margaret era hermana de su abuelo fallecido, por lo tanto era tía de Fleamont y Charlus directamente. Nunca había tenido hijos, por lo que Fleamont se había convertido en su sobrino favorito, y a falta de este, rápidamente había adoptado a James malcriando y mimándolo a pesar de las replicas constantes de Charlus.

—Mi Jimmy, hacía mucho no te veía –murmuró con aquella voz de ancianos, abrazando a su sobrino que se había agachado para levantarla en sus brazos—, basta, basta, que ya estoy vieja, querido.

—Nunca estarás lo suficientemente vieja para que no te pueda levantar en brazos.

Tía Margaret era tan pequeña que con un solo brazo, podía darle tres vueltas en el aire y aunque estaba consiente, de que si Charlus lo veía le gritaría que con un descuido podría romperse la cadera, sin embargo, a él no le importaba, porque Tía Margaret era mayor y quería disfrutarla mientras estaba cerca.

—Al fin, suelo firme –dijo con una risa—, si no tuviera miedo de quedarme tronchada me agacharía a darle un beso al pasto.

—Ahora sé de quién heredaste el humor –escuchó a su amiga hablar a sus espaldas, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero Tía Margaret ya lo miraba con la ceja alzada esperando una presentación.

—Ella es Lily Evans, trabajó para mi madre diseñando Manor y Lily, Tía Margaret es mi tía favorita en todo el mundo –sonrió lo último haciendo una inclinación exagerada con los brazos, como si de un espectáculo se tratara.

Observó a Lily agacharse para recibir un abrazo de la anciana y como tomaba el rostro juvenil en sus manos para inspeccionar de cerca la cara de la pelirroja.

—Preciosa, ¡Preciosa! Casi tan preciosa como mi Jimmy.

Lily se ruborizó, mientras James trataba de no pensar en que ese rubor aparecía justo después de un orgasmo.

—¡Hijo, te buscan en las caballerizas! –lo llamó Charlus reuniéndose en la mesa reservada para la familia Potter.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que lo había llamado 'hijo', como siempre odiaba que se refería a él de esa manera. Pero lo dejó pasar, girándose a Tía Margaret y plantándole un beso en la mejilla bastante sonoro.

—Tengo que reunirme con el equipo de polo, las veo después, disfruten la carrera –se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza antes de echarse a andar.

* * *

Lily observó la carrera de remos sentada en la mesa de la familia Potter, mientras Tía Margaret la interrogaba acerca de su relación con James. Parecía que la anciana era muy cercana a su amigo, por la manera en que se había portado con ella, aunque tenía que admitir que le resultaba encantador la forma en que la había levantado en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. A pesar de las quejas de la mujer había podido distinguir ese destello en su mirada de travesura.

Después de haber pasado largos minutos conversando con la anciana, si Lily alguna vez creyó que James había heredado el carácter de su madre, estaba definitivamente equivocada, Eufemia era 20% en James, mientras que Tía Margaret era el 80% y casi podía jurar que Fleamont, su padre biológico, también fue de la misma manera. Agradecía que tenía a alguien con quien conversar porque la carrera de remo había sido la cosa más aburrida que había hecho en su vida, ya estaba deseando que terminara para que todos se dirigieran al campo de polo donde jugaría James esa tarde.

Parecía que todos los invitados sabían lo aburrido que era el remo, porque justo al finalizar la carrera, Lily pudo distinguir que las carpas estaban en su capacidad máxima, con todos los lugares ocupados. También pudo darse cuenta que sus expectativas estaban muy lejos de la realidad, a pesar de que pudo distinguir personalidades importantes en la sociedad inglesa. Por alguna razón creía que se encontraría con celebridades, cuando la realidad era que una persona importante asistía con toda su familia, siendo esa la razón por la que estaba tan lleno. Además, James tenía razón, eran pocas las jóvenes que vestían con algún vestido, la mayoría lucían cómodas o con vestimentas de algún deporte que practicarían.

Los equipos se habían formado con anterioridad, formando una especia de liguillas entre los invitados del evento, por lo que era común que en una de las mesas viendo la carrera de remo, se encontraran hombres vestidos con su ropa de golf, o uniforme de hípica. No logró distinguir a nadie con ropa de montar, por lo que daba indicios de que efectivamente la actividad que seguía era una partida de polo; después continuarían con el almuerzo, e iniciaría una partida de golf, en la que escuchó que Charlus y Jeremy participarían.

—La partida de polo iniciará en 20 minutos, deberíamos irnos acercando para obtener una buena vista –murmuró Tía Margaret tratando de ponerse de pie.

Lily se apresuró a tomar su mano para ayudarla. Mientras caminaba a paso muy lento, siguiéndole el ritmo a la anciana, recordó que las caballerizas tenían una especie de techado y suelo de concreto, no tendría ningún problema la señora en mantenerse cómoda, en lugar de estar caminando por la tierra con paso inestable. Como si su mente hubiera sido leída a su lado se emparejó un pequeño auto de golf conducido por Jeremy, en el cual estaban montadas las tres hermanas Duncan.

—Tía Margaret, suba al auto, no debería caminar sola por estos caminos –dijo el rubio, aún al volante, ganándose la mirada matadora de las chicas.

—No estoy sola, querido, voy con Lily.

Jeremy frunció el ceño y detuvo el auto completamente, se acercó a la mujer adulta y la tomó del brazo.

—No me arriesgare a que se doble un tobillo, llovió hace dos días y la tierra está muy blanda. No sea necia y suba.

Tía Margaret le mandó una mirada a Lily que no pudo descifrar, pero notó que era algo parecido a la molestia. Soltó el brazo de la pelirroja, y a una de las chicas Duncan no le quedó más opción que cederle el asiento a la anciana. Parecían molestas, pero la única que brincó fuera del auto fue Arianne ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la menor, Jules.

El auto comenzó a avanzar dejando a las dos chicas atrás, Lily recordó que Tía Margaret le había dicho que Arianne estaba comprometida con alguien de la realeza, un tal Wellington. Tal vez era el punto para poder iniciar una conversación con la única de las chicas que le había agradado.

—Escuché que te encargaste de la remodelación de este lugar –empezó Arianne, para la sorpresa de Lily.

—Sí, sí, hace pocos meses terminamos con el proyecto, ¿qué te pareció? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Es espectacular! La habitación que me dieron es bellísima, siento que estoy viviendo en la época de los Tudor y que en cualquier momento la reina Isabel I entrará por la puerta.

Lily trató de no ruborizarse pero era imposible, cuando alguien comentaba algo acerca de su trabajo, no podía evitar llenarse de orgullo y al mismo tiempo un poco de vergüenza la asaltaba. Jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras de ella, porque aunque parecía más relajada que su hermana Teressa, no era la simpatía en persona. Eso sí, a esa distancia podía distinguir lo hermosa que era, también pelirroja, pero con un tono de cabello rojo oscuro casi borgoña, contrario al suyo caoba claro; ojos castaños redondos y un lunar cerca de los labios carnosos, muy sensual.

Era bella, sin lugar a dudas, pero una belleza un tanto exótica y sensual, en algún momento le recordó a Jessica Rabbit. Rió mentalmente por la comparación, mientras se conducían a las caballerizas manteniendo una conversación agradable.

—¿Quieres conocer al semental de Louis? –preguntó Arianne cuando se acercaban a las gradas.

—¿Semental?

—¡El caballo! –exclamó en risas, descubriendo el doble sentido con que Lily lo había interpretado.

Louis Wellington, el prometido de Arianne, se lo había presentado Eufemia justo antes de que iniciara la carrera de remos. Un hombre alto y moreno, que le pegaría muy bien el título de Duque una vez que su padre falleciera. Estaba en el equipo de polo contrario a James, por lo que también se encontraba dentro de las caballerizas preparándose, a pesar de que algunos chicos en sus uniformes habían salido al campo.

Asintió con la cabeza y le sorprendió la familiaridad con que Arianne había tomado su mano y la guiaba por el pasto blando a pesar de las cuñas que usaba. El edificio aún más grande de lo que era su departamento completo, por un momento sintió envidia por los caballos, hasta que entraron y se dio cuenta de los pequeños cubículos que ocupaba cada uno. En la parte de atrás había un establo donde había algunos caballos ya preparados corriendo, mientras que el semental de Louis aún no se encontraba con la silla puesta. Aunque su jinete estaba completamente vestido, con casco y rodilleras puestas, con una emblemática camisa color azul.

—El primer periodo está por iniciar, querido, ¿por qué no está listo Magna? –preguntó Arianne refiriéndose al hermoso caballo color negro.

—No hay problema, somos la siguiente partida y Magna jugará hasta el tercer periodo –murmuró con un marcado acento aristócrata.

Lily escuchó como la partida había iniciado y se relajó al saber, que no jugarían hasta después de un rato. Jamás había presenciado un juego de polo y tenía muchas dudas, las cuales se fueron disipando cuando en su rango de visión pudo distinguir a James paseándose con unos pantaloncillos blancos. Era la primera vez que lo veía con ese tipo de ropa, y tuvo que admitir que la ropa moderna le sentaba bien, con aquella camiseta roja hacía verlo más atractivo.

No estaba tan cerca, preparaba a uno de sus caballos en la salida trasera pero Lily no podía apartar sus ojos de aquel cambio tan drástico, usando sus manos para hacer trabajo manual. Imaginaba que tendría un asistente que hiciera ese tipo de trabajos por él, pero estaba equivocada, porque ante sus ojos James ajustaba la silla al hermoso caballo grisáceo. Se veía tan masculino con aquellas botas café haciendo contraste, y el cabello alborotado por el fuerte viento, que sintió su estómago agitarse en esa misma sensación de la mañana. No podía ser que se excitara con esas pequeñas acciones, definitivamente estaba muy necesitada, no se habían encontrado en los últimos días y parecían siglos. Tal vez por la noche podría deslizarse a su dormitorio sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó Arianne sobresaltándola.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado viendo a James, pero el suficiente para que Louis hubiera desaparecido y se quedaran solas en el establo. Trató de fingir indiferencia y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Viendo los caballos, son hermosos.

—¿Los caballos son hermosos o James Potter lo es?

Su corazón se saltó un latido, pero lo recuperó cuando se dio cuenta de la risa de la recatada chica. Parecía disfrutar a lo lindo haberla descubierto in fraganti, pero tenía algo a su favor, Arianne no sabía nada, así que tal vez podía manejar la situación.

—¿Imposible no darse cuenta, uh? –dijo siguiendo el juego.

Arianne limpió una lágrima que se había formado en la comisura de sus castaños ojos.

—Así es, no te sientas mal, todas hemos estado de una u otra manera relacionadas con él. Es difícil resistirse a sus encantos.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? No le importaba ninguna de las estupideces que estaba diciendo Arianne, solamente la parte en la que se había relacionado con él. ¿Cuándo había sido eso y por qué James no le había contado nada? Por alguna razón se encontraba enojada, muy enojada, como si él la hubiera traicionado.

—¿Todas?

—Bueno, —suspiró— mi hermanita Jules me confesó que se había acostado con él hace poco. No debería molestarme porque lo nuestro terminó hace mucho, quiero decir, ahora estoy con Louis pero no creo que sea buena influencia para ella, es muy joven, solo tiene 18 años.

La ceja de Lily se alzó y trató de controlar el temblor en su voz.

—¿Por qué no sería buena influencia? Es decir, es el heredero de las empresas Potter…

—No sé qué tanto conozcas a James –la interrumpió con un movimiento de manos—, pero definitivamente él no es el heredero de las empresas Potter. Quiero decir, lo es, en teoría, pero todos sabemos que Jeremy continuará con el negocio de la familia, por eso mi hermana Teressa está con él. Por otro lado, todas sabemos que James es caso perdido y jamás logrará nada que no sea acostarse con la mitad de la sociedad inglesa.

Aclaró su garganta para opinar al respecto, para gritarle a Arianne que James no era esa persona que Charlus les había hecho creer, que para nada era caso perdido y sería la mejor opción para cualquier mujer, incluso para Jules que solo tenía 18 años. Pero las palabras murieron, porque en ese momento estaba tan confundida. Dolida al saber que James seguía acostándose con otras personas, pero al mismo tiempo conmocionada porque su propia familia difundiera cosas tan horribles de él.

Arianne le había agradado de primera instancia y parecía que era recíproco, pero ahora en este momento se dio cuenta de lo prejuiciosa que podía llegar a ser. Su soberbia no le permitía ver lo que estaba pasando más allá de sus narices, y juzgaba sin saber, sin conocer al verdadero James. En ese momento la odió, se dio cuenta de cuanto le había desagradado después de la breve conversación, sin saber, ilusamente, que James y ella eran tan cercanos.

* * *

La cena había terminado hacía cinco minutos, y James se dirigía a los jardines para fumarse un cigarrillo. Estaba muy cansado, después del partido de polo donde tristemente había perdido su equipo, habían almorzado de vuelta en las carpas pero casi sin terminar, había tenido que acompañar a su familia a presenciar el juego de golf de Charlus y Duncan.

Odiaba el golf, con todas sus fuerzas, porque lo consideraba aburridísimo y toda su vida lo habían obligado a verlo, como si fuera a suceder algo emocionante de repente. En algún punto de su infancia, cuando Charlus decidía cuales eran los deportes que sus 'hijos' iban a practicar, había intentado que aprendiera golf pero al darse cuenta que James era demasiado inquieto, lo guió por el camino de la equitación, destacando el polo y carrera de obstáculos. Mientras que su hijo mayor, más tranquilo y paciente había sido un desastre para el rugby por lo que disfrutaba mucho más del golf.

Lo peor de la tarde no había sido tener que pasar horas en el campo de golf manejando el pequeño carrito, sino el hecho de que Lily había pasado de él. No había puesto un pie en el campo de golf, y no la culpaba, porque si él tuviera opción no hubiera estado ahí. Por el contrario se la había pasado conociendo gente, y llenándose de contactos, lo cual no lo vio necesariamente malo, hasta que lo ignoró también durante la cena.

Se sentía de alguna manera herido. Estaban ahí, en Manor, en el lugar donde se habían convertido en amigos meses atrás, con su familia y Lily decidía ignorarlo. Ni siquiera estaba tan molesto porque haya tenido planeado colarse en su habitación durante la noche, no, no era eso. Era el rechazo. Su mejor amiga estaba molesta con él, por una razón que desconocía.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta de las miradas acosadoras de Jules durante todo el día, aunque en el campo de golf Lily no podía haberse dado cuenta, porque la adolescente era la única mujer en todo el campo, que se había unido con la única intensión de llamar su atención. Era consiente de eso, y se reprendía mentalmente por haberse relacionado con esa chiquilla, ya había cometido errores de ese tipo anteriormente. Acostarse con adolescentes que no sabían mantener la boca callada.

Lanzó el cigarrillo al lodo ocasionando que se apagara al instante. El cielo estaba muy nublado, seguramente llovería toda la noche, rogaba porque no se alargara al día siguiente, porque la carrera de caballos tendría lugar por la tarde, y no le apetecía ensuciarse de barro.

Subió las escalerillas hasta llegar al salón. Los invitados ya se habían retirado, solamente quedaban los huéspedes de Manor, y escuchó murmullos en la sala de estar. Podía apostar su brazo a que Charlus y Duncan estaban reunidos con Jeremy de oyente, y no le apetecía en lo más mínimo fingir interés. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la habitación de Lily, rogar para que le abriera y explicara qué era lo que le pasaba.

Lamentablemente la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que después de tocar varios minutos y saber que Lily no atendería, entró a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama. No le apetecía cambiarse en lo más mínimo, pero aún cargaba ese ridículo pantalón blanco de polo. Se deshizo de las botas primero, para después lanzarse en las sabanas solo en calzoncillos, como acostumbraba.

Pensó en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Lily en ese momento, del otro lado de la pared, como si estuviera del otro lado del mundo. Talló sus ojos molesto, algo le estaba pasando porque no podía apartarla de su mente desde hacía varias semanas, era como si cualquier cosa le recordara a ella, y cuando estaban de frente su estómago bailaba en un suave movimiento. De repente empezaba a notar cosas de las cuales antes no se había percatado o tal vez no le había prestado atención, pero hasta esa mañana, no se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de besarla. Antes no tenía ese sentimiento, y de repente, de la nada, viéndola de frente, se descubrió observando los labios rosados como pétalos de una delicada flor.

Estaba tan confundido, pero Lily le gustaba mucho, de muchas maneras. No solamente era el sentido sexual, en el cual definitivamente, el mejor sexo había sido con ella, no, no solo era eso. Era su risa, su cabello pelirrojo que siempre parecía liso de enfrente pero se encrespaba de la parte de atrás, como si fuera apropósito para que ella no se diera cuenta. Eran también sus ojos, los ojos esmeralda más hermosos que jamás había visto en su vida, como si fueran ventanas al alma, había aprendido a leerlos. Tal vez también era su olor, que de repente adoraba que se quedara impregnado en su ropa después de abrazarla o en sus sábanas después de una noche de sexo.

También era la manera en cómo podía ser él mismo todo el tiempo, como siempre reía de sus chistes, incluso cuando no se daba cuenta él mismo que eran bromas. Pero no solo era eso, también era su amabilidad y simpatía, como se preocupaba por los demás, y la mujer independiente en que se había convertido, a pesar de estar sola. No de la misma manera en que él lo estaba, ella verdaderamente estaba sola, sus padres habían muerto, no hablaba con su hermana, y a sus amigas las veía seguido pero de una manera muy superficial. Porque era malditamente reservada, y le costaba tanto contarle sus problemas a pesar de que él rápidamente se daba cuenta que era un mal día; pero a pesar de eso, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, sus ojos podían verse tristes pero eso no afectaba la manera en que era con los demás.

Sonrió, se había dado cuenta en ese momento que estaba jodido. Y ella solo estaba del otro lado de la pared.


	12. Serendipia, Parte 3

_¡Hola, hermosas!_

 _¿cómo están? Yo súper bien y contenta de los maravillosos reviews que han dejado en el último capítulo. ¡Hay lectoras nuevas! ¡Bienvenidas! Muchísimas gracias por leer mis ideas disparatadas y la maravillosa aceptación que le han dado al fic._

 _Tengo dos noticias para ustedes: la primera es comentarles que ha habido cambios en el fic, he cambiado el display de la historia y la categoría de la misma. He decidido bajar de categoría M a T, porque tiene más alcance (es decir, hay más lectores). Creo que la historia sí tiene escenas subidas de todo pero al inicio de la historia avisé que tenía contenido adulto. Por otro lado, no sé si estaría bien mantenerme en esa categoría, no vaya a ser que me baneen. Me encantaría saber su opinión y si es que tienen algo de conocimiento sobre eso, más vale prevenir que lamentar._

 _La otra noticia (o comentario) es que me ha estado costando mucho trabajo cortarme con Serendipia, desde el inicio tenía planeado que pasaran muchas cosas en ese fin de semana, pero se me ha ido de las manos. Tenía pensado solo dos partes, pero me he extendid aún así, no he terminado con todo lo que pasará. Mi pregunta o preocupación, es si no les molesta o aburre que siguen viviendo el mismo día. Lo último que quiero es que piensen que es repetitivo y que nunca terminará, pero es que todo lo que pasa en este capítulo es MUY importante para darle más forma a la historia de James. Así que me gustaría leer su opinión._

 _Espero actualizar tan pronto como lo he estado haciendo (¡que para mí subir dos capítulos por mes es muchísimo!)_

 _Disfruten la lectura,_

 _Besos, S._

 _PD: ¡ **Bianca**! He flipado un poquito con tu último review. Quiero que sepas que valoro mucho el esfuerzo de compartirme las canciones que te recuerdan a la historia, las he escuchado todas y tengo que decir que mis favoritas han sido las de inglés. Cuando mencionaste la de Kat Dahlia casi me desmayo, porque es una de mis canciones favoritas, pero jamás la había imaginado este fic y creo que tiene bastante sentido. Tal vez en un futuro les comparta la playlist que escucho cuando escribo esta historia, está en spotify. Y te darás cuenta que algunas de las canciones son recomendaciones tuyas. ¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Serendipia, Parte 3.**

A la mañana siguiente, James se había despertado con un nudo en el estómago, casi no había dormido por lo que profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, y para terminar peor la lluvia de la noche había traído consigo mucho viento, acarreando polvo en el proceso que lo único que había ocasionado fue constipar su nariz como hacía semanas no le pasaba. Entre el malestar de la horrible alergia y el desvelo, se sentía incapaz de probar bocado pero aun así se dirigió a la terraza donde ya estaban todos los huéspedes reunidos disfrutando el último desayuno de la convención.

Lily estaba sentada al lado de Ingrid en la otra mesa conversando con los directores de las empresas Potter, esos puestos importantes que James odiaba ya que tenían el derecho de mandarlo a él, sin ser parte de la familia. Le frustraba de sobremanera saber que unos extraños estaban manejando lo que su padre le había legado, odiaba aún más los que formaban parte del consejo, aquellos que habían votado por que primero hiciera el doctorado de Cambridge.

Por supuesto que no estaba dispuesto una vez más a darles gusto, aquella decisión él debía de tomarla solo. No podía decir que odiaba la escuela, era bastante bueno para ella, pero le resultaba increíble darse cuenta que después de tantos años, esas personas habían controlado su vida. James había vivido toda su adolescencia y parte de juventud en hacer todo lo que el consejo quería, sin preocuparse, o detenerse un minuto a pensar si era realmente lo que él quería hacer con su vida. No sabía exactamente qué, pero definitivamente no era darle gusto al consejo.

Se sirvió un poco de fruta, con la esperanza de poder probar aunque sea un bocado, pero seguía tan conmocionado por todo, especialmente los pensamientos que le habían surgido la noche anterior. No sabía ni por qué había pensado eso, pero de algo estaba seguro, no había podido dormir. Ahora mismo se encontraba tan cansado, tal vez se le notaba en la cara porque algunas miraditas curiosas no le pasaban desapercibido.

Jules era bastante descarada, como siempre lo había sido, pero en aquella ocasión había cometido el descuido de sentarse a su lado. James quiso no darse cuenta, pero era casi imposible, vamos, él era un hombre común y corriente, un simple mortal. Si a la chiquilla se le ocurría utilizar un vestido ajustado donde claramente se notaba que no usaba ropa interior, provocándolo, era pedir demasiado que no lo notara.

—¿Cómo dormiste, James? –preguntó Jules alejando el cabello que cubría sus hombros.

¿Cómo podía usar un atuendo así? Hacía frío, después de la lluvia del día anterior y el viento que provocaba su terrible alergia, no le entraba en la cabeza como podía ser tan obvia.

Cerró la chaqueta con el interior afelpado y limpió su nariz con un pañuelo.

—Terrible.

—¡Vamos! ¿Cómo pudiste resfriarte? Ni siquiera hace tanto frío –murmuró pasando la mano por el muslo del chico.

James dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, volteó para todos lados asegurándose que todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos y nadie se había dado cuenta.

—No estoy resfriado, es alergia.

—Pobrecito… —dijo Jules en tono bajo y con un puchero.

Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de maniobras para calentar a un chico, pero en esta ocasión no iba a funcionar. Tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos como para seguirle el juego a esa chiquilla.

—Jules –murmuró con la voz más ronca de lo común, y eso pareció excitar más a la chica porque clavó las uñas afiladas en la tela del pantalón—, sé lo que estás intentando y no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué estoy intentando? –preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

—Esto –señaló el muslo que tenía sujeto— no pasará, ¿de acuerdo?

Echó la silla para atrás, y se puso de pie lanzando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa. De todas formas no tenía hambre.

—¿No comerás, cariño? –preguntó Eufemia alarmada.

Parecía que todos en la terraza se había percatado que algo pasaba, porque su atención estaba en James de pie. Gruñó molesto por la acción, pero después embozó una hipócrita sonrisa dirigida a la pareja que estaban del otro lado de la mesa.

—Tienes que desayunar si quieres ganar la carrera de obstáculos del día de hoy –dijo la voz de su padrastro, tomando la mano de su madre sobre la mesa—, después de la decepcionante partida de polo. Por lo menos bríndale algún pequeño trofeo a la familia, ¿tercer lugar, tal vez?

James sintió su cuello enrojecerse por la rabia. Esto era algo que sabría qué pasaría, lo supo desde el momento en que terminó el juego de polo y vio en las gradas la negación de cabeza de Charlus. Solo era cuestión de esperar que afilara el cuchillo, sin embargo había deseado en vano que no lo hiciera enfrente de todos los invitados. Estaba tan harto de esa situación que le importó poco que estuviera la familia Duncan, los directores de SUS empresas e incluso los miembros del consejo.

—El precioso tercer lugar que ganó tu pequeño retoño en el juego de golf, debe ser sumamente satisfactorio que alguien haya traído un trofeo a la familia. Deberías estar muy orgulloso, porque ni siquiera el inútil de su padre pudo conseguirlo.

—¡James! –exclamó Eufemia alarmada.

—Déjalo, Eufemia –la calló Charlus con un movimiento de mano—, ya sabemos que no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie.

James sintió sus uñas clavarse en la palma de sus manos antes de propinar un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, que hizo volcarse algunos vasos. Los invitados sin excepción alguna se pusieron de pie rápidamente, mientras sentía las suaves manos de su madre tomarlo de un brazo sacándolo de la terraza.

Sus venas palpitaban sin control, no estaba enojado, estaba furioso. Sabía que no debía hacer caso a las provocaciones de Charlus, pero a esas alturas de la vida, le parecía simplemente imposible. Mucho más difícil cuando lo hacía enfrente de una docena de extraños, ¿por qué tenía que gritar a los cuatro vientos que había perdido el polo? Había sido una competencia justa y el otro equipo tenía a Wellington, era casi imposible ganar. Él era bueno, pero no tanto, además estaba oxidado, ya ni siquiera lo practicaba con tanta frecuencia, lo suyo era el box. ¿Cuándo lo entendería? En primer lugar, por él se había inscrito en ese deporte; pero claro, el box no era algo que fuera a impresionar a sus colegas.

—¡Puedes explicarme qué te pasa! –reclamó su madre cuando llegaron a una pequeña sala vacía.

James puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío, pero no le importaba, estaba furioso.

—¡Qué le pasa a él! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso enfrente de todos? –exclamó señalando con su mano el jardín— Suficiente mala imagen tienen todos de mí, como para que aparte MI PROPIO TÍO vaya a decir esas cosas enfrente del consejo.

—¿Tío? James que…

Eufemia odiaba que lo desconociera, por eso lo había hecho, para lastimarla. Porque ella lo lastimaba a él al asumir, que por el simple hecho de que fuera su marido tenía opinión en su educación y en lo que debía hacer con su vida.

—¡Me importa un cuerno si es tu marido! ¡Si tienen unión libre o si están comprometidos! ¡Es mi tío y punto, el hermano de mi padre! ¡Nada más que eso y también deberías metértelo en la cabeza!

—No me faltes al respeto, te lo advierto, James— amenazó alzando un dedo.

Los ojos de su madre se empezaban a poner llorosos, parecía enojada, pero al mismo tiempo dolida.

—¿Y sino qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acusarme con Charlus? ¿Quitarme las empresas de mi padre? No me importa, ya no me importa nada, podrán hacer a Jeremy el heredero si se les antoja. Pero nunca, NUNCA, cederé mis acciones.

Eufemia parpadeó desconcertada, sin entender las últimas palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando, James? ¿Charlus te pidió eso?

Pateó con fuerza una silla que se encontraba en el camino, sin importarle si se hacía daño. ¿Su madre se hacía la ilusa o qué? ¿Por qué fingía que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando? No era tan difícil darse cuenta de la relación enfermiza de años. Estaba tan furioso, furioso con Charlus, con Jeremy, con el consejo. Estaba volviéndose loco, tanto que se daba miedo de sí mismo, tenía miedo de en un impulso golpear a su madre.

Se dirigió al fondo del salón y apoyó la frente en la pared, imaginando que se encontraba en el gimnasio y que esa pared era un saco de box. Escuchó los gritos de su madre mientras en cada ocasión golpeaba más duro, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrado en sacar toda la rabia que brotaba de cada poro de su piel.

—¡Basta! ¡James! ¡Basta! –escuchó la débil voz de su madre, mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

Ahora sí que estaba llorando, escuchaba su llanto desesperado por pararlo, pero James no podía, había entrado en una especie de frenesí en el que no sentía dolor. Por lo menos no dolor físico.

Sintió los nudillos humedecerse, pero eso ni eso logró detenerlo. Escuchaba conmoción a sus espaldas, voces y el llanto preocupado de su madre, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella se apartó, de repente dos pares de brazos lo tomaron, uno de cada lado, apartándolo de la pared.

Lo sostenían con fuerza a pesar de su pesada respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de aclarar su vista. Le costaba admitirlo pero no veía con claridad por las lágrimas de rabia que llenaban sus ojos, pero lo único que distinguió fue el rostro preocupado de su madre acercándose.

—Mi niño –murmuró tomándolo de las mejillas—, tranquilo, por favor, no me asustes así.

Quiso apartarla y decirle que era una traidora, pero su boca mantenía su respiración aún por la nariz constipada y las dos personas mantenían sus brazos inertes. Dos lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, permitiéndole aclarar la vista y ver el lloroso rostro de su madre frente a él. Aunque estaba tan furioso con ella, por nunca haber estado de su lado, no podía verla así, la amaba y le dolía darse cuenta que genuinamente estaba preocupada. No por la empresa, sino por la integridad de su único hijo que casi se destroza las manos golpeando la pared.

Se permitió tranquilizarse y relajó su cuerpo, ocasionando que el agarre de sus brazos se aflojara permitiéndole darse cuenta que, nada menos, se trataban de los causantes de su rabia.

Charlus tenía las pupilas dilatadas, asustado también por la escena que presenció, pero con él James no sentía remordimiento. Por el contrario, le daba gusto haberlo asustado una vez más. No era la primera vez que la rabia lo consumía, pero jamás se había autolesionado.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar tantos días seguidos en compañía de su familia. En las convenciones pasadas se celebraba en un área recreativa de Londres, por lo que podía escabullirse cuando quisiera y pasar las noches en su departamento, pero aquí en Manor no. Había estado casi tres días compartiendo las 24 horas del día con Charlus y Jeremy, aguantando sus comentarios hirientes, sabía que no soportaría una humillación más, y esta había sido la horrorosa manera en que había salido. Lamentablemente.

Rodeo el cuerpo frágil de su madre que temblaba como una hoja al viento.

—Mi cielo, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto –dijo en un susurro en su oído—, estaba muerta de miedo.

No había ninguna persona que James quisiera más que su madre en este mundo. Nunca había estado de su lado cuando de Charlus se trataba, pero lo quería, se preocupaba por él. Lo regañaba por usar el cabello tan alborotado, y siempre lo había hecho sentir el hombre más guapo del planeta. Tenía que aceptar que parte de su ego había sido ocasionado por su madre, para fortalecer su seguridad al lado de Jeremy. Lamentablemente James había crecido creyendo que solo era una cara bonita, mientras que su primo era el cerebro de la familia, a pesar de que él siempre se le dio mejor la escuela.

Apretó la cintura de su madre una vez más antes de soltarla, para darse cuenta como la piel de sus nudillos estaba rota y la sangre humedecía sus manos.

—¡Oh mi Dios! –exclamó Eufemia tomándolo de las muñecas para evitar que hiciera un desastre.

En ese momento Gibbs entró por la puerta con los ojos desorbitados por la escena. Pasando de Jeremy, Charlus, a las manos de James y el vestido blanco de Eufemia manchado de sangre.

—Siento interrumpir –murmuró Gibbs con su tono profesional. Giró su atención a Charlus que rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, así que ambos se alejaron de la estancia en silencio.

—Necesitamos limpiar esas heridas y vendarte, cariño. La enfermera te curará en un segundo.

James asintió. Ahora que ya estaba tranquilo empezaba a notar el ardor en las heridas, estaba seguro que después estaría acompañado de dolor en las articulaciones. Su entrenador le había dicho mil veces que no golpeara nada sin usar sus guantes, pero James nunca lo escuchaba.

Por otro lado, sabía que había una enfermera y un doctor, que estaban ahí por si durante las competencias había algún lesionado, pero en ese momento quería que se esfumaran. Lo único que quería era un poco de atención, un poco de atención de su madre. ¿Sería mucho pedir que ella lo vendara como cuando era un niño?

—Mamá… —empezó a decir para humillarse por el resto de su vida frente a Jeremy, cuando Charlus lo interrumpió entrando a la estancia.

—Querida, han llegado los Morgan, apresúrate y cambia de vestido –dijo sin percatarse de la mirada suplicante de James.

Eufemia concentró su atención en su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—Por favor ve con la enfermera para que cure esas heridas, no quiero saber que no lo hiciste inmediatamente.

Sin decir más salió de la estancia seguida de Charlus. En ese momento James ya no sabía si estaba enojado o decepcionado. ¿Acaso los Morgan eran más importantes que su hijo que estaba lesionado? Parecía que sí, por mucho tiempo había sido así.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para empezar a limpiar la sangre antes de que se hiciera más desastre, cuando la voz de su primo lo llamó:

—¿Crees que con esas heridas de guerrero impresionarás a las chicas? –preguntó con burla y una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

—No necesito esto para parecer atractivo, simplemente lo soy.

Jeremy soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie. Acercándose a paso lento mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos en pose presumida.

—Nadie se fijará en ti para algo más que pasar una noche, incluso esa chica pelirroja, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó fingiendo duda mientras se tomaba la barbilla. James empezó a sentir fuego recorriendo sus venas.— Lily. Te tiene como un imbécil, pero no puede verte de otra manera que no sea pasar el rato y ser buenos amigos.

Esas palabras calaron profundo, pero estaba decidido a no dejarselo ver a su primo. Demasiado había estado observando el día anterior, como para darle más razones de su burla.

—Por lo menos para eso sí me voltean a ver, no como en tu caso con Arianne –dijo James con un pequeño puchero—. ¿Nunca te hizo caso, verdad?

Jeremy se removió en su lugar incomodo, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero de esta no salía ningún sonido. James aprovechó para ponerlo en su lugar.

—Nunca lo olvidaré, ¿sabes? Da unas mamadas espectaculares. Por supuesto que eso no lo sabes porque nunca te hizo caso, ¿qué tal Teressa?

—No te atreverías –murmuró Jeremy con el miedo latente en sus pupilas.

—Me pregunto qué tan buena será –continuó James con una sonrisa—, tal vez el talento se hereda. ¿No te preocupa que lo intente, verdad? No debería, porque ella es de las chicas que tiene relaciones formales y como tú has dicho, yo solo sirvo para pasar el rato.

Jeremy echaba chispas, y James no tuvo otra opción más que soltar una carcajada para picarlo aún más. Tomó las mangas del jersey que colgaba de sus hombros y limpió sus manos con ellas, ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio. No pudo reaccionar cuando ya lo había empujado, haciéndolo trastabillar unos pasos sin perder el equilibrio. Pero eso no borró su sonrisa del rostro.

—No la pierdas de vista, alguien podría robártela –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Salió del salón con una sensación de vacío, a pesar de haber puesto en su lugar al inútil de su primo. Fingió una arcada solo de imaginarse él mismo con Teressa Duncan, la chica no era horrible, pero estaba segura que con esa actitud tan agria debía tener sexo con las luces apagadas y la ropa interior puesta. ¡Mucho menos daría una mamada! Teressa no era como sus hermanas. Se dirigió al baño más cercano todavía tratando de imaginar a la chica Duncan en una situación comprometida.

El agua fría hizo contacto con su piel rota era muy doloroso, pero no le importaba, él se lo había buscado. ¿Qué había pensado cuando comenzó a golpear la pared? Nada, llegó a la conclusión. El único sentimiento que recordaba era el miedo de golpear a su madre en un arranque. Pensándolo bien, no había sido tan mala idea. Jamás se perdonaría golpear a una mujer, mucho menos a la que le dio la vida.

Sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en uno de los cajones, y sonrió cuando descubrió una venda sellada, también había alcohol y gasas. Se armó de valor y vació un poco del líquido en sus nudillos. Lloriqueó un poco pero logró parar el sangrado de ambas manos. El vendaje de su mano izquierda fue relativamente sencillo, lo complicado vino cuando lo intentó con la derecha. Había quedado horrible pero servía, así que guardó todo y con encogimiento de hombros salió del cuarto de baño.

Atravesó el vestíbulo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desierto. Todos se encontraban en la final de polo, así que James se sintió libre de caminar tranquilamente por los jardines sin parar de limpiar su nariz con un pañuelo. ¡Era jodidamente estresante tener alergia! Después de estornudad unas tres veces seguidas, por fin, logró llegar a los establos por la parte de atrás para que nadie lo viera. Debía preparar a Destiny si quería que la hermosa yegua ganara la carrera de obstáculos.

La partida de polo había empezado hacía unos veinte minutos por lo que James se encontraba solo en esa parte de las caballerizas, mientras cepillaba el suave pelo de su yegua. Era muy mansita y parecía tener cierto gusto por los jinetes varones, James pensaba que no era nada tonta.

Parecía que el incidente de la mañana no había pasado, porque era casi imposible imaginar que James Potter en ese momento se encontrara silbando una de las canciones de Creedence, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si las heridas de los nudillos no le escocieran la piel. Así era él, podía sentir que el cielo estaba cayendo en pedazos, pero unos minutos después lograba encontrarle lo gracioso a la situación, y casi siempre eran las caras de Jeremy; como su estúpido rostro siempre se volvía rojo. Embozó una sonrisa terminando con el cepillado, contento de que por fin había puesto en su lugar al imbécil de su primo después de ese fin de semana juntos.

Estaba por ir a buscar la silla de montar cuando le sorprendió ver la figura imponente de un hombre con pronunciada barriga y barba de candado.

—¿Señor Duncan? –preguntó desconcertado, lanzando el cepillo en una cubeta— ¿Qué lo trae por acá? Su futuro yerno se encuentra en media partida.

Le quitó importancia con una mano, como si la partida de polo fuera lo de menos.

—Te estaba buscando, muchacho.

Quiso preguntar, "¿No estará buscando a Jeremy?" pero se contuvo. Había llamado demasiado su atención el hecho de que Donald Duncan lo estuviera buscando a él.

—¿Tienes unos minutos para caminar?

—No hay problema, la carrera es por la tarde –dijo señalando a la yegua.

Duncan asintió y ambos salieron del recinto en silencio. Caminaron varios minutos por los jardines sin decir nada, James conocía esos lugares, cuando visitaba Manor solía cabalgar por las mañanas y disfrutar del ambiente. Aunque no lo parecía, disfrutaba mucho del aire libre y no había mejor sensación que sentirse libre, aunque fuera por un par de horas. El que no parecía disfrutar del olor a yerba y vistas verdes era Duncan, se quejaba de cada charco que pisaba y apartaba los pequeños insectos que se acercaban con curiosidad.

James quiso reír por su reacción, pero aunque era un altanero y maleducado con sus padres, había recibido educación de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra, y sabía que eso sería descortés. Así que solo se limitó a observarlo e intuir que eso lo haría hablar.

—Te preguntarás por qué te estoy buscando a ti y no a tu hermano –dijo Duncan, ocasionando una sonrisa de triunfo del muchacho.

—Hermanastro –corrigió automáticamente.

—Lo siento. Hermanastro. Jeremy no es de mi interés, en realidad –eso llamó su atención, no quería perderse ni un segundo de esa conversación.— ¿Sabes qué es lo que al consejo le falta? –preguntó tomando el hombro de James, no hacía falta que lo mencionara, sabía que se refería al consejo de las empresas Potter.

—¿Cerebro?

Duncan estalló en carcajadas, tomando su gran barriga como si esta se fuera a salir de su lugar por la risa. Eso relajó inmediatamente a James. Su comentario de mal gusto le había resultado gracioso, y eso era mucho decir, la única que siempre parecía reírse de sus chistes era Lily. Una piedra olvidada se instaló en su pecho, pero decidió apartarla hasta que terminara esa conversación.

—Eres muy gracioso, chico, siempre lo había notado. Es una lástima que nunca te hayas fijado en mis hijas, hubieras sido mi yerno favorito.— Relajó su cara con un gesto teatral y continuó, percatándose de la sonrisa de James—. Como te decía, ¿sabes qué es lo que al consejo de tu tío le falta?

James negó con la cabeza. En realidad había estado tanto tiempo enojado con ellos, que no se había puesto a pensar que era lo que la empresa necesitaba para mejorar o crecer.

—Estudiar el mercado, estudiar la competencia –continuó—. Sé que Charlus piensa que mi negocio es la venta de seguros, pero la realidad es que el financiamiento es mi área más fuerte, por eso siempre he pesando que podría competir en la banca. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, me dedico a estudiar a profundidad la competencia, sé que el área más fuerte de las empresas Potter es la banca, pero también sé que descuidan mucho el área de financiamiento y el mercado bursátil. Sé que estás en la gerencia de préstamos y realmente pienso que eres un elemento desaprovechado, lo tuyo, James, no sé si ya lo habías notado, son las relaciones públicas. Tú podrías ser un gran vendedor, y no hablo de ventas minoristas, sino mayoritarias, a corporativos y clientes grandes. Hay una gran área de oportunidad que aún no se ha explotado en nuestro giro.

—Señor, no quisiera interrumpir pero lo mío son las finanzas. Mi máster se especializa en el mercado de inversión, y puedo decir con toda certeza, que tiene razón, es un área poco explorada.

—No, chico, no te confundas. Ellos te hicieron creer que tú debías prepararte en finanzas para asumir el rol de la empresa, pero ¡vamos, James! Sé que eres más inteligente de lo que Charlus cree, lo tuyo no son las finanzas. Ni siquiera te puedo imaginar más de dos horas sentado en un escritorio trabajando con papeles. Lo tuyo es el dinamismo, conocer personas, establecer relaciones personales, ese rollo con el que seguramente has hecho caer a mil chicas a tus pies, se llama inteligencia emocional. Algo de lo que también le hace falta al consejo, pero ellos no se darán cuenta jamás, por lo menos no mientras Charlus esté a cargo. Sin embargo, chico, yo me doy cuenta fácilmente del potencial de las personas, quisiera aprovechar eso que no te han dado la oportunidad en la empresa de tu padre. En este momento tengo algunos proyectos en puerta y me gustaría mucho contar con tu apoyo.

—¿Mi apoyo? –preguntó James confundido—Señor, ¿me está ofreciendo trabajo?

El pulso comenzó a acelerarsele. Jamás en toda su vida había escuchado tantas cosas suyas positivas, en tan poco tiempo. Por lo regular la gente hablaba de su arrogancia, rebeldía e inmadurez, nadie le había dicho eso nunca, ni siquiera su madre.

—¿Sabes lo que es un mistery shopper, hijo?

Su mente recordó una clase de Marketing que había tenido durante su estancia en la facultad, en sus primeros años universitarios. Sí, claro que lo recordaba.

—Un cliente oculto.

—Así es. Usualmente se contrata mistery shopper para que evalúen tu propia empresa, y así poder mejorar el servicio; pero en este caso, sería un poco distinto, necesito mistery shopper para evaluar a la competencia, específicamente a England Financial.

Una alarma se encendió en el sistema de James. Sabía lo que Duncan le estaba pidiendo, aunque de una manera muy diplomática, básicamente le decía que fuera su propio espía dentro de la empresa. La empresa de su familia.

—¿Qué dices, hijo? ¿Te agrada?

* * *

—Lily, ayúdame, por favor –murmuró Tía Margaret levantando la mano.

Lily se apresuró a acercarse a la anciana para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La competencia de polo ya había terminado, y no estaba tan sorprendida cuando el equipo de Wellington ganó. Debía admitirlo, el prometido de Arianne era bastante bueno en el deporte, y el equipo que tenía había hecho buena mancuerna con sus jugadas, parecía que tenían años entrenando juntos.

—¿Fue muy divertido, verdad? –preguntó la señora estirando las piernas, preparándose para comenzar a caminar—. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si Jimmy hubiera jugado el día de hoy, habría gritado como loca.

Trató de embozar una sonrisa, pero nada más escuchar el nombre del pelinegro una sensación le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No podía apartarlo de su cabeza desde el día anterior, no quería decir que no había pasado un solo minuto que no pensara en él, pero no había pasado un minuto sin pensar en él. Sabía que se estaba obsesionando con el hecho de que James se haya acostado con Jules, lo cual no la sorprendía del todo, porque había notado rápidamente el interés de la adolescente en su amigo. Parecía que poco le importaba su reputación, lo cual era bastante normal, tomando en cuenta que la chica solo tenía 18 años, en lo único que pensaba era en el paquete de James, y eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

La cosa no había mejorado en la mañana, cuando su amigo se había sentado al lado de Jules en el desayuno y tuvo que ser testigo de cómo su esquelética mano recorría el muslo de James. Para después montar una escena con la familia que solo había logrado asustarla, así como al resto de los invitados. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, ni tampoco el motivo de la pelea, solo vio desaparecer a James al interior del vestíbulo junto con su madre, para después continuar Charlus y Jeremy.

Lo siguiente que supo después es que su orgullo se había ido al carajo cuando pasaban los minutos y aún no salían de la sala de estar. Cuando por fin, Charlus y Eufemia abandonaron la habitación, el alma se le fue a los pies al darse cuenta que el vestido de la mujer estaba manchado de sangre. Pensó lo peor. Estaba por entrar a ayudar a James, cuando la conversación de los primos llamó su atención, y tuvo que limpiar un par de lágrimas traicioneras cuando lo escuchó decir "Da unas mamadas espectaculares". Lo sabía, Arianne le había insinuado que habían tenido algo que ver en el pasado, pero estaba determinada a creer que solo había pasado el rato con Jules, aquello había sido demasiada decepción para un solo fin de semana.

—¿Te pasa algo, querida? –preguntó Tía Margaret observando su joven rostro, ambas dirigiéndose a campo donde se llevarían a cabo las carreras de caballos.

—No, tía Margaret –mintió— ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Tu mirada, cielo, luces diferente el día de hoy.

Lily sonrió un poco, claro que sabía que lucía diferente. Hoy se había vestido distinto, traía un vestido blanco de tela suave con un escote en V, con unos tirantes muy delgaditos. Era largo, hasta sus tobillos pero no por eso había renunciado a las botas, también llevaba un delgado suéter color café claro para no morir de una pulmonía.

—¿Gracias?

—No me refiero a tu ropa sino a tu semblante, pareces triste.

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy triste, Tía Margaret! Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí.

En ese momento como si hubiera sido obra del señor, justo como el día anterior Jeremy conducía un carrito de golf, así que se dirigió a las dos mujeres para llevar a la anciana al lugar donde se desarrollaría la carrera. En esta ocasión iba solo, así que Lily no tuvo el infortunio de tener que caminar con alguna de las hermanas Duncan. Ahora lo sabía, esa familia no le agradaba para nada.

Por otro lado, no entendía la insistencia de Tía Margaret para averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. Claro que sí que le pasaba algo, pero no le diría que era por causa de su sobrino favorito.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, James estaba fuera de las caballerizas acariciando a una hermosa yegua castaña. Lily trató de ignorarlo al pasar, pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil. Comenzó a llamarla por su nombre, pero la pelirroja era decidida, estaba enojada con él, así que tomó el vestido en sus manos para darle más facilidad al caminar y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

—¿A dónde vas? –gritó James, y Lily tuvo que apresurar el paso porque sabía que iba detrás de ella. No la sorprendió sentir que la tomaba del brazo, girándola hasta su pecho.— ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Pareciera que estás enojada –agregó lo último con una risita.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y trató de soltarse con un movimiento brusco, que lo único que ocasionó fue lastimar su delicada piel.

—¿Quieres parar? No sé qué es lo que te pasa y me estoy preocupando. Cambiaste de repente.

—Metete en tus asuntos –escupió con el lindo rostro arrugado.

James abrió la boca, sorprendido por la respuesta de la pelirroja. Jamás le había contestado de esa manera.

—Tú eres mi asunto. No me voy hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa.

—Ja ja ja –rio de manera irónica tratando de no mirar la vendas de las manos de James, sabía que era débil y no aguantaría preguntarle cómo estaba—. Deja tu lado casanova de una vez, por favor. Eres un mujeriego de lo peor, seguramente eso es lo que le dices a todas las chicas para convencerlas de llevarlas a tu cama.

Los ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, relajando el rostro, de esa manera en que se veía tan atractivo. Lily se pateó internamente por pensar que se veía guapo cuando estaba tan furiosa con él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! –dijo Lily con la paciencia al límite. Primero quería que le dijera que tenía y ahora se hace el tontito—. Andas ahí, detrás de todas las vaginas que se te atraviesan, como si fuera un deporte.

Una sonrisa divina atravesó los labios de James, mostrando unos dientes perfectos que solo la hicieron enfurecer más.

—Lily, ¿estás celosa?

Ese fue su turno se abrir los ojos de par en par. Carraspeó un poco para negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que hizo fue aprovechar la distracción de James para soltar su brazo y caminar hacia el campo de carrera.

—¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro! –gritó sin darse la vuelta.

No necesitaba verlo para saber la reacción de James, lo conocía demasiado bien, y lo confirmó al escuchar una risa escandalosa a sus espaldas.


	13. Serendipia, Parte 4

_¡SORPRESA!_

 _Hi, girls! Volví, lo sé, lo sé, solo han pasado 4 días de la última actualización pero es que estos capítulos de Serendipia me ponen muy mal! Me ha costado alejar los ojos de la pantalla y tengo los dedos entumecidos de tanto escribir, de hecho ya deliro con la voz que lee en Word (que es la manera en que me aseguro de la ortografía) pero bueno, sé que no están aquí para leer mis aventuras._

 _Estuve leyendo sus hermosísimos comentarios -como siempre-, y como la arrolladora mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que continuara con Serendipia tal y como lo había pensando desde un inicio, me lancé a escribir como loca y les traje la continuación. Mucho más pronto de lo esperando, pero es que la parte 1, 2, 3, 4 y... 5, son en teoría un solo capítulo así que hay que leerlo corrido para cogerle la manía. Y Sí, leyeron bien, habrá 5ta parte, prometo que esta ya es la última, ya está escrita así que estoy siendo COMPLETAMENTE honesta. ¿Cuándo la subiré? Depende de sus reviews._

 _Sé que algunas de ustedes ya se han olvidado un personaje MUY importante en esta historia, y lamento matarles la ilusión pero seguirá apareciendo en los próximos capítulos. Lo siento._

 _Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los otros, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo, estaría muy agradecida de leer sus comentarios._

 _Sin nada más que agregar: ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Serendipia Parte 4**

Lily se alejó agitando el vestido en el aire, dando fuertes pasos contra el suelo, sin importar si el barro volaba por todos lados ensuciando sus botas. No sabía ni por qué había caído en las provocaciones de James, no debía de haberle dicho nada pero cuando el susodicho utilizó la frase "tú eres mi asunto", tenía que admitir que había sentido un ligero temblor de rodillas. Como si el hecho de que hubiera soltado todo el tema del casanova fuera a impedir que James se diera cuenta.

Era tan frustrante saber que la conocía tan bien, que con el simple hecho de mirarla a los ojos podía interpretarla tan fácilmente cuando nadie más podía. Jamás podía ocultar nada porque James siempre terminaba descubriéndola, tampoco podía decir que fuera la persona más reservada del mundo, y no, no lo era. Tampoco por el hecho de que anduviera ventilando sus cosas personales, sino porque era un libro abierto, completamente transparente; y que además, sumándole al hecho de que su amigo sí que sabía leer entre líneas, las cosas no salían necesariamente a beneficio de la pelirroja.

Quería regresar y escupirle en la cara que era un asco de persona por haberse acostado con Jules, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que realmente lo hubieran hecho una vez que ellos habían empezado a intimar. Lo de Arianne sabía que había sido largo tiempo atrás, pero no por eso la molestaba menos. Sabía que no debía estar así, que era una estupidez y por eso James se había reído en su cara, pero no podía evitarlo.

En esta ocasión decidió sentarse lejos de la familia Potter, las mesas que estaban situadas a los lados de la pista de carrera y más cercanas, por supuesto pertenecían a los invitados más importantes, pero a Lily no le apetecía. Para nada. Estaba decidida a en esta ocasión pasar desapercibida.

En el último día había hecho bastantes contactos, Eufemia la había presentado a empresarios muy importantes y algunos políticos amigos de la familia, pero parecía que por el momento nadie estaba interesado en contratar a un nuevo diseñador. Eso le había bajado los ánimos notablemente, después de la conversación con Arianne el día anterior, era lo último que le faltaba para terminar de arruinar el día. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber cedido en las exigencias de Eufemia, no debía haber asistido, se hubiera ahorrado tantas decepciones. Por otro lado, también era una manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por la señora Henry, que gracias a Dios ya se encontraba en recuperación en su domicilio.

Kurt había estado poco en los pensamientos de Lily, en ese momento se daba cuenta que no había pensado en él hasta ese instante, en que se sentía tan sola y con los ánimos bajos.

De manera desinteresada sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos del suéter revisando que no tuviera ningún mensaje. Ni Dora ni Belle debían de haberla buscado porque era domingo y por lo regular el día que descansaban, pero llamó su atención que tenía un mensaje de Kurt enviado a primeras horas de la mañana.

" _Buenos días, preciosa, he estado pensando mucho en ti en los últimos días. Quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros, así que me pareció buena idea invitarte esta noche a cenar, ¿qué dices? Solo tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos"_ –leyó Lily con su mandíbula casi cayendo al suelo.

No sabía si debía sentirse insultada por la invitación tan descarada. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ¿Ya se le había olvidado que lo había encontrado en la cama con otra mujer? No tenía siquiera una garantía que no estuvieran juntos. Lily era demasiado sensible y no sabía si soportaría descubrir que la cena realmente sí era en plan de amigos.

Recargó su cabeza sobre su mano, con ambos brazos apoyados en el barandal que separaba la pista de carrera. Había gran alboroto en el lugar con todos los invitados pendientes, parecía ser una de las competencias favoritas porque no había dejado de escuchar comentarios de las carreras en conversaciones pasadas. Además solo se llevaban a cabo el último día, después todo mundo se iba a preparar para volver al baile/banquete que se llevaba a cabo por la noche del domingo. Ese evento en el que todo mundo estaba súper elegante y brotaba el glamour por cada poro de su cuerpo. Por un lado le hacía ilusión ponerse el vestido que había alquilado, pero por otro lado su buen humor se había esfumado varias horas atrás.

Los jinetes ya estaban acomodados en sus puestos, pudo observar que uno de ellos era James portando su uniforme en esta ocasión de color verde, a su lado estaba Wellington, que había podido observar era un magnifico jinete. El polo había sido pan comido para él, pero después de la única parte de la pelea entre Charlus y James que había escuchado, había gran tensión por quién ganaría la carrera. Las apuestan habían iniciado desde el día anterior, y ahora entendía porque era el tema principal, era la única de las actividades donde se permitían las apuestas entre los invitados. Por lo que sabía Wellington llevaba la delantera, seguido de cerca por James, aún después de la discusión de esa mañana.

Si tuviera que apostar por alguien definitivamente sería por James, se merecía ganar, y no solamente porque fuera un buen jinete, sino porque era una manera fabulosa de demostrarle a Charlus que es mejor de lo que piensa. Lily estaba segura que mucha de las inseguridades de su amigo, eran ocasionadas por su familia, ya que ellos no le tenían la suficiente confianza para creer que podía lograr grandes cosas.

Lo había descubierto durante el desayuno, Eufemia podría ser una mujer adorable, terca y muy agradable, pero le costaba creer que tuviera tan mal concepto de su propio hijo, aun sabiendo que James era muy inteligente. Sí, bastante bromista y hablador, y conforme más lo conocía se daba cuenta que efectivamente siempre estaba metido en problemas, pero tenía mucho carisma, muchísimo más que Jeremy. Parecía agradar a todas las personas, y se notaba que hacía amigos con facilidad, no tenía problemas para entablar una conversación; pero cuando se trataban de temas de negocios, parecía nadie tomarlo enserio y eso le parecía sumamente triste.

El sonido de un disparo anunciando el inicio de la carrera la sacó de su ensoñación. Las rejillas se abrieron y los caballos salieron pitando a toda velocidad. Lily pudo distinguir a James montado en su yegua castaña en una pose inclinada, abriéndose paso entre los competidores. Serían solamente tres vueltas al circuito y el primero en cruzar la línea ganaría. La primera carrera era de galope, mientras que la segunda sería de saltos donde pondrían algunos obstáculos, no sabía que tan bueno era el pelinegro en los saltos, pero vaya que para el galope a velocidad era bastante bueno. Viendo como sus rodillas se flexionaban a ambos lados del caballo y en aquella posición, no pudo evitar acalorarse un poco, no era un secreto que James era un hombre tremendamente atractivo, pero viéndolo hacer aquellos movimientos de alguna manera habían logrado excitarla. Aquello estaba mal, golpeaba al caballo con el fuete para darle más velocidad y ella ya se estaba imaginando sobre él utilizando ese peculiar instrumento.

—¡Lily! –la llamó Arianne parándose a su lado.

Lily refunfuñó por lo bajo pero no le quedó más opción que sonreír de manera hipócrita. Parecía que la chica Duncan no había entendido que no había sido casualidad, que no se hubieran encontrado en ningún momento después de la conversación del día anterior.

—¿Qué tal? No te había visto –dijo apartando la vista de James.

—Es verdad, lo siento, Louis me ha tenido muy ocupada y a ti parece que James no tanto –señaló con el veneno latente en su voz.

La pelirroja se dio cuenta, por supuesto, pero regresó la vista al susodicho en la pista. No iba a darle el gusto, no en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué sorpresa el escándalo del desayuno, verdad? A veces no entiendo las reacciones inmaduras que tiene la familia Potter, a nosotras nunca nos educaron de esa manera. ¡Poner en evidencia a tu tío delante de todos los invitados! Y no solo eso, sino que también tirarle los bebidas a todos.

—En este caso el que se equivocó fue Charlus, no era una conversación para sacarla a relucir en pública –dijo sin poder aguantar más el silencio.

—Sí, bueno, como sea. Se nota que no lo conoces muy bien, James siempre ha hecho este tipo de escenitas en el pasado. Alisson por eso terminó con él ¿lo sabías?

Trató de no parecer sorprendida, pero tuvo que parpadear varias veces para no perder la cordura. Arianne se dio cuenta por que continuó:

—Alisson es la ex novia de James, duraron juntos no sé cuánto tiempo, incluso creo que estaban por comprometerse y ella lo abandonó –murmuró con la vista fija en la pista—. Por un lado la entiendo, estar con una persona tan inestable puede ser chocante, además hacerte ilusiones de que serás la esposa del dueño de las empresas Potter, para que durante el proceso te des cuenta que no será así, supongo que representa una decepción para cualquiera –agregó lo último con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lily no podía creer las palabras de la chica. Se expresaba tan despectivamente que le daban vuelta los intestinos de rabia, quería darse la vuelta y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara. Así tal vez, de esa manera dejaría de expresarse tan mal de James. Era una completa víbora, seguramente se había dado cuenta que lo miraba constantemente y por eso hacía ese tipo de comentarios. ¿Pero qué tendría esta chica en contra de James? ¿Tal vez el mismo la había rechazado en alguna ocasión? Una mujer no suele olvidar ese tipo de cosas en poco tiempo, pero definitivamente algo pasional había pasado por ahí.

—¿Sabes, Arianne? Me he dado cuenta que James no es santo de tu devoción, pero no es necesario que hables pestes de él, con Charlus es suficiente. Y la verdad es que no logro entender por qué te empeñas tanto en hablarme de él cada vez que estamos juntas, ¿no tienes algo más de que platicar?

Sin agregar algo más a la conversación se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al área donde celebraban la inesperada victoria de James. Charlus permanecía con cara de disgusto y los brazos cruzados, mientras que Eufemia celebraba de pie el triunfo de su hijo. Lily no pudo evitarlo y también tuvo que aplaudir con fuerza, aunque estuviera enojada con él, sabía que se lo merecía más que nadie.

La carrera de obstáculos no fue tan entretenida como la de galope, en esta llevándose el premio un chico de cabello corto llamado Gayton o algo así. Por lo que rápidamente la conglomeración de personas se disipó, ya pasaba de mediodía pero aun así las mujeres tenían que prepararse para el baile de esa noche. Lily creía que era demasiado tiempo, pero tuvo que darles un punto a su favor a la mayoría, pues tendrían que regresar a Londres o a algunas de las residencias vecinas.

Se sentía tan enojada y decepcionada con James, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación y el deseo de protegerlo como si de un niño se tratara, sin embargo también se excitaba con su presencia. Era todo un lío y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo deseos de fumar un cigarrillo, un vicio que había abandonado tiempo atrás. Cuando sus padres murieron fumaba un poco para calmar los nervios, pero en algún punto tuvo miedo de jamás poder dejarlo así que decidió abandonarlo antes de volverlo adicción. Pero ese momento y con tantos sentimientos encontrados, lo deseó.

Sabía que James fumaba pero era la última persona a quién querría acercarse, así que se le ocurrió que quizá alguna persona del servicio podría regalarle uno. Era más común entre los varones, así que se dirigió a la parte trasera de Manor hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde se pudo dar cuenta del movimiento que había. No se había puesto a pensar en todo el trabajo que representaba para el personal este evento, pero poco había visto al señor Gibbs en ese par de días. Las cocinas estaban atestadas de gente en diferentes actividades, mientras que el mayordomo supervisaba todo de cerca.

—Señorita Lily –exclamó al encontrarla en el marco de la puerta—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenas tardes, señor Gibbs— murmuró estrujándose las manos, por la alguna razón se encontraba nerviosa—. De pura casualidad, ¿usted no fuma?

El mayordomo parecía un poco desconcertado por la pregunta, pero rápidamente se recompuso y señaló con la cabeza la salida al estacionamiento trasero.

—He visto a los jóvenes de Valet Parking con cigarrillos, quizá ellos le puedan ayudar.

—¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

El señor Gibbs era la persona más eficiente que jamás había conocido, por eso tenía ese puesto. Se había vuelto de alta confianza, siempre manejaba todos los asuntos de Eufemia y además, hacía una excelente labor de anfitrión. Sabía todo y observaba a todas las personas con atención, además era el ser más educado del planeta. Los Potter se habían sacado la lotería al encontrarlo.

Se acercó a uno de los jóvenes que vestía con un uniforme de Valet Parking dándose cuenta que ese momento tenían bastante trabajo, no quiso interrumpir por mucho tiempo. Pero no hizo falta, porque el chico moreno rápidamente volteó a verla, aún a la distancia.

—Buenas tardes –saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Suspiró mientras observaba la quijada definida del muchacho.

—Verás, sé que es algo extraño pero me preguntaba si tendrías un cigarrillo.

La comprensión golpeó al chico, y con una cara de decepción sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja abriéndola frente a Lily. La pelirroja sonrió complacida tomando uno para descansar en su oreja, y un segundo para fumárselo en ese momento. Lo colocó suavemente en los labios, entonces el chico sacó un encendedor y acercó la flama.

El humo golpeó su boca de manera instantánea y se dio cuenta que era un cigarrillo con sabor mentolado, agradeció el gesto. Se despidió del muchacho sin olvidarse de darle las gracias una última vez, y caminó por el estacionamiento buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Encontró un pequeño espacio detrás del garage que tenía vista a los bosques, era un lugar lejano a los jardines principales y nadie pasaba por ahí, así que perezosamente se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo dándose cuenta que tenía otro mensaje de Kurt:

" _Si no quieres no hay ningún problema, hermosa, pero por favor no me dejes esperando."_

Parecía un poco desesperado. Esa no había sido su intención para nada pero le gustó el detalle. Exhaló el humo formando graciosas figuras, para darle clic al dibujo de una flecha, rápidamente se abrió una ventana para escribir un nuevo mensaje en respuesta.

" _Lo siento, no estoy en Londres en este momento. Fui invitada a la convención benéfica de los Potter y regresaré mañana por la mañana si todo sale bien. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para otro día?"_

Terminó de escribir el mensaje para bloquear el teléfono una vez más. El cigarrillo ya se había acabado y no tenía un encendedor a la mano, no tenía opción así que lo guardó el segundo para después.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos más para que se pusiera de pie y caminara al interior de Manor. Debía estar el almuerzo listo en la terraza, pero no tenía nada de hambre, así que estaba decidida a tomar una siesta un par de horas antes de tener que prepararse para el banquete.

La cocina seguía en el mismo estado, tal vez incluso más lleno que antes, pero Lily pasó de largo saliendo al vestíbulo. Casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando distinguió dos cuerpos bien conocidos al lado de las escaleras. James estaba con una mano dispuesto a subir los peldaños mientras Jules estaba parada a su lado sosteniéndolo. No estaban haciendo nada, ni siquiera estaban en una pose comprometedora pero sintió la sangre hervirle al darse cuenta que esa chiquilla no se daría por vencida, pero más la enrabiaba que James no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

Echó su cabello para atrás con arrogancia cuando captó la mirada de James, pasó al lado de la pareja y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio. Escuchó a la pareja intercambiar unas últimas palabras, para después el crujir de los peldaños de madera.

—Lily… —escuchó la voz ronca de James, y supo que la estaba siguiendo así que apresuró el paso—. ¡No huyas! Te escucho correr.

Atravesó los pasillos a toda velocidad hasta llegar al corredor donde estaba su habitación, escuchaba los pasos de James detrás de ella. Entonces supo que estaba perdida, él tenía unas piernas mucho más largas que podían alcanzarla con facilidad. Lo confirmó cuando lo sintió tomarla por las muñecas antes de abrir la puerta.

Echó su peso sobre ella haciéndola tocar la pared con su espalda, sus manos estaban aprisionadas en el pecho masculino y a esa distancia detectó muy bien su aroma.

—¿Por qué huyes? –preguntó James con una sonrisita.

—No estoy huyendo –escupió girando su cara en dirección contraria.

No podía verlo de frente, era demasiado atractivo y ella estaba tan necesitada que temía caer en sus redes.

—Ja, ¿cómo sería si no lo hicieras? Estuviste a un pelo de escaparte, pero ya no te podrás esconder porque tenemos tiempo muerto hasta la noche. Así que vamos, quiero saber el motivo de tus celos.

—¡¿Mis celos?! –preguntó exaltada.

Los ojos verdes apuñalaron a los castaños que no podían quitar su mirada de diversión. Entonces James soltó sus muñecas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, eso sí, sin apartarse un centímetro de la pelirroja.

—Ajá.

—¿Podrías dejar tu estúpido ego por una vez? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy celosa? ¿Acaso he tenido alguna reacción para que tu cabecita haya llegado a esa conclusión? –dijo imitando su pose, aunque con una mirada mucho más dura.

—El simple hecho de que hayas salido como energúmeno cuando me encontraste con Jules en las escaleras es suficiente para mí.

La pelirroja bufó con molestia ocasionando que la sonrisa de James se enanchara todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

—Mira, Potter, te lo voy a decir solo una vez… —comenzó a decir, cuando fue interrumpida por la cara de James que se había agachado a su altura.

A solo unos centímetros de su rostro, Lily sintió que las piernas le temblaban y su corazón salía desbocado. Los labios de James captaron su atención, recordando el casi beso que habían compartido el día anterior y que la había dejado hecha gelatina. No sabía las intenciones del chico, pero vaya que se estaba divirtiendo, porque la sonrisa burlesca no abandonada esos labios rosados.

—Admítelo, Evans, ¿qué daño puede hacer?

El aliento fresco golpeó sus labios y se sintió mareada, James ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta en la situación en que la había puesto, seguía concentrado en su pequeño juego. Su estómago se agitó con fuerza, sintiendo mucho calor, ¡no podía ser que no se diera cuenta de lo excitada que estaba! ¿Era tan difícil notarlo?

—¿Q—que…?

—Apártate –dijo entre dientes desdoblando los brazos y poniéndolos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

En ese momento pareció percatarse de la situación, porque su cara era todo un poema. Pero poco le duró porque la sonrisa volvió a parecer en el rostro, mucho más picara que antes.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo como reconciliación? –preguntó alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—¿D—de qué hablas? ¡Sigo enoj…!

—¡Sigues celosa! –Interrumpió— ¿Qué te parece si te doy un regalito para que te olvides de eso? –siguió James con la voz más ronca de lo usual, esa misma voz que a Lily le ponía tanto. Sintió una mano deslizarse por la tela de su vestido en dirección a sus muslos, sabiendo exactamente a qué venía el regalo.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero entonces la mano de James se deshizo de la tela y logró tocar la suave piel de sus piernas. ¿Pero qué rayos era lo que estaba haciendo ahí perdiendo el tiempo? Tomó la mano de James y la subió hasta su entrepierna.

La sonrisa pícara no se hizo esperar, y sin darse cuenta fue alzada en los aires deteniendo su peso contra las caderas masculinas. James abrió la puerta con Lily en brazos, y la cerró de una patada. No había pasado siquiera una semana, pero ambos sentían que había pasado una eternidad desde el momento en el que estuvieron juntos por última vez.

Lily ya había iniciado el trabajo besando el cuello de manera hambrienta, pero cuando sintió su espalda tocar el colchón recordó el regalito prometido. Soltó los hombros del chico y con su ayuda se deshizo de las bragas que ya estaban húmedas.

—¿Alguien está muy excitada, verdad? –preguntó James de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Calla!

Escuchó una risita y a continuación unas calidas manos que separaban sus muslos. Sintió su respiración en el área más íntima de su cuerpo, y se estremeció por la anticipación. James colocó ambas piernas sobre sus hombros para tener más acceso, la acercó por última vez y entonces sintió la cálida lengua hacer contacto con su anatomía.

Las piernas le vibraron por la sensación ocasionando que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Lily no era de exagerar en cuanto al sexo, pero tenía que admitir que James sabía lo que hacía: la manera en que deslizaba su lengua por el punto más sensible para después succionar de manera delicada hasta hacerla desfallecer. No era brusco para nada cuando se trataba de sexo oral, pero vaya que le encantaba jugar con ella acercándose un poco a su entrada.

Gimió cuando uno de los largos dedos de James se introdujo en su interior con facilidad, lo sabía que estaba muy húmeda, pero estaba así desde que pisó Manor el día anterior. Después de verlo por primera vez con aquella chica de servicio meses atrás, se había vuelto una especie de fantasía hacerlo en ese lugar, lo que lo hacía mil veces más excitante.

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó moviendo su dedo de arriba para abajo.

—Me encanta –apenas pudo responder Lily con un gemido.

Lo observó sonreír mientras se mordía los labios, lo cual lo hacía aún mejor. ¿Qué se sentiría besar esos labios? Lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero hacía tanto tiempo y estaba ebria que no lo recordaba.

El sonido de las botas aún puestas en sus pies la desconcentró, dándose cuenta que James las había bajado al suelo y se acercaba peligrosamente sin dejar de mover ese maravilloso dedo. Lo sintió besar su abdomen, y ascender los besos mientras iba apartando el vestido en el proceso.

—Mmm—ronroneó— sabía que no usabas sostén. Podría distinguir tus pezones a nueve yardas de distancia.

Lily quiso responder que no se podía usar sostén con ese tipo de vestido, pero fue callada contra su voluntad cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero. Su mente se nubló, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo James pero era simplemente maravilloso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados totalmente concentrada en las sacudidas de su cuerpo cada vez que sentía un par de labios en alguna parte estratégica. Juraba que tendría un montón de mordidas en los pechos, pero en ese momento no le importaba para nada, no cuando se acercaba un intenso orgasmo.

—Córrete, preciosa, córrete para mí.

Siempre que decía eso Lily no podía aguantar más, y explotaba con un fuerte gemido. Los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, el orgasmo había sido tan fuerte que sus labios temblaban por la sensación de hormigueo. Debía verse terrible, con el cabello alborotado y el sudor por todo su cuerpo.

Escuchó una risita a su lado y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a James recostado en la cama, viéndola con atención con una mirada intensa, la misma que había estado apareciendo en el último día sin ningún motivo aparente.

—¿Qué tienes? –preguntó con esa sonrisita picara.

—Nada –respondió cuando pudo recuperar el aliento—, disfrutando de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

James parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, y Lily se percató que el vestido ya no estaba más en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había acabado totalmente desnuda, pero se giró en su costado derecho mirando de frente a James. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que la mirada no estaba en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, sino que se concentraba en su cara y mientras normalizaba su respiración juró que James no había hecho otra cosa más que mirar sus labios.

Se estaba hartando de esa situación. ¿Si quería besarla por qué no lo hacía? No se iba a negar, por supuesto, pero vaya que sí sería un poco incómodo porque su relación no era de ese tipo.

—¿Ya me dirás por qué estas celosa? –preguntó ahora mirándola a los ojos, después de lo que parecieron horas.

Quiso poner en blanco los ojos, pero aún no estaba por completo recuperada y la dopamina seguía en su cuerpo. Así que estiró la mano alcanzando uno de los mechones oscuros del rebelde cabello de James.

—Odio pensar que tuviste algo que ver con las hermanas Duncan.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Lily suspiró molesta, pero no dejó de pasar sus dedos por el cabello del chico.

—Arianne mencionó que te habías acostado con Jules, y escuché la conversación que tuviste con Jeremy así que también sé que te acostaste con ella.

—Error. Jamás me acosté con Arianne, tuvimos nuestros encuentros en el pasado no voy a decir que no, pero solo era para molestar a Jeremy. Nunca han sido mi estilo las mujeres tan estiradas como ella.

Observó al chico frente a ella, miraba sus ojos y parecía sincero. No veía una sombra de duda y su voz era bastante clara.

—¿Y qué hay de Jules? Parece muy interesada en ti.

James suspiró.

—Lo está, por desgracia.

Lily notó que no quería hablar de Jules, pero no había negado nada, lo cual le hacía pensar que efectivamente se habían acostado hacía un periodo de tiempo corto. Los ojos castaños sí que miraban ahora un punto del techo, pero no quiso agregar nada, era evidente que el interés no era recíproco.

—¿Sabes algo? Creí ilusamente que tú y yo teníamos algún trato de exclusividad.

Aquello llamó la atención de James, porque sus ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a ella desconcertado.

—Antes no había pensado mucho eso, pero ahora que pasé aquí todo el fin de semana y pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Me di cuenta que no te quiero compartir, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo imaginarme a otra chica tocándote y pasando estos momentos de intimidad contigo.

James parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en reponerse de la impresión y embozó una dulce sonrisa. Tomó la mano que acariciaba su cabello y la llevó a su boca, donde depósito un beso sin apartar su mirada de la verde.

Lily sintió su corazón saltarse un latido cuando se acercó de manera peligrosa, esta vez también sacando su ropa en el proceso. Observó el magnífico cuerpo masculino desnudarse lentamente frente a ella, con aquellos brazos fuertes y espalda y pecho marcados, dignos de un boxeador. La tomó de la cintura alzándola para que se pusiera de pie, ignorando por completo el hecho de que pisaba las sabanas con sus botas puestas.

De pie, frente a frente acariciaron sus cuerpos con delicadeza, sin ninguna prisa. Disfrutando el tacto uno del otro, un poco de saliva involucrada en el proceso, pero siempre con deleite brindándole al otro caricias suaves, que provocaban erizar todos los vellos de sus cuerpos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, se dejaron caer en la cama y esta vez fue turno de James de retirar las molestas botas, dejando los pies femeninos libres de engancharse en las caderas de James esperando la penetración.

Lily se sacudió cuando lo sintió en su entrada apenas entrando un poco, la respiración de James estaba en su cuello y sabía que estaba muy agitado. Lo escuchó tragar saliva antes de comenzar a deslizarse en su interior, tensó las piernas por la sensación tan placentera y cuando estaba por completo dentro, se encontró con el rostro de James frente al suyo.

No se movía, pero su mirada era intensa, con las pupilas dilatadas y eso hizo a Lily apretar su corazón. Ni siquiera se anunció, simplemente James acortó la distancia y plantó un beso con los labios cerrados. Estaba quieto, casi temeroso, pero la pelirroja respondió con un pequeño beso en el labio inferior.

Le pareció verlo sonreír antes de atrapar sus labios por completo. Parecía que sus labios se conocían de toda la vida, porque el beso era tan sincronizado como no lo había sido ninguna otra cosa, sus lenguas se curvaban sin ninguna atisbo de duda, y las mordidas eran suaves pero placenteras. Los besos anteriores no habían sido de esa manera, porque en este encajaban sin ningún esfuerzo, lo único que podía hacerlo más placentero fue cuando James comenzó a moverse en su interior lentamente.

Era fabuloso poder gemir en sus labios, él también parecía estarlo disfrutando porque apretaba los dientes conforme el ritmo iba aumentando. Los besos se hicieron torpes pero no menos apasionados, mientras al mismo tiempo ambos se partían en pedazos.


	14. Serendipia, Parte 5

_¡Lo prometido es deuda!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no tenía ningún número en específico de reviews para subir el capítulo. Solo quería leer sus opiniones y creo que a todos nos está gustado los momentos románticos de James y Lily. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlos, siempre pienso que soy un asco para eso, pero creo que en esta ocasión han quedado bastante bien, ¿ustedes que opinan?_

 _Parece que causó mucho revuelo mi comentario del N/A pasado con respecto a un personaje que han olvidado. Sí, algunas de ustedes lo supieron, se trata de Kurt. Aún no es tiempo de decirle adiós a este personaje, lo siento mucho! Ya se enterarán al terminar de leer este capítulo._

 _Espero que lo disfruten porque es la última parte de Serendipia, a partir del siguiente capítulo volvemos a la normalidad. Recuerden que me motiva mucho leer sus comentarios, estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Serendipia Parte 5**

James abrió los ojos lentamente después de una placentera siesta. Prácticamente no había podido dormir nada la noche anterior, lo cual no era raro, porque desde su adolescencia había sufrido de insomnio. Tuvo que tomar tratamiento por un tiempo, pero acabó abandonándolo ya que el psiquiatra decía que era por "estrés", un estrés que él sabía provenía de sus esfuerzos por no defraudar a su familia. Cuando cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera valía la pena sacrificar su sueño por ellos, empezó a dormir mejor, aunque esté había regresado hacía unos pocos meses.

Rascó su cabello alborotado y se estiró al desperezarse. No sabía cuánto había dormido pero debían haber sido un par de horas, la habitación estaba casi por completo oscura, solo había una luz anaranjada que entraba por la ventana anunciando el atardecer.

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando descubrió que Lily estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana completamente desnuda y de su mano colgaba un cigarrillo. Jamás la había visto fumar, hecho que le sorprendía porque no sabía que tenía aquel habito pero lo que de verdad lo sacaba de sí, era lo pensativa que parecía. Estaba hermosa, con todo el cabello caoba alborotado y la piel lechosa pálida, echa un ovillo con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, debía tener frío por el viento que se colaba por la ventana.

Se cuestionó por qué estaría tan seria, miraba fijamente al exterior y su corazón se agitó. Lo de antes había sido tan distinto, hasta él mismo sabía que había sido diferente, no fue una simple calentura, habían sido tiernos e incluso se habían besado. Claro, él había tenido la iniciativa pero ella no lo había rechazado. Se moría por besarla desde el día anterior, cuando descubrió las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, ¿ella pensaría lo mismo? Tal vez por eso estaba ahí sentada, pensando lo mismo que él.

No podía evitarlo, Lily era hermosa y no podía dejar de verla con la luz del atardecer reflejando un brillo dorado en su piel. Sabía que estaba en un problema, no era buena idea comenzar a tener sentimientos que no fueran amistosos por ella, cuando el trato solamente era el sexo. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lily era maravillosa y el hecho de que admitiera sus celos de esa manera tan linda, le daba esperanzas.

"No te quiero compartir, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo imaginarme a otra chica tocándote y pasando estos momentos de intimidad contigo." Esa frase seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. No entendía la declaración de Lily por un lado porque hacía tiempo que ni él mismo se imaginaba con ninguna otra chica. Recordó la noche de Halloween donde lo había intentado y como resultó siendo un fracaso. No, nunca más, para eso tenía a su pelirroja.

Esa había sido la razón principal por la que decidió besarla, ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho para ser sincero. Su corazón se aceleraba solo de revivir el beso en su memoria. Todavía podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su lengua y la textura contra la suya. Suspiró. Estaba en graves problemas, muy graves.

—Eres un estúpido cursi –dijo para sí mismo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus boxer.

Lily no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba despierto, ni siquiera lo escuchó, así que James se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido. Su intención no era asustarla, pero cuando colocó su propio abrigo sobre la pelirroja, esta pegó un salto ocasionando que el cigarrillo resbalara de sus dedos.

—¡Por Dios! –exclamó incorporándose antes de que el cigarrillo la quemara.

Ambos pegaron un grito cuando el cojín empezó a chamuscarse pero James fue rápido y tomó la colilla antes de hacer un desastre. Una vez que Lily confirmó que no había pasado gran cosa, James se sintió con la libertad de darle una calada el cigarrillo que ya estaba por terminarse.

—¡Me pegaste un susto de muerte! –gritó la pelirroja tomando el cojín para golpearlo en el brazo.

—Te estabas muriendo de frío, solo trataba ser amable.

—Pues resultó todo lo opuesto –dijo esta vez golpeándolo en la cara ocasionando que el cigarrillo saliera volando. En esta ocasión cayó sobre el suelo frío apagándose el instante.

—¡Eh! –reclamó James agachándose a recogerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lily se volvió a sentar en el alfeizar colocando el abrigo sobre sus brazos. James la imitó observando al exterior. Ahora veía lo que la pelirroja veía unos minutos antes, el cielo era una combinación entre anaranjado y rosa que se reflejaba en el lago que estaba justo frente a su ventana, los bosques se veían oscuros y era una vista simplemente espectacular.

—En el bolsillo derecho está una cajetilla y un encendedor –le indicó James señalando el abrigo.

Los movimientos de Lily no se hicieron esperar, sacando los objetos y entregándoselos a su propietario. James sacó dos, dio uno a Lily y el otro colocándolo en sus labios. Encendió la flama para ella primero, y después el suyo propio.

—No sabía que fumabas –murmuró mientras dejaba los objetos a su lado.

Lily se encogió de hombros sin apartar su mirada del exterior.

—Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero por alguna razón me apetecía.

James estaba fascinado por el reflejo de los colores en sus ojos verdes, se veían más brillantes que nunca y las pestañas para abajo le daban un aspecto somnoliento. Simplemente adorable.

—No voy a decir que me gusta verte fumar, pero por un lado me alegro que no tengas un juicio muy fuerte ante los fumadores como yo.

Lily sonrió y apartó la mirada del paisaje para fijarse un instante en el chico a su lado. James sintió una sacudida en su interior.

—No me molesta que fumes, al contrario, creo que es muy atractivo –señaló en voz baja, como si fuera un ronroneo.

James casi se atragantó con el humo, y empezó a toser sin control. Lily estalló en risas, pero no tardó en quitarle el cigarrillo de los dedos y poner ambos sobre el marco de la ventana. Le echó un poco de aire con la mano esperando que recuperara el aliento, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Estás mejor? –preguntó mientras James se tallaba los ojos llorosos.

—Casi muero.

—¡Qué exagerado! ¿Nada más porque dije que te veías guapo cuando fumabas?

Esta vez obtuvo la reacción normal, James tiñendo sus mejillas de rosa. Lily volvió a reír pero esta vez suavemente y se acercó a él.

—Jamás te había visto sonrojarte, ¿eso es nuevo?

—¡Es que no lo hago con frecuencia!

Lily se dio la vuelta, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de James mientras tomaba sus brazos para rodearla. James apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza pelirroja, y soltó un suspiro, aquello era magnífico, mejor de lo que pensaba, se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos. Lily encogió las piernas una vez más mientras ambos tomaban su respectivo cigarrillo dándole una calada.

James se sentía tan cómodo en esa posición, abrazando a la mujer que le estaba volviendo loco, y mirando una hermosa vista. Aunque el ambiente era frío, la cercanía de ambos cuerpos los mantenía a una temperatura adecuada. Sus manos colgaban de la ventana, y James observó la pequeña mano pálida junto a la suya que sostenía el cigarrillo con delicadeza, y la manera como jugaba con los dedos mientras fingía tomar el aire, formando delicadas ondas. Su pechó se apretó por la sensación y le plantó un beso en el hombro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –le sorprendió la femenina voz.

—¿A qué te refieres? –respondió dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Ya sabes. Todo. Hoy tenías alergia, peleaste con tus padres, ganaste la carrera y tienes las manos lastimadas –dijo señalando su mano que nuevamente colgaba de la ventana.

Había olvidado por completo todo lo que Lily estaba mencionando, ni recordaba su propio nombre, mucho menos lo que había hecho en el día antes de pasar el tiempo con ella.

—Ah, todo bien.

Lily volteó mirándolo a los ojos acusatoriamente. Giró su cuerpo completo quedando frente a frente, y aunque muy cerca, las piernas femeninas estaban abiertas y sobre las suyas. Si no hubiera sido porque James estaba usando boxer, hubiera sido una posición muy sexual, pero en ese momento se le antojaba tierna.

—No me mientas –murmuró sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No lo arruines. Estoy de buen humor, ¿podemos hablar luego de eso?

Lily lo siguió mirando con sospecha unos segundos más pero después terminó por asentir, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, como si quisiera reconfortarlo por el día de mierda que había tenido.

Aceptó el abrazo con gusto, y se atrevió a besar su mejilla preguntándose si Lily lo dejaría besarla aunque no fuera de manera sexual. Se sorprendió cuando ella tomó la iniciativa en esta ocasión, y correspondió al beso, pero notó que Lily se quitaba el abrigo envolviendo su torso desnudo en un abrazo. No lo pudo evitar, no fue su intención en primer lugar pero no se iba a negar al hecho de que Lily descendió una de sus manos buscando su miembro dentro de sus boxer.

Cuando los dedos femeninos se aferraron a su alrededor y comenzaron a bombear de arriba a abajo un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo. El frío se había ido por completo y ahora solo quería enterrarse en los muslos de Lily.

—Estás listo –susurró Lily suavemente en su oído enviando una sacudida a su espina dorsal.

Enterró las rodillas en el colchón del alfeizar acercándose aún más, y James le ayudó guiando su miembro a su pequeña entrada. Gimió cuando entró por completo, juraba que moriría por la sensación de una parte de su cuerpo adentrarse de esa manera en Lily, pero aquello se disipó cuando la pelirroja comenzó a mover sus caderas en un movimiento suave.

James aferró sus dedos en las caderas femeninas ayudando a que los movimientos fueran más rápidos y fuertes, moviéndose también él para encontrarse en el camino. Escuchó a Lily gemir en su oído, pero eso solo lo motivo a moverse con mayor rapidez y profundidad. Sintió a la pelirroja apartarse de su cuello poniendo las manos en sus hombros para también moverse ella mejor, pero aquello lo distrajo considerablemente, los pechos estaban frente a su cara y tuvo que apartar las manos de las caderas para poderlos tocar. Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda pero el nuevamente la tomó de las caderas alzándola en el aire, ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuera un changuito bebé mientras James buscaba una superficie para sentarla. Se le ocurrió que el tocador estaría bien, así que no le importó cuando la pelirroja apartó las cosas que estaban cerca.

De aquella manera podía moverse mejor y más rápido, así que lo hizo, en esta ocasión sin dejar de saborear los labios de Lily que ya estaban rojos por el contacto, sentía los suyos escocer por la intensidad de los besos pero no le importó. Eso era todo lo que quería y más.

* * *

Lily terminó de maquillarse en el espejo del baño con un poco de dificultad, porque cuando James la había apoyado en el tocador había lanzado todo lo que estaba cerca, sin tomar en cuenta que sus polvos podrían romperse o que el recipiente con la base de maquillaje había explotado dentro de la cosmetiquera. Rescató todo lo que pudo, y aunque la mayoría de las cosas estaban rotas, su maquillaje lucía muy bien, su piel se veía pareja y reluciente mientras que sus ojos resaltaban con una sombra dorada y delineado de gato.

Su cabello estaba suelto pero con unos suaves rizos en las puntas, y ya tenía la ropa interior puesta que llevaría con el vestido pero aun así se admiró en el espejo. Esa última sesión de sexo había tenido estragos con ella, en sus caderas estaban marcados los dedos de James que la tomaban con fuerza, sus labios estaban rojos y lastimados, incluso tenía un chupetón en el cuello que tuvo que cubrir con maquillaje. A pesar de todos los estragos, al final, había sido fabuloso y no se arrepentía de nada.

Había tenido que correr de la habitación a James una hora atrás, después de que había insistido en ducharse con ella y parecía listo para hacerlo una vez más, pero Lily tenía que prepararse así que casi lo tuvo que sacar a patadas. Suspiró dándose cuenta que el aire se había estancado en sus pulmones mientras pensaba en él, pero es que la pasaban tan espectacular. A pesar del enojo inicial, James había logrado disiparlo en un segundo, y solo él tenía esa habilidad.

Regresó a la habitación para ponerse el vestido, y después de luchar con la cremallera, se calzó las zapatillas doradas que utilizaría en esta ocasión; el vestido era color perla combinado perfectamente con el maquillaje y el calzado. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque el vestido era alquilado, y no sabía si estaría a la altura de la ocasión. Decidió que el labial que mejor quedaría sería un color rosado y después repasó su atuendo completo en el espejo. No había más, así que se encogió de hombros, echó el móvil y un labial al pequeño clutch y salió de la habitación.

James estaba con la puerta abierta y escuchó una música proveniente del interior, así que con toda la confianza entró para encontrarse a un chico medio vestido simulando una guitarra eléctrica. No pudo evitar reír, llamó la atención de James que saltó de la cama a su encuentro.

—Vaya, ya estás lista –dijo observándola de pies a cabeza—. Preciosa. Como siempre.

Lily sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y se acercó al armario donde por fuera colgaba una camisa blanca con el saco. James solo usaba pantalones y una camiseta interior. Se acercó por detrás de él ayudándolo a meter los brazos en la camisa, y se giró para tomar la pajarita de la mesita. Cuando llegó a él, ya se estaba terminando de abotonar la camisa, así que con confianza alzó el cuello de la camisa y colocó correctamente la pajarita.

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades para vestirme? –preguntó James con el humor en su tono de voz y una sonrisa en los labios.

Lily terminó de cerrar el chaleco y tomó el saco mientras James metía la camisa en su pantalón.

—No, pero me gusta hacerlo ¿sabes? A veces creo que tu estilo es el casual, porque nunca te he visto usar tu ropa "hecha a la medida" sin ese estilo rebelde y desenfadado.

James sonrió aún más si es que era posible.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Lily tuvo que soltar una risa, y la verdad era que sí, le hacía mucha gracia que solamente usara ropa hecha a la medida.

—Algún día te llevaré a un centro comercial y te medirás unos jeans, te aseguro que te encantarán –dijo también con humor.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos, si es contigo estoy dispuesto a probarme hasta un vestido.

—Tienes buenas piernas así que te quedaría muy bien.

Ambos rieron con buen humor mirándose a los ojos, pero James fue el primero en romper el contacto para sentarse y ponerse los zapatos. Echó su cabello para atrás en un gesto que a Lily se le antojaba irresistible, para después ofrecerle su brazo que tomó con gusto para dirigirse al salón.

Decidieron bajar por las escaleras principales de mármol que iban directo al salón donde se celebraría el banquete y baile. Lily sintió su quijada salirse de su lugar. La decoración era espectacular, jamás había visto tan iluminada la estancia, las arañas que había elegido brillaban como nunca y estaba segura que la inversión en la iluminación había valido la pena. Del techo caían telas brillantes y doradas que daban un ambiente cálido y elegante, una pequeña fuente de agua que no estaba antes daba a la estancia un ambiente agradable. Al fondo del salón se levantaba un pequeño escenario donde había un grupo en vivo tocando baladas vestidos con esmoquin. El salón estaba casi en su capacidad máxima, se notaba que los invitados eran muy puntuales y todo mundo vestía súper elegantes, los varones con esmoquin impecables mientras que las mujeres desbordaban elegancia con sus vestidos de diseñador y peinados de revista.

Una vez más sintió que su apariencia no era suficiente para el lugar, pero James no parecía darse cuenta porque la llevaba de su brazo entre la multitud y saludaba a todo mundo. James parecía tan seguro, deslizándose entre la gente con arrogancia y dedicando saludos educados. Se notaba que había sido educado en ese ambiente, de seguro estaba acostumbrado a ir a eventos así cada semana, su caminar, su postura reflejaba completamente su comodidad, incluso su voz, hablaba con ese acento aristócrata tan marcado que utilizaba a veces.

Lily sabía que en el fondo James no era creído, pero viéndolo ahí conviviendo con grandes empresarios la hacía sentirse de repente tan pequeña.

Después de la cena, Lily había pasado la mayoría del tiempo sentada en una de las mesas sintiéndose miserable, observando a las parejas que ya habían empezado a bailar en el centro de la pista. James se había perdido una hora atrás, pero podía observar a Eufemia y Charlus haciendo el papel de anfitriones de manera espectacular. Jeremy estaba con Teressa en el centro de la pista, acompañados de Wellington y Arianne, no había visto a Jules en un buen rato y esperaba que no estuviera con James.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando observó a la chiquilla coquetear con uno de los hijos de la familia Morgan. Una familia que no se había aparecido en todo el fin de semana hasta ese día para celebrar el cierre de la convención, según había escuchado, el patriarca de la familia estaba jugando su papel para lanzarse en las votaciones como primer ministro para el próximo periodo. Lily había escuchado que tenía un papel en el área de la educación, así que probablemente sería una buena opción, y como buena familia aristócrata y empresaria que eran los Potter estaban brindando su apoyo en la candidatura.

Lily bufó dándose cuenta que todo el ambiente de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra era pura falsedad e hipocresía. Todo mundo parecía llevarse bien con todos, pero estaba segura que si fueran otras circunstancias muchos de ellos ni siquiera se soportarían, todo estaba manejado por intereses y Lily se dio cuenta que la situación de James le daba pena. Él no estaba hecho para en andar ese horrible ambiente, sí, ahí fue educado y creció siendo parte de, pero siempre podía elegir salirse de ese círculo en el que era tan infeliz.

Tomó su clutch para dirigirse a los sanitarios y en el proceso se dio cuenta que su móvil vibraba. Era la respuesta al mensaje que había mandado a Kurt en mediodía, no lo había visto en todo el día así que debió haber estado vibrando para avisarle que aún tenía un mensaje sin leer. Abrió la aplicación y se dispuso a leer:

" _Con que los Potter, eh" –_ Lily pudo leer la molestia pero lo ignoró y continuó:—" _Es una lástima porque me muero de ganas de verte, tengo tantas cosas que decirte"_

Sintió su corazón saltarse un latido por la última parte, y con los dedos temblando escribió la respuesta:

" _¿Qué cosas?"_

La ansiedad empezó a hacer estragos con sus nervios. No había pensado mucho en Kurt, pero la sorprendió la declaración, sentía incluso ¿Qué le estaba coqueteando? En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba, tenía más de un mes que había terminado pero aún no era suficiente tiempo para olvidarlo. Solo pensar en el día cuando entró a su departamento y lo encontró con otra mujer, le daban unas inmensas ganas de llorar, dándose cuenta que seguía muy lastimada por lo que pasó, pero también… lo quería. Habían sido novios por tanto tiempo, que no podía evitar emocionarse porque la estuviera buscando, y esta vez no fuera por la señora Henry, sino por ella.

El móvil vibró en sus manos y lo desbloqueó con prisa:

" _Lo arrepentido que estoy por todo lo que pasó. Te sigo amando y no puedo evitarlo, solo quiero encontrarte y rogarte de rodillas que demos vuelta a la página. No he estado con ninguna mujer desde entonces, no puedo estar con nadie más que no sea mi hermosa pelirroja. Te amo, Lily. Dame la oportunidad de verte y demostrártelo, por favor, sal conmigo"._

Sintió sus ojos aguarse por la declaración que acababa de leer. Volteó para todos lados y se dio cuenta que nadie la estaba observando, al contrario, todos estaban en la pista bailando, incluso localizó a James con una gran sonrisa haciendo dar vueltas a tía Margaret al son de la música. Lily también sonrió por la escena captando la mirada del pelinegro que la saludó a la distancia.

Bajó nuevamente la mirada al móvil y tecleó la respuesta:

" _Me encantaría salir contigo, ¿qué te parece el próximo viernes?"_

Cuando levantó la vista del móvil se encontró con unos ojitos café muy alegres. James tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios y ese hoyuelo que de vez en cuando aparecía, era más evidente que nunca. Se inclinó frente a ella y alzó su mano.

—¿Me permitiría, señorita, este baile? –dijo con aquel acento que a Lily le daba tanta envidia.

Su sonrisa la contagió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero antes, joven, estaba por pararme al sanitario, si me permite unos minutos en un segundo nos encontramos dando vueltas en la pista.

—¿Al tocador se refiere, señorita? En la alta sociedad no usamos términos tan vulgares.

—Oh, dispense, usted, noble caballero –dijo siguiéndole el juego—. Si me permite, en un minuto estaré con usted –agregó haciendo una reverencia alzando su vestido.

La actitud de James le hizo mucha gracia que se sentó en la silla que había abandonado.

—Estaré contando los segundos –sonrió.

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los sanitarios, o tocador como había dicho James. No había durado mucho, pero en el camino se arrepintió no haber llevado su clutch para retocar su labial. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pero cuando regresó se aseguró de guardar el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa en el bolso junto al pintalabios.

James ya no tenía la sonrisa divertida en el rostro, y una copa de champagne descansaba en su mano. Lily no esperaba que esa noche fuera a beber, pero aun así fingió que no la sorprendía.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bailando y después de unas cuantas copas de champagne James había regresado a su buen humor, por lo que Lily se había divertido como nunca. Incluso había bailado con Charlus, Sebastian y hasta Duncan; mientras que el pelinegro solo lo había hecho con tía Margaret, su madre y ella. Entre risas y cotorreo había conocido a más jóvenes que durante las competencias no había tenido oportunidad, no había querido indagar en las profesiones que tenían cada uno, porque ese era momento para divertirse, así que lo dejó pasar.

Cuando el baile terminó y todos los invitados se habían retirado, Lily tuvo que ayudar a James a llegar a su habitación ya que había perdido la cuenta de cuanto alcohol había ingerido, pero por su balbuceo y torpeza estaba segura que más que suficiente. En ese momento de la noche, cuando atravesaban el pasillo solitario y James estaba tan ebrio, no le sorprendió cuando la besó de nuevo y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Jamás lo había visto llorar, pero estaba segura que había tenido un día lo suficiente mierda para terminar borracho y llorando. Así que no le dio mucha vuelta, y justificó la escena, dejando a James en su cama, en boxer y profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lily despertó, sentía como si solo hubiera dormido dos horas. Todos se irían de Manor a primeras horas de la mañana pues al ser día lunes tenían actividades y trabajo por hacer. Cuando se vistió y salió de la habitación, se encontró con la noticia que Charlus, Eufemia, Jeremy y todos los huéspedes de Manor ya se habían marchado, y solo permanecían en el lugar James y ella.

Cuando entró a la habitación del chico se dio cuenta que no sería posible irse temprano ese día, ya que estaba profundamente dormido y aunque había intentado de todo, no lo había podido despertar. Tuvo que resignarse. Desayunó en la cocina en compañía del señor Gibbs y le pareció imposible ver tan vacío después de la noche anterior. Tomó un café en la terraza y llamó a Dora para avisarle que llegaría por la tarde a Londres, tenía algunos compromisos con sus asistentes, sobre todo con Belle que era nueva y quería enseñarle algunas cosas con las que todavía no estaba familiarizada. Pero tuvo que cambiarlo para el día siguiente para darle oportunidad a James de recuperarse.

Tuvo tanto tiempo para pensar y releer tantas veces el mensaje de Kurt, que en ese momento ya no se sentía tan segura de querer salir con él. La noche anterior estaba tan fuera de lugar que solo estaba buscando una escapatoria, aunque esta fuera hasta el próximo viernes.

" _Me encantaría verte el viernes. Estaré contando las horas."_ – Había respondido Kurt unos minutos después del mensaje de ella.

Ya no había querido contestarlo para no parecer desesperada y es que ni siquiera lo había leído hasta esa mañana. Pensó que ese mensaje era muy parecido a lo que le había dicho James unas horas atrás "Estaré contando los segundos", y sintió algo cálido en su pecho.

Vaya, estaba tan confundida. No sabía si era buena idea darle una oportunidad a Kurt, lo quería, pero ya no se sentía tan segura como antes. ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba en su cabeza, cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un somnoliento James saliendo a la terraza.

Se dejó caer en la silla y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos, que cayeron sobre la mesa casi tirando su café.

—Hola –murmuró con la cara escondida.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

James alzó un dedo sin cambiar de posición.

—Recuérdame no volver a beber como anoche.

Lily no aguantó la risa y observó cómo llegaba una señorita de servicio a dejar un café para James en la mesita, acompañada de un abundante desayuno.

—¿Qué hora es? –preguntó James preparándose para tomar sus alimentos.

La pelirroja consultó el reloj de su móvil y suspiró:

—Las dos de la tarde.

—¡Caramba! Tenía una cita a las once de la mañana con algunos gerentes, y Emma no dejó de llamar por una hora.

James sonaba menos preocupado de lo que debería, pero Lily ya entendía que eso era parte de su personalidad. Era una de las personas más despreocupadas que jamás había conocido.

—Emma es tu asistente, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza con la boca rebosando de tocino. Lily sonrió por la expresión, no podía evitarlo, James era tan divertido.

—Más que una asistente, parece mi madre –dijo una vez que tragó—, pero no me molesta. Creí que sería un asco, pero hasta la fecha ha sido la mejor. No se hace pequeña con mi presencia, es bastante directa e inteligente, lo suficiente para saber que el trabajo no me importa, así que no me molesta a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

—¿Cómo hoy?

Le quitó importancia con la mano y le dio un sorbo al café, antes de tragar con una mueca.

—¡Esta mierda está ardiendo! ¡Gibbs!

Lily rio a mandíbula batiente, a veces podía ser un completo niño caprichoso, pero era muy divertido observar sus reacciones. Rio aún más cuando el señor Gibbs apareció y se disculpaba apenado, pero diciéndole que debía fijarse antes de beberlo. James aceptó con una mueca de disgusto y tomó el vaso de agua que habían traído corriendo para él.

Después del desayuno de James y haber tomado una ducha. El señor Gibbs los había ayudado a subir el equipaje a la camioneta de James, mientras Fred uno de los chicos de servicio, aspiraba la alfombra para quitar el polvo que se pudo haber acumulado.

Lily estaba acostumbrada al deportivo de James, pero debía admitir que la camioneta 4x4 le gustaba más. Era más cómoda y no sentía su trasero tocar el suelo, además era sencillo pasar por el sendero lleno de lodo por la lluvia, que daba lugar aparentemente cada noche. Los sillones eran cuero y el estéreo sonaba bastante bien. Cantaron canciones del momento hasta llegar a Londres, interrumpidos solo por alguna broma de James, en la que estallaban en carcajadas.

Cuando se estacionó fuera de su edificio, Lily sintió un poco de pesar, porque la había pasado muy bien el fin de semana, a pesar de algunos momentos incómodos. Había disfrutado el tiempo compartido con el chico, al mismo que despidió con un beso en la boca antes de bajar del auto. Trató de ignorar la sonrisa de idiota de James, pero no pudo evitar deleitarse con esa mirada intensa y sentir como se quedaba sin respiración.


	15. Trato de exclusividad

_¡Hola, chicas!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy MUY MUY feliz por todo el apoyo que me brindan. En estos momentos estoy muy motivada y con todas las ideas frescas en mi cabeza, sus reviews constantes hacen que me sienta de esta manera y todo fluye de una mejor manera. Por eso muchas gracias, ustedes me motivan a ser una mejor escritora._

 _Voy a ser muy sincera con respecto a este capítulo. Lo tenía terminado desde hace mil años, incluso creo que antes de publicar la última parte de Serendipia (es solo una semana pero a mí me parece una eternidad!), suelo publicar los capítulos una vez que los termino y los reviso solo una vez (por eso los errores de dedo y ortografía), así que mantener esto por más de una semana me ha costado MUCHÍSIMO. La razón de retenerlo no es porque sea cruel y haya querido hacerlas sufrir, sino porque hay una parte del capítulo que no estaba segura de integrarla en este, en el siguiente o hasta el próximo. Decidí dejarlo aquí porque es el mismo narrador, y en los siguientes capítulos cambiará, así que... me arriesgue. Lo que lo vuelve el capítulo más largo que JAMÁS he escrito. Suelo mantener un margen de entre 4000 y 5500 palabras, pero en este son 7500 así que... hay bastante por leer. Consiganse unas aperitivos mientras tanto._

 _Espero que el capítulo les guste mucho, yo he disfrutado horrores escribiéndolo. Me encantaría saber que piensan c:_

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Trato de exclusividad**

— _Buenos días, señor Potter, le hago esta llamada para recordarle que el día de hoy a las 3 de la tarde se ha pospuesto la reunión con los gerentes. Todos los informes, estadísticas y gráficas están en su correo, lo espero antes del inicio de la reunión para ajustar los últimos detalles. Su tintorería ya fue recogida, los frenos de su camioneta ya fueron reparados y el señor Black le ha llamado para recordarle que se reunirán por la noche. Le pido de la manera más atenta que encienda su móvil para poder avisarle cualquier cambio que se presente. Que tenga un excelente día –_ decía la voz de la contestadora mientras James tomaba un licuado con proteína.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, más bien, prácticamente no había podido dormir. El insomnio no lo había abandonado en los últimos días, y en lugar de desaprovechar el tiempo acostado en su cama, se había levantado con el sol para salir a correr antes del entrenamiento de box.

Practicaba tres veces a la semana box normalmente, pero en el último mes se había presentado diario para distraer su cabeza un poco. No había funcionado como lo esperaba, pero por lo menos el entrenamiento estaba haciendo su trabajo porque había aumentado cinco libras en músculo lo cual era glorioso. No era alguien matado con el deporte, y no lo hacía por vanidad, sino por pasión y para distraerse un poco, pero no podía negar que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había mejorado en poco tiempo.

Terminó el licuado, y revisó la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran las 9:47 de la mañana, ya había entrenado, tomado su licuado y debía darse prisa si quería llegar a la fastidiosa reunión.

Charlus había pospuesto la reunión que tenía lugar el lunes pasado, pero él se había quedado dormido en Manor con una resaca de los mil demonios, por lo que no se había presentado. Parecía que Charlus quería fastidiarlo, porque nunca posponía ese tipo de eventos por él, pero sí, lo había pospuesto para ese viernes.

—Viernes –gruñó recordando porque le fastidiaba ese día.

No, no era porque trabajara los sábados. De hecho, la mayoría de los viernes tampoco se presentaba en el banco, pero ni siquiera era por eso, sino porque era el día que Lily tendría la estúpida cita con Kurt. Estaba tan fastidiado desde que había leído los mensajes de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera había sido su intención, ella había dejado el móvil en la mesa durante el banquete en Manor con la pantalla desbloqueada, incluso estaba el mensaje abierto y él no era ciego. Así que terminó leyendo prácticamente toda la bandeja de entrada.

No podía negarlo, le hacía sacar humo por las orejas el hecho de que no le haya contado que tenía comunicación con su ex. Le importaba un carajo si eso era reciente, si había iniciado porque la madre de Kurt estaba en el hospital, él solo quería que ella le hablara con la verdad. Se sentía tan estúpido. Después del maravilloso fin de semana con ella, creyó que las cosas cambiarían, no totalmente, pero sí un poco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigirle exclusividad si ella mantenía contacto con su ex? Él ni siquiera sabía nada de Alisson desde hacía meses atrás.

Gruñó mientras empujaba la sudadera empapada de sudor sobre su cabeza. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y comenzó a regular la temperatura del agua. A Lily le gustaba caliente, pero él la prefería tibia, siempre era una discusión cuando decidían bañarse juntos, a Lily le encantaba usar su bañera y él odiaba que la cañería se atascara con cabellos pelirrojos. Así que estaba contento de darse un baño en solitario.

Por suerte había podido evitarla toda la semana, fingía estar ocupado cada vez que ella le llamaba, pero fue un alivio cuando el mismo martes por la tarde le avisó que le había llegado el periodo, y tendrían abstinencia por cinco largos días. James creía que era suficiente para aclarar su mente y decidir que iba a hacer, pero lo único que le daba consuelo era que sabía con certeza que Kurt no podría tener intimidad con Lily, si era lo que se proponía.

Acercó el cenicero que tenía en el baño, dejó la cajetilla junto a un encendedor sobre la tapa del retrete y se hundió en la bañera. Quería apartar todos esos pensamientos malignos que tenía en su cabeza, pero sentía fuego correr por sus venas cada vez que recordaba el horrible/maravilloso fin de semana. Maravilloso porque había estado con Lily dos días completos. Horrible porque la mitad del tiempo se la pasó enojada con él, había tenido una mega discusión con Charlus, Duncan le había hecho una propuesta que aún seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, y se había enterado que su pelirroja tenía contacto con su ex.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía así. No era su maldito problema, ellos eran mejores amigos y tenían sexo, eso era todo.

—No te crees ni a ti mismo, maldito imbécil –murmuró para sí tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

Dejó escapar el humo por sus labios y saboreó el mentolado que se había quedado en su boca. Antes solo fumaba cuando estaba estresado, pero parecía que cada vez fumaba más y más. Observó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo sacudió para que cayeran las cenizas en el agua.

—No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy. Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo –dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más agudo, recordando las palabras que había leído en los mensajes de Kurt—. Nadie te cree, imbécil.

Dio otra calada y hundió la cabeza en el agua, abrió los ojos y dejó escapar el humo formando un montón de burbujas. Lily le decía que se quedaría ciego si seguía haciendo eso, pero ahí bajo el agua sentía como si estuviera en su pequeña burbuja y nadie lo molestaría. Se quedaba ahí hasta que no aguantaba la respiración y salía tallándose los ojos. Ardían, pero era un ardor placentero porque le encantaba estar ahí abajo. Como las mordidas de un beso, duelen, pero sientes placer y sigues haciéndolo hasta que sangra. Ese era el caso de James, pero el día de hoy no podía hacerlo porque si llegaba al banco con los ojos rojos todos pensarían que venía drogado.

Terminó el cigarrillo, y lo lanzó al suelo. Tomó la pastilla de baño y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo tratando de no pensar en Lily, pero no podía, no podía apartarla de su cabeza y más valía que se fuera aceptando a si mismo que la pelirroja le interesaba más que solo una amiga. No tenía ninguna oportunidad, así que debía apartar esos sentimientos y concentrarse en lo único que importaba, su amistad. Enjuagó el champú del cabello, chapoteó un poco antes de tomar otro cigarrillo y acabarlo antes de salir del relajante baño.

Ese día sería la dichosa reunión que Charlus había estado planeando por varias semanas. Incluso había rentado una sala de un hotel para llevarla a cabo, y quería que todos los directores expusieran acerca de las metas para el próximo año. Era momento de presentar los presupuestos y medir los logros y fracasos a los que se había llegado del año en curso. No era un evento, era el evento, según Charlus. Pero no solo estaba el hecho de que Jeremy haría su aburrida presentación, sino que él como "heredero" debía presentar sus planes, y para hacerlo aún peor, había revisado la lista de asistentes y ahí estaba el estúpido nombre del ex de Lily. Kurt Henry.

Emma, su asistente, ya tenía la presentación lista o eso era lo que había dicho por aquel mensaje de voz. Se suponía que debía revisar lo que había mandado a su correo para estar preparado para la presentación, pero con llegar en mediodía al banco, tendría tiempo suficiente para que la misma Emma le explicara todo.

Salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura y se dirigió a la sala de entretenimiento donde pasaba sus tardes libres. Era un gran apasionado de los videojuegos, así que había una gran pantalla de plasma de muchas pulgadas empotrada en la pared, un estante con un montón de discos con juegos y además era propietario de las consolas más modernas. Las paredes estaban decorados con algunos poster de sus videojuegos favoritos y algunas películas, como Pulp Fiction o La naranja mecánica. En el lado opuesto había otro estante aún más grande donde tenía una gran colección de películas y series, incluso había unos Funko Pop que eran sus favoritos.

Remus le había dicho muchas veces que gastaba el dinero en estupideces y era un infantil, pero jamás se quejaba cuando se juntaban los cuatro chicos y pasaban toda la tarde jugando videojuegos. En ese momento era lo que necesitaba: relajarse. Así que se sintió con la confianza de sentarse en uno de los sillones y jugar un rato.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una aspiradora encendiéndose en la habitación. Era Molly, su ama de llaves. Una mujer robusta y morena que se había encargado de su apartamento desde que había decidido mudarse. Era muy discreta y nunca se metía donde no la llamaban, pero James tenía la habilidad de encantar a las personas, así que no tardó mucho tiempo en que Molly lo adoptara y malcriara.

—¿Todavía está aquí? –preguntó la mujer dándose cuenta que James permanecía en uno de los sillones, mientras apagaba la aspiradora.

James se quitó los auriculares que había estado usando y sonrió de manera de disculpa.

—¿Qué hora es? –preguntó dándole un trago al refresco de cola que había sacado del pequeño minibar, también estaba en la habitación.

—Las… 12:16 –dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Caramba! Es muy tarde.

Se incorporó del sillón y apuró el trago de refresco. Ajustó la toalla a su cintura y salió corriendo de la habitación. Molly ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ver al chico en paños menores que ni se inmutó, incluso rio fuerte cuando James iba corriendo y la toalla se deslizó mostrando su trasero.

—¡La toalla! –gritó entre risas.

—Molly, tranquilízate, podría darte un bochorno en este momento.

Con las mejillas coloradas la mujer volvió a entrar a la habitación mientras James llegaba a su dormitorio. Eligió uno de los trajes de YSL que tenía en su armario, tal vez no iba a centros comerciales, pero sí que conocía las marcas de diseñador. Una camisa azul complementó el conjunto, y con los zapatos perfectamente lustrados se paró frente al espejo para tratar de peinarse un poco. Su cabello había crecido mucho en los últimos meses, pero le gustaba, era una de las muchas maneras en que se rebelaba de su familia. Se resignó con echarlo un poco atrás y salió disparado a las escaleras.

Tomó el abrigo que colgaba del perchero de la entrada y gritó a Molly que ya se iba antes de subir al ascensor. No tenía ni poquitas ganas de ir, pero si se le ocurría faltar nuevamente, Charlus era capaz de cancelarlo hasta que él asistiera. Así que lo mejor era afrontar el momento de una vez por todas.

El camino al banco era corto, así que en un cuarto de hora estaba estacionando su deportivo en el cubículo reservado para su uso personal. Subía las escaleras hasta su piso mientras en el camino se encontraba con trabajadores del lugar, todos lo saludaban con cortesía aunque él juraba no haberlos visto jamás en su vida, pero James era un hombre educado en la alta sociedad de Inglaterra, así que regresaba el saludo. Guiñaba el ojo a cuanta mujer atractiva se encontraba, y solo por inercia hizo lo mismo cuando se encontró a Emma, su asistente, sentada en el escritorio fuera de su oficina.

La chica se sonrojó escandalosamente pero no le dio mucha importancia porque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas, incluso de la chica que no había mostrado ningún interés por él en el tiempo que trabajaban juntos.

Señaló con la cabeza la puerta de su oficina, y Emma no tardó en ponerse de pie para entrar ambos.

—¿Novedades? –preguntó sentándose en su cómoda silla de cuero detrás del escritorio.

—El señor Black lo ha llamado cinco veces –respondió con ese tono profesional que usaba siempre.

James alzó la vista de su portátil que apenas se estaba encendiendo. Emma estaba sentada frente a él con una pose recta y la mirada en sus muslos, donde descansaba una pequeña libretita.

—Olvidé mi móvil.

La verdad era que estaba guardado en el bolsillo de su saco, pero apagado porque no quería contactar con Lily y ponerse en una situación comprometedora. Quien sabe, tal vez llamándole y diciéndole que no saliera con Kurt.

—Le comenté al joven pero parece tener mucha insistencia en que no olvide la reunión de esta noche –dijo lo último levantando la mirada a su jefe.

—¿Algo más?

—Nada más si es que escuchó el mensaje de voz que le dejé por la mañana.

James frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, pero clavó los ojos en la chica esperando que lo repitiera.

—Su tintorería está lista, ya se repararon los frenos de su camioneta y la presentación está en su correo para revisarla –continuó con voz suave.

Asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a mover el ratón inalámbrico de la portátil para abrir su correo. Una vez que hubo descargado los archivos que le había enviado, le sorprendió encontrar una presentación en ppt mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Todo estaba acomodado con una estética exquisita, no había muchas letras pero las tablas y gráficas eran claras. Estaba genuinamente asombrado, alzó la vista nuevamente a su asistente.

Antes no le había prestado mucha atención, pero podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Tenía los ojos muy claros, lo cual hacía evidente que tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Emma mordió sus labios nerviosa por la mirada insistente de su jefe, y James se preguntó por qué antes no se había dado cuenta que era realmente atractiva.

Los ojos azules eran los más claros que había visto en su vida, como un cielo azul despejado; los labios eran grandes y rosados, mientras que el cabello castaño claro caía en ondas suaves hasta su cintura. ¿Siempre había tenido unos pechos tan generosos?

Ah. Ya sabía la respuesta. Porque unos acusadores ojos verdes lo miraron y tuvo que bajar nuevamente la vista a la pantalla. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—Esto… Esto está muy bien. Me queda claro.

—Me da mucho gusto, señor Potter…

—¿Por qué me llamas señor Potter? –interrumpió James tomándola por sorpresa.— No debo ser mucho mayor que tú, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Emma tragó saliva, y James notó como de repente se había puesto nerviosa porque sus manos apretaron la libreta en sus piernas. Aquello era extraño, ella siempre mostraba seguridad y profesionalismo.

—N—no es por su edad, es por respeto.

—Responde, ¿cuál crees que es mi edad? –insistió sin aflojar la sonrisa. Era divertido verla tan nerviosa.

—¿Trein… treinta y uno?

—¡¿Qué?!

Ahora sí que la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y apoyó los codos en la madera.

—¡No soy tan viejo! Solo tengo veintisiete. Dime, ¿cuál es la tuya?

Emma pareció sonrojarse más si era posible mientras James no apartaba la mirada de ella. Le gustaban sus reacciones, le gustaba ver como se ponía tan nerviosa por su mirada, no era común encontrarse con ese tipo de mujeres, por lo regular todas estaban tan desesperadas por llamar su atención que se le lanzaban sin pudor alguno. Emma no, ella era seria, educada y muy profesional.

—Veinticuatro.

En ese momento el teléfono de su escritorio sonó. Se permitió apartar la mirada de su asistente para tomar la llamada, para su desgracia era Charlus asegurándose que estaba en su oficina y diciéndole que debían salir en quince minutos al hotel. James miró el reloj dándose cuenta que pasaban de las dos de la tarde y maldijo internamente porque el momento había llegado. Por fin conocería al estúpido ex de Lily.

—Debemos irnos –dijo a Emma.

Rápidamente se acercó su asistente con el maletín donde guardaba la portátil y algunos papeles cuando tenía reunión. Emma ya se había encargado de ordenar algunas carpetas que pudiera necesitar, incluso había guardado ordenadamente el cargador y ratón. James tomó nuevamente el abrigo, mientras se lo colocaba en la puerta Emma tomaba algunas cosas de su escritorio. Colgó el maletín en su hombro y ambos salieron en dirección al estacionamiento.

Emma insistió en tomar un taxi pero James le respondió diciéndole que no fuera ridícula y subiera al auto. Durante todo el camino el silencio había sido tenso, había pasado tan poco tiempo en el banco que aunque Emma le llamaba casi todos los días no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla, así que se dedicó a hacerle preguntas personales que no estaba obligada a responder pero aun así lo hizo. Era hija única, estudió Finanzas en Manchester junto a Teressa Duncan, lo cual explicaba por qué Donald Duncan la había recomendado, eran amigas desde la facultad y a James se le antojó que no se parecían ni tantito, tal vez solo en la seriedad y el recato.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel, James se dio cuenta que Emma suspiró como si estuviera aliviada. No pudo evitarlo pero sonrió, era quizá la primera vez que pasaban tiempo juntos a pesar de que tenía más de un mes siendo su asistente, pero aun así jamás esperó ver ese tipo de reacciones.

Preguntaron por la sala donde debían entrar, para su no tan sorpresa, solamente se encontraban las personas que harían una presentación. Charlus estaba en una esquina hablando con el maestro de ceremonias, Jeremy se encontraba sentado estudiando su discurso mientras que el resto de los directores hacían algo similar, ya fuera en sus portátiles o en papeles impresos. James sabía que no necesitaba nada de eso, él tenía esa habilidad natural para improvisar y, pese a las dudas de Charlus, conocía perfectamente su departamento así que no tenía por qué memorizar siquiera una frase.

—¿Me traerías un té y unas galletas? Tengo hambre –le dijo a Emma que iba dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

El auditorio era cuadrado, pero como en la mayoría de las conferencias había una gran mesa larga en forma de U, con un proyector enfrente y un pequeño estrado para la persona que expusiera. James odiaba esa organización, porque por la forma de la mesa no había manera de echarse un sueñito. Todos podían verlo y no daba la espalda a nadie. De todas formas eligió el lugar de la esquina y mientras esperaba sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

Al encenderlo se dio cuenta que había sido muy solicitado en las últimas horas. Sirius tenía un montón de mensajes recordándole la salida de esa noche, diciéndole que encendiera el móvil y un montón de groserías en el proceso. Solo había un triste mensaje de Remus preguntándole por la película que le había prestado, y para su sorpresa, una nota de voz de Lily. No lo pensó dos veces y colocó el auricular en su oído.

— _¿Qué tal, James? He estado intentando llamarte desde hace varios días pero me queda bastante claro que estás muy ocupado. Siento mucho que se haya cambiado la reunión para hoy, ya que pensaba pasar por tu departamento y sorprenderte con algo: –_ lo siguiente a continuación lo dijo en un susurro _— Mi periodo se ha ido antes de tiempo. Llámeme, ¿de acuerdo?_

En ese momento Emma dejó una taza frente a él haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se sintió estúpido cuando se dio cuenta que obviamente, su asistente no había escuchado la nota de voz. Pero el calor había subido en su sistema, tuvo que tomar una hoja cualquiera y comenzar a ventilarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Emma sentándose a su lado.

—Perfectamente.

Tomó una de las galletitas del plato frente a él, y sin pensarlo se llevó la taza humeante a los labios.

—¡Demonios! ¡Está ardiendo!

Emma se llevó una mano a los labios tratando de no reír, pero descubrió que no podía. Unas cuantas carcajadas se escaparon, pero como su seriedad y profesionalismo estaba en juego tuvo que reprimirse. James notó que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero no le importó porque estaba demasiado ocupado con la lengua de fuera y utilizando la hoja para enfriarla.

—Es normal estar nervioso. Si yo fuera la persona que hiciera la presentación, seguramente no habría podido dormir en toda la noche— murmuró tratando de darle ánimos con una pequeña sonrisa.

James negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy nervioso. Estoy acalorado, es todo.

La chica no pareció creerle, pero ya no hizo ningún comentario. Lo que James agradeció porque justo en ese momento, más personas iban ingresando a la sala. Estaba por conocer al ex prometido de Lily y era increíble el no tener ni idea de cómo lucía. Debía ser alguien joven, quizá de su edad o un poco mayor. Lily mencionó que no habían estudiado juntos, así que sí, debía ser alguien mayor.

La mayoría de los gerentes tenían una edad promedio de cuarenta años, y él lo sabía perfectamente que era el más joven, así que Kurt debía ser uno de los cuatro imbéciles que parecían rondar los treinta. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había logrado ser gerente, lo último que Lily le mencionó que lo habían ascendido a sub—gerente, pero como buen propietario no había durado mucho en averiguar que lo habían ascendido dos semanas atrás. Así que seguramente era el más nervioso de los cuatro imbéciles. Detectó al joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, era más bronceado que él pero estaba seguro que le llevaba algunos centímetros de altura. Hasta él mismo tuvo que admitir que no era horrible, pero tenía una cara de idiota que nadie se la quitaba. Quería parecer serio y centrado, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y casi tira la silla en donde se iba a sentar. Para su mala suerte tomó asiento en la mesa de enfrente, casi al final, por lo que le quedaba casi de frente.

—Perfecto… —escupió James por lo bajo.

—¿Perdón? –preguntó Emma a su lado.

—No, no, tranquila. Acostumbro pensar en voz alta.

Emma parecía desconcertada, pero ignoró el rubor que nuevamente había aparecido en sus mejillas y se concentró en estudiar al imbécil de enfrente. Tuvo que criticar su corte de cabello de los ochenta, repasó todo su atuendo dándose cuenta que era un traje barato, los malditos zapatos que no estaba lustrados salían por debajo de la mesa. Hecho que le enfureció, sabía que los rumores de la talla de zapatos de los hombres que correspondía con el de su paquete eran falsos, pero aun así se estiró asegurándose que no hubiera ninguna duda de sus cualidades.

Como si lo hubiera estado llamando, en ese momento la mirada azul de Kurt se clavó en sus ojos, casi con reconocimiento. Él parecía un poco confundido, pero cuando leyó el cartel de identificación que alguien acababa de colocar, su mirada cambió a una de reconocimiento.

James era consciente que Kurt sabía de su amistad con la pelirroja. En alguna ocasión Lily mencionó que había descubierto los mensajes que compartían, así que estaba muy seguro que ella había tenido que explicarle que eran amigos. Le sostuvo la mirada casi con desafío y cuando se dio cuenta que el insignificante lo estaba retando, se atrevió a hacer una inclinación de cabeza. En ese momento lo supo, le había declarado la guerra en silencio, y no le quedó opción que embozar una sonrisa divertida justo cuando la conferencia empezó.

Charlus, Jeremy y el resto de los directivos estaban sentados a la cabeza, mientras que las mesas paralelas estaban llenas de gerentes con sus asistentes. El maestro de ceremonias se paró en el estrado y agradeció la presencia de todos los participantes, mencionó a las personas que expondrían ante los demás y en qué orden. James supo que su turno era casi al final, así que pudo relajarse comiendo galletas y jugando un poco en la portátil mientras Emma tomaba notas a toda prisa. Pudo detectar la mirada de Kurt en algunas ocasiones y estaba tan aburrido que decidió seguirle el juego, pero el idiota se la pasaba poniendo atención a las presentaciones. Participó en alguna ocasión y James no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco dentro de su cabeza.

De un momento a otro, y casi después de dos horas de tortura fue su turno. Emma le ayudó a proyectar la presentación que había preparado, le entregó las notas que con trabajo había leído y subió al estrado con seguridad. Sonrió a los presentes, se presentó con su nombre completo causando gran impresión y procedió a explicar lo que le correspondía. Las gráficas de Emma eran demasiado claras, así que fue muy fácil de explicar, se sorprendió a si mismo dándose cuenta que todos le prestaban mucha atención, nadie parecía aburrido e incluso, al finalizar, hubo muchos participaciones con preguntas. James respondió todo con facilidad y cuando por fin dio las gracias y bajó del estrado los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo hizo excelente, muchas felicidades –le dijo Emma cuando se sentó a su lado.

James no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, era una estúpida presentación. Tal vez todo mundo estaba tan sorprendido porque pensaban que él era un idiota que no sabía nada de su departamento, pero se sentía satisfecho de haber demostrado lo contrario.

Después de él fue turno de Jeremy que parecía tan pequeño ahí arriba, que decidió que era momento de seguir con Tetra en su móvil. Fue la presentación más larga que había escuchado y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando los aplausos al finalizar lo trajeron de vuelta. Charlus iba a cerrar la conferencia, así que fingió prestar atención por solo un rato hasta que por fin estaba seguro que ya todo había terminado.

Todo mundo se puso de pie y él no fue la excepción, tenía las piernas entumecidas y se le antojaba una nueva taza de té. Estaba por pedírsela a su asistente, pero cuando se giró se dio cuenta que algunos gerentes hacían fila para presentarse con él. No sabía ni que pensar, los recibió a todos con una sonrisa y escuchó felicitaciones por su presentación en más de una ocasión.

Trató de visualizar a su familia entre la gente, pero apenas alcanzó a ver el rubio cabello de Jeremy a lo lejos, platicando de espaldas con uno de los directores. Quería acercarse y estropear lo que sea que estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento una mano se colocó en su hombro.

—James Potter, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kurt Henry, gerente de trámites jurídicos.

Alzó una ceja sin poderlo evitar, pero aun así recibió la mano que le ofrecía el moreno.

—Su presentación fue excelente, la mayoría estábamos bastante aburridos pero cuando usted inició era imposible no prestarle atención. Debió haber estudiado mucho para…

—No –lo interrumpió—. No es necesario estudiar cuando conoces tu trabajo. Todo tiene que ver con la capacidad intelectual y la facilidad de palabras, ¿qué diré? Eso se me da muy bien.

Kurt parecía sorprendido porque parpadeó varias veces, pero rápidamente se recompuso aclarando su garganta.

—Quería agradecerle personalmente todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia. Estoy enterado que si no fuera por la ayuda de su madre, seguramente mi progenitora seguiría en el hospital en estos momentos. Me he encargado de enviarle un ramo como agradecimiento a la señora Potter, pero nunca la he visto personalmente así que agradecería si usted podría mencionarle lo agradecido que estoy.

Ahora fue turno de James de parpadear desconcertado. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido por sus palabras. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—No hay ningún problema –logró decir después de unos segundos—. Me encargaré de mencionárselo a mi madre.

—Se lo agradecería mucho. Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo una cita por la noche y me gustaría ir a casa a prepararme. Ha sido un placer –dijo lo último alzando nuevamente su mano.

James la aceptó, pero cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta no pudo evitar taladrarlo con la mirada. ¿Primero le daba las gracias y se portaba como un ser humano agradable, para después restregarle en la cara su cita con Lily? Quiso seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento y darle una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Pero si quería vengarse de él, lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a la pelirroja la cual, aparentemente —después de haber escuchado la nota de voz—, había olvidado su cita de esa noche.

Levantó el móvil y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje:

" _¿Nos vemos esta noche?_ "

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos para que la respuesta llegara, y para entonces James ya estaba en el estacionamiento a punto de subir a su automóvil.

" _Lo siento. Había olvidado que ya tenía planes esta noche. ¿Hablamos después?_ "

Quiso patear algo, pero se tranquilizó pensando que él también tenía planes esa noche. Con los chicos saldría a tomarse unas cervezas, según Sirius, era el día perfecto para salir de cacería, y como tenían mucho sin hacerlo, creyó que era buena idea. De todas formas, Lily saldría con Kurt y si ella no respetaba el trato de exclusividad, él tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

* * *

James llegó al bar, donde estaban sus amigos desde hacía una hora. Sirius, Peter y Remus estaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada, justo al final de la terraza. Era un lugar donde acostumbraban ir a tomar cervezas, en ocasiones veían juegos deportivos en ese mismo lugar y ya eran tan conocidos por las visitas frecuentes y las propinas generosas que todas las meseras querían atenderlos.

Sirius le hizo señas con la mano cuando lo alcanzó a visualizar a la distancia, avergonzándolo. Ajustó su americana muy conforme con su vestimenta de ese día, se había quitado el aburrido traje hacía unas horas y se había puesto uno de los conjuntos más informales que tenía su closet.

—¿Vamos a la iglesia? –le preguntó Sirius en lugar de saludarlo.

—Estoy bien, Black, gracias –respondió con ironía, saludando a los otros dos chicos.

Era consiente que su estilo de ropa era muy distinto al de sus amigos, claro que él era el único que podía costeárselo. Sirius venía de una familia de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra también, por eso se conocían desde que eran niños, pero en algún punto su familia lo había desheredado por su rebeldía. Tal vez por eso eran tan amigos, siempre se habían sentido desplazados por sus "hermanos", aunque el caso de Sirius era aún más triste, ya que su madre lo había echado de casa durante su adolescencia. Por suerte, Sirius tenía un tío que lo había apoyado hasta que terminó la licenciatura, y cuando murió le dejó una pequeña herencia con la cual pudo iniciar un negocio de bienes raíces. Le iba bien, pero no podía tener todos los lujos y comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Por otro lado, Remus venía de una familia con un nivel adquisitivo promedio, pero era tan brillante que cuando estaba en la secundaria había ganado una beca en la carísima y prestigiosa escuela a la cual Sirius y James asistían, donde se hicieron amigos casi de inmediato. Sus habilidades intelectuales siempre habían sido de gran ayuda, por lo que había podido estudiar una carrera en medicina y no hacía mucho tiempo que había recibido su título. Se acomodó en una clínica del centro, pero apenas planeaba hacer una especialidad en Psiquiatría. James pensaba que sería bastante bueno para eso, y Sirius siempre bromeaba diciendo que podría recetarle pastillas al primero para curar su locura.

Peter había sido el último en unirse al grupo, unos años atrás lo habían conocido en una fiesta. Conectó rápidamente con Remus el cual lo había integrado con sus amigos, Sirius y James eran tan relajados que lo aceptaron desde la primera salida, así que desde entonces estaba pegado a los tres. Tenía un trabajo decente en un buffet de abogados en el cual pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, por lo que cada chica con la que había intentado salir terminaban abandonándolo una vez que se daban cuenta de lo adicto al trabajo que era.

—Esperaba una noche loca en un club, y a ti se te ocurre presentarte con tus peores harapos –continuó Sirius guiando el tarro de cerveza a su boca.

James hizo señas a una mesera para que le trajera lo mismo y se giró a sus amigos.

—Las americanas son informales. Lo siento si tú la única ropa que sabes usar son pantalones de marica.

—Ya van a empezar ustedes dos, no ha pasado ni un minuto que llegó James y ya están peleando –interceptó Remus llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo crees que vamos a estar peleando, querido Remus? Tú sabes que amo a este desgraciado –dijo Sirius abrazando a James por los hombros.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco pero cuando se giró se encontró con la cara de su amigo muy cerca.

—¡Joder, Sirius! Para de querer besarme, ya te dije que no me van los penes.

—¿Pero por qué no? ¿Qué tiene esa pelirroja que no tenga yo? –dijo llevándose la mano al pecho con dramatismo.

—¿Vagina? –preguntó Peter desde la esquina en que estaba sentado.

Los tres restantes lo voltearon a ver con la ceja alzada, y Peter solo se encogió de hombros.

—No te atrevas a hablar así de ella –se quejó James recibiendo el tarro de cerveza.

—¿De quién? –preguntó Remus sin entender el chiste.

Sirius bufó molesto.

—¿De qué sirve decirte las cosas mil veces si no vas a prestar atención?

—¡Eh! ¡No me dijiste nada!

—Claro que sí, la semana pasada que este imbécil nos dejó plantados les dije que estaba con la pelirroja.

—Yo sí me acuerdo –interrumpió Peter alzando la mano.

Remus recibió una mirada de "¡Ves!" por parte de Sirius, pero le quitó importancia con la mano bebiendo su tarro.

—Esa prima mía te trae en las nubes –murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa burlesca.

El siempre educado médico se puso colorado hasta las orejas ocasionando la risa de sus amigos. Remus tenía cerca de un año saliendo con una prima de Sirius, Dora, la cual de alguna manera también había sido repudiada por su familia. Remus era bastante consiente de la diferencia de edad, y en un principio creyó que su amigo se enojaría por la relación, pero lo tomó mejor de lo que pensaba, incluso bromeaba diciendo que oficialmente ya eran primos.

—Es verdad, Remus, desde unas semanas ya no eres el mismo –río James palmeando su espalda—, te han atrapado.

—No cambien el tema, mejor díganme a que pelirroja se refieren.

Sirius abrió sus grises ojos de par en par con dramatismo, y por su expresión, James supo que iba a salir con una trastada.

—Lily Evans, la chica que trae loco a James, ya mismo te enseño las fotos.

Sacó su móvil que parecía tenía preparado desde antes, porque en cuanto desbloqueó la pantalla pudieron visualizar la el perfil de Facebook de la pelirroja abierto. Dio clic en la foto de perfil y con el dedo empezó a cambiar para que Remus y Peter pudieran ver mejor.

—¿La has agregado a tus amigos, cabrón? –se escandalizó James dándose cuenta del detalle.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que me iba a asegurar que mi pequeño Jamsie estuviera con la chica correcta?

James no sabía que le preocupaba más, si el hecho de que Sirius era todo un stalker o que Lily hubiera aceptado la solicitud de amistad. Prefirió no decir nada, y le arrebató el móvil de las manos comenzando a ver él mismo las fotografías que nunca había visto. Por su posición social, era consiente que no podía tener redes sociales, incluso Charlus se lo había prohibido, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que podría hacerse una cuenta solo para llevarle la contraria.

—¿Es fotogénica, no? –pregunto Sirius.

Antes no se había dado cuenta que tenía la barbilla en su hombro también viendo las fotos. Le dio un codazo en el pecho obligándolo a alejarse.

—No es porque sea fotogénica, simplemente es preciosa.

—Sirius tiene razón, James, te trae loco –murmuró Remus llamando su atención.

James levantó la mirada a su amigo desconcertado. Cuando Sirius lo decía era una cosa, siempre buscaba la manera de molestarlo aunque terminaran riendo, pero cuando Remus decía algo como aquello debía tomarse con seriedad.

—¿Qué demonios les hace pensar eso? –escupió enojado.— ¿Qué parte de Lily es preciosa no entienden? Estoy ahí por el sexo, nada más.

—No lo niegues, James, se pueden ver tus ojos brillando desde el otro lado del bar con solo hablar de ella.

Frunció el ceño. Sabía que lo que Remus estaba diciendo era verdad, pero estaba fastidiado porque había tratado de evitar pensar en eso en las últimas horas, para poder disfrutar la salida con sus amigos. Pero ahora que lo traían a colación, no podía dejar de enfurecerse por tratar de imaginar que estaría haciendo en la estúpida cita con Kurt.

El silencio de sus amigos lo puso de peor humor, el hecho de que Sirius no estuviera bromeando le daba a entender que también lo había notado.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿De qué me sirve si en este momento está teniendo una cita con el estúpido de su ex?

—Ahora entiendo tu humor de perro –comentó Peter ganándose una mirada con declaración de muerte de James, pero como era costumbre el susodicho solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo que está en una cita con su ex? ¿No habían terminado hace más de un mes? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

—No que no lo recordabas –picó Sirius con una sonrisa y mirada acusatoria.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero no hizo caso y clavó la vista en James.

—Sí, pero encontré un mensaje en su móvil que saldría hoy con él, además…

—¿Con qué revisando su móvil, eh? –se burló Sirius.— Estás peor de lo que pensé.

—¡No es el punto! Hoy conocí al imbécil en la conferencia de Charlus y el muy idiota me lo restregó en la cara. Estuve cerca de romperle los dientes.

James le dio un trago profundo terminándose el tarro, rápidamente hizo seña a una mesera para que le diera otra cerveza.

—Gracias a Dios actuaste de manera responsable y no hiciste nada, ¿te imaginas el escandalo si lo hubieras golpeado?

—¡Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Lupin! El imbécil le quiere robar la chica a James y tú estás más preocupado por el qué dirán –exclamó Sirius alterado—. Si no querías que nadie se enterara, me hubieras llamado y le habría dado su merecido para que se viera hermoso en su cita.

—Te lo agradezco, Sirius, pero eso no cambia para nada los sentimientos de Lily –su voz sonaba más triste de lo que hubiera querido, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿cómo sabes? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

—¡Callate, Lupin! Lo que Jamsie necesita es olvidarse de esa zorra…

—¡No le digas así! –replicó James.

—Como te decía –continuó Sirius—, lo que necesita James es salir a distraerse, no estar hablando del tema. Mis planes son los siguientes: tomamos unas cuantas rondas de cerveza, Peter tiene unos porros en su mochila –dijo lo último en voz baja—, fumamos un poco y vamos a Fabric. ¿Qué dicen? Tengo una reservación.

—Lo tenías todo fríamente calculado, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Peter con una sonrisa.

Sirius asintió vigorosamente y clavó los brazos en la mesa.

—¿Qué dicen? Después de eso, le conseguimos otra pelirroja a James para que se olvide un rato de Lily.

Remus no parecía muy convencido con la idea, pero se mantuvo en silencio lo que daba entender que estaba analizando la situación. Peter no tardó en asentir con la cabeza, mientras que James pensaba que era una excelente idea, se adecuaba perfectamente a su plan inicial.

—¡Hagámoslo!

—No suena del todo mal –secundó Remus—, si eso ayuda a James a distraerse. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó en las manos?

Duraron otras dos horas más en el lugar, primero James les contó cómo había estado la convención de ese año y cómo era que había conseguidos las heridas que aún no estaban por completo curadas. Después continuaron hablando sobre trastada que se les ocurría llamando la atención de todo el bar. El alcohol ya estaba en el sistema de los chicos, y ese era el momento en que podían ser ellos mismos sin preocuparse por el que dirán. Incluso Remus solía desinhibirse en esos momentos, en algún punto decidieron que debían parar se tomar si es que querían fumar los porros.

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al callejón donde solían fumar para que nadie lo notara, iban tan seguido a ese bar que ya se sabían todas las mañas. El más maricón, como lo llamaba Sirius, era Remus, solía darle un par de toques antes de pasárselo a Peter, que era el más glotón — también nombrado así por Sirius —, ya que era el que más fumaba.

—¡Yo fumo lo que quiera porque siempre los consigo! –solía decir cada vez, antes de que los otros tres estallaran en carcajadas.

Después de unos diez minutos, James conducía en dirección al club nocturno Fabric, fue el momento en que empezó a sentirse relajado. Se preguntó por qué rayos estaba tan obsesionado con Lily, si él era tan popular entre las mujeres. Se cuestionó seriamente en qué momento pensó que valía la pena abandonar todo eso por estar con la pelirroja.

—No vale la pena, no vales la pena –dijo girando el volante.

Sirius, Remus y Peter iban en su respectivo auto –moto en el caso de Sirius—, ya que siempre decían que se irían a su casa, pero terminaban todos hechos bolas en el departamento de algunos de los cuatro. El que sea que estuviera más cerca del lugar donde estaban, y al día siguiente pasaban por los vehículos abandonados. En este caso el lugar más cercano era el departamento de Sirius, así que James ya llevaba en mente el sillón donde dormiría.

En la entrada del club no tuvieron muchas dificultades para pasar ya que Sirius conocía a gran parte del personal. Tenían una mesa reservada en un lugar espectacular, no estaban escondidos ni mucho menos, estaban muy cerca de la pista de baile principal donde había buen tráfico de personas. Se sentaron y pidieron otra ronda, esta vez de shots de tequila antes de continuar con la cerveza.

Después de una hora de beber y escuchar la música, Sirius había encontrado una chica con la cual se disponía a bailar toda la noche, mientras que Remus movía la cabeza al son de la música electrónica, sentado en el lugar donde ninguna chica se le pudiera acercar. Era el más fiel, y el más aburrido –según palabras textuales de Sirius— porque aunque estuviera ebrio, no le hacía ojitos a ninguna mujer que no fuera su pareja. Por otro lado, Peter y James estaban en búsqueda de una chica para el último, Peter argumentaba que una vez que encontraran una pelirroja él elegiría una para sí mismo.

—Sirius es un traidor, él dijo que me conseguiría una pelirroja y fue el primero en largarse –murmuró James sentido, después de darle un largo trago a su botella.

—Ya sabes cómo es, ve un buen trasero y no se puede resistir –dijo Remus con los ojos rojos, igual que todos ellos.

James sabía que Sirius tenía igual o más éxito que él con las mujeres, así que entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de no querer perder la oportunidad. Lo justificó y clavó la vista en el club para encontrar a su conquista de ese día, un deporte que estaba casi olvidado.

—¿Qué te parece esa? –señaló Peter en una dirección— Se ve bien.

Observó a la pelirroja teñida que su amigo señalaba, se veía bastante bien ese vestido azul pero cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver que tenía una nariz enorme. No hubo necesidad que dijera nada, porque los tres chicos voltearon para otro lado en búsqueda de la pelirroja ideal para James.

—Esa de vestido negro se ve bien, James –dijo Remus llamando su atención.

El chico siguió la mirada de Remus hasta la entrada del club, donde pudo visualizar una linda pelirroja de espalda con un ajustado vestido negro y tacones de infarto. Fue en ese momento cuando distinguió un idiota de cabello castaño que había conocido ese mismo día. Su mandíbula casi se fue hasta el suelo cuando la pelirroja se giró y reconoció los ojos verdes de inmediato, incluso a esa distancia estaba seguro que era ella.

—Ella… Ella es Lily –apenas pudo decir James, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.


	16. Otra perspectiva

_¡Hola, chicas!_

 _¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Siento muchísimo lo demora, no tienen idea de todo lo que me ha pasado en los últimos 20 días. Han sido los más ajetreados en los últimos meses. Tenía planeado traerles este capítulo dos semanas después de actualizar, pero me he retrasado más de lo previsto, en algunos reviews les dije que actualizaría muy pronto pero fue... simplemente imposible. Aparte del hecho de que no tuve tiempo de escribir -ni recursos-, este capítulo me ha costado un montón, casi lo tuve que sacar con sacacorchos. Ha sido muy complicado escribirlo y sinceramente me aterra lanzarlo en este momento, pero creo que es una parte que podrá aclarar muchas cosas y sí, será toda una sorpresa. Denle una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto._

 _Tengo dos buenas noticias para ustedes: la primera es que por el hecho de no tener recursos a la mano en la última semana, tuve oportunidad de planear el resto de los capítulos. Inicie con unos pocos, pero terminé con todo el fic. Así que me siento orgullosa de decir, que ya sobre pasamos la mitad de la trama. No será una historia tan larga -nunca lo planee de esa manera-, y espero que las piezas vayan cayendo en su lugar en los próximos capítulos. Recuerden que esta es una historia romántica c: ._

 _La segunda buena noticia es que por inspiración de Bianca, una lectora, la cual siempre me recomienda canciones que vayan con el fic (¡Muchísimas gracias!). Decidí hacer un playlist de la historia, con la recopilación de canciones que me han inspirado al momento de escribir o recomendaciones -en este caso de Bianca-. Esta iniciativa es para que puedan apoyarse en las canciones, las disfruten mientras lean y, quien sabe, si ustedes tienen una buena sugerencia, y me da la impresión que queda con la historia podría agregarla al playlist. Seguiré alimentando la playlist con canciones que descubra y recomendaciones de ustedes. Esto está en spotify y pueden encontrarlo buscando "Del otro lado de las estrellas", de cualquier forma dejaré el link en mi perfil, y para las personas que no tienen esta aplicación, encontrarán también la lista de canciones para que las puedan escuchar en la plataforma que deseen._

 _Me encantaría saber que piensan de todo esto, y sobre todo, de este capítulo que me tiene súper nerviosa._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _La quiere, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Otra perspectiva**

Kurt Henry se sentía orgulloso de decir que era un hombre que conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

Había nacido en una familia acomodada, en la que jamás tuvo que sufrir o incluso buscar un trabajo de verano. Su padre era abogado por lo que recibía un excelente sueldo, tenía una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad con jardines amplios en los que había jugado toda su niñez. Su madre era ama de casa, pero más que pasar tiempo atendiendo a su hijo, era del tipo que solía salir a eventos sociales. En ocasiones eran desayunos, otros tantos eventos de caridad e incluso ir de compras cada poco.

Kurt jamás había visto un trato especialmente cariñoso entre sus padres, ni antes ni en la actualidad. Su infancia podía decir que había sido bastante convencional, iba a escuelas de nivel económico promedio pero siempre había tenido excelentes calificaciones, además era popular y se destacaba notablemente en los deportes. Todo era perfecto, pero cuando se iba convirtiendo en adolescente recordaba haber pasado por una etapa difícil para la familia. De repente, escuchaba discusiones en las madrugadas, llanto por parte de su madre y su padre golpeando los muebles. Kurt pensaba que no había ninguna razón para no arreglar sus diferencias. Jamás habían sido cariñosos pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que no se amaban, simplemente lo daba por hecho porque estaban casados y tenían un hijo.

Cuando cumplió quince años, las discusiones eran recurrentes y ya habían pasado de escandalizarlo, a acostumbrarse a ellas. Fue una tarde de viernes, cuando decidió que no quería acompañar a sus amigos a una fiesta, tenía dolor de estómago y lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cama. No avisó a sus padres que regresaría temprano, así que fue toda una sorpresa darse cuenta que su madre estaba en casa, pero con otro hombre.

Recordaba haber sentido la rabia recorrer sus venas y golpearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Su madre gritaba tratando de cubrirse con una sábana, pero él no podía parar, era placentero sentir sus puños grujir con la fuerte quijada. El imbécil era el jefe de su padre, el dueño del buffet donde trabajaba, lo recordaba por haberlo visto en algunas reuniones.

Paró hasta que los nudillos se habían pelado y el hombre estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo tratando de protegerse con sus brazos.

—¡Lárgate! –Le había gritado dándole una patada en la espinilla.— ¡Y no vuelvas a esta casa!

El hombre se había puesto de pie, se vistió en cinco segundos y salió pitando.

En ese momento Kurt entendió de dónde venían las discusiones, pero supo que su padre no sabía quién era el amante de su mujer, porque entonces su madre se había largado a llorar y suplicó que no dijera nada. Recordaba como la mujer que le había dado la vida, estaba de rodillas frente a él, rogándole su silencio, un silencio que hasta ese día lo mantenía.

Muchas veces había querido decirle a su padre, pero ella juraba ya no tener nada que ver con el hombre. Fue difícil callar, aún más cuando solamente unas semanas después de descubrirla, se enteró que se convertía en hermano mayor. Dos gemelas nacieron meses después, eran tan idénticas a su madre y las amaba tanto, que no tenía corazón para pensar siquiera en la posibilidad que fueran hijas del amante. No quería condenarlas a ese sufrimiento, y se convenció a si mismo que eran sus hermanas cien por ciento.

Las discusiones habían parado, sus padres parecían tener una relación sólida y haber arreglado sus problemas. Pero los sucesos de aquel día, seguían dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Cada vez que una situación difícil pasaba en su familia, tenía la intención de sacarlo a relucir, pero en esta ocasión, cuando su madre había estado rozando la muerte se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y no quería perderla. A pesar del resentimiento arraigado por catorce años.

Después del evento tan traumatizante, Kurt decidió que eso jamás le pasaría en su vida. Había dejado de creer en el matrimonio, pero aún así quería casarse con una mujer porque era lo que debía hacer, aunque sabía que todo el asunto de la fidelidad y el amor eran solo una máscara para las parejas que simplemente querían tener sexo. Ni siquiera creía en las mujeres, no podía poner voto de confianza en seres, que tan fácilmente podían olvidarse que tenían hijos y un marido al que le debían lealtad. Así que se comprometía sin estarlo realmente.

Había tenido muchas novias durante su adolescencia, pero jamás les había dado lealtad y se dio cuenta que las cosas funcionaban siempre y cuando no se enteraran, así como su madre había hecho. Fue un círculo vicioso por tanto tiempo y lo hacía sentir bien, saber que a él nunca lo engañarían, porque él era el que engañaba. Nunca sería el mismo tipo de hombre que había sido su padre, él era duro y estricto –con Kurt— pero trataba a las mujeres como si fueran una pequeña bola de cristal que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Kurt había decidido que no sería como su padre, se dijo a si mismo que no se enamoraría porque eso no existía. Se protegió a sí mismo, repitiéndose en las noches que jamás le romperían el corazón porque ya estaba roto.

Estaba por graduarse de la universidad y tenía la intención de hacer un posgrado cuando conoció a Lily. Había estado investigando por todos lados las opciones que tenía, pero nada le convencía, así que decidió acercarse con un guía vocacional para definir en qué dirección tomaría su carrera. Recordaba haber llegado a la cita con un poco de retraso, y como no, habían pasado a otra persona antes de él así que tuvo que resignarse a esperar. Sin embargo, fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron pasar, porque si ese día hubiera llegado temprano no hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocer a Lily, la cual tenía su cita un poco después.

Recordaba haberla visto de reojo un par de minutos, antes de atreverse a verla fijamente descubriendo su belleza. Largo cabello pelirrojo con suaves ondas, hermosos ojos verdes enmarcados en pestañas largas que le daban un aspecto somnoliento, y labios rosados. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de su mirada, así que no le quedó opción que presentarse, sorprendiéndole lo agradable que era. Estaba acostumbrado a las chicas arrogantes que se hacían las importantes cuando un chico se les acercaba. Ella no, se interesaba en su conversación y lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes fijamente.

De más está decir que ambos perdieron la cita con el guía vocacional, pero no hizo falta porque se dirigieron a un café a platicar, donde pudieron darle rumbo a su vida. Durante la conversación, Kurt descubrió que realmente no quería un posgrado, solo se sentía presionado por su padre, y Lily tenía intención de abrir un negocio, pero no tenía el suficiente capital. Aquella fue la primera de muchas citas, recordaba haberse acostada con ella en la segunda pero no se volvieron pareja hasta cerca de tres meses después.

Lily poco a poco lo había ido encantando con su personalidad, era tan alocada y rebelde que le hacía temblar las rodillas con cada aventura, le enamoraba cada día más su vitalidad y la manera en que siempre parecía ir contra la corriente. No le importaba ridiculizarse siempre y cuando fuera fiel a sí misma. Aquello era muy interesante para Kurt, ya que él prácticamente se movía con la corriente, por lo que siempre era un reto. La personalidad de Lily, por supuesto no había agradado a sus padres, pero eso la hacía quererla para él aún más.

Se comprometieron cinco años después, Kurt estaba completamente seguro de amar a Lily, ella era la mujer que él quería encontrar a su lado cada día que se despertara. Pero algo pasó después, los padres de ella fallecieron en un fatídico accidente dejándola prácticamente sola en el mundo. Tenía una hermana pero no había sido de gran ayuda, porque no quería mantener el más mínimo contacto con ella, así que la había sacado a patadas de la casa de sus padres. Kurt la recibió en el apartamento que sus padres le habían regalado cuando se graduó de la universidad, pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque Lily era demasiado cabeza dura. Arregló con su hermana vender la casa y repartir partes iguales, con eso encontró un departamento pequeño, lo amuebló y guardó el resto del dinero por unos meses, hasta que de un día para otro abrió su pequeña empresa.

En un inicio Kurt estaba muy orgulloso, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Lily cada vez se alejaba más de él y se hacía más independiente, dejó de gustarle su rebeldía. Era interesante que fuera la clase de chica con la que podía saltar de fiesta en fiesta para terminar teniendo sexo en el auto, pero aquello solo estaba bien si lo hacía con él. Su madre había sido ese tipo y había engañado a su padre, Kurt no quería eso para su vida, a la mala había entendido que una mujer independiente era un blanco fácil para la traición. Lily era todo lo que él quería… sin el alma libre. Por un tiempo trató de reprimirla, pero eso no funcionaba para ella, así que poco a poco fue alejándose. La tenía atada de un hilo, solo era un simple y delgado hilo, pero cuando él quería lo ajustaba y la mantenía a su lado, hasta que se enfadaba y le daba nuevamente algo de espacio.

Podía soportar casi cualquier cosa de ella, pero no podría tolerar el hecho de que estuviera con otros hombres. Por eso cuando descubrió el trato tan íntimo que tenía con James Potter, se retomó a la relación de sus padres, donde su madre lo engañaba con su jefe. Sentía que las cosas podrían volcarse en su contra en cualquier momento, así que mantuvo a Lily lo más cerca que pudo por algún tiempo, tratando de apresurar la boda e invitándola a vivir con él. Pero Lily era rebelde y decidida, no aceptó pero juraba que poco a poco sus barreras se iban cayendo. Fue cuando sucedió, el único día que había cometido un error. Durante prácticamente toda su vida, había sido infiel, pero esa ocasión tuvo un pequeño descuido que le costó su relación con Lily.

Había durado un tiempo buscándola, convencido de que había sido su culpa por haber llegado sin avisar, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la culpa había sido de él por ser tan descuidado, le dio un descanso. Su estrategia era alejarse, Kurt sabía que Lily lo amaba, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella cediera si él la buscaba, pero el episodio de mala salud de su madre había cambiado sus planes. La necesitaba más que nunca, así que la llamó y ella accedió, a pesar de todo. Aquello le dio esperanzas que las cosas se pudieran solucionar, así que trató ser el Kurt que nunca había sido para convencerla de regresar a su lado. Lily era la mujer para él, lo único que debía hacer era apagar esa pequeña llama de rebeldía que estaba en su interior, y entonces sería perfecta.

* * *

A Kurt lo habían ascendido dos semanas atrás, convirtiéndose en el gerente de trámites legales de England Finance Bank, por lo que estaba obligado a asistir a una reunión que tendría lugar en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Sería la primera vez que iría a una reunión con todos los directivos de banco, además que se encontraría el mismísimo dueño Charlus Potter y sus dos hijos. Estaba ansioso por conocer al "amigo" de su prometida –porque lo seguía siendo, aunque ella lo negara—, aquel con el que había pasado todo el fin de semana, pero eso no era lo que le tenía transpirando, sino la reunión en sí.

Cuando llegó a la sala del hotel junto a la mayoría de los gerentes, casi cayó de su silla al sentarse, pero ordenó los papeles que llevaba en sus manos y sacó la portátil del maletín, tratando de relajarse. Observó cómo algunos de los gerentes tenían asistente, pero él tenía tan poco tiempo en el cargo que aún no tenía alguien que le ayudara, así que tenía que cargar con todas sus cosas.

Le fastidiaba un poco porque era un gerente, pero estaba consiente que debía comportarse si quería destacar entre los demás. Ya lo hacía por sí solo, el simple hecho de que tuviera 29 años y estuviera a cargo era un gran honor, solo había otras cinco personas con su rango de edad en la habitación. Uno de ellos era Jeremy Potter que se encontraba a la cabeza de la reunión junto a su padre, y los otros cuatro eran gerentes distribuidos en diferentes áreas. Sabía que uno de ellos era James Potter, había escuchado rumores de su posición en la empresa, algunos decían que era un completo holgazán, mientras que otras personas se expresaban muy bien de él. Por su parte, Kurt no sabía que pensar, porque no lo conoció hasta que distinguió su mirada al otro lado de la larga mesa.

¿Lo estaba retando? Quizá era su imaginación pero sentía que tenía largo rato mirándolo, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Él –aún— no era la gran cosa dentro de la empresa, a no ser que su mirada significara otra cosa. ¿Aquello era por Lily? Debía serlo, porque aunque él era el heredero en ese momento estaban en igualdad de posición, ambos gerentes. Observó cómo le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, entonces lo supo. Sí, lo estaba retando. Tuvo el impulso de responder, pero la conferencia empezó y ya no tuvo oportunidad.

Durante el resto de la tarde se dio cuenta que los rumores acerca de él, no eran falsos. Ninguno de ellos. Era un holgazán, pero también era brillante. Se la había pasado cabeceando, jugando con el móvil o distraído en algún punto de la habitación, lo cual lo hizo tener bajas expectativas. Pero cuando este se puso de pie con toda seguridad, le molestó darse cuenta que las pocas mujeres que habían asistido, parecían un poco acaloradas de repente. De acuerdo, el hombre no era feo, pero no era para tanto, pensó. Las diapositivas que presentó eran claras y limpias, pero aquello no era más que un apoyo, porque las palabras habían salido sin ningún esfuerzo de su boca, explicando a detalle pero de una manera muy clara. De vez en cuando guiñaba el ojo a alguna mujer, sonreía con suficiencia y daba pasos por todo el área con completa seguridad de sus acciones. Parecía haber encantado a todo el mundo, porque aplaudieron con fuerza una vez que terminó. A Kurt no le quedó otra opción más que convencerse que era una competencia aceptable, por lo menos en términos laborales.

No tenía muchas cosas malas que decir de él, cosas que lo pudieran alejar de Lily, por el contrario, le enfureció darse cuenta que tenían un espíritu parecido, rebelde y apasionado. De ninguna manera. No. No aceptaría que también podía ser una competencia en términos amorosos. Lily encajaba con él, no con James Potter, por más porte y dinero que tuviera.

Después de haber compartido una breve conversación con él, para hacerle saber que estaba allí, que se había dado cuenta que lo miraba desde el otro lado del salón, decidió que lo mejor era restregarle en la cara su cita de esa noche. La cara de James Potter se contorsionó cuando lo mencionó y no pudo haber estado más orgulloso de sí mismo, apenas tuvo voz para responderle con todo y su estúpido acento de niño rico.

Kurt salió del lugar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, tal vez se había portado educado y genuinamente estaba agradecido por lo que habían hecho por su madre, pero solo había sido una excusa para mantener una conversación. No le debía nada a James Potter, él no había hecho nada por su madre, de eso estaba muy seguro. Sus petulantes y arrogantes respuestas casi lo habían hecho sacar de quicio, pero él tenía bastante paciencia así que se armó de ella y pudo salir victorioso. Además, ya había ganado, Lily saldría con él, ya había logrado lo más difícil por lo que el resto del camino, sería como el recreo.

Se había puesto una camisa azul que sabía gustaba a Lily porque combinaba con sus ojos, unos pantalones oscuros y zapatos lustrados. Peinó su cabello con cuidado y se puso algo de loción, ese detalle haría caer de rodillas a Lily, y él pensaba aprovecharse de ello. Pasó a recogerla puntualmente y salió del auto para entrar al edificio. Odiaba el lugar, pero fingía que le agradaba, no sabía hasta qué punto la pelirroja le creía porque no se esforzaba más de lo necesario.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y como era usual, Lily abrió de inmediato.

—Hola –murmuró ella mientras se colocaba unos pendientes.

—¿Cómo estás? Te ves preciosa –dijo observándola de pie a cabeza.

Aún estaba descalza, pero sus pequeños dedos regordetes lo mataban, sobre todo cuando estaban las uñas pintadas de ese esmalte rosa palo. Llevaba un vestido negro que jamás había visto, era muy corto y de una tela muy delgada que se pegaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Kurt sintió la boca hacerse agua dándose cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba arrancarle el vestido con los dientes.

—Son para ti –continuó sacando un ramo de flores que había escondido a sus espaldas.

Lily pareció sorprendida. Él nunca había tenido esa clase de detalles, lo sabía, pero todo era parte de su estrategia para recuperarla.

—Son preciosas, muchas gracias –sonrió—. Pasa, ya casi estoy lista.

Eso era algo que odiaba de las mujeres. Siempre tenían que hacerlo esperar para terminar de prepararse, le pasaba con Lily y también con sus habituales.

Se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón y juró haber esperado diez minutos completos cuando Lily por fin salió de la habitación, con unas altas zapatillas negras en sus pies, los labios pintados de rojo, bolso y abrigo en los brazos. ¿Solo por eso había durado tanto tiempo? No quiso hacer ningún comentario, pero cuando salieron del departamento y descubrió las flores en la encimera de la cocina, decidió que jamás volvería a gastar dinero en flores. Ni siquiera las había puesto en agua, que descuidada.

Tenía planeado llevarla a cenar, así que ambos subieron al auto y el tiempo dentro fue una tortura. Kurt no sabía de qué hablar, jamás había sido un buen conversador, él era más de tomar acciones, y el hecho de que Lily permaneciera seria –lo cual era raro—, no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? –preguntó cuándo ya no encontró opción.

—Viento en popa, hay nuevos proyectos en puerta y poco a poco nos vamos haciendo de un nombre. Estamos trabajando con los Potter, ¿sabías? –le dijo con aquella sonrisa emocionada habitual.

—No lo sabía. Pero tiene sentido porque fuiste invitada a la convención benéfica que realizan cada año.

Lily cambió totalmente su semblante a uno serio y lanzó una mirada por la ventana. Kurt supo que la había cagado de alguna manera, pero no pudo saber por qué.

—Remodelé todo Manor en septiembre. Creí que lo recordarías.

¡Qué imbécil! Era cierto, lo había olvidado porque casi no había prestado atención a su prometida en aquella temporada.

—Lo siento, amor, lo olvidé –se apresuró a decir dedicándole una mirada en la luz en rojo—. Creí que habías sido invitada por tus amistades.

Lily frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de James? Él es mi mejor amigo, ya te lo había dicho.

—Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo, estaba empezando a molestarse y sabía por qué, porque la expresión de James de esa tarde no era de amigos.

Trató de dejarlo pasar, pero nuevamente se habían sumergido en un incómodo silencio. Que gracias al cielo fue interrumpido porque habían llegado al restaurante que tenía reservado. El anfitrión los llevó a una mesa apartada, y tuvo que reconocer que para su gusto, Lily lucía demasiado vulgar para el lugar. Sí, lucía sexy, pero él solamente la quería sexy en la cama, no en un lugar público.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? –preguntó de repente mientras leían el menú.

—Muy bien –dijo con sorpresa—. El marcapasos ha ido espectacular, y falta poco tiempo para que la dé de alta el médico. Aún está en reposo absoluto y con tratamiento, pero creo que en poco tiempo podrá hacer su vida de manera normal.

—Es un alivio –suspiró la pelirroja—. Tengo que confesar que estaba asustada hasta la mierda ese día, pero tuve que aguantarme porque no quería verte peor.

No pudo dejar de notar su expresión, ella no solía usar ese tipo de frases.

—¿Hasta la mierda? –preguntó extrañado.

—Lo siento. Debió haberse pegado de James.

Otra vez ese niñito rico. ¿En qué momento se habían hecho tan cercanos? Y por qué tenía que haberse pegado su manera de hablar.

Otro silencio. Eso se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. Durante el tiempo que planeó la cita, no había pensado en los temas de conversación que tendrían porque Lily solía hablar como un perico todo el rato. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión estaba muy callada, su expresión no era seria, sino curiosa, pero eso le dejaba a él todo el trabajo. Él no era muy bueno para las conversaciones. Entonces hizo eco en su cabeza la expresión que había usado James Potter horas antes: "Todo tiene que ver con la capacidad intelectual y la facilidad de palabra, ¿qué diré? Eso se me da muy bien. "

Gruñó para sus adentros, pero fue restado cuando un mesero se acercó y pudieron pedir su cena. Era un restaurante elegante de cortes de carne, así que cada uno pidió el suyo y agregaron una entrada, y un vino tinto para acompañar. En pocos minutos ya estaban con la copa de vino en sus manos, ayudando a que fluyera la conversación.

Lily estaba más callada de lo usual, pero aun así mantenían una buena conversación. Kurt tuvo que esforzarse más de lo normal, pero se sintió satisfecho de la sonrisa que se pintaba en los labios de la pelirroja.

—Y… ¿qué tal te va con tu novia? –preguntó de repente Lily llevándose la copa a los labios.

Kurt sintió que se le atascaba el aire en los pulmones y no podían salir. Aquello había sido tan inesperado, ni siquiera creía que fueran a tocar el tema de lo que pasó anteriormente, simplemente creyó que todo iba a fluir y terminarían la noche en la cama de su departamento.

—¿Mi novia?

Lo mejor era fingir indiferencia. Se llevó la copa a los labios también tranquilamente, gracias a Dios en ese momento llegó el mesero para retirar los platos, lo que ocasionó que Lily guardara silencio unos segundo observando la terraza donde estaban sentados.

Había solo unas pocas mesas en el lugar, bastante apartadas y las luces de navidad brindaban la iluminación necesaria para pasar una noche romántica. Kurt observó cómo Lily se inclinó a su bolso, lo batió buscando algo y casi tumba la mesa por la sorpresa, cuando sacó una caja de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a los labios.

—Creí que lo habías dejado.

Por un tiempo, después de la muerte de sus padres, Lily había estado fumando y Kurt consideraba que era uno de los peores hábitos. Odiaba besar sus labios y que tuvieran ese sabor a humo, pero al poco tiempo Lily había recapacitado abandonándolo antes de volverse adicción.

—Prometiste no volver a fumar –agregó ante el silencio de la pelirroja.

—Y tú prometiste no volver a engañarme.

Kurt recordó aquel episodio un año atrás donde Lily había descolgado su móvil, dándose cuenta que era una llamada de una de sus habituales. Creyó haberla convencido de que era un número equivocado, o que ella había malinterpretado todo. Lily había cambiado tanto después de la muerte de sus padres, estaba tan frágil y necesitada que no fue mucho trabajo convencerla. Kurt estaba seguro que ella no tenía ni idea de la realidad.

—¡No te engañé! Te dije que solamente…

Lo calló con un pequeño soplido y, se saboreó los labios con el sabor mentolado.

—No mientas, por favor –gruñó Lily—. Te encontré en la cama con otra mujer, el mismo día que me propusiste vivir contigo. Eso de verdad, es tener descaro. Si antes tenía una duda que esa llamada era de tu amante, después de esto ya no la hay.

—Lily, lo que pasó ese día fue un error, no sé qué me pasó, ni siquiera estaba pensando. Te juro que fue la única vez que yo hice algo así. Esa chica tenía tiempo tratando de seducirme, hizo de todo, te lo juro.

—¡Ah! –Exclamó sobresaltándolo con una palmada en la mesa—. Ella tiene la culpa por seducirte, tú solo eres una víctima de la situación ¿verdad? Absolutamente no, en el momento en que decidiste seguir su juego tienes la culpa. ¿O qué? ¿Ella te obligo? ¿Te puso una pistola? No, señor, toma responsabilidad de tus acciones.

—¡Lo lamento! Soy un imbécil, no sé qué demonios estaba pensando. Yo no soy así, te amo y siempre lo he hecho. Solo quiero que me perdones, que me creas y me des la oportunidad de reparar mis errores.

Lily se mantuve en silencio observándolo, con el cigarrillo entre los dedos consumiéndose. Estaba preciosa, y Kurt sentía que la boca se le hacía agua de tenerla frente a él. El silencio le hizo saber que la pelirroja estaba pensando, tal vez analizando sus palabras. Sus ojos verdes lo escaneaban buscando algún indicio de mentira, pero Kurt era un excelente manipulador.

—No lo sé… yo…

—No tienes que decidirlo en este momento –dijo con ternura—. No tengo ninguna prisa en que tomes una decisión. Esta invitación solo fue para pasar el rato contigo, te extraño y quería redimirme por mis acciones. Es todo.

Lily tragó saliva nerviosa, ni siquiera se percató que el cigarrillo ya se había consumido por completo.

—Entonces, ¿no estás con nadie?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Te lo dije por mensaje. No he estado con ninguna otra mujer, nadie me importa. Solo tú. Tú eres la única mujer que deseo a mi lado, la única con la que quiero casarme, la única a la que amo.

Los ojos verdes se pusieron cristalinos de repente, y Kurt tuvo que felicitarse por sus palabras. No tardaría mucho en ceder.

—De acuerdo –susurró con los labios temblorosos—. Te tomaré la palabra. Lo pensaré.

—Maravilloso –exclamó Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

Lily suspiró, parecía aliviada. Lanzó el cigarrillo al cenicero y le dio un último trago a la copa de vino. Los ojos de Kurt se fueron directo al cuello donde se deslizaba una gota de vino, se perdió debajo del escote y entonces notó que el vestido tenía una transparencia entre los dos pechos, dándose cuenta que no usaba sujetador. La sangre se fue directo a su entrepierna, necesitaba arrancarle el vulgar vestido negro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer al salir de aquí? –preguntó mientras hacía señas el mesero para que llevara la cuenta.

—¿Tú que planes tienes?

Kurt meditó un segundo, planteándose la posibilidad de responder: "tú en mi cama, desnuda con mi pene enterrado entre tus piernas". Desechó la idea de inmediato y respondió:

—Ninguno. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

Embozó una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos de Lily se iluminaron. Entonces supo que era algo que no le gustaría.

—Mis amigas están en Fabric y quisiera que fuéramos a bailar con ellas.

En su mente se daba patadas en la cabeza, reprendiéndose por no haber dado siquiera una opción. No tenía alternativa, odiaba ir a un club, no le gustaba bailar y por sobre todas las cosas, detestaba a las amigas de Lily. Pero estaba a prueba, Lily lo pensaría, tal vez le daría la oportunidad de permitirle reparar el hecho de haber sido tan descuidado. Lily se la estaba poniendo difícil pero una vez que logre ganarse su confianza de nuevo, la volvería su esposa, de eso no había duda. Por ahora, tendría que darle gusto en lo que quisiera, aunque fuera el más grande de los sacrificios.


	17. Una noche diferente

_Disclaimer: Todas las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo no me pertenecen y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellas. Fueron utilizadas solamente para ambientalizar este capítulo._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Estoy de vuelta, tal como lo prometí, muy prontito c: Me decidí a dejarles este capítulo más rápido de lo esperado, porque ya tiene algunos días terminado y sé que muchas están impacientes por saber que es lo que pasó esa noche en el club. Así que aquí está, y con una mega sorpresa. ¿Recuerdan hace dos capítulos que presenté un capítulo de James de 7000 palabras? Bueno, la recompensa por ser tan estupendas lectoras es este capítulo con más de 8000 palabras._

 _No se emocionen, no será costumbre, pero si hay un capítulo que lo amerite, será así de largo o bien, podría dividirlo en dos partes. En este caso quise dejarlo todo junto, porque no le vi ningún caso dividirlo._

 _Quería aprovechar para agradecerles mil veces sus hermosos reviews, la semana anterior llegamos a los 200 comentarios en esta historia, y por eso MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS. No solo importa el número, sino también la calidad, pero ese premio ya lo tienen desde hace mucho tiempo. Me encanta consentirlas con estos capítulos tan pronto, sepan que mientras pueda esta servidora lo seguirá haciendo._

 _Por otro lado, me han hecho volver a respirar con sus palabras con respecto al capítulo anterior que me tenía aterrada, solamente por el hecho de que era narrado por Kurt. Estoy agradecida que les haya gustado, y espero también sorprenderlas en este capítulo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Una noche diferente**

" _Ya estoy listo para pasar por ti, preciosa. En cinco minutos me subo al coche_ " –leyó el mensaje en la pantalla del móvil.

El día para Lily había sido un constante pisa y corre, tenía un gran proyecto en puerta que la ayudará a darle un poco más de personalidad a su empresa. Aún tenía muchísimas cosas que arreglar, pero había pasado toda la mañana con Dora y Belle, y toda la tarde con algunos asesores de marketing. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero quería guardarse el secreto por un poquito más de tiempo.

Eso no quitaba el hecho que se había olvidado como una tonta de la cita que había programado con Kurt. En esos momentos casi estaba arrepentida de haberla aceptado una semana atrás, había sido una mezcla de emociones que había sentido durante el banquete de los Potter, por eso había aceptado sin pensarlo un minuto. Fue casi instantáneo, como instinto de supervivencia. Incluso había llamado a James para hacer algo esa noche, pero el mensaje de Kurt llegó antes, entonces supo que debía cancelar con el primero.

Qué dilema. Estaba en su habitación decidiendo que era lo que debía vestir. Estaba casi segura que Kurt la llevaría a algún lugar románticamente empalagoso, no significaba que a ella no le gustara, sino que era demasiado predecible que se estaba esforzando para tenerla de vuelta.

Lily había tenido varios días para pensar al respecto y había llegado a la conclusión que Kurt se estaba portando diferente. Lo que no sabía, era si solo era de los dientes para afuera o realmente había un cambio en él. Claro que ese era su objetivo de esa noche, averiguar qué rayos era lo que Kurt pensaba. Lily se sentía orgullosa de decir que era fácil para ella conocer a las personas, las primeras impresiones nunca eran las correctas pero con su ex, ya no había primeras impresiones de nada. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y no, Kurt no se había portado como ella lo conocía.

Trató de recordar cómo era que solía vestirse para los pocos restaurantes románticos que habían ido. Siempre había ido recatada, con un vestido a la altura de la rodilla y gargantilla de perlas, pero en este caso no le apetecía para nada. Sus amigas la habían invitado a Fabric a bailar, y pensaba tomarles la palabra. Sé moría por salir de noche, claro, pero también era una manera de probar que tanto estaba dispuesto a cambiar Kurt. Él nunca había sido aficionado de las salidas de noche, mucho menos a clubs, los había evitado como la peste en los últimos años, el hecho de que sus amigas estuvieran ahí lo haría aún peor. Ellas lo detestaban casi tanto como él a ellas, pero Lily estaba segura que sería un experimento muy entretenido.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras buscaba en el armario, tenía un pequeño plan que iba a llevar a cabo esa noche. En el último año Kurt había odiado que saliera con sus amigas, que tuviera una empresa que mantener, que no tuviera tiempo para él. Si supiera que muy seguido utilizaba el vestidito negro de antaño habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Gracias a Dios a Lily no le importaba ya lo que pensara.

Esa noche utilizaría el vestido más atrevido que tuviera, por supuesto que era el negro que utilizó cuando conoció a James. Lo había usado solo unas pocas veces después, pero su pensamiento siempre volvía a que era su pequeña venganza a Kurt, que tenía mucho tiempo engañándola y ella simplemente se hacía tonta, por el hecho de que no quería estar sola. Había pensado mucho sobre el tema, y había llegado a la conclusión que Dora, Alice, Marlenne y June siempre habían tenido razón, incluso James. Se había dejado llevar por la costumbre, y no, no lo amaba, pero sí le tenía un cariño profundo, por eso quería verlo, y comprobar que sus últimas conclusiones eran correctos. Necesitaba corroborar que solo le tenía cariño, que el amor ya no existía en su vida.

Quería mostrarse como era, como siempre había sido, esa alma que había ocultado de Kurt el último año por miedo a que la dejara. En esos momentos no se sentía tan insegura como lo había sido antes, ya no tenía miedo de estar sola, lo había estado por más de un mes, y no había pasado nada, seguía viva. Tenía que aceptar que James había contribuido mucho a eso, la seguridad que desprendía el chico de alguna manera habían logrado contagiarla. Él luchaba todos los días de su vida para demostrar que era digno, mientras que ella se había dejado empequeñecer por un hombre que ni siquiera valoraba su propia esencia.

Ya no fingiría más, ella era Lily Evans. Estaba soltera, era libre y esa noche haría lo que le diera la gana. Si Kurt la amaba tanto como decía, entonces sabría que la chica pelirroja que esa noche utilizaría un vestido negro era ella, que siempre lo había sido, y lo aceptaría.

El atuendo era una pequeña metáfora que la motivaba a tener el coraje de mostrarse frente a Kurt como era. En antaño el vestido había sido su única manera de expresión, y aunque sabía que mostrárselo a Kurt ya no tendría el mismo significado, no tenía la mínima intención de volverlo a usar, porque no fingiría más. Las cosas debían ser diferentes a partir de ahora, si él quería estar con ella, entonces lo dejaría luchar por eso. Los mensajes no eran nada, para ella valían más las acciones que las palabras.

Se colocó la ropa y disfrutó de la sensación de la tela sobre su piel, la adrenalina corría por sus venas cada vez que utilizaba el vestidito negro, no podía evitarlo pero siempre se calentaba solo de recordar las experiencias que había tenido con ese atuendo puesto.

Estaba casi lista cuando escuchó que tocaban las puertas. Kurt estaba ahí luciendo una camisa que le encantaba porque se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso de gimnasio, y hacía su piel lucir con un brillo muy particular. La piel de Kurt era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él, era bronceada con tonalidades doradas, que lograba un efecto visual de una sonrisa más blanca y unos ojos más claros. Tenía que aceptarlo, se veía guapo, más guapo de lo usual aun cuando sacó de sus espaldas un ramo con flores rosas rojas.

Sonrió por el detalle aunque ni siquiera le gustaban las rosas, se lo había mencionado muchas veces a Kurt, pero parecía que él nunca se acordaba del detalle. Lo hizo pasar para terminar de prepararse y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos estaban en el auto sumergidos en un incomodo silencio.

Lily trató de parecer relajada, pero la verdad era que estaba muy nerviosa. Su plan inicial estaba saliendo a la perfección, pudo notar la mirada de deseo de Kurt sobre su ropa pero lo conocía, y sabía que no le había agradado el atuendo para salir, pero debía darle el gusto de decir que reconocía que no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

El restaurante al que la llevó, había sido el mismo al cual asistían en cada aniversario y evento especial, uno muy elegante que solo asistían personas de clase alta, así que tenían unos cortes deliciosos. No estaba especialmente sorprendida, pero agradeció el gesto porque era un lugar que sinceramente le gustaba mucho.

El ambiente no era el más amigable en el que había estado, Kurt parecía incómodo y ella trataba de relajarse para no mostrar su nerviosismo. Las conversaciones eran forzadas, además había silencios incomodos bastante prolongados que le hizo cuestionarse varias veces, si siempre habían tenido tan poca química. El lugar estaba fresco y ella había dejado el abrigo en el auto. Titiritaba de vez en cuando, pero su ex nunca pareció darse cuenta que estaba a punto de sufrir una hipotermia. Lo único que hacía era observarla de pies a cabeza y tratar de mantener una conversación.

Hablaron de lo que habían hecho en el último mes, como iban las cosas en el trabajo. Kurt se regocijó al anunciar que lo habían ascendido dos semanas atrás al puesto de gerente, y Lily solamente lo felicitó con una pequeña sonrisa. Le preguntó cómo estaba su madre, mientras él le explicaba más afondo el tratamiento que estaba llevando. Le sorprendió enterarse que había cumplido con su palabra, y había enviado un arreglo floral a Eufemia como agradecimiento. Todo era tan superficial que Lily se preguntó si en algún momento tocaría el tema de por qué era que estaban en esa posición, parecía que el moreno evadía todo contacto con el pasado, pero ella quería saber. Necesitaba saber que era lo que Kurt pensaba al respecto, saber si se disculparía, si trataría de remendar las cosas.

Decidió ella misma traerlo a colación, y tuvo exactamente el efecto que esperaba. Kurt poniéndose pálido y balbuceando incoherencias. Sí, en los momentos de estrés, era un completo cobarde y débil. Pudo haberlo puesto en una situación peor, pero le dio algo de pena así que lo dejó estar y aprovechó para contarle de sus planes de esa noche.

* * *

" _¿Qué esperas para llegar? Tenemos horas esperándote, June ya se tomó cuatro shots de tequila y te perdiste el baile sensual con el bar tender_ " –leyó Lily el mensaje de Alice.

Ya estaban montados en el auto, y se dirigían a uno de los clubs nocturnos más famosos de Londres. Era la primera vez que Lily asistiría al lugar, sus amigas estaban ahí porque era la despedida de soltera de una colega de Marlenne, así que como buena amiga las había invitado a todas con la intensión de pasar una noche espectacular. Su humor había cambiado notablemente al leer el mensaje de Alice, y no tenía la intensión de desaprovechar la oportunidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de noche, así que lo disfrutaría.

" _Ya voy en camino, se hizo un poco tarde. Kurt viene conmigo_."

" _¿Por qué tuviste que invitar a ese imbécil? Sabes que nos arruinará la noche, ¿verdad?_ "

Lily bufó. Kurt volteó a verla desconcertado cuando pararon en un semáforo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Bien. Avisándole a Alice que ya vamos en camino.

La expresión de Kurt cambió y se atrevió a colocar su mano sobre la rodilla femenina. Lily observó la acción pero decidió no decir nada, ese era antes un trato bastante común.

—No creo que estén muy contentas de que las acompañe. No le caigo especialmente bien a tus amigas, eso siempre ha sido bastante obvio.

—No te preocupes por eso, no tienen ningún motivo por el cual molestarse porque ahora somos simplemente amigos –dijo picándolo—. La pasaremos bien.

Lily quiso reír por su mirada cuando utilizó la palabra "amigos", pero Kurt no dijo nada así que se limitó a sonreír a escondidas con la cara girada hacia una de las ventanas.

" _Alguien tiene que pagar los tragos_ "— Imaginó la sonrisa de Alice cuando leyera el mensaje, pero si iba a probar a Kurt lo haría bien.

En no más de cinco minutos llegaron al lugar. Fabric tenía fama por ser un club nocturno subterráneo, se encontraba justo debajo de un edificio en el barrio de Farringdon. Había una gran fila fuera, pero no fue difícil pasar porque ya era bastante tarde. Al entrar al local, Lily quedó fascinada por la iluminación, todos los colores daban vueltas por el lugar y parpadeaban cada poco. La música era electrónica, y sabía que tenía tres salas, pero sus amigas estaban en la principal así que se dirigieron ahí. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al visualizar la capacidad de personas, todos estaban conglomerados en distintos lugares, los balcones que llegaban hasta el techo estaban atestados, pero el suelo era una marea de personas bailando con los brazos al aire. El DJ estaba sobre un pequeño escenario al frente, y la gente se movía al ritmo del dubstep.

Tomó de la mano a Kurt para guiarlo entre la gente, parecía perdido pero aunque Lily jamás había estado ahí, había recibido instrucciones claras a donde dirigirse para encontrarlas. Tenían varias mesas reservadas en el área principal muy cerca del DJ, Alice había dicho que al lado derecho las encontraría. No fue difícil, aun con la música retumbando en sus oídos y la luz cegándola, pudo encontrar a Alice y June bailando con otras personas que desconocía.

—¡Hola! —gritó entre la multitud, ocasionando que sus amigas se separan del grupo.

Alice la recibió con un abrazo y habló en su oído:

—¡Al fin llegas!

Saludó también a June, mientras que Kurt se las arreglaba para no parecer maleducado con Alice, la cual lo ignoró deliberadamente.

—¿Dónde está Marlenne? –preguntó Lily al notar la ausencia de la rubia.

Ninguna de las dos pareció entenderle debido al volumen de la música, así que se acercó a Alice y repitió la pregunta.

—Está por allá, bailando con un chico hermoso.

Lily siguió la dirección que Alice señalaba, donde encontró a la rubia perdida usando un vestido rojo pasión. Bailaba sensualmente y parecía que tenía unas copas encima. Cuando distinguió al chico, descubrió que le parecía bastante familiar, como si lo hubiera visto anteriormente en algún lugar. La palabra hermoso era quedarse corto, era un muchacho que bien podría ser un modelo; su cara era armoniosa y utilizaba el cabello largo sujeto en una colita en la nuca. La pareja estaba ajena a su entorno, por lo que Lily no quiso molestar y se dio la vuelta a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué hay de tomar? –preguntó a June que sostenía su clásico Cosmopolitan.

—Se acabó todo. Tenemos que comprar una botella o pedir tragos preparados, pero está tan lleno que los meseros duran una eternidad en traer las cosas —se quejó—, así que es más accesible que nosotros vayamos preparando lo que tomaremos. Voto por botella.

—¿Qué quieren pedir? –pregunto Kurt uniéndose a la conversación.

Alice fingió demencia, y tocó su barbilla pensativa.

—Una botella de vodka estaría bien, aunque no compres una de mala calidad porque podría darnos una congestión alcohólica –sonrió con inocencia.

Lily soltó una risita cuando Kurt se apartó en dirección de la barra para comprar el pedido de las chicas.

—Tienes que hacerlo pagar por todo lo que te hizo —opinó Alice en el habitual papel de mamá.

—Ustedes saben que no estoy a favor de las venganzas.

—¿Qué no estás a favor de las venganzas? —levantó una ceja, y paseó los ojos desacaradamente por el vestido de la pelirroja.— ¿Entonces que es lo que estuviste haciendo por meses usando esa ropa?

Lily frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de la contradicción de sus acciones.

—Lo estoy poniendo a prueba, es todo.

—¡Pues qué tonta! –exclamó June evidenciando el alcohol que ya estaba en sus venas.— Si yo fuera tú, buscaría al más bueno del lugar y me desaparecería con él para hacerlo sufrir.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, ese tipo de consejos eran los más usuales entre sus amigas. La única que parecía tener un poco más moral era Marlenne, siempre era dulce y considerada con los demás, pero en esta ocasión no estaba para defenderla.

—No lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Además no creo que haya nadie que pueda llamar mi atención, el club es muy grande y apenas puedo ver con estas luces.

—¡Qué mojigata! –exclamó June, moviéndose de lugar a una esquina donde estaba un chico que parecía tener buen rato mirándolas.

Lily notó que el chico ponía su atención en ella, pero June estaba tan borracha que seguramente no se había dado cuenta y pensaba utilizar sus trucos de seducción para pasar una buena noche.

Alice se encogió de hombros dándole entender que era su decisión.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces –dijo, y se alejó a la mesa donde tomó un vaso de cristal que ya estaba por acabarse.

Lily hubiera querido tomarles la palabra a sus amigas y hacerlo sufrir, pero ese no era su estilo. Al final del día, la venganza era placer por solo unas horas, y estaba decidida a en esta ocasión hacer las cosas diferentes. Jamás había sido cruel y maleducada con las personas, ella simplemente quería ponerlo a prueba para saber si realmente estaba tan enamorado como decía, y si Kurt sería capaz de aceptarla tal como era, entonces ella también pondría de su parte.

En ese momento el dubstep había cambiado un poco volviéndose una canción un poco más tranquila. La música de Daft Punk empezó a sonar por el lugar y Lily no pudo evitarlo, soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción, ese dúo le gustaban muchísimo. Comenzó a mover los pies y las caderas al ritmo de Instant Crush, era una canción con un ritmo sensual que se moría por bailar en pareja. Estaba sola, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar la canción mientras alzaba la cabeza en busca de Kurt entre la multitud.

No estaba por ningún lado, dejó de buscarlo y clavó la vista en la pista que estaba a su lado, observando como Marlenne disfrutaba la canción como ella hubiera querido hacerlo. Los brazos de la rubia estaban colgados de los hombros del muchacho, y la cara enterrada en su cuello moviendo las caderas. En ese momento, ocurrió algo extraño, el muchacho levantó la vista y clavó los ojos grises en ella. Lily pudo jurar que lo conocía de algún lugar, un hombre como él era difícil de olvidar. Este sonrió con reconocimiento, y paseó la mirada por el lugar hasta encontrarse con una pareja que bailaba a unos metros de distancia, involuntariamente Lily siguió aquellos ojos, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la pareja de Marlenne la guiaba hasta James, que bailaba con una morena alta.

La imagen la golpeó en el estómago. No podía dejar de mirar como James movía sus caderas junto a la morena que se lo tragaba con los ojos, sus manos tomaban la espalda baja de la chica casi rozando su trasero, y Lily creyó que le daría una convulsión en ese momento. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo James? ¡No! ¡No concebía el hecho de que estuviera con otra mujer que no fuera ella! Eso debía parar en ese instante.

Estaba por acercarse a la pareja, cuando Kurt la tomó del hombro sobresaltándola.

—¿Por qué dejaste de bailar? –preguntó en su oído.

Lily apartó la mirada rápidamente y se giró a su ex.

—No me gusta bailar sola, ¿me acompañas? –murmuró acalorada, dándose cuenta de la locura que había estado por hacer. Agradecía la intervención del muchacho, a pesar de todo.

La boca masculina formó una mueca, entonces supo que Kurt no bailaría con ella. Odiaba bailar, cuando llegaba a hacerlo no era del todo malo, pero Kurt era más del tipo aburrido que siempre se quedaba sentado bebiendo mientras los demás se destrozaban los pies en la pista de baile.

A Lily le picaban los ojos por girarse y observar los movimientos de James, pero el moreno la veía fijamente tratando de descifrar esa mirada. Ahora lo sabía, Alice tenía razón, había sido un error llevarlo, no bailaría para nada ni la dejaría disfrutar la noche.

—¿Te preparo el trago? –la sacó de sus cavilaciones Kurt alzando la botella que estaba en su mano.

Tenía que admitir que no se había portado avaro en ese momento, porque era una de las mejores botellas de vodka que podían encontrarse en ese lugar. Lily lo agradeció en silencio, porque aquella era una de las cosas que Kurt no solía hacer.

Asintió con la cabeza y observó como el chico se acercaba a la mesa donde había vasos limpios, hielos y botellas de agua mineral. Aprovechó su distracción para buscar a James con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo clavó nuevamente la vista en la pareja de Marlenne. Él parecía haberle leído la mente porque también la estaba viendo, pero con una sonrisa de burla. Ahí había gato encerrado. Debía ser amigo de James, porque parecía estar bastante pendiente. Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando el chico le guiñó un ojo, y señaló con el pulgar detrás de él.

James estaba parado dándole la espalda en una de las mesas que estaban frente a la suya, pero con el océano de personas era difícil poner atención a lo que estaba a más de dos metros de distancia. La mesa estaba ocupada por otro dos chicos que reían por la conversación, Lily supo por el lenguaje corporal de James que también se estaba divirtiendo. Era difícil distinguirlo correctamente cuando las personas se movían en todas direcciones, pero sí que pudo ver como la misma morena envolvía sus brazos en la cintura del chico.

—Aquí tienes –dijo Kurt, entregándole el vaso de cristal.

Lily lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero cuando le dio el primer sorbo supo que no era suficiente para esa noche. Tomó la botella entre sus dedos, y agregó más alcohol ante la mirada asombrada de Kurt.

—¿Qué? –preguntó, cuando ya habían pasado unos segundos y no cambiaba su expresión.— ¿No piensas tomar nada?

—No me apetece.

Se encogió de hombros, consciente de la hostilidad con la que estaba tratando al chico. Pero le estaba comenzando a molestar su presencia tan apática. Ella no solía actuar así, era siempre amable y educada, pero el simple hecho de saber que James estaba allá atrás con otra chica y podía hacer nada para evitarlo, le revolvía el estómago. Quería irle a reclamar, hablarle nuevamente del trato de exclusividad que tenían, arrancarlo de las garras de la morena y bailar con él toda la noche.

Alice se había sentado en uno de los pocos bancos que había, para prepararse otro trago con la nueva botella. Kurt la miró con reproche, pero al captar a Lily que estaba atenta no hizo más que tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo. La pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a su toque, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en su hombro, para tomar un largo trago de la bebida. Estaba furiosa, necesitaba todo el alcohol del mundo para tranquilizarse.

—Vamos a bailar –le dijo a Alice de repente, tomándola del brazo justo cuando terminó de preparar el trago.

Kurt parpadeó varias veces confundido, pero no le quedó opción más que sentarse en uno de los bancos de la mesa. La pelinegra pareció desconcertada y estuvo a punto de tirar el contenido del vaso, pero aun así siguió a su amiga al centro de la pista donde estaba sonando Pursuit of Happiness, una canción que nunca pasaría de moda. Ambas saltaron junto a los demás con los brazos en el aire al ritmo de la música, Lily cantó a voz en cuello mientras Alice le hacía segunda, June regresó poco después uniéndose al grupo.

La velada iba pasando a un ritmo inaudito. Entre el alcohol y la música electrónica sonando a todo volumen, Lily sentía que sus oídos explotarían en cualquier momento, su vista ya no era tan clara como al inicio y los pies estaban adoloridos dentro de esos tacones altísimos. Kurt había permanecido sentado en la mesa observándola a la distancia, pero después de media hora a la pelirroja había dejado de importarle su presencia y bailaba como loca junto a sus amigas.

Cuando el lugar retumbó con el ritmo de Skrillex, Lily sintió una mano que se ajustaba a su cintura, y cuando se giró descubrió que era uno de los chicos invitados por la colega de Marlenne, el mismo que había rechazado a June. Habían estado compartiendo la mesa toda la noche, y bailando cerca, Lily había notado su mirada pero no le tomó importancia hasta ese momento. Lo único que quería era bailar, así que se hizo la desentendida y siguió el ritmo que el chico mantenía con sus caderas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó cerca de su oído.

—Lily –sonrió con su rostro más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. Era difícil mantener una conversación en ese lugar, casi tenías que invadir el espacio personal de las personas.

—Soy Michael. Te he estado observando toda la noche, ¿vienes con ese tipo?

Supo que se refería a Kurt, y no pudo evitar una risita. El alcohol ya dominaba sus acciones, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Somos amigos.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, y sintió como ajustó el brazo en su cintura acercándola aún más a él. Una alerta se encendió en su sistema, Michael estaba siendo bastante confianzudo y no le gustaba como la apretaba contra él. Puso sus manos en el pecho del chico tratando de alejarlo pero no cedía, Michael hundió la cara en su cuello olisqueando su perfume, asustándola aún más.

—Suéltala –dijo una voz grave que a pesar de la música pudo escuchar claramente.

Michael la soltó casi de inmediato, haciéndola trastabillar un poco.

—Ni se te ocurra volvértele a acercar, ¿escuchaste, imbécil? –gruñó la voz de James a su derecha, tomando a Michael por la camisa.

James era notablemente más alto y fornido que el acosador, así que este asintió con la cabeza y una vez que James lo soltó, se alejó rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó tomándola de los hombros mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su cara.

Todo le daba vueltas, ni siquiera podía enfocar bien la cara de James que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. No fue hasta que sintió sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo cuando se dio cuenta que temblaba como una hoja al viento.

—Me asusté hasta la mierda –murmuró.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

Recargó su cabeza en el cálido pecho, y suspiró aliviada que la hubiera encontrado.

—No pareces sorprendida de verme –escuchó la burla en su voz, cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con esa expresión picara que conocía muy bien.

—Te encontré hace un rato, bailando con una morena.

James sonrió más ampliamente, y señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde se encontraba Kurt, ajeno a todo con la vista fija en su móvil. Ellos estaban casi en el centro de la pista, por lo que el chico ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que pasaba.

—Y tú estabas con mister aburrido.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sí, pero también con mis amigas –dijo.

Sus amigas estaban a sus espaldas, así que las tomó del brazo girándolas. Ellas parecían sorprendidas, pero cuando notaron lo que pasaba, Alice embozó una sonrisa mientras June los miraba simultáneamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Chicas, este es James. James, ellas son Alice y June.

Notó la mirada de aprobación de Alice cuando este tomó su mano plantándole un beso galantemente.

—Es un placer, chicas, Lily me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.

—También nos ha hablado mucho de ti –atropelló June las palabras—. Sobre todo de ese lunar que tienes en la entrepierna.

Lily sintió su cara ponerse roja, pero para su sorpresa James estalló en carcajadas.

—¡June! –se escandalizó Alice, reprimiéndola—. Lo siento mucho, James, no se encuentra en sus cabales. Discúlpala, por favor.

—Oh, tranquila. No hay problema, me ha gustado enterarme que tenía un lunar en esa área. ¿Sabes? No es naturalmente posible fijar mi vista en ese lugar. Ahora tengo algo más que presumir.

La pelirroja le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro todavía roja como tomate, pero eso solo ocasionó que riera aún más. Alice también tuvo que reír para aligerar la tensión, pero en ese momento June se alejó a paso tambaleante.

—Lo siento. Tengo que cuidar de June antes que se meta en problemas. Ha sido un placer conocerte, James –sonrió la pelinegra.

—El placer es todo mío.

Las dos chicas se alejaron hacia los sanitarios, mientras Lily se giró a James para encontrarlo justo como imaginaba, con mirada picara y sonrisa burlesca, a punto de decir una trastada.

—No sabía que tenías un fetiche por los lunares, haberlo mencionado antes, tengo dos pequeños en el pecho –se burló.

Lily se quejó un poco, pero la risa de James era tan contagiosa que terminó desternillándose en ese lugar, entre un montón de gente sudorosa.

—Te golpearé si sigues –amenazó siendo consciente que no intimidaba a nadie con aquella risa.

James fingió temblar de miedo, por lo que la pelirroja lo volvió a golpear en el hombro.

—Falta una de tus amigas, ¿no es así?

—Marlenne. Se encuentra justo allá –dijo señalando el punto donde su amiga seguía bailando con el mismo chico.

Este tenía los ojos clavados en ellos, y descubrió que sonreía cuando James alzó la mano saludándolo. El chico tomó a Marlenne de la mano y la guio hacia ellos.

—¿Qué demo…?

—Eh, Sirius, tengo un lunar en la entrepierna –dijo en cuanto se acercaron.

—Felicitaciones, James –respondió el chico con ironía—. Estaba sumamente acongojado por recibir ese tipo de información de tu parte. No sabes la envidia que siento en estos momentos.

El amigo de James clavó la vista en Lily, que se sintió bastante incomoda. El chico que había estado bailando con Marlenne toda la noche, era nada menos que el mejor amigo del pelinegro, lo cual explicaba muchas cosas, pero significaba que él… ¿la conocía?

—Lily, Sirius. Sirius, Lily –presentó sin muchos rodeos.

—Encantado de conocerte al fin –sonrió Sirius apretando su brazo en la cintura de Marlenne.

—¿Al fin? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas que me aceptaste en facebook como dos meses atrás? Le doy me gusta a todas tus fotos.

Entonces la realización la golpeó en la cara.

—Soy James, por cierto –se presentó el susodicho con Marlenne, que aceptó su mano con gusto. A pesar de que no apartaba la vista de su amigo con mirada amenazante.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Lily confundida señalando a la pareja.

—Nos conocimos la misma noche que ustedes, ¿lo recuerdas? –Se adelantó Marlenne con una sonrisa.— Casualidades de la vida que nos encontramos en este lugar.

—Interesante… Eso no explica por qué me estuviste señalando a James toda la noche.

James miró con reproche a Sirius que sonrió inocente y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería juntar a los tortolitos.

—¿Tortolitos? –preguntó Lily confundida.

Si Lily no hubiera estado prestando tanta atención a Sirius, habría notado que James se había sonrojado y hacía señas a su amigo cortando su cuello. Entonces Sirius clavó la vista en un lugar apartado.

—¡Ah! –exclamó señalando hacía su mesa—. También viene con nosotros el aburrido de Remus y Peter el demonio del baile.

Con aquello había sido suficiente para desviar la atención de las chicas. Lily y Marlenne miraron en la dirección que señalaba, y soltaron una risa cuando distinguieron a dos chicos tranquilamente sentados, bebiendo cervezas mientras mantenían una conversación.

—¿El demonio del baile? –preguntó Marlenne reprimiendo la risa.

—Aunque usted no lo crea –opinó James—, Peter tiene unos pies bastante sueltos. Ganó un concurso haciendo el paso de Dirty Dancing.

—¡Increíble!— exclamó la rubia con los ojos abierto de par en par.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó a James en el hombro.

—Está mintiendo.

—¿Cómo crees? – se indignó el susodicho.

—Ya párale a tus mentiras, Potter, no quieras engañar a esta preciosura con tus artimañas infantiles –fingió indignación Sirius. Abrazó a Marlenne de manera protectora y se alejó dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Lily sonrió cuando la pareja ya estaba en el otro punto de la pista bailando. Clavó sus ojos en James que se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado. No sabía por qué se comportaba de esa manera, pero asumió que era por la interrupción de la pareja.

—Sirius es muy divertido. Tienen el mismo sentido del humor.

James pareció relajarse con sus palabras.

—Sí. Somos hermanos desde hace mucho.

Le dio ternura escucharlo hablar de esa manera y no pudo evitar sonreír. Este también la imitó con el ceño fruncido en duda, tal vez preguntándose por qué sonreía de esa manera.

Sonaba Let Me Love You de DJ Snake, Lily sintió que la noche había mejorado drásticamente en los últimos minutos por la simple presencia del pelinegro. El cual, de repente había comenzado a seguir el ritmo de la música y la tomaba de la cintura para que lo siguiera. Lily estalló en carcajadas con los ridículos pasos de baile, pero trató de seguirlo lo mejor que pudo. No bailaban juntos desde el baile de la convención la semana anterior, pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad, y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

James cantaba la canción mientras la hacía dar vueltas sobre sí misma, con las manos bien sujetas. La pelirroja estaba comenzando a marearse por las vueltas constantes, pero eso no aminoró sus carcajadas. Cuando por fin era incapaz de mantenerse de pie, trastabilló pero James la recibió en su pecho, con su cara muy cerca de la suya. Lily sintió una sacudida en su estómago, porque cada vez se acercaba más, sabía que la intensión era besarla, pero como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído de repente, se apartó sin dejar de bailar.

Se sintió acalorada, y apartándose delicadamente se abanicó con la mano.

—Tengo calor, ¿me acompañas por un trago?

Hacía un rato la botella que compró Kurt se había acabado, ya que Alice y June también consumían de ella. James dio una cabezada y se dirigieron a la barra.

—¿Recuerdas la bebida que te di a tomar la noche que nos conocimos? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

Lily recordó inmediatamente la resaca del día siguiente, pero también como se había divertido como nunca y habían terminado en su departamento.

—¡Hagámoslo!

James asomó sus deslumbrantes dientes y se inclinó al bar tender. Parecía que esa bebida siempre sería un misterio para Lily, porque hasta el momento no sabía su nombre. El chico asintió y no pasó ni un minuto cuando colocó dos vasitos de shot frente a ellos. Lo llenó con un líquido amarillo y acercó un plato con limón y sal.

—¿Q—que…?

—Te darán el trago con la condición que tome este shots conmigo y todos los que se me antojen.

La sonrisa de su amigo era un poco sospechosa, pero aunque el alcohol ya estaba en su sistema, Lily supo con certeza que lo único que quería era divertirse, igual que ella.

—Solamente si todo lo que yo tomo, lo haces tú también.

—¿Estás siendo consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo, cariño? –Preguntó con ese acento aristócrata que a Lily la calentaba tanto.— Me estás pidiendo que tome lo mismo que tú, pero eso significa que tú también deberás beber lo mismo que yo.

Lily se encogió de hombros mientras James sonreía de esa manera que quería decir "no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo". La pelirroja levantó el dedo meñique, James no dudó en juntarlo en un infantil acuerdo.

Ambos tomaron el vasito, Lily tomó el limón entre sus dedos y al mismo tiempo echaron el contenido en sus bocas. Tosió un poco a pesar del jugo de limón en sus labios, observó como James solo había embozado una mueca pero no había amortiguado el sabor con nada. En ese momento Lily se dio cuenta que estaba en graves problemas.

Casi de inmediato el bar tender dejó dos vasos grandes en la barra con coloración roja, James pagó con un billete y le dieron el primer sorbo. El dulce de la bebida fue reconocida rápidamente por las papilas gustativas de Lily, definitivamente tenía un sabor muy bueno, lo malo era que cuando menos te lo esperas, el efecto del alcohol te golpeaba como un bate de beisbol. Pero estaba con James, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando regresaron al lugar donde estaban sus amigas, Lily clavó la vista en la mesa que había ocupado Kurt toda la noche, dándose cuenta que estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó a Alice que era la única consciente.

—Se fue. Dijo que habías desaparecido por mucho tiempo y tenía sueño.

Lily no podía creer que la había dejado tirada, ella había llegado con él y además no tenía ni idea de cómo regresarse a su departamento. Bueno, ahora que estaba con James sí que lo sabía, pero Kurt no tenía ni idea y eso no había sido impedimento para largarse. Sintió la sangre hervir y le hubiera encantado que la hubiera visto en compañía de James, para que se muriera de celos.

Se llevó la bebida a los labios y le dio un gran trago, que le valió casi la mitad del vaso vacío. James estaba sorprendido, pero no le pudo pasar desapercibida la sonrisa que pintaba su rostro. Lo arrastró a la pista de baile nuevamente mientras sonaba un remix de Pumped up kicks.

—¿Estás muy contentito, no?

La apretó de la cintura y amplió más la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, ya no hay nada que me impida hacer esto.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, James estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

Si antes estaba enojada, el chico le había dado una nueva perspectiva de las ventajas por la ausencia de Kurt. Su intensión al inicio no había sido terminar en la cama de alguien esa noche, solo había querido probar a Kurt, pero cuando el último se había largado importándole poco lo que pudiera pasar con ella. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había dejado que nuevamente la presencia de su ex la dominara, impidiéndole hacer lo que sea que ella quisiera. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se alegró que se hubiera ido, dejándola sola y a la merced de James. Todo había dado un giro muy interesante, y ahí estaba James, besándole los labios con pasión después de casi una semana sin verse.

Pasó los brazos por el cuello de James, pero este se alejó con una sacudida.

—Me tiraste el vaso encima –se quejó tratando de mirar detrás de él mientras despegaba la camisa de su espalda.

Lily rio suavemente.

—Lo siento.

Observó su propio vaso dándose cuenta que efectivamente estaba casi vacío. Le dio el último sorbo, pero James la sorprendió colocando su vaso frente a la cara pecosa.

—Este será tu castigo –dijo moviéndolo frente a sus ojos.

—Está casi lleno.

—Gallina –espetó James entre dientes, a continuación empezó a cacarear y mover el brazo libre como si fuera un ala.

Lily sonrió divertida y le arrebató el vaso de las manos. Le dio un sorbo largo, pero James la incitó a que lo terminara.

—Apura, quiero salir a fumar.

Aquello fue como música para sus oídos, porque terminó el trago de un sorbo. Tomó su bolso y abrigo de la mesa, para dirigirse junto a James al exterior del lugar. Afuera era todo un contraste, porque las calles estaban casi solas, pero se escuchaba los ruidos que emitía el club subterráneo. Mientras que adentro estaba tan cálido que transpirabas, afuera estaba haciendo un frío invernal. Lily se ajustó el abrigo, observando como James buscaba en los bolsillos de su americana.

En la entrada del local, revisaban que nadie introdujera tabaco, alcohol o algún tipo de droga al lugar. Por ese motivo, Lily había dejado su caja de cigarrillos en el auto de Kurt, así que asumió que James compartiría, lo que no esperaba, fue que sacó un porro casi a la mitad.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que no te lo quitaran? –preguntó escandalizada.

—¡Por favor! Tengo mis métodos –dijo con el porro en los dientes, buscando un encendedor.

Después de revisar todos los bolsillos, lo encontró y llevó a su cara. Con una sonrisa divertida lanzó el humo con ese olor característico al rostro de Lily. James parecía estarlo disfrutando, pero ella jamás había experimentado algo así, tal vez fue el alcohol pero le dio valor para decir las siguientes palabras:

—¿Me das un poco?

James alzó la ceja confundido.

—¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

—No, pero no tienes cigarrillos y recuerda que hicimos un trato de consumir lo mismo que el otro.

—El trato era solo con las bebidas –espetó James apartando el porro de su boca, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda como si aquello fuera a funcionar.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—No eres mi padre, James.

James seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando le entregó el porro y Lily lo llevó a sus labios dándole la primera calada. Soltó el humo saboreando el sabor, el chico la miraba impaciente y nervioso.

—No siento nada.

James rio quitándoselo de las manos.

—Ya verás después –dijo antes de darle una calada.

Estuvieron un rato afuera terminándose el porro teniendo conversaciones absurdas que terminaban en carcajadas.

Cuando regresaron al club Lily sintió como su temperatura rápidamente ascendió, atribuyó a la música que sentía su corazón palpitándole en los oídos. Tomaron un par más de vasos con la bebida misteriosa antes de jalar a James a la pista de baile donde bailaron al ritmo de Mads Langer 3AM.

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, las luces brillaban más que nunca y la música se escuchaba tan lejana, solo podía sentir el bajo en todo su cuerpo mientras sujetaba a James del cuello. Aspiró su aroma masculino casi como si se tratara de un delicioso créme brulée, la boca se le hizo agua con el pensamiento y colocó los labios en la piel del cuello de James. Lo sintió tensarse por el contacto, pero rápidamente se relajó, así que con toda libertad deslizó su lengua por el área.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con aquella voz ronca que tanto la calentaba.

—Nada –respondió con inocencia, pero sin dejar de besar el suave cuello.

Sintió el cuerpo masculino pasar por un escalofrío. Ajusto las manos en su pequeña cintura y se atrevió a empujar una de sus piernas ente las dos más largas. James dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió su muslo hacer contacto con su entrepierna, parecía nervioso porque volteó para todos lados. Lily rio en su oído antes de tomar posesión del lobulo de su oreja.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía su cuerpo ardiendo en mil llamas. No escuchaba nada, ni veía nada que no fuera para más allá de la presencia masculino frente a ella. Ajustó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y enterró los dedos en el rebelde cabello negro.

—No necesitas hacer eso para seducirme –susurró en su oído—. Desde que te vi la primera vez, ya te había imaginado montándome con ese vestidito puesto.

—Es el mismo vestido que usaba cuando nos conocimos.

James pareció sorprendido. Parpadeó varias veces antes de embozar una preciosa sonrisa. Hizo un sonido gutural que a Lily le pareció impotencia, ya que sintió sus dedos clavarse con más fuerza y como se deslizaban peligrosamente a la curva de su trasero. Se apretó contra ella haciéndola sentir su erección contra las caderas.

—Si estuviera en condiciones de conducir, en este momento te arrastraría hasta mi departamento.

Lily dejó una de sus manos caer hasta el pecho de James, y se atrevió a invadir la piel que daba acceso entre los botones de la camisa.

—Qué lástima, no tengo ningún otro lugar al cual ir –dijo con un puchero.

Lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes. James enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello aspirando su aroma, y cuando juró que iba a besarla en ese momento un par de chicos se acercó. Lily los reconoció como Remus y Peter los otros amigos de James.

—Houston, tenemos un problema –espetó el más bajo.

James gruñó tan bajo que apenas ella lo escuchó, pero se separó lo suficiente para mirar a sus amigos.

—Sirius se llevó tu auto porque iba acompañado –terminó el de ojos miel que parecía más sensato.

—No puede ser –dijo James llevándose la mano a la frente, ahora con su completa atención sobre el par.

—Dijo que tú estabas más sobrio que él y que perfectamente podías conducir su moto, pero por tu cara creo que no.

—¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para llevarse mi auto sin pedirlo? –gruñó fuerte.— Además, estoy acompañado.

Los dos chicos por fin se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Lily, el de ojos miel sonrió con educación y estiró su mano.

—Mucho gusto, soy Remus, y este es Peter.

—Un placer, chicos.

—Nosotros nos vamos –interrumpió Peter—. Tomamos demasiado ahí sentados, solo espero no quedarme dormido antes de llegar a mi casa.

Remus dio una cabezada y palmeó la espalda del más pequeño.

—Ese imbécil melenudo siempre tiene que arruinar los planes. Se suponía que dormiríamos en su casa –siguió James alborotando aún más su cabello negro.

Peter se despidió con la inclinación de cabeza apartándose casi de inmediato, dejandole unas llaves a James en las manos. Remus se quedó unos segundos en su lugar, mirandolos con pena pero de repente semblante cambió a uno verdoso.

—Buena suerte –espetó antes de salir huyendo.

James volvió a gruñir observando el objeto en su mano.

—Creo que tu amigo iba a vomitar –murmuró Lily sin apartar la vista de los chicos que se alejaban.

—¿Remus? Es un maricón, siempre vomita. Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo cambiando de tema—, antes de que no me pueda sostener parado.

Lily asintió dándose cuenta de lo delicada de la situación, tomó sus cosas y con cortas palabras se despidió de sus amigas.

Ya era muy entrada la madrugada, el cielo estaba en su punto más oscuro y las calles estaban casi por completo desiertas. James la tomó del brazo para que no se tambaleara, guiándola hasta el lugar donde una motocicleta estaba estacionada, Lily se preguntó cómo es que nadie se la había robado a esas horas. Colocó las llaves en el contacto, y se calentó de observar como James se colocaba sobre la motocicleta y le pareció una de las imágenes más sexys que había presenciado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando sus piernas estiradas a ambos lados del vehículo, sus manos colocadas en el manubrio y su mirada en ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó con arrogancia.

Parpadeó varias veces. En ese estado de alcohol no era consciente del paso del tiempo, así que se avergonzó del posible tiempo que había gastado viéndolo.

—Eres un imbécil engreído –dijo ocasionando que James estallara en carcajadas.

—Anda, móntate.

Los ojos verdes fulminaron el rostro sonriente del chico.

—Por supuesto que no es una insinuación, pero de hecho sí. Puedes sentarte justo aquí –espetó señalando entre sus piernas.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una colleja antes de montarse a sus espaldas. Lo escuchó quejarse un rato, pero cuando alcanzaron el trafico Lily se sintió más relajada. No le daba buena espina estar en un lugar tan solitario, aunque no entendía porque la molestia de James por la motocicleta, no parecía tener problemas en conducirla. El único detalle que veía en desventaja aparte de que se congelaba hasta los huesos, era que no llevaban casco por lo que el aire directo en el rostro la estaba mareando demasiado rápido.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se aferró al torso de James con más fuerza con los ojos cerrados. El camino estaba siendo demasiado largo, se preguntó a donde se dirigía pero no quería abrir los ojos porque no quería vomitar como Remus. Se trató de concentrar en el calor que emanaba el chico, para permanecer cuerda hasta que llegaran a cualquiera que fuera su destino. Escuchó cuando James apagó el motor y solo entonces se permitió abrir los ojos. Estaban en el estacionamiento de su propio edificio, el cual nunca usaba ya que no tenía auto.

—Baja con cuidado –dijo James alzando su mano para que ella la tomara al bajar.

Una vez que los dos pies estuvieron en el suelo, sintió su mundo dar vueltas y se tuvo que doblar para soltar el contenido de su estómago. No se dio cuenta cuando James ya había puesto la patilla de la moto, y se acercaba a ella escandalizado.

—No debí darte ese porro. La primera vez me pasó igual –dijo sosteniéndola con sus brazos para que no cayera.

Lily le soltó un golpe, pero estaba tan mareada que apenas se sintió como una palmadita en el brazo. James la sostuvo hasta que había vaciado su estómago por completo, y cuando por fin terminó, la llevó en sus brazos a las escaleras que conducían hasta su piso. Escuchó las pisadas suaves del chico hasta que lo sintió forcejear para lograr abrir la puerta, esta cedió con un golpe sordo ocasionando que casi cayeran. James logró mantener el equilibrio y una vez que se logró cerrar la puerta Lily sintió como se dirigía a su habitación.

Lo último que supo fue que James la dejó suavemente sobre su cama, y apartaba un mechón de cabello sudado con gentileza. Un suave beso se depositó en su frente antes de quedarse completamente dormida.


	18. Un dolor inesperado

_¡Hola, chicas!_

 _Nuevamente estoy aquí con este capítulo recién salido del horno. Tengo que admitir que me ha costado un poco darle forma y todo empezó como un montón de ideas vagas que quería incorporar. Tal vez no pase muchas cosas importantes para la trama, pero sí indicios de algunos temas que teníamos un poquito olvidados._

 _Tengo que agradecer por sus maravillosos reviews, y favs y follows. Noto que hay nuevas lectoras, las invito a que animen a dejar un review para saber su opinión de la historia. Siempre respondo todo, así que podría aclararles algunas dudas. Para las hermosas que no tienen cuenta, las invito a que se creen una. Es bastante fácil, y solamente necesitan tener un correo electrónico. Con esto podré responder a sus hermosos reviews y además no se les pasará cuando suba nuevo capítulo._

 _Quería aprovechar el espacio para invitar a leer otro de mis fics que tengo en proceso "_ _ **La fierecilla domada**_ _", es bastante muy diferente a este, ya que trata un poco de comedia y es un tipo de lectura mucho más ligera. Ideal para pasar el rato, y está basado en la película 10 cosas que odio de ti. Ojalá le den la oportunidad de leerlo, me encantaría saber su opinión de una historia que es totalmente diferente a esta._

 _Sin nada más que decir por el momento, me retiro a escribir el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Un dolor inesperado**

— _Buenos días, James. Me pediste que te avisara cuando hubiera una asamblea y me acabo de enterar que el día de hoy se llevará acabo la cita mensual. Sé que no te has aparecido por el Banco en dos días pero deberías considerarlo…_ –cortó la nota de voz separando el móvil de su oreja.

En las últimas dos semanas había mejorado su complicidad con Emma, su asistente. Por fin la había convencido que lo llamara por su nombre y no le hablara de usted, porque el detalle solo lo hacía sentir más viejo. Aunque seguía portándose muy formal y educada, tenía que admitir que le gustaba más esa faceta, sentía que podían empatar muy bien.

James había tenido la firme decisión durante toda la mañana de no poner un pie en el banco. Se rehusaba completamente a seguir asistiendo a ese lugar donde su autoestima era golpeada tan severamente día tras día. Después de la reunión con los gerentes y directivos de la empresa, al siguiente lunes Charlus había aprovechado para reprimirlo por su actitud. Recriminándole el hecho de que había estado distraído, nada participativo y que además distraía a los demás con el sonido que emitía su móvil cada vez que jugaba tetra. James casi se había sentido furioso cuando no aprovechó el momento tan siquiera para recibir una pequeña felicitación por su presentación, o porque su departamento era uno de los que menos causaba problema, o quien sabe tal vez por el simple hecho que había sido de los pocos que habían llegado a la meta anual.

Gruñó mientras se ajustaba el traje que usaba ese día. La nota de voz de Emma había llegado un poco tarde, porque para entonces él ya había decidido que tenía un tiempo ausente y quería hacer acto de presencia. Las calles estaban heladas, sentía el frío colarse por sus pantalones de diseñador helándole hasta los huesos. El abrigo y la bufanda no eran suficientes, pero aun así sabía que al entrar al edificio tendría que despojarse de toda la ropa extra.

Tenía mucha ansiedad por la reunión de esa tarde, no podía controlar los temblores de cuerpo aunque no sabía si era solamente por el frío o realmente estaba más nervioso de lo que quería aceptar. Ese día tenía un plan, y era entrar a la reunión sí o sí. Antes no había tenido mucho interés por conocer lo que sucedía en las asambleas, pero en esta ocasión estaba muy interesado.

Después de la conversación que había tenido con Donald Duncan unas semanas atrás se había dado cuenta que tenía toda la razón. Antes no se había percatado de las decadencias que sufría la empresa desde algunos años. Siempre había estado demasiado ocupado siendo egoísta y pensando en sí mismo, como para darse cuenta que la empresa estaba pasando por una etapa difícil.

Charlus nunca lo mencionaba pero sabía que las acciones habían bajado su valor en un 30% en los últimos dos años, y que la baja del mercado auguraba que el siguiente año sería uno muy difícil, sobre todo para el sector financiero. James no quería preocuparse, pero realmente le interesaba porque estaban hablando de la empresa familiar. Aquella en la que su padre había dedicado sus mejores años, en la que varias generaciones atrás a él habían dedicado su tiempo y sus recursos en sacar adelante. Él no era experto en términos económicos, pero era consciente que no tenía nada que ver con los manejos de Charlus y el consejo de la empresa, sino que tenía todo que ver con el mercado y la situación del país. El brexit había golpeado con fuerza y tenía a todo el sector financiero temblando.

James no se sentía contento de decir que las cosas les estaban yendo mal, porque era lo último que quería. El hecho de que no lo involucraran en temas tan importantes de la empresa, cuando él tenía cerca del 15% de las acciones lo hacía sentir como un crío inútil. Le gustaría decir que era el accionista mayoritario, pero en ese momento nadie lo era, todas las decisiones se tomaban por medio de votaciones en las asambleas. Al momento de morir su padre que tenía el 35%, había pasado un 25% a él y el otro 10% a su madre, la cual no se involucraba en nada que tuviera que ver con la empresa. Mientras que Charlus tenía otro 30%, el cual solo había heredado el 15% pero con lo años había adquirido el resto por una suma bastante generosa.

Por el momento, James sabía que los Potter tenían solamente el 65% de las acciones totales, mientras que el resto estaba dividido entre cinco individuos que formaban parte del consejo. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera beneficioso, ya que debido a que él no formaba parte del consejo y su madre no participaba en las asambleas; Charlus tomaba las decisiones como accionista mayoritario, las cuales probablemente no ayudarían mucho a que la empresa saliera del hoyo en el que estaba.

James no quería preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. Era muy improbable que la empresa se desmoronara de un día para otro, pero quería tratar de hacer su parte. Había ido al banco esa tarde, con la única intención de asistir a la asamblea mensual que se llevaría a cabo ese día. Pero tal como había esperado, no le habían permitido entrar.

Ni siquiera había parado en su oficina y cargando con el pesado abrigo había atravesado el vestíbulo principal, en dirección a la sala donde solía reunirse el consejo. Se encontró con algunas personas que lo querían saludar, pero él simplemente se escabullía con una inclinación de cabeza. Normalmente era más educado pero en esa ocasión tenía mucha prisa.

Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que la puerta ya estaba cerrada, pero no dudó ni un segundo en tocar. Rápidamente la asistente de Charlus, Dianne se había acercado.

—Señor Potter, la reunión inició hace cinco minutos –anunció con una mueca desesperada por apartarlo. Seguramente se llevaría un buen regaño si hacía lo contrario.

—No hay problema, Dianne, soy parte de los accionistas –continuó con temple relajado sin dejar de llamar a la puerta.

—No creo que…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella salió Charlus con gesto molesto. Cerró la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas y masculló:

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Cómo que qué creo que estoy haciendo? Participaré en la asamblea.

Charlus se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

—Hijo, sabes perfectamente que no perteneces al consejo.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que lo había llamado 'hijo', pero aun así tomó el pomo de la puerta con la intención de abrirla. El brazo de Charlus fue más rápido y lo apartó con mirada amenazante.

—No estoy para juegos, James, esta reunión es muy importante.

Sin decir más ingresó a la sala cerrando la puerta en la cara del chico.

Estaba algo decepcionado por el hecho de que no le permitieran aportar y tomar decisiones en la empresa que por derecho le correspondía. Sus intenciones eran las mejores, y estaba harto de que nadie lo tomara enserio. Incluso Dianne parecía un poco incomoda, y aunque sabía que se trataba del heredero se sentía con la suficiente autoridad para obligarlo a apartarse de la puerta. Pero James era testarudo y no iba a permitir que lo siguieran humillando de aquella manera.

Siguió tocando la puerta por unos diez minutos más con la frente apoyada en la madera. Ya había lanzado el abrigo en una silla y cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente, no iban a abrir, decidió tomar la situación en sus manos. Tan terco como era, se había sentado en el suelo justo en la ranura donde podría escuchar la conversación. Estuvo ahí cerca de una hora tratando de entender lo que hablaban, pero apenas escuchaba susurros y se estaba dando por vencido porque todas las personas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando, pero a él ese tipo de cosas le importaban un comino.

—Señor Potter, el suelo está sucio –dijo Dianne la asistente de Charlus.

—No hay problema, encanto, existen las tintorerías –respondió con una sonrisa, ocasionando un sonrojo de parte de la mujer.

Regresó con su atención a la reunión, pero entonces escuchó pasos en su interior acercándose. Rápidamente se puso de pie y alcanzó a sacudir su pantalón antes de que abrieran la puerta. De esta salió Charlus acompañado de los cinco sujetos que a James no le agradaban para nada, eran bastante mayores y malhumorados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Charlus extrañado.

—Quiero saber que pasó en la asamblea.

Charlus se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio con gesto molesto, lanzó una mirada a su asistente y resignado le indicó con una mano la puerta de su despacho.

James sabía que a Dianne le esperaba una buena regañina, pero no le importaba que la despidieran, porque si eso había servido para que Charlus lo tomara en cuenta entonces había valido la pena.

Se dejó caer en el asiento frente al escritorio y se inclinó con interés a su tío, que ya se había sentado en su lugar.

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Charlus comenzó a mover el ratón de su portátil con gesto distraído y tecleó unas cuantas palabras.

—Empieza.

El hombre mayor suspiró y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla comenzó a hablar:

—Solamente de algunas medidas para combatir los efectos del brexit.

Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero le emocionaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era investigar un poco sobre el tema, no importaba las horas que tuviera que dedicarle para poder entender por completo. Para su desgracia, Charlus estaba especializado en Economía, lo que le hacía entender mejor lo que estaba pasando, pero James estaba decidido a involucrarse.

—¿Qué piensan hacer? –preguntó con genuino interés.

Charlus volvió a suspirar pero continuó escribiendo en el teclado. Le hizo una seña corta para que esperara, y después de unos minutos observando como el labio de su tío cada vez se fruncía más, por fin colocó ambas manos con un golpe sordo sobre el escritorio sobresaltándolo.

—¿Vas a hablar o no?

—¿De qué quieres hablar, James? No me hagas perder el tiempo en eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –masculló.

—Sabes perfectamente que no lo entenderías.

James alzó una ceja con desafío.

—Pruébame.

Charlus bufó y apartó la mirada del muchacho frente a él.

—No voy a perder el tiempo en eso, hijo, no puedo satisfacer tu curiosidad en este momento –concluyó—. Estoy muy ocupado, tengo una empresa que dirigir. Este es el mundo real, chico. Si no entiendes algo, puedes ir a preguntarle a Jeremy que también tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero estoy seguro que se dará un tiempo para explicarte tus inquietudes.

Ese era el tipo de actitudes que le hartaban de Charlus. La ironía con la que hablaba casi siempre, haciendo referencia que él sí tenía cosas reales de que ocuparse. James también tuviera que hacer si le dieran la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía humillado o furioso, no, en esta ocasión se sentía herido. Le lastimaba la actitud del hermano de su padre, que no lo creyera lo suficiente capaz para hacerse cargo de lo que su padre le había legado.

—Podría dirigirla por mí mismo, si me dejaras hacerlo.

Charlus soltó una carcajada irónica y ahora sí que desvió su atención a su sobrino.

—Mientras que no madurez, dudo mucho que puedas ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Esto no es un pasatiempos, hijo, si quieres entretenerte en algo puedes regresar a la escuela, salir con tus amigos y encargarte de los corazones rotos que has dejado por todo el banco. No podrías siquiera soportar una reunión con el consejo.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? –Masculló ofendido.- Por supuesto que podría, tengo el 25% de las acciones. Es un insulto que no me permitan participar en las asambleas, poseo casi la misma parte de la empresa que tú.

—El problema no soy yo, James, todo el consejo debe estar de acuerdo.

—Las decisiones se toman en base al porcentaje que les corresponda de la empresa, y casualmente tú tienes la mayor parte –dijo con una sonrisa irónica, llevando una mano a la barbilla—. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿No crees?

—¡No me faltes al respeto! –espetó el hombre mayor señalándolo con un dedo.

James soltó una risita y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deberías dejar que a las personas que sí nos interesa hacernos cargo, ese 25% que tienes ha quedado volando. No aportas y lo único que haces es tomar las utilidades en tu propio beneficio.

—Entiende que nunca cederé mis acciones. Mi padre me las heredó y cuando mi madre no esté con nosotros, tendré mayor porcentaje que tú, entonces veremos si realmente no tengo la madurez para hacerme cargo.

Se puso de pie sin decir nada, pero salió azotando la puerta. Estaba dolido y furioso. No era la primera vez que Charlus le insinuaba que cediera las acciones, un dato que su madre desconocía totalmente pero él no era un chismoso, así que procuraba mantenerse callado en ese aspecto.

—¿Todo bien, señor Potter? –preguntó Dianne que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio en el vestíbulo.

Gruñó como respuesta y atravesó como alma que lleva el diablo los pasillos hasta su oficina.

Debió haberse imaginado que algo así pasaría. Estaba herido, Charlus era un cabrón. Sabía que todo lo hacía por el bien de la empresa, tal vez era cierto lo que siempre decía y solo eran movimientos corporativos, pero se sentían tan personales que no podía evitarlo. Era humillante tener una gran parte de la empresa y no poder tomar decisiones de ningún tipo. Por tanto tiempo el consejo lo había manipulado para que hiciera lo que ellos querían, con la condición de que entonces podría formar parte y hacer uso de lo que su padre le legó. Aunque claro, no se podía quejar, porque sí tenía disposición de las utilidades, y la mitad de todas las propiedades le correspondían junto a su madre. Aun así, no se sentía dueño de nada. Era más bien un hombre adulto al que sus padres seguían viendo como un mocoso.

Estaba harto. Estaba cansado que no lo tomaran en cuenta para nada, en el fondo no se sentía como ellos se expresaban de él. No se sentía inmaduro, tal vez bromista, ocurrente y un poco busca pleitos, pero no inmaduro. Estaba centrado, aunque confundido.

—¡Esto es una mierda! –exclamó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba a su oficina.

Emma estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y se sorprendió al verlo. James no pudo dejar de notar que ese día usaba su cabello recogido en una elegante trenza y sus ojos, por alguna razón, lucían más expresivos que de costumbre.

—Buenas tardes –masculló con el ceño fruncido.

La chica parecía desconcertada, pero aun así se puso de pie y lo siguió al interior de la oficina.

James se dejó caer en su cómodo asiento detrás del escritorio, abrió la portátil y comenzó a mover el ratón con gesto distraído. Demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que sus ojos se estaban aguando. Lo notó cuando sintió una mano pequeña tomando la suya sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Emma con aquellos ojos expresando compasión.

—Sí, muy bien.

Trató de embozar una sonrisa pero lo único que logró hacer embozar una mueca extraña, talló sus ojos alejando cualquier rastro de humedad.

—¿No salió muy bien la reunión, verdad?

Suspiró y sintió su garganta seca. Se aclaró un poco y habló, aunque con la voz bastante más ronca de lo usual:

—Ni siquiera me permitieron entrar.

Notó las mejillas de su asistente colorearse de rosado, pero no le tomó importancia porque estaba demasiado descolocado. Bajó la mirada a la pequeña mano que aún seguía sosteniendo la suya, más grande y morena. Movió el pulgar para darle un poco de consuelo, pero James entrelazó los dedos dándole un suave apretón antes de alejarse.

—No te preocupes, esto ya ha pasado otras veces. Estoy acostumbrado.

No pudo permitirse seguir recibiendo esa mirada de compasión, así que nuevamente se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó mejor en su silla y tomó esa posición tan profesional que utilizaba a veces.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Novedades?

Emma tomó la misma actitud profesional usual, acomodándose en su silla. Bajó la vista a la libretita que estaba sobre sus piernas, y James aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarle los pechos como siempre lo hacía.

—Arnolf Smith salió de vacaciones, el señor Black lo llamó para un asunto personal que no quiso mencionar, Lily Evans también se comunicó…

Creyó que su corazón se había saltado un latido cuando escuchó lo último. Aquello lo desconcertó, y alzó la ceja, confundido.

—¿Lily? ¿Mencionó para que asunto?

La chica nuevamente vio la libretita, pero con un movimiento lento alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en los oscuros de James.

—Solo dijo que no había respondido sus llamadas en los últimos días.

Enterró sus manos en el cabello enfadado. Otro problema que había estado queriendo evitar. Tenía las últimas dos semanas sin hablar con la pelirroja que lo hacía sentir tantas cosas. Después de la noche en el club, había tenido que aceptar que lo que sentía por Lily no era una simple amistad. Ella le hacía sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo, creía ver el mundo pintado de mil colores y también de las tonalidades más oscuras. Ni siquiera podía cerrar sus ojos sin ver una piel blanca cubierta de pecas, no quería aceptarlo pero tenía las últimas noches soñando con la pelirroja. Al abrir los ojos, sentía un vacío en su estómago, al saber que no le pertenecía, que Lily nunca sería suya, y que ella no hacía más que verlo como un amigo.

Había decidido que no podía seguir exponiéndose a esa tortura. Su mente estaba totalmente carcomida con recuerdos de hermosos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Pero como el cobarde que era, no había podido dirigirle la palabra y decirle las cosas de frente. No quería decir que se alejaría de ella porque se había enamorado, cuando su regla principal siempre había sido evitar el amor. Había caído como un idiota, y le había hecho prometer que no se enamoraría de él. Que gran error. Aún más doloroso saber que la pelirroja había cumplido su palabra.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Emma estaba frente a él, estudiando sus expresiones faciales.

—Con que es ella.

Aquello sobresaltó a James, que nuevamente notó la presencia de su asistente.

—¿Eh?

—La mujer de la cual estás enamorado.

Trató de ignorar la sacudida que había sentido en su estómago al escuchar esas palabras, pero se limitó a embozar esa sonrisa picara suya.

—Solo somos amigos.

—Entonces ya veo el problema.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, y se lamentó por haber dejado la faceta profesional, porque entonces su asistente podía sentir el derecho de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales. Esa nunca había sido su intención, solo trataba de hacerla sentir más cómoda.

—¿Algo más? –preguntó señalando la libreta.

Emma dio una cabezada en respuesta.

—El señor Donald Duncan lo llamó.

No sabía que le sorprendía más, si la llamada de Lily o la de Duncan. Debía ser para tratar la propuesta que le había hecho. James aún no se sentía seguro de querer tomarle la palabra, de hecho no se sentía ni tantito cómodo con eso, pero en esos momentos en los que se encontraba tan furioso y herido con Charlus quería hacerlo. Tenía que saber cuál era el motivo de esa llamada tan misteriosa.

—Gracias.

Emma embozó una sonrisa que la hizo parecer más atractiva, ocasionando que fuera respondida por la de James. Quiso no haber notado el sonrojo que apareció, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al continuo nerviosismo de su asistente en su presencia. Esta se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, James aprovechó para mirarle el trasero. Para su sorpresa esta se giró antes de salir, clavando sus ojos azules en él.

—Señor Potter, no se lo tome a mal, pero ¿cómo es que siempre logra estar metido en problemas?

Lo desconcertó la afirmación. Emma era muy perspicaz y parecía siempre darse cuenta de las cosas aunque él no las dijera.

—¿Habilidad nata? Supongo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y esta vez su expresión cambió a una seria.

—Sé que no es mi asunto, pero le aconsejo que se cuide de la familia Duncan.

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, dejando a James completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¿Estás segura que no se quedó a dormir contigo? –preguntó Alice pasando los dedos por las diferentes telas del estante, en la tienda de ropa que estaban recorriendo.

—Completamente. Cuando abrí los ojos no había un solo rastro de él –masculló Lily con la frente arrugada—. Dejó un vaso con agua y una aspirina al lado de mi cama.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial pasando una tarde divertida. Las navidades ya estaban cerca y habían decido tomar un tiempo libre para hacer las compras de la época. Había muchas ofertas y la tienda estaba atestada de gente.

Lily tenía tanto tiempo que no hacía cosas cotidianas como ir al cine o comprar ropa, que ese día aprovechando la maravillosa tarde que tenía libre, no dudó en invitar a su mejor amiga. Alice no era de hacerse del rogar, y su trabajo solo era por las mañanas así que todas las tardes las pasaba aburrida en su departamento.

La única razón de salir a distraerse, no era solamente porque quería comprar los presentes sino porque le apetecía hablar sobre un tema que la tenía un poco inquieta y todo tenía que ver sobre James.

—Le llamé primero al móvil y no me contestó, pero cuando le llamé al banco me dijeron que no estaba.

La pelinegra se llevó la mano a la barbilla y con el ceño fruncido, sacó un vestido rojo colgando de su gancho.

—¿Debería preocuparme? –murmuró Lily con mirada triste.

Alice se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba bastante decaída desde que se encontraron unas horas atrás. Ya habían recorrido varias tiendas comprando regalos navideños, compraron unos batidos y Lily no había hecho otra cosa que hablar de James.

—No creo que tengas ningún motivo. Esa noche no fue tuya, fue de Marlenne, se llevó al más sensual de los chicos y no puedes culparla por haber pasado una buena noche.

—No la culpo. Sí, Sirius es muy guapo pero no puedes negar que James es encantador –dijo Lily sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su amigo.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de las prendas. Colocó una falda sobre las caderas de la pelirroja y volvió a asentir.

—Te quedaría bien.

—¡Alice!

—¡No sé! –Gruñó la aludida colocando la falda nuevamente en su lugar—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber por qué te ha estado evitando.

—¡Tengo dos semanas sin verlo! Me manda un mensaje cada dos o tres días y solo para decir que ha estado ocupado.

—Bueno, sus motivos debe de tener. Tal vez es cierto y ha estado ocupado las pasadas dos semanas.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó una de las estanterías.

—Él nunca está ocupado. No va a trabajar tres o cuatro días a la semana, y el resto del tiempo se la pasa jugando videojuegos, haciendo deporte o saliendo con sus amigos.

—Tal vez solo está relajándose.

—¡Conmigo es con quién se relaja! ¿Y si está relajándose con otra mujer? –murmuró Lily lo último cambiando su actitud testaruda o una mucho más insegura.

Alice rápidamente clavó los ojos en su amiga y trató de consolarla con un gesto maternal. No era el lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero podía ver la debilidad de la pelirroja así que le dio un tierno abrazo.

—Tienes que ser consciente que este tipo de cosas pueden pasar. James es un hombre joven, guapo, adinerado y soltero. Lo que tiene contigo no es nada formal y sabes que en cualquier momento puede elegir tener una pareja.

Lily se aferró más fuerte a Alice dejando salir una pequeña sacudida de su cuerpo.

—No quiero. Lo quiero solo para mí.

Lily sintió en su cuello un suspiro y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con Alice sonriéndole de esa manera tan dulce que tenía.

—Me pregunto si llegará el día en que te des cuenta –su voz tenía un matiz de ternura y a Lily no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿De qué hablas? –preguntó desconcertada, elevando las cejas.

—¿Cómo que de qué? Te enamoraste de James.

—No…

—¡No te atrevas a negarlo! –La interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.— No te has dado cuenta pero ya ni siquiera hablas de Kurt. Lo único que sale de tu boca siempre es James hizo esto, James dijo, James piensa, James, James y James.

—Es mi mejor amigo –aclaró.

Alice suspiró perdiendo la paciencia.

—Eso no quiere decir que no puedes sentir cosas por él.

—Claro que no, James es maravilloso. Simplemente que no estoy lista para tener ningún tipo de relación, acabo de salir de un compromiso por seis años con Kurt.

Alice la miró con comprensión.

Agradeció de tener una amiga como la pelinegra, siempre le hacía ver las cosas que antes no había notado y se preocupaba por ella. Lily estaba segura de no querer tener ninguna relación que implicara compromiso, no estaba lista. Era un alma libre que había estado oprimida por tanto tiempo que lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar de esa libertad, quería besar a James, acostarse con él y pasar el tiempo juntos divirtiéndose. Escuchando sus terribles bromas, embriagarse por su aroma masculino y poniendo especial atención a esa voz tan ronca que le ponía tanto. Quería disfrutarlo, de todas las maneras en las que su libertad se lo permitía.

Kurt se había ido aquella noche del club, le había pedido perdón un millón de veces e incluso había mandado rosas a su departamento. Lily odiaba las rosas, el aroma le daba náuseas y ni siquiera las consideraba agradables a la vista, sin embargo, su ex no sabía que ella lo único que hacía era tirarlas a la basura. Se había molestado tanto con él, que había dejado de responder sus mensajes, las llamadas ya no las contestaba y como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kurt tenía los últimos tres días sin tratar de contactarla.

Le dio un sorbo al batido que aún no se había terminado y siguió con la mirada a Alice que se dirigía a los probadores. Agradeció el silencio que le brindó su ausencia, y sabía que la principal razón de dejarla sola no era solamente por el vestido que llevaba en sus manos. Quería darle tiempo para pensar, pensar en la tormentosa relación que había tenido con Kurt y la amistad tan saludable que tenía con James.

Suspiró. Ambos eran tan diferentes. Les tenía un gran cariño, pero de una manera tan opuesta. Con Kurt se sentía obligada a tener sentimientos por todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, era imposible no sentir afecto después de seis años, habían pasado por tanto. Por otro lado, James se lo había ganado a pulso, en pocos meses había logrado convertirse en su mejor amigo, habían compartido una complicidad que no tenía con nadie. James era especial, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Lo que había iniciado como encuentros meramente sexuales, dio un giro inesperado convirtiéndose en la relación que más valoraba en esos momentos. No quería alejarse de él, y no quería que nadie ocupara su lugar.

Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que el chico estuviera compartiendo esos momentos con alguien más. Solo recordar las arpías de las hermanas Duncan le ponía de mal humor. Era consciente que seguramente James había tenido muchas amantes en el pasado, pero en ese momento la que tenía el derecho era ella. Ella y nadie más.

—¿Lily? –la sobresaltó una voz.

Se giró en la dirección que la llamaban y se encontró con una cara conocida. Apartó la pajilla de sus labios con gesto asombrado.

—¿Kate?

La muchacha de largo cabello negro le sonrió y cortaron la distancia para darse un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Exclamó Kate apretándola contra su cuerpo. — No tenía idea que vivías en Londres.

—Regresé aquí después de terminar la escuela.

La pelirroja dio una sacudida de cabeza, y se alejó pero dando un pequeño brinco. Demostrando que no podía con la emoción de encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia. Kate había sido su mejor amiga cuando vivía con sus padres y hermana. Durante su época en la que había decidido asistir a una universidad lejana, se habían distanciado y en ese entonces, Lily solo regresaba en vacaciones a la casa de sus padres por lo que no se habían visto en un largo tiempo. Después de que Lily terminó la universidad, y Kurt ya estaba acomodado en su trabajo en el banco, decidió regresar a su lugar de origen e intentar construir su patrimonio. Lamentablemente unos años después, sus padres habían fallecido y Lily había tenido una discusión con su hermana Petunia que terminó por destruir completamente la relación, apartándose totalmente del barrio donde había crecido.

—¿También vives aquí? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

—En realidad vivo en Surrey pero vine a buscar el vestido.

—¿El vestido?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco, y le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa.

—¡No bromees! Sabes que soy dama de la boda de Petunia.

—¿Q-qué?

El semblante de Lily cambió completamente. La alegría por encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia, se había esfumado y solo fue remplazado por un gran vacío en su interior. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de que unas lágrimas furiosas no se escaparan. Kate la observó asombrada y también cambió su expresión a una confundida.

—Lo siento.

—¿Petunia se va a casar? –Preguntó con la voz rota. — ¿Cuándo?

—A principios del próximo año –respondió Kate mirando de soslayo a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien. — ¿De verdad no sabías?

Lily se llevó una mano al cabello desordenándolo y le dio otro sorbo al batido.

—Con Petunia tenemos más de un año sin hablarnos, desde que mis padres fallecieron salimos en malos términos.

—No tenía idea –murmuró Kate tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos—. Lo siento mucho, no quise causarte un mal trago.

—No te preocupes. En algún momento me tenía que enterar que mi hermana se iba a casar, y no tuvo la gentileza de invitarme.

Kate la miró con lástima, y Lily se dio cuenta que ese era el tipo de miradas que odiaba, de compasión. No tenía por qué haberla, le dolía la distancia con su única hermana pero más le lastimaba pensar en el motivo por el cual habían discutido.

Suspiró y le dio otro sorbo al batido queriendo que la tragara la tierra. De repente no se sintió bien, el vacío en su estómago se estaba volviendo doloroso y solo quería largarse de ese lugar. Como si el universo estuviera a su favor, en ese momento Alice abandonó el probador y Lily pudo girarse a Kate.

—Tengo que irme, pero promete que nos mantendremos en contacto.

—¡Por supuesto! –Cambió su expresión Kate a una mucho más alegre y sacó su móvil para guardar el número de la pelirroja.

Después de intercambiar números, Lily se acercó a Alice que estaba haciendo fila para pagar el vestido que se había probado. Alice la miró preocupada, pero no hizo más preguntas mientras observaba como las dos chicas se despedían con un movimiento de manos a la distancia.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era esa? –preguntó avanzando en la fila.

—Kate. Era nuestra vecina cuando era niña, fue mi mejor amiga por un tiempo pero ahora es de Petunia.

—¿Petunia?

Lily asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. Quería que no le afectara la nueva información que había obtenido de su hermana después de tanto tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo. Si antes ya estaba sensible por las acciones de James en ese momento sentía que en cualquier momento se podría derrumbar.

—Quiero irme. Te espero en el estacionamiento.

No espero a que su amiga respondiera, tomó las bolsas de compras que había hecho anteriormente y se dirigió a la salida del local. En el caminó tiró el recipiente del batido que ya se había terminado, casi corriendo salió del centro comercial y cuando llegó al auto de Alice se recargó en una de las puertas. Para entonces las lágrimas ya habían aguado sus ojos, y caían sin control por sus mejillas.

Lily odiaba llorar, odiaba cuando se derrumbaba y se sentía tan débil como en ese momento. La noticia de la boda de Petunia le había llegado directo a su corazón, porque antes no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la odiaba su hermana mayor. En ese momento, enterándose que la había excluido del día más importante de su vida, Lily pudo percibir que Petunia no tenía la mínima intensión de arreglar las cosas entre ellas. No podía creer que no sintiera la necesidad de incluir a su único familiar en su casamiento y eso lastimaba a Lily. No, no la lastimaba simplemente. Le dolía el corazón, le dolían los huesos, le dolía el cuerpo, y su esencia completa.

Dejó escapar un sollozo, pero se mordió los labios para no permitirse mostrar su debilidad. Su cuerpo temblaba, y debía calmarse. No quería que Alice la viera en ese estado, no quería que nadie la viera así. Ni siquiera un extraño curioso que pasara por ahí. No. No se lo permitiría. No permitiría que Petunia destruyera su estabilidad. Aunque le doliera en el alma el rechazo de su hermana.


	19. Flor de loto

_¡Hi, girls!_

 _¡Estoy de vuelta! Con esta mega sorpresa para ustedes. Anteriormente les había comentado que no se acostumbraran a los capítulos largos, pero creo que últimamente estoy sufriendo de incapacidad para sintetizar, además si cortara este capítulo en dos no tendría ningún sentido... Está larguito como les gusta, con casi 9000 palabras y espero, un poco más movido que el capítulo anterior de transición._

 _Antes también les había comentado que al fic le quedaban pocos capítulos, es verdad, les aviso para que se vayan preparando mentalmente, a este fic no le quedan más de 10 capítulos. Pero como tampoco quiero tristezas por aquí, sepan que tengo un par de planes en puerta de posibles fics que creo que les gustarán, como siempre, es un universo alterno, tratando de salirme de los clichés. Este fic ha sido toda una aventura, llena de retos diferentes y me siento muy orgullosa de lo que hemos logrado juntas. Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que tengo escribiendo fanfic, fui nominada a los Amortenia Awards, en la categoría de mejor Long Fic Universo Alterno. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo porque sin ustedes y sus maravillosos reviews no podría sentirme tan motivada con esta historia. MIL, MIL GRACIAS._

 _Por otro lado, sé que he estado actualizando demasiado rápido y seguramente muchas de ustedes aún no se ponen al corriente con las actualizaciones. Por eso he decidido esperar un poquito más entre capítulo y capítulo, porque estaba subiendo uno a la semana. Esperaré mínimo diez días de aquí en adelante para que todo mundo se pueda poner al corriente. SIEMPRE leo todo, y contesto todos los reviews de las personitas que tienen cuenta, así que sí, me doy cuenta cuando una hermosa me falta, así que la única manera de saber que ya todo mundo lo leyó es dejando sus hermosos comentarios c: Piensen que a ustedes solo les lleva dos minutos y a mí horas de inspiración._

 _Sin nada más que agregar: ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Flor de loto**

James dejó el auricular sobre el teléfono fijo de su oficina, refunfuñando. Acababa de tener una llamada con Duncan que lo había dejado pensando en mil cosas. Sabía que el motivo de que lo había contactado directamente al banco, era porque estaba desesperado por que tomara una decisión. Sin embargo, no quería apresurarse sin estar seguro de lo que haría.

Seguramente Duncan había pensado que él era el flanco más fácil, y que por el rechazo de su familia cedería sin dar batalla. En ese momento se daba cuenta que lo habían malinterpretado toda su vida, nadie lo conocía, y no podía culpar a Duncan por no hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera su propia familia tenía la oportunidad de decir lo contrario. Para su desgracia, lo había interpretado como uno más del montón, y James sabía perfectamente que él era diferente.

James no era fácilmente influenciable, por el contrario, decidido y seguro de sí mismo. ¿Desleal? Para nada, tenía un corazón honesto y fiel hacia su familia, pese a las condiciones. ¿Estaba harto? Sí, estaba cansado que no lo creyeran digno, pero de eso a traicionar a su familia había una gran diferencia. Sentía un gran respeto por la memoria de su padre, un amor inigualable por su madre y aunque la mayoría de las veces detestaba a Charlus, tampoco podía negar que tenía un fuerte sentimiento de empatía por él.

Negó con la cabeza mirando el teléfono que había colgado hacia unos minutos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

Duncan había utilizado la llamada una vez más para hablarle de sus fortalezas, de como el consejo no aprovechaba todo su potencial y lo beneficioso que resultaría tener un elemento como él para Duncan Financial. James ya había entendido que su papel en esa empresa, era simplemente ser el espía. El soplón que hablara de todos los secretos que tenía la empresa de su familia, para que la competencia pudiera aprovecharse de eso.

James no era lo suficiente idiota para no darse cuenta del detalle. Su decisión no radicaba en que si creía las palabras de Duncan o no, sino más bien en si prefería darle su merecido a Charlus. Por un lado, el 25% de la empresa seguía siendo suyo y en un futuro tendría el 35%, lo que lo haría el accionista mayoritario de la empresa. ¿Tendría el estómago para afectar al patrimonio que heredaría en un futuro?

Pese a la terquedad del consejo en no dejarlo participar en las asambleas. En algún momento tendrían que dejarlo formar parte. Ese era el pensamiento que lo acompañaba en cada momento, él era terco y no dejaría de insistir hasta que lograra lo que quería. Por un lado, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no, pero aquello nada tenía que ver con su arrogancia. Era cuestión de orgullo, de no dejarse pisotear por nadie.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que Duncan tenía razón en un aspecto. Solo uno. Tal vez las finanzas no era lo suyo, como había atinado a decir el hombre en aquella reunión oculta en Manor unas semanas atrás. No sabía si solo había sido una suposición o se le ocurrió en el momento, pero definitivamente había dado en el clavo.

Él no estaba hecho para estar sentado detrás de un escritorio, con un montón de papeles y analizando información. No era tan analítico como siempre había querido pensar. Podía interpretarlo, pero para llegar a una conclusión certera tenía que llevar un largo proceso, en el que el principal reto era llegar a concentrarse. Por lo regular solía dar vueltas por su oficina tratando de leer los informes, se paraba y sentaba cientos de veces, salía al baño otro par y se levantaba por té cada tres minutos.

Durante la presentación con los gerentes y directivos se había dado cuenta que efectivamente, lo había hecho bien. No solo eso, lo había disfrutado. Había salido todo de una manera tan natural y había agradado tanto al público presente, que se habían acercado a felicitarlo, a pesar de que no tenían por qué hacerlo. James se sintió tan orgulloso de sí mismo, que un día se encontró leyendo técnicas para mejorar sus aptitudes de comunicación.

No se sentía orgulloso de decir que no era un lector ávido, pero de vez en cuando se tomaba la molestia de indagar en temas que le interesaban. No recordaba la última vez que había metido la cabeza en un libro del mercado bursátil o de los factores económicos que afectaban el país, quizá desde que terminó el posgrado. Pero sí que se sentía orgulloso de decir que las últimas semanas que había estado tan apartado del ojo público, había dedicado más tiempo del que debería a adquirir libros sobre Relaciones Públicas, Marketing y Publicidad. Se los había devorado en unos días y le había dado una nueva perspectiva de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo laboral.

El problema no eran las finanzas de la empresa, sino la manera en que ese sector trataba al mercado. James tenía la firme creencia que la solución no era subir los intereses, sino ofrecerle al cliente un valor agregado. Hasta el mismo se podía dar cuenta que Duncan Financial tenía una mejor cartera de clientes gracias a las ventajas que ofrecía en las amortizaciones y la tasa de interés tan baja que manejaban, apenas por encima de la TIR. James no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que después de la asamblea de unos días atrás, los contratos y la publicidad habían cambiado con una tasa de interés más alta. Aquello no era beneficioso, y él podría dar su punto de vista, aportando lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas, pero el consejo no le permitía siquiera asistir a las reuniones.

Desde entonces, Duncan no había dejado de llamar y James, como terco que era, no había faltado un solo día al banco. Aunque se encerraba para leer sus preciados libros o desquitarse un poco con League of Legends, apodado cariñosamente como LOL, un juego que había descargado en su portátil. Nadie sabía, además de Emma, que realmente lo único que hacía era acto de presencia. Cuando recién inició en el departamento dos años atrás, había hecho una reingeniería repartiendo actividades y capacitando correctamente el personal que dependía de él. Lo que siempre le había dado la ventaja para faltar cuanto se le diera la gana, claro que esto, para Charlus era un acto de rebeldía. Su departamento se movía continuamente, sin necesidad de su presencia, lo que le hacía darse cuenta que no era un pésimo líder como todos pensaban.

Estaba por iniciar una partida de LOL en línea cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Debía ser algo importante, porque su asistente sabía perfectamente que no estaba _trabajando_ como tal. Escondió los auriculares en un cajón y murmuró un "adelante". Le sorprendió darse cuenta que no se trataba de Emma, sino era nadie más que su madre.

Estaba algo sorprendido, pero aun así se puso de pie para recibirla. Llevaba uno de esos trajes sastre costoso con unos increíbles tacones que la hacían casi rozar su estatura.

—¡Madre! –exclamó dándole un abrazo.

La mujer se aferró a los hombros de su hijo y le plantó un beso bastante sonoro en la mejilla.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Sorprendido, a decir verdad.

Eufemia frunció el ceño y James no tuvo otra opción que sonreír, ese gesto siempre le había parecido adorable.

—La que debería de estar sorprendida de verte soy yo, siempre que me doy una vuelta por aquí jamás te encuentras en el banco.

Los acusadores ojos idénticos a los suyos lo miraron de arriba abajo, buscando algún indicio de que no era real. James soltó una risa por la actitud tan usual de su madre.

—Supongo que tuviste suerte.

Eufemia negó con la cabeza como diciendo "no tienes remedio".

—Enserio, madre, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –dijo volviendo a sentarse en su silla, mientras que la mujer que le dio la vida se sentaba frente a él.

—No te veo desde que terminó la convención semanas atrás. No has aparecido por casa y jamás tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de lo que pasó allá.

James puso los ojos en blanco sin importarle que su madre lo reprendiera. Tenía razón, no se había aparecido por la casa de sus padres por el simple hecho de que no quería toparse con Charlus, por supuesto que eso no se lo diría.

—He estado ocupado.

—Ya veo que sí –sonrió la mujer observando una pila de libros que estaban sobre el escritorio.— No sabía de tu interés por la lectura.

—Es nuevo, últimamente me he interesado por estos temas.

—Me alegro.

Eufemía embozó una sonrisa aún más amplia y se inclinó sobre el escritorio tomando la barbilla de su hijo que se quedó paralizado.

—Te ves muy guapo.

—¡Madre! –protestó alejando la mano que lo aprisionaba, pero aun así no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo. Un gesto que no era usual en su persona—. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Se puso de pie con el único propósito de alejarse de la inesperada visita de su madre que lo estaba abrumando. Se acercó al pequeño estante donde almacenaba tazas, una cafetera para obtener agua caliente y un montón de sobres con infusiones diferentes.

—No.

La ignoró y vació un poco de agua caliente en dos tazas, las acercó al escritorio junto al azúcar.

—Quédate quieto, solo quiero hablar.

James se dio cuenta que no se había sentado de nuevo y rodeaba el escritorio con la taza en las manos. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero obviando el hecho de que no quería encontrase con Charlus, también había evitado a su madre porque no quería hablar de la debilidad que había mostrado ese día. El único evento del día que no quería recordar, porque después de eso la había pasado bastante bien en compañía de Lily.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas al lado de su madre y esta aprovechó para quitarle la taza de las manos, la dejó sobre el escritorio y apretó con fuerza las manos de su hijo.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste ese día –comenzó la mujer mirándolo con dulzura.

—Dije muchas cosas ese día…

—Hablaste del hecho de quitarte las empresas de tu padre.

Los ojos castaños de James brincaron de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algún distractor. Pero su madre lo conocía bien, tronó sus dedos frente a su rostro captando nuevamente su atención.

—Siempre fuiste un chico muy especial, James. Desde que te detectaron TDAH supe que serías todo un reto, pero no por el hecho de que seas diferente significa que te quitaremos lo que te mereces.

Una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro joven y Eufemia apretó con más fuerza sus dedos.

—Charlus no parece pensar lo mismo. Sigue viendo a ese niño que no se podía controlar a sí mismo, pero las cosas ahora son diferentes, madre. Crecí, maduré y no actúo de la manera en que lo hacía antes.

Su madre suspiró con resignación.

—¿De verdad piensas que cambiaremos de opinión y convertiremos a Jeremy en el heredero?

James soltó una carcajada irónica, poniéndose de pie y soltándose del agarre de su madre.

—Siempre me han dejado claro que él es el inteligente de la familia, mientras que yo soy el desorientado. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?

—James, el testamento de tu padre fue muy claro. Por más que Charlus quiera hacer lo que sea, eso no se puede cambiar, a no ser que sea tu decisión ceder tu porcentaje de acciones.

Volvió a reír de manera irónica pero esta vez más prolongada. Eufemia esperó pacientemente que terminara, se acercó con paso lento y lo miró con ternura.

—Tú eres mi niño, siempre serás mi consentido y estaré de acuerdo en lo que decidas hacer –dijo con voz suave—. Si piensas que lo mejor es ceder, yo te apoyo, y si crees que puedes cargar con el peso de esa responsabilidad, entonces también estaré a tu lado. Lo único que quiero, es que no pienses ni por un momento que yo estoy de acuerdo en las decisiones empresariales que toma Charlus. Tú eres mi hijo, y estás por encima de cualquier corporativo.

James se quedó muy sorprendido por las palabras de su madre. En el momento en que ingresó a su oficina, no esperaba que ese fuera el motivo por el que lo estaba buscando. Imaginó que lo reprimiría por su actitud y por haberlos hecho quedar en vergüenza, como era usual. Pero por el contrario, había portado ese lado maternal que tanto la caracterizaba. Eufemia no se distinguía por ser una madre que defendía a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, pero tal vez aquel día la había marcado más de lo que él pensaba. Quizá sus palabras si habían tenido algún efecto en ella, y no podía estar más contento del giro que habían tomado las cosas.

—Además te tiene que quedar clara una cosa –agregó con la voz entrecortada, entonces fue cuando James se dio cuenta que su madre estaba llorando—, el TDAH nunca ha definido tu capacidad intelectual, tú eres muy inteligente, más incluso que Jeremy y me reprimo a mí misma, por haberte hecho creer todo este tiempo que solo eras una cara bonita. Podrás lograr lo que te propongas, porque tienes las posibilidades de hacer cosas más grandes que tu padre. Recuerda eso, mi cielo –dijo lo último envolviendo en un abrazo a su único hijo.

James se dejó consentir por los brazos de su madre. Recordó como cuando era niño había estado tan unido a ella, y había padecido ese apego incondicional a esa mujer. La manera en que sus abrazos siempre lo habían reconfortado y el sonido de su corazón lo relajaban. Suspiró. La quería como a nadie en el mundo.

—Te amo, James, eres lo más importante de mi vida.

—Yo también te amo –susurró en su oído.

Ahí en esa posición, cuando era mucho más grande que la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos, a pesar de todo se sintió como un niño pequeño. No quería separarse nunca de ahí, una sensación cálida llenaba su estomago y le encantaba.

Durante todo el inicio de su infancia había sido mimado y consentido por su madre, pero no fue hasta que cumplió siete años y después de la muerte de su padre que había tenido largas sesiones con terapeutas debido a su comportamiento. En un principio creían que la pérdida de la figura patera era el motivo de su rebeldía y descontrol, por supuesto que lo había afectado, pero no de la manera en que todos creían, pues él era muy pequeño y no alcanzaba a comprender la situación. Después de estudios y análisis de comportamiento habían concluido que padecía Trastorno de Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad. Fue a partir de ahí que comenzaron los verdaderos problemas, tuvo que ser medicado y asistir a terapias psicológicas semanales.

Él no se sentía distinto, era solo un niño de siete años que quería jugar fútbol con sus amigos; sí, hablaba bastante rápido, no podía estarse quieto y siempre se metía en problemas.

Eventualmente se dio cuenta que todos se portaban diferente con él que con el resto de los niños de su edad, asistía a clases especiales, su madre no lo dejaba ir a pasar las tardes con sus amigos, y el comportamiento cariñoso y mimado había sido remplazado por uno estricto que no lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra. Por lo que el mayor daño psicológico vino cuando notó que era diferente a los demás. James sabía que en la actualidad era un trastorno bastante común en los niños modernos, pero cuando él era pequeño no era algo usual, y lo trataban como si estuviera enfermo.

Recordaba como lo habían expulsado de diferentes escuelas por su comportamiento impulsivo, y como había recibido numerosos regaños y castigos por parte de su madre. Durante esa etapa en la que Eufemia se encontraba sola criando a un pequeño con TDAH y por sugerencia de los terapeutas, James necesitaba una figura paterna que lo guiara en el camino. Por eso, su madre pensó que era buena idea que se acercara a su tío Charlus, para sentirse identificado con alguien. Lo que empezó como un deseo de ayudar a su único hijo, terminó en un enamoramiento por parte de ambos que afectó más a James de lo que podría beneficiarlo. Charlus era muy estricto y lo regañaba contantemente, perdiendo la paciencia en solo unos minutos. Lo que él no entendía, era que no era su culpa, James simplemente no se podía controlar a sí mismo. Por más que lo intentará, era imposible mantenerse quieto por más de diez minutos.

Cuando James cruzó a su adolescencia, su trastorno lo había hecho ser popular y divertido para sus amigos, con Sirius pasaban tardes cometiendo estupideces. Repudiaba la escuela, no le ponía más esfuerzo del necesario a las tareas y salía mucho por las noches, para entonces ya se había negado a las terapias pero seguía medicándose la mayoría del tiempo. Su comportamiento lo había hecho ser la vergüenza de la familia, pero en aquel entonces no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se guiaba por sus instintos y cuando sus amigos le aplaudían las estupideces se hacía sentir más seguro de si mismo. Por supuesto que aquello desencadenaba más problemas familiares, terapias para control de ira y una inscripción en lecciones de box.

Su terapeuta le había dicho que el 50% de los casos de TDAH infantil podría curarse al pasar a la etapa adulta. No había sido el caso de James, pero después de pasar los quince años los síntomas fueran disminuyendo gradualmente. No se podía decir que estaba curado, pero sí que estaba controlado. Le habían quedado ciertas secuelas, seguía siendo más inquieto que la mayoría y le costaba concentrarse en diversas situaciones. Los únicos momentos en que seguían perdiendo el control, era cuando tocaban temas de la empresa de su padre. En esos momentos no tenía poder, y su comportamiento impulsivo y agresivo volvía. Sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo lograba controlarse a sí mismo y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Sin embargo, Charlus se había quedado estancado en su etapa de rebeldía y jamás le había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle que las cosas eran diferentes. No le tenía confianza, no se sentía seguro de dejar en sus manos todo lo que su familia había construido por generaciones. James tenía que estar de acuerdo en ese aspecto, si fuera al revés, tal vez hubiera actuado de esa manera por un tiempo, pero estaba segura de que eventualmente le habría dado la oportunidad de probar que la madurez se había hecho cargo de él. Además, durante toda su juventud había tratado de demostrar que era digno, y era realmente doloroso darse cuenta que no había valido la pena

En ese punto de su vida, James se sentía seguro de querer asumir un cargo más elevado. Podía con la responsabilidad y lo sabía. Podía aportar cosas para mejorar la empresa y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Casi pedía a gritos un poco más de confianza, y que se borraran de la cabeza todos esos años. Por eso, al escuchar las palabras de su madre se sentía liberado, era como si el yugo del TDAH hubiera sido eliminado de repente, estaba motivado y con fuerza para hacer lo que se propusiera.

* * *

Lily atravesó la calle con paso rápido, se dirigía hacia las escalerillas que la llevarían a la entrada principal de England Finance Bank. Esa misma tarde había recibido una llamada del banco en cuestión, diciéndole que habían autorizado el crédito para su automóvil. De más está decir que estaba muy sorprendida, ya que no había hecho ningún movimiento y ya se había resignado a que no tendría un auto en un buen tiempo.

De repente entendió que todo había sido obra de James. Seguramente ya no había encontrado otra manera de tomarle el pelo, y se había tenido que resignar a que no había ninguna razón para retener el trámite. No sabía si sentirse contenta o no, porque tenía más de tres semanas que no tenía comunicación con el muchacho, por lo que esa llamada la había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Sería un pretexto para verla? Dudaba mucho que James no tuviera los pantalones suficientes para llamarla directamente y decirle que se vieran. Además, todo había sido directamente con Arnolf Smith, el tipo que la había atendido meses atrás en aquella visita. En la llamada telefónica le dijeron que buscara directamente al susodicho, pero aun así se sentía muy confundida.

Atravesó el vestíbulo conocido mirando para todos lados, rogando con no encontrarse con Kurt, aunque sabía de antemano que su ex no trabajaba en esa parte del edificio. Lo había estado evitando como la peste, aunque él había insistido y reanudó su etapa de acoso, Lily no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que ya conocía, le sorprendió encontrarse con una secretaria que no había visto la anterior vez. Esta estaba sentada en un escritorio que antes estaba vacío, justo fuera de la oficina que sabía pertenecía a James.

—Buenas tardes –murmuró.

La chica embozó una sonrisa y la miró con unos ojos azules lo suficientemente claros para hacerla sentir incomoda.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Lily trató de sonreír también, pero ya sospechaba de quién se trataba y no le daba buena espina el hecho de que fuera considerablemente atractiva. ¿Ese sería el motivo por el cual James no la había llamado en tres semanas?

—Tengo una cita con el señor Smith.

La chica formó una O con sus labios, y después pasó la vista por todo su escritorio como si buscara algo.

—Lo siento mucho, el señor Smith salió de vacaciones hace poco y no regresará hasta la próxima semana. ¿Para qué asunto lo necesitaba? Veré si nuestro gerente está disponible para atenderla.

—Un préstamo.

En ese momento y después de haber estado frente a ese tipo de mujer tan exótica frente a ella, ya no se sentía con los mejores ánimos de enfrentarse a James. Aunque era consciente que debía hacerlo para saber que pasaba, no se habría podido imaginar una mejor manera de abordarlo. Si la asistente la dejaba ingresar a su oficina, no tendría ninguna escapatoria para evitarlo y tendrían que hablar.

La chica levantó el auricular y marcó el número de una extensión. Le lanzó una sonrisa mientras esperaba que tomaran la llamada, de repente escuchó una voz respondiendo del otro lado del teléfono, y sintió una pequeña sacudida en su estómago.

—Una cliente de Arnolf está aquí, ¿podría recibirla? –Murmuró en voz baja y una sonrisa soñadora, pendiente de la voz de su jefe—. De acuerdo.

Colgó el auricular y levantó la vista. Esa actitud tan amistosa ya estaba por colmarle la paciencia a Lily.

—La atenderá, puede pasar, por favor.

Señaló la puerta que estaba a su derecha y Lily no tuvo el detalle de agradecerle, ni siquiera sentía simpatía por aquella chica, que para su mayor molestia lucía muy joven para trabajar en ese lugar.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y cuando miró al interior, no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir a un James con los pies sobre el escritorio tecleando en su móvil a toda velocidad.

—Hola –murmuró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Él ni siquiera había notado su presencia, porque levantó la vista y su cara se convirtió en un poema. Tenía tantos días que no lo veía y estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con él que la sacudida de su estómago se intensificó. No supo por qué, pero incluso podía asegurar que tenía el cabello más largo y se veían aún más atractivo que de costumbre. No podía basarse en su juicio, porque James para ella era simplemente precioso, en cualquier presentación.

James bajó los pies del escritorio todavía sorprendido, pero no le quedó opción que apartar el móvil y dirigirse al lugar donde ella permanecía de pie.

—Lily, no te esperaba.

Su voz ronca la sacudió. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había escuchado.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si no fuera real? –preguntó alzando la ceja con gesto molesto.

Aunque lo había extrañado como loca, esas tres semanas ignorándola no había pasado en balde, y después de reponerse del temblor de sus rodillas, podía sentir bastante palpable la molestia por su indiferencia.

—Lo siento –dijo para después embozar una de esas sonrisas tan arrebatadoras suyas—. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tú eras el cliente de Arnolf.

—Recibí una llamada diciéndome que habían aprobado mi crédito de auto, por eso es que estoy aquí.

James asintió con entendimiento y la dirigió hasta su escritorio, donde Lily tomó lugar mientras el chico buscaba dentro de un gran archivero. Después de unos segundos de concentración, negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo el original, tendré que imprimirlo.

Se dejó caer escandalosamente en la silla, pero como esta tenía rueditas se deslizó por lo menos un metro por el piso, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. La cara de susto de James fue suficiente para liberar la tensión y Lily riera. Era humillante. Quería estar furiosa con él pero cuando lo observaba siendo tan… James, no podía evitarlo.

James le lanzó una mirada de "ni se te ocurra decir una palabra", así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar la risa.

Lo observó teclear con su atención fija en la pantalla, y no pudo dejar de observar esas grandes manos varoniles moverse a toda velocidad. Los ojos castaños estaban un poco rojos por el cansancio de la jornada, y la ropa ya no estaba tan impecable como de costumbre. A pesar del semblante cansado y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de concentración, Lily no pudo evitar sentir como su interior se sacudía. No podía explicar las sensaciones que James despertaba en ella, sabía que no solo era el hecho de querer morder ese labio que sobresalía con sensualidad, sino también era la necesidad de pasar sus dedos y sentir la textura. Acariciar su cabello hasta que se quedara dormido, entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y sentir su respiración en el cuello en todo momento.

Parpadeó varias veces dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, pero se reprimió por distraerse en esas cosas cuando sabía perfectamente que estaba molesta con James.

—Aquí está –continuó el chico con unos papeles en las manos—. Solo tienes que firmar sobre la línea.

Lily tomó el bolígrafo que le ofrecía, y observó como James había regresado a su móvil donde podía escuchar, reanudó un juego. Aquello no le sorprendió, pero esperaba que después de tres semanas reaccionara de manera diferente al verla.

—Hecho.

James volvió a poner en pausa el juego. Tomó los papeles en sus manos y mordiendo su labio en un gesto concentrado revisó que todo estuviera correcto.

—Bonita firma –murmuró.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí –asintió James con la cabeza—. Recibirás el dinero en tu cuenta de débito en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Lily también dio una cabezada. Tomó su bolso y colgándoselo al hombro se dirigió a la salida. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de James la llamó:

—Lily, espera –se giró en su dirección con temple serio y sin decir una palabra, la desconcertó que el chico estaba sonriendo mientras dijo lo siguiente:— ¿Qué harás después de aquí?

—Ir a mi departamento.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo conmigo? Tengo muchas cosas que platicarte.

Estuvo tentada a decirle "¿ahora sí quieres hablar?" Pero se contuvo, porque sabía que eso lo molestaría y con lo impulsivo que era, podría cancelar sus planes. A pesar de su actitud, lo último que Lily quería era pasar otro día más distanciada de James, así que asintió con la cabeza y trató de ignorar que la sonrisa del chico se había enanchado todavía más.

—De acuerdo. Salgo en quince minutos, si quieres puedes esperar fuera mientras me preparo.

Rápidamente sacudió el lugar con la mirada. Tenía razón, había mucho que hacer y empezando por ordenar un poco todo el caos que había en esa oficina. Se giró a la salida e ignoró a la asistente cuando pasó a su lado. La muchacha parecía desconcertada, elevó una ceja cuando Lily se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Pasó algunos minutos tratando de distraerse en una aplicación de diseño de su móvil, pero estaba muy aburrida. Aún no habían pasado los quince minutos pero escuchaba como si James estuviera armando una casa dentro de la oficina. La asistente parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, porque seguía escribiendo en su ordenador ajena a todo.

Lily gruñó. No la conocía pero ya le caía mal, las asistentes en general no le agradaban. Olivia, la asistente de Kurt, se había acostado con su ex prometido por un tiempo, ella lo sabía y era consciente, pero si en ese entonces no le había importado, mucho menos ahora. Con esa castaña de ojos azules era diferente, porque no sentía esa aura de escepticismo. La chica era seria y se había portado profesional todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, incluso le ofreció un vaso de agua mientras esperaba. Lily se había negado, por supuesto, pero el detalle no le había pasado desapercibido.

Cuando la puerta de James por fin se abrió, llevaba el abrigo colgando del brazo y dejó un montón de carpetas en el escritorio de la chica. A Lily le molestó como los ojos azules se fueron directo a su amigo y unas mejillas rosadas comenzaban a aparecer.

—Lily, ¿ya te había presentado a Emma? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Emma se enderezó en su asiento y su cara cambió, apenas una pequeña arruga se instaló en su frente, casi imperceptible, pero Lily la había escudriñado por los últimos minutos, así que lo notó.

—No. Lo siento. Mucho gusto, Emma –saludó con falsa cortesía.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y sonrió también.

—El placer es mío.

James parecía divertido durante el intercambio de palabras, porque alternaba la mirada de una a otra. Lily casi pudo distinguir un amago de sonrisa burlesca, aunque se reprimió, el pequeño hoyuelo de su mejilla lo delataba.

—Dejo esto para que lo revises mañana. No me pararé aquí hasta el próximo lunes, pero espero que pases una feliz navidad.

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron y Lily no pudo evitar refunfuñar por lo bajo.

—Le deseo una feliz navidad a usted también.

Ahora sí que sonreía, pero con una inclinación de la cabeza se despidió siguiendo a Lily por el pasillo. La pelirroja estaba tan enojada que sentía como si la gravedad del planeta hubiera aumentado, una presión en su cabeza la convencía que estaba furiosa y sus pisadas eran tan fuertes que podrían haber hecho un hoyo en el suelo. James la seguía de cerca sin decir palabra, pero cuando llegaron al estacionamiento para los empleados, escuchó las fuertes carcajadas del chico.

—¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó con molestia mirándolo a la cara y cruzando los brazos.

James estaba dramáticamente recargado en un auto, con los ojos pequeños por la risa y señalándola con un dedo.

—¿Estás celosa?

Puso los ojos en blanco y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Sigues con lo mismo, ¿por qué siempre piensas que siento celos de ti?

—Quien sabe –sonrió—. Tal vez por cómo te comportaste con Emma. Parecía que la querías matar con la mirada.

—No seas absurdo –masculló Lily.

Continuó su camino hasta encontrar el auto de su amigo, y esperó pacientemente a que quitara el seguro con el control, pero James la miraba con ojos divertidos sobre el techo del automóvil.

—No me estoy acostando con ella si es lo que te preocupa.

—No me importa.

—El trato que tenemos es meramente laboral, ¿de acuerdo? No hay ninguna razón para que sientas celos de ella.

—¿Te crees muy importante, maldito engreído?

James soltó una carcajada por sus palabras, hecho que solo hizo enfurecer más a Lily.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, idiota, a _tu asistente_ casi se le cae la baba cada vez que te ve.

—¿Nos has visto muchas veces juntos? –preguntó James con esa sonrisa burlesca, picándola.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y quiso volverlo a golpear, pero estaban a una distancia considerable siendo separados por el cuerpo del auto. James cruzó los brazos sobre el techo y apoyó su cabeza ahí, parecía que no tenía la mínima intención de irse.

—¿Por qué no admites que me celas y ya?

—¿Por qué no abres el maldito auto? –interrumpió.

—No entiendo porque te pones así cuando me ves con otra mujer –continuó pensativo—, si sabes perfectamente que nadie podría ocupar tu lugar.

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal vez porque duraste tres semanas evitándome? –preguntó con ironía.

La expresión divertida de James cambió a una más sombría. Irguió su cuerpo y fingiendo una tos, quitó el seguro con la llave de control. Lily no esperó a que dijera nada para abrir la puerta y montarse en el deportivo, sabía que la actitud de su amigo no había sido normal. Pero parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito, en el que él no seguía insistiendo por el asunto de los celos, mientras ella no mencionara el tiempo que la evitó.

James puso el motor en marcha y encendió la radio para evitar el silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué tal va tu nuevo proyecto? –preguntó cuándo ya se habían incorporado el tráfico.

Se dio cuenta que el tema ya había quedado atrás y eso la tranquilizaba de sobremanera. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para aceptar que efectivamente, sentía celos de cualquier mujer que pudiera acercársele a James.

—Muy bien. Ya encontré el local perfecto y terminé el diseño hace unos días. Mis asistentes están haciendo las cotizaciones para todas las cosas que necesitamos, y si todo sale bien estaremos inaugurando en un par de meses.

—Eso es fantástico, estoy emocionado por ir a ver qué tal.

Lily tenía un par de meses planeando abrir una oficina formal de Stylish Think. Hasta ahora, había trabajado mostrando sus diseños y yendo a reuniones en restaurantes o cafés. Sin embargo, ya estaba cansada de no tener un lugar donde poder recibir clientes y siempre tenía que cargar con todas las cosas que necesitaba. Teniendo una oficina le facilitaría las reuniones, podría atraer más clientes y podría sacar toda la utilería de su departamento dejando el espacio mucho más liberado. Estaba muy motivada y se había mantenido ocupada en ese proyecto por varios días, cada vez se volvía una realidad más tangible y moría por mostrarle a James.

—No lo harás hasta que el proyecto esté terminado, no quiero que nadie vea mi pequeño bebé hasta que haya completado su gestación –sonrió. Hablar de ese tema siempre la ponía de buen humor, James había dado en el clavo para distraerla de su hostilidad.

—De acuerdo. Si te hace sentir mejor, esperaré a que esté terminado. Aunque deberías considerarme, sabes que soy muy bueno en diseño.

—¿De verdad? –Exclamó Lily siguiendo el juego.— Entonces podré ir despidiendo a Dora y Belle para contratar a este magnífico y versátil diseñador. Aunque claro para eso tendrías que usar lápiz labial y un bolso de mano.

James se llevó la mano al pecho indignado, sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Solamente si me permites combinarlo con mis tacones de correas doradas.

La pelirroja estalló en carcajadas. James tenía un don para relajarla, siempre la hacía reír y sentirse cómoda. Cada vez que lograba enojarse con él, se encargaba de disipar su molestia en solo unos minutos, con algún comentario gracioso. Nunca se aburría con James. Jamás. Él era tan divertido.

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando? –siguió, tamborileando los dedos en el volante al ritmo de la música.

—Tranquilo. Puedes usar los tacones de correas doradas.

—Soberbio.

Y con eso, había logrado disipar la tensión. La conversación comenzó a fluir de una manera tan sencilla y natural, que hizo darse cuenta de que había extrañado más a James de lo que pensaba. Le encantaba todo de él, la manera en que siempre sacaba una broma en los momentos menos esperados, como sus mejillas tenían unas prematuras líneas de expresión de tanto sonreír y, como su voz profunda siempre lograba manipularla.

James detuvo el deportivo en el café al que acostumbraban ir, pero solo fue en el servicio al auto, lo cual desconcertó a Lily. No era el tipo de movimiento usual, pero no protestó. Unos minutos después ambos estaban con su capuchino en mano, estacionados frente a un parque a unas calles de ahí. La intención original había sido caminar un poco mientras platicaban, pero hacia tanto frío fuera que Lily se había negado sobre todas las cosas a abandonar la calidez del automóvil.

—Supongo que el hecho de cederte mi abrigo no ayudará –murmuró James tomando crema batida con su cuchara de plástico.

—No. Está oscureciendo y mis pies se helarán –dijo Lily señalando sus zapatos.

James frunció el ceño y se quejó en voz alta.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre usar esos zapatos en esta época del año?

—Cállate, idiota.

Lejos de molestarlo, pareció hacerle gracia su comentario porque sonrió y levantó la cuchara llena de crema batida.

—Eres tan tierna que cuando usas malas palabras, me recuerdas a una caricatura de conejos que veía en mi infancia.

—¿Te recuerdo a un conejo? –preguntó Lily con molestia fingida.

—Sí –afirmó—. Arrugas la nariz y todo.

Para hacer más énfasis a sus palabras, acercó la cuchara a la nariz de Lily y la tocó, embarrándola de crema batida, luego estalló en carcajadas. Lily quería enojarse, pero no podía, no mientras escuchaba esa risa tan contagiosa. Se acercó con mirada maliciosa y atrapó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

—Además, los conejos comen zanahoria –murmuró James, y acto seguido, señaló su entrepierna.

Tuvo el efecto que buscaba, porque Lily se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué todo lo ves con doble sentido? –se quejó asqueada, ante la mirada divertida de James.

—Es una habilidad que adquirimos los hombres en la adolescencia.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho con una sonrisa antes de regresar a su asiento. Tomó el café y le dio un largo sorbo. Chupó sus labios para quitar todo el sabor, y cuando se giró a James se dio cuenta que él había notado el detalle.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho en el banco.— Estoy segura que no era para decirme que parezco conejo.

El semblante de James cambió, entonces supo que algo significativo había pasado en la vida de su amigo. Ahora se sentía mal por pensar que esas tres semanas, él se la había pasado con otras mujeres. Era el mismo de siempre y eso lo agradecía, pero no podía pasar desapercibida esa inquietud que había surgido de repente.

James bajó la mirada a su café y comenzó a acariciar el borde con sus dedos.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Es algún asunto familiar?

El chico se removió incomodo en su asiento y movió la cabeza.

—Algo así. No del todo pero está relacionado –suspiró, moviendo los dedos para todos lados.

Lily ya había notado que cuando estaba enojado o ansioso, comenzaba a tener ese tipo de movimientos que al principio le habían parecido exagerados, pero ahora que habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos, comenzaba a identificar las causas.

—¿Recuerdas en la convención anual que estaba ahí el dueño de Duncan Financial? –preguntó inseguro.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si había repudiado a las encantadoras de sus hijas. Lily dio una cabezada.

—Bien, no quiero enrollarme mucho –suspiró—. El punto es que me ofreció trabajo en su empresa.

La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces sin comprender completamente a lo que se refería, aun así trato de embozar una sonrisa y tomó el brazo de James entre sus dedos.

—¿Eso es bueno?

La mirada de James era la misma que tenía cada vez que estaba con su familia. Parecía que su personalidad cambiaba completamente y se volvía hosco y taciturno. Tenía agachada la cabeza, sin enfocar la vista en ningún lugar en específico.

Lily no entendió su actitud hasta que negó con la cabeza.

—Quiere que sea su espía.

—¿Q—qué?

—Sí, me lo pidió durante la convención –continuó el muchacho—. De hecho, se portó bastante diplomático. Primero empezó hablándome de mis cualidades y de como el consejo no se daba cuenta, según él, que estoy desaprovechado en el puesto que tengo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo en ese aspecto.

—Después utilizó el término Mistery Shopper sobre el proyecto que quería llevar a cabo, bueno, no lo dijo con todas sus letras, pero me di cuenta enseguida que esa era la propuesta. Se portó bastante elocuente, a decir verdad. Le dije que tenía que pensarlo, pero no ha dejado de llamarme desde entonces. Me busca en el móvil, en el banco me deja recados y ya he regresado un par de llamadas para que deje de estar fastidiando.

Ahora Lily entendía mejor porque la mayoría del tiempo su móvil había estado apagado, por más que quería contactarlo había sido imposible. Solamente dejaba mensajes de texto o mensajes de voz, que luego él respondía diciendo que estaba ocupado.

—¿Le has dicho que no quieres?

James negó con la cabeza, y elevó la vista fuera del automóvil, al parque donde el cielo estaba oscureciéndose, anunciando la noche.

—Le digo que aún no he tomado una decisión.

—¿Por qué? En este momento pareces muy seguro de no querer ayudarlo.

—Ese es el problema –dijo clavando sus ojos castaños en los verdes—. No estoy seguro de querer no ayudarle. Hace una semana tuve un altercado con Charlus porque no me permitió entrar a la asamblea del consejo, y en ese momento estaba tan furioso que estuve por llamarlo y decirle que aceptaba la oferta. Pero no es así de sencillo, Lily, simplemente no puedo. Es mi familia, mi madre vive de ese ingreso, Charlus, Jeremy y cientos de personas que tienen un empleo en nuestras empresas. No soy tan egoísta como para dejarlos a todos en la calle. Ese tipo de decisiones son elecciones que uno toma por impulso, y después terminas arrepentido.

»Si lo viera de mi lado egoísta. Suponiendo que Duncan me dé un buen sueldo, ¿cuánto supones que ganaría? Por supuesto que no se compara con mi sueldo de gerente y las utilidades que recibo cada año. Por mucho recelo que tenga en Charlus, sigue siendo mi empresa, me corresponde el 25% del patrimonio, mi madre tiene el 10% y Charlus el 30%. No soy así, de verdad, no tengo idea por qué Duncan pensó que yo accedería. ¿Las personas me ven de esa manera? ¿Creen que yo soy tan egoísta como para derrumbar el patrimonio que ha construido mi familia por generaciones?

Lily se dio cuenta que la mirada de James se había empañado. Sintió su corazón oprimirse porque era la primera vez que se abría de esa manera con ella, lo había visto enojado mil veces pero en este momento, no estaba enojado, estaba dolido. Su alma sangraba y mostraba su vulnerabilidad en su máxima expresión.

Se veía muy afectado y lo único que se sintió segura de hacer, fue alargar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de James. Los ojos castaños estaban fijos en esa unión, pero le hizo sentir más segura cuando el correspondió con un pequeño apretón.

—Por otro lado, aunque jamás traicionaría a mi familia. Soy tan infeliz en esa empresa, por más que tenga acciones y mi apellido sea Potter, no me siento dueño de nada. Nada de todo eso me pertenece, y no siento que me lo haya ganado. No tengo ese sentido de pertenencia. Supongo que esa sensación viene cuando hago las cosas por mí mismo, pero en este momento me siento tan hundido en un hoyo. No encuentro pies ni cabeza a mi vida –suspiró con la voz entrecortada—. El día de hoy mi madre fue a visitarme al banco, porque yo tenía mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por casa. Me hizo sentir algo que jamás me había transmitido: seguridad. Dijo que si me sentía seguro de hacerme cargo de la empresa, ella me apoyaría, y que si decidía no hacerlo, también lo haría. No puedo entender sus palabras, Lily, ¿a qué se refería?

La miró con ojos suplicantes, y Lily pudo distinguir que se estaba esforzando en no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo. Le dolía ver de esa manera a James, lo quería demasiado y quería protegerlo de todo lo que le hacía daño. Nunca había sido más consciente de la situación de su amigo hasta ese momento, él no se había expresado así, y sobre todo, jamás le había pedido su opinión.

Lily se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Ella te ama, James y quiere que seas feliz. Si tú sientes que tu lugar no es el banco, por muy familia de banqueros que vengas, puedes decidir tu propio destino. Elegir lo que sea que te guste. Tienes la preparación adecuada, la energía, le experiencia y el nivel económico para costearte una vida fuera de la banca.

James frunció el ceño sin comprender y llevó su otra mano donde estaban sus dedos entrelazados. Lily sintió la calidez en la piel de su torso, y juró que sus manos se veían muy bien juntas.

—No puedo imaginarme una vida fuera del banco –murmuró inseguro—. Toda mi vida me preparé y planee mi futuro, para el momento en que fuera a heredar la empresa de la familia. Me corresponde por derecho, soy el único hijo del primogénito.

Lily suspiró, realmente James no entendía el concepto de lo que su madre le había querido dar a entender, pero ella lo había captado inmediatamente. En ese momento era cuando se daba cuenta, que James sí estaba dañado psicológicamente, más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—Tú forjas tu futuro, James. No importa la cuna de oro donde hayas nacido, tú tienes derecho a elegir, tu futuro no es impuesto por tu familia, todo lo contrario. Tienes la libre decisión de elegir si quieres continuar en el banco o no. ¿No te das cuenta que estás en un ambiente muy contaminado? Tú lo has dicho, no eres feliz ahí.

—Pero es que, ¿qué puedo hacer, Lily? Soy un idiota niño rico. Crecí en ese ambiente y todo mi entorno es rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Estoy acostumbrado a ir a restaurantes elegantes a cenar. Ni siquiera voy a comprar mi propia ropa a un centro comercial, va un modista a vestirme. No sé coger una escoba, ni encender la estufa.

Sonrió con ternura, entendía los pensamientos de James. De nuevo venía esa inseguridad que le habían implantado desde que era chico, que no era capaz, que no era digno. ¿Por qué no podía ver todo lo que ella veía en él?

—¿Sabes dónde nací, James? –preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

James pareció desconcertado por la pregunta pero aun así respondió.

—Aquí. En Londres.

—En los barrios bajos de Londres –corrigió sin perder el tono dulzón—. Mi madre era costurera y mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica. No tenían mucho dinero, tenían su casa propia y un carro modesto. Eso era todo, pero se amaban y siempre nos motivaron a mí y a mi hermana a lograr nuestros sueños. Desde que era niña sabía que el diseño era lo mío, todo lo estético era sumamente atractivo para mí, incluso mi madre me enseñó a diseñar mi propia ropa y juntas cosíamos los domingos por la mañana. Cuando crecí sabía que era muy difícil ir a una universidad, pero mis calificaciones eran excelentes, y conseguí una beca para estudiar lo que me encantaba en Lincoln.

»Si tus pensamientos son que debes dedicarte, dependiendo de la familia en la que naciste, entonces yo debí haberme convertido en una costurera porque era lo que hacía mi madre. Con esto no quiero degradar el trabajo de mi madre, era digno y a ella le encantaba, pero a mí no. Por eso decidí seguir mi propio camino, y creo James, que debes empezar a descubrir que es lo que realmente te gustaría hacer. Si quieres estar trabajando en el banco, no tiene nada de malo, pero que sea tu decisión. Creo que eso es lo que tu madre quería hacerte entender.

James parpadeó consecutivamente para evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos, Lily lo notó y soltó su mano. Permitiéndose acercarse al asiento del conductor y envolviendo al muchacho en sus brazos. James se dejó querer, hundió la cara en la curva de su cuello y enterró sus dedos en la espalda de la pelirroja. Lily acarició el cabello oscuro tratando de relajarlo y comenzó a hablarle al oído con voz suave.

—Existe una analogía sobre la flor de loto, ¿la has escuchado? –preguntó. El chico movió la cabeza en forma negativa aún enterrada en su cuello—. Ella nace del agua contaminada, de estanques que han tenido suciedad y la mayoría de la gente detesta. Sin embargo, necesita de eso para crecer y convertirse en una hermosa flor. Así es la vida. Está llena de suciedad y cosas desagradables, pero entre todo lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno que termina dándole belleza a ese feo estanque. Eres como una flor de loto, James, hermoso y muy especial, recuerda eso siempre.

Sintió como su hombro se había humedecido y cuando el cuerpo del chico se sacudió se dio cuenta que se había derrumbado. El corazón se le oprimió y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar ella también, pero en ese momento el que necesitaba consuelo era él y ella debía ser fuerte. Le lastimaba verlo así, pero no quería unírsele, quería apoyarlo y ayudarlo, ser esa palabra de aliento que necesitaba.

Apretó su abrazo, obteniendo como respuesta un beso depositado en la piel desnuda de su cuello.

—Gracias, Lily, de verdad muchas gracias –murmuró apartándose.

Su carita estaba roja pero en sus ojos ya no había más lágrimas. Sacó un pañuelo del abrigo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.

—Lamento haberme puesto así, no quería abrumarte con mis problemas.

—No te preocupes. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y siempre estaré para ti.

La mirada castaña se iluminó, y Lily notó como mordió su labio inferior queriendo reprimir una sonrisa, pero el hoyuelo travieso ya había aparecido. Le encantaba James, como a pesar de las situaciones adversas, aún tenía energía y fuerzas para sonreír. Imaginaba que estaba a punto de hacer una trastada, pero no le molestaba, esa era una de las muchas cualidades que él mismo no alcanzaba a ver. Le dolía y le ponía furiosa que no se diera cuenta del valor que tenía como persona, aún más, que todo eso fuera producto de su familia.

James le pasó el pañuelo y señaló su nariz.

—No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuve con la crema batida –se quejó con una mueca, mientras se limpiaba los restos.

El muchacho estalló en carcajadas, y Lily no pudo enojarse con él por no haberlo mencionado antes. Si eso mejoraba su humor, lo volvería hacer mil veces.

—¿Qué harás mañana por las vísperas de navidad? –preguntó James de repente, ya repuesto de la conversación anterior.

Lily sonrió con nostalgia recordando cómo había sido de divertido dos navidades atrás junto a su familia completa. Su madre, padre y hermana sentados los cuatro alrededor del árbol abriendo regalos, con una chimenea encendida y una deliciosa cena. La verdad era que ni siquiera lo había pensado, no tenía planes para el día siguiente. La anterior navidad la había pasado junto a Kurt, pero en esta ocasión ya no estaban juntos y sus amigas estarían con su familia, así que no había querido incomodar a nadie.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta, y James arrugó el rostro molesto.

—En casa prepararán una cena donde invitarán a los Duncan. No quiero ir. Mi madre no lo mencionó, pero lo sentí como una obligación. Además no tengo nada más que hacer.

—¿Navidad con los Duncan? –preguntó desconcertada. No creyó que tuvieran una relación tan estrecha.

James bufó.

—Se supone que Jeremy tiene un par de meses saliendo con Teressa, pero Charlus lo ha estado presionando para pedirle matrimonio y parece que lo hará esa noche.

—¿Dos meses saliendo y se propondrá? –exclamó escandalizada.

—No es un matrimonio por amor, es solo otro movimiento estratégico de las familias.

Cada vez entendía mejor el ambiente tan tóxico en el que estaba involucrado su amigo, era totalmente desagradable.

—Si no quieres ir, no vayas.

—No quiero estar solo –murmuró por lo bajo. De repente como si una idea hubiera pasado por su mente, su cara se iluminó y clavó los ojos en Lily—. ¿Qué te parece si estamos juntos?

Lily tamborileó los dedos en su barbilla pensativa, tratando de recordar si tenía alguna otra invitación. Pero no, estaba completamente disponible.

—Sí claro –sonrió—. ¿En mi departamento o en el tuyo?

—No seas absurda, en ninguno.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre he querido ir a Godalming, ¿tú no? –preguntó James con una sonrisa y gesto distraído.

—¿Eso es en Surrey?

—Sí, es un pequeño pueblo pintoresco muy cerca de aquí, que siempre he querido conocer. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te escaparías conmigo?

Lily estaba sorprendida por la respuesta tan repentina, pero le gustaban las cosas espontaneas. Además estaba segura que se divertirían muchísimo juntos, y no podía imaginar una mejor navidad que al lado de James.

—Hagámoslo.


	20. Del otro lado de las estrellas, Parte 1

_Disclaimer: Las canciones que son mencionadas en este capítulo no me pertenecen y no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellas._

* * *

 _¡Hola, hermosas!_

 _¡Volví ¡Volví! Sé que estaban esperando esto hace MUCHO, pero recuerden que les dije mínimo 10 días... no es cierto. La verdad es pase por dos cositas en este mes sin actualizar, una son dudas existenciales y la segunda es que no estaba NADITA contenta con el capítulo que había escrito. Lo escribí para el día diez como les había dicho, pero por más que lo revisaba y trataba de corregirlo no me gustaba. Decidí desecharlo totalmente y escribirlo de nuevo. Tengo que ser sincera, es frustrante cuando pasa eso, porque has trabajado mucho en una idea y al final te das cuenta que no es tan buena. Sus expectativas de este capítulo estaban muy altas, cosa que me tenía súper nerviosa y espero que esta nueva versión sea de su agrado. No es tan larga como los capítulos pasados, es porque fui malvada y decidí cortarlo a la mitad. Ahorrense los insultos, por favor xD, trataré de actualizar pronto._

 _En otras noticias, les había comentado que este fic está nominado en los Amortentia Awards en la categoría mejor Long Fic Universo Alterno, las votaciones cierran el día 17 de Abril, pero quería invitarlas a leer los trabajos que están nominados, son muy buenos c: y si creen que este fic, merece la pena, pásense a la liga que dejé en mi profile. Mi recomendación es que lean los fics que están nominados, que por cierto, este año hay muchos Jily. Pueden encontrar más información en la fanpage de Amortentia Awards en Facebook._

 _No los enrollo más, solo agradecer por su infinito apoyo. Mil gracias._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _Un beso enorme, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Del otro lado de las estrellas, Parte 1**

Desde que Lily abrió los ojos esa mañana supo que sería un gran día. La noche anterior ni siquiera había podido dormir de la emoción. Había pasado de estar como grinch en navidad a augurar una de las mejores en compañía de su mejor amigo. Él era tan divertido y romántico que estaba segura de pasársela espectacular.

James había reservado dos noches en un hotel en la ciudad de Godalming, Surrey, un paraíso nevado que había leído en algunas revistas, el lugar favorito donde la aristocracia de Londres pasaba sus fines de semana. Era un pequeño pueblo pintoresco inglés, se había dado el lujo de investigar un poco en internet descubriendo que de hecho, como se había imaginado, no había mucho que hacer. Las noticias del día de hoy anunciaban que la nieve ya caía en el lugar, por lo que algunas carreteras estaban cerradas y era imposible recorrer los hermosos bosques nevados.

Lily bufó un poco mientras hacía su maleta. En el fondo había escondido un pequeño paquete con el regalo de James, era una tontería, pero cuando había sacado su ropa de invierno más abrigadora había dado por hecho que el chico no tenía nada adecuado para ese tipo de lugares. Lily casi reía imaginándolo, tratando de caminar entre la nieve con sus zapatos Oxford y americana delgada. Después de acordar los planes, se había ido directo al centro comercial para comprar un par de botas para él. Había tenido que pagar con su tarjeta de crédito, no podía darse el lujo de comprar algo de mala calidad porque el chico estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera era tanto eso, Lily sabía que él no despreciaría algo que ella le diera por más barato que fuera, sino porque él se merecía nada más que lo mejor. Quería que se sintiera cómodo y no dañara su delicada piel de niño rico.

Casi soltó una carcajada con el último pensamiento. A veces James era más delicado que ella, no podía culparlo porque había crecido teniendo todo lo que quería y más. Hacía un drama cada vez que se quemaba la lengua, hablaba solo y eso para ella era sumamente divertido. Deseaba que esa amistad nunca se terminara, no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos para nada. Todo era tan sencillo y simple, fluía de una manera natural. El sexo los había unido, fortaleciendo más su amistad. ¿Quién diría que ese muchacho que conoció en un club terminaría significando tanto para ella? A veces creía tener sentimientos diferentes, pero llegaba a la conclusión que solo era porque se sentía demasiado cómoda a su lado. Sus amigas estaban equivocadas, James y ella jamás podrían tener algo más que una amistad, por más que hicieran "una linda pareja". Estaba segura que una vez que alguno de los dos se enamorara de alguien más, tendrían que dejar de acostarse y seguir como simples amigos.

Un vacío se instaló en su pecho con el último pensamiento. Sabía que debía y podría pasar, Alice se lo había dicho, él era libre de encontrarse con una persona, ellos no eran nada. Pero le dolía, lo suficiente para que el aire se atascara en sus pulmones y el corazón se hiciera pedazos, no debía ser egoísta pero lo quería solo para ella. ¿Aquello era tan malo?

Ese chico de hermosa sonrisa se estaba llevando su corazón de a poco, y Lily trataba de negárselo con todas sus fuerzas. No hacía más de un par de meses que había deshecho sus planes de boda, seguramente lo único que sentía era empatía por el único ser humano del sexo masculino que andaba a su alrededor.

"Estoy fuera. Se me está congelando el culo." –leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su móvil.

Ni siquiera había escuchado su voz, pero ya podía imaginárselo quejándose con aquella sonrisa burlesca.

Cerró la maleta, apagó las luces y se aseguró que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Aquel día auguraba ser muy bueno, no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

Al salir del edificio se encontró con James recargado en su camioneta de viaje, con un enorme abrigo encima y dos café en las manos. No dejó de notar que efectivamente usaba los zapatos Oxford que suponía, trató de sonreír para sus adentros pero estaba segura que le había salido pésimo.

—¿De qué te ríes? Aún ni he dicho nada –masculló James con la frente arrugada.

Lily no necesitó de mucho para darse cuenta que no estaba genuinamente molesto.

—¿"Se me está congelando el culo"? –Citó.- ¿Ese es el tipo de lenguaje con el que te comunicas con la aristocracia inglesa?

James rio entre dientes y extendió uno de los cafés a la pelirroja.

—Oh, princesa Lily, acepte mis disculpas, por favor, no fue mi intención ofenderla de esa manera –habló con ese acento aristócrata que no usaba siempre. A Lily le encantaba, porque le recordaba lo refinado y educado que podría llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, pero es que cada una de las facetas de James le encantaban.

—¡Arrodíllate, súbdito, a la horca por dañar mis puros y castos ojos!

Lily sintió sus órganos caer hasta sus rodillas con la sonrisa pícara que James embozó para ella, se acercó con movimientos felinos, y atrapó su mano libre alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Tal vez podamos encontrar otra manera de pagar penitencia de rodillas –susurró en su oído con esa voz tan ronca y varonil suya.

Su interior se agitó, y Lily ya se estaba haciendo ideas con las cuales hacerlo pagar, muy lento y muy satis… doloroso.

—¿Podrías esperar a que no estemos en un lugar público? Me avergüenzas.

Lily miró alrededor, observando a la gente pasar. No era una calle muy concurrida, pero sí que había algunos comercios, haciendo que a esas horas por la tarde el tráfico de personas no disminuyera.

—Nadie está escuchando.

Plantó un beso en el cuello poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—James –jadeó—, súbdito, te ordeno que te detengas.

—No tienes idea de lo sensual que se escucha cuando gimes mi nombre –murmuró el susodicho sin detener los cálidos y húmedos besos que repartía por todo el cuello y detrás de la oreja.

—Si no paras en este momento te haré subir a mi departamento y perderemos la reservación.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo alejar aunque con una sonrisa.

—Me equivoqué, no eres una princesa. Eres la reina malvada.

Lily entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y acomodó su cabello tratando de recuperar la cordura. Sentía sus mejillas calientes, pero aun así debía portarse con propiedad cuando estaban en público.

—Abre el maletero, súbdito.

James hizo una señal de soldado nada acorde con la conversación, pero eso solo hizo reír a Lily mientras ambos subían las dos pequeñas maletas al auto. Después le abrió la puerta alzando su mano para que la tomara al subir a la camioneta, Lily le siguió el juego haciendo una pequeña reverencia simulando un vestido pomposo.

El interior del auto estaba cálido, olía completamente a la colonia que usaba James con frecuencia y todos los interiores eran nuevos. Lily se emocionó solo de pensar que en pocos días podría adquirir su propio auto, aquello la escandalizó por un segundo porque tenía tanto tiempo sin conducir, que temía haberlo olvidado. Cuando James subió del lado del conductor, se le ocurrió una idea:

—Eh, James. –El chico la miró de reojo encendiendo el motor y la calefacción. — ¿Me dejarías conducir?

Brincó como un resorte en el asiento y la apuñaló con los ojos. Lily sabía que no era un completo aficionado de los autos, pero sí que los debía cuidar bastante porque estaban en excelente estado.

— ¿Es una broma?

— ¡Claro que no! Le prestaste tu deportivo a Sirius el otro día, supongo que no es problema que yo conduzca hoy.

James puso los ojos en blanco y deslizó los dedos suavemente por el volante. Lily observó la acción dudosa, pero no le importó porque cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que se lo quitara.

— ¿Qué gano yo, princesa? Además del hecho de que posiblemente destroces mis llantas, quemes el embrague y muevas el asiento de la posición tan cómoda que lo tengo.

Ahora fue el turno de Lily de poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Una mamada?

—Hecho.

Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, James ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba de la camioneta. Lily casi soltó una carcajada mientras cambiaba de lugar. Deslizó el asiento para que se ajustara a sus increíblemente cortas piernas, acomodó los espejos para su estatura y James se persigno dramáticamente antes de ponerse el cinturón.

—Qué princesa –murmuró con los ojos verdes clavados en el chico.

James le lanzó una mirada matadora y frunció el ceño de manera cómica.

—Eso te costará la posición del vaquero.

— ¡Eso no es justo! –gruñó Lily con la frente arrugada.

—Quieres conducir mi auto y ofenderme, ¿y solo darás una mamada a cambio?

Lily trató de no reír, pero le fue imposible. James la miró indignado desde el asiento del copiloto por un rato, pero cuando ya habían atravesado un par de calles se relajó, dándose cuenta que la pelirroja no era una pésima conductora. Alargó la mano para encender la radio, y Lily sonrió cuando la primera canción que sonó fue Last Christmas de Wham!

—¡Eso es tan cliché!

—Es vísperas de navidad, tenía que hacer una lista de reproducción acorde con la ocasión. Además, tengo planeado cantar todo el camino, así que yo soy el dj por esta noche, princesa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco simulando enojo, pero la verdad era que le encantaba escucharlo cantar, así que tuvo que tragarse la molestia por escuchar a Duran Duran, Wham! Y Michael Bolton todo el trayecto.

Debido a las fechas, el tráfico en esos días era bastante pesado, duraron más de lo acostumbrado en salir de la ciudad y durante la carretera, a pesar de ir a gran velocidad, la cantidad de autos hacía el camino más lento. Las vísperas de navidad siempre reunían a las familias para disfrutar, Lily podía recordar como en cada diciembre durante su etapa de universidad, viajaba a Londres para pasar un par de días con sus padres. Su hermana en ese entonces no la odiaba, así que los cuatro decoraban la casa, se daban obsequios y preparaban la cena de navidad.

Suspiró tratando de calmar a su triste corazón, lanzó una mirada a James que cantaba moviendo la cabeza observando el paisaje. Estaba atardeciendo así que le daba una buena imagen del chico a su lado, tamborileando los dedos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan contenta de pasar ese día con alguien tan especial, pero no podía negarse que sentía nostalgia. Estos eran los días más tristes del año, sus padres habían fallecido poco antes de diciembre, así que recordar la primera navidad con la familia de Kurt le daba dolores de cabeza. Ellos nunca se habían portado bien con ella, no se sentía bienvenida en ese lugar y daba gracias que no tendría que regresar nunca más. Prefería pasar el resto de sus navidad en compañía del chico que desafinaba en las notas altas, y movía sus dedos como si tocara un teclado.

— ¿Qué miras? –preguntó James.

Lily alternó su mirada de la carretera al chico, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, no debería observarlo tanto o podría causar un accidente.

—Tu cabello se ve castaño con el sol.

James frunció el ceño.

—Estás equivocada, es negro en el día y la noche.

—Hay cosas de ti mismo que ni tú conoces.

El chico parpadeó varias veces, pareciendo desconcertado por la conversación. Lily recordó el día anterior, cuando le había partido el corazón conocer la situación familiar de James. Le daba rabia que Charlus no lo valorara, que siempre lo viera como segunda opción, pero también sabía que ese no era el lugar donde debía estar James. Él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, y no tenía que colgarse del éxito que había logrado su familia en generaciones. Sí, tenía un apellido muy poderoso que podía abrirle puertas a donde fuera, pero también cargaba con un yugo sobre sus hombros que no lo dejaba continuar. Esperaba que algún día se diera cuenta de su valor, del maravilloso ser humano que era; mientras tanto, ella no dejaría de repetírselo.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando la sonrisa desapareció de los labios del chico. Había estado tan animado cantando a todo pulmón, que se arrepintió de haber traído el tema a colación. Apartó su mano de la palanca de cambios y la puso sobre la de James, que había dejado de tamborilear sobre la rodilla.

—No te preocupes. Te haré ver esas cosas.

James embozó una media sonrisa y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Lily, yo… tengo algo que decirte.

La sonrisa de Lily cayó un poco, pero se recompuso de inmediato sin dejar de ver el camino. Sabía que James la observaba, y en ese momento se arrepentía por haber hecho berrinche por conducir. Quería detener el auto y mirarlo a los ojos mientras expresaba lo que sentía, pero se hacía tarde y el tráfico aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba.

—¿De qué… —empezó con la voz ronca. No sabía ni por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía lo que James le diría y sentía sus rodillas temblar bajo el volante. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar:— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De por qué te estuve evitando por tres semanas.

Los ojos verdes lanzaron una rápida mirada al chico, descubriendo que los castaños estaban dilatados y atentos. James no era de ruborizarse, pero en ese momento lo estaba. Sus mejillas pintadas de rosa y los labios entreabiertos le dijeron que lo que diría, no tenía nada que ver con su familia ni con la situación empresarial que presentaba, como había pensado en un principio, no, aquello era de ellos dos.

Por alguna razón, darse cuenta de eso la hizo sentir más nerviosa. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y escuchó como James se humedecía los labios para hablar.

—La verdad es que te decía que estaba muy ocupado, y es cierto, pero no es el motivo por el cual no te respondía.

Dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento cuando escuchó la melodía de un ringtone interrumpiendo To Love Somebody de Michael Bolton. James no se movió lo que le dio entender que debía ser el suyo, estiró su mano en el portavasos tomando su móvil.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, Lily, feliz navidad! –escuchó una voz conocida del otro lado. Apartó un poco el móvil del oído, leyendo el nombre Kate en la pantalla.

—Feliz navidad, Kate –respondió sin el mismo entusiasmo.

No se esperaba ninguna llamada, mucho menos de su amiga de la infancia. De repente una idea llegó a su cabeza, ¿tendría algo que ver con Petunia? Sí, debía ser eso. Se encontró animada, quizá su hermana quería verla y por eso la estaba llamando. Quizá, solo quizá, de alguna manera se enteró que iba a Surrey y quería verla.

—Me sorprende tu llamada –murmuró.

—Eh, sí, lo siento –dijo con un tono sombrío, entonces por primera vez se le ocurrió que no eran noticias placenteras.

James la miraba con atención, mientras ella se debatía entre seguir conduciendo o pararse en el carril de emergencia para tomar la llamada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –insistió.

—Te llamo porque… yo… —su voz sonaba entrecortada en el auricular, y a Lily no le quedó más opción que tomar la salida de emergencia y estacionar el auto junto a la carretera.

—¿Petunia está bien?

No fue consciente del miedo en su voz hasta que sintió las manos de James en su rodilla, los ojos se le cristalizaron e imaginó lo peor. Las pausas de Kate no ayudaban, parecía nerviosa.

—Sí, sí, ella está bien. Físicamente está bien.

James gesticuló con sus labios que él conduciría, así que Lily asintió con la cabeza y cambió de asiento mientras el chico rodeaba el auto.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Kate, dime por favor cuál es el motivo de tu llamada.

—De acuerdo. Tienes que saber que esto es por cuenta mía, nadie me lo pidió y sé que probablemente me esté equivocando al hacerlo, pero ambas para mí son muy importantes. Petunia es mi mejor amiga ahora, y tú lo fuiste por mucho tiempo, me mata saber que están sufriendo por causa de la otra –suspiró—. Petunia me contó por qué se distanciaron, y lo sé que no me corresponde, pero creo que está equivocada en no invitarte a su boda. Deberían arreglar las cosas entre ustedes.

James se incorporó a la carretera con un poco de dificultad, pero miraba de soslayo a Lily haciéndola sentir aún más vulnerable. No le gustaba hablar de eso, y el hecho de que Kate la hubiera llamado en ese momento, acompañada, aunque fuera de James la hacía sentir débil. Era un tema que la lastimaba profundamente, y el simple hecho de pensarlo, la hacía derrumbarse. No quería hacerlo, no enfrente de James.

—Lo he intentado, Kate, pero no tengo contacto con ella. No sé dónde vive, ni siquiera tengo su número.

—Petunia trabaja casi todo el día, y el resto del tiempo está en los preparativos de la boda. Puedo darte su número pero no creo que sea la mejor manera en que hablen, debe ser frente a frente. Deberías presentarte en su boda.

Ya lo veía venir, para ser sincera, pero eso no cambiaba nada. El hecho de que su mejor amiga de la infancia le dijera que asistiera al evento, no hacía diferencia en que su propia hermana le había negado la invitación. ¿Con qué cara se presentaría en un lugar donde sabía que no era bienvenida?

—Lo siento, Kate, pero no quiero arruinarle el día a Petunia.

—Después no tendrás oportunidad, se irá de luna de miel por unas semanas y sé que esto te está lastimando. Deberías reconsiderarlo.

—No tengo nada que pensar.

—Te enviaré por mensaje la fecha, hora y dirección del evento. Si no vas será tu decisión, pero entonces la responsabilidad no caería en Petunia, sino en ti.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, lo que le dio entender que Kate estaba pensando en su respuesta. La escuchó suspirar.

—Porque sé que Petunia sufre, aunque no lo diga. Me preocupo por ella, y quiero que el día de su boda sea el más feliz de su vida, para eso debe estar su hermana a su lado. Piénsalo, Lily. Lamento haberte molestado este día, pero bebí un poco de vino y me dio el valor para llamarte.

—No te preocupes, Kate. Que pases una feliz navidad.

—Igualmente. Te mando un abrazo. Recuerda que no estás sola.

Lily apartó el móvil y cortó la llamada. El corazón bombeaba sangre a toda prisa, el estómago estaba hecho un nudo y sentía sus mejillas húmedas. Estaba tan avergonzada. James la miraba de reojo mientras conducía, no decía ni una palabra, pero la dejó llorar. Dejó que descargara el dolor que le había causado esa llamada, sosteniendo sus dedos, fuerte. Vació cada espacio lleno de su cuerpo, dejó salir lo que tenía mucho tiempo guardado, el dolor que había estado arraigado por largos meses.

Petunia había sido la que la había alejado, la que la había echado de la casa de sus padres después del funeral. En el momento en que más había necesitado de su hermana mayor, ella simplemente había encontrado fácil culparla por la muerte de sus padres, por el simple hecho de que Lily los había llamado para que la recogieran en la estación del subterráneo. Ese día llovía y no quería mojarse los pies, ellos tenían una cita romántica así que habían salido de todas formas. Petunia no lo había entendido. Lily pensó que era la única manera en que podía lidiar con el dolor, culpándola de lo que había pasado. Ese día ambas perdieron a sus padres, pero también se perdieron a sí mismas.

Lily deseó por mucho tiempo que su hermana la buscara, que la discusión que habían tenido no había sido nada y todo se podía solucionar. Pero parecía que Petunia no pensaba lo mismo, porque vendió la casa repartiendo la cantidad en partes iguales, para desaparecer en alguna parte del país. Después se enteró por Kate que vivía en Surrey, alejada de todo, y a punto de casarse.

No quería pensar en la conversación con Kate, aquella que había removido tantas emociones, pero quería arreglar las cosas con Petunia desde hacía mucho tiempo. La extrañaba, era su hermana, y aunque la culpara de algo que nunca pasó, la necesitaba y quería tenerla a su lado. Antes habían tenido una buena relación, tal vez podrían enmendar las cosas y volver a empezar.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Conocía a Petunia y sabía que era muy difícil. Quería intentarlo, pero si su hermana la rechazaba le partiría el corazón.

—¿Estás mejor? –preguntó James con voz suave mientras entraban en el pueblo.

Lily asintió. Las lágrimas habían cesado, pero no el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

— ¿Quieres comprar unos refrigerios?

No entendió por qué James quería parar si iban a estar en un hotel cinco estrellas, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. El chico pareció interpretar el silencio, porque no volvió hablar hasta que se encontraban frente a una pequeña tienda.

—Vuelvo en un minuto.

Se bajó del auto y Lily lo observó atravesar las puertas de cristal del pequeño establecimiento. Sus ánimos estaban tan bajos que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de observar la ciudad, y aunque era de noche se podían ver las luces artificiales dando un pequeño espectáculo. Las calles adoquinadas cubiertas de nieve parecían de ensueño, los techos blancos se añadían al paisaje digno de una postal. Lily se concentró a la arquitectura de los edificios, eran todos iguales y seguían un estilo de pueblo inglés, lo cual debía ser muy atractivo para los turistas.

Regresó su vista al establecimiento, observando a James a través del cristal haciendo fila para pagar. Su intención no había sido arruinarle la noche al chico, por supuesto, pero esa llamada le había caído en el hígado. Debía comportarse, dejar esos pensamientos de lado y permitirse disfrutar de la compañía de James, no quería arruinarle el día a él también.

James subió al auto con varias bolsas de compras, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

— ¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos? ¿Un mes? –intentó bromear, sabiendo que le había salido muy mal.

A pesar de todo, James se rio suavemente y se inclinó en los asientos traseros para sacar algo de las bolsas.

—Ten –dijo dejando un bastón de dulce en sus manos.

Lily observó el dulce y después subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños, ansiosos y asustados. Le dio ternura darse cuenta de lo aterrado que estaba, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, él era simplemente maravilloso.

—Gracias –murmuró.

Quitó la envoltura y lo puso en su boca, ante la sonrisa satisfecha de James. Tosió un poco, para después acomodarse frente al volante y poner el auto en marcha.

Lily observó todo mientras se trasladaban a una velocidad muy baja. El suelo estaba mojado y era muy peligroso transitar con prisa, pero no se quejó porque eso le permitió escudriñar cada detalle del lugar, y por supuesto, terminar de saborear el dulce.

Cuando James había dicho Hotel, Lily se había imaginado un edificio cinco estrellas con habitaciones con jacuzzi, pero una vez más, lo había malinterpretado. Más que un hotel parecía una especie de posada, era un edificio igual a todos los del pueblo de ladrillo rojo, pequeño y con una persona atendiendo en el recibidor. James le explicó que era un lugar bastante caro que se apegaban al ambiente del pueblo, pero que contaba con todas las comodidades y un excelente servicio al cuarto.

A Lily le preocupó cuando le entregaron una llave de hierro aparentemente antigua, pero al ingresar a la habitación todas sus dudas se fueron. Era la suite como bien había dicho James, tenía una cama enorme con pabellón, y barrotes de hierro como en las películas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una madera fina brillante, una chimenea de piedra frente a la pequeña sala dándole un aspecto agradable, tres ventanales daban vista hacia los bosques cercanos y las cortinas blancas estaban abiertas mostrando el paisaje nevado. Tanto el piso como las paredes tenían calefacción integrada evitando las bajas temperaturas. Los muebles eran clásicos pero de una excelente calidad, no había adornos pero no hacía falta porque todo brindaba un aspecto cálido y acogedor.

Era un concepto abierto, por lo que podía ver todo el lugar desde la entrada, solo había una puerta que supuso llevaría hacia el baño/vestidor. No pudo esperar, y dejando a James conversando con el botones, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando atravesó el vestidor, encontrando el cuarto de baño. Descubrió una tina, blanca y con patas al suelo, totalmente al estilo clásico. Una ducha de cristal estaba al lado izquierdo, pero la ignoró por completo. También tenía una gran ventana, bajo esta había un mueble donde descansaban las toallas y todos los utensilios para el aseo personal. Aunque nada de eso le importaba porque solo podía ver la tina de baño, era hermosa, justo como había imaginado que serían las de la época de Los Tudor.

—Hay que elegir –escuchó una voz detrás de ella—, yo me quedo con la habitación y tú con el baño.

Se giró descubriendo a James recargado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa tranquila y los brazos cruzados.

—¡Es hermoso! Nunca había ido a un hotel de este tipo, siempre me había quedado en el tipo ejecutivo.

—Este lugar es para las personas que escapan de Londres para unos días de descanso, aquí nadie te molesta y tienen un servicio excelente. No te imaginas lo difícil que fue que me dieran un cuarto, ya todo estaba lleno para esta noche.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó aun observando los detalles del cuarto de baño.

—Supongo que el hecho de que mi madre y Charlus se escapen para una luna de miel una vez al año, los hace ser unos buenos clientes. Mamá me ayudó a conseguir esta habitación. Es una de las suites más pequeñas, pero era lo único que había.

Una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Lily cuando mencionó a Eufemia, James pareció darse cuenta porque frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí conmigo?

El chico no dijo nada, pero aquel silencio había sido suficiente para hacer a Lily transpirar. No sabía si estaba lista para que Eufemia supiera que tenían lo que sea que tuvieran, no quería que nadie supiera, ¿por qué tendría que haber abierto la boca?

—¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

—Nada.

—No me mientas, ¿qué palabras utilizaste? –insistió yendo de un lado para otro.

—¡Cálmate! Le dije que vendría con una chica, no le dije con quién. Era la única manera para que no me hiciera un drama por faltar a la cena en casa –dijo James con las manos alzadas en son de paz.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de descifrar si mentía, pero la expresión seria y la pose firme le hizo darse cuenta que no. ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan asustada de que alguien supiera? Ellos no tenían nada, bueno, eran amigos, sí, amigos con beneficios, se acostaban y salían de viaje juntos. Pero no había nada diferente a hace un mes, nada, ¿o sí?

—Tranquila, no es un día para estar mal, es nochevieja y lo disfrutaremos, princesa –murmuró James acercándose.

Suspiró. Lo sabía. La llamada de hacía un rato la había puesto mal, pero quería apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y disfrutar de la compañía del chico. Tal como había pensado mientras estaba en la tienda, no quería arruinarle la noche así que haría su mejor esfuerzo, justo como él lo estaba haciendo para mejorar su humor.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió las suaves manos de James en su cintura, empujándola contra su cuerpo. El corazón le palpitó aprisa y aspiró fuerte el aroma varonil, ¿en qué estaba pensando antes? Ya ni sabía, solo era consciente del cuerpo que encajaba perfectamente con el suyo, y las suaves caricias que dejaban los dedos de James en la piel descubierta entre sus jeans y blusa.

James enterró la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, y Lily sintió su cuerpo sacudirse cuando el aliento chocó con su piel.

—Me haces cosquillas –murmuró nerviosa ante una nueva sensación en su vientre.

—Solo trato de relajarte. Estamos de vacaciones, en un lugar donde no conocemos a nadie en vísperas de navidad, tú y yo, solos. No creo que sea momento para estar triste. Es nuestra primer navidad juntos y deberíamos disfrutarlo. ¿Qué dices?

Un beso en el cuello acompañó sus palabras y Lily no pudo fingir que no surtía efecto en su cuerpo. Sonrió y se dejó besar en los labios atrapando los hombros del chico entre sus brazos, alzándose unos centímetros de puntillas.

—De acuerdo –murmuró en los labios rosados que parecían maquillados.

James depositó un último beso sobre el labio superior antes de alejarse, tomó su mano guiándola de regreso a la habitación. Lily se dejó caer sobre la suave cama, observando como James sacaba las compras de las bolsas.

—¿Champagne? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

James giró la mitad del cuerpo para mirarla.

—La otra noche no pudiste seguirme el ritmo. ¿Quieres intentarlo hoy?

—¿Nada de hierba?

—Nada de hierba, lo prometo –dijo, pero del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, moviéndola frente a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo molestia.

—Te diré que sí, solo para que dejes de joder, pero que conste que ni lo había pensado.

—Sí, sí, sí. Engáñate a ti misma si quieres, princesa, porque a mí no.

Ambos rieron con complicidad y de un momento a otro, estaban sentados sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, tratando de hacer figuras con el humo del cigarrillo. Las copas de champagne ya se habían vaciado varias veces, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, porque estaban cómodos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?

—Después de la muerte de mis padres. ¿Cuándo empezaste tú?

—A los catorce años.

Lily parpadeó varias veces sin poderlo creer. James lo había dicho de una manera tan natural que confirmaba que no bromeaba, con esa pose tan despreocupada, con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los sillones y los pies estirados mientras balanceaba el pitillo entre sus dedos, parecía que nada lo molestaba.

—Es una mierda.

—¿Eh?

—Lo de tus padres. Es una mierda que ellos fallecieran y tu hermana se alejara de ti.

—¿C-cómo sabes eso?

James se encogió de hombros antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—Intuición, supongo. Debió haber sido muy duro para ti si empezaste a fumar.

—Sí, bueno. Las cosas simplemente se pusieron mal después de eso, no solo en términos familiares. Me quedé sin casa, no tenía donde vivir y perdí mi trabajo porque falté una semana por estar en depresión. Kurt me ayudó un tiempo, el mismo que le tomó a Petunia vender la casa y darme el dinero que me correspondía. Después renté el departamento e inicié mi propio negocio, pero mi relación con Kurt ya estaba jodida desde entonces. Fue la etapa más oscura de mi vida.

James la miró con ternura, embozando una pequeña sonrisa que marcaba el único hoyuelo.

—Lo sé, te conocí en aquella época.

—Sí –sonrió también Lily—, en un club practicando una de mis venganzas. Fuiste la mejor venganza, quiero decir.

James se echó a reír, y se acercó acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero fuiste el último con el que me acosté por un tiempo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me obsesioné con el chico engreído que era bueno en la cama. Dejaste tu número, ¿recuerdas?

Lo observó fruncir el ceño y rascar su barbilla en gesto pensativo, tratando de recordar, pero después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo hiciste y te llamé. Una vez –agregó con la voz temblorosa por la conversación—, aunque los nervios me traicionaron y colgué después que escuché tu voz.

—¿Lo hiciste, acosadora? –estalló en risas James.

Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de rosa. No sabía si era por el alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo o el hecho de que confiaba en James más que nadie, y nunca le había dicho eso, pero quería hacerlo. Ahí, ese día, de vísperas de navidad donde se daban cuenta que solo se tenían entre ellos. Estaban solos en el mundo, de diferente manera, tal vez por eso se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro.

—Sí, y al día siguiente te encontré en el banco. Fingiendo que no me recordabas.

Rio con más fuerza, pero después que se calmó y dio un sorbo a su copa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lily.

—Claro que me acordaba de ti, desde que te vi entrar a mi oficina sabía que eras la pelirroja del club –dijo con una sonrisa—. Era un idiota, pensé que habías ido hasta allí a buscarme, entonces quería hacerme el interesante.

Lily lo golpeó en el hombro, pero rieron juntos.

—Eres un engreído.

—Lo sabes, princesa, y aun así me quieres.

—Lamentablemente sí –suspiró con fingida molestia.

Los ojos de James brillaron y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lily, atrayéndola. No se quejó, disfrutaba del calor que emanaba el cuerpo masculino, recargó la cabeza en su hombro ambos mirando los tres ventanales que se alzaban en una estrellada noche.

—Nuestra vida es una mierda, deberíamos irnos de aquí.

—Ya nos fuimos, estamos en Godalming, ¿recuerdas?

—Me refiero a otro lugar en el tiempo y el espacio, lejos de aquí, un lugar donde ni siquiera podamos ver el mismo cielo. En otra galaxia, del otro lado de las estrellas.

Lily lo miró con sospecha, y James embozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? –preguntó, aguantando la risa.

—Dijiste que nada de hierba.

El primero en romper en risas fue James, seguido de Lily. Rieron hasta que les dolió el pecho y no podían respirar, porque después de mucho tiempo podían hacerlo.

—Mi vida no es una mierda –contradijo Lily recuperando el aliento—. No tengo padres, mi hermana no me habla, mi prometido me engañó con otra mujer, pero mi vida no es una mierda. Tengo unas amigas fantásticas, tengo mi propia empresa que adoro y te tengo a ti, ¿qué más necesito en la vida?

James que hasta entonces había permanecido con el ceño fruncido, dibujó una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Lily pudo observar como su rostro tenía una expresión diferente, una que no había visto jamás, pero que por alguna razón le encantaba. La mirada de James era intensa, y su corazón palpitó con prisa cuando el espacio entre ellos se extinguió aún más.

Lo había besado muchas veces, ahora era algo usual entre ellos, pero no lo hacían con la misma frecuencia que lo haría una pareja. Era una de las maneras en que se demostraban cariño, y lo sabía, pero también ayudaba a encender la pasión. En esos momentos era diferente, no sentía su vientre arder de deseo, pero tenía una sensación en su piel muy parecida, rogando porque los dedos de James la acariciaran. Humedeció sus labios pero lo único que hacía el chico era mirarla, a unos centímetros de su rostro, mezclando sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Lily –suspiró su nombre sobre sus labios—, quiero decirte algo.

No respondió, pero no hacía falta porque sabía que James lo diría de cualquier forma. No podía apartar sus ojos de James, el corazón le dolía del rápido palpitar contra sus costillas. Era una sensación completamente nueva, jamás había experimentado algo así, quería llorar pero reír al mismo tiempo.

James permanecía en silencio, dudoso, con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos.

—Dímelo –dijo anulando por completo la distancia entre ellos.

—Es lo mismo que quería decirte en el auto –murmuró James en voz baja, moviendo sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja.- La razón por la que te evité durante tres semanas.

Lily cerró los ojos, saboreando su suavidad y textura, no solo de los labios de James, sino de su voz. Era como terciopelo, ronca y profunda, pero suave y delicada. Podía sentir su cuerpo convulsionar de euforia solo escucharlo.

Una caricia en su mejilla la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con los castaños atentos a ella. Aún con los labios rozándose murmuró las palabras:

—Estoy enamorado de ti.


	21. Del otro lado de las estrellas, Parte 2

**Capítulo 21: Del otro lado de las estrellas, Parte 2**

James sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza sus costillas. Estaba emocionado, en éxtasis con las palabras que había usado Lily unos segundos antes, ella pensaba que su vida no era una mierda porque estaba juntos. No podía explicar lo que sentía, era un sentimiento fuerte, que aunque sentía su corazón, podría jurar que se había ido a otro lado.

Había intentado confesarle a Lily sus sentimientos en el auto, pero cuando la llamada telefónica de su amiga de la infancia lo había interrumpido, no pudo haber estado más agradecido. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió decirle en un momento como ese? Era un imbécil. Quería decírselo, en un momento especial, mirándola a los ojos, que supiera que era honesto. Quería transmitirle hasta el más pequeño de sus sentimientos con solo una mirada, que su expresión hablara por él, que le creyera.

El ambiente era cálido y los somnolientos ojos verdes lo miraban con intensidad. Estaban cómodos, James tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino. Era una posición de pareja, en opinión de James, y ella no lo había rechazado. Quería besarla, se moría por hacerlo, pero sentía que en ese momento podía gritarle que estaban hecho el uno para el otro. No tenía que decidir, podía hacer las dos cosas. Disminuyó el espacio que lo separaba, acercando sus labios a los suaves y rosados.

—Lily –dijo con voz temblorosa—, quiero decirte algo.

Los hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban de esa manera somnolienta tan sensual, con las pestañas caídas y media sonrisa en los labios. Podía verse reflejado en la claridad de esos ojos, ella miraba hacia arriba su rostro, atenta a cualquier expresión, esperando.

James estaba nervioso, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo diría, no había nada que pudiera interrumpir el momento. Estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero estaba aterrado, en su mente había mil posibles escenarios. En todos ellos, Lily lo rechazaba rompiendo su corazón. Lo sabía que era un imbécil por haberse enamorado de ella, cuando claramente le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Que equivocado estaba, ¿por qué había pedido eso en primer lugar? Ah, sí, porque en ese entonces no la conocía a profundidad y podía ver claramente que ella tenía un interés obvio en él. Alimentó su ego que una chica como aquella estuviera así por él, que le propusiera abiertamente convertirse en amantes. Lo deseaba y lo sabía, él también lo hacía, pero no quería dañar su amistad. Entonces se le ocurrió esa estúpida condición, hacerla prometer que no se enamoraría de él, para que nada los arruinara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él terminaría siendo el enamorado?

Entreabrió los labios para decirlo, pero de este no salió nada. Los dedos le temblaban, la quijada podía sentirla vibrar bajo sus dientes.

—Dímelo –susurró Lily acercando su boca a la suya.

James podía sentir la suavidad de los labios sobre los suyos, aunque no era un beso, con el simple roce podía sentir saltar chispas.

—Es lo mismo que quería decirte en el auto –murmuró tratando de ganar tiempo.— La razón por la que te evité durante tres semanas.

Era un imbécil, pero quería que se le ocurriera una mejor manera de decirlo, algo con lo que no notara su desesperación, que pareciera algo casual, como una conversación cotidiana. Pero por otro lado, también quería que ella supiera la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Vaya lío.

¿Cómo podía decirlo sin que lo rechazara? No le estaba proponiendo una relación, ni quería que ella lo pensara, solamente se estaba confesando, abriendo su alma. Necesitaba decirlo urgentemente porque lo sentía atascado en el pecho, le lastimaba tener un secreto tan grande. Vamos que él nunca había sido muy abierto con temas personales, y ni siquiera se había admitido a si mismo que estaba enamorado, por lo menos no hasta ese día. No importaba que nadie supiera, la única que debía enterarse estaba allí, frente a él, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sus labios juntos.

Ojalá pudiera leer su mente y saber lo que pensaba, si es que tiene algún sentimiento por alguien de la misma magnitud que él. ¿Y si todavía estaba enamorada de Kurt? ¿Podría ser posible? James se había tratado de auto convencer que aquello era cosa del pasado, pero ellos habían salido no mucho tiempo atrás, justo antes de que la evitara por tanto tiempo. No habían tocado el tema, pero estaba seguro que se habían visto de nuevo, ¿y si se habían acostado? No había tenido sexo con Lily en mucho tiempo, era posible, no se podía decir que la pelirroja era del tipo de mujer que se reprimía de los placeres carnales. Aunque eso no lo molestaba especialmente, solo si era con Kurt.

Debía decirlo, antes de que perdiera el valor. Habían tomado unas cuantas copas de Champagne y esperaba que eso ayudaba a que el rechazo de Lily no le doliera tanto. Pero no quería decírselo así, quería mirarla a los ojos mientras entonaba esas palabras. Deslizó con suavidad la mano temblorosa por la mejilla de la pelirroja, haciéndola abrir los ojos al instante.

Tomó aire y juró que su corazón se detuvo mientras susurraba:

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Debido a la cercanía pudo notar como las pupilas de Lily se dilataban, sintió los labios de la pelirroja temblar sobre los suyos. Se alejó para mirarle la cara, y eso no era una buena señal, Lily pensaba que estaba bromeando.

—¿Q-qué?

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a él, poniendo un espacio de distancia bastante considerable.

La había cagado. La cagó como nunca la había cagado en su vida.

—Mierda –susurró enterrando los dedos en su cabello negro con desesperación.

Lo alborotó más, pero no le importó, cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando que las lágrimas se acumularan. No quería llorar, no debía llorar, no podía permitirse ser débil en un momento como ese, de ese preciso instante dependía que su amistad con Lily permaneciera.

Debía calmarse, debía abrir la boca y adelantarse a lo que sabía se estaba formando en la cabeza de Lily. Ella lo miraba asombrada, todavía digiriendo sus palabras. Estaba aterrado, mierda.

—No digas nada, por favor –se adelantó cuando notó que los labios de Lily se abrieron.

Debía ordenar sus ideas, gracias a Dios, Lily obedeció. Guardó silencio, pero su mirada era diferente, no sabía cómo interpretarla, solo conocía el asombro.

—De acuerdo, mira… —trató de explicar inclinándose al frente, cruzó sus piernas en pose india y clavó los codos en sus rodillas—. Yo no quería… no, más bien, sí quería… te dije que… aaggg ¡Mierda! –gritó lo último poniéndose de pie.

Pateó uno de los sillones, para comenzar a caminar por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza. Desesperado, ansioso. Lily lo miraba aún desde el suelo, sin emitir palabra alguna, solo observando su reacción.

James se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo. Tenía que saber que decir, vamos, él era el mejor hablador de su entorno, siempre sabía que decir, las palabras no se le escapaban, era elocuente y ahora, nada. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo justificarse. ¿Tenía que justificarse por estar enamorado?

—James –susurró la voz de Lily, llamando su atención.

Levantó el torso sentándose en la orilla de la cama, atento a la chica pelirroja que tenía la cara pálida. Estrujaba sus dedos, nerviosa, pero cuando clavó los castaños ojos en ella, parecía que se hacía pequeña. Bajó la mirada observando sus manos, evitándolo. Eso no podía haberle dolido menos.

—James, yo…

—Por favor, no digas nada, Lily.— Interrumpió viendo la expresión de la chica—. Ahórratelo, ¿si? Sé lo que dirás, que no sientes lo mismo y no quieres lastimarme. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Soy consciente de eso y aunque me duela admitirlo, no te lo dije para tener una relación formal, sino porque quería que supieras lo que sentía. Lo que siento desde hace mucho, y luché, luché en vano porque sabía que no sería correspondido.

—Tú…

—No tienes que decir nada. Sé que te hice prometer que no te enamorarías de mí, y fui el primer imbécil que rompió su propia condición –suspiró furioso—. Simplemente… simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Lily parpadeó varias veces, llevándose un trozo de cabello detrás de la oreja, con ahora las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos. A James nunca le había parecido más bonita.

—Lo arruiné, pero las cosas entre nosotros siguen igual, ¿de acuerdo? Lo último que quiero es perder tu amistad y la relación tan estrecha que tenemos, si ya no quieres que nos acostemos está bien. Lo acepto, por eso lo estuve evitando las últimas semanas, no quería que pensaras que todo se debía al sexo. Puedo estar perfectamente sin él todo el tiempo que sea necesario, solo si me permites permanecer a tu lado.

Lily separó los labios para decir algo, pero antes los orbes verdes lo taladraron haciendo sentir su corazón fuera de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no podía lucir fea en ese momento? Todo sería más fácil, pero estaba a punto de acercarse y besarla.

—No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros –murmuró la chica con un hilo de voz.

James se sorprendió, fue como una bofetada en su rostro trayéndolo a la realidad.

—¿Qué dices?

Para darle más fuerza a sus palabras, Lily se puso de pie acercándose a la cama. James sintió que podría morir en ese instante, porque la pelirroja se arrodilló frente a él, en el espacio entre sus piernas mirando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quiero que todo esté como antes, como antes de que me evitaras por tres semanas. No quiero que te alejes de mí por el simple hecho de que ahora lo sé, ya no tienes ninguna excusa para hacerlo.

—¿T-te refieres al sexo?— preguntó tartamudeando, aún sin poder creer lo que escuchó.

—Al sexo y otras cosas.

Frunció el ceño tratando de comprender a la pelirroja.

—Al sexo y otras cosas –repitió saboreando las palabras.

Lily bufó sin perder la expresión divertida, y se puso de pie. James aún estaba con la mirada baja tratando de encontrar el significado oculto de esas palabras, pero Lily parecía querer hacerlo entender así que colocó sus rodillas en la cama, a los costados de las piernas del chico.

—No comprendo a que…

—Oh, cállate –murmuró Lily y acto seguido estampó sus labios contra los de James.

No se iba a hacer del rogar. Acababa de confesarse y Lily lo estaba besando, aquello no podía ser mejor. Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que sí, que sí podía ser mejor si ella hubiera dicho que también lo amaba. Pero trató de apartar ese pensamiento, porque se sentía satisfecho, a pesar de todo.

Lily profundizó el beso sorprendiéndolo, mordió suavemente su labio y eso lo encendió. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Porque si era seducirlo, ya lo estaba logrando. Podía sentir algo creciendo dentro de sus pantalones y no tenía la mínima intensión de controlarlo. Tomó la cintura de Lily haciéndola sentar sobre él, demostrándole que sus actos habían traído consecuencias.

Parecía que la había sorprendido, porque sintió sus labios abrirse cuando hizo contacto con su miembro. A él le encantaba jugar, provocarla y esa no sería la excepción. ¿Había dicho que quería las cosas como antes, no? Eso era lo que le daría.

Bajó los besos por su barbilla hasta su garganta, suaves y húmedos, logrando que la piel de Lily se erizaba. Le gustaba lo receptiva que era, siempre parecía tener reacciones con el simple roce, y James se aprovechaba de eso. Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente adelante y atrás, bajando los besos por la curva de su cuello. Lily gimió en su oido y eso lo excito aún más si es que era posible. Apretó su cuerpo contra ella, sin detener el movimiento comenzó a invadir la piel de su estómago, espasmos de placer hicieron contraerse lo pequeños músculos.

Sonrió entremedio del beso, sintiendo como los dedos de Lily se enroscaban en su cabello, bajando por su cuello hasta sus hombros. Lo sorprendió que imitara el movimiento de caderas, de un suave empujón lo hizo acostarse en la cama colocando sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de James, deteniendo su peso por completo, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

James tenía la vista perfecta de los pechos de Lily rebotando frente a su rostro, mientras la fricción de sus pantalones le molestaba cada vez más, pero también lo exitaba. Lily parecía disfrutarlo porque mordía sus labios de manera sensual, pero cuando alargó las manos para tomar ambos pechos, la pelirroja lo recibió con un almohadazo en la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó entre molesto y sorprendido.

Le había dado con fuerza, sentía la nariz salirse de su lugar, sobándose la zona.

—Sin tocar.

—¡¿Qué?! Dijiste que…

—Cállate –lo interrumpió con otro almohadazo.

—Lily, mi nariz –lloriqueó pataleando un poco.

—No seas bebé –sonrió la pelirroja retomando el movimiento sobre su abultado miembro.

Se le pasó la molestia en un segundo, así que puso las manos en las caderas de la chica tratando de guiar sus movimientos con mayor precisión, pero Lily era necia y le dio unas palmaditas bastante fuerte en ambas manos haciéndolo soltar.

James estiró el brazo cogiendo una almohada pequeña con sus dedos, estampándola en una sorprendida Lily.

—No me harás correrme en los pantalones sin permitirme que te toque.

—Aquí las reglas las pongo yo –dijo Lily, volviéndolo a golpear con la almohada.

Una risa se escapó de la boca de James. No podía evitarlo, le causaba gracia que por una vez ella quisiera mandar, cuando regularmente el dominante era él, tomando en cuenta que pese a que intentaba excitarlo con esos movimientos –y lo estaba logrando— eran bastante torpes. James podía ayudarla a que todo fuera mejor, pero ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro tratando de controlarlo.

Tomó la almohada con más fuerza y golpeó su costado haciéndola caer sobre la cama, a un lado de él. Rápidamente se movió para subirse sobre Lily, atrapando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, la almohada aún estaba bien afianzada, pero sin mucho esfuerzo se la quitó lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily frunció el ceño, parecía molesta, pero James sabía que solo era parte del juego. Ellos no peleaban por ese tipo de estupideces, nunca, jugaban, se divertían. Lily comenzó a moverse debajo de él, pero James no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír con más fuerza viendo los intentos fallidos de soltarse.

—¡Muévete, idiota!

—Solo acepto que me digas así cuando estoy dentro de ti, princesa, de otro modo tengo que ser firme en…

Ni siquiera terminó de decir su discurso, cuando Lily levantó la rodilla golpeándolo en la entrepierna. Un dolor agudo atravesó su cuerpo, lastimando sus piernas, espalda y abdomen, de repente sintió nauseas, su agarre se aflojó, y Lily colocó su pie en su estómago empujándolo hacia arriba y después a un lado, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

Entre el golpe de su espalda por la caída y el dolor en los testículos, quería llorar, pararse y golpear algo, gritar. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue lloriquear y llevarse las manos a la entrepierna. No, definitivamente el dolor de espalda no era nada, no había sido nada. Lily lo miraba desde arriba de la cama con una sonrisa, disfrutando lo que había hecho.

—Eres un bebé –repitió.

—¡Tú eres un demonio! –Gritó dramáticamente.— ¡Me vas a dejar sin descendencia!

Lily soltó una risa, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para calmar el dolor.

—¡Qué exagerado!

Siguió lloriqueando acostado en el suelo un rato, mientras escuchaba a Lily moverse por toda la habitación. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni le importaba, porque todo lo que importaba era su dolor, no le entraba aire a los pulmones y sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para intentar levantarse, las piernas no le respondían, el cuerpo completo le fallaba.

—¡No sabes lo que te va a costar lo que acabas de hacer! –gritó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué harás? –preguntó Lily detrás de él.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla, y se alegró al darse cuenta que se había aligerado de ropa. Llevaba solo bragas y sujetador, el dolor disminuyó gradualmente solo con la imagen de Lily bajo su cuerpo, desnuda, gimiendo su nombre.

Lily sonrió de manera picara y comenzó a desabrocharse el sujetador en sensuales movimientos. James ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca, estaba allí abajo, en el suelo mirando a Lily sobre él desnudándose poco a poco. Sintió su boca hacerse agua cuando identificó esas hermosas pecas alrededor de los pezones, simplemente le encantaban, no podía respirar con la imagen de esos redondos pechos y los montículos erguidos, ya no sabía si era por el dolor o la visión frente a él.

La pelirroja comenzó a agacharse ofreciéndole una mejor vista, provocando que su miembro despertara de nuevo, estirándose poco a poco bajo sus pantalones.

—No se permite tocar, ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa sugerente.

James no respondió, solo estiró la mano al pecho más cercano y no vio venir un almohadazo directo en la cara. El golpe lo aturdió unos segundos, pero cuando pudo recuperar la visión recibió otro lastimando su nariz.

—¿Qué te pasa, loca pelirroja? –gruñó esta vez sentándose.

Si permanecía acostado temía perder el resto de la cara con un golpe de esos. ¿Qué tenían las almohadas de relleno? ¿Piedras? Dolían como el demonio.

Lily estalló en risas y corrió por la estancia alejándose de él. James entendió la indirecta, así que se levantó de un salto, completamente recuperado y tomando una de las almohadas siguió a Lily que no podía parar de reír. Cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente, Lily lanzaba una almohada, ocasionando un campo minado en pocos minutos por todo el suelo de la habitación.

—No huyas, cobarde, es solo una suave almohada.

—Ya me golpeaste con ella, ¿recuerdas? No es nada suave.

—¿Y aun así me seguiste pegando en el rostro? –Exclamó indignado.— ¡Ahora sí me las pagarás!

—¡No!—gritó entre risas Lily, lanzando también los cojines de los sillones.

James también rio por el juego, pero cada vez que se acercaba a Lily esta salía corriendo al otro extremo. Ya había brincado la cama un par de veces, los sillones estaban contra las paredes y el suelo era un completo desastre.

—Tregua –dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Me estoy volviendo viejo, ya no puedo más.

Lily que estaba parada sobre uno de los sillones, dejó caer el brazo con el que estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo cojín.

—Haré lo que me pidas, pero debes dejar de salir corriendo.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la barbilla con pose pensativa, ocasionando que sus pechos desnudos se movieran un poco. En ese momento de tranquilidad, James se dio el lujo de observar ese cuerpo, lo había visto mil veces, incluso más desnudo de lo que estaba ahora, pero no podía evitarlo, jamás un cuerpo lo había excitado tanto y creía, casi con seguridad, que todo se debía a los sentimientos por ella. Su piel suave y pálida estaba siendo llamada para que la acariciara, la quería cubierta de sudor y con las mejillas sonrosadas de placer.

—Tienes que cantar en karaoke una canción de las Spice Girl –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa después de unos segundos.

James no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Yo? ¿Cantar eso? –Bufó.— Soy demasiado masculino para rebajarme a ese nivel.

—Te dejaré elegir la que tú quieras, no te obligaré a que cantes _Wannabe_ , aunque debería, no soy tan mala –dijo aún con los dedos bajo la barbilla, los brazos cruzados y el cojín colgado de su mano libre—. Después de eso, dejaré de correr y podrás tocarme.

—Tentador –susurró James siguiéndole el juego.

No podía creer que ese lado tan juguetón de Lily, que aunque sabía que tenían sentido del humor porque siempre se reía de sus babosadas, ella había tomado la iniciativa y le encantaba. Él normalmente era un idiota, pero esa faceta de Lily también le gustaba. No. Le encantaba. No quería arruinarlo, ¿cantar Spice Girl? Aunque solo se sabía una canción.

—Decide –sonrió Lily—. Tienes tres segundos. 3, 2, y…

—De acuerdo.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se hizo más amplia y, se lamentó por caer tan fácilmente en sus encantos.

Buscó su móvil en uno de los cajones y rápidamente buscó en karaoke de la única canción que se sabía. Era humillante, pero todo fuera porque Lily lo dejara tocar esos pechos que gritaban por atención. En solo unos segundos, empezó a sonar la melodía de _2 Become 1_ , y ya sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza, pero Lily bajó la guardia tratando de reconocer la canción.

—Esto es ridículo –dijo tratando de salvar su virilidad antes de entonar el inicio de la canción:— _Candle light and soul forever, a dream of you and me together._

Con eso fue suficiente para que Lily estallara en risas, pero James se sintió motivado así que no dejó de cantar, observando como la pelirroja se dejaba caer lentamente en el sillón, presa de las fuertes carcajadas. Su rostro se había puesto rojo, y las lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos.

Trató de no reír pero era casi imposible viendo la pinta de su chica, y él se la estaba pasando en grande. Le encantaba hacerla reír, le encantaba su risa, solo quería ver esa sonrisa en su rostro el resto de su vida.

— _I need some love like I've never needed love before, to ya, baby. I had a little love, now I'm back for more, wanna make love to ya, baby –_ cantó el coro con mayor intensidad y pasión.

Cuando la canción terminó, no pudo apartar la sonrisa al ver el momento tan divertido que había hecho pasar a Lily. La había hecho reír como nunca, pese a que por la tarde estaba un poco deprimida, era un sentimiento de realización asombroso. Se sentía tan bien de que por fin había podido liberar sus sentimientos, ella no lo había tomado a mal, claro, no había sido perfecto –ni siquiera había respondido— pero no se podía quejar. Las cosas seguían siendo como antes, pero sin ese peso encima.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón donde Lily estaba convaleciendo por la risa, y se sentó a su lado, apartando el cabello pelirrojo del bonito rostro. Las mejillas de Lily se ruborizaron, entonces James supo que la estaba mirando diferente, no podía evitarlo porque se sentía distinto.

—Me encantas, princesa –dijo con un tono de voz más seguro.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. James deslizó su dedo por el labio lastimado, obligándola a soltarlo.

—¿Sería mucho pedir si esta noche me permites hacerte el amor? –preguntó acariciando ese labio tan rosado.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio unos segundos sin bajar la mirada, podía sentir su estómago dar algunas vueltas dentro de su cuerpo, pero su alma descansó cuando Lily negó con la cabeza.

Se inclinó con lentitud, temeroso, rozó sus labios contra los de ella, esperando que en cualquier momento lo empujara y lo mandara al demonio, pero eso no pasó. Cerró los ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso, y se relajó cuando ella misma anuló el espacio. Los labios suaves y húmedos le hicieron delirar, se sentía tan bien, era como si ellos hubieran estado destinados para besarse. Desde la primera vez que la besó en Manor, supo que aquello sería su adicción, Lily seguramente no lo sabía, pero para él no era un movimiento completamente inocente, no solo era para encender la pasión. Le estaba entregando su alma en bandeja de plata, con gusto, y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser devuelto a su lugar de origen.

Lily gimió contra sus labios, tomándolo de la nuca para profundizar más el beso, pero James no quería ir a prisa. Como dijo, en esta ocasión no quería simple sexo, eso podía conseguirlo en cualquier lado, quería demostrarle lo enamorado que estaba, lo mucho que la respetaba y la quería a su lado. Deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen desnudo tratando de relajarla, el efecto fue casi inmediato porque la respiración de Lily se tranquilizó y James pudo comenzar a dejar suaves besos a lo largo de toda su clavícula, sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos.

Lily estaba acostada en toda su extensión sobre el sillón, mientras James estaba en apenas una esquina tratando de mantener el equilibro, y no caer al suelo. Estaba muy incómodo, pero su pelirroja ya había cerrado los ojos, siendo completamente receptiva a las caricias que proporcionaban sus labios. Su boca se hacía agua por la necesidad de bajar un poco más y morder los pechos, quería ir lento, pero era sumamente difícil tomando en cuenta que entre más descendía por el pecho, Lily arqueaba la espalda acercándose aún más a su rostro.

James deslizó las manos por la espalda baja, en el hueco que se había formado, y comenzó a trazar círculos de manera delicada. No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar a su posición original, con la espalda totalmente recta. Agradeció en silencio, y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a dibujar el contorno de los pechos.

—James –gimió Lily con voz ahogada, tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba atentamente—, ¿quieres ir más rápido? Me estoy desesperando.

El chico embozó una sonrisa y continuó con los movimientos.

—Quiero que sientas que tu interior explotará por la necesidad de tenerme, quiero acariciar tu cuerpo completo y que ruegues por hacerte mía –susurró con voz ronca, acercando la boca al oído de la pelirroja donde pudo notar inmediatamente, como la piel de su alrededor se erizaba—. Quiero que sientas con cada fibra de tu cuerpo el amor que siento por ti. Quiero que lo desees, que solo pienses en mí y cada vez que lo quieras, recuerdes que solamente yo puedo hacerte sentir de esta manera.

Sintió el cuerpo de Lily vibrar, gimió suavemente y eso fue suficiente para que James continuara su recorrido por toda la piel de sus pechos, en círculos desde la circunferencia hasta la punta. Depositó un suave beso en un costado y continuó el recorrido por la cintura, deteniéndose solo un momento en el ombligo y cuando llegó al vientre, dio una suave mordida en el hueso pélvico. Un nuevo gemido acompañó sus movimientos, y continuó las mordiditas sobre las bragas hasta el punto donde sabía estaba el clítoris, humedeció aún más la prenda con su lengua y continuó por la cara interna de los muslos.

En ese punto, el cuerpo de Lily vibraba sin pudor alguno, su respiración era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a los oídos de James, y un gemido se escapaba cada vez que hacía un movimiento inesperado. Quería continuar, quería hacerlo lento, disfrutarla completa, pero le estaba costando el mundo entero, porque su cuerpo ya sudaba y su miembro parecía una roca golpeando sus pantalones. Era doloroso, su cuerpo gritaba por liberarse, pero en ese momento su mente y su corazón lo dominaban por completo.

La tomó debajo de las rodillas y la espalda para levantarla al vuelo, Lily era tan pequeña y ligera para él, que no representaba mucho esfuerzo llevarla hasta la cama. Dejó sus piernas colgando por el borde, y se tomó un momento para observarla, el cabello estaba alborotado, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas, eso no era lo único, tenía los ojos brillantes y estaba paciente, disfrutando del roce de sus dedos. No podía simplemente verla así, con esa mirada y no hacer nada, apoyó el peso sobre sus codos y la besó una vez más, esta vez con más intensidad, empujando su lengua para abrirse camino al interior.

Lily aceptó gustosa, y no pasó más de unos segundos cuando sintió las caderas femeninas elevarse para hacer contacto con las suyas. Ya había aguantado suficiente, y en ese momento no tenía más energía para negarse cuando Lily comenzó a sacar la camisa de sus pantalones. Se dejó ser, dejó que acariciara la piel de su abdomen antes de abrirse los pantalones y liberar su miembro. Gimió contra los labios de Lily cuando comenzó a acariciarlo, estaba tan cerca y se sentía tan bien que tuvo que hacerla parar con un delicado movimiento. La pelirroja entendió porque se apartó y se deshizo de las bragas ella misma, mientras James se desnudaba.

De un momento a otro, hundió su piel cálida contra el cuerpo femenino, y disfrutó del roce de su piel, como Lily buscaba contacto abrazándolo por el cuello atrayéndolo a ella. De repente, la idea de ir lento fue desechada por completo, tomó la mandíbula de Lily besándola con fuerza, y deslizó la mano abierta por sus redondeadas caderas. Lily respondió al estímulo porque flexionó las piernas a sus costados, dejando el espacio libre a James que rápidamente se acomodó.

Con una mano, empujó las caderas de Lily hacia él, deslizándose en su interior sin ninguna duda. Ambos gimieron por el encuentro, Lily con la boca abierta y James con los dientes apretados. Comenzó a moverse, lentamente observando el rostro de la pelirroja que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación. Ese momento no era para él, debía recordárselo, era solo para ella, y sabía que si iba más rápido terminaría en dos segundos, así que se tomó su tiempo, deslizándose lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo de Lily en el proceso.

Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y cansado, pero le daba energía notar como Lily aferraba las piernas en sus caderas, apretándolo contra ella, como tomaba fuertes bocanadas de aire y murmuraba su nombre entre gemidos. Así quería estar, toda la vida, acompañado de su pelirroja. Sintió sus paredes vibrar por la anticipación, y cuando el orgasmo se acercaba, la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. Los ojos verdes estaban inundados de placer, las pupilas dilatadas y brillantes, la quería ahí, viéndolo a la cara mientras se desarmaba de placer.

El orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, pero James la obligó a mirarlo mientras se enterraba una vez más.

—James… —gimió por última vez, antes de arquear la espalda y aferrarse a los hombros del chico clavándole las uñas.

James sufrió un poco, pero valía la pena, empujó por última vez antes de que fuera su turno, vaciándose en el interior de la pelirroja que lo volvía loco.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran las fuertes respiraciones de ambos. James se apartó acostándose a un lado, pero no tardó en jalar a Lily por la cintura hacia él, uniéndose en un abrazo. Colocó la frente sobre la de la chica, acomodó unos cuantos cabellos con torpeza y después plantó un beso en las mejillas sonrosadas.

Lily ronroneó como un gatito con gusto. James sonrió dándose cuenta que le agradaban sus acciones, así que con mucho cuidado levantó las sabanas para cubrir el cuerpo de Lily, apagó las luces y se echó a la cama rodeándola con sus brazos. Lily apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y no podía estar más satisfecho.

—Serás mi almohada –susurró con los ojos cerrados, y voz somnolienta.

—No hay ninguna almohada –rio James—, ¿quién será responsable de este acto tan inhumano?

Lily rio suavemente contra su pecho, y no tuvo corazón para levantarse, porque eso implicaría moverla de esa posición tan cómoda en la que estaba. Suspiró cansado y comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda de la pelirroja. Por más agotado que estuviera, no creía poder cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, así que observó el paisaje nevado a través de la ventana y deleitándose con el calor del cuerpo de Lily.

* * *

 _¿Ven que no soy tan mala? xD_


	22. Del otro lado de las estrellas, Parte 3

_¡Hi, girls!_

 _¿Cómo están? ¡Llegó la actualización! Siento mucho haber abandonado la historia por casi un mes, el tiempo pasó volando, cuando menos me di cuenta el calendario me avisó que ya habían pasado tres semanas y me sorprendí. Pero es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo de escribir como lo tenía antes, por unos meses abandoné mi vida de adulto responsable y me dedicaba todo el día a escribir, pero ahora que he vuelto al mundo laboral me deja con pocas horas para hacerlo a la semana. No estoy segura que sea tiempo suficiente para escribir un capítulo de calidad, así que sí, lo siento, pero nuevamente volveré a tardar un tiempo en actualizar. Espero que esto no las decepcione y decidan abandonar la historia, prometo ponerle el mismo esfuerzo que antes. La historia ya está llegando a su fin, le quedan aproximadamente cinco capítulos, pero sepan que no es regla porque podría extenderme o acortarlo un poco._

 _Por cierto, pueden seguirme en mi twitter personal porque ahí aviso más o menos cuanto es el avance de la historia, además podríamos conversar si les parece c: Lo encontrarán en mi perfil si es que les interesa._

 _Me encantaría leer su opinión con respecto al capítulo, no se imaginan la cantidad de veces que lo reescribí, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Háganme saber lo que opinan, si?_

 _¡A leer!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Del otro lado de las estrellas, Parte 3**

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente. Estiró las piernas, disfrutando del calor de las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, la piel se le erizó cuando se dio cuenta que no era la tela, sino otro cuerpo que estaba debajo de ella el que provocaba la sensación tan placentera. James estaba estirado sobre su espalda, mientras que Lily era un ovillo sobre él, siendo aprisionada con los dos fuertes brazos que la sostenían en su lugar.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba excepcionalmente cómoda, ni siquiera quería moverse para no perder la posición, pero cuando notó lo incomodo que se veía el chico, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta que seguramente apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Era consciente de los continuos episodios de insomnio que padecía James, y también estaba segura de saber las razones.

No quería despertarlo, quería que descansara y abriera los ojos cuando su cuerpo se lo pidiera, así que brincó sobre la cama tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible. Ni siquiera quería mover el colchón para no despertarlo. Si cualquier persona la viera en ese momento, seguro le preguntarían por qué estaba como araña, con las piernas y brazos flexionados sin tocar la cama aparte de sus extremidades. Suspiró cuando logró apoyarse solamente en los dedos de sus piernas, solo estaba a un movimiento de bajar de la cama, cuando James le dio una vuelta a su cuerpo cayendo bocabajo, y en el proceso jalando la sábana. Lily cayó de bruces contra el colchón, levantando rápidamente la cara para comprobar que James permanecía dormido.

Bajó de la cama sin preocuparse en hacer más ruido, pues James tenía el sueño bastante pesado una vez que lograba conciliarlo, y ya lo había comprobado.

Le apetecía un baño en esa deliciosa tina de ensueño, no lo desaprovecharía ni en un millón de años. El ventanal revelaba que durante la noche había caído una suave nevada, pues los árboles parecían aún más blancos que el día anterior. Estaba frío, muy frío, pero la calefacción de los suelos de madera contrarrestaba la temperatura del exterior. Aun así, se tomó el tiempo para encender la chimenea, y James no sufriera de frío mientras no estaba.

Quería tener un tiempo para relajarse y pensar detenidamente las cosas, la noche anterior había sido de locos. Una cajetilla de cigarrillos brillaba sobre la mesa de centro, no lo pudo resistir y entró en el baño antes de encender uno. Tenía un sabor mentolado que a James le gustaba mucho, así que lo disfrutó como si fuera suyo.

El agua cálida dentro de la tina, la relajó inmediatamente, los músculos entumecidos por la posición de sueño se calmaron, brindándole una sensación de serenidad que era difícil sentir cuando estaba en Londres. Se sentía tan lejos de la vida real, como si estuviera viviendo en un universo separado, en otra dimensión, como James había dicho la noche anterior. No pudo evitarlo, el recuerdo le hizo sentir un agradable hormigueo por todo el estómago. James le provocaba tantas sensaciones placenteras, era tan elocuente, el mejor que había conocido, ¿cómo se le habían ocurrido esas palabras? Era imposible que unas cuantas silabas le hicieran temblar las rodillas. O tal vez no era el significado de lo que decía, tal vez era su voz, porque tenía un timbre ronco y profundo, irremediablemente atractivo para ella. ¿Y si era la boca que lo decía? ¿Entonces estaba aceptando que era el simple hecho de que era él? Él, James Potter, el único ser humano que provocaba esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Suspiró, moviendo los dedos de los pies bajo el agua. Ni siquiera se había molestado en echar algo de aceite o sales a su baño, el agua estaba completamente transparente demostrando su desnudez. Su cabello estaba suelto y alborotado, mojado hasta la altura de la barbilla. Parecía fuego líquido, si es que aquello era posible. Su piel se veía aún más pálida por el color blanco del mármol. Ahí mismo, observando sus dedos como uva pasa por el agua, se sentía tan ordinaria.

¿Qué era lo que James había visto en ella? ¿Cómo era que se había enamorado? Lily debía confesar que no lo había visto venir. Le tomó totalmente por sorpresa la declaración de su mejor amigo, al principio no lo había creído, James era el ser humano más bromista, solo creyó que era un juego. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no era gracioso, él se había portado de una manera tan adorable. Se veía nervioso, desesperado, confundido. Era como si hubiera estado aguantando mucho tiempo para gritarlo, y ahí estaba ella, sin creerle. El brillo de sus ojos castaños no mentía, lo que decía era real, y su amor era sincero.

¿Cómo un ser tan maravilloso como James podía sentir amor por ella? Cuando era tan ordinaria, tan aburrida y nada interesante. Sus mundos eran completamente opuestos, James era el heredero de una gran fortuna familiar. Ella tenía su cuenta bancaria con un número de ceros considerablemente inferior a lo que James tenía solamente en su cartera. James era hijo de Fleamont y Eufemia Potter, y ella no tenía familia. James era un hombre de negocios, tenía un posgrado en finanzas mientras que ella apenas si había podido terminar su licenciatura en Diseño de interiores. Sabía que estaba mal menospreciar su pequeña empresa, pero si la comparaba con el imperio que eran las empresas Potter, era considerado como una hormiga en el camino. Era increíblemente contradictorio que se hubieran encontrado, no creyó que fuera tan mala idea su amistad porque James le agradaba sinceramente, ¿pero ellos dos juntos como pareja? ¿En qué universo eso era correcto?

No podría soportar una sola reunión familiar, aquel ambiente tan reacio y hostil, no era para ella. No entendía como James sobrevivía a aquello, pero ella no tenía el estómago necesario. Claro, había asistido en diversas ocasiones, pero todo era por motivos laborales, y aunque la familia de James le agradaba, su madre era adorable, dudaba mucho que fuera aceptada. ¿Qué pensaría Charlus Potter cuando los viera llegar de la mano? No podría tolerar que le hiciera un mal desplante, James tenía ya suficientes problemas con su familia.

Aun así, Lily era egoísta y aunque sabía que lo suyo no estaba destinado a un futuro juntos, lo quería solo para ella. Por primera vez en su vida, se sorprendía a sí misma cometiendo un acto puramente egoísta: quería que James fuera suyo por siempre, que las cosas no cambiaran. Quería estar soltera pero con él. ¿Aquello era muy difícil de entender? Con Kurt todo se había puesto mal después de comprometerse, no quería que esto pasara con James. No quería arruinarlo, a ella le gustaba salir, le gustaba ser libre. Kurt la había reprimido por tanto tiempo, había perdido su esencia por permanecer a su lado, sin darse cuenta, se había perdido a sí misma. Pero esos meses alejada de él, la habían hecho reencontrarse nuevamente. Era muy pronto para caer en lo mismo, le asustaba que las cosas se repitieran, no quería arruinar las cosas con James. Lo necesitaba en su vida.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Estaba muy confundida, lo quería pero no una relación. Quería las cosas tal como estaban, siendo amigos con beneficios. Quería dormir a su lado después de tener sexo, abrazarlo fuerte y disfrutar del temblor de sus rodillas con su sola presencia; pero también quería aquellas noches donde estaba sola en casa, leyendo un libro y las mantas a su alrededor brindándole calor. Quería ir a bailar con él, pero al día siguiente salir con sus amigas y mirar chicos aunque no fuera a pasar nada con ellos. Quería ir a visitarlo a su departamento cada vez que quisiera, pero tener un lugar al cual siempre regresar cuando necesitara tiempo para ella.

¿Y si él no estaba de acuerdo? La noche anterior había dicho que no buscaba una relación, ¿pero y si cambiaba de opinión? Ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle, y no podía darle más. No quería, hacerlo le había ocasionado muchos problemas con Kurt. Quería ser ella, al natural, sin un hombre dominando su vida y no era un acto feminista, era simple libertad. Quería ser libre, pero no podía decirle eso a James. El simple hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de separarse de él, hacía que le doliera todo el cuerpo, no solo el corazón, sino la cabeza, los órganos y los huesos. Había caído en las garras de James Potter, sin saberlo, si él no lo hubiera mencionado la noche anterior tal vez Lily nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

La sensación de calidez y bienestar producto de sus sentimientos la conocía muy bien, ese hormigueo en el estómago, había estado presente por mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde el principio. Antes de separarse de Kurt, incluso, pero en ese entonces, el sentimiento no tenía un nombre y no había podido identificarlo, para ella solo había sido la emoción de estar con un hombre tan atractivo que le atraía más allá de lo real.

—Toc toc –la sorprendió una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Se giró con sorpresa, y sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente por los pensamientos de un segundo antes.

—Hola, rojita –sonrió James con aquellos ojos brillantes que lo caracterizaban.

Lily se llevó las manos a las mejillas, estaban muy cálidas y eso la avergonzó aún más si es que era posible. James ni siquiera podía leer sus pensamientos, y ahí estaba ella poniéndose en evidencia.

—Creí que estabas dormido –dijo sin levantar el rostro.

—Lo estaba, pero sonó mi móvil así que me desperté asustado. Cuando no te vi en la habitación, pensé que habías huido de mí –susurró con mirada triste, demostrando el miedo en sus pupilas.

—No. Aquí estoy –trató de tranquilizarlo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

James también embozó una débil sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Se sentó en el suelo, a la altura del rostro de Lily y recargó la barbilla sobre su brazo, que descansaba en las orilla de la tina.

—Feliz navidad.

Plantó un suave beso en la nariz pecosa, y Lily creyó que se había convertido en líquido por el movimiento tan adorable.

—Feliz navidad a ti también.

Sacó una de sus manos del agua, y acarició la mejilla masculina, mojándolo un poco. A James no parecía importarle, porque seguía con aquella mirada intensa y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no la arrogante y burlesca usual, esta era cálida y dulce. Él también alargó la mano, tomando su cabello mojado entre los dedos, acariciándolo con movimientos suaves.

—Eres preciosa.

—No lo soy –contradijo con las mejillas nuevamente rojas.

James rio un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo eres. Eso lo he pensado siempre, así que no tiene nada que ver con mi amor por ti.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo buscar alguna señal en su rostro que demostrara lo contrario, pero lo conocía, James no era un mentiroso.

—¿Quién te llamó? –preguntó, apurada por cambiar de tema.

La pregunta tuvo el efecto que esperaba, porque la mirada de James vagó por toda la habitación, evitando sus ojos. Se rascó la cabeza con gesto distraído, antes de bajas ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo, apoyando las palmas en el suelo sosteniendo su espalda; entonces Lily lo apreció con más atención dándose cuenta que estaba por completo vestido, pero de una manera que nunca había visto. Llevaba unos pantalones de poliéster, que no eran los usuales de oficina que usaba, sino que fingían el corte de unos jeans. Una playera negra lisa se estiraba sobre sus amplios hombros, dándole un aspecto mucho más joven y que combinaba a la perfección con su personalidad. Aquello la sorprendió, pero aún más que estaba completamente listo para salir.

—Mi madre.

—Creí que Eufemia sabía que estabas fuera de la ciudad.

James hizo una mueca, y movió los pies como niño pequeño, nervioso.

—Sí, pero Charlus no.

—No entiendo, James, ¿qué pasa?

La actitud del chico era extraña, no sabía que pensar y la estaba poniendo inquieta que no hablara claramente. Era obvio que algo había pasado, estaba con ropa para salir y nervioso.

—Debo regresar a Londres.

—¿Hoy? –frunció el ceño—.Creí que nos quedaríamos todo el fin de semana.

Tenía que ser sincera, la idea no la emocionaba, había imaginado unos días llenos de pasión descontrolada, esquiando en la nieve, caminatas por el pueblo conociendo la plaza principal.

James parpadeó varias veces, y mordió su labio con culpa.

—Lo siento –suspiró, sin levantar la vista—. Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero es muy importante que regrese. Cada navidad mi madre organiza un evento de caridad, donde subastan obras de arte para ayudar a los niños sin hogar. Son invitados los puestos más elevados de la empresa, y algunos amigos de la familia. Charlus piensa que es muy importante que me presente este año, ya que están apoyando a los Morgan en la candidatura, si ellos no me ven ahí podrían pensar que tengo una opinión política diferente.

—Entiendo.

Los ojos castaños estudiaron todo el rostro, luego el cuello y por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de su desnudez, porque su mirada se oscureció un par de tonos y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—¿Irías conmigo?

—¿Q—qué?

Lily se escandalizó abriendo mucho los ojos, tomando los bordes de la tina y tirando un poco de agua por sus bruscos movimientos. James parecía divertido por su actitud, a pesar de que brincó un poco para no mojarse.

—Es terriblemente aburrido ese tipo de eventos, yo ni siquiera entiendo el arte –dijo con esa voz que utilizaba de chantaje.

—El castigo es tuyo, no mío.

James parpadeó como cachorrito regañado, e hizo un puchero con el labio sobresaliendo. Lily no pudo evitar reír por la terrible actuación, siempre lograba divertirla, pero en esta ocasión no había nada que pensar. No quería ir a ese evento con gente tan estirada, y menos que las demás personas supieran que había sido invitada por James.

—De ninguna manera –reafirmó, dándose la vuelta para tomar el champú.

James se puso sobre sus rodillas sobresaliendo de la tina, y tomó la botella que estaba en sus manos echando un poco de su contenido sobre el cabello pelirrojo. A Lily le sorprendió su actitud, pero se dejó querer, disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos de James masajeando su cabello para conseguir espuma.

—Es un evento formal donde es requisito ir de etiqueta, hay una elegante cena con copas de champagne y un baile para terminar la noche. Podrás usar el vestido que compraste hace unas semanas.

Lily recordó aquella vez en que había arrastrado a James a un centro comercial para pasar el rato, se había quejado los primeros minutos pero después parecía fascinado por la cantidad de tiendas que había en el lugar. Como un niño pequeño, la había hecho llevarlo a las marcas de diseñador donde había terminado comprándose unas cuantas prendas, para no quedar en desventaja Lily había tenido que usar su tarjeta de crédito y comprar un vestido rojo que había hecho babear a James cuando se lo probó. Decidió que pocas prendas tenían ese efecto en los hombres, y tenía descuento así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Habrá muchos otros eventos para usarlo.

James empezó a echarle agua con sus manos para quitar la espuma, y Lily se divirtió viéndolo batallar por conseguir lavarle el cabello.

—Irá mucha gente, los Duncan estarán por ahí y según escuché, Jules sigue siendo la única de las hermanas soltera. Además, Charlus se encargó de invitar personalmente a Emma, mi asistente, para quedar bien con Donald, que si antes no te lo había mencionado es amiga de Teressa.

Lily sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar los nombres. Sabía que James lo estaba haciendo a propósito, la sonrisa burlesca en sus labios lo delataba, porque sabía muy bien que Lily no podía tolerar el hecho de que esas dos mujeres estuvieran tan cerca de él. Lo estaba disfrutando el idiota, y ella solo quería arrancarle la cabeza para borrar la estúpida sonrisa.

—Está bien.

—Fantástico –murmuró con ironía.

—¿A qué hora hay que partir?

—El evento empieza a las seis –dijo James, revisando su reloj de pulsera, pero como este se había empañado por el agua, deslizó el dedo con suavidad.— Calculando hora y media de camino, por el posible tráfico, y los quince minutos que necesito para prepararme…

—¡Espera! Si es un evento de gala, necesito por lo menos dos horas para estar lista.

James la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero después apretó los labios con resignación, y suspiró:

—Apenas nos alcanza el tiempo para dejar el hotel y almorzar algo en el camino.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y tomó la pastilla de baño, no le pasó desapercibida la actitud de James, pero sabía que quizá tenía otros planes porque se puso de pie haciendo notar una protuberancia en sus pantalones. Lily trató de no reir, pero el chico la miró de reojo y tomó una toalla de mano para ponerla sobre su entrepierna. Ahora sí que estalló en carcajadas, James la miró con indignación y salió del cuarto de baño con un caminar un tanto extraño.

El baño fue rápido, y su intención de relajarse no tuvo el efecto que esperaba porque después de la conversación con James, se sentía más nerviosa y ansiosa. Iba a ir a un evento de su familia, en donde en esta ocasión, no iba por motivos laborales, sino personal, por el chico que estaba en la otra habitación provocando mucho ruido mientras colocaba los sillones en su lugar. Lily no quería irse, y mucho menos ir al evento, quería permanecer en Godalming para toda la vida, tal vez era momento de volver a la realidad.

Enrolló su cuerpo en una toalla, y cuando salió se dio cuenta que efectivamente James ya había dejado la habitación en condiciones aceptables. Las almohadas y cojines estaban en su lugar, los sillones ya no estaban contra las paredes y las maletas sobre la cama estaban abiertas. James había elegido su ropa por ella, y lejos de molestarle, le pareció un gesto adorable. Con otra persona, seguramente lo habría sentido como dominación, pero con James todo era diferente.

—¿Esto debo ponerme? –preguntó con una risita.

James asintió con la cabeza, y cerró la maleta dejando solo fuera las cosas de uso personal. A Lily le divirtió su actitud, no quería terminar el juego así que tomó las prendas, pero no le pasó desapercibo un detalle:

—¿Y la ropa interior?

—¿La qué? –se hizo el desentendido.

—Bragas y sujetador.

—¿Qué es eso?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero James no pudo embozar una sonrisa más amplía. Si a eso iban, Lily también podía ponerle reglas al juego. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo, provocando que la sonrisa se esfumara por completo, deslizó la blusa por encima de su cabeza metiendo los brazos por las mangas largas. Se sentó en la cama para poder ponerse las gruesas medias que la protegerían del frío, y luego colocarse el vestido rosa sobre lo demás. Una vez que las botas ya estaban en sus pies, tomó el abrigo sobre la cama y casi soltó un grito cuando debajo de él, había una caja pequeña con un moño que podría caber en su mano.

Clavó los ojos en James, que no se había movido de su lugar el lado de las maletas, esperando. Tomó la caja con dedos temblorosos, y nuevamente miró al chico esperando una reacción de su parte, pero solo parecía ansioso por que descubriera el contenido. Abrió la cajita que sabía contendría algo de joyería, y descubrió una cadena muy delgada de oro, con un dije en forma de gota color verde. Lily quería pensar que era una zirconia, pero brillaba demasiado.

—¿Te gusta? –escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había visto observando la pieza, pero fue el suficiente para que James se trasladara junto a ella. Le quitó la caja de las manos y tomó la cadena, pasándola por su cuello. Lily estaba sin habla, solo podía sentir los suaves movimientos del chico, mientras cerraba el broche de la cadena, y la dejaba caer sobre su pecho.

—Se te ve bien.

—¿C-cuánto te costó? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Tomó el dije entre sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho y se dio la vuelta para encarar a James. Era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de ese tipo, sobre todo, jamás se imaginó que sería de parte de él. Aunque era el único que podría costearse algo así.

—¿Eso es importante? –sonrió enseñándolo todos los dientes, con un poco de burla.

—Por supuesto, no puedo aceptar algo que vale más que lo que gano en un mes.

—Lily, no seas absurda.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó al baño donde cerró la puerta. Lily se quedó perpleja en su lugar, analizando lo que acababa de pasar. Ese debía ser su regalo de Navidad, o algo así, y ahora ella se sentía como una tonta por haberle comprado unas botas de nieve. Estaba molesta, y tal vez era por eso, ni siquiera era porque no le hubiera gustado la cadena, todo lo contrario, le había encantando. Cuando compró el regalo para James, nunca imaginó que él tuviera algo para ella. Qué tonta, qué tonta. Se rascó la comisura de los ojos, dándose cuenta de las ganas de llorar que tenía, se sentía tan ridícula. No podía darle eso, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo compró?

Terminó de prepararse con esfuerzo, y para cuando James ya había salido del baño, ella ya había guardado nuevamente todas sus cosas dentro de la maleta, escondiendo entre la ropa sucia la caja que contenía las botas para James.

—¿Te apetece pasar por una hamburguesa de camino?

Lily asintió con la cabeza poniéndose el abrigo. James imitó sus movimientos, y tomó las maletas con ambas manos mientras abandonaban la habitación.

La persona de recepción pareció sorprendida cuando hicieron el check—out, aún así recibió su llave y les deseó buen viaje. La camioneta de James estaba muy fría, pero una vez que la calefacción estuvo puesta pudieron relajar el cuerpo y disfrutar el camino, devorando una hamburguesa en el proceso. Contrario a lo que estaban, no había mucho tráfico y Lily se lamentó porque seguramente, la mayoría de las personas estarían disfrutando el día en compañía de sus familias, mientras ellos dos solo se tenían entre ellos. Sino fuera por James, Lily se sentiría demasiado sola, no lo pudo evitar pero alargó su mano encontrándose con la masculina sobre la palanca de cambios.

James embozó una sonrisa adorable, y entrelazó los dedos para después llevarla hasta su boca, y plantarle un beso sobre el torso. Lily creyó que su corazón se había quedado dos kilómetros atrás.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? –preguntó James con voz suave.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mal conductor que eres?

—No me lastimes de esa manera, por favor, estoy demasiado feliz.

Acto seguido, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo sin apartar la vista del camino, y Lily no pudo apartar su mirada de la mandíbula masculina tan afilada que podría cortar cristal, de las gruesas pestañas que tenían una curvatura sensual, y de ese hoyuelo que se había marcado por la sonrisa tan amplia. Podría haber dejado respirar en ese momento, ¿cómo alguien podría provocarle esas sensaciones?

De repende una canción alegre empezó a sonar en la radio, James subió al volumen y comenzó a cantar. La pelirroja no pudo evitarlo, le hacía feliz verlo de esa manera, también tenía que ver con que ella no lo había rechazado, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

—¿Qué canción es? –preguntó curiosa.

— _Tie a yellow ribbon round the oak tree_ de Dawn.

—Parece que te gusta mucho –sonrió, contagiada por la alegría de la melodía y la voz de James cantando a todo pulmón.

—Me recuerda a un viaje de la infancia, ¿quieres que te cuente?

James no solía contar cosas de si mismo, lo cual era sorprendente, y conocer algo de su infancia no podía haberla hecho más feliz. Asintió con la cabeza aprisa, y James apretó más sus dedos entrelazados antes de comenzar. La pelirroja estaba emocionada, se enderezó en su asiento y observó el atractivo perfil comenzar a narrar de una manera casi innata.

—Cuando tenía diez años mi madre y yo viajamos a Estados Unidos con unos amigos de ella, la intención era llevarnos a Disney World y ese tipo de viajes que ningún niño se debe perder –sonrió con nostalgia—. Nos quedamos en casa de los padres de una de las amigas de mamá, eran unos señores mayores debían de tener unos sesenta años o una cosa así. El lugar era maravilloso, a mí me encantaba, tenían cosas antiguas y fotografías por toda la casa. El señor Griffin había sido parte del ejército Americano, por cosas del destino había luchado en la Guerra de Vietnam y tenía una colección de emblemas muy interesantes. ¿Has visto la película Grease? –preguntó con una sonrisa clavando sus ojos en ella unos segundos.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, bastante intrigada por la historia que le contaba, sin entender que tenía todo eso que ver con la canción.

—Me enseñó fotografías con esos peinados y vestidos de él y la señora Griffin. Me contó historias muy interesantes, me dejaba jugar con su tocadiscos bajo supervisión y para mí era un paraíso. Me gustaba más quedarme en casa que ir a Disney World con el resto de los hijos de los amigos de mamá, prefería quedarme con el señor Griffin escuchando esas historias. Nunca conocí a mis abuelos, así que entenderás mi emoción en ese momento. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías antiguas, pero había una que llamaba mucho mi atención cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo para ir al baño. Era un gran marco de fotos donde estaba cinco veces la señora Griffin en diferentes fotografías, con diferentes vestidos y diferentes años. Pero tenían algo en común, en todas traía un lazo amarillo en su cabello y sonreía a la cámara, justo debajo de las fotos estaba ese viejo listón doblado cuidadosamente. Mi inquietud por supuesto, era saber por qué aquello era tan importante, ¿por qué guardar un listón de su juventud? Debía tener un gran significado para ese viejo matrimonio.

»Así que un día, me armé de valor y le pregunté al señor Griffin. Vaciló un poco pero terminó contándome que en los años setenta el listón amarillo se había vuelto un emblema. Durante la guerra los hombres se iban por largos periodos a cumplir sus obligaciones en el ejército, por lo que las mujeres se quedaban solas por mucho tiempo y la incertidumbre mientras estaban en el campo de batalla, era saber si sus esposas o novias los seguirían amando. El señor Griffin estuvo en el ejército cinco años, y solo le permitían volver de visita un fin de semana cada año, por lo que solo vio a su esposa diez días en ese tiempo, pero cada vez que volvía ella estaba esperándolo con un listón amarillo en su cabello, que significaba fidelidad, devoción y firmeza, que no había dejado de amarlo. Cuando finalmente regresó de la guerra, decidió guardar ese listón para recordar las acciones de la señora Griffin.

—Sigo sin…

—Chsttt, déjame terminar –la reprendió—. Poco después salió una canción que puso en el tocadiscos para explicarme mejor, esta se llama _Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree (_ Ata un listón amarillo alrededor del viejo roble _)_. Trata sobre un hombre que estuvo en la cárcel y cuando por fin salió, le escribió una carta a la mujer que amaba diciéndole que habían pasado tres años, que si todavía lo amaba atara un listón amarillo al viejo roble. Cuando él va en el autobús dice que si no ve el listón, se olvidará de ella y no la molestará más, pero si ahí está entonces siempre estarán juntos, para su sorpresa al ver el viejo roble se da cuenta que hay cientos de listones atados.

Lily parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer la historia que James le estaba costando, no por sus palabras y es que antes ya se había dado cuenta que era bastante cursi. Sino la manera en que lo decía, con devoción, saboreando cada palabra. Realmente había amado ese viaje, como dijo, la canción le traía recuerdos y la historia le pareció tan romántico que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para volver a la realidad. Lily tenía una teoría, y era que la música podía transportarte a momento específicos de tu vida. Le encantó ver como James era trasladado al pasado, a ese viaje tan maravilloso que le había hecho tan feliz.

¿Cómo era que su familia no se daba cuenta de lo que él era? Era simplemente maravilloso. Las pequeñas cosas podían marcarlo de por vida, y ese momento lo único que quería era ir a ese evento donde James se sentía tan menospreciado, y darle un motivo por el cual sentirse valorado.

—¿Podrías ponerla de nuevo? –preguntó con la pequeña sonrisa.

James pareció encantando de que ella estuviera interesada en la historia, así que no lo dudó ni un segundo para repetir la canción. Después de unas tres veces, Lily fue capaz de cantarla con él lo que restó del camino.


	23. Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

_Hi, girls!_

 _Oficialmente este es el capítulo más largo, y el que he tardado en subir más tiempo. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, pero ya les había dicho que ahora empezaría a tardar más, justo como lo hacía antes. Noté que algunas chicas que suelen dejar review no lo hicieron en el anterior, y me sentiría horrible pensar que abandonaron la lectura por mi retraso. Realmente no es mi intención dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo, pero ya les había comentado que volvía al mundo laboral y no me permite como antes. Tenía este capítulo planeado desde hace un montón, pero no quería subirlo en partes porque igual me tardaría mucho, además siempre planee que fuera un monstruo. Está lleno de drama, a mí me gusta y espero que a ustedes también, notarán como hay cosas que se van resolviendo porque el fic ya casi termina y aunque me duele, tengo que dejarlo ir para empezar nuevos proyectos. Otra cosa que no será mucho sorpresa, será mis horrores ortográficos y de gramática, pero es que en esta ocasión no quiso editarlo porque es un monstruo como les había dicho, y eso le agregaría más tiempo a la espera. Ojalá no sea tan molesto para ustedes._

 _Sin más por el momento, mas que invitarlos a dejarme un comentario de este capítulo:_

 _¡A leer!_

 _Besos, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal**

James estacionó el auto fuera del edificio de Lily, eran cerca de la hora acordada y la pelirroja no estaba lista aún. El tráfico de ese día no había sido como esperaban, de hecho las calles habían estado bastante solitarias, así que habían llegado antes de lo pensado a Londres. Decidió darle el tiempo que Lily necesitaba para ponerse guapa para esa noche, la había dejado en su departamento y luego se había ido al suyo para prepararse.

La verdad había estado perdiendo el tiempo, había tomado una ducha, comió algo que Molly había dejado en el refrigerador para que él calentara y duró quien sabe cuántos minutos decidiendo que traje utilizaría ese día. Todo con el propósito de darle tiempo a Lily, pero parecía que las mujeres nunca tenían suficiente, porque ya le había mandado un texto avisándole que estaba fuera y ella aún no asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.

Apagó el motor, y tecleó en el grupo que tenía con sus amigos. Sirius bromeaba acerca del evento, mientras Remus mandaba fotos del exquisito pavo que había preparado su madre; Peter por su parte había salido de viaje con unos amigos de su trabajo y no volvería hasta principios de año, así que se divertía mandando fotos de los lugares que visitaba. James estaba contento por sus amigos, hacía tiempo que no estaban todos tan estables, él era el único que parecía tener un desastre en su vida. Sirius le estaba yendo bien en su empresa, Remus al fin estaba ejerciendo la carrera que había estudiado y se desvivía por Dora, su novia, mientras que Peter disfrutaba la vida y ya. Cuanta envidia que les tenía.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal le hicieron saltar de su asiento. Cuando se giró a la ventana del copiloto notó a Lily con una enorme sonrisa de burla, antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Me asustaste! –exclamó con la mano en el pecho.

Lo recibió las carcajadas sonoras de la pelirroja, que parecía apunto de desmallarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—No le veo lo gracioso, casi me cago en los pantalones –agregó buscando su móvil que había saltado de sus manos hacia el alfombrado del automóvil.

—Fue tan divertido –dijo Lily limpiándose una lágrima imaginaría.

—Fue tan divertido –la imitó James con voz burlesca. Ella lo taladró con la mirada, entonces fue su turno de embozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Nos vamos? Se hace tarde.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse que si llegaban tarde era todo por su culpa, pero cuando prestó más atención a lo arreglada y hermosa que se veía Lily, comprendió que había valido la pena. Su cabello estaba rizado en ondas imperfectas cayendo sobre un hombro, la cara estaba maquillada con delicadeza y sus mejillas resplandecía con algún producto, que James no sabía lo que era, pero le daba más luz a su rostro. Las pestañas estaban más grandes por alguna razón, y podía jurar que no eran naturales, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El vestido era sin duda la mejor parte, tenía un escote en V que daba una vista perfecta al valle de sus senos, y ahí, sentado en el auto no se distinguía, pero también sabía que el vestido tenía una abertura en una pierna dando un aspecto muy sensual. Sintió su amigo en los pantalones comenzar a estirarse, entonces supo que aquella noche tenía que pasar algo, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

— ¿Qué ves, maldito imbécil?

—A la delicada princesa –respondió alzando una ceja.

El comentario no pareció ofender a Lily, y a él tampoco le molestaba que le llamara imbécil porque era uno de los pocos motes que la pelirroja usaba con él. En esos momentos, cualquier cosa que no fuera su nombre, podía parecerle el paraíso.

Puso el motor en marcha, en dirección a su infierno personal. Su madre había estado llamándole las últimas horas para asegurarse que no faltara al evento, odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera, porque en ocasiones parecía que solo quería darle gusto a Charlus. Sin embargo, no se podía quejar, porque lo había cubierto el día anterior para que fuera con Lily a Godalming, ya que su tío lo había estado esperando en la cena de Navidad donde Jeremy pidió la mano de Teressa.

El compromiso no podía importarle menos, pero también sabía que el evento de beneficencia solo era un pretexto para anunciar el próximo matrimonio de la pareja. No quería saber detalles, pero se imaginaba a la familia Potter y Duncan reunidos en la sala principal de la residencia de su familia, todos vestidos elegantes y completamente aburridos. Sonrió al pensar en el estúpido rostro de Jeremy, tratando de arrodillarse con un anillo en las manos. Claro, hubiera sido el pretexto perfecto para burlarse de él, pero en esta ocasión se lo reservaría porque sentía demasiada pena de su mala suerte.

— ¿Dónde es?

—La casa de mis padres –respondió aun distraído por sus pensamientos.

El semblante de Lily se volvió pálido, y lo notó, a pesar de haberla visto de soslayo. El cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba tenso, los dedos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre sus rodillas, y James lo tomó para parar el movimiento, con una mano aún sobre el volante.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Lily dudó.

—Un poco, ¿qué dirá la gente?

— ¿De qué?

Giró su rostro para estudiarla mejor, la luz en rojo le permitía unos segundos para hacerlo, pero Lily permaneció en silencio, estudiando las luces reflejadas en su ventana. James apretó su rodilla llamando su atención.

—En esta ocasión no voy por motivos de trabajo y tu madre no me invitó.

Entonces la realización lo golpeó.

— ¿Te preocupa que piensen que estamos juntos?

La calma que había sentido en las pasadas horas, de repente se esfumó. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, el miedo recorrió sus venas y juró que Lily le diría que había cambiado de opinión y no quería nada con él. Pero Lily lo único que hizo fue asentir lentamente con la cabeza, evitando su mirada, dudosa.

Había sido cierto que antes no lo había dicho para proponerle una relación en ese momento, solo había querido expresarle lo que sentía pero su corazón le pedía a gritos pertenecer a Lily. Lo quería todo con ella, ¿sería muy apresurado proponerle matrimonio? Ahí estaba ella, demostrándole el terror que sentía de encontrarse con la familia de él, yendo a un evento donde por primera vez no iba por motivos laborales. Para James, era la oportunidad perfecta de mostrarle a todo mundo que estaban juntos, pero su corazón se había caído en pedazos al darse cuenta que Lily no quería lo mismo que él.

—Estúpido –murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Lily sobresaltada.

—Nada –gruñó.

La conexión que habían tenido unos minutos antes se había roto. Apartó todo el contacto con ella, sintiéndose herido que no quisiera que pensaran que estaban juntos. ¿Por qué le parecía tan malo? ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Por qué demonios nadie lo quería para algo serio? Recordó la lista de mujeres que habían estado en su cama, la mayoría ni siquiera le habían vuelto a llamar, y si lo hacían solo era para un polvo.

— _Nadie se fijará en ti para más que pasar una noche, incluso esa chica pelirroja (…). Te tiene como un imbécil, pero no puede verte de otra manera que no sea para pasar el rato –_ las palabras de Jeremy hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Los ojos le picaban, quería lanzarse a llorar. ¿Lily solo lo veía para pasar el rato? ¿Por eso había mencionado específicamente que no quería que el sexo se acabara? Se sentía como un idiota.

Aparcó el auto fuera de la casa donde había vivido toda su infancia y adolescencia, era bastante amplía, y tenía un salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, la subasta empezaría en un rato mientras que por los otros salones de la planta baja, había más obra de arte que también estaban a la venta. Cada año era el mismo evento, y a James ya no le entusiasmaba para nada, era aburrido y aunque su madre se esmeraba en que la decoración fuera diferente, el mismo matiz se sentía siempre.

Ayudó a Lily a bajar ya que tenía dificultades con su vestido largo, dejó que tomara su brazo para caminar al interior pero a pesar de todo, no estaba pendiente de ella. Por primera vez, la ignoraba a pesar de que sentía su calor y perfume, no quería siquiera verla, era débil y con una mirada podía estar arrodillado ante ella.

—Puedo imaginar un pequeño James colgando de las cortinas –rio Lily señalando los grandes ventanales con vista al jardín, tratando de mantener una conversación.

James quiso decir que una vez se había partido la cabeza por sus travesuras, pero eso solo daría pie a iniciar una conversación que en ese momento no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo tener que ir a ese evento, además estaba enojado y dolido con la única persona que podía darle paz interior en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, la luz era resplandeciente y la mayoría de las plazas ya estaban ocupadas, era bastante más tarde de lo que pensaba. Vio la oportunidad de distraer su mente cuando el camino encontró caras conocidas y tuvo que pararse a saludar. Lily se portó encantadora en cada momento, pero ambos permanecían en silencio cada vez que alguien preguntaba si estaban saliendo. Cada una de ellas fue como una apuñalada a su corazón, lo único que quería era que terminara la noche.

Entonces lo vio, lo único que podía empeorar su noche. Parado en una esquina, usando un traje barato y una copa de champagne en la mano. Kurt Henry. ¿Cómo había terminado en ese evento? Ah sí, era gerente del área jurídica.

James ajustó la mano de Lily en su brazo, jalando hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada su familia. Gracias al cielo, la pelirroja no se había percatado aún de la presencia de su ex, ni tampoco el idiota de cabello castaño de ella, así que le daría ventaja por algunos minutos. ¿Pero ventaja para qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, Lily le había partido el corazón de una manera muy sutil, tal vez solo no quería sentirse más herido de lo que ya estaba viéndolos juntos después de su confesión. Eso sí podría destrozarle el alma.

* * *

Lily sabía que algo le pasaba a James, no necesitaba leer las mentes para conocer cada uno de los sentimientos de su amigo. Él era simplemente tan transparente, tal vez al principio pensó que era muy reservado pero solo era porque no lo conocía, ahora fácilmente podía descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, observándolo. Ahora entendía como James parecía leerle el pensamiento, porque ella ya se daba cuenta que algo estaba mal.

Estaban a un costado del otro, tomando su brazo como hacían las damas refinadas en ese tipo de eventos. James se detenía a saludar a cuanta persona conocía, era simpático y agradable, la tensión parecía disiparse por unos instantes cuando él iba de grupo en grupo. Lily se sentía como un objeto de exposición, porque ni siquiera la presentaba, por el contrario, medio la escondía detrás de su espalda y cuando había algún que otro que se acercaba a saludarla, no le quedaba más opción que presentarla como su amiga. Notaba su expresión y el tono de su voz cada vez que lo decía, sabía cuál era el pensamiento de James. Estaba lastimado por su actitud.

Sin embargo, Lily pensaba que no podía culparla, apenas un día antes le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella, el hecho de que descubriera que tenía los mismos sentimientos por él no cambiaba nada. No para Lily, por lo menos, ella estaba muy segura de querer mantener la relación como amigos, no se sentía completamente cómoda en aquel lugar por el mismo hecho de aparecerse ahí sin invitación. No iba a trabajar, por lo que no sentía tuviera ningún asunto en ese lugar, pero cada vez que volteaba y veía el perfil de James ignorándola, algo revoloteaba en su pecho y le hacía darse cuenta que tenía que estar ahí. Probablemente si fuera cualquier otra persona, ya hubiera salido huyendo, odiaba sentirse atada, pero con James se sentía tan relajada. Era una lástima que la estuviera ignorando, porque empezaba a pensar que podían pasar una buena noche como aquella vez en la convención en Manor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó cuándo James la jaló del brazo hacia el centro del salón.

No respondió, no hizo falta porque de repente se encontraba parada frente a la mesa de la familia Potter y Duncan.

— ¡Lily! –exclamó Eufemia sorprendida, poniéndose de pie. Arrastró la mirada hacia su hijo, que permanecía con una expresión neutra. –Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí.

No tardó en darse cuenta que efectivamente, James había sido sincero al decir que no le había contado a su madre con quién había viajado a Godalming. Eufemia parecía muy sorprendida, como si en ese momento le hubieran dicho que mantenían una relación, y eso hizo sentir a Lily más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Quería detenerse a explicar que solo había viajado como amigos, ¿pero a quién engañaban? No había hecho nada que denominara esa unión.

—James me invitó, estoy feliz de estar aquí –sonrió haciendo uso de sus buenos modales. Saludó a Charlus y Jeremy que ni siquiera habían tenido la gentileza de ponerse de pie, mientras que Duncan le había dado un sorpresivo fuerte abrazo. Las tres chicas Duncan solo habían hecho un movimiento con la cabeza, recordándole a Lily porque le habían caído tan mal desde la última visita a Manor.

—Tomen asiento, por favor –murmuró Eufemia señalando las sillas vacías con una sonrisa.

Lily notó que el ambiente estaba tenso, casi podía palparlo con sus manos. Si no hubiera conocido a estas personas en otro ambiente, no habría notado que la causa de la tensión tenía todo que ver con James. Eso le dio un sentimiento triste, era constantemente lastimado al darse cuenta del poco aprecio que tenían en su mejor amigo. Ella tenía tantos sentimientos por él, tantos recuerdos maravilloso y simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, que le costaba creer que hubiera otras personas que tuvieran sentimientos tan negativos.

Eufemia parecía preocupada, miraba continuamente a su hijo de reojo que permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Charlus mantenía una conversación cordial con Donald Duncan, pero a Lily no le pasaba desapercibida la atención que ponía sobre James, entonces recordó la propuesta que había hecho unas semanas atrás. Tal vez James no solo estaba taciturno por ella, era muy probable que su mente vagara a la respuesta hacia ese hombre. No podía ser más evidente su atención hacia el muchacho. Pero Lily no podía negarlo, James tenía un magnetismo hacia las personas, casi las obligaba a que le pusieran atención, era —por supuesto— una habilidad innata.

—Te extrañamos en la cena de ayer –murmuró Arianne con una pequeña sonrisa, resaltando más sus carnosos labios adornados por un coqueto lunar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto? –el sarcasmo en la voz de James era muy evidente para ella, pero las chicas Duncan no parecieron notarlo porque Arianne parpadeó seguidas veces.

—No había nadie que nos hiciera reír –agregó Jules desde el otro lado de la mesa, colocó la mano debajo de su barbilla mirándolo fijamente.

Lily no podía explicar con palabras lo mucho que le desagradaba esa familia. Desde la manera tan despectiva de hablar de Arianne, siempre menospreciando a James, el descaro de Jules y hasta la indiferencia de Teressa.

En ese momento como si las cosas pudieran empeorar, la silla desocupada a la izquierda de Teressa, justo frente a ellos fue ocupada por una chica con vestido azul que simulaba una toga pero con un corte mucho más sensual. Lily no la hubiera reconocido, sino fuera por aquellos ojos que combinaban con el vestido brillar más que nunca. Notó el sonrojo al encontrarse con la mirada de James, y eso la molestó más si es que era posible.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter –murmuró con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano sobre la mesa para saludarlo.

James pareció relajarse por su presencia, no tenía que ser superdotada para darse cuenta que a su amigo le agradaba sinceramente su asistente.

—Emma, no esperaba verte aquí. Llámame James, ya te lo había dicho.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que sabía que asistiría al evento, lo había dicho para provocarla. Quería estrangularlo por la dulce sonrisa que tenía en sus labios, y a ella ahorcarla hasta dejarla sin respiración.

— ¿Recuerdas a Lily? –preguntó James pasando el brazo sobre sus hombres, sorpresivamente.

Los ojos azules de Emma se fueron directo a ella, fue una mirada vacía, que no expresaba ningún sentimiento, casi como si no hubiera nadie sentado en esa silla.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo estás, Lily?

—Un poco cansada por el viaje.

Era obvio que todos los movimientos de su jefe tenían que pasar por sus manos, seguramente ella también había estado involucrada en los preparativos del viaje. Lily disfrutó darle una cachetada con guante blanco, recargó la cabeza en el brazo de James y entrelazó los dedos con la mano que colgaba de su hombro.

El efecto fue instantáneo, James casi brincó de su asiento, sorprendido por sus movimientos, pero no se quejó. Pareció que la pose tensa que había tenido por los pasados minutos se había disipado, respirando con normalidad y sujetando con fuerza su mano cálida. Lily aspiró fuerte el aroma de su perfume masculino, siento dopada por el efecto tan placentero de su presencia. No importaba la circunstancias, ni siquiera que en la misma mesa estaban cuatro de las chicas que más detestaba, la cercanía de James todo lo mejoraba. Además, era ella la que estaba allí, entre sus brazos. Era ella la que sintió una mano traviesa bajo la mesa acariciar su pierna descubierta. Le encantaba cuán rápido se le pasaba el enojo a James.

* * *

La noche seguía avanzando, la cena ya había sido servida y la conversación en la mesa estaba dividida en pequeños grupos. Eufemia, Charlus y Duncan hablaban sobre algunos preparativos que tenían planeado para anunciar el compromiso de sus hijos, por otro lado, los susodichos platicaban con Emma que casualmente había sido seleccionada como la dama de honor. James estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con que habían planeado los detalles, pero es que apenas se enteraba, la boda sería empezando el próximo año, en unas cuantas semanas.

Arianne parecía molesta de que su hermana menor fuera a casarse antes que ella, su prometido, el hijo del Duque de Wellington era un hombre muy ocupado y pese a que estaba involucrado en asuntos del estado, no estaba apoyando la campaña de los Morgan que aún no habían hecho aparición en el evento. James estaba aliviado, porque aunque los Morgan no le desagradaban, era cansado tener que fingir algo que no era.

La noche no iba bien, aunque le había encantado notar los celos de Lily, se estaba volviendo algo molesta su actitud con Emma. ¿Acaso no era obvio que él solo tenía ojos para ella? La pobre chica solo tenía un trato cordial por tratarse de su jefe, mientras que su pelirroja confundía las cosas desarrollando una actitud negativo toda la noche. Era extraño, porque Lily era muy amable y simpática, parecía encajar en todos los ambientes donde estaba, hacía amigos con facilidad pero no esa noche. Todo era diferente, él también podía notarlo, el ambiente era hostil, se podía sentir una tensión a leguas.

—Buenas noches –llamó la atención una señorita parada sobre el escenario con un micrófono en la mano. Llevaba un vestido brillante con un escote, y James podría jurar que si hubiera sido unos meses atrás, no había dudado ni un segundo en tenerla en su cama. – Daremos inicio a la subasta de las obras del señor William Lawson.

James observó cómo seguían el protocolo de cada año, donde dos hombres ponían el gran cuadro sobre un caballete trípode en el escenario mostrando una pintura de colores morados. Era bonita, pero como él siempre lo había sabido, no tenía ni la más pequeña apreciación del arte. No entendía como esa pintura que no tenía ninguna forma definida costaba tanto dinero.

—Es preciosa –escuchó decir a Emma frente a él.

No lo pudo evitar, tuvo que posar la vista en su escote, y no podían culparlo, teniendo unos senos tan voluminosos como se le ocurría utilizar ese tipo de vestidos.

—Disimúlalo –lo regañó entre dientes Lily en el oído.

Notó que había sido muy obvio, todo el mundo estaba viendo en dirección al escenario justo detrás de él, y era el único que veía hacia el lado opuesto. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Emma, ella estaba sonrojada –como siempre— y James no sintió la necesidad de pretender que no había estado viendo su pecho. Así que descaradamente embozó una sonrisa amplía y levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, provocando una cara completamente roja.

Sintió el codo de Lily en sus costillas, golpeándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tal vez debería de golpearte en las pelotas a ver si le bajas a tu descaro –susurró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

Quitó la servilleta de sus muslos y lanzándola en la mesa se puso de pie, la expresión de Lily no cambió y aunque Charlus le lanzó una mirada de "ni se te ocurra moverte", se dio la vuelta alejándose del salón.

La atención de los presentes estaba en la subasta, así que casi nadie se dio cuenta que él salía por la puerta trasera al jardín. Los grandes ventanales detrás del escenario, daban una vista perfecta del jardín bien cuidado, pero James había vivido tanto tiempo ahí que conocía lugares escondidos del ojo de los demás. Caminó un poco, y detrás de una imitación de David de Miguel Ángel, recargó la espalda en la estatua. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno del abrigo, disfrutando del sabor en sus labios. Eso lo relajaría, lo noche era un asco.

Lily era tan confusa, jamás se había dado cuenta que era una típica mujer, cambiante de opinión. Primero le dice que quiere que las cosas sigan como antes, después no quiere acompañarlo porque pensarán que están juntos, y luego, en la mesa con su familia y los Duncan, parecía empeñada en demostrar que eran pareja. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Además, él no estaba haciendo nada malo. La vista es muy natural, y no podía culparlo cuando ese escote casi le saca el ojo.

Se sentía como un juguete, como si fuera el objeto de diversión de Lily, solo cuando ella quería, mientras él estaba completamente enamorado. Sacudió su cabeza con frustración alborotando aún más su cabello, y dejó caer el cigarrillo en el suelo, a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había terminado.

— ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer? –preguntó para sí mismo.

Escuchó a lo lejos que la subasta continuaba. Lo había echado a perder saliéndose del lugar, Charlus lo reprendería por haberse ido en ese momento, además quería asegurarse que Lily no se encontrara con Kurt en toda la noche. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Aunque le doliera el corazón, tenía que admitir que Kurt tenía mejores posibilidades que él. Vamos, ellos habían estado a punto de casarse, él tenía problemas con sus padres como si fuera un adolescente. No podía obligar a Lily a estar en ese ambiente en el que él se envolvía, ni siquiera él mismo podía tolerarlo. No quería presionarla, pero no podía evitarlo, tenían que hablar. Al terminar la noche estaba determinado a hablar sobre lo que les estaba pasando, tenía que decirle con todas su letras lo que quería de él, entonces sabría qué hacer.

—Solo espero que no me mandes al demonio –murmuró buscando en el bolsillo otro cigarrillo.

Cuando encontró la caja, se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, la lanzó al suelo con fuerza, furioso.

— ¡Mierda! –gritó.

Por el fuerte sonido de los altavoces, nadie podía escucharlo. Podría gritar en ese momento todo lo que estaba pensando, pero le costaba expresarlo con palabras, quería mantenerlo contra su pecho el mayor tiempo que fuera posible.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era un maldito títere, no tenía control sobre nada, su vida era un completo caos, a merced de personas ajes. Se sentía tan atado de manos, como si no tuviera futuro, como si solo fuera el hoy, ese momento, en el que estaba parado sobre el suelo de gravilla.

Jaló su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás, con la cabeza baja y la respiración superficial.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Toc, toc –escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la estatua, asomó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Donald Duncan, con su barriga sobresaliente y fumando un cigarrillo. — ¿Todo bien, hijo?

Estudió su expresión antes de responder, estaba relajado y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Debía creer que se trataba de un payaso, porque no tenía que ser un genio para saber que lo había escuchado maldecir.

—Todo bien –aceptó, rodeando la estatua.

— ¿Cigarrillo? –preguntó extendiendo la droga que había estado deseando en el último minuto.

Suspiró mientras retiraba de sus dedos el pitillo, lo acercó a su boca y encendió con su propia mecha. Aspiró fuerte, casi tuvo que toser pero se contuvo, lo que no pudo evitar fue que sus ojos lagrimearan.

— ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó apartándolo de sus labios para estudiarlo con atención.

—Algo novedoso, un puro habano en versión pequeña.

Lo lanzó al suelo apagándolo con su zapato.

—Sabe horrible –murmuró, provocando la risa descontrolada de Duncan.

—Solo es para paladares finos.

Se encogió de hombros en silencio, dándose cuenta que su momento de reflexión había sido interrumpido, así que no tenían ninguna otra razón para estar en ese lugar.

—Iré a buscar cigarrillos –dijo dando unos pasos.

—Hijo, espera.

James detuvo su andar, completamente consciente de lo que venía a continuación. Se giró inocentemente, pretendiendo estar sorprendido.

—Estuve buscándote por semanas.

—Lo sé, estuve muy ocupado –se justificó. Tal vez Duncan entendiera la indirecta si fingía demencia.

—Quiero pensar que realmente estuviste ocupado, hijo, porque detestaría pensar que no sabes que responder a la propuesta que te hice en Manor.

James enterró las manos en sus bolsillos. El ceño de Duncan estaba fruncido y la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, parecía molesto pero eso a James no le importaba.

—Detestaría pensar que el hecho de que no he respondido, no haya sido lo bastante claro para usted.

El ceño se relajó, sorprendido. James no podía creer que lo había rechazado, después de tantos días de agonía, Lily le había hecho ver las cosas más claras dos días antes. Él realmente no quería trabajar con Duncan, ni siquiera quería trabajar en un banco, pero no tenía el estómago para traicionar a su familia, fueran como fueran.

—Increíble –murmuró al fin con esa voz tan peculiar que tenía—. Estas rechazando la mejor oferta que te harán en tu vida. ¿Crees que en algún momento Charlus te dará las riendas de la empresa?

Se encogió de hombros con arrogancia.

—No sé ni me importa, lo único que sé es que nunca trabajaré para usted, mucho menos para afectar a la empresa que mi familia ha mantenido por generaciones. Aunque le pese, sabe que England Financial Bank tiene mucho más prestigio, y no seré el causante que mi empresa se caiga en pedazos. Buenas noches.

Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y antes de alcanzar a ver la expresión de Duncan, dio medio vuelta y se echó a andar hasta el interior de la casa. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía que había ejercido su libre albedrío. Él, James Potter, había elegido por primera vez un aspecto significativo en su vida. Era… liberador.

* * *

Después que James había abandonado el salón, Lily se había quedado molesta. ¿Para eso la había invitado? ¿Para largarse y dejarla en el nido de víboras? Le molestaba escuchar la conversación entre Teressa y Emma, solo por la última, porque la pequeña de las Duncan había pasado a último plano, cuando la familia Morgan se había presentado por fin y ella parecía mucho más interesada en el hijo de ellos. Afortunadamente, tenían la misma edad y eso le daba a Lily la tranquilidad de descargar toda su mala vibra contra la asistencia de James.

Tal vez si no fuera tan agradable la odiara menos, pero no podía con su simpatía y la sonrisa que mostraba cada minuto. Además, su sensualidad le molestaba porque era algo que ella nunca había podido tener, no se consideraba una mujer fea para nada, pero entre la nariz pecosa y la piel pálida, creía que tenía una apariencia muy infantil comparándola con aquella mujer. De repente, se sentía tan ridícula tratando de usar ese vestido tan sensual.

La subasta continuaba, pero conforme las piezas se iban adquiriendo, las personas iban perdiendo el interés. No Lily, porque ella estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para estar entretenida e ignorar la conversación de las dos chicas de enfrente, claro que sus intentos, eran prácticamente nulos.

—Charlus dice que podemos usar Manor para la boda, el jardín me gusta pero quisiera que le agregaran algunas flores y los arbustos tuvieran forma de cisnes –decía Teressa en voz baja a su amiga.

Lily jamás la había escuchado hablar tanto en su vida, de las tres hermanas era la más ácida y seria. Pero los preparativos de su boda, la tenían tan entusiasmada que no hacía más que presumir los planes que tenían hasta ahora. Lily quería golpearla y decirle, "por favor, si apenas se comprometieron ayer", pero estaba segura que eso se veían venir desde hacía tiempo.

Por otro lado, sintió lastima por Jeremy, el chico se veían tan miserable a su lado. No era que fuera un elocuente, porque en las veces anteriores pocas palabras había escuchado del chico, pero ahí sentado al lado de su prometida parecía infeliz. Llegó a la conclusión de que los planes estratégicos para hacer crecer el negocio de los Potter y Duncan, era una basura, ¿no se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo a sus integrantes? ¿Siquiera Duncan se daba cuenta que prácticamente estaba vendiendo a sus hijas? Arianne con Wellington, Teressa con Jeremy y ahora, Jules con el hijo de los Morgan. Lo más triste es que ninguna de las chicas, parecía enamorada, por el contrario, estaban más pendientes de los movimientos de James que de sus prometidos.

Lily no las podía culpar, porque James era simplemente maravilloso, no podías dejar de verlo. Tarde se había dado cuenta que ellas no eran una verdadera amenaza, bastante mala leche y chismosas, pero de ahí no pasaba.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el escenario, tratando de escuchar a la presentadora, pero simplemente no podía, y eso se complicó aún más cuando la conversación tomó un giro más interesante.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo con James? –preguntó Teressa.

Lily no sabía si era su imaginación pero juraba que había elevado un poco el tono de voz. Quería voltearse y clavarles la mirada con odio, pero les daba la espalda pendiente del escenario, martirizándose al escuchar la conversación.

—Bien, es un buen jefe.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonta –la reprendió con tono juguetón—, no creas que no me di cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban cada poco.

Emma rio nerviosa, muy suavemente, como si estuviera cubriendo su boca con las manos.

—Pero que cosas dices, él es mi jefe.

—Vas a decir que no ha intentado llevarte a la cama.

—Por supuesto que no.

Teressa bufó bastante fuerte, parecía que quería llamar su atención a toda costa y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— ¡Por favor! James Potter tiene fama de ser el mejor amante de la sociedad inglesa, ha estado con prácticamente cada mujer que está en este lugar y de buena fuente, sabemos que no es el tipo que ignora una mujer tan guapa como tú.

—N—no es que me ignore. Soy consciente que él está interesado en alguien más, y aunque no fuera así, no me atrevería a intentar algo con él. Es mi jefe –repitió como si no hubiera quedado claro.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, molesta por su actitud de mosca muerta. Ojalá estuvieran en la mesa los mayores para escuchar la conversación tan absurda, pero entre el bullicio de gente que ya no estaban interesados en la subasta, parecía que ella era la único que estaba pendiente.

—No es un gran esfuerzo, Emma, el hombre casi te desviste con la mirada hace unos minutos. ¿No te diste cuenta de la actitud de la pelirroja?

¿La pelirroja? Ja, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo de ese modo tan despectivo? Realmente necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y golpearlas a las dos en el rostro. Pero no, ella era Lily Evans, y si las señoritas de la alta sociedad no tenían clase, ella sí que la tenía, y bastante.

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Esa conversación era chisme femenino, y podía notar los intentos de Teressa por molestarla, ni siquiera sabía por qué no le agradaba, pero no le importaba, porque ella tampoco había encontrado una razón fundamentada para encontrarla tan insoportable. Hasta ese día.

—Calla, viene para acá –dijo Emma, nerviosa.

Lily lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo al entrar por la puerta del jardín, tenía una sonrisa amplía. Si no hubiera sido porque rápidamente se cuestionó el motivo por esa felicidad, habría sido consciente del acelere de su corazón por verlo llegar. Contrario a lo que Emma dijo, no se acercó sino que encontró otra mesa en la cual sentarse para saludar a unos conocidos.

Apartó la mirada de él, vagando por todo el salón tratando de encontrar algo en que distraerse. En el camino se encontró con unos ojos azules conocidos. Casi se quedó sin aliento cuando distinguió la cara de Kurt mirándola desde el otro lado del recinto. Estaba quieto, serio, esperando, como si tuviera largos minutos observando sus movimientos.

—Increíble –murmuró con ironía.

Era lo único que le faltaba, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Kurt asistiera a ese evento? Si pensó que lo peor era compartir mesa con esas víboras, estaba muy equivocada, la presencia de Kurt lo empeoraba por mucho. Era como si le hubieran echado leña al fuego, sintió como su interior ardió en llamas con una furia casi incontrolable.

Trató de recordar la última vez que lo vio, después de aquella desastrosa cena donde por fin pudo reconocerse a sí misma, que ya no sentía nada por él, más que un cariño profundo por tantos años juntos. Le debía la vida que tenía ahora, porque la había apoyado como nadie en los momentos que más lo necesitaba, pero el número de la última cita había sido demasiado para ella.

Aún recordaba como la había dejado sola, en un club, donde lo había invitado en primer lugar. Claro que en ese momento no le había prestado mucha atención, porque estaba James que todo lo mejoraba. Pero eso no significaba que fuera menos grave, por el contrario, en ese momento se daba cuenta del nivel de las acciones de Kurt ese día. Había sido manipulador, chantajista y ella no podía tolerarlo, tal vez antes no se daba cuenta, pero ahora sí, ya no estaba ciega por su amor por él.

Tomó el pequeño bolso que la acompañaba y se puso de pie, haciendo callar inmediatamente a las dos chismosas, aunque ya ni siquiera las estaba escuchando, ellas parecían sorprendidas. Sujetando la tela del vestido, se abrió paso hacia los sanitarios sintiendo más miradas de las que quisiera siguiéndola.

Entró en uno de los cubículos, se sentó sobre la taza de baño y se llevó las manos a la cara. No le importó que eso arruinara su maquillaje, no le importó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus verdes ojos. Ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, era un montón de cosas juntas las que la tenían tan sensible, tal vez encontrarse con Kurt había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

¿James lo habría visto? ¿Habría sido ese el motivo porque su actitud tan hostil? Aunque ya se estaba comportando raro dentro del auto, pero ella estaba demasiada concentrada en el miedo que le revolvía el estómago, por encontrar con su familia y que pensaran que estaban juntos. Luego llega la insoportable de la asistente que se moría por James, y no tenía que ser una experta para darse cuenta, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ese sonrojo esa simplemente irritante. Quería demostrarle que era suyo, que él la amaba a ella, pero no pasó mucho rato para que James nuevamente empezara a alejarse de ella, y comerse a la asistente con los ojos. Aquello la había hecho enfurecer, era como si lo que había dicho el día anterior no tuviera ningún valor para él, porque unas horas después casi desnudaba a Emma con la mirada. ¿Qué clase de hombre hacía eso? Más bien, ¿Qué clase de persona? Se sentía herida y traicionada.

Tomó un poco de papel, y se acercó frente al espejo para corregir el maquillaje corrido. Milagrosamente no era un desastre como ella se había imaginado, sí que se había batido un poco el delineador negro que usaba, pero pudo corregirlo fácilmente con una servilleta.

Se observó una vez más en el espejo poniendo más énfasis en su atuendo. Era un vestido precioso, de color rojo y un escote favorecedor, la abertura en la pierna le daba ese toque sensual para no parecer niña de secundaria, ¿pero cómo iba ella a compararse con Emma? La figura de Emma era perfecta, ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás tendría un cuerpo como ese. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía desplazaba por chicas con cuerpos perfectos? Kurt la había engañado con diferentes chicas, pero las únicas dos que pudo estar segura, eran jóvenes y también tenían cuerpos voluminosos, mientras que ella era más delgada y estilizada.

Quiso arrancarse el vestido en ese instante, demostrar que podía ser sensual, jamás había tenido problemas para conseguir amantes, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Por el contrario, la hacía sentir como una basura, porque por mucho tiempo solo había sido sexo. Parecía que con el tiempo sus inseguridades iban creciendo día a día, no se sentía de esa manera unos meses atrás, ¿qué era lo que lo había causado?

Con la idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se limitó a salir de los sanitarios para dirigirse en búsqueda de James, pero para su sorpresa –o no tan sorpresa—, Kurt estaba recargado en la pared observando su reloj de pulsera, esperando.

Llevaba un traje color gris que se le ajustaba perfecto, se notaba que ganaba un mejor sueldo, pues ese traje jamás estuvo en su armario antes, y vaya que conocía sus prendas. Eso lo hacía ver más atractivo, Lily era fanática del buen vestir, pero ni siquiera eso, haría cambiar los pensamientos que tenía de él.

Kurt pareció sentir su mirada porque se encontraron en el camino, mientras Lily trataba de huir por la puerta más cercana.

— ¡Lily! –escuchó su nombre.

¿Por qué el pasillo para salir al salón debía ser tan malditamente largo?

— ¡Lily, hablemos!

Puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, casi ocasionando que Kurt chocara con ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, sin disimular el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Kurt sonrió coqueto, parecía divertido por su actitud.

—Hablar, por supuesto, no has contestado mis mensajes.

— ¿Y tendría que hacer eso por qué…?—masculló alargando la última letra.

El chico tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido.

—Creí que habías aceptado mi invitación porque me darías una oportunidad.

Lily soltó una risa burlesca, que hizo a Kurt borrar toda expresión de diversión.

—Te la di, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me abandonaste en el club.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el pasillo, pero pasó muchos pasos cuando una de las manos de Kurt se aferró a su antebrazo deteniéndola en el acto.

—Te abandoné en el club porque tú lo hiciste primero –dijo Kurt a sus espaldas, también con tono molesto—. Estuve solo durante tres horas, sentadas tratando de encontrar un momento para estar contigo. Yo no te invité a salir para que me arrastraras con tus amigas, las cuales por cierto, no me agradan y lo sabes muy bien. Además, te busqué por todos lados para decirte que nos fuéramos, y cuando duré media hora recorriendo el lugar me di por vencido.

— ¿Esa es tu maldita excusa?

Lily estaba consciente de estar elevando la voz, lo cual no era apropiado para un evento de ese tipo, algunas personas que pasaban les dirigían más de unos segundos de atención, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba.

— ¡Siempre tienes una excusa para todo! ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres un asco de hombre? Nunca te pedí que me adoraras, pero sí un poco de respeto de tu parte, nunca querías acompañarme a ningún lugar. ¡Te perdiste todas mis presentaciones! Me dejaste plantada innumerables veces, y ni hablar de tu desagrado por mi trabajo. Sabes todo lo que luché para conseguirlo, todo lo que tuve que sacrificar, ¡Tú estuviste conmigo por el amor de Dios! Y aun así te atrevías a denigrar mi trabajo –exclamó en cólera, con algunos cabello tapando sus ojos, lagrimosos nuevamente.

— ¡Yo nunca denigré tu trabajo! ¡Solo te pedía un poco de tiempo!

— ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para qué me dejaras plantada para irte con tus amantes?

Kurt pareció asustado por sus declaraciones. Relajó su expresión y volteó para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los oía.

— ¿Podrías bajar la maldita voz? Esta es una reunión de mi trabajo, aquí están mis compañeros y jefes, solo un poco de decoro te estoy pidiendo.

— ¡Decoro! –Soltó indignada, sin molestarse en bajar la voz. — Decoro es lo que debiste tener antes de encontrarte en la cama con otra, justo el día que me propusiste vivir juntos.

Kurt hacía movimientos con sus manos incitándola a bajar la voz.

—Ya hablamos de eso, me disculpé y acepte haber sido un imbécil.

—Más que un imbécil, fuiste un cabrón, uno que no merece ni un segundo de mi atención. Eres un puto cerdo, promiscuo, inmoral.

Aquello pareció aumentar la cólera de Kurt, porque se puso rojo, con los ojos brillando en furia, pero ni siquiera eso logró que elevara la voz, por el contrario, parecía que sus dientes se iban a romper por la fuerza que ejercía en apretarlos.

— ¿Yo soy un inmoral? ¿Yo? ¿El puto cerdo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Asquerosa puta, y pensar que todavía quería casarme contigo después de que me enteré que te acostaste con mi primo Aaron.

Lily se quedó como piedra, perpleja, ¿Aaron? ¿Qué Aaron? No recordaba a nadie con ese nombre.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Kurt sonrió burlón, seguro de nuevamente tener el control en sus manos.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Aaron es el estúpido que instaló la duela de tu apartamento, resulta que lo contraté para que hiciera el trabajo porque me dio lastima, que mi estúpido primo no pudiera conseguir dinero para pagar la escuela de sus hijos.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de apartar las lágrimas que se acumulabas en sus ojos. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba muy bien, había terminado el trabajo en una semana porque se la pasaban dándose cariñitos todo el tiempo. Esa había sido una de las primeras veces que había engañado a Kurt, antes de comenzar a utilizar el vestido negro. ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió? El chico no mencionó nunca el parentesco.

— ¿D—desde… desde cuando lo sabes?

— ¡Hace casi un mes! Ni siquiera quería referírtelo porque yo tampoco soy un puto santo, también la cagué contigo, pero estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas pasar. Darnos una oportunidad más de hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. Me importa un cuerno que te hayas acostado con todo Londres, solo quiero estar contigo.

Dejó ir su antebrazo para deslizarlo por su brazo delicadamente hasta su mano, entrelazando los dedos, un gesto que a Lily se le antojaba hipócrita, pero estaba demasiado ida para reaccionar. Ese gesto había sido un sueño hace algunos meses, cuando estaba enamorada de Kurt, pero ahora no, el contacto no la hacía vomitar, pero tampoco era desagradable, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Kurt la mirada por debajo de las pestañas, con esos ojos asombrosamente azules, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era vacío, ella no podía ver nada más allá que unos simples ojos. El corazón le palpito rápido, casi como saliendo de su pecho, por la ansiedad, por el miedo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos una vez más?

Los ojos azules no se separaban de ella, estaba fijos en su rostro y solo quería apartarlos, bajó la mirada al piso que fue malinterpretado por Kurt, porque tomó su otra mano entre los dedos, acercándose más. Elevó la mirada, y entonces notó algo, un destello la hizo cerrar los ojos unos segundos. El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacío, la música había empezado a sonar y todo mundo parecía estarse divirtiendo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente tratando de ver que era ese resplandor, y se sorprendió cuando notó que era el cristal de un reloj, que estaba apoyado contra un muro, escondiéndose detrás del pilar. La mano que tenía el reloj estaba apretada en un puño, y no duró mucho tiempo para notar que ese reloj lo había visto en mil ocasiones, en la muñeca de James.

—Lo siento pero no, no quiero nada contigo –respondió más segura, en esta ocasión sintiéndose acompañada.

Kurt parecía sorprendido cuando apartó sus manos, alejándose.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No podría volver con alguien que me manipula, menosprecia mi trabajo, a mis amigos y mi posición social, que la mayoría de las veces me hace sentir como una basura y busca hacerme sentir culpable por eso. No soy tu puto títere, tengo dignidad, después de haberte encontrado con alguien más en la cama, fue suficiente, ya estoy con alguien más.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose aún más de un colérico Kurt que empezaba a enseñar los dientes, como si fuera a darle un mordisco. Sabía que debía alejarse, jamás lo había visto con esa expresión y estaba comenzando a asustarla. Se dio la vuelta pero no paso mucho tiempo para sentir un jaloneo en su cabello haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás, fue recibida por el pecho de Kurt, que la sostuvo fuerte de la cintura contra su cuerpo y jalando su cabello pelirroja hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué dijiste, maldita puta? ¿Qué ya estás con alguien más? –dijo entre dientes cerca de su oído.

Lily se sintió asustada como no lo había estado jamás, Kurt jamás se había portado violento pero sabía que tenía problemas para controlarse. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder el control de esa manera, esa persona que estaba detrás de ella, con quien había compartido cinco años de su vida, no lo conocía.

—Suéltame –lloriqueó llevando una de sus manos a la masculina que sostenía el cabello, la que más le lastimaba

—Tú eres mía, ¿entiendes? ¡No vas a estar con ningún imbécil!

— ¡Suéltame! –lloriqueó con más fuerza, manteniendo la imagen del reloj de James en su cabeza, él estaba allí, ¿por qué no iba a ayudarla? Tal vez no estaba viendo, y Kurt se había asegurado no hacer nada de ruido. — ¡James! ¡James! –comenzó a llamarlo.

Pareció una eternidad en lo que sintió las manos de Kurt soltarla, escuchando el golpe sordo cuando cayó al suelo. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con un rubio rostro que no esperaba, Jeremy era la persona que lo había salvado, el que traía el mismo reloj que James.

—Vamos –dijo guiándola de la cintura hacia el final del pasillo.

Se dejó llevar, y lanzó una última mirada atrás viendo como Kurt se levantaba con dificultad sobándose la espalda.

Siguió a Jeremy que la guiaba entre la gente, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo despeinada y desarreglado que parecía su vestido, todo mundo estaba disfrutando la fiesta sin ver más allá de sus narices.

— ¿Qué mierda hacen juntos? –preguntó la voz divertida de James.

Lily clavó la mirada en el chico que le quitaba el aliento, e inmediatamente notó que estaba tomado, muy tomado. Su voz era más aguda de lo normal, sus ojos parecía perdidos y la copa que se balanceaba en sus manos amenazaba con derramarse.

Jeremy soltó su cintura que hasta entonces había estado sosteniendo, y giró su cabeza entre la gente en búsqueda de alguien. James la tomó de los dos brazos acercándola a él y observándola detenidamente, con una expresión graciosa por el abuso del alcohol.

— ¿Por qué estás tan despeinada? ¿Qué le hiciste Jeremy? –preguntó con rencor, pero aun así parecía sumamente divertido.

—La salvé de un imbécil que quería hacer no sé qué.

James parpadeó varias veces, perdiendo la expresión divertida y comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

—E-estoy b-bien –susurró, apenas audible. La voz le fallaba por el miedo vivido, no fue hasta que James la abrazó que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba, presa del pánico. Se aferró a la tela de su camisa, y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

El chico colocó una de sus manos en la nuca, atrayéndola aún más si es que esa posible, pero fue suficiente para relajar el cuerpo tembloroso de la pelirroja. En ese momento lo único que quería era largarse de ese lugar, ya habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche.

— ¿Quién fue? –preguntó con seriedad James, la primera vez hasta ese momento.

—Nadie –se apresuró a decir.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jeremy, suplicándole con la mirada que no le dijera, no quería ponerlo en esa situación. James era muy espontaneo, podría pararse en ese momento y molerlo a golpes si quería.

—Un gerente, lo he visto en las reuniones, alto y castaño.

Lily quiso golpeándolo, pero le estaba demasiado agradecida en esos momentos. La había salvado, cuando su inútil fuerza femenina no le había permitido soltarse de los brazos de su ex, y que además poco ejercicio hacía, sumándole a que no tenía ni idea de cómo defenderse.

James le plantó un beso en la coronilla antes de soltarla, quiso sujetarlo del brazo para impedir que hiciera lo que sabía que haría, pero para él fue muy fácil soltarse solo sacudiendo el brazo. Jeremy lo siguió de cerca y a Lily no le quedó otra opción que hacer lo mismo.

— ¡James, por favor, no!

No caminaron mucho, porque Kurt estaba parado cerca del pasillo donde estuvieron antes con una copa de champagne en las manos, observando el lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lily no hubiera alcanzado siquiera a decir una silaba, cuando James ya le había plantado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro justo cuando bebía un trago de la copa. El cristal se hizo añicos rompiéndose en la mano de Kurt.

Lo había tomado desprevenido, y ahora estaba con la mano colgando con sangre y sobándose el pómulo que había sido golpeado.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –vociferó sorprendido y asustado.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti tratando de agredir a una mujer? –exclamó James aún con los puños en alto.

Al estar en uno de los extremos del salón, rápidamente la atención de la multitud fue a parar hacia la pareja de hombres que se podrían matar con la mirada. Un círculo se formó alrededor de ellos, haciendo temblar a Lily de los pies a la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Eufemia preguntando qué pasaba, unos metros más allá.

— ¿Y a ti qué? Ella es mi prometida.

—Un cuerno. Ella está conmigo.

— ¿La puta esa está contigo? –Exclamó riéndose, con una expresión de diversión a pesar del morete que se comenzaba a formar en su pómulo. — Ni siquiera la conoces.

James pareció enrabiarse en ese momento, porque apretó los dientes marcando aún más su mandíbula definida. Levantó los puños y antes de que Kurt pudiera reaccionar le plantó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo doblar del dolor. Luego comenzó a golpearlo en las costillas, mientras Kurt trataba de recuperar el aire, no fueron muchos golpes antes de que James fuera sujetado por ambos brazos apartándolo.

Lily casi se sintió desfallecer, cuando recordó que era la segunda vez que presenciaba como Jeremy y Charlus tenían que pararlo cuando entraba en esa etapa de frenesí. Era como si no tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, como si su mente se fuera a otro lado, perdiéndose de la realidad.

No le importó que Kurt se quedara tirando en el suelo tratando de recuperarse, y nadie se acercara a ayudarlos. En esos momentos era como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, estaba sorprendida y asustada, era todo como una ilusión. Una figura se paró a su lado, llamando su atención el tocar su brazo.

—Lily –susurró Eufemia.

Quiso decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue emitir un sonido para demostrar que la mujer tenía su atención.

—James no siempre actúa así.

— ¿Cómo? –Replicó molesta— ¿cómo un niño pequeño que no escucha? ¿Por qué lo golpeó? Le dije que no lo hiciera. No valía la pena.

—Querida, –susurró Eufemia mirándola con ternura— ¿James no te lo ha dicho?

— ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó asustada. El noto con el que le hablaba la madre de James la estaba asustando.

Eufemia de repente pareció insegura de querer decir, pero aun así se humedeció los labios y la guio hacia una mesa que estaba sola. La multitud ya se había disipado, pero parecía que la fiesta se había arruinado porque la música no continuó y las luces se encendieron, era claro que se había terminado la fiesta de navidad.

—James es un chico muy especial.

Asintió para darle la razón, pero no entendía que tenía eso que ver con lo que había pasado.

— ¿Alguna vez James te comentó que tiene TDAH?

— ¿TDAH? –preguntó en un susurro, completamente perdida.

Eufemia sonrió con comprensión y prosiguió a explicarle:

—Trastorno de Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad, es un trastorno neurobiológico que tiene cierta parte de la población. A James se lo detectaron cuando era niño, después de que murió su padre, nosotros al principio creímos que era la etapa de duelo pero teníamos tantos problemas que comenzamos a llevarlo con un psiquiatra. Rápidamente lo detectó y comenzó a medicarlo, siempre fue un niño inteligente y curioso, aprendía todo muy rápido pero lo expulsaron de tantas escuelas que perdí la cuenta, el problema era su actitud. Era grosero y violeto, solía pelear con todos en la escuela, y siempre lo expulsaban por haberse metido en pleitos. Nuestra psiquiatra nos explicó, que aunado al TDAH también tenía graves problemas de ira, así que comenzamos un nuevo tratamiento. Este sirvió mejor, duró bajo control por un tiempo hasta que fue completamente consciente de su situación, y tuvo la edad suficiente para elegir dejar el tratamiento. La adolescencia fue la etapa más difícil, nunca sabíamos si seguía con vida después de los problemas en los que se metía, más de una vez pasó la noche en la comisaria. Fue simplemente difícil, al día de hoy, sigo tratando de hacerlo volver a tomar el tratamiento, esto no lo curará, por supuesto, pero ayuda a controlarlo. Últimamente ha estado tan descontrolado como no lo estuvo en muchos años.

Lily trató de procesar la nueva información, ya se había dado cuenta que era un chico especial, además de su innegable hiperactividad, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera lo suficiente grave para ser diagnosticado clínicamente, eso la ponía a pensar en muchas cosas.

* * *

James se soltó con brusquedad de los brazos de Jeremy y Charlus una vez que entraron en el despacho del último. Quería darse la vuelta y terminar de moler a golpes al imbécil de Jeremy, ¿cómo se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Lily? Estaba que no cabía, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo por completo, le hervía la sangre y no podía controlarse. No sabía cómo era su expresión, pero debió de habérsela imaginado porque Jeremy parecía aterrorizado.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Nos has avergonzado frente a todos nuestros invitados! –exclamó Charlus también furioso.

—Frente a… ¿frente a sus jodidos invitados? –Exclamó sin poderse controlar. — ¡A quién mierda le importan los invitados, cuando un imbécil agrede a la mujer que amas!

Charlus pareció sorprendido por su declaración, pero no dijo nada, lo dejó continuar:

— ¡Jeremy fue el que me dijo! ¿Sabías que él la salvó? Si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho Kurt, ¿y tú crees que me importan los invitados? Tenía que darle su merecido.

— ¡Entiendo tu punto, James, pero no era el lugar! ¿No pudiste haber esperado a que la fiesta terminara? Hacerlo en otro lugar, no sé, ¿más privado?

Eso hizo enfurecer aún más a James, pero en esta ocasión, no descargaría su ira con Charlus en la pared, ni siquiera con él, aunque lo tuviera de frente. En esta ocasión decidió controlar su respiración, aflojar sus dedos que estaba adoloridos por los golpes, e hizo tronar los huesos de su cuello moviéndolo de lado a lado.

Charlus estaba con los ojos dilatados, expectante, esperando que en cualquier momento saltara sobre él. Pero James ya no hacía esas cosas, ya no lastimaba a los demás, Kurt no contaba porque con él había sido diferente, fue por defender a su pelirroja, no fue un acto directo contra él.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó calmando el temblor de su voz.

— ¡Porque eres el heredero del banco! ¿A quién crees que le daría confianza o credibilidad cuando en cada ocasión te agarras a golpes? ¡Tienes que aprender a controlarte! Nadie confiará en que puedas hacer un buen trabajo así.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú eres el principal en pensar que no puedo hacer un buen trabajo, ¿a mí que mierda me importa si soy el heredero? No me importa lo que ellos piensan de mí, ¡así soy! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

Charlus se llevó una de las manos al puente de la nariz, irritado por la actitud de su hijastro, James por su parte estaba más relajado que antes.

— ¿Cuándo madurarás? –susurró Charlus, más para sí que para James.

—Ya maduré, lo que pasa es que no me importa el puto banco.

— ¡No te atrevas a…! –lo amenazó con un dedo alzado.

— ¿A qué? –estalló James con expresión altanera y golpeando su pecho, incitándolo a hablar. — ¿A qué no debería atreverme? ¿A continuar? ¿O qué? ¿Me desheredarán? ¿Uhu? ¿Es lo que harás? Pues no me importa –continuó al darse que cuenta que Charlus no pensaba continuar—. No me importa, porque el banco a mí no me gusta. Le tengo respeto porque es el patrimonio de mi familia, pero a estas alturas después de todo lo que he pasado. No quiero continuar más, ¿sabes? Ya estoy harto de toda la presión que ejercen en mí, todos los maltratos para ser siempre el mejor, ¿el mejor a ojos de quién? ¿Del consejo? Ni siquiera puedo serlo para los de mi propia familia por una puta enfermedad que superé años atrás. ¿A mí esa gente que me importa? ¡No me importa! ¡Ya estoy cansado! Estoy harto de que cuestionen todo lo que hago, que no pueda ser yo mismo porque siempre me están criticando. ¿Y qué? A lo mejor no soy bueno para las finanzas, ni para la economía, ni tampoco para la administración –agregó echando un vistazo a Jeremy que estaba encogido en una esquina—, pero eso no me hace un completo inútil.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –preguntó Charlus con la voz temblorosa, James no pudo decir si por miedo o enojo.

— ¿Qué estoy queriendo decir? Qué renuncio, estoy harto de toda la mierda. Hagan del banco un papalote, yo veré por mí mismo.

La expresión de ambos hombres era indescifrable, James habría querido tomarles una foto, pero aún seguía muy molesto por todo lo que había pasado antes.

Había sido una noche de mierda, como decía la ley de Murphy, lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal. Un mismo lugar, con los Potter, los Duncan reunidos, junto a Lily y Kurt habían hecho de la noche una completa mierda. Quería salir de ese lugar y arrojar todas esas experiencias a la basura, quería irse, olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo. No hablaría con Lily, no quería agregarle algo más para que la noche terminara de ser desastrosa, solo quería irse a acurrucar con ella y calmar toda esa ansiedad que tenía en su interior.

Cuando regresó al salón, Lily estaba sentada en una mesa con Eufemia, y cuando la vio completamente vestida evitando a Duncan, James cayó en cuenta que no solo había ocasionado que terminara la fiesta prematuramente, sino que había evitado el anuncio oficial del compromiso entre Jeremy y Teressa. Tal vez esa había sido una buena manera de corresponder a su primo por lo que había hecho al salvar a Lily. Ya no podía verlo con otros ojos, después de sus acciones de hoy, empezaba a recordar ese cariño que se tenían de niños, hasta que la adultez los puso en contra al saberse competidores por una herencia.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Eufemia poniéndose de pie, alarmada por la expresión tan relajada de su hijo.

—Renuncié al banco.

La expresión de la mujer mayor fue de completa confusión, ¿cómo habían pasado de discutir por una pelea a su abandono al banco? Ni James tampoco la sabía, no supo cómo la discusión había dado ese giro dándose cuenta que era lo que debía hacer. Tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza mucho tiempo, sabiendo que quería renunciar al banco, pero al mismo tiempo sentía dolor por dejar lo que su padre le legó. Lily le había dado ese valor, el valor de decidir qué era lo que quería, y se daba cuenta, que una vez más había hecho uso de su libre albedrío. Tal vez la noche no había sido tan mala como parecía.

—Vámonos, Lily –murmuró tomándola de la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Ella actuó rápidamente colocándose a su lado, se despidió de Eufemia y los Duncan, a los cuales James no había lanzado más de una mirada de reojo. Plantó un beso en la sien de su madre como despedida, y colocando su brazo en la cintura de la pelirroja abandonaron el lugar.

Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, completamente locos por la noche que habían tenido.

—Qué noche… —fue la primera en susurrar Lily, mientras James abría la puerta del auto.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de rodear el auto para entrar del lado del conductor, encendió el motor, pero se quedó ido, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Aún no podía creer que había renunciado al banco, y más aún, Lily no volvería con Kurt, estaba ahí a su lado, observándolo.

Ladeó la cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes que lo volvían loca.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Por haber molido a golpes a Kurt? –preguntó con un poco de altanería.

Lily embozó una dulce sonrisa, y acarició la mano masculina que tenía cortes en los nudillos por la pelea.

—Por haber hecho lo que querías hacer, por tomar tus propias decisiones y decidir abandonar el banco.

James suspiró bajando la mirada, era como si en ese momento estuviera saliendo de un profundo sueño, como si apenas fuera despertando. Lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, ahora parecía borroso, como si fueran recuerdos de otra vida. Lo que decía Lily tenía sentido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo lo que quería hacer, lo que le venía en gana, lo que le hacía feliz. Aunque luchó por muchos años para ganarse el título que se merecía, en ese momento ya no le importaba mucho, por fin había aceptado que nunca estaría a la altura de las expectativas de Charlus y el consejo. Ahora solo buscaría lo que le hiciera feliz.

Jaló su mano, y besó la de Lily que lo rodeaba, plantando un suave pero cariñoso beso en la piel pálida en contraste con la suya. La hermosa pelirroja a su lado, coloreó sus mejillas en un gesto que pocas veces veía, parecía que se había olvidado de su molestia por haber atacado a Kurt, aunque sabía que el fondo no era algo que le molestara especialmente, y mucho menos después de la forma en que la había agredido.

— ¿Duermes conmigo? –preguntó un poco más seguro.

— ¿Solo dormir? –respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Tranquila, princesa, en este momento no podría mover ni un dedo, de hecho estoy pensando seriamente en pedirte que conduzcas.

Lily amplió su sonrisa y no tardó en abrir la puerta de copiloto para cambiar de lugar. A James no le importó pisotear todos los asientos, y se dejó llevar a su departamento donde compartiría la noche con la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado profundamente. En ese momento se daba cuenta, sería la primera vez que pasarían la noche juntos, sin nada de sexo, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.


	24. Telarañas viejas

**Capítulo 24: Telarañas viejas**

James lanzó un fuerte bostezo dando vueltas en la cama. Las sabanas estaban tan cálidas en contraste con el frío exterior que no quería levantarse. Tenía varios minutos despierto pero ese día se le antojaba perezoso, era un viernes de enero y aunque tenía todo el día planeado, no quería abandonar el cálido santuario. El cumpleaños de Lily estaba a unos cuantos días y sabía que debía planear algo especial, no le importaba tener que preguntar a todas las mujeres vivas en ese planeta, cuál sería una buena idea. Dio una vuelta más entre las sabanas y cerró con más fuerza los ojos el escuchar unos débiles pasos en la habitación.

Relajó su respiración tratando de fingir que seguía dormido, pero cuando sintió la cama hundirse suavemente sabía que estaba jodido. Unas manos fría se apoyaron en su espalda desnuda y gritó para sus adentros por el contacto. No abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se movió a pesar de que sentía a alguien trepando en su espalda con la intención de levantarlo.

—Me pregunto si estarás dormido o solo fingiendo, porque si es así entonces no me sentiré mal de hacer esto.

James sintió los dos pechos desnudos apoyándose en su espalda, y la sensación fue inmediata cuando su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente, mientras algo contra el colchón se estiraba. Un húmedo beso fue depositado en sus hombros, moviéndose de manera tortuosa hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Lily –se quejó con la cara contra la almohada.

—Sabía que estabas despierto –dijo con una risita, brincando en el lugar donde estaba sentada, con emoción.

—Quítate de mi espalda –demandó con un gruñido.

Lily en cambio siguió brincando sobre él, dificultando la respiración. No le quedó otra opción más que impulsarse hacia arriba, apoyándose con las manos y la rodillas, pero eso solo ocasionó que la pelirroja rodeada su cuerpo con piernas y brazos, como si fuera un changuito bebé.

—No me voy a soltar –amenazó apretando su agarre.

James bufó dándose por vencido, se sentó en el borde de la cama todavía tratando de recuperarse de la noche de poco sueño que había tenido. Estaba desesperado, el insomnio no se iba, cada noche le costaba un esfuerzo increíble conciliar el sueño. Creyó que una vez que abandonara el banco empezaría a dormir mejor por las noches, pero eso no había cambiado, al contrario, parecía dormir peor y eso ya estaba cobrando la factura en su cuerpo.

La masa muscular que había ganado en los pasados meses, la había perdido casi por completo en unas cuantas semanas. No había entrenado en más de un mes porque estaba agotado. No comía bien, se sentía desganado todo el tiempo y la energía ya no era uno de sus atributos más notable. Incluso Lily se percató, y la semana anterior le había hecho una cita con el médico para una revisión. En realidad no tenía nada, lo único que había hecho fue recetarle unas vitaminas y unas gotas naturales para dormir, y claro, cobrarle una factura carísima por la dichosa consulta inútil. No le quiso decir a Lily el desastre que había ocasionado, porque cuando regresó a casa y la encontró mostrándole los preparativos para la fiesta de inauguración de su pequeña empresa, no había tenido corazón para arrebatarle el buen humor.

Desde aquella horrible noche de navidad, habían estado más cerca que nunca. James no había encontrado el momento para hablar con ella de sus sentimientos, y ya no lo veía necesario, porque las últimas tres semanas habían vivido en una pequeña burbuja de cristal. Solo ella y él, teniendo sexo en cualquier rincón de la casa, tomando largos baños de burbujas y viendo películas hasta que la pelirroja se quedaba dormida. Los únicos momento en que se separaban era cuando Lily tenía que atender su empresa, y como ahora James ya no trabajaba se la pasaba el resto del tiempo con sus amigos o jugando videojuegos.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por su abrupta decisión de abandonar el banco, el que parecía bastante más incómodo con la decisión era Sirius. No había hecho ningún comentario, pero James lo conocía bastante bien para darse cuenta en su expresión, que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión. James sabía que no les concernía, y si estaba preocupado, era solamente por el aprecio que le tenía, aunque también era consciente de que ellos no sabían detalles de la dinámica familiar que tenía en casa.

Su madre se la había pasado llamándolo diariamente para pedirle que hablara con Charlus, que podían solucionar las cosas, sin embargo, James ya no estaba interesado. Sabía que debía ir al banco, aún tenía muchas de sus pertenencias en la oficina abandonada y su cheque de finiquito lo estaba esperando. No era que fuera a recibir una cantidad inesperada, porque ya había calculado en una aplicación lo que le correspondía, y aunque era solo parte del protocolo, no necesitaría ese dinero en mucho tiempo. Su cuenta bancaria seguía siendo robusta, y lo seguiría siendo hasta el momento en que decidiera qué hacer con su parte de las acciones. Las utilidades seguirían llegando cada año, aunque él ya no tuviera ninguna participación en el banco. Tenía la vida asegurada, por lo menos en términos económicos, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan desdichado e inútil?

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lily sacándolo de su ensoñación.

No se había dado cuenta pero seguía sentado sobre el borde de la cama, con las piernas de Lily sobre su estómago, y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Solo… pensaba.

—Tu madre llamó.

Bufó, sabía el motivo de la llamada.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a esa cena?

—No –respondió abruptamente.

—No te alejes así de tu familia, James –pidió con un pequeño quejido.

Conocía la opinión de Lily con respecto a su familia, ella añoraba tanto una que se la pasaba diciendo que aprovechara lo que tenían, aunque no fuera perfecta seguían queriéndolo y procurándolo. Se notaba la preocupación de Eufemia por su único hijo, pero James estaba tan enojado por lo que había pasado esa última noche que no quería ni verlos a la cara. No encontraba sentido a alguno, a esa aparente mortificación si apenas le habían prestado atención a sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Lily por otro lado, le parecía hipócrita porque todos los días trataba de psicoanalizarlo, mientras que seguía negándose a acudir a la boda de su hermana. Había tratado por todos los medios de persuadirla, pero seguía en la misma posición deprimente negándose a asistir, James tenía un plan pero estaba un poco lejos de tener la energía para llevarlo a cabo.

—Iré al banco, lo prometo –dijo tratando de parecer convincente.

No podía ver la expresión de Lily, pero juraba que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—Perfecto. Yo te llevo.

Desde que había conseguido el Corolla de sus sueños, Lily aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para conducirlo por las calles de Londres. James no se podía quejar porque no era un fanático de los autos, y disfrutaba más no tener que manejar todo el tiempo, mientras que Lily parecía hacerlo por deporte. Al principio le pareció molesto, pero cada vez disfrutaba más el hecho de ser el acompañante, tenía control sobre la música y podía observar a la pelirroja cuanto se le diera la gana.

—¿Otro día?

Lily tamborileó los dedos sobre su ancho pecho pensativa, fingiendo considerar la posibilidad de que otro día terminara con su tortura, pero era la primera vez que parecía tan convincente, y dudaba mucho que Lily fuera a desaprovechar la única oportunidad que había tenido en las últimas tres semanas.

—No –dijo plantando un beso en su sien.

—De acuerdo –anunció poniéndose de pie, con Lily a cuestas.

¿Qué opciones tenía? Ni siquiera tenía energía ese día para llevarle la contraria.

—¿Seguirás colgando de mi espalda todo el día? –preguntó con una sonrisa, comenzando a divertirle la actitud infantil.

—Es la única manera de mantenerte bajo control, niño inquieto.

Soltó una risita, antes de sentarse en la cama de nuevo y echarse sobre su espalda, dejando caer su peso sobre Lily que lloriqueó desesperada. Eso fue suficiente para que soltara su agarre y ponerse de pie con libertad.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir pesando tanto si has perdido cinco kilos? –se quejó, acostada, con los ojos cerrados recuperándose del dolor.

James embozó una sonrisa más amplia. No por sus palabras, sino porque no había notado las de mordidas que tenía Lily distribuidas por todo su cuerpo. La noche anterior habían sido un poco rudos, y habían comenzado a experimentar otras cosas. Notó como también sobre su cuerpo había unos pequeños dientes marcados en color morado, pero la piel de la pelirroja era tan delicada que había dejado marcas cuando ni siquiera había sido su intención.

—¿De qué te ríes? –cuestionó con un quejido, cuando James se inclinó sobre ella mirándola a los ojos.

—Me gusta –murmuró.

Lily frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿El qué?

—La evidencia que hay en tu cuerpo de que eres mía.

Los dedos de Lily rápidamente se fueron a una de las marcas de dientes que había en el hueso de sus caderas. James se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre otra que estaba en la curva de su pecho, la sintió vibrar bajo su toque, y llevó su mano a otra que estaba en la parte interna de sus muslos, acariciándola con suavidad.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se oscurecieron, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, James no podía decir si alguna vez la había visto más bonita que en ese momento. Su cabello estaba alborotado sobre las sábanas blancas, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos como si fuera una invitación. Tenían los labios rotos, de los bruscos besos de la noche anterior, pero eso solo parecía hacerlos lucir más apetecibles.

Apoyó un codo sobre la cama, dejándose caer al costado de la pelirroja y con su mano libre enredó los dedos entre el rojo cabello alborotado.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo –susurró contra sus labios.

Lily cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

James hizo círculos en su cuero cabelludo hasta llegar a la frente, donde también hizo figuras mirando fijamente el rostro de la pelirroja, donde suavemente se embozaba una sonrisa.

—Moriría porque sintieras por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti.

—Siento mucho más que solo la mitad, y lo sabes –respondió Lily abriendo suavemente los ojos.

James se mordió el labio inferior queriendo reprimir una sonrisa, lo sabía, lo sospechaba desde unas semanas atrás, pero quería escucharlo, quería oír la frase completa "te amo", ¿sería mucho pedir? Espero paciente, contando las tonalidades verdes de los ojos de Lily, con el corazón acelerado y unas burbujas rompiendo dentro de su estomago. Pero los labios de ella no se movían, y pareció que había esperado una eternidad cuando no dijo nada, solo permaneció seria observando también su rostro.

¿De nuevo? Suspiró derrotado y se impulsó fuera de la cama.

—Tengo que ducharme.

Lily no se quejó, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había pasado pero aún así mantuvo el silencio y lo dejó apartarse.

James talló sus ojos de manera insconciente, ya no sabía si esa picazón detrás de los parpados era por la falta de sueño o por las ganas de soltarse a llorar. Acomodó su cabello frente al espejo mientras que convencia a si mismo que debía ser fuerte, ser un macho en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aquello no le hizo sentir mejor, así que trató de concentrarse en lo que sí debía hacer, y eso era prepararse para enfrentar a su familia.

Eligió algo de la ropa más informal que tenía, no le importó ni un poquito, por primera vez ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Ahora era libre, y podría vestirse como Lily le había insistido por tanto tiempo: unos jeans negros y una camisa de manga larga, un abrigo color camello completó el conjunto. Sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de su atuendo, salió a la habitación completamente listo.

Lily estaba sentada sobre la cama, completamente vestida, esperando en silencio, tenía la cabeza baja y su largo cabello pelirrojo se corría por ambos lados de su rostro. Por primera vez no quiso detenerse a tratar de leerle el pensamiento e interpretar que era lo que le estaba pasando, en ese momento estaba más preocupado por sí mismo, y no tenía tiempo para dramas femeninos.

—¿Lista? –preguntó tomando la cartera de la mesita de noche y escondiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

No respondió, pero se puso de pie y tomó su bolso de la cama. James se encogió de hombros y la siguió por el camino hasta que salieron del departamento.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, afuera hacía un frío como el demonio, al estar a mitad del inverno los cristales estaban empañados dificultando la visión a esas horas de la mañana. Lily manejaba con precaución sin apartar la vista del camino, mientras James brincada de canción a canción en la radio, no lograba decidirse por ninguna canción, y no era que no le gustaran, simplemente no estaba de ánimo.

—¿Puedes parar? –preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

James también arrugó la frente y dejó de moverle a la radio, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho molesto. Parecía que el resto del camino iba a ser una tortura cuando visualizó el edificio del banco, y comenzó a sentir malestar estomacal, algo usual en los últimos días.

Volteó a ver a Lily que buscaba un espacio donde pudiera pararse para que él descendiera del auto.

—No quiero –dijo.

—Ya basta. Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño.

¿No había sido ella la que siempre había dicho que le gustaba su actitud? Bueno, pues ahora parecía realmente molesta, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante presionándolo para que bajara, evitando su mirada. James alcanzó a ver el destello de unos ojos aguosos, mirando hacia el otro lado del camino.

No quiso entrar en conflicto, parecía molesta por otra cosa, quizá por sus palabras de hace un rato cuando le confesó que la amaba por milésima vez. Solía tener ese tipo de reacciones, después de que no respondía nada y ya era algo que a James le estaba colmando la paciencia. Se bajó del auto y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta. Ni siquiera se pusieron de acuerdo para que lo recogiera a determinada ahora, se tuvo que resignar a pedirle al chofer de la familia que lo llevara.

Caminó por las calles congeladas hasta el interior del banco, por la misma puerta que había usado por años pero que tenía tres semanas sin ver. Algunas miradas curiosas eran dedicadas para él, seguramente después de la escena en el baile de navidad habían surgido rumores, y era una sorpresa que se presentara en esas circunstancias. La verdad no podía importarle menos, su reputación ya estaba bastante dañada como para que eso le molestara, su verdadera preocupación venía si tenía que toparse por error con Charlus o su madre, eso sí le revolvía el estómago.

Atravesó los pasillos conocidos hasta que se encontró con el letrero que leía "Gerencia de Prestamos" en letras doradas, giró a la derecha y ahí en su escritorio reluciente estaba Emma, con las piernas cruzadas y un zapato siendo detenido solo por los dedos de los pies, balanceándose peligrosamente amenazando con caer al suelo. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla de la portátil, y parecía cansada, sus ojos azules estaban rojizos y unas ojeras prominentes los contorneaban.

Tocó la madera de las paredes con los nudillos llamando la atención de la castaña, rápido levantó la vista y por el susto de encontrarlo, el zapato cayó de su pie elevado.

—¡James! –exclamó con una mano en el pecho.

Sonrió, realmente Emma le agradaba y no se había dado cuenta que la había echado de menos.

—¿Sorprendida de verme?

—Muy sorprendida –corrigió—, no esperaba que volvieras.

—Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Camino hasta el escritorio, y rio dándose cuenta que Emma buscaba con su pie el zapato que había perdido. Se agachó, y tomándolo en sus manos lo colocó nuevamente en el pie forrado por unas medias color piel.

—¿Mejor?

—Tenía frío –murmuró la chica con las mejillas sonrosas.

Había extrañado eso, ver a alguien apenado por su presencia. Su mundo en las últimas semanas había girado alrededor de Lily, y aunque sabía que tenía sentimientos por él, quería verla perder el peinado por esas sensaciones tan fuertes, que se dejara llevar… vamos, simplemente que se sonrojada por su cercanía.

—En realidad pasé por aquí para recoger mis cosas.

Emma rápidamente se puso de pie hasta un armario escondido que utilizaban para guardar documentos, le indicó con la mano que la siguiera y le sorprendió ver todas sus cosas personales en dos cajas chicas perfectamente ordenados.

—¿Esto es todo? –preguntó, cuando estaba en su oficina le parecía que eran demasiadas cosas para caber en ese pequeño espacio.

—Tu madre se llevó muchas cosas, dejó solamente esto y me pidió que lo guardara para cuando quisieras volver. Tuvimos que vaciar tu oficina ya que sería ocupada por el nuevo gerente.

Soltó una carcajada sarcástica mientras se agachaba para recoger las dos cajas de cartón.

—¿Cuándo empieza?

—A partir del lunes.

Asintió con la cabeza y tamborileó los dedos sobre el material duro, pensando en quién sería el imbécil. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando descubrió que Emma nuevamente se había sonrojado observando sus dedos moverse. Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos estaría teniendo que con algo tan natural había provocado eso en ella?

—¿Tienes calor? Hace un momento tenías frío –bromeó siendo consciente del efecto que tendría. Su cara se puso aún más roja si es que era posible, y solo logró embozar una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Este armario es muy pequeño –susurró apenas audible, casi como si estuviera hablando para sí misma. Dio media vuelta hacia la salida, y James aprovechó para mirar su figura de espaldas, no podía evitarlo porque la chica estaba muy bien y en ese momento no estaba Lily para reprenderlo. No. Simplemente se había largado en su auto molesta, cuando el que debería estar furioso y dolido era él.

—¿Estas bien? Te noto diferente, estás más delgado –preguntó Emma aún de espaldas, pero con la cabeza girada y la mirada fija en su rostro.

Trató de sonreír, pero tal vez no le salió muy bien porque ella frunció el ceño.

—Han sido unas semanas difíciles fuera del banco.

—¿Quieres contarme?

La observó una vez más, su mirada reflejaba preocupación y él estaba tan colmado de muchas cosas que no se podía creer que iba contar algo importante, a alguien que no fuera Lily. Ni siquiera a sus amigos les tenía esa confianza, pero Emma le transmitía una tranquilidad infinita, además era inteligente y madura, a pesar de su corta edad.

—Simplemente… Ya no sé si fue la mejor decisión salirme del banco.

—Creí que sabías lo que hacías, que habías encontrado lo tuyo: relaciones públicas –dijo confundida Emma, sentando en la sala de espera invitándolo a descansar a su lado.

—Sí lo sabía pero… no sé, supongo que tengo miedo a intentarlo y no funcione. Siempre han tenido tantas expectativas de mí, que me aterra no llenar el ancho nuevamente –dijo aceptando la invitación de la chica, sentándose a su lado y dejando las cajas en el suelo—. Es frustrante, ¿sabes? Creer que eres bueno para algo, prepararte por tanto tiempo para lograrlo y que al final, te des cuenta que en realidad no eres ni siquiera inteligente. Supongo que eso realmente golpeó mi autoestima.

Emma tomó su mano que descansaba sobre sus rodillas, y la apretujó con fuerza, estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando se dio cuenta que lo hacía en señal de apoyo.

—No digas eso. ¿Por qué perderías tu autoestima si eres una persona realmente interesante? Tienes tantas cosas a tu favor, ¿no las ves? Empezando por tu carácter, tienes una personalidad encantadora y agradable. Para ser alguien tan arrogante, te falta seguridad en ti mismo.

Quise reír por el chiste, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Emma no estaba bromeado se quedó con el amago en su rostro, cambiándolo por uno asustado.

—¿Realmente lo crees? –preguntó.

—Por supuesto, tenías enamoradas a todas las mujeres del banco.

Aquello todavía tocaba una fibra más sensible. No apartó su mano, pero sí que se recargó en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia otro punto de la habitación, supuso que ya no se sentía tan atractivo desde que se había enamorado y la chica en cuestión no había hecho más que rechazarlo.

—No me sirve de nada, sino logro que se enamore de mí a la que yo quiero.

—¿Estás hablando de…?

—De Lily, ¿de quién más?— preguntó como si fuera obvio.

La mirada de Emma pareció consternada, apretó aún más el agarre de sus manos, y ladeó la cabeza para hablarle como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿No crees que estás un poco obsesionado?

—No estoy obsesionado, estoy enamorado.

Emma tragó saliva nerviosa, mirando hacia el final del pasillo, pensativa.

—Además no logró encontrar el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños, que será la próxima semana. Quiero hacer algo especial pero las cosas no han ido muy bien últimamente, y supongo que las ganas que tenía de preparar algo se están yendo poco a poco.

—¿Cuántos cumple? –preguntó distraída.

—Veintinueve.

Los ojos azules tan grandes se fueron directo a los suyos con una expresión asombrada, pero notó, aún sin soltar su mano.

—Es mayor que tú.

—Un año, dos años, no es nada. Odio los estigmas en que la sociedad dicta que el hombre debe ser mayor, ¿qué clase de estupidez es esa?— masculló con el ceño fruncido.

Emma pareció darse cuenta de la irrelevancia del argumento porque apartó la vista nuevamente, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento, acomodando su mano entre los dedos de James que permanecían inertes sobre su rodilla.

—Tal vez podrías preparar una fiesta sorpresa, donde todos sus amigos y familiares asistan.

Estaba por decir que Lily no tenía familia cuando recordó a la hermana mayor. Aunque era imposible que asistiera el evento, supuso que eso sería un genial regalo, arreglárselas para que la testaruda de Petunia asistiera. El único detalle es que Lily, tan cabeza dura como era, y no quería celebrar su cumpleaños, había decidido que sería buena idea que la inauguración de su oficina coincidiera, así se evitaba esas "fiestas sorpresa". Le costaría el resto de la energía de su cuerpo, pero ahora le parecía que había encontrado el detalle perfecto que le encantaría, además si las cosas se solucionaban eso significaría que asistiría a la boda de su hermana.

—Acabas de darme una buena idea. Muchas gracias.

Emma sonrió complacida, las mejillas estaba sonrosadas como siempre. Los ojos azules casi lo atravesaban, estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso, Emma se estaba inclinando poco a poco a él y había deslizado su mano bajo la rodilla, haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran como con Lily, aquello lo estaba poniendo realmente ansioso.

—James, cuando dije que tenías a todas las mujeres del banco enamoradas, realmente estaba hablando de todas –susurró, mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

James casi creó que su alma se había salido de su cuerpo, con la declaración de la que antes había sido su asistente, no le pudo haber caído la noticia peor. Lily ya lo había mencionado, pero él estaba decidido a pesar que solo era atracción sexual o algo así, porque incluso él mismo podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Siempre que estaban solos, sin hablar de trabajo, algo se estaba cociendo ahí y lo podía notar.

Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar y se apartó para recoger las cajas del suelo.

—T—tengo que irme.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí –dijo nervioso sin mirarla a los ojos, algo muy raro en su persona—, tengo que ir a tesorería a recoger mi finiquito y… tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo –murmuró aún sentada en el sillón de espera, mientras James se alejaba por el pasillo.

Los pasos que daba eran demasiado lentos y era consciente de eso, la declaración de Emma le había caído como acido en el estómago, aunque lo sospechaba y era agradable sentir que alguien estaba interesado en él, no lo esperaba, por lo menos no de una manera tan directa. Aquello era una lástima porque la chica realmente le agradaba, era encantadora y muy inteligente, tenía esperanzas de que se volviera una buena amiga, pero a Lily no le agradaba. ¿Y si no le agradaba qué? De repente el mal humor volvió cuando recordó la actitud de Lily esa mañana, y decidió que no perdería el contacto con la única persona en ese banco que parecía importarle más de él que solo su posición.

Se paró en seco y sin pensarlo mucho, sus pasos lo llevaron nuevamente al lugar donde Emma permanecía sentada, sus ojos azules no lo habían dejado ni un segundo, pero parecía sorprendida de su actitud.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Solo como amigos.

* * *

James caminó a Tesorería, sabía que era un riesgo muy grande encontrarse con Charlus, aunque él se encontraba en otra área del edificio, sabía que con frecuencia iba a visitar al director del área de Administración y Finanzas, nadie más que su fastidioso primo. Jeremy.

Tenía que ser muy sincero, desde la última vez que lo había visto en la fiesta de Navidad un aprecio que casi sentía extinto había vuelto a parecer en él. Conforme ambos iban creciendo codo a codo, con apenas un año de diferencia de edades, compartiendo las mismas aulas de estudio, los mismos tutores particulares e incluso las actividades extra escolares, habían sido los mejores amigos. Jeremy no parecía darse cuenta en la diferencia de trato hacia él, debido al TDAH que en ese momento estaba en su mayor apogeo, sino que hacían travesuras y juegos juntos.

James ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que comenzaron a distanciarse, tal vez fue cuando a Jeremy lo habían enviado al iniciar la secundaria a una escuela extranjera, mientras que él se había quedado en Londres y había conocido a Sirius. Su primo había regresado tan distinto en esas vacaciones de Navidad, y él se había vuelto tan rebelde que ya no congeniaban en primer lugar. Incluso Jeremy tenía un nuevo acento, y decía ser tan popular y conocido en su nueva escuela que lo miraba con desprecio.

Con los años James había entendido, que él siempre había sido más popular aunque de manera innata, Jeremy en algún momento pareció molestarle eso. James nunca lo había notado, podía decir que a su primo así le gustaba, casi pasar desapercibido, pero entonces recordó que siempre era el último elegido en los partidos de futbol, mientras James era el primero. Todos querían estar a su alrededor y si aceptaban al rubio idiota, era porque James lo defendía a capa y espada sobre los demás. Tal vez el hecho de cambiarse de escuela había sido liberador para él.

Cuando tres años después tuvo que regresar a Londres para iniciar el bachillerato, James ya había sido expulsado de tantas escuelas que Eufemia estaba considerando la posibilidad de que estudiara en casa, le dio una última oportunidad para permanecer en un último instituto, y James lo había hecho, para mala suerte de Jeremy, fue donde pasó los siguientes tres años de su vida antes de irse a la universidad.

James había sido muy popular en sus años de escuela, e incluso más en la universidad, todos querían convertirse en sus amigos, mientras que Jeremy era el raro estudioso que siempre resultaba siendo un desastre en las exposiciones, y James el destacado estudiante que nadie sabía como lograba salir tan bien, si era pésimo siguiendo las reglas. Todos esos años lado a lado, habían desencadenado un mutuo desprecio, no a profundidad, pero siempre se molestaban y constantemente terminaban con moretones en el rostro.

Por eso James estaba tan sorprendido que hubiera defendido a Lily de Kurt aquella noche de navidad, sabiendo lo importante que era para él. ¿Tal vez debería darle una nueva oportunidad? Le tenía aprecio, de eso no tenía la menor duda, lo quería como a cualquier hermano, ese cariño fraternal estaba ahí, y siempre lo estuvo, solo que lo había olvidado. Jeremy había sido buen hermano de una manera extraña, después de apartar esa nube gris de golpes y peleas, podía recordar con claridad como le ayudaba con las materias que tenía dificultad, esa era la razón por la que siempre salía tan bien en la escuela. Tenía a su asesor personal, cada vez que tenía dificultades, y ahora lo recordaba, siempre que se agarraban a golpes era porque él la había cagado de alguna manera, y Jeremy se aseguraba que nadie se diera cuenta, porque era minimizado por la cantidad de moretones que había repartido en el cuerpo de los dos muchachos.

Cuando Jeremy tuvo que abandonar la universidad para ocupar un lugar importante dentro de la empresa, James por primera vez se sintió furioso con él, ¿cómo lo había logrado tan fácil? ¿Y por qué demonios no lo habían tomado en cuenta a él siendo el heredero? Ahí fue cuando empezó a aparecer ese odio por su hermanastro, viendo como cada vez iba mejorando y él seguía esclavizado en una escuela tratando de demostrar que todos estaban equivocados, que él era digno.

Ahora que veía las cosas desde el exterior, dejando de lado su idea de convertirse en la cara de las empresas Potter, podía decir que nadie se lo merecía más que Jeremy, era muy capaz e inteligente, eso lo sabía. Aunque le daba nauseas admitirlo, Jeremy no era tan malo, tal vez sí un poco desagradable y con una personalidad bastante agría, pero no una mala persona.

Mientras hacia fila para recoger su cheque, se dio cuenta que no lo necesitaba y después podría pasar por él cuando le diera la gana. En ese momento había algo más que debía hacer, agradecerle a Jeremy por haber salvado a Lily.

Dejó la fila atrás y comenzó a caminar aún con las dos cajas de cartón en sus manos, por los pasillos del banco hasta llegar a la dirección que él conocía muy bien. El lugar donde siempre había querido estar, por muchos años creyó que con su carrera él podría ocupar el puesto de director de Finanzas, antes de volverse el presidente de la empresa.

Cuán arrogante e insoportable era, ahora se daba cuenta.

La secretaría de Jeremy no estaba en su lugar lo cual era una bendición porque entre más pasara desapercibido mejor. Dejó las cajas junto a la puerta, y sin tocar una sola vez, la abrió, encontrándose con la salita que usaba Jeremy para las reuniones. No había ni rastro de él, la oficina estaba completamente vacía, preguntándose donde estaría se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio saboreando el puesto por primera vez.

Era una oficina horrible, nada acorde a su estilo personal, todo era de madera, incluso las paredes, y tenía detalles de antaño en color rojo con dorado, todo simulando la época elegante de antaño. No había sido renovado el espacio, pero parecía agradarle a su primo, porque incluso la silla de cuero color vino estaba un poco desgastada de los lados. Ese había sido el puesto que había ocupado Charlus hasta que tomó la dirección general en sus manos, quizá por eso Jeremy no había querido hacer cambios.

Dio vueltas en la silla como un niño pequeño, cuando escuchó sonidos en la puerta de servicio, sabía que ahí había una pequeña cocina con cafetera y un baño privado. Seguro Jeremy estaría meditando en ese lugar. Dio una vuelta más, cuando escuchó una risa suave.

Sonrió para sí mismo, esa era una voz femenina. ¿Quién estaría ahí compartiendo tiempo de calidad con su primo? Lo correcto hubiera sido apartarse y regresar después, pero se moría de la curiosidad por averiguarlo. Se quedó sentado tamborileando los dedos sobre el descansa—brazos, y a mover los papeles balances confirmando que podía leerlos sin ningún problema.

Las risas se escucharon más cercanas, y se detuvieron en seco cuando la puerta se abrió por completo. James ladeó la cabeza en su dirección encontrándose con Jeremy con la corbata desarreglada, y Maggie Kelly, la gerente de tesorería.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Jeremy con voz molesta.

—Visitándote.

Jeremy se puso rojo, tal vez como solía hacerlo cuando estaba furioso, aunque también cuando se avergonzaba. Era difícil saber cuál de las dos emociones era la que dominaba a su primo en esos momentos. Maggie se sonrojó levemente, y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

—Hola, James –saludó.

—Maggie.

—Creo que debería… Jeremy… es decir, señor Potter, volveré cuando se haya desocupado –atropelló las palabras la chica, tratando de parecer formal.

Acomodó su falda que parecía estar más arriba de lo que debería, y haciendo sonar sus tacones abandonó la oficina. Jeremy por fin frunció el ceño, y apoyó las manos en el escritorio con mirada amenazadora.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó entredientes.

—Solo quería saludar –embozó una sonrisa descarada James—, pero veo que estabas muy ocupado.

—Estábamos checando los balances que justo…

—Ya –amplió la sonrisa—, ¿en el baño? Y estás hablando de estos balances, ¿cierto? –preguntó lo último alzando las hojas que permanecían en sus manos.

El rubio cruzó los brazos en su pecho, y sin abandonar la expresión acida escupió:

—¿Te diviertes?

—Bastante.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó por tercera vez, esta vez con más curiosidad.

James subió los pies al escritorio de madera, Jeremy no movió un solo musculo, estaba bastante acostumbrado a él, lo conocía tan bien que ya no desgastaba su energía en enojarse por cosas tan banales. Eso le hizo confirmar aún más los pensamientos que había tenido en los minutos pasados sobre su primo.

—Venía a agradecerte por lo que hiciste la noche de navidad.

Jeremy pareció desconcertado, parpadeó varias veces y borró la expresión molesta.

—¿Qué?

—Pudiste haber ignorado lo que Kurt estaba haciendo con Lily, pero en cambio decidiste ayudarla y el moretón que adornaba su estúpido rostro me hizo sentir mucha satisfacción de que fueras mi familiar. No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, aproveché que vine al banco por mis cosas.

—No fue nada –respondió apenas con un hilo de voz, suficiente sorprendido para poder elevar la voz.

El momento era bastante incomodo, así que James solo asintió con la cabeza y se impulsó fuera de la silla para rodear el escritorio. Jeremy no parecía tener nada más que decir, y él solo había ido con el propósito de agradecerle, ya lo había hecho, y ese peso que había estado cargando por fin había sido liberado.

—Entonces ¿es oficial? –le sorprendió al voz de Jeremy a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre sus talones, notando que Jeremy no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía parado frente al escritorio, ahora dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dejar el banco.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me escuchaste ese día. Estoy harto de toda la mierda.

—¿Y dejarás las cosas así sin más? –preguntó ahora mirandolo a los ojos—, ¿todo por lo que has trabajado lo dejarás tirado?

James se sorprendió por sus palabras.

—¿Realmente crees que me darían algo de lo que me corresponde?

—Si empezaras a volverte más responsable lo harían.

Sintió la sangre arder en sus venas, ese era un tema sensible, y era algo de lo cual Jeremy no solía emitir palabra alguna, nunca decía nada cuando Charlus lo hacía, pero jamás había demostrado que estaba en desacuerdo. Ahora lo comprobaba, que mierda.

—Debes ganártelo –murmuró—. Papá y tio Fleamont siempre han pensado que el trabajo duro tiene su recompensa, tú crees que por ser hijo del mayor Potter tendrías fácilmente lo que cualquier otra persona tendría que sudar sangre para obtenerlo. Eres un holgazán, irresponsable y arrogante.

—¡Me lo he ganado! –gritó James furioso, siendo dominado por la ira una vez más, lanzando una de las esculturas de Julio César en minuatura que Jeremy tenía de adorno. El susodicho ni siquiera se inmutó, acostumbrado a esa actitud.

—¿Ganártelo? ¿Apenas pudiendo manejar una gerencia de bajo nivel? ¿Estudiando una maestría? –dijo sin siquiera levantar la voz, hecho que molestaba aún más a su primo.— El éxito que tengas como estudiante no tiene nada que ver con el éxito profesional, las recompensas vienen del esfuerzo. Debías esforzarte más, mientras tú te largabas de vacaciones con tus amigos, yo me quedaba ayudando en el banco como becario para saber cómo funcionaba, mientras tú te ibas de fiesta, yo revisaba los balances con mi padre y le ayudaba a crear nuestras estrategias. ¿Crees que esto lo obtuve solamente porque mi apellido es Potter? Requirió de años de preparación e interés. Tú lo único que hiciste fue tener una gerencia a la cual faltabas cuatro días a la semana, y básicamente era controlada por Arnolf Smith, que ahora con tu salida al fin pudo obtener la gerencia.

Las palabras de Jeremy le habían caído como un balde de agua fría, le ponía furioso escucharlo, pero también le dolía la cabeza al darse cuenta de la razón de su molestia en las últimas semanas. Se sentía tan inútil porque lo era, sí, se había esforzado, por cuatro semanas tal vez, no era mucho tiempo, lo reconocía, casi a lo último sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Era como dar patada de ahogado, ya tenía una reputación, y se la había ganado a pulso. Era un imbécil, un niño pequeño, como muchas veces le había dicho Lily.

Su puta vida no tenía ningún rumbo, ni siquiera él quería estar con él mismo, en esa vida de fracasos. Sí, mucho dinero y posición económica respetable, ¿pero a costa de qué? De nada. No se había esforzado nunca en nada, jamás en su vida había hecho algo para merecérselo, por eso no tenía ese sentido de pertenencia hacia la empresa, por eso ahora le importaba tan poco.

—¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? Hacerme cargo de tantas cosas cuando era tan joven, incluso de ti, ser tu hermano mayor fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hice en mi vida, con todos tus problemas, y queriendo sobresalir. ¿Crees que es sencillo que toda la responsabilidad recayera en mis hombros cuando no tenía ni idea de qué hacer? Además, sabiendo que nada era mío, todo fue tuyo siempre.

James chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Sí, debió haber sido muy difícil siempre ser el favorito de Charlus, al que se le tomaba en cuenta para hacer las cosas más importantes.

—¡Por qué me lo gané! Y eso no le quita lo difícil, hubiera sido muy sencillo si mi padre nunca me hubiera forzado a ser el mejor. ¿Crees que solo a ti te presiona y exige? No tienes ni idea. Contigo es suave como una pluma, mientras que a mí me trató con mano dura toda la vida, tú siendo el consentido, por el que todo mundo sentía compasión por el chico enfermo de TDAH, no tienes ni puta idea.

Las manos le picaban, quería golpearlo, desquitarse tumbándole los dientes por las palabras tan duras que estaba utilizando. Era un juicio fuerte, era doloroso escucharlo, porque lo sabía, por Dios que sabía que las palabras de Jeremy eran ciertas, sentía compasión pero un asco mostrándolo, le ardía el interior por destapar uno de los embrollos más fuertes de su vida.

—Mientras que a mí se me presionaba por ser mejor que tú –dijo con los ojos llorosos, algo que James no había visto en muchos años—, destacarme en la escuela, ser el favorito de los maestros, lamerle las botas al consejo para que me aceptaran, tratar de entrar a mejores escuelas que tú. Yo te ayudaba en la escuela para que salieras bien, mientras a mí se me exigía ser mejor tú, ¿tienes idea de lo doloroso que es eso? Luchar siempre contra la persona que eres, para obtener un poco de crédito. ¡Y nunca obtenerlo! Por qué siempre terminabas agradando más que yo, incluso Arianne en nuestra adolescencia se terminó interesando por ti, y tú te acostaste con ella sabiendo que estaba enamorado. Eres cruel, eres un asco de persona, y ahora… yo soy el comprometido con Teressa Duncan, y aunque tuve que sacrificar el hecho de encontrar al amor de mi vida –James supo que se refería a Maggie al señalar a la puerta—, no funciona, ¿sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de eso, Duncan sigue pensando en que tú serías mejor yerno que yo, y siempre lo pensó. Mi padre se daba cuenta, pero aun así decidió darme ese lugar a mí, para que a pesar de todo, siga viviendo en tu sombra, como siempre lo ha sido.

James no sabía que decir, las palabras de Jeremy se le antojaba dolorosas, se daba cuenta que lo que sería su primo al decir todo eso. Confesarle como se estaba sintiendo y como lo había hecho por mucho tiempo, era absurdo pensar que todo se hubiera desencadenado del simple hecho de agradecerle por ayudar a Lily. Quiso ser empático e imaginar el tipo de vida que había tenido que llevar su primo, y lo logró, porque por muchos años él mismo se había sentido así, siempre a la sombra de Jeremy, tratando de destacar cuando el primero ya lo había hecho. Era espantoso el sentimiento, sabía que Jeremy se merecía todo eso, lo mucho que había trabajado y lo mucho que ahora quería cedérselo.

—Ya no tienes que luchar más contra eso. Ahora es tuyo, Jeremy, —las palabras sabían raras en su boca, pero sabía que era lo mejor, el rostro de su primo de alguna manera se había iluminado— no volveré al banco nunca más, esto no es lo mío y los dos lo sabemos perfectamente. Ojalá en un futuro las aguas estén más calmadas para participar en esta empresa de alguna manera, porque aunque no le he dado mucho de mí, le tengo un gran cariño por todo lo que mi padre logró aquí.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo para salir de la oficina, con toda la conversación dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, quieto con un sentimiento de nostalgia tremendo.

—Si amas a Maggie deberías romper el compromiso con Teressa, no saldrá nada bueno de ese matrimonio, y Charlus debe de entenderlo.

—Mi padre no sabe lo que siento por Maggie –murmuró Jeremy a sus espaldas.

—Deja de una puta vez de hacer sacrificio por esta empresa de mierda, no necesitas mostrar más que la mereces, porque yo no volveré para quitártela.

Sin decir más abandonó la oficina, Lydia a asistente de Jeremy ya estaba en su puesto, y se sorprendió al verlo salir, pero no dijo nada. James recogió las cajas que estaban en el suelo, y decidió abandonar el lugar lo antes posible. Estaba con todas las sensaciones a flor de piel y el cheque de finiquito ya no le importaba para nada. Tenía unas ganas de llorar inmensas. ¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta y ciego todo ese tiempo?

Había sido muy sencillo juzgar a Jeremy y reirse de él por siempre tratar de destacar, pero ahora que lo había escuchado de los labios de su primo, sabía que solo había sido cruel e injusto. Se sentía como una completa mierda en ese momento, siempre había hecho cosas para molestarlo, porque odiaba saber que estaba obteniendo lo que a él por derecho le pertenecía, aunque él no se estaba esforzando en lo más mínimo.

Jeremy parecía ansioso por soltar todo aquello, había sido liberador para él por supuesto, pero mientras James se sentía como una basura.

Llegó a la avenida principal aún con las cajas, y tomó el primer taxi que vio. No solía utilizar ese tipo de transportes, pero no quería estar a buscar al chofer de la familia y no tenía tiempo para llamar a Lily, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y no volver a poner un pie ahí en mucho tiempo.

Las calles no estaban concurridas por lo que en solo unos minutos llegaron a su edificio, pagó al taxista y batallando con las cajas se dispuso a llegar hasta su piso. Dejó las cajas sobre los sillones de cuero, y se dirigió al pequeño bar que estaba en una esquina donde las botellas caras estaban perfectamente acomodadas brillando porque las consumiera.

Un vaso de whiskey en las rocas fue lo primero que tocó sus labios, quería desaparecer el día de mierda que había tenido. Otro vaso, y cuantos fueran necesario para perder la consciencia.


	25. Moonlight

**Capítulo 25: Moonlight**

Lily observó el perfil de James, dormido en el sillón de la sala. Estaba preocupada por él, habían sido unas semanas difíciles, no había comido bien, no dormía casi nada y lo único que hacía últimamente era alcoholizarse demasiado. Desde aquel día en que habían discutido en silencio, al regresar a casa lo había encontrado rozando la congestión alcohólica, le había dado un susto de muerte. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, se tambaleaba y decía incoherencias.

No supo que tan mal le había ido en el banco ese día, pero debió ser lo suficiente mierda para que tuviera la última semana bebiendo todos los días. Apenas si se dirigían la palabra, cada vez estaban peor y Lily sabía el motivo, su incapacidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a James. No podía decirlo, no sabía por qué las palabras no salían de su boca, solo se lo podía decir a ella misma en su cabeza, estaba enamorada de él, y también estaba aterrada.

James era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en mucho tiempo, le encantaba estar con él, disfrutar el tiempo juntos, pero había cambiado tanto y tan rápido que estaba muerta de miedo. Antes podía pensar que las cosas funcionarían, pero cada vez más su actitud la alejaba poco a poco. Él no tenía la culpa, tenía demasiados problemas con su familia y estaba pasando por una etapa de duelo, el duelo de haber abandonado la vida que siempre había planeado para él. La había dibujado con punta fina durante años, volviéndose el presidente de la empresa, y de un día para otro había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo. Debía ser doloroso tener que encontrar su nuevo camino, pero había algo que a Lily no le gustaba del todo, estaba dejando prácticamente en sus manos la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Siempre decía cosas como "no sé qué haré si te pierdo", "eres lo único bueno que tengo", entonces, ¿de qué manera le diría que lo amaba sin lastimarlo porque no quería una relación? Sí, también ella era un asco para demostrar lo contrario, porque prácticamente vivía con él desde la noche de navidad. Casi no iba a su departamento, y se había adueñado del despacho de James para convertirlo en su estudio, ahí trabajaba por las noches mientras él estaba recostado en una de las sillas con el móvil en las manos.

Después cenaban juntos, e iban a la cama para hacer el amor antes de caer rendidos y en un sueño profundo. O eso creía, hasta que despertaba por la mañana, y se daba cuenta que James prácticamente no había podido cerrar el ojo, encontrándolo alcoholizado al lado de su bar personal.

Era la séptima noche que lo encontraba así, aunque esta vez era diferente porque era la primera vez que lo encontraba dormido. En siete días, James había dormido dos horas por noche y eso se le parecía demasiado. Su rostro hinchado demostraba que tenía varias horas de sueño profundo, y ella solo podía admirarlo. Acarició su mejilla ahora mucho más delgada que antes, rascando su piel con la barba de varios días. Estaba descuidado y lo sabía, ¿cómo podía ayudarlo? En unos días sería la cena en casa de los Potter donde anunciarían públicamente el compromiso de Jeremy y Teressa, pero entre más se acercaba el día parecía ponerse peor, porque debía asistir, ya no más como obligación sino como compromiso moral.

Eufemia no había dejado de llamar buscando a su hijo, pero Lily se limitaba a decir lo mismo de siempre "no está listo". Después que se había enterado del TDAH, pudo entender mejor la manera en que James era, había investigado en internet como loca para obtener mayor información, y había ayudado un poco, pero también sabía que lo que James decía era cierto, él ya lo había superado casi por completo. Había cargado un yugo durante años y ahora estaba liberado, pero aún era un estigma, era muy triste, y si Eufemia creía que confesándole eso, ella apoyaría a que se medicara, estaba muy equivocada. Estaba más del lado de James que nunca.

El chico se removió un poco en el sillón anunciando que estaba por despertarse, apretó los ojos y elevó uno de sus brazos estirándose en el proceso. Lily lo miraba todo, atenta y sentada en la mesita de centro. James abrió un poco el ojo descubriéndola, y embozó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Buenos días –murmuró con aquella voz ronca de las mañanas.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste? –preguntó aun observándolo estirar cada musculo de su cuerpo.

—Profundamente.

Su rostro demostraba descanso lo cual era un alivio, la botella que estaba tirada sobre sus pies casi permanecía completa, lo que quería decir que no había tomado mucho la noche anterior y realmente había dormido.

—Me alegro, hacía mucho que no veía así de fresco tu semblante.

Se impulsó para sentarse correctamente en el sillón, frente a la pelirroja y con mirada profunda se inclinó tomando las rodillas que estaban flexionadas en una pose india sobre la mesa.

—Feliz cumpleaños –susurró plantando un beso en sus mejillas—, feliz cumpleaños treintañera.

Lily le dio un golpe en el pecho ofendida.

—Sabes que aún no tengo treinta.

—Solo quería molestarte— dijo de manera íntima con el rostro sobre su hombro, susurrando las palabras en la piel delicada de su cuello.

Aquello le hizo poner la piel de gallina, ahora estaba inclinado sobre ella, y las manos que antes estuvieron en sus rodillas ahora ascendían por sus muslos desnudos.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó inocentemente, aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

—Me voy despertando… —murmuró contra su piel antes de plantar un beso húmedo.

Entonces Lily notó la erección que empujaba sus pantalones cortos, aquello no era común, porque James prácticamente no dormía nada, así que decidió que no había una mejor manera de iniciar su cumpleaños. Dejó que los dedos de James recorrieran sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde enredó los pulgares en sus bragas empujándolas fuera, todo esto sin abandonar su cuello ni un solo instante. Podía jurar que había dejado marcas, pero ya no le importaba, su cuerpo estaba plagado de los besos de James, ya no haría ninguna diferencia. Se deslizó por su suave mentón hasta su barbilla, para después subir un poco hasta sus labios.

Lily quería tocarlo también, pero sus manos estaban deteniendo su cuerpo echado hacía atrás, James pareció notarlo porque se volvió a sentar en el sillón, dejando que Lily enrollara su brazos en el cuello masculino.

—Que bien hueles –dijo James deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja cubierta por una gran sudadera de deporte suya.

—Me bañé antes de dormir.

—Ese olor natural tuyo me vuelve loco.

Tomó las caderas de la pelirroja y tomando impulso, la empujó sobre su regazo, más cerca que nunca. Lily disfrutó la cercanía y clavó las rodillas a los costado de las caderas de James, sentándose sobre la erección del chico. James tomó su trasero desnudo con ambas manos, masajeándolo en movimientos circulares, y apretándola más contra él. Lily aprovechó eso para mover las caderas de una manera tortuosa, incitándolo a llevar las cosas más lejos de lo que ahora estaban.

—¿Quieres que termine antes siquiera de empezar? –dijo James entredientes, antes de soltar un grave gemido.

Lily soltó una risita.

—Te mato si terminas.

—Deja de moverte así entonces.

No hizo caso, siguió con los movimientos, pero James pareció querer tomar cartas en el asunto, porque tomándola de la cintura la impulsó hacia arriba, haciéndola después sentar sobre su mano y deslizando un dedo en su interior.

Lily gimió con los dientes apretados, moviéndose nuevamente pero ahora sobre la mano de James. El chico alzó la sudadera lo suficiente para dejar los pechos descubiertos, plantando húmedos besos en toda la superficie pecosa. Entre el movimiento de su mágico dedo, y esa lengua tan diestra, Lily estaba al borde del abismo, pero quería disfrutar más, ella estaba en esas condiciones cuando James seguía completamente vestido. Aquello no era justo.

Se apartó de él poniéndose de pie, James la miró con la interrogante en la cara, pero terminó por pararse frente a ella, y la pelirroja aprovechó para empujar sus pantalones hasta las rodillas llevándose los boxer en el proceso. La risa ronca de James la tomó por sorpresa, aunque se distinguía por ser un chico muy simpático, en los últimos días habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que se permitía reír de esa manera. Le ayudó a quitarse también la playera que usaba para dormir, y en solo unos segundos estaba completamente desnudo frente a ella, que aún utilizaba la sudadera cinco tallas más grande.

Lily también rio y se apartó de su alcance con paso rápido.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A cambiarme.

—¡Ni creas que me vas a dejar así! –exclamó James antes de lanzarse a correr detrás de ella.

La sala de James era tan espaciosa que les dio oportunidad de perseguirse por un buen rato, mientras Lily brincaba de esquina a esquina, James gruñía al no poderla alcanzar. El mismo juego que no disfrutaban desde aquella víspera de navidad.

—¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo! –dijo James cuando por fin la tomó de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Lily se removió tratando de soltarse, pero el brazo de James seguía siendo muy fuerte, la empujó contra el minibar haciendo una barrera entre él mismo y la madera de la encimera.

—Déjame ir –lloriqueó en juego Lily, pataleando un poco pero sin la intensión de moverse de ese lugar.

—Cállate.

James parecía muy ocupado tratando de abrir sus piernas, pero en el proceso acariciaba con delicadeza su piel poniéndole la piel de gallina. Aquello era muy excitante, solían hacer roles de vez en cuando, pero tomarla contra la encimera del bar, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Gimió entre dientes cuando entró en ella, casi sin poder emitir sonido, la sensación de James en su interior era desbordante.

Primero se movió bruscamente ocasionando que las piernas de Lily fallaran, sino fuera porque su torso estaba apoyado contra la barra, seguramente habría caído al suelo. Pero después fueron movimientos suaves y gentiles, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una delicada rosa.

—Te sientes tan bien –murmuró James en su oído, con el aliento en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Escuchar hablar sucio a James era una de sus cosas favoritas, regularmente no solían emitir muchas palabras, simplemente se concentraban en la sensación, pero cuando él soltaba una que otra cosa, siempre lograba hacerla terminar rápido. Tal vez era porque su voz era muy ronca y siempre parecía quererla seducir, pero en los momentos de sexo, era doblemente atractiva, más rasposa de lo usual; sumándole las palabras sucias, era difícil resistirse.

La empujó más sobre la mesa, ocasionando que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, y eso permitió que fuera más profundo. Ambos gimieron en voz alta. James apretó su trasero con las manos, y después las posicionó en las caderas, yendo más rápido que antes, empujando sin duda en su interior. El placer se construyó en el vientre de Lily, y sin oportunidad de prepararse, fue golpeada por un poderoso orgasmo que hizo tensar cada uno de sus músculos. James parecía esforzarse en mantener el ritmo, cuando de un momento a otro, gruñó y se empujó por última vez antes de vaciarse en su interior.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran pesadas, sin aliento, agotados por la experiencia reciente.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti, me gustas demasiado –dijo James a sus espaldas, casi sin poder emitir palabra.

—También me gustas demasiado –respondió apartándose de la barra, poniéndose de pie.

—Y te amo.

Lily permaneció quieta, mirando al frente, con las últimas palabras retumbando en su cabeza. Era un día especial, ¿no? Tal vez era el momento adecuado para aceptar que sentía lo mismo por él.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, observando su rostro cansado y sudoroso, parecía sorprendido pero paciente. La barba de varios días brillaba desarreglada, y Lily se dio cuenta que le gustaba, parecía combinar mejor con su personalidad que su cara afeitada.

Bajó la sudadera, nerviosa, tratando de cubrirse lo mejor posible, aunque era un intento inútil. James siguió sus movimientos, aún con los ojos llenos de deseo, sin siquiera considerar las palabras que la pelirroja tenía para decir, se inclinó hacia ella plantándole un beso ardiente, de lengua cálida y pequeñas mordidas. Lily enrolló sus brazos en su cuello, posicionándose mejor para corresponder al beso.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? –preguntó James entre sus labios.

Lily gimió, y mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo lloriquear un poco.

—Que estoy –beso— completamente loca –beso— por ti.

—Eso ya lo sabía, dime algo nuevo.

La pelirroja se apartó y observó el rostro divertido de James.

—Estúpido arrogante.

Se encogió de hombros y embozó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que dejaba asomarse un hoyuelo, ahora escondido bajo el vello facial.

—Cállate y bésame— demandó el chico.

Lily decidió que no había una mejor manera de iniciar el día, tomando en cuenta que James no había estado de ese modo juguetón y divertido usual, bastante hostil en los últimos días, e incluso haciendo el amor casi por compromiso. Lily sospechaba que algo andaba mal, pero después de esa mañana ya no había razón aparente para considerarlo.

Después de hacerlo por segunda vez, esta vez contra el cristal de la ventana exterior haciéndolo aún más excitante, ambos se habían preparado para tener un día lleno de actividades. Lily había elegido ese día para la inauguración de su pequeña oficina, aún tenía cosas que comprar y aunque todo estaba previamente preparado, las compras de pánico eran inevitables. Habían ido a un supermercado a comprar champagne para el evento, y James había empujado el carrito por horas, hasta que estaba lleno de puras cosas inútiles que al final tuvieron que dejar al lado de la línea de caja.

Lily sabía que James odiaba ir de compras y si no se había quejado era única y exclusivamente porque era su cumpleaños, si fuera cualquier otro día seguramente la hubiera hecho ir sola, pero ahí estaba con el ceño fruncido y aburrido hasta la mierda, pero acompañándola cada paso que daba. Incluso había pagado la excesiva cantidad que había comprado para surtir la fiesta de inauguración.

James no se había involucrado tanto en el tema, se había manteniendo al margen durante varias semanas, escuchando cuales eran sus planes, a veces parecía un poco triste cuando se daba cuenta que realmente no lo estaba incluyendo, pero a Lily le gustaba mantener los asuntos de su empresa bastante apartados de las relaciones que tenía. James era magnífico y la apoyaba en todo, pero seguía teniendo ese hormigueo cada vez que pensaba en lo insignificante que debía resultar comparado con el imperio que eran las empresas de su familia.

Por primera vez en varios días, lo dejó conducir, lo dejó llevarla hasta la dirección donde estaba su nueva oficina, aquello parecía hacerlo feliz. Tomó su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios, y él sonrió por el contacto, soltando la palanca entrelazó los dedos con los de la pelirroja. Lily observó su perfil, sentía su corazón agitado y la boca seca cada vez que estaba con él. ¿A quién demonios engañaba? Estaba desquiciadamente enamorada de James. ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir?

El chico llevó sus manos entrelazadas a sus labios, plantando un beso sobre el torso de la mano de Lily, ocasionando una sonrisa inmensa.

—Te amo tanto –murmuró con la vista fija en el camino.

Lily había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había dicho, se lo repetía tanto como si quisiera convencerla que así era, que era real y no se apartaría nunca de ella. Pero si supiera que Lily no quería una relación, entonces seguro saldría huyendo, tal vez estaba loca, tal vez pareciera que no sabía lo que quería, y sí, sí lo sabía, quería a James para siempre, hacerlo todo con él.

—Llegamos –dijo el chico, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

Estaban estacionados frente a su oficina, que ya tenía el anuncio luminoso encendido y tenía un gran cartelón que anunciaba la fecha de inauguración, ese mismo día, 30 de Enero.

Ambos bajaron el auto con los brazos llenos de las compras, entraron al local donde en su interior estaban las dos chicas asistentes de Lily, Dora y Belle. La primera los recibió con su usual euforia, y conocía tan bien a James por ser novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, que rápidamente entablaron una conversación. Lily junto a Belle se encargó de dejar los últimos detalles listos, tanto la decoración que consistía en pequeñas luces de navidad decorando el lugar. Era un espacio pequeño, apenas eran dos habitaciones, por supuesto los invitados eran pocos, pero tenían planes de abarrotar el lugar.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Belle a su lado, acomodando los bocadillos sobre una bandeja de metal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No apartas tu mirada de allá –dijo señalando la dirección donde James y Dora platicaban.— ¿estás celosa?

Frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Debería?

—No creo.

Lily se encogió de hombros, sabía que estaba viendo hacia allá, no podía simplemente apartar la vista. Sus ojos eran constantemente atraídos por la presencia de James, de su porte elegante, la manera en que sus labios se movían para emitir palabras y como sus ojos se hacían pequeños cada vez que sonreía, incluso esa horrible manía por pasar sus manos por su ya alborotado cabello.

—Se ven tan enamorados –murmuró Belle con sonrisa soñadora.

Una alarma se encendió en su sistema y fulminó a la chica con la mirada.

—¿Quién?

—Dora y Remus, ¿quién más?

Se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia los chicos, y descubrió que Remus acababa de entrar por el portal, seguramente recogiendo a Dora. Se acercó con paso precavido, solo había visto un par de veces al chico, esa vez que se encontraron en el club y hacía pocos días cuando estaba jugando videojuegos con James en la casa del mismo.

—¿Qué tal, Remus?

—Lily, un gusto saludarte. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

—Remus viene a recogerme para ir a prepararme –sonrió Dora con mirada soñada, mientras su novio pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros.— ¿A qué hora debemos estar de regreso?

—Cité a los invitados a las ocho, si pueden estar aquí una hora antes se los agradecería mucho –agregó alternando la mirada entre sus dos asistentes.

—Claro sin ningún problema –dijo Dora recogiendo su bolso, y acercándose a la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde –agregó también Belle yéndose con la pareja.

Lily asumió que la acercarían hasta su casa, Belle no vivía muy lejos de ahí lo que le había resultado fenomenal.

Siguió acomodando los bocadillos fríos en las bandejas, concentrada en enlistar todo lo que debía estar preparado, y nada hiciera falta para esa noche tan especial. Escuchaba a James a sus espaldas impaciente paseándose por todo el lugar. Lily sabía que el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba viendo, quería opinar pero no se atrevía por su falta de conocimiento, a Lily eso le pareció adorable, y aún más cuando descubrió al girarse, que James estaba en una esquina casi tratando de no respirar en la decoración del lugar.

Lily rio aún inclinada sobre la mesa, sin dejar de acomodar los aperitivos.

—Relájate, parece que sintieras que vas a romper algo.

—Tengo la habilidad de echar a perder todo lo que toco, no quiero arruinar tu noche perfecta.

—El simple hecho de que estés acompañándome ya lo hice perfecto –susurró sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

No se arrepintió para nada, porque James por fin pareció relajarse y embozó una dulce sonrisa.

—Observé que tienes un roble en el exterior –señaló el chico dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas rentadas.

—Tengo planes de decorarlo con algunas luces y listones para darle una mejor imagen al lugar, pero eso sería para después, mi presupuesto se acabó con el anuncio luminoso. No he podido dejar de pensar en la canción que compartiste conmigo, la del listón amarillo, de ahí vino la idea.

—Se siente genial ser la musa de alguien –bromeó James acariciando su nueva barba.

Lily también rio, de los nervios tal vez, y por qué no se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, James se había vuelto su inspiración para muchas cosas de su vida. Solo que él no lo sabía y no estaba segura de que fuera el momento para decírselo.

—Esperaré afuera, me tiene de los nervios estar aquí sin hacer nada.

—Te habías tardado, niño inquieto –dijo Lily con voz divertida.

—Fumaré un cigarrillo, princesa –dijo esto poniéndose de pie, y dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando pasó a su lado. Lily gruñó por la acción pero la risa de James borró todo rastro de molestia.

Se apresuró a terminar de acomodar lo que faltaba, el sol estaba próximo a bajar y ella todavía debía regresar a prepararse. James tenía que arreglarse esa barba si planeaba asistir al evento, así que necesitaba por lo menos de media hora para forzarlo a hacerlo. Pensar en que prácticamente vivía en el departamento de James la volvía inmensamente feliz, porque después de tanto tiempo no se sentía sola. Estaba acompañada y él tenía la suficiente apertura para apoyarla cuando lo necesitaba. No quería admitirlo, pero lo había descubierto una vez husmeando en su bolso, estuvo por reprenderlo cuando notó que estaba metiendo unos cuantos billetes en su interior para que no se diera cuenta. La noche anterior se había quejado que estaba al límite de su presupuesto y ni siquiera sabía si tendría dinero para la fiesta de inauguración. Mágicamente había aparecido el dinero que necesitaba, y pudo realizarla. No había manera en que pudiera estar más agradecida, se sentía segura, apoyada y querida con James, como nunca lo había estado con Kurt.

Puso el champagne en hielo antes de salir del recinto. James estaba recargado contra el tronco del roble, con el móvil en una mano escribiendo un texto con dificultad, mientras con la otra mano detenía el cigarrillo encendido.

—Terminé.

James alzó la vista hacia ella, y rápidamente guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, tal vez demasiado rápido. Lily lo notó, pero no dijo nada, quizá solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

—Andando entonces, que tenemos poco tiempo para que te prepares –dijo el chico lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo, y apagándolo con la suela del zapato.

—Tengo poco tiempo para convencerte de quitarte esa barba –susurró Lily casi para si misma, pero con la obvia intención de que James la escuchara.

—Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eh? –se hizo la desentendida.

—No juegues conmigo, princesa pelirroja –advirtió con la broma pintada en todo el rostro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –dio por terminada la conversación Lily cuando se subió al auto.

James gruñó.

—¡Vas a volverme loco! –exclamó cerrando la puerta de la pelirroja que estalló en carcajadas.

La preparación para el evento fue relativamente más rápida de lo esperado, Lily había lavado su cabello esa mañana así que solo había hecho unos rulos en las puntas para darle un aspecto diferente. El atuendo era un vestido de coctel color dorado de una tela brillante y suave, casi como satín que había encantado a James cuando lo vio. Por otro lado, el chico había cedido en recortar un poco la barba y darle forma con una navaja. No sabía que tan buena o mala idea había sido, porque Lily casi le pide que le hiciera el amor una vez más cuando lo vio salir del baño completamente listo. No quería admitirlo, pero aquello le sentaba tan bien, parecía más maduro y adulto, había agregado un poco de profundidad a su mirada volviéndolo más interesante también. ¿Qué rayos había hecho todo ese tiempo afeitándose?

—Dime una cosa –empezó Lily cuando ambos iban sentados en el auto camino a la fiesta—, ¿Cuándo decidiste que la cara afeitada te sentaba mejor?

James rio por el inicio de la conversación. Sabía que se había obsesionado con el tema, pero no podía creer cuán diferente se veía, y no había podido sacar una sola palabra de él.

—Supongo que siempre me afeité por la imagen que debía dar en el banco, pero ahora que no volveré puedo desenfrenarme un poco. No hace daño, ¿no?

—Claro que no, siéntete libre de perder el peinado esta noche.

James permaneció serio unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas, Lily no entendió el chiste hasta que observó el desastre de su cabello. Sí, tal vez tenía gracia, era demasiado irónico.

Estaban a un par de calles del local, cuando James orilló el auto sorprendiendo a Lily que frunció el ceño. Antes de poder emitir palabra, el chico tomó sus manos mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

—Es hora de tu regalo.

Lily parpadeó varias veces sorprendida, James estaba un poco sonrojado, y sus nervios la ponían igual a ella también. El chico nunca se ponía de esa manera, e inevitablemente sintió su corazón acelerarse, quería decirle que no era necesario porque había visto cómo dejó dinero en su bolso. Si no fuera por él, no habría podido realizar la fiesta, con aquello era suficiente para ella.

Lo observó sacar algo del bolsillo interno de su americana, y cuando notó que era una pequeña caja aterciopelada el alma se le fue a los pies. Era pequeña y, su corazón se aceleró cuando notó que podría ser un anillo.

—No debiste haberte molestado –susurró por los nervios.

—No te preocupes, no gasté mucho en esto.

Aquello no la tranquilizaba, a James nunca nada le parecía una cantidad excesiva de dinero. El golpeteo de su corazón ni siquiera la dejaba escuchar con claridad las palabras de James, sentía cosquilla hasta en los dedos de los pies. Cuando abrió la pequeña caja, el corazón se detuvo, no era un anillo.

—Te dije que no había costado mucho.

Era una tira de listón amarillo enrollado. En primera instancia no supo por qué, pero después de un par de segundos recordó la canción y el significado tan importante que tenía. Casi se puso a llorar cuando identificó la interpretación que le estaba dando James.

El chico tomó el listón desenrollándolo, mientras volvía a guardar la caja en su bolsillo. Cuando todo estuvo estirado, Lily alargó la mano con las lágrimas picándole detrás de los ojos, James anudó el listón a su muñeca mordiendo su labio para reprimir una sonrisa.

—Mientras uses esto sabré que me amas, aunque no seas capaz de decírmelo con palabras. Quiero que esta noche la pases espectacular porque es un día importante, no solo es tu cumpleaños treinta…

—Veintinueve –corrigió automáticamente. James la ignoró.

—También es el inicio de uno de tus más grandes sueños. Muchas felicidades, mi princesa, te amo demasiado –susurró lo último atrapándola en sus brazos.

Lily sintió su corazón saltar de felicidad, y no pudo evitar soltar dos lágrimas en el hombro de James, que por el material de su ropa no lo notó. Era inadecuado ponerse a llorar por algo tan simple, pero también era sumamente especial, el significado del simple pedazo de tela anudado a su muñeca, le daba una tranquilidad infinita. Sentir por primera vez que podía expresar lo que sentía por él, más que con palabras, con acciones. James lo sabía, sabía que lo amaba, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo con palabras, él lo sabía y para ella era suficiente.

—Se está haciendo tarde –cortó el mágico momento James susurrando las palabras en su oído.

Lily se apartó lentamente, y con una pequeña sonrisa apoyó su cuerpo en el respaldo. James puso el motor en marcha, lo que restó del camino Lily no pudo apartar la mirada de su muñeca, era increíble como algo tan simple la había hecho tan feliz. Era como si James hubiera leído su mente, y supiera que no podía esperar más para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba. Era liberador.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en la oscuridad de la noche pudo distinguir el anuncio luminoso de su pequeña empresa, justo al lado de un roble completamente iluminado, con pequeñas luces de navidad rodeando cada una de las ramas cuidadosamente, y listones dorados cayendo en cascada sobre las cabezas de los invitados. El aire se quedó atascado en sus pulmones, abrió los ojos de par en par sin creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿quién podría haber hecho eso en tan solo dos horas? La pregunta fue respondida cuando la risita de James a su lado llamó su atención. Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera con esa rapidez?

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó inocentemente.

—No lo puedo creer –susurró, aún sin poder apartar la vista, a pesar de que James maniobraba para estacionarse en reversa.

—Tuve que ser muy rápido para conseguir a alguien que lo hiciera en un par de horas después de que lo mencionaras. No me has respondido, ¿te gusta?

Ahora entendía por qué había salido del local dejándola sola con los preparativos, con la excusa de fumar un cigarrillo.

—Me encanta. Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

—No es para tanto, el dinero puede comprar casi cualquier cosa.

Lily sonrió complacida, no estaba tan feliz por lo costoso que debió de haber sido, sino por el detalle. James la había escuchado solo una vez mencionarlo, y no había tardado nada en conseguir alguien que lo hiciera.

—¿Quieres verlo de cerca? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa amplia.

Lily respondió abriendo la puerta del copiloto, siendo seguido de cerca por James se situó debajo del gran roble. Cada una de las ramas había sido enrollada con una tira de luces, y los listones caían desde los puntos más altos, era maravilloso como si se tratara de una noche estrellada, solo para ellos. Una brisa fresca corrió moviendo las hojas verdes del roble, y aquello la puso tan feliz cuando detectó el aroma de James a su lado. Ambos mirando hacia arriba contemplando el espectáculo.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de emitir palabras.

—La noche está nublada, pero traje las estrellas solo para mi princesa.

No lo pudo evitar, rodeó la cintura masculina con sus brazos y hundió la cara en su pecho sin importarle si arruinaba su maquillaje.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad, todo lo que haces por mí me hace tan feliz.

—Es lo único para lo que vivo, para hacerte feliz, Lily. No le he encontrado otro propósito a mi existencia que no sea… espera, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó con mirada preocupada.

Lily sintió las mejillas húmedas, no se había dado cuenta, pero tocó sus parpados comprobando las palabras de James.

—Yo… no lo sé, ¿felicidad? Nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

—Y espera que veas la fase dos de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Fase dos? –preguntó confundida.

Alzó la vista a los ojos castaños, pero cuando notó que no estaban fijos en ella, sino en algún punto de la entrada del local, donde había algunos invitados admirando las estrellas de Lily. Entonces lo entendió, vio lo que creyó que fue su regalo. Una mujer joven de cabello rubio sujetado en un complicado moño, parada al lado de la puerta observándolos.

—Petunia…— susurró sin poderlo creer.

Se soltó del abrazo de James, y con la respiración agitada se acercó a su hermana que tenía los ojos azules aguosos. Se detuvo a un metro de distancia, sin sentirse capaz de acortar la distancia y darle un abrazo a la mujer que había extrañado como loca en los últimos meses.

—Petunia, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó con temor, casi creyendo que desaparecía en cualquier instante.

—Vine a… a celebrar tu cumpleaños –apenas pudo decir, con esa voz que recordaba muy bien, pero un poco congestionada por el llanto.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—James contactó a Kate, y me persuadieron de venir. No sabía que habías iniciado una empresa, jamás creí que… —suspiró, tomando valor—. No creí que pudieras lograr tanto por ti misma. No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, este lugar es encantador.

Lily había soñado muchas veces que eso pasara. Por muchos meses después de la muerte de sus padres, deseó encontrarse con Petunia y decirle cada uno de los insultos que había ensayado en su cabeza. Sentía tanto odio y dolor hacia ella, por haberse alejado de esa forma, que soñaba con gritarle todas las verdades en su cara. Poco después, deseo encontrarla para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellas, y últimamente solo quería encontrársela y ya. Verla, abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Eso hizo. Se acercó con pasos tambaleantes, y rodeó con sus brazos a su hermana, que respondió con movimientos temblorosos. No le importaba lo que tendría que decirle, no quería recordar los años de soledad, solo quería estar allí, el día de su cumpleaños acompañada por las personas más importantes de su vida. Lloró como loca en el hombro de su hermana, dejando por primera vez en años que el sentimiento la envolviera, permitiéndose sentir cada una de las emociones mezcladas en su pecho. Era difícil describirlos, pero esa noche quizá sería la mejor de su vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento –repitió Petunia en su oído envuelta en llanto, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza.

—Olvídalo, solo quiero estar aquí contigo.

—Te extrañé tanto.

—Te extrañé más –negó con la cabeza.

El abrazo pudo haber sido eterno, sino fuera porque Kate se acercó después de unos minutos para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. James seguía debajo del roble observando la escena con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cuando por fin se sintió con la fuerza para separarse del pedazo de su carne que había estado lejos por tanto tiempo, juntó el valor para acercársele y plantarle un beso en los labios como agradecimiento.

—Nadie había hecho tantas cosas por mí.

—Nadie te había querido como yo.

Siempre que decía ese tipo de cosas, lograba hacerla perder cada uno de sus órganos en las sensaciones.

Le señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

—Anda, ve a saludar a tus invitados.

Lily sonrió, y con pesar tuvo que alejarse de él para tomar el brazo de Petunia y ambas entrar por la puerta al recinto. El lugar ya estaba en su capacidad media, con conocidos y amigos cercanos vistiendo sus mejores trajes de coctel. Belle estaba sirviendo un poco más de champagne en las copas de los presentes, y Dora acompañada de Remus surtía las bandejas de aperitivos. Había llegado un poco tarde, pero eso pareció encantar a todos ya que se acercaron a saludarla con una gran sonrisa, y abrazo de feliz cumpleaños. Parecía que algunos no sabían que aquello se trataba de una inauguración, porque había una mesa con regalos envueltos en diferentes cajas elegantes, y tarjetas de felicitaciones. No trató de empeñarse en hacérselos saber, porque a nadie parecía molestarles y si esa había sido la verdadera razón de su asistencia, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Las próximas horas había pasado bebiendo champagne, platicando con Kate y Petunia hasta que se habían unido Alice, Marlenne y June a la conversación; todas parecían emocionadas escuchando los planes de boda de Petunia, que explicaba a detalle cómo iban los preparativos. Con un poco de alcohol en las venas incluso había prometido invitarlas, aunque Lily conociéndola, estaba segura que no lo haría por ningún motivo.

James por otro lado había entablado conversación rápidamente con algunos antiguos amigos de la universidad de Lily, que parecían bastante interesados en los deportes que practicaba. Remus se unió a él poco después, un poco somnoliento por el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa, todos los invitados estaban entretenidos y al ser una reunión bastante reducida daba pie a una convivencia más saludable. El champagne poco a poco se iba agotando, obligando a Belle a resurtir cada hora. La música moderna sonaba por los altavoces dando un ambiente sofisticado, acompañado de la iluminación media del lugar provocando que el roble luciera aún más.

Lily reía de un chiste contada por una ebria June, cuando notó que James salía del recinto para responder una llamada telefónica. No le tomó importancia porque podía ser cualquier cosa, pero media hora después pasó lo mismo, lo que le pareció un poco extraña la insistencia cuando era bastante tarde.

Se acercó a los altavoces para elegir un poco de música más antigua que seguramente le encantaría a sus amigos. Buscó en las lista de reproducción, encontrando una romántica que se le antojaba adecuada para la noche después de las copas de champagne que había bebido.

—Eres demasiado Air Supply para mí –dijo la voz de James, parándose a su lado para tomar unos aperitivos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Lily frunció el ceño por la interrupción.

—Y tú demasiado Rolling Stone.

James estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Con quién hablabas? –no lo soportó más.

La expresión divertida del chico la perdió mostrando un claro nerviosismo.

—Tus amigos de la universidad me agradaron.

—Sabes que estoy hablando de tu teléfono— respondió acariciando el listón con sus dedos. James observó sus movimientos en silencio y se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie importante.

Después dio la media vuelta y volvió con el grupo que estuvo antes. Lily estudió sus movimientos y por alguna razón, tuvo una corazonada, que algo andaba mal y James no había querido decirle. No quería preocuparse porque era su fiesta de cumpleaños/inauguración, pero en las siguientes dos horas no pudo dejar de pensar en los posibles escenarios de lo que sea que James le estaba escondiendo. Después de pasar de la novedad del encuentro con su hermana, se sintió con la suficiente confianza para dejarla con sus amigas y salir a fumarse un cigarrillo.

Marlenne salió con ella, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos aunque por lo visto nadie se había dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor. Lo agradeció, pero ya no podía apartar los ojos de James que cada poco sacaba su móvil del bolsillo para mandar textos.

Era el cumpleaños de ella, la persona por la que decía estar enamorado, ¿qué rayos era tan importante que no podía dejar la conversación para después? Se encontró refunfuñando para sí misma lo que restó de la velada. A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, no se sentía con la total libertad de ponerse ebria ya que tenía mucha responsabilidad en su nueva oficina, y además había algunos proveedores de su trabajo por lo que no se sentía en plena confianza para perder el control. James parecía estar en la misma situación, que aunque poco había bebido salía de pronto a fumar un cigarrillo.

La ansiedad la estaba volviendo loca y no pudo estar más agradecida de que la fiesta por fin había terminado. Los amigos más cercanos se habían quedado para ayudar a poner un poco de orden, en pocos minutos el lugar estaba decente. Por lo menos no había más basura por todos lados, y el mobiliario de alquiler estaba organizado para que lo recogieran al día siguiente, Belle al ser la que vivía más cerca se había ofrecido a abrir la oficina para este evento.

Antes de subirse al auto, Petunia le había dado un largo abrazo de despedida y de su bolso había sacado una invitación, volviendo oficial la obligatoria asistencia a la boda de su hermana. Sería en Surrey un par de semanas después, y Lily no podía estar más emocionada por ir.

—¿Cómo la pasaste? ¿Te divertiste? –preguntó James cuando iban subiendo al ascensor de su edificio.

—Me encantó, sobre todo el detalle de Petunia, no puedo creer que la hayas convencido de venir –aceptó presionando el botón del piso.

—En realidad yo solo hablé con ella para darle la información de la ubicación, a la que en realidad tienes que agradecer es a Kate, ella es la responsable de persuadirla. Aunque al parecer tu hermana ya estaba arrepentida de todo lo que había pasado entre ustedes, tal vez por eso cedió tan fácilmente.

—Tiene sentido, Petunia es un hueso duro de roer, no hay poder humano que la obligue a hacer algo que no quiera, pero no deberías quitarte el mérito por ello. Sé que también tuviste participación, y no quieras denigrar tu aportación.

James soltó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Tengo que adjudicarme el hecho de que fue mi idea.

El ascensor se abrió mostrando el piso completamente en las penumbras, las luces fueron encendidas por los dedos de Lily y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio.

—Necesito una ducha –exclamó James con bastante más energía que la que debería tener a esas horas, Lily recordó el pequeño detalle del TDAH y su insomnio, sabía que en algún punto se acostumbraría, pero aún le seguía pareciendo un súper poder la cantidad de energía que tenía el chico.— Odio acostarme después de fumar toda la noche porque las sabanas se impregnan.

Mientras hablaba se fue encaminando hacia el cuarto de baño quitándose la ropa en el camino, Lily gruñía cada vez que sacaba a relucir sus malos hábitos. Por un lado lo entendía porque seguramente siempre había habido alguien que recogía el desastre que hacía, pero ahora que ella estaba instalada en ese lugar le parecía chocante tener que recoger los trapitos del niño rico simplemente para no tropezarse con ellos.

De mala gana se acercó al lugar donde la ropa estaba hecha un rollo, notó peso en los bolsillos y comenzó a sacar las pertenencias del chico antes de lanzarlo al cesto de lavandería. Cuando se encontró con el móvil, dudó, había estado toda la noche deseando haber con quién rayos hablaba durante su cumpleaños, y en sus manos tenía la posibilidad de enterarse. Pero ¿y si James la descubría? En ese momento escuchó el agua de la ducha caer, segura de que no tardaría menos de cinco minutos en salir, desbloqueó con la contraseña el móvil y rápidamente se fue a la bandeja de llamadas.

No le sorprendió descubrir una llamada de su madre esa misma tarde, y dos de Sirius por la noche. Se sintió tranquila que solamente había sido su mejor amigo, pero él debía tener conocimiento de que era su cumpleaños. El susodicho no se había presentado en el evento, a pesar de que lo había invitado personalmente en una ocasión que estaba de visita. Tenía que ser sincera, la relación con Sirius no era la más estrecha ni mucho menos, era bastante superficial, pero no podía pedirse demasiado si solamente se habían visto unas cuantas veces.

Casi por inercia, aun pensando en el mejor amigo de James se fue a la bandeja de textos, donde se vio sorprendida al darse cuenta que los últimos habían sido intercambiados con Emma, la chica que era la asistente de James en el banco. Sintió su estómago burbujear como si se tratara de lava ardiendo. La conversación no era el problema, hablaban de cosas triviales sin mucho sentido, solo un poco de los planes a futuro de James que él mismo no se había tomado la molestia de compartirlos con ella. Notó, además, que la mayoría de los textos eran enviados a altas horas de la noche, cuando normalmente James padecía insomnio; siempre iniciaban de la misma manera "no puedo dormir", y la respuesta de Emma solía ser, "platiquemos entonces".

Cuando llegó al inicio de la conversación se dio cuenta que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para verse, algo como una cena. Había sido esa misma semana, el día que Lily había salido a cenar con sus amigas. Leer aquellas palabras diciendo "dame tu dirección y paso por ti" por parte de James sintió su corazón caerse en pedazos, no podía siquiera pensar. Su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba respirar por la traición.

Sintió rabia, dolor, quería gritar y golpearlo, herirlo por haber jugado con ella, por haberle dicho tantas veces que la amaba pero yéndose con Emma, la secretaria. Aquella estúpida que nunca le había dado buena espina. ¿Cómo le podía pasar eso a ella? Por qué demonios tenía que enamorarse de los hombres que la engañaban. Ella había engañado a Kurt muchas veces, el destino no había querido que permanecieran juntos, pero ¿ese era su karma? ¿Qué James hiciera lo mismo con ella?

Limpió las lágrimas con furia de su rostro, enojada consigo misma por permitirse que aquello la lastimara. Debía recordarse que James y ella solo eran amigos, no tenían ninguna formalidad ni una relación siquiera que requiriera fidelidad, pero no por eso le dolía menos.

Se acercó al armario donde tenía sus pertenencias acomodadas al lado de las de James, y sacando la maleta con la que había traído sus cosas en primer lugar, comenzó a lanzar todo a su interior sin ningún orden. Con movimientos bruscos y respiración agitada, vació cada uno de los cajones con sus artículos personales, aún había cosas en el baño pero ya no le interesaba recuperarlas.

En el momento en que cerraba la maleta, James salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y la pijama arropando su cuerpo. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Parecía confundido, y cualquier expresión de alegría se había borrado de su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Me voy –respondió Lily limpiando las lágrimas con brusquedad. Tomó la maleta con una mano y se acercó a la puerta, James la interceptó en el camino pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué hoy?

—Porque ya no puedo más con esta farsa. Porque tú y yo no somos una pareja, y no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte que me respetes como si lo fuera. No puedo soportar que estés con otras mujeres al mismo tiempo que conmigo.

James parpadeó varias veces, descruzando los brazos.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! –gritó furiosa, con las lágrimas volviendo a saltar por sus ojos—. ¡Te pregunté con quién hablabas durante mi fiesta! Y no me dejaste otra opción más que revisar tu móvil.

—¿C-cómo te atreves? ¡En ningún momento he invadido tu privacidad!

—Eso es lo menos relevante de todo esto, James. Aquí lo importante es lo que leí en tu móvil, atrévete a negarme que saliste con Emma el pasado martes.

James permaneció callado, confirmando lo que ya sabía, pero aquello no la hizo sentir mejor. No quería tener la razón, quería equivocarse, quería que James le dijera que jamás había estado más errada en toda su vida.

—A veces un hombre necesita saber que hay una persona que haría lo que fuera para estar con él. Después de tus mil rechazos necesitaba sentirme querido.

Rio de manera sarcástica, lanzando la maleta al suelo completamente herida y furiosa.

—Ni siquiera lo vas a negar, no puedo creer tu descaro.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme, Lily, maldita sea? ¿Qué nunca saliste con Kurt cuando estabas conmigo? Por qué lo hiciste, incluso los vi con mis propios ojos, ¿por qué aquello no era diferente? Dime por qué mierdas yo soy el malo cuando tú eres la que se la ha pasado rechazándome.

La quijada de Lily temblaba, y los ojos de James echaban chispas, estaba furioso también, aunque la pelirroja no alcanzaba a entender por qué.

—¡No puedes simplemente decirle a alguien que lo amas no una vez, sino cientos de veces para después irte a acostar con la primer persona que se te cruza!

—¿Q-qué?

Con el pecho apretado por el llanto tomó nuevamente la maleta colgándola en su hombro, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. James la alcanzó cuando estaba por llegar al elevador, tomando la correa de la maleta.

—Lily, déjame explicarte.

—¿Explicarme qué? Ya lo dijiste todo –James alzó la ceja esperando respuesta—, que necesitabas una mujer que estuviera loca por ti.

—¿Y por qué mis palabras de antes no tienen valor? Las cien veces que te he dicho que te amo no sirven de nada, no quieres ceder. Sé que también lo haces, ¿por qué demonios no me lo dices?

Lily pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos, los ojos castaños notaron el gesto pero no hicieron nada, estaban demasiado ansiosos y desesperados por respuestas.

—Te amo.

Los ojos castaños por un momento se iluminaron, el hoyuelo que daba el amago de una sonrisa apareció, pero aquello se derrumbó al notar que la expresión de Lily seguía igual.

—Pero eso no cambia nada, no borrará lo que hiciste.

—Lily, no puedes mandar a la mierda todo por una simple salida de amigos, nunca me acosté con ella, tienes que saberlo. Solo fuimos a cenar y platicar, es todo.

Los ojos verdes lo escanearon una última vez, Lily sabía que James no era como Kurt, de alguna manera le creía que no se había acostado con Emma, pero como había dicho, eso no cambiaba nada. El amor que le tenía tampoco, porque ella no estaba lista para tener una relación formal, James la necesitaba, casi lo pedía a gritos y era algo que ella no podía ofrecerle. Le dolía que James buscara el afecto de otras personas para sentirse querido y deseado, había sido despreciado por tanto tiempo su familia que ahora se sentía verdaderamente culpable de tenerlo así.

James la hacía muy feliz, él era todo lo que necesitaba y más, pero ahí observando como poco a poco los ojos castaños formaban lágrimas, se sintió tremendamente egoísta, porque era claro que ella no era lo que James necesitaba. Ni siquiera lo merecía, ella era una mujer infiel que no podía comprometerse, alguien que tenía episodios de depresión que la hacían miserable.

—Te amo, Lily –susurró con aquella voz ronca—, no tengas miedo, por favor.

—N-no estoy lista, James, lo siento.


	26. Ella

_¡Hola, hermosas!_

 _Estoy de vuelta con uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic, sé que en esta ocasión me tardé mucho y no pondré ninguna excusa, porque no la merecen. Deben saber que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, y cuando lo terminen de leer sabrán por donde va la cosa. Quedan unas pocas cosas por resolver que se verán en el siguiente capítulo, y haré un mini epílogo, pero mini mini mini._

 _Les recomiendo leer la segunda parte de este fic, justo cuando cambia de narrador con la canción "Girl crush" de Little Big Town, a mí personalmente me gusta más el cover de Harry Styles, pero el sentimiento y la letra es el mismo. Será oficialmente la canción de este capítulo._

 _Me encantaría leer su opinión al terminar, y recuerden mantener la mente bien abierta con el final de esta historia._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!_

 _Las amo, S._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Ella**

—Levántate, idiota –escupió la voz de su mejor amigo, al mismo tiempo que sentía que pateaba el colchón donde estaba acostado.

No abrió los ojos pero estaba consciente de su entorno, parecía más cálido de lo usual a pesar de aún seguir en el crudo invierno, tal vez era por ese rayo de luz solar que lo golpeaba directamente en el rostro. Su mejor amigo había sacado una cama abatible que tenía en la sala, la cual utilizaba cuando tenía visitar, o como en ese caso, cuando James estaba tan borracho que era imposible regresar conduciendo a su apartamento.

—Levántate, idiota cabeza de vello púbico –repitió Sirius, volviendo a golpear el colchón que estaba casi a la altura del piso.

—Deja de joder –gruñó sintiendo su voz más rasposa de lo usual, se dio la vuelta sobre las sabanas escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Sirius suspiró, comenzando a desesperarse.

—Son pasadas las once de la mañana, y no ha dejado de sonar tu móvil.

Se incorporó rápidamente sintiendo un pinchazo en la cabeza, tuvo que cerrar un ojo para contrarrestarlo. Sirius estaba parado al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados, y una taza en la mano, mirándolo atentamente.

—¿Por qué no me despertarte antes, idiota?

Sirius soltó una carcajada irónica, y tomó pose de mamá regañona.

—No tenía ninguna intención de pararme con tremenda resaca, pero tu maldito teléfono me sacó de mis casillas. Estuve por contestarle al idiota gritando como loca histérica, pero era tu madre así que tuve que controlarme.

James talló sus ojos, ahora sentando sobre el colchón sentía como todo daba vueltas.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que a las seis había una dichosa cena, que no habías confirmado asistencia, y que no sé qué. Le dije que su cervatillo estaba roncando en mi sala, así que terminó rogándome que te despertara. No pude negarme a las suplicas de Effy.

James gruñó y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los dedos dándole masaje sobre las sienes.

—¿Crees que si llamo para decir que estoy enfermo me crean?

—Creo que tu madre vendría hasta aquí y te levantaría a patadas.

Aquello era bastante probable, pero no por eso le daban más ganas de ir a la dichosa cena. Su madre había estado recordándole prácticamente todos los días por mensajes de texto, ya que las llamadas las había dejado de responder mucho tiempo antes. No entendía por qué demonios Charlus y su madre estaban tan emocionados por la fiesta de compromiso de Teressa y Jeremy, pero entonces recordó que ellos no sabían nada de lo miserable que se sentía su primo con dicho compromiso.

Después de mucho tiempo sintió compasión por la situación de Jeremy y llegó a la conclusión de que no le quedaba más opción que ir a presenciar como su vida se derrumbaba en pedazos. Él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada, todo eso que estaba pasando era porque Jeremy permitió que toda su vida fuera controlada por Charlus, y era completamente infeliz, sin embargo no tenía planeado hacer nada al respecto. Pensó que después de ese encuentro en el banco que habían tocado temas tan profundos, algún interruptor apagado se encendería, pero hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de la ambición de Jeremy. No tenía nada que pelear, James ya le había entregado todo en bandeja de plata, y permanecía siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre como únicas.

James sabía que él no era el mejor ejemplo de nada, pero eso sí tenía que admitir, podía ser un asco y estar pasando por una de las etapas más horribles de su vida, pero tenía agallas. No cualquier haría lo que él hizo, ni siquiera estaba seguro aún de que hubiera sido la mejor decisión, pero lo había hecho y aunque ahora tenía otras cargas, el banco ya no le molestaba más, ni Jeremy ni Charlus ni nadie. Era libre. Charlus no le dirigía la palabra, y su madre solo le hablaba para saber cómo estaba y sacar la vena maternal que tenía, pero el banco era asunto del pasado y no podía estar más tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Por otro lado, y aunque Charlus no le había exigido su asistencia, su madre sí, así que no le quedaba otra opción más que llevar su trasero hasta la casa de sus padres.

—¿Vas conmigo? –le preguntó a Sirius que ya estaba en la cocina vaciando café instantáneo en una taza limpia.

—Lo siento, colega, no me van los asuntos familiares.

Le entregó la taza, y James se sintió volver a la vida con el primer sorbo. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y sentía los ojos como sapo, ya que la noche anterior había llorado como magdalena. Agradecía que Sirius, a pesar de que era un pesado cuando se lo proponía, solo lo era en momentos de broma, y cuando eran cosas serias que de verdad estaban lastimando a sus amigos, sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

No se sentía orgulloso de como se había portado la noche anterior, pero ya tenía algunas copas de más cuando se había soltado llorando como loco, todo por una dichosa canción que sonó en la radio. Qué débil e impotente se sentía, ¿cómo podía hacer para sacarse ese sentimiento tan espantoso que estaba apretado en su pecho? Lily lo había dejado.

Habían pasado solo unos días, pero se sentían como años. Su departamento nunca le pareció más vacío y frío, el perfume de Lily aún rondaba por cada uno de los rincones y solía encontrar sus pertenencias olvidadas en los peores momentos. Lily casi había vivido ahí por un mes, las almendras que había comprado para su granola estaba casi intacta en la cocina, y aunque James la odiaba, siempre terminaba masticando una solo para recordarla. Era un auténtico imbécil y cursi, Sirius se lo había repetido toda la noche, y lo sabía, por dios que lo sabía, pero se sentía tan patético porque no quería luchar por lo contrario.

Los ojos le comenzaron a picar nuevamente y llevó sus dedos a los lagrimales para evitar que salieran más lágrimas. Se odiaba así mismo por haber perdido la fuerza por una mujer, una pelirroja que lo volvió loco desde el primer día pero que había roto su corazón sin más. Sí, tenía que admitir que él había sido algo demandante. Demonios. Muy demandante, ¿basar su felicidad en ella? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Claramente Lily no quería una relación, pero su actitud diaria lo confundía, el simple hecho de vivir con él… ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Para él resultaba muy obvio, y se equivocó, pero ahora ya no sabía si todo eso había sido su culpa o de Lily.

¿Acaso importaba? No lo sabía, y había llegado a la conclusión que no poco después, lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado. Ella lo amaba, estaba seguro de ello, incluso en momentos de desesperación se lo había confesado, por eso era que no entendía como no lo había buscado…

—Mierda –soltó limpiándose una lágrima que se escapó cayendo en la taza de café.

Sirius que estaba de espaldas buscando algo en el refrigerador, se dio la vuelta consternado, y sus ojos se fueron directo al rostro de su mejor amigo.

—Eh, James –susurró suavemente.

—¿Qué hago, Sirius? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿La busco? ¿La dejo en paz? –Exclamó.— ¿Qué demonios hago para dejarme de sentir así? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me dejara? Solo le di lo mejor que pude durante su cumpleaños, hice todo lo que pude para que fuera un día especial, mierda, no me merezco esto. Lo de Emma no creo que haya sido el motivo principal, ella…

—Ya basta –lo interrumpió Sirius acompañando su voz con un movimiento de manos. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se acercó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, como si hablara con niño pequeño.— Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarlo estar, ¿de acuerdo? Claramente algo no estaba funcionando con ustedes, lo pude ver durante todo el mes que siempre estaba Lily en tu departamento. Tú estás pasando por una etapa personal que tienes que superar, eso no te permite tener una relación formal ni con Lily ni con nadie. No sé cómo funciona el cerebro femenino, pero estoy seguro que eso también debió ser un influyente. Por otro lado, ella tiene problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, también debe estar pasando por cuestiones personales que tú no puedes resolver. Tal vez no es el mejor momento para que ninguno de los dos haga nada.

La mirada de endureció, sin dejar de tener los ojos cristalinos.

—Tú, mi mejor amigo, diciendome esto. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti, ¿qué demonios tiene de malo Lily? ¡Sabes perfectamente cuánto la quiero!

Sirius se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz claramente impotente.

—No me malinterpretas. Lily no tiene nada de malo, y no estoy haciendo menos tus sentimientos, simplemente creo que no es el momento adecuado para estar juntos. Cuando dos personas están pasando por dificultades personales, a veces lo mejor es dejarlo estar.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy sintiendo! No sabes por lo que estoy pasando ahora que me dejó. Lo único que quiero es recuperarla y que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes–gritó James poniéndose de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos chispeando de furia.

—¡Te lo digo por tu bien!— exclamó también Sirius enfrentándolo.— Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes, lo de ustedes poco a poco se fue desmoronando, aunque te empeñes en pensar que las cosas estaban funcionando, ¡no era así!

—Tú no sabes una mierda, me largo antes de romperte la cara.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, conociendo las reacciones de su mejor amigo. No dijo nada, simplemente lo observó vestirse antes de salir del departamento dando un portazo.

James bajó las escaleras a prisa, Sirius vivía en uno de los complejos habitacionales más destartalados de la zona pero era más que suficiente para un joven soltero que no contaba con un ingreso excesivo de dinero. James por otro lado, odiaba ese nido de ratas, y aunque nunca decía nada, en esa ocasión le colmó más la paciencia que el elevador no funcionara. Eran ocho pisos hacia abajo, y su condición física no era la mejor desde unas semanas atrás, bebía prácticamente todos los días y el ejercicio se había quedado olvidado desde hacía algún tiempo. Se sentó en uno de los escalones entre en tercer y segundo piso, con las manos en la cabeza.

Sentía que estallaría de un momento a otro, sin saber si era la resaca o simplemente él estaba pasando por una etapa de su vida muy difícil, todo le daba vueltas y quería que alguien lo escuchara, lo recibiera, le diera un sentido positivo a su vida. Su madre era tan ausente como su padre fallecido largos años atrás, ninguno de sus familiares sentía verdadero aprecio con él, su mejor amigo le había dado la espalda y el amor de su vida lo había abandonado.

Con las manos temblorosas sacó el móvil de su chaqueta y marcó un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

—¿Hola? –dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

—Emma, es James.

La voz se le escuchaba ronca, rasposa y congestionada, podía sentir su propia debilidad en cada palabra murmurada.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Alergia.

—Ummm, de acuerdo, ¿necesitas algo? –se escuchaba el microondas el otro lado, sonando incesantemente como si acabara de terminar la marcha.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy por desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarme? Pedí comida china del restaurante de la esquina, y es de verdad deliciosa.

La cantarina voz femenina le transmitió paz inmediatamente, se escuchaba tan tranquila y relajada, sin tener idea que del otro lado de la línea, James sentía que se caería en pedazos.

—¿Desayunas comida chica? –preguntó oprimiendo una carcajada, que lo hizo sonar aún más congestionado.

La risa de Emma se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Es inusual, lo sé, pero el pollo cantones es exquisito a cualquier hora del día. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apetece?

—Me encantaría.

Emma soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Muy bien, ya sabes mi dirección. ¿En cuánto tiempo llegas? Muero de hambre.

—Depende el tráfico, pero no creo que más de un cuarto de hora.

—Perfecto, te esperaré con un té que ayude para tu alergia.

Después de varios días, sintió los músculos casi atrofiados de su rostro embozar una sonrisa, fue inconsciente pero le hizo sentir mejor. Emma le agradaba tanto, lo relajaba y le ayudaba a desconectarse de sus problemas.

—Nos vemos.

* * *

Emma sintió el palpitar de su corazón casi hacerlo salir de su pecho, las llamadas de James siempre la ponían de buen humor, la hacían querer saltar de felicidad, pero en esta ocasión era mucho mejor, porque él había aceptado visitarla en su casa.

No sabía cuándo habían aparecido sentimientos tan fuertes por el chico en cuestión, tal vez fue desde el primer momento en que lo vio simplemente le gusta la energía que irradiaba, su seguridad en sí mismo y lo cómico que resultaba ser en ocasiones. Era imposible no notar como estas características tan fuertes en él, poco a poco las había ido perdiendo, la cara de broma y la sonrisa sarcástica estaban casi por desaparecer y eso le lastimaba, porque era el claro ejemplo de lo que había sufrido en los últimos meses.

James simplemente había dejado de ser el que la había conquistado sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía quererlo menos, todo lo contrario, le daban unas ganas inmensas de ayudarlo y apoyarlo. Quería el James divertido, bromista y positivo que conocía, el que le había hecho reír hasta el cansancio en las horas de trabajo, las noches que se había quedado haciendo reportes atrasados.

Todo eso se había desmoronado, porque ahora cuando hablaban largas horas por teléfono en la madrugada, la única que emitía palabras era ella, y James escuchaba, participando mu poco en la conversación. Aunque sabía que eso le ayudaba, le hacía salir de su realidad y concentrarse en la vida tan simple que Emma estaba viviendo, diciendo estupideces pues quería escuchar su risa histérica de antes, y aunque lo había logrado pocas veces, no se daba por vencida, estaba decidida a de una u otra manera sanar las heridas del chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Sus pensamientos la habían hecho salirse de la realidad por varios minutos, olvidándose por completo que debía prepararse para la visita de James. Corrió escaleras arriba eligiendo un cárdigan azul marino, que había notado al chico le gustaba más cuando sus ojos azules destacaban, anudó su cabello en la larga trenza sobre su hombro y agregó un poco de rubor rosado sobre sus mejillas, porque no quería parecer que se había esforzado mucho en su atuendo. Se sentía como una adolescente, una estúpida adolescente ansiosa por la primera cita con su chico, que aunque esto era todo lo contrario, sentía la misma emoción de unos días atrás cuando salieron por primera vez.

Se reprimía a si misma cada vez que era consciente, que se estaba ilusionando con alguien que era prácticamente imposible que pasara algo, pero no podía evitarlo, y no quería dejar de intentarlo. James lo sabía, por Dios que sabía que ella estaba loca por él, pero lograba disimularlo muy bien hasta que los nervios lo traicionaban y terminaba cortando la conversación. No había sido muy sutil, se lo había dicho en diversas ocasiones, tratando de no sonar muy directa, pero James era listo, y lo notaba, después inventaba una buena excusa para salir del percance.

Desbloqueó su móvil para chequear la hora, para darse cuenta que los quince minutos acordados ya habían pasado, así que bajó la escaleras para espiar por la ventana cuando este llegaba. Cuál fue su sorpresa que la camioneta de James ya estaba estacionada en la acera de su casa, él no había bajado del auto y tampoco había apagado el motor, temió que hubiera cambiado de opinión así que sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta.

El exterior era frío a pesar de que ese día no había una sola nube en el cielo, abrazó su cuerpo tratando de mantener el calor. Cuando James bajó del auto, algo se oprimió en su pecho, se veía terrible. El cabello era más desastroso que de costumbre, los ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, la punta de la nariz también dando indicio de que había estado llorando, se veía aún más delgado que la última vez que lo vio. El brillo que lo caracterizaba, lo había perdido casi por completo, era doloroso verlo, quería ayudarlo, se moría por brindarle la mano.

Tuvo que concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, para que no notara su asombro, él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla en saludo.

—Creí que habías cambiado de opinión –dijo tratando de mantener la cordura por la cercanía del chico.

—Por supuesto que no, no podía perderme un desayuno gratis. ¿Vamos adentro? Hace frío.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y lo guio hasta el interior de la vivienda, notando el asombro de James sonrió, el chico parecía realmente impresionado por el lugar. Tenía que admitirlo que era un bonito lugar, ella no lo había decorado por supuesto, había sido todo obra de su hermana, ella solo se dedicaba a la limpieza.

—Es muy lindo, parece el hogar de una numerosa familia, ¿vives sola? –preguntó, de repente incómodo.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, él le parecía adorable sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Con mi hermana, pero ella está en un viaje de negocios.

—No le molestará… la presencia de un hombre en su casa cuando no está, ¿cierto?

Lo miró atenta a los ojos rojizos, que por alguna razón parecían querer evitar su mirada.

—No te preocupes, yo también soporto las visitas inesperadas de sus parejas y tengo que huir, es eso o escuchar sonidos no aptos para todo el público todo el rato.

James embozó suave sonrisa, aunque esta no llegó a sus ojos.

—Aahhh, una chica traviesa.

—Ella es mayor, así que sabe qué hacer con su vida sexual.

—¿Y tú sabes qué hacer con ella?

Emma sintió su cara volverse completamente roja, aquello le hubiera parecido una insinuación sino fuera porque James se hubiera mantenido serio. Algo se agitó en su estómago, pretendió cambiar de tema pero entonces el chico clavó sus ojos castaños en ella aun esperando una respuesta.

No había sido una chica que tuviera muchos novios, solo había tenido uno durante la preparatoria y otro en la universidad, tenía alrededor de dos años soltera y no era la clase de chicas que tenía relaciones con personas que no eran sus parejas. Lo sentía inapropiado, pero se sentía estúpida responderle que en ese momento no tenía una vida sexual activa, y no tenía nada que ver con que su cuerpo no tuviera reacciones, sino que era controlado por su cabeza. Así era ella, Emma era la clase mujer que no hacía algo sin que antes pasara por su mente en diversas ocasiones, planteándose todos los posibles escenarios y decidiendo si sería lo adecuado.

Por otro lado, sabía que James era imposible y que antes de Lily, había tenido numerosos amoríos y acostones con el personal del banco, todas de alguna manera esperaban que se enamorada de ellas para quedarse con su fortuna, pero siempre terminaban siendo la diversión del rato. Emma no quería eso, sabía que si se lo proponía podía lograr tener un encuentro sexual con James, sobre todo si en ese momento se sentía tan vulnerable pero no era su intensión.

—¿Quieres comer?

James embozó una sonrisa burlesca y asintió con la cabeza. Era casi como si se estuviera riendo en su cara por haber evitado la pregunta, pero lo dejó estar y lo guio hasta el comedor de seis plazas que estaba junto a la cocina.

Calentó por segunda vez la comida en el microondas, y un minuto después la estaba sirviendo en dos platos separados. James no apartaba su mirada de ella, lo cual la volvía torpe y nerviosa, solo él podía hacerla sentir de esa manera. Colocó los platos en la mesa sentándose frente a él.

—No parece que tengas más alergia, aun así ¿quieres el té? –dijo notando el detalle. Ahora que lo veía, sabía que la congestión durante la llamada no era alergia, sino el llanto que no había notado.

—No te preocupes, olvídalo –respondió antes de tomar el primer bocado, mientras masticaba sus ojos se iluminaron y clavó la vista en ella—. ¡Está delicioso! ¿Dónde dijiste que lo comprabas?

—En la siguiente esquina hay un restaurante de comida china. Ahora entiendes por qué no me importa desayunar las sobras del día anterior.

La cara de James de repente se volvió seria, y dejó de masticar, con el tenedor sobre el pollo dijo:

—¿Estoy comiendo sobras?

Aquello fue suficiente para que Emma comenzara a reír sin control, la expresión del chico fue tan graciosa que un pequeño dolor de estómago por la falta de aire comenzó a molestarla, por otro lado, James siguió masticando reprimiendo una sonrisa esforzándose en no abrir su boca con comida.

Era la primera vez en un tiempo que no lo veía relajado, con los ojos chispeando por diversión y el hoyuelo apareciendo debajo del vello facial. A pesar de su semblante agotado, jamás le había parecido más atractivo, con esa expresión que había provocado ella, el motivo por el cual se notaba su comodidad por el momento.

Por dios, era difícil controlar los sentimientos desbordantes que sentía por el hombre sentado frente a ella, quería saltar sobre la mesa y robarle un beso, pero debía controlarse, no creía fuera lo adecuado, mucho menos cuando su amistad recién comenzaba y él estaba con otra persona.

De repente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, pasó su lengua sobre los labios apartando el ingrediente agridulce del pollo cantones, y su expresión se volvió seria. Dejo el plato a un lado, y suspiró.

—Gracias por la comida, es momento que me vaya.

—¿Q—qué? –susurró sin poderlo creer, ¡no! ¡Por ningún motivo! No quería que se fuera aún.— Pero recién llegaste.

—Lo siento, por la tarde es la cena de compromiso de Teressa y Jeremy, no puedo faltar y tengo que descansar un poco. Me siento terrible.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue más como un impulso cuando emitió las siguientes palabras:

—¿Por qué no descansas aquí?

James parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Pareció reflexionarlo un poco.

—Para ser sincero, no quiero ir a mi departamento.

—Entonces quédate aquí, como te digo mi hermana no regresará hasta la próxima semana y tal vez aquí puedas dormir profundamente. Prometo que te despertaré a tiempo para ir a la cena, yo también estoy invitada así que podemos ir juntos.

Revolvió su cabello sin saber que decir, pero al final suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si te molesto en cualquier momento dímelo, por favor, no quiero ser un fastidio.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca lo serías.

La mirada de James se suavizó, y los segundos que permanecieron mirándose a los ojos le parecieron eternos, su corazón se aceleró inconscientemente, pero era una sensación agradable.

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi habitación.

Le ayudó a recoger los platos sucios y los restos de comida que habían quedado, después lo guió escaleras arriba. James parecía un poco incómodo, y observaba todo a su alrededor, pero eso no lo hizo cambiar de opinión, debía tener una razón con suficiente fuerza para no querer dormir en su departamento.

La habitación de Emma era espaciosa y acogedora, las paredes eran de un suave rosa, con cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar un poco de la luz de día. El armario se alzaba en color arena en una pared, mientras que los edredones eran un color azul muy suave casi como sus ojos. En alguna ocasión su hermana le había dicho que era una habitación tan infantil, pero a ella ya no le molestaba, porque eran sus colores favoritos, los colores pastel la relajaban y parecía que a James también, porque rápidamente se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. Emma levantó el edredón para que se sintiera más cómodo, y lo arropó hasta la altura del techo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, sintió la mano de James tomar la suya, lo cual la desconcertó pero se detuvo, observándolo acostado en su cama, con la cabeza recostaba sobre la almohada que ella usaba todos los días. Un pensamiento sucio cruzó su cabeza, ella sobre él en ese mismo lugar, sin ropa y el cabello alborotado.

—¿Quieres quedarte hasta que me duerma? –preguntó con esa voz grave que aparecía continuamente en sus sueños.

Asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, y se acostó en el otro lado de la cama, a la distancia más prudente posible, ya no confiaba en si misma después de esa idea que rebotaba en su cabeza sin control.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa. La noche anterior me quedé en el departamento de mi mejor amigo, pero tuvimos una discusión en la mañana, por eso te llamé y es que no quería estar solo, odio regresar a mi departamento vacío.

Aquello le sonó extraño, ¿qué no estaba con Lily? Hasta lo último que había sabido, estaban juntos, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, y tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

—¿Has pensado en cambiarte de lugar? Si ya no te sientes cómodo en ese departamento, podrías venderlo y buscar otro lugar que te guste.

—No lo había pensado…— murmuró.

Ambos estaban lado a lado, con la vista al techo sin atreverse a dirigirse la mirada, el primero con las agallas suficientes fue James, que la hizo sentir incomoda con la vista fija en su rostro.

—Es una buena idea, debería considerarlo en las próximas semanas. Ese lugar no me gusta desde hace tiempo. Siempre me haces darme cuenta de cosas que antes no había notado, gracias, las cosas son más sencillas cuando las dices tú.

Entonces sintió unos cálidos dedos acariciar su mejilla haciendo respingar de inmediato, el contacto la tomó por sorpresa pero era agradable. Le gustaba, porque era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, el contacto con James siempre había prácticamente nulo.

—Me has ayudado mucho en las últimas semanas sin darte cuenta, no había tenido oportunidad para agradecértelo, y hacerte saber lo importante que ha sido tu compañía últimamente, sobre todo ahora que estoy pasando por una mala época.

No lo pudo evitar más, giró su rostro encontrándose con el de James que la mirada atentamente, a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. El aliento cálido había golpeado su mejilla y ahora solo estaba a unos milímetros de sus labios. Los ojos grandes de James observaban su rostro con mucha atención, y sus dedos no dejaban de acariciar ahora si barbilla, moviéndose por su mandíbula.

—Tus ojos son como un cielo infinito, tranquilo y pacífico, me encantan.

—¿Más que unos verdes? –no pudo evitar preguntar. En cuanto terminó de formular la pregunta, se arrepintió profundamente, no quería que la conversación diera ese giro, pero sentía que la conversación había girado en otro sentido. Tal vez era su manera de protegerse, no quería que James la usara, eso le podría doler hasta el alma.

La pregunta incomodó a James, pero eso no hizo apartarse un milímetro o detener sus movimientos.

—Lily me abandonó.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, su boca se abrió ligeramente sin poder creer las palabras de él, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Los ojos de James se fueron directo a sus labios, y de repente los dedos que antes estaban en su barbilla, acariciaron el labio inferior.

Sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, no sabía que hacer, todo en ese momento le encantaba, no quería apartarse aunque sabía que era lo que debía hacer, sus sentimientos por James la estaban guiando en ese momento.

—Me dejó porque fue incapaz de confesar que me amaba. No tienes idea de lo desdichado que me siento en este momento, sé que a nadie le importo y eso duele. Tú eres la única persona que me ha demostrado quererme, por favor dime que es cierto y no son solo mis pensamientos desesperados por encontrar a alguien que me ame.

Las mariposas en su estomago eran aún más abundantes, tragó saliva nerviosa y decidió que no habría otro mejor momento para confesarlo abiertamente, porque en ese momento James lo necesitaba, y le haría bien escucharlo, podía notar como los ojos castaños se cristalizaban impacientes por una respuesta, desesperado por sentirse querido.

Acercó sus manos al rostro cansado del chico, también acariciando sus mejillas y apartando el cabello de su frente.

—Te amo, James, aunque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí eso no me hace quererte menos. No sé cómo pasó, ni cómo sucedió, solo sé que un día desperté sabiendo que me había enamorado de ti, y que lo único que quería era que fueras feliz.

James cerró los ojos, provocando que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos y rodara por su cara hasta la almohada, Emma rápidamente apartó el rastro de humedad y las manos grandes y masculinas tomaron las suyas para acercarlas a sus labios, plantando suaves besos.

—Sé que muchos lo consideran una grosería, pero de verdad, muchas gracias –suspiró y de repente parecía nervioso—. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y puedes negarte en cualquier momento, pero ¿podrías hacer algo más por mí?

Emma se sorprendió, su rostro se había suavizado pero aún se reflejaba la agonía en su expresión, era doloroso verlo, ver la realidad que enfrentaba James Potter todos los días, sintiendo que no tenía el suficiente valor para nadie.

—¿Podrías demostrármelo?

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, ¿quería que le demostrara que lo amaba? ¿Cómo? Entonces él acercó su rostro aún más, a solo un milímetro sobre sus labios, esperando que ella hiciera el último movimiento. Los dos pares de ojos estaban abiertos, mirándose fijamente sin poder emitir palabra, casi podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar de los dos corazones. Por alguna razón, lo sentía correcto, sentía que era lo que debía hacer para que fuera feliz, pero que aunque solo una vez se sintiera querido y que alguien haría lo que fuera por él. Por dios, lo amaba tanto, deseaba hacerlo, él estaba dispuesto y no era un simple calentón, era por primera vez y en mucho tiempo la posibilidad de hacer el amor.

—Nadie te querrá jamás como yo lo hago –susurró antes de extinguir el espacio entre sus labios.

No hubo movimiento, solo se estaban tocando, sentir la calidez y la textura por primera vez era un sentimiento inexplicable, le hacía querer explotar de los sentimientos desbordantes. James separó sus labios, y Emma aprovechó la oportunidad para situarse en el hueco, saboreando su labio inferior, el chico no se movía pero la dejó saborear sus labios a su antojo, explorar su boca por completo y acariciar su cabello durante el proceso. Creía que sería el fin, cuando James por fin correspondió al beso haciéndola conocedora de su maravillosa manera de besar, de cómo su lengua se hacía un espacio entre sus labios para beber de ella.

Las manos inquietas de James recorrían su espalda en búsqueda del broche del sostén, Emma estaba inquieta por hacerle sentir la intensidad de su amor, que se apartó con movimiento suave, hincándose sobre la cama. James abrió los ojos y se apoyó sobre un codo, para verla fijamente. Se llevó las manos a los hombros para deslizar el cárdigan por sus brazos hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama, quedando únicamente en una ceñida blusa blanca respondiendo a la incógnita de James por que no encontraba el broche del sostén, y fue revelado por sus pechos en punta empujándose sobre el material de la blusa.

James suspiró, antes de tomar la misma posición sobre el colchón y deshacerse del abrigo, para después desabotonar su camisa gris, mostrando la deliciosa piel clara de su torso, donde se notaba claramente la cantidad de músculos que había perdido. Se acercó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura y desabotonó el pantalón para después deslizarlo por sus muslos hasta las rodillas que estaban sobre la cama.

—James… —susurró aterrada, él levantó su vista hasta los ojos azules—. Prométeme que esto significará para ti más que una chica con la que te acostaste.

Él pareció consternado, pero humedeció sus labios para decir:

—Te prometo que esta será la primera vez que me acostaré con alguien que me ame de verdad.

Aquello fue suficiente para Emma, recostándose sobre la cama James deslizó los pantalones por sus piernas, y en su mente comenzó a sonar una canción que recordaba muy bien. El contacto de su piel desnuda contra la de James era indescriptible, hacía saltar chispas y no podía evitar tener toda la piel erizada. Cuando por fin se deslizó en su interior, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió plena y completa, sintió que ese amor tan profundo había servido para algo. Querría que sintiera la intensidad de sus sentimientos, quería que cada movimiento y gemido le hiciera saber lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por él, lo que ella estaba dispuesta a esperar a que él estuviera listo para intentarlo.


End file.
